Liga pokemon mexico
by escorpion-abel.zotz
Summary: Ash y sus amigos tendran una nueva aventura, donde conoceran una nueva region con nuevos pokemon, amigos, lugares, costumbres, etc. Conoceran !MÉXICO! con todo lo que ofrece y mas. Adelante entren y lean una nueva aventura !Completamente reeditado!
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno como ya sabrán eh cambiado mi formato de escritura, así que también iré modificando los capítulos de LIGA POKEMON MÉXICO para atraer más lectores, espero que funcione gracias.**

* * *

Bueno como ya sabrán eh cambiado mi formato de escritura, así que también iré modificando los capítulos de LIGA POKEMON MÉXICO para atraer más lectores, espero que funcione gracias.

Titulo: Liga pokemon México

_El día de hoy encontramos a nuestro entrenador favorito de visita en el gimnasio de ciudad celeste y en la entrada se encuentran Brock, Tracey, May, Misty, Max y A..._

- ¡Aaaaashhh ven acá!

- ¡Espera Misty! solo bromeaba, no te pongas así

Brock agacho la cabeza - Ahí no, justo cuando Misty le dice a Ash que ella ya puede viajar de nuevo, lo primero que se le ocurre decir es: "que te valla bien"

Max vio como Ash corría por su vida con pikachu en su hombro - Bueno yo creo que realmente estaba bromeando, hasta yo me reí

May miro a su hermanito - A una chica después de tanto tiempo de no verla, no se le debe decir eso

Misty casi alcanzaba a su amigo - ¡ASH KETCHUM! ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!

Ash se inclinó pidiendo clemencia - Misty por favor cálmate solo jugaba, quien iba a decir que te ibas a volver así de amargada, de haberlo sabido ¡no te hubiera dejado que te quedaras aquí!

Misty se sonrojó y lo miro - ¿Qué?

Ash se avergonzó - No nada, bueno ya Misty ahora que ya no te quedaras aquí, quisiera invitarte a un viaje, en una nueva región - Misty miro a Ash con curiosidad - Mira - Ash le dio un sobré que ya estaba abierto y algo arrugado

Misty tomo el sobre - ¿Que es esto?

Ash la miro - Pues léelo da

Sin hacer mucho caso a la mueca de Ash, Misty tomo la carta y la leyó

_Sr. Ketchum a nuestros oídos a llegado la noticia de su participación en la liga Shino, Hoen, Jhoto y Kanto, además de sus victorias en la batalla de la frontera, la liga naranja y muchas de sus otras proezas con los pokemon. Es por eso que tenemos el gusto de invitarlo a la liga pokemon México, sabemos de buena fuente que acostumbra viajar acompañado por lo que para asegurar que acepte nuestra invitación, la liga pagara su transporte y estancia en nuestra región, la de usted y por su puesto de sus acompañantes, así que si decide aceptar lo esperaremos con ansía. Sin más que agregar firma el coordinador internacional de maestros pokemon _

_José Alberto Gaciel._

Misty termino de leer - ¡Sorprendente! esto sí que es increíble, supongo que ya abras aceptado

Ash tomo la carta y la guardo - La verdad es que si quiero ir, pero quería saber quién iría conmigo ya que tengo que contestar diciendo el numero de acompañantes

Max se puso alado de Ash - ¡Así es! estamos viendo quien va a ir

- Si y como nosotros estábamos en su casa fuimos los primero en aceptar - aclaro May - Y luego pasamos por Tracey al laboratorio

Misty se quedo pensando - Ya veo pero ¿como le hiciste? Para qué pudieras ir, si tienes tanto trabajo con el profesor Oak

Tracey sonrió mientras se rascaba la nuca - Si pero siendo una nueva región, donde hay nuevos pokemon acepte, además de que el profesor me apoyo, dice que necesito unas vacaciones

Misty rio - Si ya me imagino ¿y Dawn?

- Ya hable con ella y acepto, pero dijo que nos vería ese día en el aéreo puerto - Contesto Ash - ¡Bueno ya! que dices Misty

Misty sonrió - Claro que voy gracias pero...

Ash cambio su expresión - ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada solo que, no quisiera abusar de la amabilidad de la liga

May rio eh hizo una seña quitándole importancia - Ni te preocupes, además, si de eso se trata los que estamos abusando somos todos menos tu y Ash

Misty no le entendió - ¿A que refieres?

Ash se puso nervioso - A que en realidad nosotros nos colamos, por que Ash solo te iba a invitar a ti - Aclaro May algo apenada al darse cuenta que había hablado de más

- ¿Enserio?

Ash rio nervioso - Bueno es que como había oído que las mejores playas están en México, pues creí que tu serias la mas indicada para acompañarme - Ni él se había creído lo que acababa de decir.

Max intervino - ¿Pero Ash? habías dicho que querías viajar solo con... - Brock le tapó la boca.

Ash rio nervioso, mientras que Misty solo sonrió.

- ¡Bueno ya! en ese caso nos veremos todos dentro de 2 días en el aeropuerto de ciudad Viridian

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza.

_Parece que nuestros amigos tienen enfrente una nueva aventura, que será lo que les espera, esta historia continuara..._


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Un viaje muy largo

_Han pasado dos días desde que se reunieron nuestros héroes y como en los viejos tiempos iban caminando hacia su destino, con Ash al frente y Pikachu alerta nada podría salir mal _

Pikachu iba durmiendo sobre la mochila de Ash.

- ¡Valla! sí que está lejos el aeropuerto - Comento Ash

May miro a Ash de forma seria – Claro, que hubiera sido más rápido, de no habernos perdido y tener que pedir indicaciones

- No sé de qué te quejas hermanita, si tu envés de preguntar te pusiste a comprar

Misty sonrió a pesar de todo, ella extrañaba perderse así con sus amigos - ¡Ya chicos! lo bueno es que ya vamos por el camino correcto ¿no creen? además ya extrañaba perderme creo que me hacía falta

Tracey iba caminando más atrás, cargando varios paquetes - Pues sí, pero sería mejor, si ¡May! cargara sus cosas

Brock agito las manos en señal de paz – Ya tranquilos, de todos modos ya llegamos miren

- ¡Sí! ¡Por fin! Pikachu despierta amigo - Pikachu se despertó y miro a su alrededor - ¡Llegamos! Vengan me muero de ganas de ver a Dawn y a...

Misty se puso seria - Ah Dawn y a ¿quién más? Eh Ash

Ash se acercó con Misty y le hablo al oído - Es una sorpresa para May

Misty no entendió muy bien - ¿Una sorpresa?

Todos avanzaron hasta la entrada del aeropuerto y una vez que entraron, Brock se acercó con Ash - Y dime ¿dónde quedaste de vernos con Dawn?

Ash miro a su alrededor dando unos pasos para adelante, todos a excepción de Tracey soltaron sus maletas dejando a Tracey ahí atorado - ¡Oigan amigos! me ayudarían con las maletas

Ash volteo y miro a Tracey - ¡Oh sí! perdona – se disculpó – Bueno y Dawn debe estar - Miro a su derecha - ¡Allí!

De entre la gente salió Dawn - ¡Aaaaash! - Se acercó, para abrázalo regalándole una gran sonrisa

Misty la miro sería, mientras que Ash se separó y la miro - ¿Cómo has estado? espero que bien

Dawn sonrió y se hizo para atrás - Excelente pero, veo que tú no te quedas atrás te ves mejor de lo que recordaba y más alto – Se midió con el

Ash se rio - Gracias

Dawn miro al resto de los amigos de Ash reconociendo a casi todos - Hola ¿cómo están?

Todos respondieron el saludo.

Dawn miro a Misty de forma curiosa - Un momento Yo te he visto en otro lado

Misty sonrió - No la verdad no lo creo, pero mucho gusto - Le extendió la mano

Dawn trono los dedos - ¡Claro! tu eres la chica del anzuelo de Ash

Misty se sonrojo - Ah eso, si soy yo

- Como que eso, Ash ni siquiera me dejo acercarme a él y menos usarlo

- ¿Enserio?

Ash se puso nervioso - Bueno ya tendrán mucho tiempo para hablar después, ahora hay que irnos

Todos tomaron su maleta y empezaron a caminar hacia la sala que les correspondía.

Ash caminaba al frente - ¡Pikachu estoy emocionado! por ir a México

- Pika pi pika pi pikachu

- Si pikachu tienes que ir atrás es obligatorio

Pikachu suspiro - Pero tranquilo amigo, es un área para pokemons y es muy cómoda - Trato de calmar a su amigo

Mientras que atrás de ellos venia Brock, quien volteo a ver a los demás - No se ustedes, pero yo creo que va venir alguien más con nosotros ¿no creen?

May lo miro - Ahora que lo mencionas, Ash había dicho que aquí nos encontraríamos con Dawn y con alguien más

Fuera de la plática estaba Max admirando su primera pokebola - ¡Guau! no puedo creer que por fin sea un entrenador y con treecko como pokemon inicial

Al llegar a su sala, Ash y sus amigos esperaban a que los llamaran para entrar.

Ash observaba los boletos y después de revisarlos se los fue entregando de uno en uno a sus amigos - Bien ya todos tienen sus boletos ¿verdad?

Misty le toco el hombro a Ash para llamar su atención - Y ¿por qué tanto cuidado con la repartición de boletos?

- Es que…

- _Señoras y señores por favor hagan favor de formarse para entrar gracias_ - Pidió la aeromoza a los pasajeros

Misty entro primero que sus amigos, percatándose de que ella estaba en primera clase.

- ¡Guau! la liga sí que se lució, nos pagó primera clase

- Bueno si pero no para todos - Misty escucho la voz de su amigo detrás de ella

Misty volteo - ¡Ash! ¿Pero a que te refieres?

Ash le señalo con la mirada la parte media del avión, Misty dirigió su mirada a donde le señalaba Ash dándose cuenta de que, el resto del grupo estaba en clase turista - ¡Oh! ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde te vas a sentar?

Ash sonrió - ¡Pues aquí! este es mi lugar, ¿no te has dado cuenta? el lugar es para dos personas

Misty sonrió - Oh claro

En ese momento May ponía su maleta en el compartimiento del avión, cuando de repente sin querer movió mal una de las maletas provocando que se cayera, ella no alcanzo a reaccionar pero, alguien sujeto la maleta antes de que tocara el suelo

- May debes tener más cuidado, valla, tal parece que pesar de ser tan buena coordinadora sigues siendo algo torpe

May reconoció esa voz, así que volteo reconociendo al chico - ¡DREW!

Ash escucho la exclamación de May - Al parecer Drew ya hizo su entrada

Misty lo miro intrigada - ¿Drew? ¿Esa era la sorpresa para May?

Ash sonrió - Si como May y Drew son tan buenos amigos invite a Drew y los senté juntos para darle la sorpresa a May, por eso tuve tanto cuidado al darle los boletos

Misty se sorprendió - Pues qué bonita sorpresa pero, eso quiere decir que ¿tú nos pusiste juntos?

Ash se sonrojo y rio nervioso - Si bueno es que hay muchas cosas por platicar, ya tiene tiempo que no nos vemos

Misty se sintió alagada y le regaló una sonrisa a Ash

Mientras tanto Brock y Tracey se sentaron en su lugar - ¡Oye Tracey! ¿Te diste cuenta? Ash sentó a todos juntos pero, a ti y a mí nos puso uno delante del otro

- Si comienzo a creer que nos excluye por ser solteros y no tener a alguien especial como ellos

- No creo además... - Se quedó callado y mirando fijo

- ¿Brock? ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Contéstame!

Brock le dio un leve golpe a Tracey y con la mirada señalo el pasillo, Tracey volteo quedando boquiabierto

Una linda chica lo miro - Hola disculpa ese es mi lugar - Señalo el asiento de la ventanilla - ¿Me dejarías pasar? - Pidió la chica amablemente

Junto a Brock se paró otra chica, la cual traía una falda que le llegaba a las rodillas, blusa sin mangas, el pelo largo color dorado y ojos grisáceos

La chica miro a Brock - Y ese el mío - Le señalo

Brock y Tracey soltaron algo de baba para bajar su exceso de hidratación, mientras que en la parte de en medio del avión se encontraba Max

- ¡Ya quiero llegar! para empezar a capturar pokemon y tener mis primeras batallas - Dijo Max emocionado

Dawn estaba sentada junto a el - ¿Qué enserio nunca has hecho un viaje pokemon?

- Bueno si pero, no como entrenador así que será mi primer viaje oficial y lo mejor de todo en una nueva región, voy a quedarle debiendo mucho a Ash

Dawn se quedó pensando por un momento - Que curioso, al parecer Ash está destinado a hacer viajes con principiantes, porque según entiendo viajo con May en su primer viaje, al igual que con Misty, Brock, Tracey, yo y ahora tu - Contó con sus dedos

- Ahora que lo mencionas tienes razón, que curioso ¿no?

Más tarde durante el vuelo, salieron las aeromozas con los carritos de comida, Ash al verlas se preparó para recibirla.

Misty hizo una mueca - Al parecer para ti no hay diferencia de donde estemos cielo, mar, o tierra tu igual tienes hambre

Ash sonrió - Si verdad pero, me siento más contento con el estómago lleno

La aeromoza se acercó con ellos sonriendo - Hola chicos buenos días, desean comer algo

Ash afirmo con la cabeza - ¡Si por favor! yo quiero una hamburguesa triple con todo

La aeromoza rio discretamente - Lo siento amigo no tenemos nada de eso, esto es lo que le podemos ofrecer - Le mostró una pequeña bandeja con comida

Ash miro la bandeja algo decepcionado - Ah bueno, en ese caso me dejaría dos por favor

La aeromoza rio nuevamente - Y su novia ¿qué va querer?

Misty reacciono molesta y sonrojada - ¡Él no es mi novio! - Aclaro pero, no escucho la negativa por parte de Ash así que volteo

- Perdone pero yo creí que lo eran, como vienen juntos en primera clase yo supuse q... Bueno en fin entonces ¿desea comer?

Misty seguía mirando a Ash extrañada - Si gracias

Ash no se había inmutado en lo absoluto y seguía comiendo - Enserio esto esta delicioso, pruébalo Misty

- Si claro

Un par de horas más tarde Ash y Misty platicaban de todo un poco pero, Misty seguía intrigada por lo que había pasado antes - ¿Oye Ash?

- ¿Qué pasa?

Misty entrelazo sus manos y miro al suelo - ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? cuando la aeromoza nos dijo que éramos novios

- Bueno porque, supuse que tú lo aclararías, además de que a mí no molesta algo que no es cierto

Misty lo miro fijamente - _Tal parece que sí ha madurado durante sus viajes_ - pensó ella

Por el vuelo tan largo Misty se empezó a quedar dormida, recargando la cabeza en el hombro de Ash

Ash la miraba dormir plácidamente - _¡Guau! se ve tan linda_ - Pensó Ash

Misty se re acomodo en el hombro de Ash.

Ash no dejaba de mirarla hasta que el sueño lo venció quedando recargo ligeramente en ella y tomando su mano

Mientras tanto Drew y May no paraban de platicar, hasta que a May le salto una duda – Y dime ¿Cómo es que terminaste aquí? ¿No estabas de vacaciones con tu familia?

Drew se puso nervioso - Ah sí, es que bueno, yo, - dudo por un momento - Recibí la invitación de Ash, y cuando me contó hacia donde se dirigían, no pude desaprovechar la oportunidad - Se rasco la nuca

- Espera ¿Como que Ash te invitó?

-Si ¿qué? acaso no te lo contó

- No por eso me sorprendió verte por aquí pero me... Me alegra de que estés aquí con migo, digo con nosotros - May se sonrojó

Drew sonrió - Si yo también estoy contento de estar contigo, quiero decir con ustedes – Después de eso ambos se quedaron dormidos recargándose el uno con el otro

- _Buenas tardes señores pasajeros les habla su capitán, estamos descendiendo a la ciudad de México, son las 6:30 Pm la temperatura es de 21 grados centígrados gracias por viajar con nosotros_

Ash despertó al escuchar el anuncio - ¡Qué bien! ya vamos a aterrizar

De repente se escuchó un estruendo, que hizo temblar el avión, Ash sujeto a Misty - ¿Qué fue eso?

- _Damas y caballeros hemos tenido problemas con el motor uno, por favor guarden la calma y abróchense sus cinturones_ - Pidió el piloto

Ash miro por la ventana, afuera se estaba incendiando la turbina y el avión temblaba, Ash se levantó de golpe

Misty lo vio dirigirse a la puerta - ¡ASH! ¿A dónde vas?

- ¡Voy a ayudar!

- ¡Pero es peligroso!

- Tranquila, se lo que tengo que hacer

- ¡ASH!

Ash echo su gorra para atrás y rápidamente se acercó a la puerta - ¡Capitán! déjeme salir, puedo ayudar

El capitán lo sujeto - Lo siento hijo pero, no voy a dejar que te arries... -

Ash se soltó del agarre del capitán, se acercó a la puerta abrió y se lanzó al vacío

- ¡NO CHICO! - El capitán trato de detenerlo pero no pudo, solo quedo recargado en la puerta, pensando lo peor pero, de repente observo una silueta que se acercaba

- ¡Pidgeot! Acércame a la turbina - Ash salió de entre las nubes montando a pidgeot

Pidgeot se acercó a la turbina - ¡Rayos! esto está ardiendo - Tomo una pokebola - Squirtle usa chorro de agua para apagar el fuego - Squirtle lanzo el chorro de agua apagando las llamas de la turbina.

- ¡Bien! ahora aterricemos el avión, charizard yo te eligió

Charizard salió de la pokebola, volando a la par de pidgeot - Bien charizard despeja el cielo para poder ver la pista - Charizard uso su lanzallamas, que desvaneció las nubes dejando a la vista la pista de aterrizaje.

Ash saco otra pokebola - Buizel yo te elijo - Buizel monto a pidgeot - Bien chicos debemos bajarlos sanos y salvos, buizel usa chorro de agua, squirtle usa rayo de hielo y pidgeot ve descendiendo hacia la pista - Los pokemon entendieron la idea de Ash

- Charizard tu y yo vamos a inclinar el avión - Charizard se colocó a un lado de pidgeot, Ash se pasó al lomo de charizard, mientras que squirtle y buizel fueron llevados por pidgeot.

Ejecutando las órdenes de Ash  
hicieron descender el avión, mientras que los pasajeros se aferraron a sus asientos.

Charizard disminuía la velocidad del avión que se deslizaba por el hielo

Después de un gran esfuerzo lograron aterrizar el avión, dejando una columna de hielo que se derretía

Ash y sus pokemon quedaron tirados aun lado del avión por el cansancio - Bueno no fue tan difícil - Dijo Ash a sus pokemon agotado - Bien hecho chicos regresen, gracias por todo

- ¡ASH!

Ash volteo al escuchar a sus amigos - ¡Chicos! ¿Están bien?

Misty se acercó muy enojada - ¡Como qué! "si estamos bien" ¡acaso estás loco! ¡Te lanzaste al vacío y arriesgaste tu vida!

- Pero Misty solo intentaba ayudar, de no ser así pudimos avernos estrellado

Brock se acercó tocando el hombro de Ash - Si te lo agradecemos pero, no deberías arriesgarte así

Dawn lo miro preocupada - Si Ash nos preocupaste

- Si creíamos que había pasado algo malo, nos asustaste - Cometo May con tono de susto

Drew se cruzó de brazos - Creo que se preocupan demasiado, Ash es un entrenador pokemon y no creo que haga las cosas sin pensar

Tracey sonrió y negó con la cabeza - Se nota que no lo conoces

Max salto de detrás de ellos - ¡Guau! estuvo increíble Ash

Ash sonrió - ¡Verdad! que si

- Si fue ¡increíble! debes enseñarme como lo haces

- ¡Max! comportare - lo regaño May

- Lo siento

Ash se rio - Bueno ya, vámonos a la ciudad que hay que ir al hotel a registrarnos

- Bien pero trata de no meterte en problemas en el camino

- Jaja que graciosa Misty

Después de un difícil aterrizaje, nuestros héroes iniciaran sus aventura en esta región ¿que será lo que les deparara? historia continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Liga México diferente liga misma meta

Después de su aterrizaje forzoso Ash y sus amigos se dirigieron al interior del aeropuerto.

- Bien amigos ya es hora de salir a la aventura, esta región tiene aroma a aventura, que buen recibimiento con lo del avión no lo creen jajaja

Todos lo miraron de forma sería - ¡NOOO!

Ash retrocedió unos pasos - Huy que carácter

Brock sonrió y se cruzó de brazos - En algo tienes razón Ash es un nuevo lugar con nuevas aventuras y muchas chicas por conocer - Sonrió ansioso

Tracey miro al frente con una sonrisa - Con nuevos pokemon por ver y dibujar

May cerro ambos puños emocionada - ¡Sí! con muchas tiendas y con un nuevo reto

Drew la miro y sonrió - Ja con un nuevo camino por conocer y muchas cosas por ver

Max sonrió - Y voy a participar en una liga, atrapando muchos pokemon

- Con más aventuras, solo espero que no nos perdamos - dijo Dawn con las manos en la cintura

Misty estiro el brazo izquierdo - Con más pokemon de agua, playas y con un Brock por tranquilizar - soltó una risa burlona

Ash levantó el brazo derecho - Con mucha comida, mas batallas, nuevas medallas y una liga por ganar ¡si! a la carga chicos

Cuando entraron a la terminal muchas personas y reporteros rodearon a Ash

Un reportero le acerco un micrófono - Hola amigo de noticieros Terevisa, cuéntanos tu experiencia ¿cómo fue que te lanzaste al vacío? ¡Para salvar un avión con 60 pasajeros!

Ash se sonrojó poniéndose nervioso - Bu... Bu... e no yo solo hice lo necesario

Otro reportero se le acerco con el micrófono - Hola para tv olmeca ¿nos podrías decir? ¿qué fue lo que te impulso para lanzarte así del avión?

Ash sonrió nervioso - La verdad es que vengo con unos amigos y como yo fui quien los invito su seguridad es mi responsabilidad, además de que en casos así no me puedo quedar con los brazos cruzados - Se rasco la nuca apenado

Los reporteros se acercaron con los demás acercándose primero con Misty

- Hola jovencita dime ¿qué sentiste? al ver como tu novio ¡se lanzó del avión! para después asegurar el aterrizaje de todos los pasajeros - Pregunto el reportero de Terevisa

Misty se sonrojó - Bueno me espante mucho pero él no es... - E

May la interrumpió - Pero lo va hacer jaja

- ¡MAY!

May se puso frente a la cámara - Bueno yo creo que fue muy impulsivo de su parte

Max se puso frente a su hermana - Pero aun así nos salvo la vida

Brock hizo a un lado a Max - Hola chicas de todo México, yo soy Brock soy soltero y yo fui quien le enseño a ser así de valiente a mi amigo jaja

Reportero sonrió incrédulo - haaaa

Dawn intervino - Fue muy heroico pero peligroso, aun así le doy las gracias por salvarnos

Los reporteros se acercaron con Drew - Y díganos cuál es su opinión Joven

Drew se cruzó de brazos - Sin comentarios

Reporteros se dirigieron a sus cámaras correspondientes - Bueno ahí lo tienen y muchas gracias por los comentarios de casi todos

Después de esto Ash fue por pikachu mientras que sus amigos lo esperaban en la entrada

Al llegar al módulo correspondiente se encontró con una linda chica, que era la encargada de cuidar a los pokemon

La chica al verlo se sonrojo y después de entregarle a pikachu se acercó a Ash un poco temerosa

Chica jugaba con un mechón de su cabello - Disculpa

Ash la volteo a ver - ¿mmm? a hola

- Hola, mi nombre es Laura y quisiera darte las gracias por a ver salvado el avión, es que mi abuela viajaba en él y bueno gracias

Ash se rasco la nuca y le sonrió - No fue nada, solo trate de hacer lo correcto - rio apenado

- Bueno gracias - Laura se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla - Y luego se fue

Ash se quedó inmóvil – De, de nada

En ese momento Misty se acerco

- ¡Vamos! Ash que esperas - Se acercó y noto que estaba estático - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porque estas tan rojo? ¿Te sientes bien?

Ash reacciono - ¿Eh? A si no, no es nada vámonos - Ash miro a pikachu - Uuuf por poco y me ve - Le susurro a pikachu

Misty volteo - ¿Decías algo?

Ash se puso nervioso - ¡No! ¡Claro que no! verdad pikachu

Pikachu negó con la cabeza y le sonrió a Ash con complicidad

Al salir tuvieron que tomar dos taxis, ya que la ciudad era muy grande como para caminar

Brock iba en el asiento del copiloto - Oigan ¿alguien sabe a dónde hay q ir a registrarse?

Max levanto los hombros - No la verdad es que Ash dijo que todo estaba bajo control, así que no pregunte mas

May bajo la mirada resignada - Pero Ash es muy despistado

Drew se cruzó de brazos - Pero debe saber a dónde ir ¿no?

Todos se quedaron pensando

Mientras que en el otro taxi Dawn miraba por la ventana - Oye Ash ¿a dónde se supone que vamos?

- Vamos a un lugar llamado bellas artes pokemon, ahí nos registraremos y nos darán las instrucciones para poder participar

Misty lo miro sorprendida - Ash me sorprende que estés tan informado, normalmente tu solo corres sin rumbo

- Jaja muy graciosa, esta vez es diferente, según me contaron aquí están mas separados los gimnasios así que durante mis cortas vacaciones me puse a estudiar esta región y todo sobre la liga

Tracey lo miro con la misma expresión de Misty - Ash ahora si que me sorprendes, pero dime como es ese lugar

Ash señalo a su derecha - Bueno solo mira por la ventana

Ash y sus amigos observaron la enorme plaza y el edificio de en medio que era alumbrado por reflectores

- ¡GUAUUUUU! - Exclamaron todos sorprendidos

Misty miro el lugar de forma curiosa - Pregunto ¿que abra dentro?

- Pinturas y esculturas de pokemon - Contesto Ash

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Le pregunto Dawn

- Ya les dije estudie la región

Tracey miro el lugar emocionado - Pues vamos a verlas

- No mejor vamos a otro lado

Misty miro a Ash - ¿Por qué no? Ash

- Es que la verdad, se mucho acerca de eso pero sigo sin entender las pinturas jejé

- pi pika - Pikachu sonrió por la contestación de su amigo

Misty alzo los hombros - Ya decía yo que era mucho pedir

- Pero bueno hay que darle crédito por haber estudiado tanto - Dijo Dawn sonriendo

- Estoy de acuerdo - Comento Tracey

Cuando llegaron se dirigieron al interior del edificio

Max señalo el modulo del centro - ¡Miren! ahí esta vamos Ash - Miro a su alrededor sin encontrarse a nadie

Ash estaba más adelante junto con los demás - ¡Max! qué esperas una invitación, muévete

Max corrió con ellos

Misty miro a Ash y le sonrió - Hay Ash tú siempre con el mismo entusiasmo

- ¡Claro vamos! esperen ¿todos se van a inscribir?

- Bueno no se ustedes pero yo no sé combatir - respondió Tracey

- Yo sí pero no es lo mío así que no, yo prefiero otras cosas - Puntualizo Brock

Ash los miro - Entiendo pero, entonces quien si se va a inscribir

Misty dio un paso al frente - ¡Yo! esta vez sí entrare y reuniré las medallas

Dawn se recargó en hombro de Ash - Yo también Ashito

Misty abrió los ojos al ver el gesto de Dawn hacía con Ash

- ¡Yo también! - Dijo May

- Y yo

Ash miro a May y a Drew - ¿Enserio van a participar?

- Oigan no se olviden de mi - Pidió Max

Ash lo miro - ¡Así! olvidaba que ya eres un entrenador, bien en ese caso ¡vamos a registrarnos!

Todos se acercaron al módulo, donde una enfermera Joy de tés un poco menos clara los recibiría

Brock se le acerco rápidamente - Hay morenaza de mi vida convierte me en tu acompañante siiii

Joy lo miro extrañada - ¿Mmm?

Misty le jalo la oreja - Ya Romeo ni si quiera en esta región te comportas - Lo jalo aventándolo hacia atrás - Discúlpelo enfermera, bueno yo me llamo Misty, él es Tracey, él es Max, ella es May, ella es Dawn, él es Drew y él es Ash venimos a inscribirnos a la liga

Joy miro con atención a Ash - ¡Haaa! yo te conozco, eres ese chico que salvo el avión ¿verdad? Ash se apeno - Si soy yo

- Es un placer conocerte, eres todo un héroe

Ash se rasco la nuca - Gracias pero no soy un héroe, yo solo quería ayudar

Misty miro a Joy y con una mueca de disgusto

Brock empezó a llorar de manera dramática - ¡Haaaa no puede ser!

May se acercó a Ash - ¡Valla! Ash se ve que ya tienes fama, nada mal para la primera impresión

- Jaja tú crees

Max se acercó con la enfermera - Disculpe enfermera Joy, me podría registrar por favor

- ¡Claro! amiguito solo necesito tu pokedex y el de los demás por favor

Max le entrego el suyo - Aquí tiene enfermera Joy

Ash saco el suyo - Claro aquí esta

May extendió su mano con el pokedex - Tome es el mío

Dawn imito a los demás - Y este el mío

Drew entrego su pokedex - Aquí tiene

- Bueno yo no tengo pero, fui líder del gimnasio celeste

Joy miro a Misty - Lo ciento pero necesito tu pokedex para inscribirte

- ¡Que!

May le hablo a Ash en el oído - Oye Ash creo que puedes ayudar a Misty

- ¡Que! ¿de que estas hablando May? habla más claro

May hizo una cara de fastidio - ¡Ahí! mira solo debes... - May le hablo en secreto

Ash al escuchar la idea de May se hizo a un lado - ¡Que! Pero siquiera crees que funcione

- ¡Claro! no notaste como te recibió, solo haz, lo que yo te diga

- ¿Bueno? ¿tu q dices pikachu?

May lo miro otra de forma seria - Recuerden que es por Misty

Pikachu afirmo con la cabeza - Bien lo aremos

Mientras tanto los demás escuchaban la pequeña pelea de Misty, para poder inscribirse

- Pero enfermera enserio no se puede hacer nada

- Bueno tal vez pero necesito... - No acabo de hablar cuando se quedó mirando fijo

Misty la observo y volteo para ver qué era lo que estaba viendo

Joy observo a Ash que se acercaba a ella con una mirada diferente

Ash se acercó con una sonrisa y mirando fijo a Joy - Disculpe enfermera Joy realmente no hay forma de que mi amiga sea inscrita en la liga - Dijo con una vos muy dulce mientras tomaba ligeramente su mano y de reojo veía a May como buscando su aprobación la cual fue dada

Misty echaba fuego por los ojos - ¡QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTA HACIENDO!

May la sujeto - Tranquila solo actúa ya veras

Ash continuo hablando - Disculpe la molestia, dulce enfermera pero realmente quisiera saber si no hay posibilidad de que se inscriba mi amiga - Reitero mirando con cierto brillo en los ojos y mirando directamente a los ojos de Joy

Joy le sonrió mientras lo miraba a los ojos - Si solo necesito que me muestre una medalla para confirmar su identidad, es justo lo que le iba a decir

- Bueno aquí tengo una medalla enfermera Joy - Misty la saco de su bolsa

Joy no dejaba de ver a Ash

- Enfermera Joy

Joy no contesto

- ¡ENFERMERA JOY!

- Ah si lo ciento ya esta tengan

- Gracias por su amabilidad hasta luego enfermera - Dijo Ash

Después de eso salieron del edificio, Brock se acerco a Ash - ¡ASH DIME COMO LO HICISTE!

Ash iba caminando muy tranquilo comiendo que había comprado al salir de allí - ¿Ha que te refieres?

- Sabes bien a que me refiero

Ash señalo su comida - ¡Ah! esto muy simple solo vas al puesto pides algo llamado taco al pastor y te lo dan, es muy rápido, barato y muy sabroso ¿quieres?

Brock se exalto - ¡No eso no! me refiero a la enfermera Joy

- Haaaa ya, no se bien a que te refieres pero, sobre todo ese teatro pregúntale a May

Misty iba más adelante y escucho a sus amigos - ¡Así que! fuiste tu la que hizo que Ash hiciera eso

May alzo los hombros - ¡Bueno ya! solo era para ver si podía hacerlo, no lo tomes a mal

Dawn caminaba con ellas - Pues a mi me sorprendió con la naturalidad que lo hizo

May sonrió - ¡Claro! con la motivación adecuada y decirle que tiene que hacer, no se necesita mas jajaja - Les guiña un ojo

- ¿Y cuál fue esa motivación? - pregunto Dawn

May sonrió - Simple fue Misty le dije que si no lo hacia Misty estaría triste y que seguro se regresaría a su casa

Dawn sonrió - ¡Ah ya entiendo! así que lo hizo por Misty

Misty se sonrojo y volteo a ver a Ash

Max se acercó con Ash - ¿Y ahora? ¿a dónde Ash?

Drew también le surgió la duda - Si que se supone que vamos a hacer ahora, ya es de noche

- Tranquilos tenemos reservaciones para el hotel fiesta pokemon inn, así que hoy vamos a descansar y mañana vamos ir por la primera medalla

- ¡Si!

Después de registrarse para la liga pokemon nuestros héroes irán a descansar y mañana comenzaran su nuevo viaje por la liga México esta historia continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien esta es la cuarta reedición de este fic, tal vez no me lo crean pero estoy muy contentó con los reviews que e recibido tanto los buenos como las observaciones, me han ayudado a mejorar como escritor y ahora tengo muchos mas lectores, espero aprender aún más así que, cualquier comentario es bien aceptado gracias.**

* * *

Capítulo 4: A pa' nochecita

Después de haberse registrado nuestros héroes fueron al hotel que les había reservado la liga y ahora que será lo que van hacer

Ash y sus amigos estaban en la recepción - Bueno ya está, ya nos registramos ¿ahora? ¿Quieren ir a cenar?

Dawn afirmo con la cabeza - ¡Sí! pero ¿qué tipo de comida hay aquí y en dónde?

Brock coloco su mano en su barbilla - No sé pero, les puedo preparar alg...

Ash lo interrumpió - ¡NO! perdona Brock no niego que seas un gran cocinero pero, si México es famoso y reconocido en el mundo por algo es por la música, el baile, la fiesta, la historia y la comida así que en este viaje rara vez vas a cocinar ¿de acuerdo?

Brock afirmo con la cabeza - Si entiendo, guau se nota que realmente estudio la región

Drew se dirigió a Ash - Pero entonces ¿vamos a cenar ya? yo me estoy muriendo de hambre

- ¡Si yo igual! - Comento May

- Que raro hermanita - Comento Max de forma sarcástica

Ash dio unos pasos al frente - Los voy a llevar a un restaurante de por aquí cerca, para probar la comida Mexicana a la carga chicos vamos pikachu

- pi-ka-pi

Caminaban todos por las calles de la ciudad mirando a su alrededor

Max adelanto unos pasos hasta llegar con Ash que caminaba a un lado de Misty - Oye Ash dime ¿qué tipo de comida hay aquí? por qué, sinceramente no se

- Bueno hay de todo tipo pero lo que más hay es comida picante

- Hooo ya veo y ¿es muy picante?

Ash levantó los hombros - No lo sé, en internet solo decía picante

Misty lo miro - Oye Ash ¿qué debemos pedir? por qué no sabemos ni nombres ni nada

Tracey hablo desde más atrás - ¡Oye Ash! yo creo que...

Dawn se acercó a Ash y le toco el hombro - Ashi tu podrías pedir por mi algo que tu creas que este sabroso

También a mí por favor - Pidió Max

Ash afirmo con la cabeza - Claro por mí no hay problema, ¿si quieren? yo pido por todos ya después ustedes escogen

Sus amigos siguieron que si excepto Misty quien no dijo nada

Ash la miro - Misty que pasa ¿no quieres que pida por ti?

- Por mi has lo que quieras, copia de Brock, me da igual

Ash miro a pikachu - Pero que le pasa

- ¿Pika chu?

- Haaaaaaaaa ja ja ja aaaahi

Misty se espantó y dio un brinco a los brazos de Ash - Haaa ¿que fue eso?

Ash sonrió de forma burlona - Tranquila es el grito Mexicano

- Haaaa ¿mmm? oye Ash po, po, podrías bajarme por favor - Misty se sonrojó

Ash se dio cuenta que la seguía cargando - ¡Ah sí! perdona

May miro a Ash - Valla, valla no eres tan lento como todos creían - Dijo May burlándose del sonrojo de su amigo

Ash puso su dedo índice en su boca - Shhh calla sino me va ir mal

Fueron recibidos en la puerta haciéndolos pasar y les dieron una mesa.

Ash se sentó y Pikachu bajo de su hombro - Bien chicos les voy a pedir de comer unos guaraches

Drew sonrió sin ser notado

Brock miro a Ash - ¿Pero que eso no son zapatos?

Tracey miro a Ash - ¿Zapatos?

Ash se rio - ¡No! ¡ya verán! están muy sabrosos

May miro el menú todo se le hacía desconocido

Max al miro el menú y no reconocer nada, regreso la mirada con Ash - Que bueno que investigaste Ash, sino no sé cómo le podríamos hacer

Mientras esperaban empezó a sonar una música desconocida para casi todos

Dawn al oírla miro a Ash - Oye Ash que es esa música

Ash jugaba con pikachu y al oír la pregunto miro a Dawn

May le puso atención a la música - ¡Es cierto! yo nunca la había escuchado

Ash sonrió - Ja muy sencillo chicas se llama salsa

- ¿salsa? pero que no eso es comida italiana

Ash soltó otra risilla - No así se llama un género musical vengan, vamos a ver es música para bailar en pareja - le extendió la mano a Misty para que se levantará

Misty lo miro y tomo su mano para levantarse

Tracey miraba su pokegear - Vallan yo espero la comida

Ash afirmo con la cabeza - De acuerdo vengan

Todos caminaron entrando más al restaurante y cada vez se escuchaba más fuerte la música, de repente la música acabo y cuando llegaron a la pista inicio otra canción

Misty miro la pista - Guau

Drew sonrió nuevamente sin decir nada

May sonrió - jaja increíble ¿no crees Drew?

- ¿Eh? a si muy increíble

Dawn junto sus manos - ¡Qué bonito!

Brock miraba anonadado - ¿Pero y como se pueden mover habiendo tanta gente?

Max noto eso en la pista - Es cierto ¿cómo lo hacen?

Ash miro a pikachu - ¿No lo sé? yo aprendí los movimientos pero no entiendo cómo se mueven sincronizados

Misty lo miro sorprendida - ¿Enserio los aprendiste?

- Si pero la práctica es otra cosa pero, espero que con el tiempo mejore, ya que es muy divertido - Miro hacia la pista

Regresaron a la mesa estaban

- ¡Esto esta delicioso! - Comento Brock

- Es cierto esta riquísimo - Dijo muy contenta

Max acomodo sus anteojos - Guau nunca había comido algo igual

Ash sonrió - Se los dije por cierto Brock toma ponle un poco de esto - Le extendió un recipiente con un líquido rojo algo espeso con semillas - Esto es a lo que llaman salsa de árbol - Contuvo su risa

Brock miro el recipiente - Claro ¿por qué no? - Brock tomo la cuchara del recipiente y le echo del líquido a su comida

Ash se hizo a un lado, tomando un vaso con agua y jalando a Misty

Misty miro a Ash extrañada - ¿Que pasa Ash?

Ash le sonrió - Nada solo hazte a un lado

Brock dio una gran mordida donde había más salsa pero, poco a poco su cara se puso roja - ¡Haaaaa...gua! por favor agua

Ash le lanzo el vaso de agua al rostro - Jajaja bien Brock - La cara de Brock sacaba humo - Genial no creía que iba a funcionar

Max se empezó a reír - Ash jajaja estuvo genial

Misty le dio un leve golpe - Ash eso no se hace

- Hay no aguantan nada

Dawn miro la salsa - Eso sí que se ve picoso

Tracey termino de comer y retomo su pokegear - Bueno gracias por la comida ¡estuvo delicioso!

De repente la música se interrumpió - ¡Damas y caballeros! Con ustedes la ¡SOOONORA SANTANERAAAA!

Drew abrió los ojos sorprendido

- La sonora que Ash quiens... -May no termino de preguntar cuando Ash se levantó de golpe - ¡GENIAL! - salió corriendo

Todos salieron tras el pero, cuando llegaron a la pista de baile lo perdieron de vista

Max señalo hacia la pista - Miren allá esta

Todos menos Drew miraron sorprendidos a Ash que bailaba cerca de donde estaba el grupo.

Ash bailaba con una chica

Misty quiso ir con el pero al poner un pie en la pista fue sujetada de su mano derecha por otra haciéndola gira

Ash vio que Misty había entrado a la pista a sí que pasando e intercambiando parejas se acercó poco a poco a ella

A Misty la seguían haciendo bailar, hasta que Ash se cercó.

Misty tenía una expresión sorprendida por como la llevaban, hasta que sintió como de repente la tomaban de la cintura y tomaban su mano izquierda - Hola Misty que haces por aquí - Sonrió Ash mirándola a los ojos

Misty lo miro algo seria - Buscándote pero que se supone que estás haciendo

- Bailando jaja vamos solo déjate llevar

- No deberíamos volver con los otros para regresar al hotel

- Tal vez pero ya que mañana nos vamos al primer gimnasio quisiera al menos acabar esta pieza te parece

Misty se sonrojó - Ok

Ash la acerco más y empezó a bailar, ella imito los pasos que hacia Ash con los pies pero, moviendo más las caderas a lo que Ash sonrió - Bien ahora - la música se aceleró un poco más, Ash tomo la mano derecha de Misty jalándole para hacerla girar pero, antes de que acabara el giro paso la mano sobre su cuello haciendo que su brazo se recargara en su cuello ambos giraron, Ash la tomo de la cintura haciendo que regresarán a la posición inicial repitiendo sus pasos, Ash tomo con su mano izquierda la mano izquierda de Misty soltando su cintura y haciéndola girar con su mano al dar el giro hizo que Misty diera otra al lado contrario pasando la mano de ella a la otra mano de el, la música estaba por terminar, así que le dio otra vuelta jalándola hacia él, sujeto con su mano derecha la cintura de Misty y con la izquierda la mano izquierda de ella, la inclino hacia atrás y la hizo regresar quedando frente a frente con sus marides rozando y con su respiración algo acelerada, en el momento que había acabado la canción.

Ash trago saliva - Que bien bailas

Misty le sonrió - Gracias

Ash reacciono - Anda vámonos

Misty y Ash caminaron fuera de la pista

Dawn se acercó a Ash con Pikachu en sus brazos - ¡Valla! no sabía que podías bailar así, debes enseñarme - Agarro a Ash del brazo - Por favor - Dijo con un tono dulce

- Si claro cuando quieras

Misty se molestó por la confianza de la chica hacia Ash - Bueno ya vámonos

Ash y sus amigos se dirigieron al hotel - Oye pikachu que te pareció

Pikachu le sonrió

Brock miro a Ash - Ahora que recuerdo te agradezco que me hayas dejado con esa chica en el avión Ash te debo una

Ash lo miro son entender

Tracey palmeo el hombro de Ash -Si Ash gracias por eso

- ¿De qué hablan? - Pregunto Misty

Ash miro a Misty - No tengo idea

Cuando llegaron al hotel la encargada les dio sus llaves pero, nadie checo su número de habitación

Ash se quedó parado en la recepción junto con Max, Dawn y Drew - Bueno ahorita regresamos nosotros vamos a dejar a los pokemon, al centro pokemon oye Misty ¿quieres que lleve tus pokemon?

- Si por favor, nosotros vamos a ir a dormir, hasta mañana

May por que no me das tus pokemon, yo los llevare así tu podrás ir a descansar

May le entrego sus pokebolas - Si gracias Drew

Dawn se dirigió a la puerta - Bien vamos

Max levantó su brazo - Si vamos ya quiero que amanezca para empezar el viaje

Tracey se despidió - Bueno nos vemos mañana

La habitación 106 fue la que le había tocado a Misty - Guau nunca creí que Ash supiera bailar y menos de esa forma, bueno será mejor que me meta a bañar para relajarme - Se estiró y entro al baño

May entro a su habitación la 110 - Este lugar es muy acogedor lo mejor será darme un buen baño y luego acostarme

Tracey estaba en su habitación la cual compartía con Brock - Al parecer no vamos a dormir chicos y chicas

Brock asintió - Así es la recepcionista fue quien nos repartió lo cuartos

- Bueno ya que, bien cada quien a su cama hay que dormir

Brock se acostó en la cama de la izquierda - Bueno hasta mañana - apago la luz

Mientras en el pasillo Ash regreso con los demás pero sin Pikachu - Bueno vamos a dormir mañana será un día largo

Max asintió - Si y vamos a comenzar a capturar pokemon

Dawn bostezo - Pero hasta entonces a descansar bueno cualquier cosa estoy en el cuarto 107que sueñen conmigo - les guiño un ojo

Drew, Ash y Max se sonrojaron y la miraron

Dawn sonrió – O sea que sueñen con los angelitos

Drew sonrió - Bueno hasta mañana yo estoy en el cuarto 110

Ash tomo su llave - Yo en la 106 que descasen

- Hasta mañana

Drew llego a su habitación y la abrió - Estoy muerto solo quiero llegar a dormir - Entro al cuarto, todo estaba obscuro y solo entraba la luz de la luna por la ventana, Drew solo se quitó la chamarra y la playera para después acostarse y quedarse dormido

Ash abrió la puerta y observo el cuarto - Ahí de haber sabido que era tan grande, no hubiera dejado a pikachu en el centro pokemon - Se quitó la chaqueta y la playera quedando solo con pantalones - Pues será mejor que me bañe para poder descansar - Se dirigía al baño

Mientras tanto Dawn se había recostado - Este lugar sí que es diferente pero, ya quiero empezar a recorrerlo - Dijo con vos somnolienta, quedándose profundamente dormida

Mientras que en su cuarto Ash iba a abrir la puerta, cuando de pronto esta se abrió sola dejando salir vapor y dejando ver una perfecta silueta femenina

Ash se quedó frío viendo esa hermosa silueta - mi..mi.. Misty ¿pero que...?

Misty solo traía una toalla que cubría su cuerpo - ¡ASH!

Se escuchó una enorme cachetada, Misty se puso una bata mientras que, Ash se sobaba una mejilla que estaba al rojo vivo

- Perdón enserio no sabía que estabas aquí

Misty se cruzó de brazos - Si claro ¡se puede saber cómo fue que entraste!

Ash le mostro su llave - Con mi llave, se suponía que esta era mi habitación

Misty lo miro sorprendida - ¡Que!

Ash la miro temeroso - ¡No te alteres! enserio que yo no tuve nada que ve,r pero...

- ¿Pero qué?

Ash se puso nervioso - Te importaría si duermo aquí

Misty le dio otra cachetada

Ash se sobó su otra mejilla - ¡No seas mal pensada! es que la recepción ya cerro y los demás ya están dormidos, anda no te preocupes que dormiré en el suelo

Misty se quedó pensando - Esta bien te puedes quedar pero, antes métete al baño por favor

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Para vestirme tarado!

Ash se sonrojó - ¡Ha si perdón!

Después de que Misty se vistiera y Ash se bañara se prepararon para dormir

- Gracias por dejarme pasar la noche aquí

- No es nada, solo no te acostumbres y ya duérmete - Miro al suelo donde se encontraba recostado Ash

Ash se le quedo viendo y le sonrió

Misty lo miro extrañado - ¿Qué?

- Nada solo recordaba jaja creer que antes acampábamos diario y dormíamos diario juntos

Misty sonrió - Si ya lo extrañaba

- Si y yo a ti - Ash se sonrojó

Misty solo le sonrió para luego recostarse

Pero media hora después Ash seguía despierto - ¡Ahí! este suelo es muy incómodo, no voy a poder dormir

- ¿Ash?

Ash escucho la dulce voz de su amiga - ¿Si Misty?

- No puedes dormir, verdad

- La verdad no es fácil, el suelo está muy incomodo

Misty lo miro - Bueno si quieres puedes subir a acostarte, además la cama es matrimonial

Ash se puso nervioso - ¿ee...eeen...se...río? gra...gracias

- ¡Sí! solo quédate de tu lado de la cama - Lo miraba algo seria

- Si gracias - Ash se levantó pero, sus piernas se habían dormido por la incomodidad haciendo que se cayera casi sobre Misty, quedando cara a cara

Ash miraba a Misty fijamente a los ojos - Misty - trago saliva

Misty se sonrojó - Ash

Ash se volvió a poner nervioso – Pe, perdón mis piernas se durmieron - Se excusó saliendo del trance

Misty seguía sonrojada - Si solo acuéstate ya, quieres - Le dio la espalda

- Si claro - Ash se acostó en la otra orilla de la cama

Buenos las novedades no paran, ahora que nuestros amigos ya son más grandes, cosas diferentes pasan es su nuevo viaje esta historia continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Dulce despertar duro caminar

A la mañana siguiente la luz del sol entraba por la ventana alcanzando a Ash

Ash abrir los ojos lentamente, al sentir que algo se estaba recargando en su pecho los abrió por completo - ¿Mmm? ¿Qué es esto? - Se pregunto mentalmente, miro hacia su pecho encontrándose con el rostro de Misty, ella estaba recargada en el pecho de Ash - Misty - Susurro acercándose a ella, Ash sintió la respiración de ella que le rosaba el rostro.

Al verla dormir inconscientemente sonrió y sintió un cosquilleo en la boca del estomago

Misty entre abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro de Ash - ¿Ash? - Sonrió - Así que no fue un sueño - Volvió a cerrar los ojos, de forma repentina abrió los ojos - ¡ASH! Pero que.. - Misty se levanto separándose de el

Ash la miro - Hola Misty

Misty lo miro sacando fuego por los ojos - ¡ASH! - Le dio una fuerte cachetada

Ash callo bruscamente al suelo - ¡Misty tranquilízate! por favor ni si quiera me di cuenta, hasta que desperté

- ¡CALLATE ASH KETCHUM! ¡Como te atreves a sujetarme de esa forma! ¡¿Qué te as creído estas loco?!

- ¡Pero si tu también me estabas abrazando!

Misty lo miro y le soltó otra cachetada

Mientras que en la habitación 110

May y Drew estaban abrasados, ambos abrieron los ojos y al verse se separaron

May se cubría con las sabanas a pesar de traer su pijama, manteniéndose en la orilla de la cama - ¡¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo aquí?! ¡Pervertido!

- Eso es lo que te pregunto yo, esta es mi habitación

- ¡Claro que no fuera! - May lo miro dándose cuenta de que Drew no traía playera - ¡DREW! - Solo se escucho el sonido de la cachetada

Mientras que en la recepción los demás los esperaban

Brock los vio salir de ascensor -¡Por fin! hasta que bajan, ¿Mmm? ¿Pero que fue lo que les paso? - Señalo las mejillas rojas e inflamadas de Ash y Drew

Ash y Drew se miraron tocando se sus mejillas - Nada solo fue una mañana muy cruda - Contesto Drew

Tracey los miro curioso - Pues pareciera que un gyarados los hubiera abofeteado

May y Misty lo miraron molestas - ¡¿Qué Dijiste Tracey?! - Tracey retrocedió intimidado

Dawn puso las manos en la cintura - ¿Que les pasa chicas? ¿Acaso ustedes son los gyarados?

Max se acercó quedando alado de Dawn - ¿Pues que fue lo paso?

Los cuatro involucrados se sonrojaron - ¡NADA! - Contestaron de forma cortante

Max levantó los hombros - Bueno no importa, Ash ¿a donde hay que ir?

- De acuerdo con la enfermera Joy, primero hay que ir hacia Guanajuato ahí esta el primer gimnasio

Brock miro a Ash - Pero ¿como vamos a llegar?

Ash se quedo pensativo por un momento - Bueno es temprano y estamos a tres horas y media, así que de aquí vamos a la central de autobuses y tomamos uno que nos lleve

Dawn puso las manos en la cintura - Al parecer aquí, uno solo se puede mover por transporte

Drew se acercó a la orilla entrada - Eso no importa lo que importa es que nos vallamos

Tracey y los demás también se acercaron a la entrada - Pues andando - En eso su estomago gruño - ¿Mmm? bueno creo que mejor almorzamos primero

Dawn sonrió tocando su estomago - Pensando lo bien yo también tengo hambre

May dio unos pasos al frente - En ese caso que les parece si tomamos el desayuno que ofrece el hotel

- Esta bien pero primero voy a ir por pikachu y mis pokemon, así que nos vemos allá

- Cierto debemos ir por los pokemon vamos Max - Dijo Drew Saliendo del hotel junto con Ash

- Oigan espérenme - Pido Max

Brock sonrió - Bueno vamos a desayunar

- De acuerdo vamos - Contesto Misty

Durante el almuerzo May y Misty se retiraron un momento

Max, Drew y Ash se sentaron - Ya Ash platícanos ¿que les paso para que bajaran así? - Pregunto Tracey aprovechando de que ellas no estaban

Ash le entrego un plato de comida a Pikachu quien se sentó junto a pimplum para comer - Ya les dije que nada - Contesto algo nervioso y sonrojándose

Drew suspiro fastidiado - Si solo que pasamos la noche con ellas - Confeso como si nada - Bueno yo con May y Ash con...

- ¡Cállate! que ahí vienen

- Ahora entiendo - Brock sonrió de forma burlona - por eso las mejillas rojas ¿pero que hicieron?

- ¿Quienes hicieron que Brock? - Pregunto Misty que estaba atrás de Brock

May se acercó mas - ¿De que hablaban?

Brock se asusto - ¡No de nada!

Ash resoplo - Estuvo cerca

De repente se escucho el ruido de unos cubiertos que habían golpeado el piso, Max se había lanzado sobre Drew - ¡Como que pasaste la noche con mi hermana!

- ¡MAX! - Grito May asustada

Drew era zarandeado por Max - ¡Cálmate Max! yo ni siquiera me di cuenta hasta hoy en la mañana

Misty miro furiosa a Ash - ¡ASH KETCHUM COMO SE LES OCURRIO DECIRLES! - Lo tomo de la playera agotándolo

- Es, pe, ra Mis, ty yo no les di, je, na, da

Misty lo soltó dejándolo caer - ¡Que! ¿Entonces?

Ash quedo en el suelo todo mareado - Haaa - Pikachu se acercó para ver si se encontraba bien

May jalo a Max pero el no soltaba a Drew - ¡Max suéltalo! - Soltó a Drew, May lo mantuvo sujetado - Solo fue una equivocación

Max miraba molesto a Drew - Si como no

Tracey sujeto a Max que se trataba de liberar del agarre de May - ¡Max cálmate!

- Si tranquilo no paso nada, solo fue un susto - Intervino Ash

- ¿Enserio? - Pregunto Max dudoso

Drew lo miro muy seguro - ¡Claro que si! yo seria incapaz de hacer algo que May no quisiera - Se cruzó de brazos - Todos lo miraron - Esperen así no era...

May aventó a Max y a Tracey a un lado - ¡Se pude saber a que demonios te refieres tarado!

Drew retrocedió asustado - Perdóname May me equivoque - May le soltó una fuerte golpe que lo dejo en el suelo

Brock intervino - Ya tranquilos por favor dejen de pelear

Dawn miro a Brock - Creo que ya es tarde para eso Brock

- Creo que si, bueno ya, es hora de irnos, Ash llevamos a la central de autobuses

Ash miro a Drew que estaba en el suelo - Si pero, creo que necesitamos una camilla para Drew - Lo ayudo a levantarse - Bueno Drew anda vámonos - Recargo el brazo de Drew en su cuello para ayudarlo a caminar

Drew estaba aturdido por el golpe - ¿Qué es un Drew?

May camino dando fuertes pisotones - ¡Max muévete! - Jalo a su hermano

Dawn sonrió bien andando chico - Les dijo a pikachu y a pimplum

Poco después llegaron a la central pero cuando Ash iba a comprar los boletos Misty lo acompaño, en una pantalla les mostraron los lugares disponibles

Misty miro la pantalla - Oye Ash me harías un favor

- Claro dime

- Podría ser yo quien acomode a todos

Ash y pikachu se miraron - ¿Claro? por mi no hay problema

Después de pagar los boletos Ash y sus amigos fueron al área comercial.

Dawn miro su reloj - Mmm ya falta poco para que salgamos

Max veía a su alrededor de pronto algo paso corriendo cerca de el - Ash mira - Señalo algo que salió corriendo hacia un cuarto obscuro

Ash lo alcanzo a ver - Veamos que dice el pokedex - Ash tomo su pokedex

El pokedex se abrió mostrando una pequeña araña de un color violeta obscuro - Viudarina el pokemon araña este pokemon es uno de los mas ágiles pero, a pesar de ser un pokemon venenoso no puede usar ataques venenosos hasta que evoluciona

Max se emociono - ¡Genial! ese será mi primer pokemon vamos por el, ¿qué pasa? ¿No vienen?

Ash lo miro - Lo siento Max pero, lo debes hacerlo solo

Misty le sonrió - Solo así podrás mejorar como entrenador

Max les sonrió a sus amigos - De acuerdo gracias chicos

- No tardes y ten cuidado - Le pidió May

Max siguió el camino por donde se había ido viudarina llegando a un cuarto obscuro

Max entro y lo vio - Treecko yo te eligió, treecko usa agilidad

Viudarina sintió que treecko se acercaba dio unos pasos hacia atrás desapareciendo en la obscuridad

Treecko se detuvo - ¿Que paso? ¿Donde esta? - Max saco el pokedex

- Una de las habilidades de viudarina es el camuflaje para desaparecer en la obscuridad

Max guardo el pokedex - Con que en la obscuridad - Se acercó a un interruptor y enciende la luz revelando el escondite de viudarina - ¡Ahí estas! treecko usa ataque rápido, luego mazo - Treecko obedeció dejando inconsciente a viudarina

- ¡Excelente! pokebola amiga ve

Mientras tanto los demás esperaban a Max

Ash le extendió el brazo a pikachu para que subiera a su hombro - Bien ya estamos listos solo hace falta Max...

- ¡Haaa! - Misty grito y salto a los brazos de Ash - ¡UNA ARAÑA!

Max sonrió - Lo siento Misty - Max traía a viudarina en el hombro - Y ¿Qué les parece?

May se acercó y acaricio a viudarina - Hay que lindo

Dawn también se cerco - Si es muy bonito

Brock observo con detenimiento a viudarina - Se ve en buena forma

Tracey saco su libreta y lápiz - ¡Guau! nunca había visto a ese pokemon, voy hacer un dibujo rápido

Misty se abrazó mas a Ash temblorosa - Si, si solo ¡guarda a esa cosa!

- Misty tranquila, Max regrésalo a su pokebola, ya hay que subir y a pesar de que Misty no pesa, supongo que querrá ir caminando

Misty se sonrojo - Si por favor guarda esa cosa Max

- Esta bien viadarina regresa

Misty suspiro y bajo de los brazos de Ash - Gracias, bien aquí están sus boletos

Al subir al autobús cada uno busco su asiento quedando casi todos juntos, Ash y Brock quedaron juntos a unos asientos mas atrás de conductor, Dawn y Tracey quedaron junto a ellos, Max y Drew un par de asientos atrás, mientras que Misty y May quedaron un poco más alejadas de los demás

- Oye Ash y eso que nos pusieras juntos envés de sentarte con Misty, ya me extrañabas verdad amigo - Le sonrió de forma burlona

- Jajá claro Brock pero, la verdad es que yo no los acomode sino Misty

Tracey miro a Ash - ¡Oh ya entiendo!

Ash miro a Tracey - ¿Qué?

Brock llevo su mano a su barbilla - Claro es obvio

Ash miro a pikachu, no entendían de qué hablaban - ¡¿Qué?!

Dawn afirmo con la cabeza - Si tienen razón

Ash se desesperó - ¡¿QUÉ?!

Tracey movió sus manos en señal de que Ash se calmara - Tranquilo Ash entiende, después de lo que paso anoche May y Misty querrán platicar y puso a Drew y a Max juntos para que aclaren el problema

- ¿Platicar? - Ash miro a pikachu - De que crees que vallan a platicar pikachu

- ¿Pika?

Mientras tanto Drew le explicaba a Max el mal entendido - Ahora ya entendiste no fue planeado ni con mala intención

Max lo miro aun dudoso - Entonces los pusieron juntos y no te diste cuenta por que no encendiste la luz

Drew afirmo con la cabeza - Así es

- Esta bien te creo

- Gracias, sabia que entenderías, además fue suficiente castigo lo que me hizo tu hermana ¿no crees? - Se sobó su mejilla, Max solo se rio

El camión ya había salido de la central y mientras avanzaba Misty platicaba con May.

- Bueno al parecer sus actos fueron sin malas intenciones - Respondió Misty cuando May le acabo de contar lo que había pasado

- Si pero si hubieras visto como me había abrasado no dirías lo mismo, su mano estaba en... - Se acercó y le susurró al oído

Misty de sorprendió - ¿Enserio?

- ¡Tu crees! si hubiera bajado mas - May se sonrojo - Bueno ya basta de mi, dime ¿Que paso con Ash? ¿Qué hizo? para que lo abofetearas de esa forma

- Bueno en la noche - Misty le platico lo que había ocurrido esa noche - No me apene muchísimo yo solo traía una toalla y el los pantalones - Se sonrojó

- Bueno ¿cuando menos esta bien?

- ¡MAY!

- Tranquila, no se lo diré a nadie

- Bueno, la verdad es que desde que esta mas alto que yo se ve mas fuerte - Sus mejillas se encendieron aun mas - ¡Y si! créeme esta en muy buena condición

Y así platicando se le fue mas rápido el tiempo para llegar a Guanajuato

Ash se estiró - ¡Ya estamos aquí! vamos por la primera medalla

Se dirigieron al gimnasio pero al llegar encontraron un letrero en la entrada

Tracey se acercó para leerlo - Cerrado por mantenimiento regrese mañana, huy tendremos que venir mañana

Max se puso triste - ¡No puede ser!

- ¡Que mala suerte! - Se quejó Ash

Dawn cruzo de brazos - ¿Entonces hasta mañana?

Drew miro la entrada del gimnasio - Eso parece

- ¿Entonces que vamos hacer hoy?

Ash miro a Pikachu, después ambos se quedaron pensativos - ¿Mmm? - Trono los dedos - Ya se Guanajuato es famoso por el las mo... - Se cayo de golpe poniendo una cara traviesa -

- Famoso ¿porque? - Pregunto Dawn

- Por un museo y por las minas abandonadas

- Sueña bien

- ¡Si a la carga!

- Pi pikachu

Sin nada mejor que hacer se dirigieron al museo, una vez ahí antes de entrar Ash se apretón por un momento.

- Max ven, tengo una idea

- ¿Que pasa? Ash

- Mira ve a ese puesto - Le susurro al oído - Y luego - Le volvió a susurrar

- Jajá claro

- Ah y ten - Ash le dio una pokebola

Max miro la pokebola - ¿Es?

Ash asintió y le sonrió - Pikachu acompáñalo

Pikachu brinco al hombro de Max y salió corriendo

May lo vio salir corriendo - ¡Oye Max! ¡¿A donde vas?!

Drew le toco el hombro - Déjalo solo fue por algo a la tienda ya nos alcanzara

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Si vamos no tardara - Comento Ash

Ash y Drew se miraron con cómplices

Una vez dentro caminaban por un pasillo que tenía fotografías de la ciudad

- ¡Guau! cuantas fotos pero, ¿por qué hay fotos de panteones?

- Es cierto Dawn, ahora que lo mencionas hay barias y no son bonitas

Tracey sonrió - Por que son de tumbas exhumadas

Brock miro las fotos detenidamente - Pero ¿porque hay fotos de eso aquí? - Miro a Ash

Ash levantó los hombros - Yo no se, no vivo aquí - Siguió caminando - Sigamos

Brock se quedo pensativo

Tracey lo miro curioso - ¿Qué pasa Brock?

Dawn lo miro con detenimiento - Si que pasa tienes cara de intriga

- Nada solo que es un poco rara la respuesta de Ash

Todos se sorprendieron - ¿Rara?

- Si piénsenlo Ash estudio cada lugar al que iríamos y por eso sabia del museo, creo que sabe algo que nosotros no

Drew cerro los ojos de forma desinteresada - Bueno no creo que sea nada sigamos

Ash ya iba mas adelante - ¡Se van a quedar o que!

- Ya vamos - Contesto May

Al final del pasillo llegaron a la puerta de una habitación, Ash se detuvo ahí

- ¿Que pasa Ash? - Le pregunto Misty

- Nada solo quería esperarlos

Brock le extraño eso

- ¿Ya están listos? para la atracción principal

Todos menos Drew se sorprendieron - ¿La atracción principal?

Ash abrió la puerta Dawn, May y Misty se asustaron

- Haaaaa

Brock y Tracey se sorprendieron - Increíble

Ash les hizo señas para que bajaran la voz - Tranquilas chicas las van a despertar - Hablo en voz baja

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Shhh

Ash se acercó a Misty con la mirada fija - Si gritan las momias - Se acerca a May - Se despertaran para - Se acerca a Dawn - Quitarles la piel y buajaja - Dijo con una voz lúgubre

Tracey se cruzó de brazos - Si como no - Dijo incrédulo

Drew lo miro - ¿Acaso lo dudas?

Brock miro a Drew - Tu si lo crees

- ¡Claro que si!

Tracey no lo podía creer - ¿Enserio?

- Si, miren vengan

Todos lo siguieron

Drew se acercó a la vitrina donde había una "momia" - Miren esa momia si sintió su grito observen

May la miro fijamente - ¿Que? solo esta fea y con la boca abierta

Ash señalo la vitrina - Miren con cuidado

Misty se acercó más - ¿A que te refieres?

De pronto la momia movió la cabeza asustando a todos

Misty abraso a Ash - Haaaaa

Dawn se coloco detrás de Ash - ¡HAAAA!

May salto a los brazos de Drew - ¡Se movió sola!

Brock y Tracey quedaron en shock

La momia se levantó lentamente, las chicas gritaron más fuerte

Ash y Drew estallaron en carcajadas

De detrás de una cortina salió Max -Increíble que caras - Se burlo sosteniendo su estomago por la risa - Jajá gastly ya puedes salir bien echo

Gastly se hizo visible, alejándose de la momia que estaba manipulando

Misty se enfureció - ¡Se puede saber que pasa aquí!

May coloco sus manos en la cintura - ¡Si explíquense!

De pronto Dawn sintió algo en su hombro - ¡Haaa otra momia! - Del susto callo al suelo

- Jajá buen trabajo pikachu - Ash se acercó a su amigo, quitándole la mascara de momia con la que había asustado a Dawn

- Pi pika pi

Las chicas se enfurecieron - ¡ASH, MAX, DREW! - Gritaron muy molestas acercándose a ellos de forma amenazante

Después de esto salieron del museo

Ash traía un chichón en la cabeza y los cachetes inflamados - Que exageradas no aguantan nada - Hablo sin que se entendiera muy bien debido a lo inflamado con los cachetes

Drew caminaba junto a Ash en las mismas condiciones - A ver cuando te vuelvo a hacer caso - Se quejó

Max caminaba detrás de ellos - Y ahora ya tengo un pokemon fantasma, gracias Ash

Misty caminaba aun muy molesta y con los brazos cruzados - Ni te quejes Ash lo tienes bien merecido, no puedo creer que sigas haciendo tus tontas bromas creí que ya habías madurado

May miro molesta a Drew - Y tu Drew como es que lo ayudaste yo creí que eras mas maduro, valla forma de hacer bromas

Dawn avanzo más rápido - Bueno ya vámonos que este museo no me gusta

Tracey también se adelanto un poco - ¡Si! ahora vamos a las minas que les parecen

Ash asintió lentamente - Si vamos

Brock rio de forma burlona - Bueno no creo que quieran hacer mas bromas, al menos durante algún tiempo

Pikachu río rascándose la nuca, Mientras seguían avanzando en dirección a alas minas

Ash suspiro - Bueno vamos a las minas

May miro hacia arriba de forma pensativa - ¿Y es seguro ir?

Brock saco de su bolsillo una guía que había tomado en la central de autobuses - ¿Mmm? según esta guía, si es muy seguro, estas minas son lugares sin actividad de trabajo y solo son lugares turísticos

May sonrió - ¡Ah! entonces vamos

Ash y sus amigos siguieron avanzando entre las calles hasta llegar a las afueras de la ciudad.

Ash miro el lugar detenidamente - Bien ya casi llegamos

De pronto escucharon ruidos d entre el pasto, de pronto frente a ellos salió de la tierra un Pokemon Ash sonrió al reconocer al pokemon - ¡Genial! siempre quise ese pokemon

Max que no lo conocía saco su pokedex verde - Veamos

El pokedex se abrió mostrando a un pokemon de roca pero, cristalino, del tamaño de un raichu y de color verde obscuro - Cuarx el pokemon piedra brillosa este pokemon tipo roca es capas de usar habilidades de hielo debido a su forma cristalina, este pokemon se esconde bajo de zonas con mucha tierra, además de que existen en diferentes colores por eso se cree que cada color corresponde a alguna fortuna

Max cerró el pokedex - Increíble

Ash miro a Max por sobre su hombro izquierdo - Si es por eso que quiero atraparlo

Misty sonrió - Pues adelante Ash, que si no se te escapa mira - Señalo al pokemon que estaba por meterse nuevamente a la arena

Ash lo miro - ¡Ahí no! ¡Espera! - Pikachu bajo del hombro de Ash

Cuarx miro a Ash, el solo sonrió, tomando una pokebola de su cinturón - Bien hora de salir viejo amigo, primeape ¡yo te elijo!

Misty y Brock se sorprendieron - ¡¿Primeape?!

Dawn los miro no entendía el porqué de su sorpresa - ¿Qué pasa chicos?

Brock señalo al antiguo pokemon de Ash - ¡Ese primeape es uno de los pokemon que Ash dejo en kanto!

Misty miro curiosa a primeape - ¿Cómo es que esta aquí?

Mientras ellos no salían de su sorpresa Ash se preparaba para pelear - Muy bien primeape usa ¡golpe centrado! - Primeape se acercó a gran velocidad pero cuarx salto evadiendo el ataque, mientras caía lanzo una ventisca,

- primeape esquívalo - Primeape brinco pero el frío tenso sus músculos y cuarx lo tacleo

- ¡Cuidado Ash va a lanzar otra ventisca! - Grito Misty preocupada

- Primeape usa doble equipo - Con el doble equipo evadió el ataque de ventisca de cuarx - ¡Excelente! ahora usa mega golpe - De entre los primeapes que rodeaban a cuarx salió el verdadero, acertando el golpe

Cuarx salió retrocedió el golpe había sido muy fuerte

- Ahora usa puño de fuego - Antes de que cuarx se recuperará, primeape se acercó nuevamente derribando a cuarx con su ataque Pese al fuerte ataque cuarx se levanto atacando a primeape con roca afilada provocando que retrocediera

- ¡No puede ser sigue en pie! - Se sorprendió Max

- Al parecer no se va a rendir tan fácilmente - Comento Brock mirando atento al pokemon que tanto quería capturar Ash

- ¡Eso es! así debe de ser, vamos por el Primeape - Exclamo Ash muy emocionado al ver la determinación de cuarx

Primeape asintió, agitando los brazos - Ahora acércate ¡es hora de acabar con esto!

- ¿Que esta haciendo? cuarx lo puede atacar con otra ventisca eso sería fatal - Comento May, ella no entendía la estrategia de Ash

Brock miraba atento la batalla - Tal vez, pero Ash debe saber o tener algo planeado - Contesto la duda de May sin despegar la mirada de la batalla

- ¡Ahora Primeape! - Primeape salió corriendo directamente hacia cuarx

Cuarx al verlo acercarse dio un salto hacia atrás usando roca afilada.

Ash al ver el ataque sonrió - ¡Ahora primeape usa golpes furia y destroza esas rocas - Primeape siguió corriendo, cuando las rocas estuvieron más cerca lanzo una sería de combinaciones de golpes con las que destrozó las rocas, sin dejar de avanzar

- ¡Increíble! primeape no solo es fuerte y rápido sus golpes son muy precisos y cada combinación esta bien echa - Comento Tracey mientras hacia un dibujo de la batalla

Primeape se acercaba peligrosamente hacia cuarx

- Buen terminemos con esto, primeape usa mega golpe - Al acercarse la última de las rocas primeape golpeo con tanta fuerza que salió disparado hacia cuarx golpeándolo y dejándolo inconsciente

- ¡Si! - Ash tomo una de sus pokebolas - Ahora pokebola pesada ve - La pokebola capturo a cuarx, quedando en el suelo temblando por unos momentos para después quedar inmóvil - ¡Siii! ¡Ahora tengo un cuarx!

- Pi pika pi

- Muchas gracias primeape no lo hubiera logrado sin ti, descansa amigo - Ash regreso a primeape a su pokebola

Max se acercó corriendo con Ash - ¡Sorprendente! fue increíble, pero ¿porque en esa pokebola?

Tracey se acercó con ellos, guardando su libreta de dibujos - Seguro que es por la evolución de cuarx

- Así es ahora se ve algo pequeño pero, los pokemon roca llegan a pesar bastante después de su evolución - Comento Brock que sabía bastante acerca del tema

May estaba más atrás con Drew, Dawn y Misty - Valla Ash si que se ha vuelto un entrenador mas preparado - Les comento a sus amigos

Drew solo una sonrisa

Misty sonrió mirando como Ash guardaba la pokebola de su nuevo pokemon - Si ya madurado

Dawn corrió con Ash, abrasándolo por su victoria - ¡Excelente Ash! bien hecho

- Gracias Dawn, fue difícil pero lo logramos, verdad pikachu - Pikachu sonrió muy contentó

Misty al ver como Ash era abrazado por Dawn, se enfureció - ¡PERO SIGE SIENDO UN TONTO DESPISTADO!

May puso su mano sobre el hombro de Misty - Al menos ya se da mas cuenta que antes

Misty apretaba los puños muy molesta por la cercanía de Dawn y Ash

Drew solo miraba la escena algo asustado por la actitud de Misty

Ash se acerca con Misty muy emocionado - Mira Misty lo atrape, jajá que bien no

Misty apretó los dientes - Si claro que buena suerte tienes

Ash la miro extrañado - ¿Como que suerte?

- Claro suerte ¡que parte no entendiste! - Avanzo sin siquiera mirarlo

Ash la miro serio - Creo que si entiendo y mas de lo q crees - Hablo en un susurro muy molesto - Ya vámonos hay que ir a la mina - Avanzo dando unos fuertes pasos

Max lo miro, no entendía el cambio tan repentino que había tenido - Ash ¿estas bien?

- Si solo sigamos - Agachando la mirada, avanzando desanimado

May se acercó a Misty que seguía avanzando sin esperar a nadie - Oye Misty no crees que fuiste muy dura con el, después de todo el no hizo nada malo - Le pregunto en voz baja

- Si como no, no viste como abraso a Dawn

- Pero fue Dawn quien lo abraso, no Ash ella

- ¡Bueno ya déjame en paz! Por mi, que el haga lo que quiera

Después de avanzar otro poco llegaron a la mina

- Ya estamos aquí vamos a entrar - Dijo Ash sin muchos ánimos

Dawn le toco el hombro - Oye Ash ¿estas bien?

Ash suspiro - Si solo entremos

Drew avanzo entrando a lo que era una especie de hacienda

Una vez que ya estaban dentro fueron recibidos por un Guía que estaba con otras diez personas

Estaban en la entrada de la mina - Damas y caballeros esta es la mina de las cruces Guanajuato, Yo soy Josué y seré su guía el día de hoy, bien esta zona es muy famosa por la gran cantidad de metales y rocas q se extraían tales como el oro y la ambarita - Entrego unos cascos a los visitantes y a los amigos de Ash - Síganme y por favor no se separen

Comenzaron el descenso a la mina, Brock miraba atento los muros - Guau es increíble como escarbaban no creen - Toco uno de los muros

Tracey lo imito - Si valla que es impresionante, es increíble el trabajo que hicieron

May miraba atenta el lugar - Pero por que la abran cerrado

Dawn levanto los hombros - No se, por qué no le preguntamos al que estudio este lugar

Drew miro hacia atras - Si Ash dinos ¿ASH?

Misty miro a su alrededor - ¿Mmm?

Dawn regreso unos pasos por donde venían - ¿Donde esta Ash?

Tracey miro al frente asomándose - No se, de echo ni si quiera lo vi entrar con nosotros

- ¿Enserio?

- Bueno seguramente esta afuera con pikachu - Comento Brock

Misty no decía nada, estaba preocupada pero seguía molesta por lo que había sucedido

- Están seguros - Pregunto Dawn

Tracey asintió - Claro pero, ya hay que continuar no debemos separarnos sigamos

- Sigan yo iré a ver si esta allá afuera - Dijo Dawn con un tono preocupado

May la miro - ¿Segura? además él se sabe cuidar solo

- Si pero prefiero asegurarme

- ¡Bien! entonces sigamos - Avanzo despreocupada

May la iba a detener - Pero...

Brock miro a May negando con la cabeza - Esta bien Dawn, nos vemos afuera

Dawn asintió - Esta bien nos vemos mas tarde

Mientras tanto Ash estaba afuera de la mina sentado en la banqueta, mirando al suelo - Oye pikachu ¿crees que realmente no soy buen entrenador?

Pikachu palmeando a su amigo tratando de animarlo

- Tranquilo no lo dijo enserio

- ¿Mmm? - Ash miro detrás de él encontrándose con su amiga - Dawn ¿que haces aquí? creí que estabas con los demás, en la mina

Dawn se sentó junto a el - Si pero como no te vimos quise asegurarme de que estuvieras bien

- Oh gracias - Se produjo un momentáneo silencio

Dawn lo miro - Y sobre lo anterior, ya te dije ella no lo dijo enserio

- A si, sobre eso la verdad no se, se oía tan enserio que no se si realmente esta...

Dawn lo interrumpió - Ash tranquilo solo fue sarcasmo, además ya lo as visto cuantas personas te admiran por lo del avión, no cualquiera lo hace

Ash miraba al vacío - Si todas excepto mi mejor amiga, la verdad es que estoy arto siempre me subestima ¡sabes que! Ya estoy arto siempre me subestima - Se levantó de golpe - Bueno Dawn nos vemos al rato en el hotel, voy a entrenar un poco esta es la dirección - Le entrego un papel

- Pero Ash...

Ash tomo una pokebola de su cinturón - Nos vemos después, charizard yo t elijo vamos pikachu, hay que entrenar - Monto a charizard - ¡Vamos amigo!

Dawn lo miro despegar - Esta bien Ash, cuídate - Lo miro alegrarse preocupada

Ash volando buscando un lugar para entrenar que le hablará pasado esta historia continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Espíritu quebrado

_Una hora después de que Ash saliera volando en charizard los demás salieron de la mina_

Dawn les contaba lo que había pasado, omitiendo la culpa de Misty - Y dijo que nos vería en el hotel - Les mostró el papel que Ash le había entregado - Porque iba a entrenar para la batalla de mañana

Brock se quedó pensando - Pues supongo que estará bien

Drew miro discretamente a Misty - Valla al parecer si le afecto lo que le dijeron, hauu - Recibió un codazo de parte de May

May dio unos pasos al frente - ¿Entonces que vamos hacer?

Max acomodo sus gafas - ¿No lo sé? quien guiaba era Ash

Tracey asintió - Eso sí, bueno que les parece si preguntamos

Misty agacho la mirada con un semblante triste - Esta bien

De repente un rayo amarillo disparado desde el suelo atrajo la atención de May - ¡Miren eso! - señalo el rayo

Max miro con detenimiento el rayo, hasta que se desvaneció - Creo haber visto eso antes

Brock identifico el ataque - Creo que es el rayo de pikachu

Misty lo recordó - ¡Es cierto! vallamos a ver

Todos salieron corriendo en dirección a donde habían visto el rayo

Brock corría al frente - ¿Pero que estará haciendo? Cómo para usar un ataque tan fuerte

- Si dijo que iba a entrenar, seguro que está en batalla - Dedujo Max

Dawn asintió - Si es lo más seguro

Drew corrió un poco más rápido entrando en la plática - Pero contra quien, como para usar sus ataques más fuertes

Tracey miro al frente - No lo sé pero me preocupa

Al llegar al lugar todos buscaban alguna señal de Ash

Misty logro la silueta de su amigo en un pequeño parque - ¡ASH!

Ash le daba la mano a su contrincante, este se retiró

Misty volvió a gritar

- ¿Mmm? - Ash alcanzo a escuchar a Misty, volteó encontrándose con sus amigos - Chicos ¿qué hacen aquí?

Misty se molestó al escuchar la pregunta - ¡Como que, que hacemos aquí! tú te pierdes y nosotros buscándote

Ash no inmuto por la queja de Misty - Oh ya, que necesitan

- ¡Que!

Tracey coloco su mano en el hombro de Misty - Tranquilízate Misty - Dio unos pasos más acercándose a Ash - Nada solo que vimos el ataque de pikachu y queríamos ver que estuvieras bien, eso es todo - Contesto a la previa pregunta de Ash

- Ya veo - Fue lo único que Ash dijo

Max se acercó y miro a pikachu que estaba en el hombro derecho de Ash - Oye Ash ¿por qué usaste el ataque más fuerte de pikachu?

- Es que quería intentar un nuevo movimiento para mañana, pero no ha sido fácil de realizar

- ¿Un nuevo movimiento? - Pregunto Brock rascándose la cabeza

- Si, los líderes de gimnasio de esta región son de los más rudos

- Y ¿cómo vas? - Pregunto Drew con auténtico interés

- Supongo que bien, pero no es nada fácil y con tantos entrenadores rudos es aun mas complicado poder usarlo

Misty se acercó curiosa - Y ya has tenido algún combate

- Si - Contesto de forma seca

- ¿Ganaste?

- Si - Repitió sin ninguna emoción

- ¿Cuantos has ganado?

- 4

Misty se molestó por la forma tan ceca en que contestaba - ¡Deja de hacer eso!

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Contestar así de cortante

Ash no hizo mayor movimiento que hablar - Es que, como se que con cuatro combates solo demuestro que tengo mucha suerte, no creo q deba celebrar - Hablo serió sin emoción alguna

- Pero Ash eso no es bueno - Bajo el tono de su vos

- ¿Y? por cierto, perdónenme por la broma de en la mañana, no volverá a ocurrir

Drew se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada

Dawn se preocupó - Pero Ash ¿estás bien?

Ash la miro pero su rostro era serio - Si, solo con un poco de hambre

Max jalo a Ash - Pues vamos a comer

- Si claro - Se inclinó para que pikachu subiera a su hombro pero no hizo alguna otra expresión

Brock lo miro fijamente - ¿Mmm?

Drew se acercó a Brock - ¿Qué tendrá?

- No lo sé pero me preocupa

Ash señalo hacia su lado izquierdo - Ahí un restaurante a unas calles de aquí vamos

May lo miro extrañada por su actitud - Bien adelante

Max salió corriendo - ¡Genial!

Misty observo a Ash preocupada, ya que tenía un semblante apagado y casi extinto

Después mientras comían Max sonrió al acabar de saborear la última mordida de su comida - ¡Ya quiero mi primera medalla!

May tomo un poco de agua y bajo el vaso - ¡Genial! será la primera vez que compito por una, ahora entiendo por qué Ash se emociona tanto cuando va por una - Volteó a verlo encontrándose con ese mismo semblante triste y que no había probado bocado - Heee Ash ¿qué tienes? no has dicho nada

Brock lo miro intrigado - Si tú eres el que siempre desea la medalla

Ash se mantuvo serio - Si ya quiero tener mi combate - Dijo de forma seca y apagada

Drew levantó una ceja - Pero que ánimos

Tracey toco el hombro de Ash - ¿Enserio estas bien?

- Si estoy bien, compermiso voy a estar afuera - Se levantó y salió del restaurante, perdiendo se entré la gente

May miro la salida por donde se había ido su amigo - Valla jamás lo había visto así de apagado, siempre tiene toneladas de alegría y energía para competir

Brock asintió - Si y por eso me preocupa

Pikachu da había quedado comiendo – pi ka pi - Agacho la mirada

Dawn coloco su mano en su barbilla - ¿Qué tendrá?

Drew se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla Que no es obvio, tiene el espíritu quebrado

Todos se sorprendieron - ¡Que!

- Piensen que es lo que lo hace destacar en sus batallas

- Su instinto y cariño a sus pokemon - Contesto Tracey - Oh ya entiendo

Dawn trono los dedos - ¡Claro! eso es

Max no entendía - ¿Qué? ¿Qué es?

Brock miro a Max - En realidad es algo sencillo Max, Ash siempre se ha guiado por esos dos elementos, más los entrenamientos que crea pero imagina que cambie todo eso por algo sistemático y riguroso

- ¿No se? ¿Qué pasaría?

- Se quebraría su personalidad - Contesto Misty preocupada

Drew asintió - Así es y es justo lo que le pasa ahora, pero no entiendo que fue lo que paso para que se quebrara

Tracey pensó por un momento - Desde que horas ha estado así

- Desde la tarde cuando... - Misty entendió lo que paso - ¡Hay no! - Salió corriendo

Max se levantó - ¡Oye Misty que pa...

May ahogo el grito de su hermano con su mano - ¡Cállate Max!

Max la miro mientras ella lo sostenía ¿Eh?

Drew intervino - Max tranquilízate, solo ella puede dar una solución

Max se liberó del agarre de su hermana - ¿Qué? ¿por qué?

Brock se acercó a Max - Recuerda que Misty puso en duda la capacidad de Ash

Dawn asintió - Y como ella influye tanto en él, al decirle que solo fue "suerte" lo quebró

Max se sorprendió - ¡Guau! suena horrible lo que le puede pasar a uno por una mujer

- No tienes idea - Dijeron Tracey, Brock y Drew simultáneamente

May y Dawn colocaron sus manos en su cintura - Si claro, como si los hombres no hicieran sufrir a la mujer

Max miro a pikachu - Esto es muy complicado

Ash caminaba por las calles de Guanajuato que solo eran alumbradas por los postes de luz, Ash siguió caminando hasta que llego a un callejón estrecho con dos balcones muy juntos sobre él.

- Uuuf debo seguir entrenando, si es que quiero dejar de depender de la suerte

- ¡ASH! - Al escuchar su nombre detuvo sus pasos quedando en el tercer escalón del callejón

Ash volteo encontrándose con su amiga - Hola Misty ¿qué haces aquí?

Misty se acercó, bajando los escalones del callejón, hasta llegar con el - Buscándote

Ash le dio la espalda - ¿A si? y ¿para qué? – Pregunto cortante

Misty le dio la vuelta para encontrarlo cara a cara - Para disculparme - Contesto apenada

Ash abrió a más no poder los ojos - ¡¿Qué?!

Misty sabía que había hecho mal a pesar de su orgullo continuo - Perdóname por haberte dicho que dependías de la suerte lo siento

Ash no dalia de su sorpresa – Mi, Mi, Misty ¿hablas enserio?

- Si Ash en realidad eres un gran entrenador, eso solo lo dije porque estaba molesta

- ¡¿Molesta?! ¿Por qué?

Misty agito sus manos quitándole importancia a este asunto - Por una tontería

- Entonces...

De repente fueron interrumpidos por un guía de turistas y su grupo que iban pasando - La ciudad de Guanajuato es considerada como uno de los lugares más románticos de México, por sus estrechas y empinadas callejuelas, sus numerosas iglesias y viejas casonas multicolores, y por sus historias de amor, la mayoría de ellas relacionadas con este lugar el afamado "Callejón del Beso" - Explicaba el guía

El guía estaba de espaldas al callejón mientras el grupo de turistas formado por jóvenes, adultos y niños miraban atentos el lugar - Todo el que llega a Guanajuato, sobre todo si es en pareja, pregunta por este sitio tan singular, donde se han acuñado diversas leyendas, como la que habla del amor de Doña Carmen - Señalo con su mano el balcón de la derecha, (bajo el que estaba Misty) - Y Don Carlos - Señalo el balcón de la izquierda (Bajo el que estaba Ash) - Una de las más sorprendentes por su valor trágico y romántico

El guía caminaba de un lado a otro mientras relataba - Según los lugareños, Carmen era hija única de un padre intransigente y violento que la tenía casi aislada de la sociedad, a fin de evitar que le llegara el amor y la arrebatara de su lado - Ash y Misty escuchaba sin moverse de su lugar

- No obstante, en algunas "escapadas", Carmen fue cortejada por Carlos, un humilde minero, con el que se veía en un templo cercano a su hogar.

- Al ser descubierta tuvo que soportar el encierro al que la sometió su padre, bajo la amenaza de enviarla a un convento y casarla en España con un viejo y rico noble, con el que, además, acrecentaría el padre su mermada hacienda.

Los turistas no hacían no un ruido poniendo total atención al relato - En aquella época, todas las doncellas tenían a su dama de compañía, así que la bella mujer acudió a ella para pedirle que le entregara una carta a Carlos en la que le revela el trágico suceso. Mil conjeturas se hizo el joven enamorado, pero de ellas hubo una que le pareció la más acertada. Una ventana de la casa de Carmen daba hacia un angosto callejón - Señalo la ventana del balcón derecho - tan estrecho, que era posible, asomarse a la ventana, tocar con la mano la pared de enfrente. Si lograba entrar a la casa frontera podría hablar con su amada, y entre los dos, encontrar una solución a su problema.

El guía miro a su grupo - Carlos preguntó quién era el dueño de aquella casa y la adquirió a "precio de oro". Así, los enamorados tuvieron largas noches para consumar su amor - Dijo con una vos más baja - hasta que un día el padre escuchó los murmullos y entró a la habitación de Carmen y encontró a la pareja reunida. Enfurecido y en gran acto de violencia, clavó una daga en el pecho de su hija. Ante la tragedia, Carlos enmudeció de espanto y dejó en sus manos, tersas y sin vida, un tierno beso.

Con un tono más triste continuo - El joven no pudo soportar vivir sin el amor de Carmen y desesperado se suicidó, tirándose desde el brocal del tiro principal de La Mina de la Valenciana.

El guía al terminar su relato, señalo nuevamente los balcones - La leyenda se corona con una advertencia: La pareja que visite este sitio y se dé un beso en el tercer escalón de este afluente angosto logrará su felicidad durante siete años, sin embargo, quien no lo haga y pise el lugar, tendrá siete años de mala suerte. - Señalo el tercer escalón encontrándose con Ash y Misty - Pero si tenemos una linda parejura aquí, bien damas y caballeros he aquí la prueba

Ash y Misty miraron al suelo y con la mirada contaron los escalones, dándose cuenta de que estaban exactamente en el tercer escalón - ¡Estamos en el tercer escalón!

El guía sonrió - Así es, vamos chico bésala ¿o acaso no escuchaste lo que acabo de decir?

Ash se puso nervioso - Si pero

- ¡Anda hazlo! - Grito una señora del grupo

Ash y Misty estaban más que rojos - P, p, pero

Un señor alzo más la voz - Anda hijo ¡Hazlo!

Ash se acercó a Misty - Oye Misty me, me, p, p, per, mi, tiráis da, darte un beso - El rostro de Ash se puso aún más rojo - Bueno solo si tú quieres

Misty tenía un nudo en la garganta y no podía responder, así que solo asintió

Una milésima de segundo, eso fue todo lo que duró su contacto pero con todo y eso se escuchó el chasquido de ambos labios al tocarse, la gente sonrió y aplaudió tal vez no era la gran cosa pero el cariño que veían entre esos dos chicos los impulso a aplaudir

Pese a todo la mente de Ash estaba en blanco lo único que ocupaba su mente era esa milésima de segundo, el cual provoco la desviación de la mirada de ambos chicos de camino al hotel

Una vez que llegaron ninguno de los dos decía nada solo estaban ahí en el vestíbulo

Ash se rasco la nuca - Bueno este que tengas buena noche Misty descansa

- Igual descansa - Ambos de forma inconsciente acercaron sus rostros, deteniéndose justo antes de que sus labios volvieran a unirse

Ash retrocedió riendo nervioso -Por cierto gracias por aclararme eso, me hizo sentir mejor

Misty mantenía la mirada desviada - Si claro, bueno adiós descansa y que tengas dulces sueños

Ambos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones

Ash entro a su cuarto, se recargó en la puerta y se dejó caer, pikachu se acercó a el - Hola pikachu - Acaricio a su amigo - Bien vamos a dormir, mañana será un día muy largó - Se preparó para irse acostar

En su habitación Misty se cepillaba el pelo frente al espejo con una enorme sonrisa - Que día fue increíble, con mal inicio pero - Toco sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos - Acabo muy bien - Sonrió sonrojada

- _Hoy nuestros héroes han descubierto que su relación no siempre es pacífica, pero que cuando se aclaran las dudas, se puede expresar el cariño que se tienen esta historia continuara..._

* * *

**_El callejon del beso realmete existe y es uno de los lugares mas visitados en México realmente vale la pena conocerlo aunquesea por internet _**


	7. Chapter 7

Este capitulo va dedicado a **Yo**** lecThor** que gracias a me di cuenta del error en la batalla de Misty, asi que gracias y espero les gustes, esta es la primera batalla de este fic y espero esta vez allaquedado bien

**Gracias**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Combates difíciles y celos de por medio

_Al día siguiente nuestros héroes ya estaban listos para ir por su primera medalla en el gimnasio de la ciudad de Guanajuato _

Ash y sus amigos estaban en la entrada del hotel - Muy bien chicos, vamos por la primera medalla de la liga México

- Si vamos, vamos ¡hay que ir ya! - Max salió corriendo

May lo sujeto - ¡Max tranquilízate!

Misty sonrió al ver la emoción de Max - Muy bien y ¿quien va a peleara primero?

Tracey sonrió y saco una pequeña guía - En realidad eso no es necesario, según esta guía, como hay muchos entrenadores, en casi todos los gimnasios hay dos líderes para atender mas rápido

Brock asintió - Bueno eso tiene mucho sentido, bien vámonos

Todos empezaron a caminar

Drew caminaba con el resto de los chicos, mientras que las chicas iban un poco más adelante - Y las batallas serán... - Se quedo mudo cuando al gira la cabeza observo a una linda chica - ¡Ash mira! - le dio un ligero codazo

- ¡Ahu! que pasa - Drew le señalo a la chica con la mirada - Ha, un momento ¿mmm? oye se me hace conocida - Se quedo pensando

Brock y Tracey se acercaron con ellos al escucharlos - ¿Enserio? preséntamela ¿no? - Pidió Brock

- Y a mí por favor - También pidió Tracey

Max al verlos todos juntos se acercó - ¿Que están viendo?

Brock volteo a verlo - Oye Max adelántate con las chicas

- Pero

Drew apoyo a Brock - Si ve corre

- Pero

Tracey no dejaba de ver a la chica - Si ve Max

Max se enojó - Esta bien ya me voy

Max alcanzo a las chicas que estaba más adelante

Misty lo vio que estaba muy serio - Oye Max ¿qué pasa? Un momento ¿y los chicos?

- Están haya atrás, me dijeron que me adelantara con ustedes

- ¿Y por qué? - Pregunto May

- No se solo escuche que todos querían que Ash les presentara una amiga

Dawn se rasco la cabeza - ¿Una amiga?

Max asintió

May se acercó a Misty - Oye Misty no crees que deberíamos ir a...

Misty no escucho a May, por que ya iba en a camino para verlos - ¿Misty? Espérame - May corrió para alcanzarla

Mientras que los chicos no dejaban de ver a la chica, que se encontraba caminando del otro lado de la calle

Drew sonrió con una mirada bobalicona - Si que es linda - La chica noto que la miraban y al verlos camino hacia ellos - ¡Miren me esta viendo! - Se arregló el cabello

Brock lo empujo - ¡Claro que no! me esta viendo a mi

Tracey se puso al frente de Brock - Brock abre los ojos es a mi a quien miran esos lindos ojos

Ash seguía pensando - Oye pikachu sigo creyendo que la hemos visto en otro lado ¿no crees?

- ¿Pika?

Tracey se emociono al verla acercarse - ¡Miren viene a verme!

- Claro que no, viene conmigo - Brock y Tracey chocaron sus frentes y mostraban los dientes

Drew los separo - Claro que no viene con...

La chica se acercó hasta quedar frente Ash - Hola Ash ¿me recuerdas? soy Laura ¿como has estado?

Brock, Tracey y Drew se sorprendieron - ¡Con Ash!

Ash se puso nervioso - ¡LAURA! ¿Qué, que haces aquí?

- Bueno es que...

Misty llego con ellos aclarando la garganta - Hola

Ash comenzó a sentir la presión - ¡Misty! Hola mira ella es Laura, ella era quien se encargada de entregar a los pokemon en el aeropuerto

Laura le extendió la mano - Mucho gusto - Laura le sonreía a Misty de forma falsa y con una mirada retadora - Así que tu eres la amiguita de Ash verdad, si te vi en las noticias

Misty la miro de forma seria - Si hola

- Huy si las miradas mataran - Dijo May en voz baja

Drew se rio por el comentario

Max no entendió el comentario

Laura volvió a ver a Ash - Y ¿a donde van?

- Vamos de camino al gimnasio

Laura sonrió - Oh van por una medalla

Drew se acercó a Ash pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de Ash y mirando a Laura - Así es amiga

Max miro a Drew - ¿Que acaso también es tu amiga?

Drew sonrió - ¡Claro! Ash dijo que nos presentaría

- ¿Yooo?

- Si tu - Dijo entre dientes

Ash le siguió la corriente - Ha si lo que digas

May se cruzó de brazos - Oye Drew, tranquiliza tus hormonas

Tracey encontró su oportunidad -Disculpa podrías decirnos ¿donde esta el gimnasio?

Max no entendió porque Tracey preguntaba algo que ya sabían - Pero creí que ya iba... - Brock le tapo la boca

Brock sonrió mientras que le tapa la boca a Max - Si nos podrías decir es que nos perdimos

Ash intervino - ¡Que! ¡Claro que no! yo se perfectamente hacia... - Tracey le tapo la boca

- Bueno ¿nos guiarías?

Laura sonrió - De hecho hacia allá voy

Drew sonrió - ¡Que mejor! vamos

Todos compensaron a seguir a Laura llevando a Max y Ash a rastras mientras que la chicas caminaban detrás de ellos sin mucho ánimo

Poco después llegaron a una de las pocas calles grandes que había en la ciudad, frente a ellos se levantaba un edificio grande de estilo barroco y de color durazno

Tracey se acercó un poco a Laura para que le prestara atención - Y ¿vas a competir por una medalla?

Laura le sonrió negando con la cabeza - Claro que no, yo soy la líder del gimnasio

Ash se sorprendió al escuchar eso - ¡Tu eres la líder del gimnasio!

Laura sonrió - Si ¿tan difícil es de creerlo?

Drew le sonrió y negó agitando la manos - No claro que no

Ash señalo a Misty con la mirada - Bueno Misty era líder del gimnasio celeste y es muy ruda y no solo como entrenadora

- ¡A QUE TE REFIERES!

Ash retrocedió tan rápido que otro poco y pikachu se caía de su hombro - No a nada

Dawn miraba el gimnasio muy sorprendida - Entonces ¿tu eres la líder?

- Así es

Ash se acercó a la puerta - Pero entonces quien es el otro entrenador con el que trabajas

Una chica igual a Laura pero con diferente vestimenta abrió la puerta - Esa seria yo

- No Laura la otra persona

- Por eso yo

- Laura me refiero a la segunda persona

Laura se paro alado de la otra chica - Es ella

Ash se rasco los ojos - Creo que ya veo doble

Brock se acercó con las gemelas - No Ash no ves doble, ellas son gemelas hermosas e idénticas gemelas - Se sonrojó con una cara idiotizada que las miraba

Drew quedo aún más fascinado - Genial

Max paso al frente de todos - ¡Bueno ya! Yo quiero mi batalla

Laura asintió - Si tienes razón, bueno ella es mi hermana Lety

Lety saludo agitando la mano - Mucho gusto

- Bueno creo que ya es tiempo de que combatamos ¿no?

Laura le sonrió - Tienes razón Ash, pero para saber quien ira con quien, necesito que pasen al frente y tomen un papel

Ash y sus amigos obedecieron y tomaron un papel de un frasco de vidrio que traía Lety

- Bien muéstrenme su papel - Lety los observo - Bien May, Max y Drew vengan conmigo, el resto con Laura vamos

Tracey se acercó al grupo de Lety - Yo iré con ellos, nos vemos mas tarde

- Esta bien, suerte chicos - Les deseo Brock

Laura les hizo señas de que la siguieran - Bien los demás síganme, es por aquí - Entraron al gimnasio - Bueno como son tres las batallas serán de uno a uno con un receso de 10 minutos entre cada batalla ¿les parece bien?

Brock se acercó arrodillándose y tomándola de la mano - Mi ladie lo que usted diga esta perfecto

Misty le jalo la oreja - Ya te habías tardado, muévete bellaco

Brock se retorcía de dolor - Ahí mi orejitaaaa

Dawn rio al ver la escena - Bueno y ¿quien será el primero?

- Bueno creo que como Ash es un caballero, dejara que las damas comiencen - Comento Laura que miro de forma coqueta a Ash

Misty se rio de forma sarcástica - Ja Ash un caballero, por favor

Ash no le gusto ese comentario - ¡Que acaso lo dudas!

- Si

Laura se acercó y acaricio la mejilla de Ash - Si él es todo un caballero y todo un hombre eso me lo demostró en el aeropuerto - Siguió avanzando pasando lentamente su mano por el rostro de Ash

Ash se ruborizo

Misty se enfureció - ¡ASH A QUE SE REFIERE DIME!

Ash se puso nervioso al recordar ese beso que Laura le había dado - No se Misty, créeme

Dawn dio un paso al frente - Mientras que ellos están con eso yo comenzare

Laura sonrió - Me parece bien

Continuaban avanzando hasta que llegaron al campo de batalla.

- Y ya que es tu primer gimnasio voy a ser muy ruda - Laura se acercó a uno de los muros, abrió un compartimiento secreto y oprimió un botón

El campo de batalla se abrió dando paso a uno que simulaba a una mina, siendo de roca sólida todo el campo

Dawn y Laura se colocaron en los extremos, mientras que Ash y los demás se sentaron en unas gradas que estaban a lado del campo de batalla

Laura llamo a un juez por su pokegear quien no tardo en llegar - Bien ¿estas lista? Por qué es hora de comenzar ¡cuarxtix ve! - De la pokebola salió un pokemon similar al cuarx de Ash pero más grande y de un color lila cristalino

Ash sonrió al ver al pokemon - ¡Increíble!

Dawn tomo su pokedex - Veamos quien es

El pokedex mostró al pokemon roca similar al de Ash, pero mas grande y con dos puntiagudos pentágonos cristalinos en la espada - Cuarxtix es la evolución de cuarx este pokemon mantiene las fortalezas de su pre evolución además de aumentarlas y con su cuerpo ahora mas solido usa cualquier ataque de tierra con mayor velocidad y fuerza

Dawn al verlo se puso nerviosa - Hay no que voy hacer, yo no tengo pokemons peleadores

Ash noto los nervios en ella - ¡Dawn concéntrate! piensa en sus ventajas y debilidades para saber que hacer - Le grito Ash desde las gradas

Dawn al escuchar comenzó a pensar y repasar cada uno de los pokemon que tenía a su disposición - ¡Claro! gracias Ash, Míster Mine sal a escena

Misty miro a Brock - ¿Crees que sea buena elección?

- En realidad los pokemon psíquicos tienen una ventaja en habilidad pero no en la resistencia, la verdad creo que las fuerzas están igualadas, ahora todo dependerá de como peleen

Ash escuchaba atento a Brock - Si lo lograra, tan solo vean esa mirada, ¡VAMOS DAWN TU PUEDES!

- ¡PI PIKA PI!

El Juez se acomodó en su lugar levantando ambos banderines - Bien esta será una batalla oficial del gimnasio de la ciudad de Guanajuato de uno contra uno sin limite de tiempo, ahora ¡comiencen!

Laura abrió la batalla - Bien cuarxtix comencemos con rayo hielo - El ataque se concentró en los pentágonos de la espalda de cuarxtix saliendo disparados hacia Mr. Mine

Dawn logro reaccionar - Mr. Mine usa pantalla de luz - El rayo de hielo fue desvaído con el movimiento de Mr. Mine golpeando una de las paredes del gimnasio - Bien ahora usa confusión

- ¡Rápido usa cavar! - Los brazos de cuarxtix comenzaron a girar abriendo un agujero en el campo permitiéndole escapar del ataque - Ahora usa tumba de rocas - Cuarxtix salió de suelo como un taladro y lanzo un grupo de rocas hacia Mr. Mine

- Mr. Mine usa mimético - Mr. Mine imito el ataque tumba de rocas, apresando a cuarxtix al mismo tiempo que el ataque lo alcanzara - Ahora usa golpe de roca - Mr. Mine utilizo ese ataque para liberarse de su rocosa prisión

- Cuarxtix sal de ahí - Cuarxtix utilizo sus brazos para taladrar y liberarse - Ja necesitas mas que eso para detenernos, bien cuarxtix usa rayo aurora

Mr. mine usa psicorrayo - Ambos ataques chocaron dejando debilitados a ambos pokemon - ¡Mr. Mine! resiste

- Cuarxtix ¿estas bien? - Ambos pokemon tenían raspones en el cuerpo, pero se levantaron para continuar

- Cuarxtix ataca con rayo de hielo - El ataque fue tan rápido que alcanzo a Mr. Mine

Mr. Mine comenzó a congelarse - ¡Oh no! Mr. Mine usa confusión para detener el rayo de hielo - Mr. Mine utilizo uso la confusión para detener el rayo de hielo y a cuarxtix pero a pesar de haber hecho retroceder el ataque ninguno de los pokemon desistió

Esto pintaba mal Mr. Mine estaba congelado de la cintura para abajo, mientras que cuarxtix no se podía mover por el ataque psíquico y el rayo de hielo avanzaba y retrocedía sin alcanzar a Mr. Mine

No paso un segundo más cuando ambos ataques se cancelaron y los dos pokemon cayeron agotados

- Ninguno de los pokemon puede continuar esto es un empate - Declaro el juez

Laura se acercó a cuarxtix - Bien hecho amigo regresa

Dawn corrió hacia su mochila para luego regresar con Mr. Mine - Ten amigo esto te ayudara para que te descongeles - Le dio un antídoto des congelante, con el cual ayudo a que su pokemon regresara a su temperatura normal y se descongelará

Laura se acercó a Dawn - Muy buen trabajo Dawn, toma esto es para ti - Laura le dio una medalla, la cual era de color lila y en forma de cuarzo

Dawn no la tomo - Pero no gane

Laura le sonrió y estiro aun mas la mano para entregarle la medalla - Pero calificaste en los aspectos que te hacen merecedora de esta medalla, muchos otros líderes en estos casos te llevan a muerte súbita, pero yo prefiero entregarlas cuando sé que el entrenado pese a no haber ganado o al haber empatado tienen lo que se necesita para seguir adelante

Dawn le sonrió y tomo la medalla - Gracias

Laura volteó a ver las gradas - Bien Misty sigues tu prepárate empezaremos dentro de 10 minutos

- Cuando quieras yo estoy lista - Dijo de un tono muy altivo

- Tal vez pero mejor prepárate - Sonrió muy confiada

Ash se acercó con Brock - Oye es idea mía o no se llevan bien

- Ahí, no puedo creer que seas tan despistado

Habían pasado 8 minutos así que Misty se paró para dirigirse a su lugar en el campo

Misty se estiró un poco antes de bajar de las gradas - Bien allá voy

Ash le sonrió - Suerte Misty ¡tu puedes!

Misty no lo miro - Que no quieres que gane tu amiguita - Dijo molesta y con un tono nada amable

Ash no entendió el porqué de esa pregunta - ¿Eh? a que te refieres

Dawn interrumpió para que no se enfrascaran en una discusión - Ve por ella Misty, tu puedes usa lo mejor que tengas

- Si gracias

- Gánale Misty y si se siente muy mal por perder contra ti, dile que yo la consuelo - Dijo Brock flotando en su lugar

- Si claro

Misty bajo al campo de batalla

Laura sonrió de forma altiva - Bueno lista o no allá voy toxicroack sal

Ash al ver el pokemon de Laura sonrió - Ja ya me lo imaginaba

- ¿Por qué? - Pregunto Dawn

Brock saco un pequeño librito de su bolsillo - Por que en esta ciudad y sus alrededores los pokemon rana son muy abundantes y fuertes, no es así Ash - Tomo un lápiz y escribió en el libro

- Bueno si, así es pero ¿como lo sabes?

- Por el tipo de suelo, altitud, clima, vegetación, etcétera

Dawn se sorprendió - ¡Guau! si que eres bueno

- Gracias, pero quisiera saber ¿que pokemon escogerá Misty?

Ash miraba fijamente el campo de batalla - No se, pero seguro que ella gana

Misty tomo una de sus pokebolas - Bien politoed yo te elijo

Ash y pikachu se acercaron a la barandilla de las gradas - ¿Que? Pero por que politoed

Brock se cruzo de brazo - No tengo idea

- ¿Enserio Brock? acaso no te has dado cuenta, mira a Misty

Brock al verla noto que estaba tensa y con una mirada fría - Ha es por eso

Ash y pikachu miraron a sus amigos - ¿De que hablan?

Brock palmeo el hombro de Ash - Mejor observa la batalla

El juez levantó los banderines - ¡COMIENZEN!

Laura se apresuró a tomar el primer movimiento - Toxicroack usa misil aguja

- Defiende con burbujas - Con esto ambos ataques se cancelaron dejando pequeñas explosiones en el aire

- Toxicroack usa bomba de lodo

- Esquívalo - Politoed dio un gran salto dejando que la bombas de lodo golpeara el suelo - Ahora usa pulso de agua - Politoed lanzo el ataque antes de caer

Laura sonrió - Toxicroack aguanta ahí - El ataque le dio de lleno

- Si - Celebro Misty

Pero cuando politoed toco el suelo recibió una embestida de parte de toxicroack - ¡¿Pero que?!

- Jajá enserio te sorprende, acaso no sabes que toxicroack es inmune a los ataques de agua, el goza de la habilidad piel seca

- Demonios lo había olvidado, pero no importa ¡te venceré!

- Ya lo veremos, toxicroack usa ataque rápido

Misty lo vio acercarse pero recordó uno de los movimientos de Ash - Politoed dirige tu chorro de agua al piso - Politoed obedeció saliendo disparado hacia arriba y evadiendo el ataque - Ahora usa puño de hielo - Politoed comenzó a caer dirigiendo el golpe de hielo hacia toxicroack

Laura miraba hacia arriba pensando en que debía hacer - Toxicroack salta y usa golpe centrado - Ambos se golpearon provocando un daño considerable, pero toxicroack sufrió en segundo daño, ya que comenzó a congelarse

- ¡No toxicroack!

Ambos pokemon aterrizaron en los extremos de donde habían iniciado - Ahora prepárate para usar pulso de agua

Dawn se levantó de su lugar -¡No Misty! Solo harás que se recupere

- Tranquilízate ella sabe lo que hace - Dijo Ash sin despegar la mirada de la batalla

Politoed estaba listo para lanzar su ataque - ¡Ahora politoed!

Laura sonrió victoriosa - Aguanta ahí

El pulso de agua cada vez estaba más cerca, pero justo cuando iba alcanzar a toxicroack - ¡Puño de hielo politoed! - De un salto politoed alcanzo el ataque congelándolo y dándole de lleno a toxicroack

- ¡No toxicroack!

Misty sonrió, pero cuando politoed retrocedió se dobló de dolor, al parecer estaba envenenado - ¡Oh no politoed aguanta!

Laura apretó los dientes - Ahora toxicroack usa regalo de  
despedida - Toxicroack estaba muy débil pero lanzo una bomba de veneno

- No cuidado - Politoed recibió de lleno la bomba - ¡NOOO!

Laura sintió que podría recuperarse - Toxicroack ahora usa... - No alcanzo a dar la orden cuando toxicroack cayo al suelo inconsciente

Juez levanto el banderín del lado de Misty - ¡Toxicroack no puede continuar la ganadora es Misty!

Misty brinco emocionada - Haaa ¡bien hecho politoed ganamos! - Politoed sonrió y aplaudió

- Jajá lo sabía - Ash se apoyó en la barandilla para saltarla y al caer corrió con Misty - Bien hecho Misty, sabia que lo harías - Corrió has ella

Misty sonrió un poco sonrojada - Gracias que lindo, pero debo ir por un antídoto para politoed

- Espera, pikachu revisa si tenemos antídotos por favor - Pikachu reviso la mochila y saco el antídoto entregándosela a Ash - Bien toma Misty

Misty lo recibió - Gracias - Se arrodilló para aplicárselo a su pokemon

Después ambos regresaron a las gradas

Brock miro a Ash mientras subían - Bien ahora solo faltas tu Ash, piensa bien solo tienes diez minutos

Dawn se levanto - Eso me recuerda que... ahora regreso

Ash la miro - ¿A donde vas?

- No tardo - Dawn corrió con Laura y luego de unas palabras siguió corriendo

- ¿A donde ira?

Brock sonrió - Creo saber a donde va

Habían pasado 6 minutos cuando Ash ya había perdido la paciencia

Ash se paró - Bien ya es mi turno

- Ash por encima vez todavía no - Lo corrigió Brock

- Ah, ya

- No

- Y ahora

- ¡Que no!

- Y...

Brock perdió la paciencia - Ahí si ya ve

- Que bien

Misty estaba sentada junto a Brock y solo lo miro - Suerte Ash espero que te valla bien y... - De repente fue interrumpida por Dawn que venía corriendo

Dawn llego con su ropa de porrista, la cual le lucía mejor que antes - ¡Vamos Ash tu puedes! Nosotros te vamos apoyar

Ash noto el cambio en Dawn y sonrío algo embobado - Gra...graci...aa...s - Agito la cabeza para reaccionar, pero no la dejo de mirar - Gracias Dawn

Misty se enojo - ¡ASH YA VE A PELEAR QUIERES!

- ¿Eh? ¡A sí! - Pero al avanzar no se fijó y piso fuera de las gradas provocando que cayera - Haaa - Pikachu brinco hacia la baranda antes de que Ash diera el costalazo - Eso dolió

Misty se cruzo de brazo y se sentó - Hum pero que chica

Dawn se asomó para ver a Ash - Ash ¿estas bien?

Ash se levantó - Si no te preocupes - Se dirigió a su lugar

Brock coloco su mano en el hombro de Misty - Tranquila ella siempre hace eso cuando estamos en un gimnasio

- Si ¿y el actúa como tonto?

- Bueno después de todo ya es un hombre, ya nota más a las mujeres, pero recuerda que es el corazón el que manda

- Si claro

Mientras tanto Ash se acomodó en su lugar

Laura lo miro y le sonrió - Bien Ashi, por lo que e visto en las noticias y en internet eres muy buen entrenador, que te parece si lo hacemos mas interesante

Ash miro a Pikachu - ¿Más interesante?

- ¿Pika chu?

- Si mira si no me ganas no solo no tendrás la medalla, además saldrás conmigo en una cita

- ¡Que! - Gritaron Misty y Brock

Laura continuó si hacer caso a la queja de los espectadores - Y si tu ganas dejare que me beses

Misty se sobré salto - ¡NO ACEPTES ASH ES UNA TRAMPA!

- ¿Una trampa? Como si voy a obtener mi medalla ¡Bien acepto adelante!

Misty golpeo su frente con su mano - Es un tonto

- Es un suertudo - Se quejó Brock

Dawn comenzó agitar sus pompones - ¡Vamos Ash tu puedes! - Misty y Brock la miraron de forma sería - ¿Qué?

Laura tomo una pokebola pesada - Bien es un trato así que comencemos, escorpixes sal

- ¡Guau! pero que pokemon es ese - Saco el pokedex

En el pokedex apareció un pokemon casi tan grande como un onix, de color morado obscuro y de ojos amarillos - Escorpixes el pokemon escorpión gigante, este pokemon es de tipo venenoso/roca su cuerpo esta recubierto por una capa de rocas unidas por piezas de cuarzo negro con las que cubre su escudo como una armadura

Ash se emociono - Excelente al parecer esto va ser una gran batalla, muy bien es tu turno hearacross yo te elijo - Hearacross salió de forma imponentemente - Bien prepárate para la batalla

- Comiencen

Ash tomo la delantera - Hearacross usa mega cuerno - Hearacross levantó el vuelo a máxima velocidad

- Escorpixes defensa de hierro - Escorpixes se cubrió con sus tenazas

- Hearacross detente ahí - Hearacross se detuvo poco antes de acercarse

- Escorpixes usa acido - Escorpixes se desenvolvió lanzando desde su cola el ácido

- Hearacross elévate y usa agilidad - Logro evadir el ataque quedando en parte alta del gimnasio -Bien hecho

Laura señalo hacia arriba a donde estaba hearacross - Ahora usa roca afilada - El ataque iba directamente hacia hearacross

- Hearacross cae en picada y usa mega cuerno para devolverlas - Hearacross golpeaba las rocas algunas se destrozaban pero otras regresaba a su punto de partida - ¡Excelente!

Tres rocas iban directo hacia Escorpixes - Rápido usa defensa de hierro - Escorpixes se resguardó, quedando sin daños - Bien ahora usa veneno x

- Hearacross sigue avanzando y evádelo - Hearacross siguió avanzando pasando por debajo del veneno

- Rayos ¡escorpixes envoltura! - Escorpixes estiro su cola tomando a hearacross y aprisionándolo

Ash apretó los puños - ¡Hearacross aguanta! - Hearacross cerraba los ojos y apretaba la boca por el dolor - Hearacross usa híper rayo

- ¡Oh no! Escorpixes suéltalo y usa cavar - Escorpixes entro en la tierra a toda velocidad

- Hearacross lanza el híper rayo al agujero - Hearacross lanzo el ataque obligando a salir a escorpixes

- No ¡escorpixes! ¿Estas bien? - Escorpixes gruño y se levantó - Bien acabemos con esto, usa guillotina - Escorpixes corrió hacia hearacross para atacarlo

- Hearacross esquívalo y usa mega cuerno - Hearacross salto zafándose del agarre antes de que lo tocara y golpeando directamente haciendo retroceder a escorpixes

Laura sonrió - ¡Sujétalo! - Escorpixes tomo a hearacross con su cola - Ahora acabalo con movimiento sísmico - Escorpixes brinco y comenzó a girar como pelota

Brock se preocupo, sabia que con el esfuerzo que había hecho no soportaría ese ataque - ¡Ahí no eso es malo!

Dawn junto los pompones - ¡VAMOS ASH TU PUEDES!

Misty se acercó al borde de su asiento - ¡ASH!

Ash sonrió - Hearacross usa golpe roca - Hearacross golpeo la cola de escorpixes provocando que perdiera el equilibrio en su movimiento -

- Ahí no escorpixes aguanta - Ambos comenzaron a descender

- Bien ahora ¡termina su movimiento sísmico con un híper rayo! - A poca distancia del suelo hearacross lo suelto y lanzo el híper rayo, provocando que golpear con más fuerza

Laura no pudo hacer nada más - Escorpixes

- Escorpixes ya no puede combatir hearacross es el ganador

Laura sonrió y tomo su pokebola - Bien hecho, regresa

Ash corrió hasta llegar con hearacross - Excelente lo hiciste jajá - Lo abrazo

Dawn corrió hasta el y abrazo a hearacross y a Ash - ¡BIEN HECHO ASH! sabia que lo harías

Ash corrió hasta las gradas - Lo hicimos pikachu jajá, Misty lo logre jajá - La levantó y la brazo

Misty se sonrojó - Felicidades Ash

Ash comenzó a brincar de un lado a otro - Si lo hice es la primera medalla que gano en la liga México y ahora nada me detendrá, yahoo que bien jajá

Laura se acercó a el - Bien aquí esta tu medalla cuarzo la que comprueba tu victoria y la tuya Misty

- Gracias

Brock la tomo de la mano y se arrodilló - Hay yo no combatí pero dame algo para recordarte, a lo mejor con citaaaaa - Misty lo jalo de la oreja

- Tu eres una vergüenza internacional comportare quieres

Después de eso todos salieron para encontrarse con sus amigos que iban saliendo al mismo tiempo

Max al verlos corrió hasta ellos - Ash, Ash, mira gane mi primera medalla - Le mostró a sus amigos una medalla similar a la de los pero de color azul

Misty, May y Dawn se mostraron sus medallas y chocaron sus palmas - Si lo hicimos

Ash se acercó a las chicas - Muy bien lo logramos, Dawn -Trago saliva - ¿no te vas a cambiar?

- Por que ¿no te gusta? - Le guiño un ojo

- No eso si no que

Misty interrumpió algo enojada - Ya esta haciendo frío, así que mejor tápate

- Esta bien - Dawn saco una chamarra y se la puso

Laura se acercó con Ash - Bueno Ash, lastima por lo de mi derrota, pero es hora de despedirnos ¿no se te olvida algo

- No aquí esta mi medalla ¿que podría estar olvidando?

Laura le tomo la barbilla y se acercó más a él, acercándose lentamente a sus labios

- ¿Mi qué? - Ash se quedo inmóvil al verla acercarse

Laura estaba apunta de rosarle los labios cuando de repente - Problemas - Dijo Drew tosiendo para que no se le entendiera pero Ash giro la cabeza

Laura terminó besando el cachete y la esquina de los labios de Ash, Ash suspiro

Pero eso evito el enojo asesino de Misty - ¡Bueno ya es hora de irnos! - Jalo a Ash llevándoselo a rastras - ¡Muévete!

Brock al ver el casi beso de Ash empezó a llorar - ¡NOOO! por que a él y no a mi - Se arrodilló de forma dramática

May al ver como Misty se llevaba a As a rastras le sonrió despreocupada - Tranquila Misty no seas celosa, verdad Drew - Volteó a verlo buscando apoyó a su argumento - ¿Drew?

Lety y Drew hablaban y se sonreían - Bueno nos vemos Drew - Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla

A May le salía fuego de los ojos - ¡Ya vámonos! ¡Muévete! - Se lo llevo a rastras

Tracey también quedo decepcionado - También a el que suerte tienen los más pequeños - Camino junto con Brock ambos llevaban la cabeza abajo

Max agitaba la mano - Nos vemos

Dawn camino atrás de Max - Cuídense

Laura y Lety agitaban las manos despidiéndose - ¡Cuídense! Y vuelvan pronto

- Si como no - Dijeron May y Misty entre dientes mientras jalaban a Drew y Ash

Ash miro a Drew - Me salvaste hermano te debo una - Le extendió su mano

- Shhh recuerda no nos conocemos tan bien - Hablo en voz baja

- Oh cierto - Regreso su mano

Dawn se inclino un poco para verlos - Bueno Ash y ¿ahora a donde vamos?

Vamos ir aaaaa - Misty lo lanzo contra la banqueta - Ahu me dolió, - Se sobó - Oye cuidado que...

- ¡Que, que! - Le grito Misty

Ash se intimido - No nada

Todos se pararon para saber que harían ahora - Pikachu me darías la lista - Pikachu se metió a la mochila y saco una libreta - Bien ahora vamos a ir por la siguiente medalla que esta eeen - Paso su dedo por la libreta buscando el siguiente destino - Chiapas, bien pues a la carga - Salió corriendo a toda velocidad

- ¡Ash espera! - Le gritaron pero no se detuvo así que todos corrieron tras el

_Después de su primera medalla nuestros héroes irán por la siguiente y por mas aventuras esta historia continuara..._


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Celos y aclaraciones

Autor: jajaja despues de un rato ya era hora de subir el siguiente capitulo no y me alegro mucho que alguien agregara como favorito espero que le siga gustando la historia bueno sin mas les dejo el octavo capitulo y si me dejan su opinion sera lo mejor asi podre mejor los detalles que le falten

posdata: ojala el titulo haya quedado bien la verdad estuve algo indesiso

Ash: bien ya estamos aquí  
Dawn: y q se supone q es aquí  
Ash: se llama cañón del sumidero  
May: y q hacemos aquí  
Max: si se supone q íbamos por otra medalla no?  
Ash: para allá vamos pero primero debemos almorzar  
Brock: pero ash yo no traje nada  
Tracey: yo solo traje unas galletas  
Drew: y yo solo comida pokemon  
Ash: tranquilos lo tengo bajo control miren hacia haya (se ve una gran cascada y muchos arboles) ahí esta un restaurante para turistas bueno vamos misty q esperas  
Misty: ya voy (algo triste)  
May: q t pasa t sientes mal?  
Misty: no solo bueno luego t cuento vamos a almorzar  
Ash: vamos a comer  
Max: q bien pero q es lo escogeré mmm ya se quiero unos tacos y unas quesadillas  
Draw: yo quiero (pidió lo q quería al igual q todos pero faltaba misty)  
Ash: y tu misty q quieres comer  
Misty: (con tono de enojo) NADA  
Ash: nada?  
Misty: SI NADA  
Ash: estas segura  
Misty: Q SI ES MAS AHORA REGRESO (se levanto y se fue)  
Ash: q raro q le pasa  
Draw: valla amigo estas en problemas  
Ash: yo por q yo no hecho nada malo  
Tracey: ps la mirada y la actitud de misty dicen otra cosa  
May: y creo saber por q  
Ash: enserio dime por favor  
May: lo siento pero eso se lo debes preguntar tu  
Ash: QQQQ?  
Tracey: may tiene razón  
Dawn: si anda ve y preguntale  
Ash: bien ahorita regreso  
Brock: suerte la nesecitaras  
Ash: gracias, pikachu quédate aquí no tardo

-con misty  
Misty: (pensando) ahí ash eres un tonto (derrepente algo la golpea cae y voltea para ver q fue lo q la golpeo) aaa un nidoking (el nidoking se disponía para atacar de nuevo) aaa (grito y cerro los ojos del susto cayo desmayada y al despertar) eee pero q paso, ASH!  
Ash: estas bien (ash la cargaba pero se veía algo lastimado)  
Misty: Si  
Ash: q bueno me alegra debes tener mas cuidado  
Misty: donde estamos?  
Ash: en una cueva  
Misty: y q hacemos aquí  
Ash: tuvimos q escapar del (dijo mientras la bajaba pero al soltarla cayo al suelo)  
Misty: ASH ASH RESPONDE ESTAS BIEN!  
Ash: si solo pásame mi mochila  
Misty: si claro (y misty se queda casi en shock al ver la mochila perforada) ash t ataco el nidoking por mi culpa verdad  
Ash: tranquila solo me roso (dice mientras se quitaba la chamarra y la playera) dámela por favor  
Misty: 0/0 así ten (pensando) ya se m habia olvidado como se veía (hablando) ash q paso  
Ash: (se coloco una pomada en el golpe pero no se alcazaba) nada solo q cuando t fuiste t fui a alcanzar pero al llegar te vi tirada en el suelo y el nidoking se iba a lanzar contra ti así q corrí y t carge pero alcanzo a perforar mi mochila y golpearme y nos lanzo a la catarata pero por suerte caímos en un claro y no nos jalo la corriente  
Misty: hoo a ver dame eso (misty le quita la pomada y comienza a aplicársela en su espalda) 0/0  
Ash: (se queda quieto) 0/0 gracias misty  
Misty: ash  
Ash: mmm q pasa  
Misty: gracias por salvarme  
Ash: no fue nada  
Misty: pero y ahora q  
Ash: o ps vamos a esperar a q se calmen las cosas afuera y luego regresamos t parece

Misty: si esta bien  
Ash: pero una cosa antes quisiera saber por q no te quedaste a comer  
Misty: te lo dije no tenía hambre  
Ash: pero dime q hice esta vez para q t enojaras e dime  
Misty: nada u_u  
Ash: como q nada  
Misty: solo q ahora se q tu solo me besaste por obligación y no por q t naciera además de q eres débil con las mujeres  
Ash: a ver a ver de q estas hablando  
Misty: a quieres q t refresque la memoria a ver melodí, vianca, Laura y a las q seguramente besaste mientras viajabas con may y dawn  
Ash: espera espera un momento para empezar yo no las bese ellas me besaron a mi  
Misty: si claro  
Ash: además fue un beso de amigos en la mejilla nada mas  
Misty: si pero ni siquiera te vi quejarte o moverte  
Ash: bueno es q en situaciones así mi cuerpo no responde y yo no se q hacer  
Misty: si claro lo q pasa es q cualquier mujer t controla con solo poner cara tierna  
Ash: y volviendo al tema a la única chica a la q realmente e besado por voluntad propia es a 0/0 (susurro) ti  
Misty: Q DIJISTE!  
Ash: 0/0 q tu eres la única a la q e besado bueno claro en la mejilla  
Misty: ahí mira pero q amable gracias e gracias pero volvemos a lo mismo tu t dejas besar por quien sea  
Ash: bueno ya además no entiendo por q el alboroto  
Misty: si claro eres tan tonto q no entiendes nada sabes q olvídalo yo creí q tu  
Ash: mmm q yo q  
Misty: nada sabes déjalo entiendo q no signifique nada para ti  
Ash: misty de q estas hablando

-voz: ASH MISTY DONDE ESTÁN  
Misty: ya t dije olvídalo vamos nos están buscando (le dio su playera la cual estaba rota así como su chamarra y mochila)  
Ash: si se la puso mm  
Misty: párese q necesitaras otra mochila  
Ash: y otra ropa (caminaron hacia afuera)

-saliendo de la cueva  
Drew: miren chicos allí están  
Dawn: ash están bien (se acerca y lo abrasa) dime  
Ash: si estamos bien solo un poco cansado por el el (cae inconsciente)  
Todos: ASH!  
Misty: (se acerca y lo revisa) tiene temperatura hay q llevarlo con un doctor vamos rápido  
Brock: pero q le paso (cargando a ash) misty q paso  
Misty: esta así por mi culpa  
Dawn: q como  
Drew: vamos al hospital haya nos contaras rápido  
May: pero donde habrá uno por aquí  
Tracey: ash tiene un mapa pero donde lo tendrá guardado  
Pikachu: pi pi ka pi pikachu (saco de la bolsa de la chamarra de ash el mapa)  
Tracey: bien hecho pikachu vamos

- en el hospital  
Doctor: disculpen son familiares del señor ash ketchum?  
Misty: (se levanta y se acerca) dígame doctor como esta  
Doctor: ps ya esta estable le sacamos el veneno pero lo dejaremos esta noche en observación para asegurarnos q esta bien y fuera de peligro  
Brock: podemos pasar a verlo  
Doctor: eres familiar  
Brock: no pero  
Doctor: solo los familiares pueden entrar lo siento  
Max: pero somos sus amigos  
Doctor: lo siento pero son reglas del hospital y no puedo pasarlas por alto  
May: (señala a misty) ella es su novia ella puede pasar no en cierta forma son familiares  
Misty: 0/0 (le susurra a may) q estas haciendo may  
May: piénsalo tenemos q saber como esta y tu eres la única q remotamente pareces su novia además de q todos se los dicen es mas fácil q t crean a ti q a mi o a dawn o q no quieres ver como esta  
Misty: esta bien solo espero q funcione  
Doctor: es eso cierto deberás es su novio señorita  
Misty: si si doctor 0/0  
Doctor: muy bien pero solo ella sígame por favor señorita  
Misty: si doctor 0/0  
Pikachu: pika pi (sube al hombro de misty)  
Misty: bien vamos pikachu

-en la habitación  
Doctor: aquí estamos  
Misty: (se acerca un poco temerosa) gracias y quisiera quedarme para acompañarlo  
Doctor: si esta bien yo iré a ver a mis otros pacientes compermiso (sierra la puerta marchándose)  
Pikachu: (baja del hombro de misty y se acerca a ash)

-poco después  
Ash: (aun dormido comienza a hablar pero con dolor) mi.. Misty  
Misty: tranquilo ash aquí estoy pikachu hay q estar aquí para cuidarlo de acuerdo  
Pikachu: PIKA-pi  
Ash: misty (aun dormido)  
Misty: q estará soñando 0/0?  
Ash: mmm  
Pikachu: (hace ademanes señalándola) pika pika pikachu pi  
Misty: q tu crees q deba cantarle  
Pikachu: pika (afirma con la cabeza)  
Misty: esta bien 0/0 aquí voy mmm

-comienza a cantar  
Misty: bueno al menos se calmo  
Pikachu: pika  
Ash: t quiero (hablaba dormido)  
Misty: ash (susurro mientras se acercaba a sus labios rosándolos ligeramente cuando derrepente ash entre abrió sus ojos misty q abrió mas los ojos se aparto asustada) ash (se acerco dándose cuenta q seguía dormido) uuuf estuvo cerca  
Pikachu: u.u pika

- a la mañana siguiente  
Ash: (despertó y se dio cuenta de q misty estaba ahí) aaa buenos días  
Pikachu: (salto a los brazos de su entrenador) pika pi  
Ash: pikachu hola amigo  
Misty: hola ash 0/0  
Ash: misty mm en donde estamos  
Misty: en el hospital como te sientes  
Ash: haaa me siento muy bien  
Misty: q bueno toma aquí esta tu ropa (se la da)  
Ash: gracias umm pero como esta como nueva al igual q mi mochila  
Misty: si anoche las arregle quedo bien (pregunto curiosa)  
Ash: si valla no sabía q cosías  
Misty: o bueno te dejo  
Ash: gracias

-poco después  
Drew: y bien ash y q tal la noche en el hospital como la pasaste  
Ash: fue increíble  
Tracey: increíble?  
Ash: si en la noche soñé como un angel pero me cantaba era un angel muy hermosa  
Misty: 0/0  
Brock: y como sabes q era un angel  
Ash: por q era demasiado hermosa como para ser terrenal  
Drew: y q t canto  
Ash: no recuerdo muy bien pero cuando termino de cantar se acerco a mi no se como explicarlo pero se me asía familiar  
Misty: (trago saliva) 0/0  
Max: y luego?  
Ash: ps eso es lo mas extraño podría jurar q sentí q me besaba jamás había sentido algo igual pero quise abrir mis ojos pero no pude y cuando volví a intentarlo vi la silueta del angel  
Misty: 0/0  
Brock: así q fue real?  
Ash: no lo se pero fue increíble  
Pikachu: =)  
Misty: 0/0

-mas tarde  
May: (estaba caminando mas adelante con misty) así q un angel no  
Misty: QQQQ?  
May: sabe refiero  
Misty: bueno q querías q le dijera a si por cierto ash yo fui quien t canto y casi t beso (dise sarcástica)  
May: casi yo no oí eso de parte de ash no será q?  
Misty: no solo le rose los labios -/-  
May: y nunca se lo vas a decir  
Misty: no nunca amenos q realmente crea q pueda, no se lo diremos verdad  
May: si si esta bien vamos

Narrador: y así con un secreto en el corazón de May y Misty y una duda de parte de nuestro entrenado se dirigen a su siguiente batalla esta historia continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

Bie aqui esta otra reedicion por favor leeanla y si quieren dejen su opinion, cabe mencionar que esta ha sido una de las reediciones mas dificiles, puesto que la batalla que ahi aqui realmente exiguio mucho para ser escrita de forma entendible gracias.

* * *

Capítulo 9: 2 medallas un combate la dificultad aumenta

Continuando su camino al gimnasio del cañón del sumidero, Ash y sus amigos se adentraban cada vez más en la selva

Ash se detuvo al llegar a un lugar donde se dividía el camino - Bien ya es hora, aquí debemos separarnos

Max miro a Ash extrañado - ¿Separarnos?

- Si Max aquí hay dos gimnasios, pero nos vamos a tener que separar para que todos combatamos

Tracey se fijó en ambos caminos - Bien entonces cual tomaremos

Ash jalo a Misty y Max - Nosotros nos iremos por aquí - Señalo el camino derecho

Drew se colocó en la entrada del camino izquierdo - Entonces yo iré con Dawn y May

Tracey se acercó con ellos - Yo voy con ustedes

Brock se acercó con Ash - Bien vamos yo iré con ustedes

Dawn se colocó junto a Drew - Bien ¡Ya es hora! vamos Drew - Tomo a Drew del brazo y salió corriendo

May quedo totalmente fría ante la confianza que Dawn mostraba con Drew - Si claro vamos - Dijo en un tono molesto - Suerte chicos

Misty rio por lo bajó de forma burlona - Suerte

- Bien a la carga, vamos pikachu

- Pi pika pi

Sin más siguieron su camino, Max se adelantó unos pasos para ver a Ash - Oye Ash ¿sabes qué tipo de líderes son o algo?

- No, ni idea esa parte no la investigue

- Pero ¿por qué?

Misty sonrió - Simple así es más interesante y más difícil la batalla, además que Ash siempre desde el inicio de su viaje le ha gustado los retos, incluso pelear en desventaja

- Así es y si sabes todo acerca de los líderes solo llevaras lo necesario y así ¿dónde estaría el reto? - Agrego Ash

- Haaa ya entendí, pues vamos hay que ganar otra medalla - Al decir esto Max salió corriendo, junto con Brock

Ash lo vio de forma preocupada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Misty, lo conocía muy bien - ¿Que pasa Ash? ¿Qué tienes?

- Nada, es solo que me preocupa Max

Pikachu y Misty lo miraron sin entender - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te preocupa?

- Es que me dijeron que los que se encargan del gimnasio son muy fuertes, que no era bueno que los principiantes viniera

- Oh ya entiendo, pero tranquilo Max es buen entrenador además de que nos tiene a nosotros

Ash sonrió - Si tienes razón

- Sabes Ash me sorprendes

- ¿Así? ¿Por qué? Por preocuparme por Max

- No, yo sé que así eres tú, lo que me sorprende es que estés tan informado, dime cuál es tu secreto ¿quién te informa de todo?

Ash abrió los ojos sorprendido y nervioso - Misty no te voy a mentir

- Bien dime

- Lo que pasa es que... ¡Cuidado un caterpie!

- ¡Haaaaa! - Misty salto a los brazo de Ash

- Vamos chicos que pasa ¿qué tanto hacen? dejen de jugar a los novios y vámonos - Grito Max

- Hay no tú también - Se quejó Ash

- Su hermanita es quien le da el ejemplo

- Bueno por eso y porque no hay razón para que Ash te esté cargando

Ash y Misty se miraron, Ash sonrió nervioso y bajo a Misty - Jaja será mejor que sigamos - Pikachu reprimió su risa

- Si vamos

Los cuatro siguieron avanzando por el frondoso camino hasta que llegaron a una empinada colina, donde al final se veía el gimnasio

Ash entro primero - Hola, disculpen venimos a retar al líder de gimnasio

Misty se colocó detrás de el - Parece que debemos pasar

Max se paró junto a ellos - Bien adelante

- Si solo tengamos cuidado - Dijo Brock

Al entrar se encontraron con un pasillo iluminado por el cual fueron avanzando - Hola disculpen, pero queremos un comba...

- Así que vienen por un duelo ¿no es así? - Se escuchó la voz de un hombre al final del pasillo

Max se emocionó - ¡Sí! ¡Así es señor!

- Bien como ya sabrán deberán pelear con ambos para ganar la medalla - Dijo una segunda voz, más suave

Ash se paró firme - Si lo sabemos

Misty esforzó un poco más su vista tratando de ver a los líderes del gimnasio - ¿Podrían salir a la luz? Por favor

- Claro - Solo se escuchó un "click" antes de que unos enormes reflectores se encendieran, un hombre de unos 30 años se acercó a ellos - Hola mi nombre es José ¿mmmm? - Miro detenidamente a Ash, Misty y a Max sin prestar mucha atención en Brock

Una mujer de la misma edad se para junto a José - ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada Elena, solo que no creí que hubiera familias que viajaran juntas, la verdad no lo esperaba ¿y tú si sabias?

- No lo sabía, pero no crees que son muy jóvenes como para haberse casado y además ya tener un hijo - Señalo a los tres chicos

Ash y Misty se miraron sonrojados - ¡¿Qué?!

Pikachu se rio ante la situación, mientras que Max negaba agitando las manos y con una sonrisa nerviosa - No yo no soy su hijo, soy su amigo

- Haaa bueno así si y cuando es la boda díganos

Ash golpeo su frente con su mano - ¡Genial! ahora ya no solo nos confunden con ser novios, sino que ya hasta resulta que estamos casados y yo que creí que ya no le veía el caso molestarme

Misty se tranquilizó - No señores se equivocan nosotros solo somos amigos

Brock reprimió una pequeña risilla - Tan ta taaan tanta tan - Con la voz dio vida al tono de la marcha nupcial de forma burlona

Ash y Misty lo miraron molestos - ¡CALLATE!

Elena dio un paso al frente observándolos detenidamente - Si disculpen por la confusión, oigan ¿les podría hacer una pregunta? si no es molestia

- ¿Una pregunta? - Ash y Misty se miraron - Si claro

- Gracias ¿ustedes son entrenadores pokemon?

Ash y Misty contestaron simultáneamente - Si

- ¿Viajan juntos?

- Si - Contesto Misty

- Oh ¿y quién invito a quién?

- Yo la invite

- ¿Y son diferentes?

- Bueno si algo - Contesto Misty de forma dudosa - Pero a qué viene tanta pregunta

Elena sonrió de una forma soñadora - Ahí - Suspiro - Es que al verlos me recordaron a nosotros y su situación me hace recordar lo que viví con José

José la miro dudoso - ¿Enserio?

Elena lo miro de forma severa - ¡Sí!

Max se acomodó los lentes y los observo detenidamente - Ahora que lo dice tienen cierto parecido ¿ustedes son novios

- No - Dijo Elena

- Hace 2 años que nos casamos y nos conocen como...

José y Elena se abrazaron tomando cada uno un cinturón de pokebolas - El laso de seda del cañón del sumidero

Ash se sorprendió - Haaa ¡¿ustedes son el laso de seda del cañón del sumidero?!

Max miro a Ash - Que pasa por que el escándalo

Brock se quedó pensando por un momento - Me imagino que en su investigación, encontró algo acerca de ellos

Ash asintió - Así es, pero no tenía idea que fueran líderes de gimnasio

José sonrió orgulloso - Tal parece que estas bien informado

- ¿Y por q tanta fama? - Pregunto Max inocentemente

- Porque esta pareja no son solo esposos, sino que también son líderes de batalla en la categoría de equipo

Misty entendió de inmediato de lo que hablaba Ash - Claro ahora entiendo, pero aun así porque la fama

- Porque ellos son capases de librar batallas en perfecta sincronía con 6 pokemon en una batalla - Los señalo con ambas manos haciendo énfasis

Brock quedo sorprendido - ¡Guau! ¿Enserio? eso es sorprendente, si tan solo hacer una batalla doble es difícil, no me imagino con 6

Max trago saliva - Con seis

Misty los miro admirada de lo que Ash le estaba contando - Sorprendente, bien creo que es hora

Elena asintió - Claro su batalla, si solo denme un minuto, José ve un momento por favor - José y Elena se alejaron un poco - Tengo una idea

- Así ¿Cuál es?

- Mira lo que vamos hacer es... - Elena se acercó al oído de José, para explicarle su idea

José al acabar de escuchar la idea de su esposa, la miro dudoso - ¿Tú crees?

Elena afirmo con la cabeza - Si ¿me apoyas?

- Sabes que sí, pero se me hace algo raro, pero en fin

Elena negó con la cabeza decepcionada - Hay José, aún hay cosas que no entiendes ¿verdad?

- ¿Eh?

- Hay, ya nada olvídalo - Elena miro a los chicos - De acuerdo chicos, vamos a combatir, pero primero será el chiquillo ¿está bien?

- ¡Sí! oiga yo no soy ningún chiquillo, me llamo Max

- Bueno Max será una batalla doble ¿estás listo? - Pregunto José

- ¡Claro que sí!

Brock se acercó a Max - Pero Max tu nunca has combatido en una batalla doble - Le susurro preocupado

Max sonrió despreocupado - Si, pero que tan difícil puede ser

Después José y Elena guiaron a Max hasta el campo de batalla

Max se colocó en su lugar, el campo de batalla era de selva - De acuerdo como primer pokemon escogeré a gastly y como segundo pokemon escogeré a treecko bien chicos prepárense

Misty sonrió - Al parecer Max sabe lo que hace, eligió muy bien ¿no creen?

Brock miro atento a Max - Si, pero eso no es lo difícil, sino la forma de emplearlos

- Si, no se le puede quitar merito porque realmente ha estudiado, pero Max es muy indeciso al atacar, espero que ya lo haya corregido - Comento Ash

José hizo una pequeña reverencia - Bien primero las damas

Elena sonrió sonrojada - Gracias cariño, bien ve suinet yo te eligió

Ash, Misty y Brock estaban en las gradas que se encontraban a un lado del campo de batalla - Oh no ¡cuidado Max!

Misty miro a Ash extrañada por lo que acababa de gritar - ¿Que pasa Ash?

- Ese es uno de los pokemon más peculiares de esta región, tan solo velo - Le entrego el pokedex

Mientras tanto Max lo veía en su propio pokedex - Bien veamos que dice dexter

El pokedex mostraba a un cisne blanco de puntaje brilloso y del tamaño de sellow - Suinet el pokemon cisne blanco este pokemon es la forma evolucionado de sisnet, tiene un plumaje no solo bello a la vista si no también peligroso ya que puede usar ataques muy poco usuales en los pokemon psíquicos

Max cerro el pokedex - Huy esto va a ser difícil, pero ganare para poder obtener la medalla y así seguir adelante

José tomo una pokebola - Bien es mi turno, jablila yo te elijo

Max volteo a ver a Ash

Ash levantó los hombros - De ese si no se nada

Misty todavía tenía el pokedex de Ash - Bueno veamos en el pokedex

El pokedex mostraba a un pokemon parado en dos patas de color rojo con anaranjado, casi tan grande como un machoke y con dos colmillos que sobre salían de su boca - Jablila el pokemon jabalí este pokemon tipo fuego/lucha usa su enorme cuerpo para poder usar los ataques de pelea y con su gran boca lanza grandes cantidades de fuego y magma

Misty miro admirada a José y a Elena - Sí que son un equipo equilibrado

Ash asintió - Y solo es el inicio, veamos que va hacer Max

Brock miraba a Max detenidamente y pensando

El juez se alisto para dar inicio - Ahora que la batalla comience

José se adelantó a dar el primer movimiento - Comencemos jablila usa ataque rápido a treecko

- Treecko doble equipo - Treecko logro evadir el ataque

Elena dio el siguiente movimiento - Suinet usa ventisca - La ventisca se dirigía a treecko

- Gastly defiende a treecko con tinieblas - La ventisca y el ataque de tinieblas chocaron anulándose

- Jablila usa lanza llamas - El ataque golpeo a treecko

- ¡No treecko! aguanta - Mientras Max le prestarle atención a treecko, gastly fue golpeado por el ataque de ventisca de suinet - ¡Hay no!

Al ver el desarrollo de la batalla sus amigos se preocuparon

- ¡Oh no! Max va muy mal, ni siquiera ha podido atacar

Ash apretó la mandíbula - Esto es lo que me preocupaba, Max aún no sabe mantener la atención en ambos pokemon

Misty uso sus manos de altavoz - ¡VAMOS MAX!

- ¡Pika pi!

- Vamos a continuar, treecko usa ataque rápido, gastly usa bola de sombras - Dio las órdenes a sus pokemon pero sin indicar a quien atacarían cada quien

- Ahora suinet usa contra ataque - Suinet se colocó enfrente para regresar la bola de sombras, la cual golpeo a treecko mientras corría

- ¡No treecko!

- Jablila taclea a gastly

Elena sonrió

Max se sorprendió ante la orden dada por José - Pero si los ataques físicos no surten efecto, gastly aguarda ahí - Jablila se acercó y tacleo a gastly pero solo lo atravesó, Max sonrió, pero detrás de jablila venía una ventisca, para la cual no hubo defensa dejando inconsciente a gastly - ¡GASTLY!

- Gastly y treecko no pueden continuar, los ganadores son José y Elena la victorias es de ellos - Declaro el Juez

Max suspiro - Bien hecho chicos, regresen - Cayo arrodillado y con la mirada baja

Ash se acercó a Max - Esta bien Max - Le coloco la mano en el hombro - Sabes que no es malo perder

- Si, lo sé, pero no creí que fuera tan difíciles estas batallas

Ash le sonrió - Si pero hiciste bien, solo hay que entrenar un poco más y listo, además para eso me tienes a mi yo te ayudare

- Ambos te ayudaremos - Dijo Misty desde más atrás

Max sonrió - Gracias chicos, buena suerte

Ash y Misty sonrieron - Gracias

José se acercó con ellos - Bien muchachos es su turno Miro a Ash y a Misty

Ash se sorprendió - ¿Como que nuestro turno?

Misty se acercó más - Si ¿a qué se refieren?

Elena se paró junto a su esposo - Lo que sucede es que como ambos son tan buenos entrenadores y más experimentados, creemos que sería más interesante si los cuatro nos enfrentamos, con 2 pokemon cada uno ¿Que les párese?

Max quedo boquiabierto al escuchar la propuesta de los líderes de gimnasio - Increíble ¿van aceptar?

- Pues yo no tengo problema y tu Misty ¿aceptas?

- Claro vamos

Max quedo sorprendido ante la seguridad de Ash y Misty - ¡Increíble esto no me lo puedo perder! - Salió corriendo a las gradas - ¡Brock! ¿Escuchaste?

- Si Max, esto va a ser memorable

- ¡Siii!

José y Elena se colocaron en su lugar - Bien chicos comencemos, pero antes... - José oprimió un botón con el cual salió un nuevo campo de batalla con bosque y un lago artificial

Misty se emocionó - ¡Qué bien!

Elena sonrió - Si veamos que puede hacer la líder del gimnasio celeste

- ¿Me conoce?

- Claro, los líderes de gimnasio debemos estar informados acerca de otros líderes ¿o acaso tu no lo haces?

Ash y Pikachu miraron a Misty de forma burlona - Si dinos tú la gran señorita perfecta ¿investigas acerca de los demás líderes de gimnasio?

Misty sonrió nerviosa - Claro

- Oh que bien porque no nos dices algo acerca de José y Elena - Dijo Ash con un tono fingido de sorpresa

Misty lo miro molesta - Hay buen sé que son casados, que son una bonita pareja y que son los líderes en la categoría de equipo, capases de pelear hasta con seis pokemon al mismo tiempo

Ash la miro serio - Eso es lo que yo te dije

- ¡Cállate! - Le soltó un fuerte codazo de forma disimulada

José sonrió - Bien comencemos

Ash se sobo y tomo una pokebola - Si, lista misty empecemos

- ¡Pero que acaso no se pondrán de acuerdo primero! - Grito Max desde las gradas

Brock hizo que se sentará - Max tranquilízate

- Que como que me tranquilízate, van a perder si no se ponen de acuerdo

Ash sonrío confiado - Max, no te preocupes Misty y yo siempre trabajamos bien en equipo, bien vamos

Misty afirmo con la cabeza - Staryu, gyarados yo los eligió

Ash sonrió confiado - Ja justo como me lo imagine, pikachu tu turno - Pikachu bajo de su hombro y se colocó junto a los pokemon de Misty, Ash tomo otra pokebola - Charizard yo te elijo

Misty y Ash se miraron y sonrieron - ¡Listos!

José miro a Elena - Bien es nuestro turno, Elena yo creo que tendrá que ser una batalla de poder y estrategia ¿no crees?

Elena sonrió tomando una pokebola rápida - Si, su equipo está en un perfecto equilibrio, pero vamos a ver que tan bien pelean juntos, comenzare con salamenece y electabuz - Lanzo la pokebola rápida y una normal

Max quedo boquiabierto - Guau realmente buscan una batalla de poder

Brock asintió - Así es, como hay tantos pokemon en el campo puede a ver muchos tipos de equipo

José tomo sus pokebolas - Bien hecho Elena, ahora yo Kingdra, azurill yo los elijo

El Juez levanto ambos banderines - Muy bien, ahora ¡comiencen!

Elena tomo la delantera - Vamos acabar rápido con esto, electabuz usa onda trueno - Electabuz lanzo una honda eléctrica que avanzaba levantando mucho polvo en todo el campo de batalla, - Bien así queda fuera tu compañera ahora...

- Eso crees tú ¡gyarados hidrobomba a salamenece! - De entre el humo salió la hidrobomba

Elena se sorprendió y apretó los puños ante el eminente ataque

- ¡Kindgra absorbe el ataque! - Kingdra intervino antes de que llegara anulando el ataque - Bien ¡ahora y usa pantalla de humo!

Mientras la visibilidad se volvía mínima, Max no daba crédito a lo que veía - ¡Pero fue lo que paso! ¿Por qué no les afecto el ataque? no entiendo

Brock veía detenidamente la batalla - Muy sencillo, mira - Le señalo el campo de batalla, pikachu se encontraba delante de la piscina con sus mejilla electrificadas - Pikachu intervino y recibió la carga y ahora tiene mayor voltaje

Max quedo aúna más impresionado - ¡Guau! realmente son un gran equipo

Ash al ver más cerca el humo encontró su oportunidad - Charizard ¡usa lanza llamas!

Elena se preocupó - ¡Si el fuego hace contacto con ese humo va acabar con ellos!

- Muy bien azurill ¡pulso de agua! - Ambos ataque chocaron creando vapor

- Staryu giro rápido contra electabuz

- Charizard usa ala de acero contra Kingdra - Charizard atravesó el vapor para dirigirse a Kingdra, Ash miro a pikachu - ¡Pikachu usa ataque rápido! - Pikachu entendió la mirada de Ash

- Salamenece intercepta a charizard usa ataque rápido con anillo de fuego - Charizard y salamenece chocaron haciendo que ambos retrocedieran - Electabuz golpe centra... - No pudo terminar de dar la orden por que electabuz fue golpeado simultáneamente por pikachu y staryu - ¡Que!

- ¡Ho no! Azurill rayo de hielo contra pikachu, kingdra aliento dragón contra staryu

Elena también retomo el ataque - ¡Electabuz ataca a gyarados con tu impactrueno

Ash reaccionó de inmediato - Charizard usa lanza llamas contra el rayo de hielo, pikachu detén a electabuz con un impactrueno

- Staryu pantalla de luz gyarados usa hidrobomba contra salamenece

- Salamenece protección - Con la serie de ataques, todos se anularon dejando todo suspendido en el aire, los ocho pokemon quedaron quietos esperando la siguiente orden de sus entrenadores

José sonrió - Sí que son buenos y forman un muy buen equipo ¿no crees Elena?

- Si, pero es hora de demostrar porque somos famosos ¿no crees?

Ash apretó los dientes y puños esperando lo peor - Cuidado Misty, a partir de aquí no va a ser sencillo, así que ten cuidado

Misty asintió - Si lo sé, no te preocupes

José sonrió - ¡Ahora salamenece! ataque rápido contra staryu, azurill usa hidropulso contra Charizard

- ¡¿Pero qué?! - Misty se sorprendió ante el cambio de entrenador

Max quedo frío - ¡Que! - Miro a Brock - ¿Pero cómo? José utiliza los pokemon de Elena

- Si eso demuestra que son un perfecto equipo y que confían totalmente entre ellos, lo cual hace que Misty y Ash se cuiden de cualquier orden que diga cualquiera de los dos

Max regreso la mirada al campo de batalla - Esto cada vez es más difícil

- Staryu usa giro rápido para evadir a salamenece - Staryu avanzo evadiendo por lo bajó a salamenece

Ash tuvo que actuar rápido - Charizard evádelo

Mientras tanto staryu siguió avanzando, sin darse cuenta electabuz se puso enfrente - Electabuz golpe trueno

Ash se dio cuenta de la trampa - ¡Cuidado!

Misty no reacciono - ¡Staryu no!

- Staryu detente usa pantalla de luz - Staryu obedeció a Ash sin titubear protegiéndose del ataque

- ¡Que! - Escucho el grito de sorpresa de Max mientras que Brock solo sonreía

José los miro detenidamente - Al parecerán son más unidos de lo que creí, bien sigamos

Ash miro a Misty algo apenado - Lo siento Misty creí que era lo mejor

- No te preocupes, al contrario gracias - Le sonrió

Elena encontró su oportunidad - Azurill cola de hierro - El ataque golpeo a staryu que estaba más cerca, lo que provoco que saliera disparado contra la ventana

- ¡Staryu! - Ash se lanzó para evitar que se golpeara contra la pared, quedando como amortiguador - Haaa – Ash se quejó había sido un duro impacto - ¿Estas bien? - Le pregunto a staryu quien asintió, pero su joya empezó a parpadeando

Misty se preocupó - ¡Ash, Staryu! ¿Estás bien?

- Si pero mejor regresa a staryu a su pokebola

Misty siguió la sugerencia de Ash - Gracias por haberla protegido, ven debemos continuar

Ash asintió - Si

Elena los miro preocupada - Lo siento, no quería hacerte daño discúlpame - Dijo en un tono auténtico de preocupación

Misty miro fijo al campo de batalla - Si, bueno ahora es mi turno gyarados usa hiperayo - El ataque fue directo a azurill y tan rápido que no pudieron reaccionar

- ¡Azurill! - Grito José preocupado, pero no pudo hacer nada azurill cayo inconsciente

Brock miraba detenidamente la escena - Bien ahora quedan tres pokemon de cada lado, me pregunto que seguirá ahora

Después de que José regresará a azurill a su pokebola continuaron con la batalla

- Charizard eleva a pikachu - Pikachu subió al lomo de charizard y ambos se elevaron

- Bien, gyarados utiliza mirada penetrante en electabuz - Electabuz quedo inmóvil y charizard se estaba acercando

Elena entendió lo que planeaban - Así que quieren un blanco fijo, pues no lo creo, salamenece ve por ellos, kingdra usa hidrobomba contra pikachu

- Charizard ahora - Charizard desde lo más alto dio un giro dejando caer a pikachu

Pikachu comenzó a descender a gran velocidad sobre electabuz - Pikachu usa cola de hierro - Pikachu hizo un giro con su cola de hierro al frente, mientras que charizard estaba en un mano a mano en el aire con salamenece, pikachu golpeo de lleno a electabuz dejándolo fuera de combate, pero el golpe fue tan fuerte que reboto un poco quedando indefenso siendo víctima de la hidrobomba de kingdra

- Charizard aguanta - Se acercó para recoger a pikachu - Bien hecho amigo, tomate un descanso - Lo dejo aún lado de donde estaban ellos

Elena regreso a electabuz - Bien hecho regresa

Continuaron con la batalla, charizard y salamenece se separaron - Bien, kingdra usa bombas de lodo contra gyarados

- Charizard usa aliento dragón contra las bombas de lodo

- Gyarados usa lanza llamas contra salamenece

- Salamenece agilidad - Nuevamente todo había quedado a la par, Ash miro la fijo el lugar buscando como ganar - ¡Ya se! Misty tengo una idea, rápido has que gyarados eleve a kindgra - La miro fijamente, de esa manera en la que solo ellos se entendían

Misty asintió - De acuerdo Ash

Ash sonrío - Bien charizard, teclea a salamenece

- ¡Salamenece sujétalo! - Salamenece y charizard quedaron nuevamente en un mano a mano

- Ahora usa súper calor con todo lo que tengas - Salamenece fue golpeado directamente y tan cerca que empezó a caer - ¡Sujétalo!

Mientras tanto Misty trataba de llevar cabo la petición de Ash - Kingdra usa doble equipo contra gyarados y luego bombas de lodo - Una serie de bombas de lodo salieron directo hacia gyarados

Fue ahí cuando Misty actuó - Gyarados sumérgete - Gyarados desapareció

Elena se quedó inmóvil tratando de buscarlo - ¿Eh?

Misty sonrió - ¡Gyarados! ¡Ahora usa hiperayo! - El ataque salido de debajo de kingdra haciéndolo salir volando por los aires

- Excelente ¡ahora! - Mientras kindgra se elevaba tratando de regresar al agua, charizard se acercaba más cargando a salamenece, lo soltó sobre gyarados, sujetando simultáneamente a Kindgra

Ash y Misty sonrieron - Charizard/ Gyarados ¡doble movimiento sísmico! - Gyarados atrapo a salamenece envolviéndolo con su cuerpo, lo sumergió, mientras que charizard se elevaba con kingdra en sus brazos, ambos comenzaron a darles vueltas para después lanzarlos uno contra otro, salamenece y kindgra chocaron entre ellos en medio del aire quedando noqueados.

- Ambos pokemon no pueden continuar Ash y Misty son los ganadores

Ash y Misty salieron corriendo hacia a sus pokemon - ¡Sí! ¡Lo hicimos!

Ash y pikachu abrazaron a charizard - Bien hecho amigo lo hicieron - Charizard miro a gyarados levantando su "pulgar", gyarados le "sonrió"

Misty estaba muy contenta - Gyarados sabía qué harías

José regreso a sus pokemon y se acercó con Elena - Después de todo tenías razón ¿y ahora qué?

Elena sonrió - Solo se los explicamos, el resto depende de ellos

- Entiendo

José y Elena se acercaron con los ganadores - Misty - Hablo José

Elena se paró frente Ash - Ash

Ambos los miraron - ¿Si? - Hablaron al mismo tiempo

Elena le extendió la mano abierta a Ash - Bien aquí tienen sus medallas, la medalla de mar para Ash

José le extendió la mano a Misty - Y la medalla de fuego para Misty, una medalla que pocos han obtenido

Elena se acercó con ellos - Así es dos medallas en una

José y Elena juntaron ambas medallas las cuales se unían a la perfección en una sola - La medalla del equilibrio, esta medalla representa su trabajo en equipo y esta se parte a la mitad, pero en cuanto están cerca, se unen para lograr el equilibro

Ash quedo impresionado ante la demostración - ¡Guau! genial gracias

Misty sonrió tomando su pedazo de la medalla - ¡Qué bien! pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿por qué peleamos de este modo?

- Bueno eso es algo q Elena les explicara - Aseguro José

- Si, chicos al verlos me recordaron a José y a mí cuando éramos más jóvenes, así que quise hacerles una pequeña prueba de 4 letras del corazón

Misty entendió de inmediato a que se refería provocándole un leve sonrojó - Oh, ya entiendo

- ¿Qué cosa? yo no entendí

José se acercó a Ash - Si, no te preocupes yo tampoco entendía a la primera, pero ya lo harás no te mortifiques

Brock y Max se acercaron - Disculpa Elena ¿porque si a Misty le encanta el agua le diste la medalla de fuego? - Cuestiono la decisión de los líderes

Elena sonrió - Porque así como son diferentes el agua - Miro Misty - Y el fuego - Miro a Ash - De igual forma son parte del equilibrio - Coloco sus manos en el hombro derecho e izquierdo de cada uno - Y se necesitan para complementarse ¿no crees?

Brock sonrió satisfecho de la respuesta - Ha, claro

Misty sonrió nerviosa

Ash los miraba intrigado - ¿Qué?

José palmeo su espalda - No te frustres, ya lo entenderás

Max se paró frente a José y Elena - Quisiera darles las  
gracias por la batalla, pero pronto volveré por la revancha, así que hasta pronto - Le dio la mano

- Si te estaremos esperando

- Bien ¿nos vamos? - Pregunto Brock

Ash lo miro y asintió - Si, hay que seguir

- Si adelante - Dijo Misty

- Esperen - José y Elena los retuvieron

Elena miro a los amigos de Ash - Brock, Max nos dejarían hablar con Ash y Misty un momento a solas por favor

- Claro - Ambos comenzaron a avanzar

Ash los miro intrigado - ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Pasa algo? - Pregunto Misty

José los miro despreocupado - Tranquilos, solo queremos saber unas cosas díganos ¿cuánto han practicado para lograr esa sincronía?

- Si, realmente me han sorprendido

Misty miro a Ash - ¿Enserio?

- Si

Ash miro a Misty y le sonrió - La verdad, es que siempre hemos podido trabajar en equipo

Misty se quedó pensando por un momento - Si, de hecho es algo instintivo creo, bueno la verdad no sabría explicarlo

Elena sonrió - Entiendo, Misty vendrías conmigo un momento por favor

- Claro - Camina con ella y un poco más adelante se detuvieron - ¿Qué pasa?

Elena le sonrió - Nada es que te quería comentar algo

- ¿A si? ¿y qué es?

- Sabes cuando conocí a José él era muy torpe, no sabía ni J del amor

Misty se sorprendió - ¿E, enserio?

- Así es, pero a pesar de eso defecto que me molestaban tanto, tenía grandes virtudes que me fascinaban y que aún me fascinan

- ¿Así? ¿Cómo cuáles?

- Tenía un gran espíritu, temerario, valiente, y un gran amor por todas las personas y pokemon

Misty se sorprendió - Guau ¿y cambio?

- No

Misty agacho la mirada algo decepcionada - Oh ¿y entonces? ¿Tu?

Elena sonrió negando con la cabeza - No, yo tampoco

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué paso?

- Nada solo aprendimos

- ¿Aprendieron?

- Si, yo le enseñe a ver el romance, con eso y su buen corazón aprendió, ahora no sabes que romántico es - Voltea a verlo desde donde estaba

Misty también volteo - Increíble

- Sabes, a todos los hombres se les puede enseñar cómo ser románticos, incluso a... - Miro Ash sin que él se diera cuenta, Misty también miro a Ash entendiendo la indirecta de Elena - Los más distraídos - Concluyo su frase

Mientras tanto José platicaba con Ash - Sabes Ash, no es fácil entender lo que las mujeres quieren

- Ni que lo digas, muchas veces me quedo perdido cuando hablan

- Si, pero presta atención a lo que dicen y pregunta créeme vale la pena

- Si tú lo dices

- Ha y no dejes de ponerles atención, sobre todo a la que ocupe tu corazón, porque ella será la más importante

Ash se sonrojo un poco - Gracias José lo haré

Después de estas pláticas los cuatro se reunieron - Bien Misty vámonos, Brock y Max nos están esperando

- Si Ash, hasta luego Elena, José gracias por todo - Avanzo un poco junto con Ash

José sonrió - Claro hasta luego, a casi lo olvido, oye Ash toma - Le lanzo una pequeña caja azul

Ash la atrapo - ¿Mmm? gracias - Intento abrirla - Oye como se abre esta cosa

José rio - Lo siento, pero sólo la podrás abrir cuando estés listo

- ¡Que! y como sabré que estoy listo

- Descuida lo sabrás

- ¿Qué? tu entendiste algo pikachu

Pikachu levantó los hombros - ¿Pika?

- Gracias eso creo

Elena se acercó con Misty - Y Misty esta es para ti - Le dio una caja similar pero roja - Nos vemos, cuídense

- Gracias

José y Elena agitaron sus manos despidiéndose - Adiós

Salieron del gimnasio encontrándose con Max y Brock, todos regresaron por el camino que habían llegado.

Max miro intrigado a Ash y a Misty - Oye Ash dime ¿cómo fue que el staryu de Misty te obedeciera?

- ¿Mmm? no lo sé, solo se lo pedí

Brock miro a Ash - Bien no sé si me entiendas, pero ellos podían compartir el mando de sus pokemon porque eran un equipo perfecto y tienen un lazo más fuerte que la amistad

Misty se sonrojo al escuchar eso - ¿Enserio? Ash ¿tú crees que tenemos ese lazo?

- Claro que sí, la verdad no dudo que tengamos ese lazo

Pikachu sonrió muy contentó

De pronto sus cajas comenzaron a brillar un poco, Ash y Misty miraron sus cajas - ¿Qué pasa? - La caja de Ash comenzó a dividirse en cuadritos al igual que la de Misty como un pequeño rompe cabezas

Max volteo a verlos - ¿Que pasa chicos?

Misty oculto su caja - Nada

Ash se la dio a pikachu para que la guardar - Si nada

Un nuevo misterio ronda a nuestros héroes, algo que descubrirán con el tiempo esta historia continuara...

* * *

**Dato cultura****: El cañon del sumidero es una de las bellesas naturales mas grandes y magestuosas que ofrece México el cual se levanta sobre el cruce del rio grijalva el cuan atraviesa chiapas y tabasco desenvocando en el golfo de México asi que dense una vuelta realmente vale la pena.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: un nuevo peligro y mas malos entendidos

Autor: por peticion aqui esta espero subir los siguientes 5 capitulos en estos diaz ya no podre publicar en unos diaz asi q espero subir la mayoria de los que ya tengo

Dawn: ASH!

Ash: dawn q paso?

Dawn: rápido ash unas personas nos robaron las medallas y tracey, may y drew están peleando con ellos

Brock: q y quienes son ellos?

Dawn: no lo se solo dijeron somos el equipo Zeta

Misty: hay no mas delincuentes

Ash: corramos hay q ayudarlos

Todos: si

-mientras tanto

May: waretourtle usa rayo hielo

Hombre Z: slaking usa hipe rayo (ambos ataques chocaron provocando una explosión)

Drew: MAY! (la explosión lanzo barias rocas y provoco un derrumbe y una gran roca se diriguia a el)

Tracey: cuidado drew marril usa cola de hierro (la roca se partió)

Drew: gracias (y corrió con may)

Chica Z: muy bien explound usa rugido (con esto todos los pokemon regresaron a sus pokebolas) eso es todo rojo 3 termina los

Rojo 3: muy bien Drapion usa veneno x contra ellos (el ataque se dirigía así may y drew)

Tracey: HOO NO!

-PAAAAW

Chico Z: pero q

Rojo 3: q paso

Chica Z: q fallaste eres un tonto

Ash: no ustedes tres son los tontos (dijo parado sobre pidgeot cargando a may y drew)

Chicos Z: QQQ

Rojo 3: de donde salió ese chico

Chica Z: y yo como voy a saber

Tracey: ash

Misty: ash

Tracey: q bueno q llegaron

Max: si parece q justo a tiempo

Chico Z: hay si muy bien pero tus amigos no pudieron hacer nada y contigo no será diferente

Ash: ya lo veremos max cuida a drew y a tu hermana

Max: si

Ash: misty, dawn están listas

Misty/Dawn: SI!

Brock: tengan cuidado chicos

Los 3: si

Ash: pikachu estas listo amigo pidgeot regresa

Misty: corsola yo te elijo

Dawn: ve pimplum

Chico Z: ja solo eso tienen

Chica Z: ps adelante

Ash: ahora

Misty: corsola usa...(fue interumpida)

Dawn: Pimplum usa torbellino

Ash: espera dawn

Rojo 3: Drapion usa cavar

Dawn: QQQ?

Ash: pikachu saca a pimplum de ahí

Misty: corsola cubre a pikachu

Chico Z: slaking golpe centrado

Misty: corsola usa contra ataque (el golpe de slaking se le regreso)

Ash: ahora pikachu saca a pimplum de ahí (cuando pikachu lo saca justo en ese momento sale del suelo Drapion) cuidado

Dawn: hay no

Ash: pikachu estas bien

Pikachu: -_o (afirma con la cabeza)

Ash: bien hecho amigo muy bien se acabo ya me cansaron misty ahora

Misty: de acuerdo ash dewgongo yo t elijo

Ash: kingler yo t elijo kingler

Misty: dewgong

Ash/Misty: usen hipe rayo (el ataque impacto a los tres pokemon mandándolos a volar contra sus entrenadores y con el golpe se les caen las medallas)

Chicos Z: aaa

Rojo 3: esto no a terminado nos volveremos a ver (y abienta una bomba de humo desapareciendo)

Tracey: quienes eran ellos (dice mientras recoge las medallas)

Ash: no lo se pero sean quienes sean ya se fueron muy bien veamos brock como están may y drew

Brock: están bien solo muy agotados solo ahí q esperar a q despierten

Ash: jiji (sonríe traviesamente)

Misty: ash ahora q se t ocurrió

Ash: nada nada bueno vamos ahi q acampar

Dawn: muy bien vamos (triste)

Max: q pasa dawn

Dawn: nada solo q cuando estuvieron peleando no pude ayudar y solo estorbe U_U

Ash: tranquila yo sabia q seria difícil además de q tu as entrenado mas como coordinadora q en las batallas

Misty: si no t preocupes ya aprenderás

Tracey: si tranquila

Dawn: gracias chicos

-poco después

Brock: y q vamos a comer

Dawn: así ash me dijo q hiciéramos esto aquí están los ingredientes

Misty: y q es

Brock: dice aquí q se llaman tortas

Misty: y a donde fue ash

Tracey: fue por fruta

Todos: mmm

-mas tarde

Dawn: ps suena bien y ya solo hay q esperar a ash

Misty: ya se tardo

Brock: bueno mientras tanto misty podrías ir a ver a may y drew por favor (dice mientras pone el mantel en el suelo para comer)

Misty: claro

- con May

Misty: 0.0 mm (ve algo en el suelo) q es esto mm una fruta?

?: jaja (voz baja)

Misty: q?

?: shhh pikachu

Misty: ash?

Ash: aaa misty

Misty: q haces aquí t estamos esperando

Ash: o lo siento

Misty: y q haces aquí

Ash: solo viendo

Misty: mmm?

Ash: ven, vamos pikachu (ambos afirman con la cabeza)

-enfrente de ellos

Ash: mira (señala a may y drew quienes estaban dormidos pero muy abrazados y frente a frente)

Misty: q pero como llegaron ahí si los dejamos mas separados l_l (voltea ver a ash) Aaaash

Ash: vamos misty no pasa nada solo estoy jugando además a ver si drew sobrevive

Misty: lo q va a pasar es q t van a golpear

Ash: tu crees?

-mientras tanto

May: mmm -_-

Drew: (comienza a abrir los ojos) mm q paso ee may (mira q la estaba abrazando sujetándola de la espalda y el hombro y ella de la misma forma) ahí no si se despierta m va a matar (comienza a soltarla pero de un movimiento al querer quitar su brazo su mano se apoyo en la cintura de may y su otra mano en su espalda baja) ahí

Voz: se puede saber q estas haciendo tarado

Drew: jejé may espera tranquilízate

-PAAAAAAAAAW

Ash: jajaja hasta a mi me dolió

May: mmm ash misty q hacen aquí? 0/0 no me digan q vieron

Ash: jaja se vale sobar

Misty: callate ash mira lo q causaste

Drew/ May: QQQQ?

Ash: l_l esperen tranquilos solo fue una broma verdad pikachu

Pikachu: pika (brinca al hombro de misty) pika pi

Ash: tranquilos chicos aaaaa (sale corriendo)

Draw/May: ASH VEN AKA!

Ash: misty ayúdame

Misty: lo siento pero eso t pasa por tonto -_- hummm (se cruza de brazos) q torpe vámonos pikachu

Ash: aah genial gracias amigos bien ps yo me voy pidge... (fue interrumpido por may q le callo encima) aaaa

May: a no eso si q no ash ketchum

Drew: con q una broma no

Ash: vamos no sean amargados no no NOOOOO!

-PAAAW PLOM KABOOM

-Mas tarde en el campamento

Ash: AHU

Misty: no t muevas

Ash: esta bien pero ten mas cuidado

Misty: no puedo creer q sigas haciendo bromas

Dawn: q bueno q traías ese botiquín tracey muy oportuno

Trecy: si bueno cuando viajas un tiempo con ash y misty sabes q acabara lastimado

Ash: si pero no creí q se fueran a enojar tanto

Brock: jaja y yo q creí q misty era mas ruda jaja

Misty: Q dijiste

Ash: AHU

Max: ten cuidado misty

May: si solo acaba de curar al atarantado quieres

Ash: OK eso si q no es justo

Drew: si claro amigo q pasaría si t hiciera lo mismo pero con misty

Misty: QQQQQ! 0/0

Ash: ps a mi no me golpearían por q...

-PAAAW

Bock: decías?

Drew: jajaja

Ash: ok eso si q no lo vi venir

Pikachu: pi-pika :p

Misty: ash eres un tonto

Ash: bueno ya misty m podrías acabar de curar por favor

Misty: hazlo tu

Ash: genial ahora m quede sin curación

Dawn: tranquilo yo t curare (le dice mientras q con ambas manos le sujeta la cara y lo mira)

Todos: O_O

Ash: gra... gra.. cías

Misty: (les da la espalda y en susurro) ash eres un tonto

Narrador: fue un día peligroso pero nuestros héroes ya están listos para su próxima aventura esta historia continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Acrobacia pokemon

_Después de una batalla con unos desconocidos Ash se levantó temprano para correr para poder..._

- ¡AAAAASH!

- Espera Misty ni siquiera sé cómo fue que llegue ahí tranquilízate

_¿Escapar?_

Misty corría detrás de, el furiosa al a verlo encontrado frente a ella cuando se despertó, abrazándola

Drew sonrió de forma burlona al ver como Ash huía de Misty - Jaja corre, corre que te alcanzan jajaja

Brock se cruzó de brazos y miro atento lo que pasaba - Al menos corre rápido que sino uf, pero como acabo ahí

Drew sonrió - Ja solo quería privar para ver si realmente no le harían nada

Tracey lo miro - Drew corre

- Que ¿por qué? Sólo me estoy vengando ¿por qué te opones?

- No por mí, por el – Señalo detrás de ellos

- ¡Drew!

- ¿Eh? ¡Max!

- ¡Como te atreviste me las vas a pagar! - Max corría a toda velocidad hacia Drew - ¡DREW VEN ACA!

Drew salió corriendo - Ahí no ¡May calma a tu hermano! por favor

May volteo al escuchar a Drew - Espera Max

Drew alcanzo a Ash - Hola

Ash lo miro sin parar de correr - Hola ¿sabes? creo que debemos dejar de hacernos bromas

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero y ahora ¿qué hacemos?

- Pues a volar

- De acuerdo - Drew trato de tomar una de sus pokebolas - ¿Mmm?

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No traigo mis pokemon

- Ahí eres un tonto, yo lo haré - Se revisó el cinturón - Oh o yo tampoco los traigo...

- Genial ¿y ahora qué?

- Solo nos queda regresar e ir al siguiente gimnasio

- ¡¿ESE ES TU PLAN?!

- Si Drew o que ¿tienes uno mejor? genio

- Sí que te párese correr hasta que se cansen

- Y te quejabas de mi plan

- Bueno que otra vamos

Y después de una maratónica carrera Ash y Drew regresaron al campamento - Bueno ya que todo fue aclarado, es hora de irnos - Les comento Ash

Max se acercó emocionado - Genial ¿y a dónde?

- Es una sorpresa

Brock miro a Ash curioso - Anda ya dinos

- No, ya lo verán en cuanto lleguemos y Misty

- Si Ash

- Bueno solo espero que aceptes sentarte conmigo, ya que bien viste que lo de la mañana fue una broma de Drew, me gustaría seguir platicando contigo en el avión

Misty sonrió - Si Ash, no hay problema

- Pero Ash ¿cómo vamos a ir al aeropuerto?

- Muy sencillo Tracey ¡al estilo pokemon! jaja pidgeot, charizard yo los elijo

Drew tomo una de sus pokebolas - Bien Flygon ve

- Bueno a mí el profesor me presto un pokemon para estos casos, arcanine sal - Lanzo la pokebola liberando a un arcanine adulto

Max se acercó y lo miro - Guau un arcanine, oye Tracey ¿puedo ir contigo?

- Claro vamos amigo

- Ten mucho cuidado Max por favor - Le pidió a su hermano con un tono preocupado

Drew se acercó junto con su flygon - Vamos ay

- ¿Mmm?

- Si, tu iras conmigo ya que no hay otra forma de que te vayas - Le sujeta la mano y la mira a los ojos

May miro a flygon nerviosa - Pero...

- Tranquila vamos - La tomo de la cintura y la subió a flygon, el también monto - Bien sujétate muy fuerte de mi

- S...si, si va...vamos

- Bien Dawn sube a pidgeot no te preocupes solo sujétate, el hará el resto - Ash la ayudo a subir

Dawn sonrió - Gracias Ashi - Subió a pidgeot

Misty miro como Ash estaba sujetando a Dawn de la cadera para ayudarla a subir - Humm bien yo me iré en... - Tomo una pokebola

Ash sujeto la mano de Misty - Conmigo

Misty

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Si, Misty - Le extendió la mano

- Pero Ash yo nunca he volado o montado un pokemon que no sea acuático y no estoy segura de que pueda

Ash le extendió aún más la mano - Confía en mí, no dejare que te pase nada, verdad pikachu

Pika pi - Subió al lomo de charizard

Misty asintió - Esta bien - Tomo la mano de Ash - Vamos - Ash la jalo, la toma de la cintura y luego la subió a la espalda de charizard, provocando un sonrojo en Misty

- Bien vamos amigo - Ash dio un brinco y monto - Oye Brock adelante

- Si, yo iré en extilix vamos amigo

Ash tomo un papel de su mochila - Hey Tracey, toma esta es la dirección nos vemos allá, Drew ahora

- Si, vamos flygon

Misty y May se miraron - ¡¿Qué?!

- Flygon/Charizard ¡adelante!

- Haaaaaa - Las chicas soltaron un gran grito con el fuerte despegue de ambos pokemon

Max miro hacia el cielo, una vez ya montado en arcanine - ¿Qué fue todo eso?

- No tengo idea, pero debemos irnos ¿hacia dónde Tracey? - Pregunto Dawn

- Bueno según el mapa debemos ir por allá - Señalo hacia el sur - Muy bien adelante

Mientras tanto en el aire Ash y Misty surcaban el cielo, Misty abrazaba fuertemente a Ash con los ojos cerrados - Misty no me molesta que me abraces, pero debes mira a tu alrededor te estás perdiendo de lo mejor, anda abre los ojos o te perderás de todo

Pikachu miro a Misty y le sonrió - pi pi kapi

- Si, si ya voy solo que me da un poco d miedo

- Tranquila

Misty abrió los ojos lentamente y miro a su alrededor - Guuau Ash ¿esto es lo que vez cada que vuelas?

Si, pero esto solo es el inicio, verdad pikachu - Pikachu levanta su pulgar afirmando

- ¿Mmm? ¿A qué te refieres?

- Hola chicos como van - Junto a ellos llegaron Drew y May

- Jaja excelente

May miro a Drew preocupada - Chicos tengan cuidado

Drew le sonrió - Tranquila May mira esto estas ¿listo Ash?

- ¡CLARO QUE SI!

- ¡Que! ¿A qué se refieren? - Pregunto May exaltada

Ash y Drew se pararon - ¡¿Ash que haces siéntate?!

- Tranquila Misty solo sujétate, pikachu ya es hora

Pikachu sonrió - Pika

- ¡MUY BIEN LISTO DREW!

- ¡POR SU PUESTO! ¡MAY SUJÉTATE!

- ¡Ahora! - Gritaron Ash y Drew y los tres Ash, Drew y Pikachu saltaron hacia arriba dando una vuelta hacia atrás, haciéndolos caer de cabeza y en picada, a la par charizard y flygon comenzaron a caer en picada de frente a sus entrenadores

- ¡AAAAAAAH! - Misty y May gritaban asustadas

- Tranquilízate Misty y abre los ojos - Le toca el rostro

- Calma May solo abre los ojos - Le dijo Drew tratando de calmarla

Misty abrió los ojos y vio a Ash que estaba frente a ella - Ash estás loco, mmm - Lo miro fijamente viendo cómo se aproximaban al suelo - ¡Ash cuidado!

- ¡CHARIZARD AHORA! - Charizard soltó a Misty, haciéndose a un lado, mientras Ash la tomo entre sus brazos con pikachu un poco más abajo de ellos - Misty solo confía en mí y sígueme

Misty lo miro fijamente y se dejó llevar por Ash que la sujetaba fuertemente

- Bien Misty, ¡REGRESA CHARIZARD! - Charizard se nivelo con ellos tomando a pikachu con la cabeza y se pone de enfrente de ellos y los vuelve a elevar - Jaja bien hecho amigo, ahora vámonos

Al mismo tiempo Drew y May caían - Drew que crees que estás haciendo súbete a Flygon ahora

- Tranquila May, anda toma mis manos - May lo hizo sujetándose de Flygon solo con las piernas - ¡Ahora Flygon! A Flygon comenzó a dar unas vueltas lentamente - Tranquila May solo mírame

- Ya Drew solo sube, quieres

- Flygon ahora a Flygon se estabilizo - Muy bien vamos

Charizard se colocó junto a ellos - Ahora al aeropuerto

- De acuerdo Ash

- Haaa - Ambos recibieron un golpe en la cabeza

Misty y May los miraron molestas - ¡Se puede saber en qué demonios estaban pensando! ¡par de tontos!

Ash se sobaba la cabeza - Misty tranquilízate, en cuanto subamos al avión les contaremos

Drew también se sobaba la cabeza - Mientras solo esperen si, AHU que violentas - Recibió otro golpe de May quedando aturdido - Haaa - May lo miro indignada y se puso a dirigir a Flygon

- Jaja Drew eres un tarado, te hubieras quedado callado, eso no se le dice a las chicas violentas como ellas jajaja que tonto - En eso un escalofrío pasa por su espalda dejándolo petrificado

- A si

Ash volteo nervioso y recibió un fuerte golpe - Ahí creo que hable demás

Pikachu asintió - Pika

Una vez que llegaron al aeropuerto Ash se puso a buscar a los demás - Ahora solo hay que encontrarlos

Drew miro a su alrededor - Si, pero ya tardaron y falta poco para que abordemos

Misty miro hacia otro lado - Bueno deben de estar por aquí ¿no?

May afirmo - Pues si

De repente alguien le tapa los ojos a Ash - Hasta que aparecen

Ash sonrió - Dawn por fin - Se volteó

- Bien vamos, los demás nos están esperando en la terminal

- De acuerdo vamos

Una vez que abordaron, Misty estaba esperando la explicación de Ash - Ya Ash dime que fue todo ese teatro que hicieron

- Lo que pasa es que a mí y a Drew nos llegaron unas invitaciones en el centro pokemon

- ¿Unas invitaciones?

- Si, son para un concurso de acrobacia pokemon

- ¿Acrobacia pokemon?

- Si, lo mismo que hicimos, pero más laborioso y quisiera que participes conmigo ya que es en parejas

Misty sonrió - Claro que sí, pero por que no solo preguntaste envés de hacer eso

Ash sonrió nervioso - Este bueno, es que, no sé, yo solo creí que sería más divertido así ¿no crees?

- Ahí Ash que voy hacer contigo

Mientas tanto Drew le explicaba a May lo del concurso - Así que fue por eso, bueno pero pudiste haberlo pedido sin tanta cosa

Drew sonrió - Tal vez sí, pero hubiera sido aburrido ¿no crees?

- Sabes te está afectando juntarte con Ash

- ¿Mmm? ¿Tú crees?

May suspiro - Pero en fin participare

- Jaja que bien, gracias sabía que lo harías ahora solo hay que practicar y siendo ambos coordinadores seguro que ganamos

_Nuestros héroes tienen un nuevo destino y otra competencia así que veremos que harán más adelante esta historia continuara..._


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Sensaciones extrañas y un reencuentro

_Hoy nuestros héroes vuelan alta y no solo sus aspiraciones y deseos sino también ellos._

- Misty, Misty despierta - Le dijo Ash en un tono muy bajo

Misty abrió ligeramente los ojos, estaba recargada en el hombro de Ash - Mmm ¿Que pasa Ash?

Ash le sonrió - Mira por la ventana, te tengo una sorpresa - Levantó la pequeña cortina

Misty se asomó - ¡Ash! estamos en...

- Así es

Misty miraba por la ventanilla sin poder creer lo que veía - ¿Pero que es este lugar?

- Es Cancún - Le contesto el - Bueno prepárate, ya vamos a aterrizar

Misty asintió, se abrochó el cinturón y acato las órdenes de seguridad que les daba el capitán. El aterrizaje fue excelente y sin sorpresas como el anterior, todos se reunieron fuera de la terminal después de recoger a pikachu

Brock miraba a su alrededor muy contento, ya que debido al calor muchas chicas usaban ropas muy frescas - ¡GRACIAS ASH!

Ash sonrió - Tranquilo Brock sé que te gusta venir a la playa aunque no lo entiendo muy bien, son solo chicas

Tracey sonrió ante el inocente comentario de Ash - Bueno a pasado algún tiempo a ver si ya lo entiendes - Dijo en un tono algo burlón

Ash y pikachu no entendieron el comentario de su amigo - ¿Eh?/ ¿pika?

Max buscaba con la mirada la salida del aeropuerto y cuando la encontró dio un gran salto - ¡Genial! ¡Vamos hay que buscar pokemon siii! - Pero no avanzo por que Dawn estaba frente a el - ¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa Dawn?

Dawn miraba atenta algo que estaba pegado en una de las paredes que estaban cerca - Miren chicos - Señalo el cartel - ¿Ese no es Ash?

Todos voltearon a ver el cartel - Si Ash eres tu - Dijo May haciendo desaparecer el silencio que se había hecho presente

- Valla forma de pasar inadvertido - Le dijo Drew en voz baja

- Creo que nadie a olvidado tu heroico acto del avión - Le comento Tracey

- Ash, ahora formas parte de la publicidad de la aerolínea - Grito Brock al ver la imagen de Ash montado en charizard seguido por su pidgeot y con el símbolo de la aerolínea

Ash sonrió nervioso - Solo espero que sea algo bueno

Pikachu asintió - Pika chu

Misty no dijo nada no quería revivir nada de esos infernales momentos preocupada por el despistado de Ash - Bien vámonos, ya quiero ir a la playa

- ¡Sí! - Gritaron May y Dawn

- Esperen, esperen primero vamos por la medalla - Dijo Max poniéndose frente a las chicas evitando que avanzaran

- No

Todos voltearon a ver a Ash a excepción de Drew y Pikachu el resto lo miraron sorprendidos ante lo que acababa de decir Ash - ¡¿Noo?!

- Hay no, otra vez le quebraron su espíritu Misty ¿qué hiciste?

- ¿De qué hablas Max? - Le pregunto Ash no entendía a qué se refería Max con ese comentario

Nuevamente la mayoría de las miradas se desviaron, pero esta vez hacia Misty - Que yo no hice nada - Se defendió la peli naranja

Dawn miro a Ash y le toco la frente para revisar su temperatura - ¿Entonces? Ash ¿Estas enfermo?

Ash sonrió y retiro la mano de Dawn - Tranquilos chicos no tengo nada

- ¿Entonces por qué no quieres ir por la medalla? - Le pregunto Brock con un tono ligeramente preocupado

Ash sonrió - No es que no quiera sino que durante este fin de semana el gimnasio estará cerrado

- Haaa - Entendieron todos lo que pasaba

May se quedó pensando poniendo su dedo índice en su barbilla - Así que eso significa que...

Max miro a su hermana – Ahí no

Ash se rasco la nuca - Ups pikachu no debí decirlo así

Tracey no entendía que era lo que les preocupaba a sus amigos - ¿Qué pasa?

Brock sonrió nervioso - Drew cuidado

- ¿Mmm? ¿Por qué?

- ¡ESTAMOS DE VACACIONES SIII! - Grito May emocionada sujetando a Drew del brazo llevándoselo a rastras - ¡VEN DREW!

- ¡AAAASH AYÚDAME! - Grito Drew mientras era arrastrado por May solo dejando una nube de polvo como último rastro de los dos

- Pero ¿qué fue lo que paso? - Pregunto Tracey rascándose la cabeza

- Nada solo que mi hermana cada que tenemos tiempo libre le gusta estar de compras y a eso fue

- ¿Y para que se llevó a Drew?

- Porque alguien tiene que cargar los paquetes - Contesto Dawn

- Si sobre todo ahora - Comento Brock

Max miro a Brock - ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Es que según esta guía el fin de semana habrá muchas ofertas - Comento mostrando la guía que sostenía en sus manos

Misty miro atenta la guía - A ver - La tomo de las manos de Brock

Ash volteó con una mirada de alerta - Mmm

- Bueno al menos eso dice la guía

Ash abrió los ojos preocupado - ¡BROCK! ¡CALLATE!

- ¡SIII! - Misty tomo a Ash por el brazo y lo jalo - VAMOS

- ¡BROCK ME LAS VAS A PAGAAAAAAR!

Pikachu se sujetaba lo más fuerte que podía para evitar caerse - ¡Pikaaaaaaaa!

- Ups lo siento Ash

Tracey soltó una risa burlona - Jajaja pobre

Max sonrió - Sí que tontos - Sintió un tirón en su brazo - ¿Mmm?

- VAMOS MAX - Dawn se llevó a Max

- ¡CHICOS AUXILIO HAAA!

Brock sonrió - Jajaja adiós Max

Tracey miro a Brock - Bien ¿y ahora qué?

- Pues vamos a ver que hay para nosotros

Tracey asintió - Bien vamos

Mientras tanto en las tiendas que estaban cerca del aéreo puerto Drew carga un gran número de paquetes con dificultad - Calma May solo son compras - Los paquetes se le tambaleaban

May se cruzó de brazos - Típico tu como todos los hombres no valoran lo que las mujeres nos compramos para vernos hermosas

- ¿Hermosa? si siempre traes lo mismo solo cambias el color

May lo miro molesta - ¡Bueno cállate y camina!

- Hay ¿cómo fue que termine aquí? - Se quejó

- Bueno ya estás aquí así que ayúdame

Drew suspiro resignado - De acuerdo ¿mmm? ¿Qué haces? - Le pregunto al ver que tomaba unos conjuntos de ropa

- Me voy a probar esta ropa ahora regreso - Entro a un probador y cuando salió traía puesta una ombliguera violeta, un short y unas sandalias - ¿Y cómo me veo?

Drew la miro con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder y sonrojado - Preciosa... qui... quiero decir que... que te vez muy bien

May sonrió - Gracias Drew - Le acaricia la barbilla - Pero quita esa cara - Le sonrió de forma coqueta

Drew trago saliva - Aja

Mientras que en unas tiendas más atrás Ash estaba cargando casi tantos paquetes como Drew mientras que pikachu cargaba un pequeño paquete, ambos esperaban afuera de un probador - Misty solo es ropa porque tardas tanto, pikachu tu si me das la razón ¿verdad amigo?

Pikacachu asintio - Pi - ikaa chu

- Bueno solo dime qué tal se me ve este conjunto

Ash suspiro - De acuerdo

Misty salió con una falda blanca con dibujos de un color verde claro que le llega a la mitad de los muslos, una blusa de manga corta y el pelo suelto - ¿Y bien Ash? dime ¿cómo me veo?

Ash se le quedo viendo con una sonrisa bobalicona - De... da... da... te... da - No lograba formular ninguna palabra

Misty miro su atuendo preocupada - Ash que pasa ¿me veo mal?

- ¡NO! digo... en realidad, te vez increíble

Misty se sonrojo - Solo di que bien y yo entiendo - Se volvió a meter al probador

Ash estaba parado de frente al probador con la mirada fija sin parpadear y una tonta sonrisa

Pikachu dejo su paquete que estaba cargando y se acercó a Ash - Pika

Ash no contestaba

- ¡Pika pi!

Ash no reaccionaba y en eso

- ¡PIKACHUUUU! - Libero una fuerte descarga sobre Ash

- ¡HAAAA! - Grito por el fuerte dolor que le provocó la descarga cayendo al suelo

Misty salió del probador espantada por el grito - ¡ASH! - Corrió hacia el - ¿Estas bien?

Ash abrió los ojos - ¿Mmm? ¡Misty! - Abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver a Misty vestida con una mini falda azul claro y una ombliguera

Misty se arrodillo y miraba preocupada a Ash - ¿Estas bien? - Lo recostó en sus piernas

Ash la miraba fijamente - ¿Qué es esto? siento algo raro en la boca del estómago, me siento mareado de solo verla ¿será por el impactrueno? - Se preguntaba mentalmente sin entender que era lo que le estaba pasando

Misty paso su mano enfrente de Ash ya había pasado unos segundos sin que el le contestara así que repitió su pregunta - Vamos Ash contéstame ¿estás bien?

Ash regreso al mundo real - ¿Eh? este... si, si estoy bien ¿mmm? - Ash miro a Misty y se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre las piernas de ella, así que se levanta lo más rápido que pudo - Perdón Misty - Se disculpó sonrojado

Misty sonrió aliviada de que Ash ya estaba bien - No te preocupes, bien y ¿qué tal me veo?

Ash le dio una rápida mirada - Te... te vez muy, bien

Misty sonrió - En ese caso me lo llevare puesto ¿qué te parece pikachu?

- Pikachu - Sonrió afirmando

Mientras tanto el más pequeño de los chicos ayudaba a su nueva amiga "voluntariamente"

Max caminaba detrás de Dawn por una tienda de ropa - Genial ahora voy estar aquí atrapado solo tengo diez años y medio y tengo que estar cargando paquetes que ni son míos - Se quejó frustrado ante la situación

Dawn revisaba algunos atuendos y al escuchar a Max quejarse lo volteó a ver - Y yo tengo once y no digo nada así que camina

Max suspiro frustrado - Porque nadie me advirtió de esto

- Por q ni eso te hubiera salvado

Max volteó al escuchar ese comentario - ¿Mmm? o Tracey, Brock ¿qué hacen aquí? Ustedes deberían aprovechar su libertad

Brock sonrió - Tal vez, pero preferimos llevarlos a la playa y liberarlos de sus prisiones así que los estábamos buscando

Max sonrió - ¡Qué bien! gracias

Dawn asintió - Que bien, pero primero voy por un traje de baño

Los tres chicos se golpearon la frente - ¡Hay no!

Y después de un rato y de que Dawn comprara su traje de baño todos se reunieron fuera de las tiendas

Brock miraba a su alrededor - Bueno Ash vamos ¿mmm? Ash, Ash ¡Ash!

- ¿Eh?

Max agito a Ash - Vamos Ash regresa al mundo real y dinos hacia donde

- Ah sí claro eeeees hacia...

- Ya viste, Ash no te ha quitado la mirada de enésima - Le susurro May a Misty

Misty sonrió avergonzada - Si lo se y Drew no te pierde de vista - Ambas comentaban acerca de los chicos mientras seguían a Ash al igual que los demás

- Vamos Ash - Se quejó Tracey

- Si ¿qué te pasa? Ash esto es un callejón

Misty y May voltearon a ver qué es lo que pasaba

- ¿Que tienes Ash? esto ya no pasaba - Comento Brock

Dawn paso su mano por enfrente de Ash - Si ¿dónde anda tu cabeza?

- Perdonen, no sé qué me pasa

- Pikachu - Sonrió nervioso

- Si pikachu, bien sigamos amigos ya sé por dónde es

Después de unos minutos - ¡Ash esto es un puesto de flores! - Se quejó Max

Drew se acercó - Oye amigo ¿qué te sucede? - Le susurro Drew a Ash

- No lo sé, no me lo explico

Pikachu se quedó pensando - Pi ka chu

- Valla si que algo le está pasando - Le susurro May a Misty

Drew puso su mano sobre el hombro de Ash a Ash descansa, hoy estas muy torpe yo los llevare vamos...

Unos minutos después - ¡Drew esta es una tienda de peluches! Pero ¿qué rayos les pasa? - Les pregunto Brock algo alterado

Tracey sonrió de forma burlona - Creo que cargar paquetes les afecto

Drew se rasco la nuca - No lo entiendo ¿qué paso?

- Si yo tampoco lo entiendo - Miro a pikachu

May se le acerco a Drew - Oye Drew ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué te pierdes tanto? - Drew trago saliva

Max tomo su viejo pokenav - Drew, Ash por favor reaccionen - Los mira y se da cuenta que tenían una mirada perdida - Bien yo los guiare

Todos asintieron - De acuerdo

Poco después - ¡MAX! ¡Esto es una tienda de deportes! muy bien se acabó, estamos perdidos es hora de preguntar

Tracey se acercó con un señor - Disculpe buenas tardes, nos podría decir ¿dónde está la playa? por favor

El señor miro a Tracey de forma incrédula - Estás bromeando ¿verdad?

Dawn se acercó - No señor es enserio ¿dónde está?

El señor señalo en dirección opuesta a donde estaban - Hacia halla

Todos voltearon encontrándose con la playa que estaba no muy lejos de ahí - ¡Que! ¡Hemos estado caminando en círculos!

Al darse cuenta de su terrible error se encaminaron otra vez, pero ahora si en dirección correcta.

Pikachu bajo del hombro de Ash - Que bien al fin llegamos, ahora veamos ¿dónde estarán los vestidores?

May dio unos pasos al frente - No sé, pero yo ya quiero entrar al agua - Se empezó a quitar la pañoleta y su ropa

Drew abrió los ojos sorprendido y sonrojado - ¡Espera May! ¡¿Que estás haciendo?!

Max estiró los brazos y apretó los puños - ¡No abras tanto los ojos Drew que se te van a salir!

Tracey se tapó la cara - ¿Que paso? ¿ya puedo abrir los ojos?

May lucía un traje de dos piezas - Miren que tal me queda este traje no se me ve bien

- ¡May cuando vas a aprender a esperar a cambiarte en los vestidores!

Ash agito su mano frente a Drew -Vamos Drew regresa ¿qué tienes? hola, parece que su cerebro fue a dar una vuelta, Bueno ya que May trae el traje de baño puesto, los demás vamos a cambiarnos a los vestidores vamos

Dawn se encamino con Misty - Si vamos

- Vamos Drew, camina - Ash se llevó a rastras a Drew

Después de cambiarse caminaron otra vez hacia la playa - Muy bien vamos a la playa jaja - Ash levantó su mano emocionado

Drew miraba hacia el cielo con una tonta sonrisa - Guuau

- Al parecer su cerebro aun no regresa a donde sea que haya ido jajaja pobre

Max levanto los hombros - Como sea ¡vamos a nadar

- ¡MIREN CUANTAS LINDAS JOVENCITAS JUJUY! -

- ¡SI VAMOS BROCK! - Brock y Tracey salieron disparos

- Oigan chicos esperen...

- Déjalos Max además a eso vinieron, mmm mira ahí está tu hermana

Drew sale corriendo hasta la orilla del mar donde estaba May dejando una nube de arena detrás de él. Pikachu y Ash miraron sorprendidos a Drew - Eso sí que es tener prisa

- Ho..ho..la May

May volteo y le sonrió - Hola Drew ¿mmm? Drew ¿te sientes bien? te veo muy rojo

- De... de... debe ser por el sol - Sonrió de una forma tonta y May solo soltó una pequeña risita

- Jaja se parece a Brock ¿Qué será lo que le pasa?

Max se rasco la cabeza - No sé, pero tal vez tú me digas cuando te pase a ti

- Ja a mí nunca me va a pasar eso verdad pikachu - Sonrió de forma orgullosa

Pikachu lo imitó - Pika pi

- Bien piensa rápido Tomo una pelota de playa y la golpeo lanzándosela a Ash

- Ah - Ash salto y la golpéala pelota, pero al caer la arena lo hizo tropezar y cae de espaldas - ¡AHU! si me dolió

Misty iba llegando - ¡Ash! ¿estás bien?

Ash se levantó y se sacudió - Claro solo fue un pequeño tropiezo jajaja

- Bueno ya a y perdonen por la tardanza

Ash se estaba acabando de sacudir - No se preocupen - Se volteó y abrió los ojos- Mmm Mi... mi... Misty

- Mmm ¿qué pasa Ash? ¿Me veo mal? - Se miró así misma revisando su atuendo

Ash sonrió rascándose la cabeza - En realidad te vez muy bien

Misty sonrió - Gracias Ash

Max agito un poco a Ash - Vamos Ash deja de babear y vamos a nadar

- ¡Yo no estoy babeando! - Grito molesto

Dawn sonrió de forma burlona - Se refiere a la cara de tarado que pones

- ¡Yo no hago eso! Hum - Se cruzó de brazos

Misty río por lo bajó - Bien vamos

- Oigan miren ¡una embarcación! vamos... ¿Mmm? ¿Ash, Drew que pasa?

- Creo que están de viaje - Señalo a los dos chicos

Ash y Drew veían a Misty y a May con la misma tonta cara y ellas solo sonreían

Max sujeto su cabeza alarmado - ¡Ahí no! ya los perdimos

Dawn levanto sus manos - ¿Y? tu pronto estarás como ellos así que ve a ayudarlos

Max sonrió orgulloso - Ja si como no yo nun...

- Ca vas a estar como ellos - A completo la frase con un tono burlón - Te recuerdo que lo mismo dice Ash y míralo - Extendió el brazo señalando a su amigo

Max miro como Ash tenía esa tonta expresión en su rostro - Ahí no - Corrió con ambos - Ash, Drew despierten por favor - Los agito - Vamos miren el barco

- ¿Que es un barco?

- ¿Que es un Drew?

Max golpeo su frente con su mano - Ahí no

Misty tomo la mano de Ash - Vamos Ash, vamos a ver el barco ¿quieres?

May tomo la mano de Drew - Si ven Drew

- Siii

- Están perdidos

- ¿Pika?

Dawn sonrió y se acercó con Max - No es tan malo, ven vamos - Le extendió la mano

Max le dio la mano - Bueno vamos

Se acercaron hasta un muelle donde había llegado la embarcación

- Guau que barco tan grande, bien - Miro a todos excepto a Misty - Vamos a jugar todos en otra parte ¿les parece?

Misty sonrió - Es buena idea vamos

- Siiii

Max se paró frente a Ash agitando los brazos - Ash no la veas o t vas a volver a perder

- Jajaja pobre tonto

May sujeto nuevamente a Drew - Vamos Drew

- Siiii

Max sujeto a ambos - Drew, Ash vengan, mejor hay que ir a comer - Se los llevo arrastrando

Ash miro a Drew mientras Max los arrastraba - Max tiene razón estamos perdidos y si seguimos así no sé qué vamos hacer, ahí nunca me había pasado

- Ni que lo digas, pero ¿qué vamos hacer? - Ambos se quedaron pensando, Drew trono los dedos - Ya se, mira solo nos perdemos cuando yo veo a May y tú a Misty ¿Qué te parece? si tú vas con May y yo con Misty

- ¡Claro! así ya no nos perderemos - Ambos se levantaron

- Bien hagámoslo - Corrieron con las chicas

Max y pikachu se miraron - ¿Crees que funcione pikachu?

- ¿Pika?

- Parecen niños, no saben cómo comportarse - Se quejó May - Creo que debemos cambiarnos ¿no crees? me gusta la atención, pero prefiero ser más discreta

- Si creo que será lo mejor aunque ash no me quita la mirada de encima, pero creo que debemos ponernos aunque sea la falda

- Si, ahí y con lo que me encantaba este traje

- ¿Pero se han dado cuenta que solo han reaccionado a si con ustedes? al resto de las chicas ni en cuenta y cuando las miran parecen zombis jaja - Se burló de ellos

May sonrió - Se llama poder femenino

- Miren aquí vienen - Comento Misty

Ash se dirigió hacia con May - Hola May ¿qué te parece si vamos por algo de comer?

Misty se enojó - ¡Que!

Drew se paró junto a Misty - ¿Que si vamos por algo de comer?

May miro molesta a Drew - ¡DREW!

Dawn sonrió - Al parecer ya saben cómo evadir a cada una, pero ¿cuánto durara?

Max estaba junto a ella y alcanzo a escuchar es comentario - ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno si hay algo peligroso en esto, son los celos y los cuatro son muy celosos y de sobra

- ¿Celos?

- ¿Pika?

Dawn suspiro - Ahí solo observa

May y Misty se miraron y asintieron.

- Bueno ¿nos vamos May?

- Claro - May toma a Ash del brazo

Ash se inclinó hacia atrás asustado y con un sonrojo en su cara

Drew miro a Ash enojado - ¡Ash!

- Si, vamos Drew - Imito el agarre de May - ¿Listos?

Drew se puso nervioso - ¿Eh?

Ash lo miro furioso - Drew

- Hay no esto se va a poner peor

- Te lo dije Max

- ¿Que pasa chicos? - Pregunta May de forma inocente

- Si creí que íbamos ir a comer - Agrego Misty

- Si solo den nos un minuto, Drew podrías venir un minuto quiero hablar contigo - Dijo con una risa forzada y jalando a Drew

- Si vamos, yo también te quiero decir algo - Ambos se jardín saliendo de la vista de las chicas

- Esperen ¿que van hacer?

- Pika pi - Pikachu y Max los siguieron

Y de tras de unas enormes rocas Max y pikachu vieron una enorme nube de arena así que se acercaron más rápido

Ash sujetaba a Drew con una llave al brazo - ¡Que te crees tarado al tomar así a Misty! he dime

Drew se soltó, tiro a Ash y le hizo una llave al cuerpo - ¡Y tu que! no creas que no vi como tomaste a May

- Chicos basta

- Pikachuuuu

- Haaaaaa - Ambos recibieron la desecha de pikachu

Después de unos segundo Ash estaba sentado cruzado de brazos - Bueno admito que no fue nuestro mejor plan

- Estoy de acuerdo, nos estamos matando ¿qué vamos hacer?

- No se nunca había sentido tanta rabia, bueno excepto esas dos veces, pero no tanto ¿creo? demonios no puedo pensar ¡haaa! ¡¿Qué me está pasando?! - Se rasco la cabeza desesperado

- Muy bien tranquilízate - Le pidió Drew - Hay que pensar, mmm - Se concentró - mmmmmm ¡haaaa! yo tampoco puedo pensar demonios

- Vamos chicos ellas los están esperando, hay que volver

Ash se paró - Si será lo mejor vamos y cuando las vallamos a ver solo cerramos los ojos y luego los abrimos

- A claro y luego cuando nos hablen que hacemos ¿los cerramos? y nos tropezamos, nos vamos a ver ridículos, no esa no es una opción

- Rayos tienes razón, bueno...

- Ya se Ash, Drew miren hagan esto - Max se acercó para aconsejarlos

Mientras que las chicas seguían esperando - ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Misty

- No se May creo que ya hay que cambiarnos y... - una gran sombra paso por detrás de ella llevándose a May - ¿Mmm? May ¿dónde estás? Ah - Otra sombra se lleva a Misty

Dawn miro hacia al cielo - ¿Y ahora?

Max llego junto a ella - De las llevaron volando, así ya no tendrán que mirarlas directamente

- Valla que buena idea y tú y yo ¿qué vamos hacer?

Max se rasco la nuca - No sé, que te parece si te invito algo de tomar

- Bueno vamos - Lo tomo del brazo - Te acepto la invitación

- Bueno vamos pikachu

Mientras tan Misty se sujetaba de charizard - ¡Ash que haces! ¿y donde esta pikachu? - Le grito mientras se acomodaba

- Se quedó con Max y vamos a otro lado necesito tu ayuda

- ¡A que te refieres!

- No lo sé, por eso necesito hablar contigo vamos charizard

- Drew ¡que rayos te pasa! - Grito May mientras flygon atravesaba una nube

- Nada solo necesito hablar contigo

- ¿Así? ¿Sobre qué?

- Ya hablaremos halla ¡ahora Flygon! - Flygon afirmo y comenzó a descender en una isla

Ash aterrizo en la misma isla - Charizard regresa

Misty estaba recargada en un árbol - Bien ¿qué pasa Ash? ¿por qué no me miras? ¿Y porque estamos aquí?

Ash mantenía la miraba en el irlo evitando a Misty - Es que no puedo verte, me convierto en un tonto cuando lo hago, ayúdame no sé qué hacer

Misty miro a Ash no muy sorprendida - ¿Enserio no lo entiendes?

Ash agito la cabeza negando - No Misty, ayúdame no sé, pero cada vez que te veo mi corazón se acelera y mi estómago revolotea que me está pasando - Ash mantenía su distancia y los ojos cerrados

Misty aprovecho la situación para preguntar - ¿Y solo te ha pasado recientemente?

Ash se quedó pensando - Bueno para ser sincero si me había pasado, pero nunca tan fuerte y solo contigo ¿qué es lo que me pasa?

Misty sonrió - Ahí Ash mmm - Se quedó pensando hasta que recordó algo

**Flashback**

_- Tenía un gran espíritu, temerario, valiente, y un gran amor por todas las personas y pokemon _

_Misty se sorprendió - Guau ¿y cambio?_

_- No_

_Misty agacho la mirada algo decepcionada - Oh ¿y entonces? ¿Tu?_

_Elena sonrió negando con la cabeza - No, yo tampoco_

_- ¿Entonces? ¿Que paso?_

_- Nada solo aprendimos _

_- ¿Aprendieron?_

_- Si, yo le enseñe a ver el romance, con eso y su buen corazón aprendió, ahora no sabes que romántico es - Voltea a verlo desde donde estaba _

_Misty también volteo - Increíble _

_- Sabes, a todos los hombres se les puede enseñar como ser románticos, incluso a... - Miro Ash sin que el se diera cuenta, Misty también miro a Ash entendiendo la indirecta de Elena - Los mas distraídos - Concluyo su frase _

**Fin del Flashback**

Misty sonrió al recordar lo que le había dicho Elena - _Muy bien vamos a intentarlo_ - Pensó, al momento de acercarse a Ash y sujetarle el rostro y obligarlo a mirarla - Ash solo tranquilízate y abre los ojos - Lo miro fijamente

Ash apretaba los ojos para evitar verla - Pero Misty

- Confía en mí

- De.. De... Acuerdo - Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron eso hermosos ojos azules del color de mar para después ver a Misty, pero en vez de traer solo el traje baño traía encima la playera de Ash que por el tamaño la tapaba toda - Mmm bueno ya, pero sigo teniendo esa sensación en el estómago y mi corazón sigue acelerado

Misty sonrió - Jiji ahí Ash está bien solo pon atención de acuerdo

Ash trago saliva - Si claro

- Mira - Le coloco su mano en el pecho de, el - Ash el corazón es el que te dice que hay que hacer

Ash se sorprendió - ¿El corazón? pero si solo late, no entiendo - Se rasco la cabeza confundido

- Solo cierra los ojos y concentrare ¿de acuerdo? - Le indico dando el ejemplo

Ash cerró los ojos y discretamente abrió uno mientras intentaba escuchar sus latidos - Los oigo

Misty mantenía los ojos cerrados - Ves ahora intenta de entenderlos

Ash sonrió al escuchar sus latidos - Misty creo que - Abrió los ojos - Misty - Dijo con un tono sorprendido y acercándose un poco más a ella, poco a poco se inclinaba hacia ella - _Pero que estoy haciendo, no debo, pero quiero_ - La veía fijamente apretando el puño, ahí estaba ella tan hermosa con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos - _Misty_ - Repitió en su pensamiento mientras se acercaba inconscientemente a ella hasta casi rozarle los labios - _Que estás haciendo animal_ - Se regañó mentalmente, cerró los ojos con fuerza y giro la cabeza

Misty entre abría un ojo viendo todo - _Vamos Ash ¿qué pasa? ¿Acaso será que no le gusto?_ - Volvió abrir los ojos - ¿Qué pasa Ash? ¿Qué tienes?

Ash abríos lobos al máximo sonrojado - No nada Agacho la cabeza - Bien vámonos, hay que buscar a May y a Drew - Se levantó le dio la espalda a Misty y apretó el puño

Misty estiro su brazo para detenerlo, pero se contuvo llevando su mano al pecho se paro y ambos comenzaron a caminar en busca de sus amigos manteniendo su distancia y sin cruzar ni una sola palabra

Mientras que en la playa Max y Dawn se encontraron con sus amigos más grandes - Valla hasta que aparecen, oye Brock sabes cuál es el hotel donde nos vamos a quedar

- Si de hecho, quedamos de vernos allá a las siete, planeo llevarlos a un nuevo restaurante que vi

Tracey miro a Brock - ¿Así? ¿Y a qué horas quedaste con ellos? si hace rato que no los vemos

- Cuando estábamos en los vestidores

- Entonces... ¿nos vamos al hotel?

Max se quedó pensando un momento - Yo creo que si

- Bien vamos

Y mientras ellos se dirigían al hotel Ash y misty buscaban a May y a Drew ya llevaban unos minutos buscándolos Ash se rascaba la cabeza - No lo entiendo, Drew debería estar por aquí

- ¿Estás seguro que es por aquí? Ash

- Si Misty - En eso escucharon un ruido entre los arbustos - A mira deben estar por halla

- Bien vamos - Caminaron hacia los arbustos que estaba cerca de un árbol - Veamos

Ash y Misty se acercaron - ¿Mmm? ¿Qué es esto? - Se preguntó Ash al ver algo en el suelo asi que lo tomo - ¡Ah! ¡Pero si son sus mochilas!

De detrás de los arbusto se levantó May - ¿Ummm?

- ¡May! - Gritaron ambos

- ¡Chicos!

Drew se levanto estaba aún lado de May - Ash, Misty ¡¿peor que hacen aquí?!

Ash se puso nervioso - Nada, lo siento solo los estábamos buscando y no creímos que... Bueno que estuvieran ocupados

Misty sonrió de forma burlona - Valla, valla la que decía que quería ser más discreta ¿no?

May se rió y se rasco la nuca avergonzada - Jaja

- No creí verlos tan pronto - Dijo Drew avergonzado - Bueno ¿nos vamos chicos?

- Si, pero Drew ¿no te quieres arreglar y esperar a que se te baje el color?

- Si gracias Ash

Los cuatro empezaron a caminar, Ash y Drew iban atrás de las chicas y no solo metafóricamente hablando - ¿Y ya pensaste en lo que le vas a decir a su hermano?

Drew reacciono ante la pregunta - Ahora que lo dices no lo sé, no lo había pensado

- Bien supongo que no podrá hacer nada, pero ve pensando en cómo se lo vas a explicar, en fin en ese caso lo mejor será que nos vallamos ¿no crees? los demás nos estarán esperando

- Si y dime que paso contigo y Misty

Ash miro a Drew sin entender a qué se refería - ¿Mmm? ¿A qué te refieres?

Drew sonrió de forma picara – Ya, no te hagas, no me digas que tú y ella ya... tu sabes

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¿Son novios?

Ash se exalto - ¡Que claro que no! ¡Acaso estás loco o porque lo dices! - Grito furioso

Drew agito sus manos tratando de calmar a Ash - Tranquilo no te sulfures, pero es que como ella trae tu playera yo creí que...

Ash lo interrumpió - Drew no digas tonterías, si solo se la preste para... bueno eso no te importa - Se cruza de brazos indignado

- Si, tienes razón, pero yo te aconsejo que avances porque si no alguien te la puede ganar

- Estas loco o que... oye ¿a dónde vas? - Vio a Drew corriendo con una pokebola en la mano

- ¡Hazme caso e inténtalo!

- ¡¿Pero qué?!

Drew lanzo la pokebola - FLYGON VE, VAMOS MAY - La tomo de la cintura y la sube Flygon

May subió sin decir nada a Flygon

- Flygon adelante Drew dio la orden y se van volando a gran velocidad

- ¡Nos vemos halla! - Grito May

Misty miraba como Drew y May de alejaban - Ash ¿qué paso con Drew?

- Que al parecer, se consiguió novia

- Bien ¿nos vamos Ash?

- Si, bueno amigo es hora de irnos - Saco a charizard y ambos montaron - ¿Lista Misty?

- Si - Lo abrazo

- Bien vá... va... vámonos

Charizard levanto el vuelo en dirección al hotel y después de unos minutos llegaron hasta la orilla de la playa - Ya vamos a llegar Misty

- Si, pero ¿dónde vamos a encontrar a los demás?

- Nos vamos a ver con ellos en el hotel, Brock dijo que nos llevaría a un lugar genial

Misty se quedó pensando - ¿Mmm? ¿Dónde será?

- No tengo idea, pero en el hotel nos cambiamos y de ahí vamos al restaurante

Misty asintió - De acuerdo vamos

- Bien charizard vamos

En poco tiempo llegaron a un hotel que no está muy lejos de la playa y charizard aterrizo, Ash bajo primero - Bien vamos

Misty se iba a bajar, pero en ese momento charizard le dio un pequeño empujón provocando que Misty perdiera el equilibrio - ¡Aaash!

Ash reacciono rápido haciendo uso de sus reflejos atrapo a Misty - ¡Misty! ¿Estás bien?

- Si, gracias Ash - Se quedaron viéndose a los ojos y estaban cara a cara, Misty reacciono - Bien gracias Ash

Ash la bajó - Si, si claro jeje bien me alegra que estés bien

- Si vamos - Misty se adelantó

Ash se le quedo viendo - Si claro - Charizard sonrió de forma burlona - ¿Mmm? Y tú de que te ríes, bien regresa

Ash alcanzo a Misty y entraron al hotel y pikachu fuel el primero en recibirlos - Pikachu amigo

Pikachu sonrió - Pika pi

Tracey se acercó con ellos - Valla hasta que llegan, bien vallan a cambiarse que ya tengo hambre

Ash sonrió apenado - Si lo sentimos y... ¿Mmm? que pasa chicos - Brock se acercó con ellos y al verlos se les quedo viendo al igual que Tracey

- ¿Pero qué fue lo que hicieron? - Pregunto Tracey con un tono asustado en su voz

- ¿De qué están hablando?

Brock señaló a Misty - Pues es que Ash, Misty trae tu playera y pues...

Ash sonrió - Vamos que creen que pudo a ver pasado - Dijo en un tono despreocupado, mientras se quedaron viendo los unos a los otros - Mmm - Ash entendió la indirecta. - ¡Hooo por dios!

Misty se exalto - ¡QUE ESTÁN LOCOS O ACASO NO NOS CONOCEN! ¡ASH DILES VAMOS!

- ¡HO POR DIOS!

- Agh bien ya me arte, denme mi llave si por favor

- A claro... mmm - Brock se revisó los bolsillos - Huy creo que la tiene Max

- Si, Max ven - Grito Tracey

Max llego con ellos junto con Dawn - ¿Qué pasa?

- La llave de Misty

- Oh su claro aquí tienen

Misty miro atenta a la única llave que traía Max - ¿Qué es eso?

- Una llave - Contesto Dawn de forma obvia

- Ja, ja eso ya lo sé, me refiero a que solo es una

- A si lo ciento, pero tendrán que compartir habitación

- ¡Que! ¡Por que! - Gritaron Ash y Misty

Max se cruzó de brazos molesto, Dawn agito las manos para que se tranquilizara - Hay Max ya cálmate, miren lo que pasa es q se suponía que Drew y Ash dormirían en el mismo cuarto y Misty y May en otro

Ash afirmo con la cabeza - Si así había quedado ¿y qué pasó?

Brock contesto - Es que May y Drew se nos adelantaron y tomaron uno de los cuartos para ambos y a nosotros nos dejaron en cuartos individuales

- Bueno y que ¿Dawn no podrías ser tú con quien me quede?

Tracey negó con la cabeza - No, ya preguntamos y las habitaciones no son transferibles

- ¡Que! - Gritaron otra vez Ash y Misty

- Dejen de hacer eso - Reclamo Max

- En fin no se preocupen, son dos camas individuales - Les aclaro Tracey

- Ah bueno, menos mal - Dijo Ash aliviado

- Bien en ese caso no hay problema - Dijo Misty

- Vallan los esperamos - Les dijo Dawn

- De acuerdo - Ash y Misty tomaron la llave y se fueron

Una vez que se fueron Dawn se acercó - Oye Tracey

- ¿Si?

- Hasta donde yo recuerdo ese cuarto no tiene camas individuales, sino una matrimonial

- Si, pero seguro que no nos dicen nada y para que no les digamos nada además si les decía la verdad nunca se irán y yo ya tengo hambre

- O ya

Max suspiro - Pues a esperar de nuevo - Los cuatro se regresaron a la sala del vestíbulos a esperar

Mientras que Ash y Misty llegaban - Bien entramos nos cambiamos y ya de acuerdo

- Si vamos

Ash abrió la puerta, pikachu bajo del hombro de Ash y entro - Bien adelante Misty - Le cedió el paso y entro detrás de ella - ¿Qué te parece si te cambias en el baño y luego yo?

- Si, pero Ash ¿ya viste? - Señalo hacia al fondo de la habitación

- ¿Mmm? bueno creo que es una gran vista, pero es mejor estar afuera

- Agh ¡ESO NO TARADO! La cama - La señalo

Ash miro la cama y pikachu se subió - Oye no es individual

- Que brillante

Ash se quitó la chaqueta - Pues ni modo me tocara suelo, pero mientras tanto metete a cambiar

- De acuerdo me voy a bañar - Tomo sus cosas y se metió al baño

Había pasado casi media hora el sol empezaba a ocultarse y la obscuridad se comenzaba hacer presente, Ash estaba recostado en el sillón - Estoy algo agotado pikachu

- Pi ka pi pikachu

Misty abrió la puerta dl baño - Bueno ¿y qué te parece? - Se paró frente a Ash, traía un vestido color perla muy bonito que mostraba su atractiva figura de una forma discreta y nada morbosa

Ash se quedó pasmado al ver a la hermosa chica que estaba frente a el - Da... da... Te ves mu... Mu... Muy bien

Misty sonrió contenta de la respuesta que había recibido - Gracias y tu pikachu que te parece

Pikachu sonrió - pika chu

- Gracias, Ash tu turno

- Ah sí, claro - Reacciono a como pudo tomo sus cosas sin dejar de ver a Misty y chocando con las cosas de la habitación y se metió al baño, se recargo en la puerta - Guau se veía increíble, muy bien esta vez creo saber lo que tengo que hacer así que haya vamos

La noche ya se hacía presenté completamente a pesar de que era temprano - Ya estoy listo - Ash salió con una playera sin mangas gris, un pantalón blanco holgado, sus tenis blancos y su respectiva gorra blanca con un símbolo de la liga pokemon de México - Pues vamos pikachu, ven Misty nos esperan

- Si Ash vamos

Ambos bajaron para reunirse con los demás - Bien amigos vámonos ¿mmm? un momento ¿dónde están May, Drew y Dawn?

- May y Drew están en el restaurante esperándonos - Contesto Brock

- Ha ¿y Dawn?

A Ash le taparon los ojos - Cuanto tiempo sin vernos - Escucho Ash detrás de, él una voz que provenía de quien le tapaba los ojos

- A ya se está aquí atrás ¿verdad? no fue mucho tiempo que digamos solo unas horas - Quito las manos que le impedían ver

- ¿Como que horas?

Ash sonrió - Dawn solo hace un rato que no nos vemos

Tracey señalo detrás de Ash - Ash creo que esa no es Dawn

- ¿Como que no es Dawn? - Ash y Misty se dieron la vuelta

Levanta la mano para saludar - Hola

- ¡MELODI!

- Hola chicos ¿me extrañaron?

_Bueno ahora nuestros amigos después con nuevas sensaciones se encuentran con Melodi una vieja amiga, veamos qué es lo que pasara con nuestros héroes después de esto, esta historia continuara..._


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: La llama de los celos y un amor por olvido

_Esta vez nuestros héroes se han encontrado a una vieja amiga de una de sus más grandes aventuras y todos están muy sorprendidos._

Ash estaba sorprendido viendo a su vieja amiga - ¿Y Melodi cuando llegaste?

- De hecho llegue hoy en la tarde en barco - Contesto muy contenta

- Oh ya entiendo - Ash y pikachu sonrieron

Dawn se acercó con una enorme sonrisa de curiosidad - Dime Ash ¿quién es tu amiga?

Misty se mantenía al larguen con los brazos cruzados y con una expresión sería - Si Ash preséntales a Melodi diles

Ash sonrió algo nervioso ese tono de Misty siempre lo intimidaba - Bueno Brock, Max, Dawn ella es Melodi ella es...

Melodi se adelantó interrumpiendo a Ash - La mujer de Ash el elegido

- ¿La mujer de Ash? - Preguntaron todos sorprendidos

Melodi sonreía muy contenta de la presentación que había hecho - Si ¿que acaso Ash no les contó de su hazaña en las islas naranja?

Ash se rasco la nuca apenado - La verdad Melodi es que además de Misty, Tracey, Pikachu y tu ninguno de mis amigos les conté lo que paso

Melodi miro a Ash con un falso enojo - Pues muy mal hecho Ash

Max se acercó curioso pues conociendo la suerte de Ash sabía que seguramente era algo increíble - Pero díganos ¿qué fue lo que paso?

Brock se quedó pensando por un momento - Bueno hasta donde se ahí consiste a Lugia, pero solo se eso

- ¡HAAA LUGIA! - Grito Max impresionado

Melodi sonrió guiñando un ojo - Y no solo a Lugia si no también a las tres aves legendarias

- ¿Hablas de los tres titanes del fuego, el rayo y el hielo? - Pregunto Dawn llena de curiosidad

Melodi sonrío - Si así es y el solo consiguió las tres esferas - Se acercó y se recargó en el hombro de Ash mostrando una enorme sonrisa - ¿Verdad Ash?

Ash se sonrojo apenado - Bueno la verdad es que no lo hice solo, tuve ayuda de mis amigos, mis pokemon y de Lugia claro - Dijo completamente apenado

Misty se mantenía con su enojo - Claro por qué solo jamás hubieras podido ¿no es así pikachu?

Pikachu sonrió - Pika chu

- Si, en eso te doy la razón Misty

- Bueno eso no importa, pero en fin ¿a dónde iban? - Pregunto Melodi

Misty se adelantó a contestar - No, no íbamos, vamos ir a cenar

Max reacciono - Cierto ya hay que irnos - Dijo al recordar que su hermana ya estaba allá

Dawn y los demás tomaron sus cosas - Si, oye Melodi ¿no te gustaría venir? vamos será divertido

Misty se detuvo en seco esperaba poder dejar ahí a Melodi y poder pasar el resto de la noche bien con Ash.

- No se tal parece que Ash no quiere que valla - Dijo con una fingida tristeza

Ash sonrió nervioso - Claro que si quiero que vallas, anda Melodi vamos yo te invito ¿qué te parece?

Melodi en un segundo había cambiado su tristeza por una enorme sonrisa - Bien en ese caso vamos - Tomo a Ash del brazo y lo jalo

- Ah espera Melodi - Se adelantó con Ash

Misty apretó los puños - Agh pero que tonto

Todos empezaron a caminar siguiendo a Brock, Melodi iba tomada del brazo de Ash con una enorme sonrisa - Guau Ash has crecido mucho y te ves muy bien

Ash sonrió apenado - Gracias tú también estas muy linda - Devolvió el cumplido

Max caminaba junto a los demás viendo la escena - Guau se nota que a esa chica le gusta Ash ¿verdad?

Tracey asintió - Si bueno eso o es muy coqueta

Brock agacho la cabeza - Ahí a Ash le va bien con las chicas ¿no creen? - Suspiro algo desesperado

Dawn intervino en la plática - ¡Que les parece si mejor se callan! - Dijo molesta al ver la expresión molesta de Misty

Tracey se cruzó de brazos - Humm lo dice quien se le ocurrió invitarla - La acuso poniéndola en evidencia

- Huy - Dawn se quedó callada apenada

Misty levanto el rostro de forma orgullosa - Hum pues a mí la verdad no me importa, por mí que el haga lo que quiera - Dijo orgullosa

- Si, a eso se les llaman celos - Le comento Tracey a Max

Max miraba nervioso a Misty - Pues sí que dan miedo

Poco después ya llevaban un rato caminando y Ash seguía platicando con Melodi y ella no lo soltaba

- Pues si eso fue lo que paso jajaja - Sonrió tras contarle una de sus anécdotas

Melodi sonrió muy contenta - Valla sí que has tenido muchas aventuras en tus viajes

- Bien ya llegamos - Dijo Brock señalo frente a ellos un lugar lleno de luces, era parecido a una palapa

Ash sonrió - Si ¡qué bien!

- Misty ¿eres tú? - Pregunto una voz masculina detrás del grupo

Ash volteo - ¿Mmm?

Misty volteo encontrándose con quien menos esperaba - ¡RUDY! ¡Pero que sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí? - Ash escucho el comentario que salía de la boca de Misty

Rudy estaba frente a Misty viéndola con una enorme sonrisa - De vacaciones, pero ¿y tú?

Ash se acercó sin ser visto y aclaro la garganta - De viaje conmigo, así que con permiso - Trato de llevarse a Misty tomándola de la mano - Bien un gusto, espero verte pronto adiós

Misty se soltó - Bueno en realidad solo lo estoy acompañando

Dawn miro a Brock - ¿Que más conocidos? - Brock solo levantó los hombros

Misty escucho la pregunta de Dawn - A si perdonen, bien él es Rudy es el líder del gimnasio de la isla Trovita

Rudy sonrió y se inclinó - Un placer

Dawn sonrió - Ahí que chico tan lindo

- Si, si muy lindo, muy lindo bueno nos vemos eee adiós, vamos Misty - La volvió a tomar de la mano

Max interrumpió - ¿Y por qué no bienes con nosotros?

Ash se detuvo y apretó los ojos.

Brock se golpeó la frente - Max no debiste haber hecho eso - Le dijo en un susurro

- ¿Mmm? ¿Por qué? haaa - Max miro a Ash que estaba con una expresión molesta pocas veces vista en su rostro

Misty aprovecho la oportunidad - Si ¿porque no nos acompañas?

Rudy sonrió al ver la expresión en el rostro de Ash - Claro vamos, quiero bailar

Misty sonrió - Bien vamos

Melodi volvió a tomar el brazo de Ash - ¿Vamos Ash?

- Si claro, vamos pikachu

Dawn suspiro - Va ser una larga noche

Tracey asintió - No tienes idea

Si afuera sonaba fuerte la música adentro era una mega fiesta con toda la gente bailando y otros más que estaban sentados platicando.

Rudy miro al alrededor - Bien ¿y dónde nos sentamos?

Ash se cruzó de brazos - Pues no se tu dónde te vayas a sentar, porque a nosotros unos amigos están aquí apartándonos lugar

- ¡Ash! se mas educado - Lo regaño Misty

Max estiraba el cuello buscando a su hermana - Agh no veo a May

Brock sonrió - Ya los vi, ahí están - Señalo hacia el fondo del lugar

Tracey los veía abrazados y muy contentos – Valla, valla

Dawn sonrió - Ja y yo creía que Drew era tan lento como otros - Miro a Ash de reojo

Max se cruzó de brazos molesto - Si claro lo dicen por que no es su hermana, lo malo es que no puedo hacer nada, ahí que coraje

Todo el grupo se acercó con los enamorados, Ash sonrío - Tranquilo Drew no se te va a ir

Drew miro a Ash - Si, pero quiero aprovechar

- ¡MAS! - Grito Max

May sonrió y recargo la cabeza sobre el pecho de Drew - Nada de eso ¿mmm? dime Misty ¿quién es tu amigo? - Le pregunto al ver a Rudy

- Ah si él es Rudy - Presento al chico con su amiga

- Hola mucho gusto

May sonrió y le dio la mano - Hola

Drew se levantó y miro a la chica que estaba junto a Ash - Oye Ash ¿quién es?

- Ella es Melodi es una amiga de las islas naranja

Drew le dio la mano - Hola mucho gusto

- Encantada

Ash froto sus mano - Bueno que les parece si...

- Misty me permitirías esta pieza - Las palabras de Rudy distrajeron a Ash que se calló quedando atento a la respuesta que daría Misty

Misty se sonrojó - Ahí Rudy - De reojo miro a Ash que la veía de forma sería - Claro será un placer - Rudy la tomo de la mano y salieron hacia la pista

Ash apretó los dientes muy molesto - Agh que tipo tan pesado - Se quejó en voz baja

Max miro a Ash - Oye Ash ¿estás bien?

Brock coloco su mano en el hombro de Max - Déjalo, será lo mejor

- ¿Seguro?

- Solo observa

Drew se acercó a Ash - Oye Ash ¿qué vas a ser con eso? - Señalo con la mirada a Rudy que iba agarrado de la mano de Misty de camino a la pista

Ash mantenía la mirada fija - Hacer lo mismo que en Hoen

- Vas a estrellarlo contra la barra

- ¡No! eso no, mira hazme un favor saca a May a bailar y luego... - Le explico que es lo que quería que hiciera

Drew asintió con una sonrisa - Muy bien - Se acercó a May - Ven May vamos a bailar

- Claro - Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la pista de baile - Oye ¿de qué hablabas con Ash?

- Ah de nada solo cosas, anda vamos

Ash los veía alejarse poco a poco - Bien, toma pikachu llévale esto a ese señor - Señalo a quien cantaba - Corre

Pikachu bajo del hombro de Ash, mientras él se acercaba a Melodi - Oye Melodi ¿qué te parece si bailamos?

Melodi sonrió de forma coqueta - Si claro vamos

Mientras tanto en la pista Misty trataba de seguir a Rudy - Oye bailas muy bien

- Mi querida Misty la salsa es lo mío

Misty seguía bailando y en uno de los movimientos quedo viendo en dirección a donde estaba Ash, pero no lo encontró, así que lo siguió buscando hasta que su mirada se dirigió a un costado y ahí encontró a Ash entrando con Melodi, su cuerpo se tensó

Rudy sintió el cambio de Misty - ¿Qué pasa?

Misty giro la mirada - Nada

- Hola chicos

Escucho la voz de Ash junto a ellos así que volteó - ¿Qué quieres?

- Huy nada solo pasando para ver que tal estaban

Rudy sonrió orgulloso - Hum pues como puedes ver estamos muy bien como le decía a mi querida Misty…

Ash apretó la mandíbula al escuchar lo último.

- La salsa es lo mío

Ash sonrió - Bueno me alegro nos vemos, por cierto esto no es salsa es cumbia así que baja la velocidad, adiós - Dijo en un tono burlón

Misty apretó los puños al verlo bailar con Melodi, Ash paso junto a Drew y con la mirada fija afirmo dándole a entender que era el momento

La música seguía sonando - _Bien es hora de darle a algo más movido, prepárense que esto no es apto para cardíacos ¡échale Cali pachanguero!_

Ash tomo con mayor fuerza a Melodi - ¿Lista Melodi?

Melodi lo miro desconcertada - ¿Eh?

Ash empezó a bailar más rápido dando una secuencia de vueltas más rápidas al tiempo que se movían junto con los demás en la pista de una forma más que impresionada dio un giro encontrándose con May y Drew que bailaban a la par de ellos.

Drew al verlos miro a Ash él le asintió - Bien May solo sigue el ritmo ¿de acuerdo? vas

May se quedó sorprendida sin decir nada solo sintió como Drew la hizo girar, Drew paso por debajo del brazo de May que estaba en alto, Ash cambio de lugar con el dejando a Melodi con Drew tomando la mano en alto de May para luego hacerla bailar y empezar a avanzar mientras bailaban al ritmo de la música - ¡¿Ash?! - May no había sentido el cambio así que se sorprendió al ver a Ash

- Hola May, muy bien vamos solo déjate llevar

- Si, un momento que pretenden

Ash sonrió - Nada solo llegar a ella - Con la mirada señalo a Misty

May al parecer la había parecido bien ya que no dijo nada y siguió bailando.

- Bien sigamos solo ten cuidado Ash la hizo girar y al momento que dio el giro la paso con otro chico quien le paso a otra chica a Ash, después con otro giro llego Dawn, pero cada vez más se acercaba a Misty y poco antes de llegar a ella se encontró de manera sincronizada con Drew quien nuevamente traía a May - Muy bien ahora

Drew intercambio con Ash llevándose a Dawn - Bueno aquí vamos, Drew se acercó hasta llegar con Rudy y Melodi - Hola

- ¿Hola? - Dijo Rudy dudoso

- Compermiso Rudy - Drew dio un rápido movimiento al ver la mano derecha de Misty libre, la tomo la hizo girar con la mano derecha y con la izquierda hizo girar a Dawn y con un giro de talones le cambio a Rudy la pareja - Ja ejecución perfecta - Dijo al momento que vio a Rudy quedarse frío con Dawn frente a el

Misty lo seguía - Pero Drew ¿qué estás haciendo?

Drew sonrió - Nada solo usando la magia del baile, hey cuidado - Drew le dio una media vuelta a Misty y sin soltarla la hizo que fuera de espaldas deteniéndola con el brazo y haciéndola regresar de inmediato, siendo recibida por Ash - Jaja nos vemos - Con un giro se alejó llegando con May

Misty escucho la despedida de Drew porque cuando abrió los ojos se encontró cara a cara con Ash - Hola Misty - Sus miradas estaban pegadas, unas gotas de sudor se mostraban en ambos tras los últimos movimientos que habían realizado - ¿Y cómo estás?

Misty se sonrojó un poco, pero de inmediato recordó su enojo - Bien ¿y tú que haces aquí? creí que estarías muy a gusto con tu mujer

Ash escuchaba atento a Misty sin dejar de bailar tomo ambas manos de ella haciéndola girar quedando abrazados - ¿Con quién?

- No te hagas con Melodi

- ¡Que! claro que no al contrario de nuevo sentí esa sensación y quería alejarte de Rudy, no me agrada, así que decidí usar lo que se para alejarte de, el

Misty regreso a la posición inicial y se le quedo viendo a Ash de forma seria - Con que lo decidiste, no - Afirmo de forma acusadora, acabo la canción dejándolos frente a frente Ash sujetando la cadera y la mano de Misty y ella el hombro y la mano.

- Vamos Misty por favor cuando menos baila conmigo la siguiente pieza ¿te parece?

Misty lo miro extrañada - Que ¿cuál?

En eso volvió a sonar la música, pero esta vez era diferente - Esta es una música muy bonita espero que aceptes

Misty solo se le quedo viendo sorprendida y asintió, Ash la tomo firmemente de la cintura y sostenía con suavidad su mano y con movimientos lentos comienza inconscientemente un juego de seducción entre ellos dos - ¿Y bien?

- ¿Qué?

Ash sonrió - Dime te gusta

Misty sonrió - Si, pero dime cuando aprendiste a bailar este tipo de música

- Hace mucho, mi mama me enseño, pero déjame entender, esto que ciento ¿son celos? pero ¿no son celos de competencia?

- Pues si normalmente así se le llaman ¿por qué?

Ash se apeno - Es que no me gustan

Misty sonrió - Claro a nadie le gustan

Ash la volvió a mirar fijamente - ¿Y tú has llegado a tener celos por mí? - Soltó la pregunta al mismo tiempo que hacia otro giro

Misty desvío la mirada evitando el contacto visual - ¿Yo? claro que no

Ash la miro fijamente - ¿Sabes? tal vez no sepa mucho de esto, pero te conozco como a nadie y sé que mientes

- ¡Que! claro que no - Se defendió "ofendida"

- Vamos dime

- Bueno y si así fuera ¿qué?

Ash sonrió avergonzado - Esa es la parte que no se, Misty no entiendo muchas cosas, pero si se algo - La hace girar abrazándola y tomándola por la cintura - Y eso es que yo te, te ne, se... - Se acercó más a ella, pero la música acabo y Ash regreso a la realidad - Perdona no debí atreverme, lo siento perdóname por favor - La tomo de la mano y la guío hasta la mesa -Vamos

- Pero... - Callo y solo lo siguió

Cuando regresaron a la mesa todos los esperaban, Rudy se cruzó de brazos y miro a Ash - Valla no sabía que bailabas tan bien - Sonrío de forma burlona

Ash respiro hondo - Si, yo tampoco - Respondió en voz baja

Rudy sonrió de forma orgullosa - Sí lástima que seas tan cobarde - Acuso de forma despectiva

Misty volteó a ver a Rudy con los ojos totalmente abiertos, Ash apretó los dientes - ¡Como te atreves!

Pikachu se puso frente a Ash - Pika chu

Rudy volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa condescendiente - Admítelo no eres lo suficientemente hombre no lo fuiste en Trovita y tampoco ahora

- ¡Rudy pero que estás haciendo!

- Solo diciendo la verdad Misty

Ash desvío la mirada tratando de calmarse - Hum lo mío no es falta de hombría, si no que respeto a mi mejor amiga, además a ti que te importa ¿eh?

- Jajaja respeto por favor, no sé cómo fue que Misty prefirió irse contigo que quedarse conmigo

Dawn se espantó a - Ahí no Brock has algo

Brock reacciono - Si, si ya voy

- ¡RUDY! - Grito Misty por el atrevimiento de su "amigo"

Ash quedo completamente frío - ¡QUE!

Rudy le dirigió otra mirada llena de orgullo - Que Misty no te lo dijo

En eso Brock intervino - Bueno, bueno vamos a calmarnos ven acá Ash - Lo sujeto y lo jalo

Ash estaba furioso - ¡Que haces Brock! ¡Sueltamente! ¡Que me sueltes! ¡Brooock!

Misty solo vio como los chicos se lo llevaban.

Melodi se acercó con ella - Valla, valla con que su amiguita no es así, párese que eso está a punto de cambiar

- Si como no

May fue ahora quien intervino - Bueno ya, Brock tiene razón ahí que calmarnos, además miren ya es hora del karaoke

Drew jalo a Ash - Ven acompáñame, vengan Brock Tracey vamos

Ash se retorcía tratando de liberarse - ¡Que! ¡A donde me llevan!

Brock y Tracey también lo sujetaron - Tu solo camina

Habían pasado un par de minutos desde que Ash y los demás se habían ido y mientras tanto en el escenario donde habían estado los músicos ahora era adaptado para que el público pasara a cantar.

Misty estaba sentada junto a Rudy y estaba muy seria - No tenías por qué decirle, yo no quería que se enterara - Se quejó ella muy molesta

- Pero Mis...

- Shhh - Dawn lo hizo callar - Miren alguien ya va a cantar y miren quienes son - Señalo el escenario

May observo el escenario - ¡Drew!

Misty miro el escenario de forma desinteresada, pero al fijar su mirada no creyó lo que veía - ¡¿Ash?!

Max se cruzó de brazos y sonrió - Ya me estaba preguntando donde estaban

Ash estaba sobre el escenario mirando al público - ¿Mmm? ¿Pero que me van a dejar solo?

Brock sonrió - Claro que no, pero tu empieza - Sonrió nervioso

- Pero...

Tracey le dio un leve empujón - Solo sigue la letra que sale en la pantalla

Ash miro a Drew, él se acercó a "revisar" el micrófono - Ya desde aquí deja de fingir y canta, además ya los convenciste - Le hablo en un tono de voz prácticamente imperceptible, sin siquiera mirarlo y entre dientes, pero aun así el escucho a la perfección al igual que pikachu, Ash solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Suspiro y miro a pikachu - Bien aquí vamos - Se acercó al micrófono, Drew retrocedió y él lo miro - ¿Es enserio?

- ¡Solo canta quieres!

La música comenzó y de inmediato a Ash le cambio el semblante por uno más confiado, empezó a cantar **- ¡Abusadas mamacitas! ¡Que ya llego su aventurero! ¡Chiquititas! póngase abusada, abusada**

Drew y los demás le hacían coro a Ash - **_Ay rala ay rala ay ralala lala, Ay rala ay rala ay ralala lala_**

- **Yooooo soy el aventurero, el mundo me importa poco, cuando una mujer me gusta, me gusta a pesar de todo me gustaaan, las altas y las chaparritas las flacas, las gordas y las chiquititas solteras y viudas y divorciaditas, me encantan las chatas de caras bonitas ¡y por eso digo así cantando con mi canción! ¡Yo soy el aventurero puritito corazón! ¡Verdad de Dios que si** **compadrito!** - Señalo a sus amigos que estaban detrás de el **- ¡Échenle que suene, que suene!**

Tracey chiflo mientras que Drew y Brock reían **_- Ay rala ay rala ay ralala lala Ay rala ay rala ay ralala lala_**

- **Eeeeeel mundo me importa poco y hago de mi lo que quiero, soy honrado buen amigo basilador más sincero, yo juego baraja y se parrandear, lo mismo les tomo tequila o mescal yo le entro al pulquito también al chapan lo mismo les bailo un tango que un vals lo mismo un jarabe que algún chacha también bailo breack** - Las chicas se habían acercado para escucharlo mejor y entre ellas estaba Misty él se acercó a donde ella estaba y la miro - **Y hasta lo que no han inventado compadre ¡Yo soy el aventurero y a mis suegras les RESPONDO! ¡Que si traen a sus hijitas me las cuiden o no respondo jo jo!** - Todas las chicas gritaron - **¡Verdad de Dios que no! ¡Yo agarro parejo, parejo compadrito!**

- **_¡BRINCOS DIERAS!_** - Le grito Drew con una enorme sonrisa

- **_Ay rala ay rala ay ralala lala Ay rala ay rala ay ralala lala_**

**- ¡Yoooo soy el aventurero! ¡El mundo me importa poco! cuando una mujer me gusta, me gusta a pesar de todo me gustaan** - Tomo aire - **Las altas y las chaparritas, las flacas las gordas y las chiquititas, solteras y viudas y divorciaditas me encantan las chatas de caras bonitas, me gustan las suegras que no son celosas, me encantan las chatas poco resbalosas, que tengan mamases muy buenas señoras, me encantan las gordas re te jaladoras, que tengan hermanos que no sean celosos que tengan sus novios caras de babosos **- Paso la mano señalando a sus amigos Drew, Tracey y Brock se agacharon

Ash sonrío muy contento - **Me encanta la vida me gusta el amor soy aventurero re basilador** - Respiro recuperando el aliento - **Uf se me fue el aire ¡Y POR ESO TENGO EL ALMA DE TROVADOR Y BOEMIO! ¡YO SOY EL AVENTURERO! ¡BUENAS NOCHES Y AHÍ NOS VEMOS!**

- **_Ay rala ay rala ay ralala lala Ay rala ay rala ay ralala lala_**

- **¡AA VENTU RE ROO O OO YOOOO SOOOOOOOOOY! **- Acabó la música

El público gritaba y aplaudía y sobre todo las chicas.

Ash hizo una reverencia agradeciendo y se acercó con sus amigos - Gracias chicos

Brock sonrió - Ni lo menciones

- Bueno ¿nos vamos?

- Claro

Ash y sus amigos trataron de regresar pasando entre la gente, Melodi en cuanto vio a Ash se paró y corrió a abrazarlo - ¡Ash! qué bien cantas

- Si, gracias - Se separó de ella

Dawn le sonrió - Muy bien hecho Ash

- Gracias - Siguió su camino y se acercó a Misty - ¿Y qué te pareció Misty? dime

Misty sonrió - Fue muy...

- Corriente - Dijo Rudy interviniendo con la respuesta de Misty

Ash lo miro molesto - Perdona, no te pregunte a ti

- Jaja lo siento, pero como que mucho canto, pero no veo nada de acción

Ash apretó los puños - ¿Así? - En eso que se le ocurre una idea - Bueno pero ¿y tú cantas?

Rudy sonrió - Por supuesto, solo escucha, esto va por ti Misty - Rudy subió al escenario y pidió una canción

Ash tomo la mano de Misty suavemente - Misty ¿me acompañarías? Por favor

- Pero Ash...

- Vamos ¡Brock! cuida a pikachu por favor - Ash llevo a Misty fuera del restaurante y la llevo a la playa

Ash la miro fijamente - Dime ¿él te gusta?

Misty se sorprendió de la repentina pregunta - ¡Que! ¿A qué te refieres?

- Mira misty no soy muy bueno para esto, pero creo entender lo que son los celos en algo que no son las batallas y me están matando enserio no puedo más, el solo verte con el me mata, pero si es lo que quieres no voy a decir nada ni te molestare

Misty seguía impresionada - Pero Ash ¿qué estás diciendo?

Ash cerró los ojos como buscando la calma en su interior - Tú me dijiste que escuchara a mi corazón - Coloco su mano encima de su pecho - Y mi corazón me dice que no soporta verte con nadie más, el solo verlo me convierte en otra persona

- ¡Ash! no sé qué decir

Abrió los ojos y le tomo la manos - Solo dime la verdad ¿lo quieres?

Misty callo y lo miro fijamente - No Ash, no lo quiero

- ¿Y eso de que te quedaras con él?

Misty se soltó del agarre de Ash - Cuando lo conocimos me lo ofreció y pues ya vez seguí contigo

- Entonces no lo quieres

- No Ash no lo quiero

Ash suspiro - Gracias Misty - Ella empezó a caminar - ¿Mmm? ¿A dónde vas?

- Adentro, tus admiradoras te estarán esperando ¿no?

- ¿Admiradoras?

- Si Ash o te digo aventurero - Comento de forma burlona

Ash se sonrojo y se rasco la nuca - Ah eso jaja

- Bueno ¿vamos?

- Espera Misty por favor - La tomo del brazo

Misty lo miro y sonrió - ¿Que pasa Ash?

- Mira yo... yo soy muy torpe, pero cuando se trata de ti me juego la vida yo del cariño solo se eso, que si soy capaz de dar la vida por ti es que eres demasiada valiosa para mí como para que te deje

Misty se sonrojó - Ash, hum si claro, pero en cuanto estas con cualquier otra cosa ya sea tus viajes o amigas te olvidas de mí digo... de uno

- ¡Que! claro que no me olvido de ti, eres mi mejor amiga

- _Si, solo así me ves_ – Pensó ella

Ash suspiro - Créeme hay veces que solo pienso en ti en tu cara, tu voz y cuando viajaba sin ti, cada día te extrañaba más y mas no lo entiendo muy bien, pero supongo que eso es querer - Misty quedo en shock - Sabes, creo que no me quieres como yo a ti y lo entiendo, pero el solo sentirte cerca me paraliza y no puedo pensar más que en si tu no me quieres o encontraste a alguien que sea tu mejor amigo cuando estabas en el gimnasio si es así lo entenderé y no hare mas

¡Ash! no sigas yo...

- _Jaja ¡hasta que al fin te encontramos! ¡Rojo 1 ahora!_ - Grito una voz desde el cielo y de inmediato comenzaron a caer unas bombas

- ¡Que! ¡Oh no cuidado! - Arrojo a mista a una lado y el salto - Malditos ya verán - Llevo su mano a su cinturón - ¿Mmm? ¡Ahí no! no traigo mis pokemon

Rojo 1 le lanzan otra de entré la obscuridad, Ash salto y la esquivo - ¡Misty corre! ¡Ve con los demás y ponte a salvo! - Ash corría de un lado a otro esquivando las bombas

- ¡Pero Ash! ¿Y tú?

- Corre no te preocupes por mi

- A no eso sí que no, nadie se va escapar jaja - Lanzo unas bombas tóxicas hacia Misty

- Haaaa - Cerro los ojos y coloco sus brazos frente a ella para cubrirse, escucho un fuerte golpe y una fuerza que la derribo fue lo único que sintió

- Corre Misty por favor

Misty escucho la voz de Ash - ¡ASH! - Abrió los ojos y lo encontró sobre ella mal herido - ¡Ash! ¿Estás bien?

Ash tenía un ojo cerrado - Tranquila solo vete

¡No Ash! ¡No te voy a dejar!

Ash sonrió con dificultad - Tranquila te lo dije soy capaz de dar la vida por ti y si es necesario eso haré, corre por favor corre Misty corre - Quedo inconsciente

- ¡No Ash! - Sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas - ¡Ash por favor aguanta!

Rojo tres salió de entre la obscuridad - Jaja muy bien hecho ahora ¡AAAH! - De la nada lo golpeo un chorro de agua

Rojo 1 miro hacia enfrente - ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡AAAH! - Salió volando con un hiperayo

- ¡ASH, MISTY! ¿ESTÁN BIEN?

Tracey venia corriendo junto con Brock - Rayos son el equipo Z Drew, May ayúdenlos nosotros nos encargamos de ellos

Drew asintió - De acuerdo, vamos May

- Si

Misty coloco el brazo de Ash sobre su hombro - Vamos Ash aguanta, Drew ayúdame por favor

- Muy bien Flygon ve, ahora suban nosotros nos quedaremos a ayudar vallan

Dawn venia corriendo junto con pikachu - Espérenme Mr. Mine ve – Dawn se acero con su pokemon - Es mejor que Mr. Mine nos tele transporte, Misty toca a mine así nos tele transportaremos vamos

- Excelente de acuerdo vamos - Coloco su mano sobre Mr. Mine

- Ahora mine al hospital

Y en un instante llegaron al hospital Misty y Dawn cargaba a Ash - ¡Por favor ayúdenos!

Una de las enfermeras se cercó con ellas - ¿Que paso? ¿Qué tiene?

Dawn se apresuró a contestar - Esta lastimado

- Bien - Les hizo señas a los paramédicos para que se acercaran - Por favor pónganlo en la camilla - Se acercó hasta la recepción - Por favor doctor venga

- ¿Si que pasa?

Misty se acercó junto con los paramédicos con la camilla - Ayúdelo por favor

- Cálmese señorita por favor regístrelo mientras lo atendemos

- Esta bien - Le dio una última mirada a Ash que era llevado más adentro del hospital - Vamos Dawn

Paso cerca de una hora cuando de pronto llego Melodi - ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué les han dicho? - Pregunto alarmada

Dawn se levantó - Nada seguimos esperando

Rudy venía detrás de Melodi se acercó con Misty preocupado - Misty estas bien, ese tonto te puso en peligro ¿verdad?

Misty negó con la cabeza - No, claro que no de hecho él está aquí por protegerme

Melodi la escucho - Lo sabía es tu culpa

Dawn se puso frente a Melodi - ¡Tranquilízate! estas en un hospital ¿mmm? ¿Misty?

A Misty se le llenaron los ojos de lagrima - Tiene razón fue mi culpa él me quiso proteger

Tracey llego corriendo junto con Max - Por fin ¿qué les han dicho?

Melodi se cruzó de brazos - Que Misty es la causante de todo esto

En ese momento llego Brock junto con May y Drew - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Dawn negó con la cabeza - Nada aún

Misty vio al doctor salir por una de las puertas, se levantó y fue hacia el - Doctor, doctor ¿como esta? dígame por favor

- Pues al parecer todo está bien pero...

Melodi se aceleró - ¿Que pasa doctor?

- Su amigo sufre de una amnesia aparentemente temporal

- ¡Amnesia! - Dijeron todos impresionados

Pikachu agacho la mirada y bajo las orejas - Pika chu

- Si al parecer recibió un fuerte golpe lo que provoco que el lóbulo temporal recibiera un daño en la memoria, lo cual es sorprendente que allá tan poco daño dada su condición y el tiempo que dure así dependerá de que tan rápido se pueda curar

Brock se quedó pensando - Mmm ¿y podemos verlo?

- Si de hecho eso es lo mejor a ver si comienza a recordar algo

- Bien - Todos empezaron a caminar apresurados, pero Drew se quedó pensando quedando atrás su semblante revelaba su preocupación

Cuando llegaron a la habitación pikachu entro primero y salto a la cama Ash al verlo sonrió - Pikachu jaja amigo

Brock entro después - Pues a pikachu si lo recuerda

Dawn sonrió - Eso es bueno

- Dawn, Brock hola

Drew sonrió lo había tranquilizado el que su amigo reconociera a sus amigos - Mira May también los recuerda a ellos

- Si me pregunto si nos recuerda también, hola Ash - Levantó su mano saludando

Ash sonrió al verlos - Ah pero si los novios

Max se emocionó - ¡Qué bien! si los recuerda

- Max amigo ah y miren ahí esta Rudy - Dijo sarcástico - Oh Melodi que tal

Melodi coloco sus manos en la cintura - Tal parece que todo está normal

Rudy se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la pared - Si, a mí me parece el mismo niño torpe de siempre

Misty cruzo la habitación y se paró junto a Ash - Ash ¿estás bien? dime

Ash al verla sonrió - Misty - Le tomo la mano - ¿Tu como estas? dime no te hicieron daño

Misty se sonrojo al sentir la tierna forma en que Ash le tomo la mano - No a mí no me paso nada

- Me alegro - Y sin siquiera avisar Ash jalo a Misty hacia el atrayéndola a sus labios

Todos quedaron impactados, mientras que Misty tenía los ojos abiertos sintiendo los labios de Ash pegados a los suyos

El doctor revisaba su tablilla - No lo entiendo aquí dice que tenía amnesia, pero yo lo veo normal - Todos miraron al doctor aún boquiabiertos - ¿Qué?

_Tal parece que algo si cambio que habrá pasado con Ash esta historia continuara..._


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: Un corto romance

_Ash había recibido un fuerte golpe tras tratar de defender a su amiga, pero eso lo llevo al hospital todo parecía normal hasta que sus amigos entraron a su habitación y..._

Ash tenía los ojos cerrados mientras sostenía el rostro Misty con las manos, ella estaba completamente roja con los abiertos sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo, Ash se separó tiernamente de ella - Me alegro que estés bien Misty

Todos habían quedado boquiabiertos - Tierra llamando a Ash hola - Le llamo Brock

Ash volteo para ver a su amigo - ¿Que pasa Brock? - Pregunto con una enorme sonrisa, la cual fue borrada cuando un fuerte golpe lo derribo de la cama

- ¡Qué demonios te pasa tarado!

Tracey se acercó y ayudo a Ash a sentarse - ¿Estas bien?

Ash se sobo el rostro, pikachu lo miraba desde el borde de la cama preocupado - Lo estaba, Misty ¿qué te pasa? ¿Qué hice para que te enojaras?

Misty sacaba fuego de los ojos enfurecida - ¡Quien te crees para besarme!

- ¡Tu novio ni modo que quien!

Todos quedaron aún más sorprendidos - ¡Que!

Rudy y Melodi se acercaron al doctor y lo agitaron de un lado a otro - Doctor explíquese, porque está pasando esto

- Si, si por favor acompáñenme, te dejamos con tus pokemon - Salió junto con los amigos de Ash

Todos se encontraban fuera en la sala de espera para evitar que Ash escuchara lo que iban a decir - Bien chicos al parecer el daño no fue muy grande

Rudy se alteró tomando al doctor de su bata - ¡Como que no! ¡Ese... tarado cree que Misty es su novia! ¡Así que no me diga que no fue tan grave!

El doctor sonrió nervioso - Bueno sobre eso le hicimos estudios y al parecer algo paso antes del golpe que disparo la parte del cerebro que crea los celos y el amor y estaban enfocados me atrevo a decir que en la señorita - Señalo a Misty

Drew miro a Misty que estaba completamente roja - Bueno ¿y esto tiene cura?

Rudy soltó al doctor para que pudiera explicar - Siendo sincero el único remedio es el tiempo y hasta entonces seguirá así

Brock asintió - En ese caso no hay más que esperar, pero entonces ¿nos lo podemos llevar?

- Si claro, solo tengo que saber si la señorita lo cuidara, ya que el joven cree que ella es su novia no querrá alejarse de ella

Melodi sonrió de forma maliciosa - Si dinos ¿lo cuidaras?

Misty se puso nerviosa y completamente sonrojada – Supongo que sí, creo que lo haré

Más tarde todos esperaban a que Ash saliera, May estaba junto Misty - Valla que giro ¿no crees?

Misty sonrió nerviosa - No, yo solo fingiré que soy su "novia"

Drew se acercó entregándoles un vaso de jugo a May y a Misty - Si, pero por cuanto tiempo, según se esto puede durar mucho o poco tiempo

Tracey estaba recargado en una pared mirando a sus amigos - Así es Misty ¿lo soportaras? digo porque ya ves Rudy y Melodi prefirieron irse

Dawn sonrió de forma picara - Si, pero seguro que va querer estarte besando y pues...

- ¡Bueno ya déjenme tranquila! ya veré que hago - Misty se tocó los labios con la punta de los dedos recordando el beso, pese haber sido algo muy abrupto Ash logro volver a provocar ese mismo sentimiento que en Guanajuato

Dawn le dio un leve golpe a Misty - Pues ahí viene

Misty se sonrojó al escuchar los pasos que indicaban la llegada de Ash.

Ash caminó hasta llegar junto a Misty - ¡Misty! - Tomo a Misty de la mano - Bueno vámonos, ven pikachu

Pese a lo raro de la situación todos iban de regreso tratando de sobré llevar la situación, pero no era nada fácil.

Ash caminaba junto Misty tomados de la mano - Oye Misty ¿ya me perdonaste?

Misty lo miro extrañada - ¿Mmm? ¿Perdonarte? ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé, tu dime solo me golpeaste y ya

Misty sonrió nerviosa - Ah eso, eso no fue por nada en especial solo fue un reflejo - Explico apenada

- Un reflejo, pues tienes muy buenos reflejos jajaja

Misty sonrió - Si verdad jajaja

- Bueno ¿vámonos al hotel? - La toma de la mano suavemente de nuevo

Misty sonrió y bajo un poco el rostro para ocultar su sonrojó - Si vamos

Mientras tanto Max caminaba junto a los demás atrás de la nueva "pareja" Max miraba sorprendido la situación - Sí que fue un fuerte golpe

Dawn sonrió de una forma soñadora - Pues yo creo que se ven muy lindos juntos, son una linda pareja

Brock se rasco la cabeza - Si, pero como será cuando reaccione

- Si va a ser todo un espectáculo no lo crees Drew - Tracey volteó para ver a Drew - ¿Mmm? - Pero May y Drew estaban en otro lado coqueteando - Bien creo que no van a poder platicar mucho jejeje

- Agggh - Se quejó Max

Dawn sonrió - Bien andando

Al poco rato llegaron al hotel - Pues yo creo que es hora de ir a dormir ¿no creen? - Sugirió Brock

Drew sonrió - Si May vamos a dormir - Le pidió besando su mejilla

Max se separó poniéndose en medio de ellas - Momento, momento no voy a permitir que duerman en la misma habitación y Ash me apoya no es así

Dawn toco el hombro de Max - Oye Max, Ash ya se fue a acostar junto con Misty

- ¡Que! bueno no importa la cosa es que… - Volteo hacia donde están May y Drew - ¿Eh? ¿dónde están?

Tracey sonrió apenado - Lo siento Max, pero ya se fueron

- ¡Que! ¡Y nadie los detuvo! bueno ¿cuál es la habitación de ellos?

Brock levanto los hombros - No lo se

Tracey negó con la cabeza - Yo tampoco

Dawn palmeo el hombro de Max - Ya, confía en tu hermana ella ya está grande y sabe lo que hace

Max agacho la cabeza - Ahí mi hermana no sabe diferenciar un growlithe de un arcanine, pero nada más dejen que los vea mañana ya verán

- Bueno vamos a dormir

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Ash, Misty y pikachu. Ash estaba preparando la cama que había en el cuarto para pikachu - Bien amigo es hora de dormir

- Pi pika pi - Pikachu salto del hombro de Ash para acostarse en el cama y dormirse

- Bien vamos a dormir

- Claro - Ash se quitó la playera

Misty se sonrojo - ¡Ash! ¿Qué haces?

Ash se volteo y la miro - Nada, solo me voy a poner un pans para dormir

Misty tomo sus cosas - Bueno me voy a cambiar en el baño - Entro en el baño y se recargó en la puerta mirando al techo - Valla enserio no creo todo lo que ha pasado, ahora resulta que soy novia de Ash - Se dijo así misma sorprendida - Y ahora si me pone nerviosa dormir con el - Se dijo nerviosa - Y además el me... - Se tocó los labios, después de eso se preparó para dormir - Bien aquí vamos - Salió del baño con una pijama de un short con una blusa ambos azul celeste

Ash la miro - Guau

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Ash se acercó a Misty con el rostro sorprendido - Te vez hermosa

Misty se sonrojo - Gracias

- Bien vamos a dormir

Misty se metió a la cama - Hasta mañana Ash - Y se acostó dándole la espalda a Ash

Ash se sentó y la miro - Sigues enojada ¿verdad?

Misty se volteó y lo miro - ¿Por qué?

- Es que creo que no me vas a dar mi beso de buenas noches

Misty se sorprendió por la "atrevida" pregunta - ¡Que!

- De acuerdo te entiendo, hasta maña... - Misty lo interrumpió besándolo y él se lo regreso

Misty lentamente se separó - Hasta mañana y pórtate bien - Le dio la espalda al acostarse

- Claro - La abraso, Misty se sonrojó, mientras Ash se acercaba a su oído - Te quiero - Y se regresó a su lugar - Que descanses

- Igual descansa

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Drew estaba recostado - May te quiero y te adoro con loca pasión, pero llevas media hora sacando muchos vestidos podrías elegir uno por favor - Suplicó

- Es que no sé qué ponerme para mañana, vamos dime con cual me veo mejor anda dime

Drew sonrió y la detenidamente - Mmm así como estas

May se miró revisándose - Pero si esta es mi pijama

- Jejé a eso me refiero - Se acercó la jalo hacia él y la acostó - Te adoro

May sonrió sonrojada - Ahí Drew

- Ven vamos a dormir

Sin más ambos se acostaron con mayor contacto que en su último beso, al día siguiente Misty abrió los ojos y no vio a nadie encontrándose sola en la cama ni siquiera pikachu estaba ahí.

Misty suspiro decepcionada - Al parecer solo fue un sueño - Agacho la cabeza decepcionada

- Buenos días Misty ¿cómo amaneciste? - Ash entro a la habitación, traía una bandeja con comida y una flor en un pequeño florero de cristal

Misty lo miro sorprendida - ¡Ash!

Ash sonrió - Buenos días - Se acercó y le dejo la mesita - Bien pikachu vámonos seguramente Misty querrá arreglarse, pero antes - Le tomo el rostro y la beso delicadamente, se separó - Te esperamos allá abajo - Se fue junto con pikachu

Misty se quedó sorprendida y completamente sonrojada - Tal parece que no lo fue - Dejo la mesita aun lado será mejor que me bañe y me arregle tengo que vestirme bien para mi novio - Dijo sonrojándose

Poco después Ash se encontraba desayunando, Max bajo y lo encontró - Buenos días Ash ¿cómo amaneciste?

Ash y pikachu sonrieron - Muy bien ¿no gustas acompañarnos a desayunar?

- Claro - Max se sentó tomando un plato que le ofreció Ash con fruta

Dawn llego con ellos - Buenos días chicos

Ash y Max sonrieron - Buenos días

Dawn se sentó - Oye Ash ¿y Misty?

Ash se quedó pensando - Esta arriba arreglándose

Dawn lo miro fijamente - ¿Y cómo pasaron la noche? ¿Te portaste bien con mi amiga y no hiciste cosas raras?

Ash y Max escupieron el jugo - ¡Que!

Dawn sonrió muy divertida - Solo preguntaba

Ash y Max estaban en shock.

Tracey llego con Brock, May y Drew - Buenos días amigos ¿mmm? - Observo a ambos que no se movían - Ash ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?

- Ahí nada son un par de inmaduros

Brock se rasco la mejilla - Bueno pues vamos almorzar

Ash estaba sonrojado sin poder moverse - Si es lo mejor

Max reacciono muy rápido al ver a su hermana - May por favor dime como estas - Se limpió la cara y la reviso de arriba abajo

May sonrió nerviosa - Claro tranquilo, Drew es un caballero - Abraso a su novio

Drew sonrió - Claro yo más que nadie la quiero proteger de todo - La miro a los ojos

Ash se paró - Si Max tranquilízate confía en ellos es lo mejor ¿verdad pikachu?

Max respiro hondo - Esta bien ya no me entrometeré pero... Drew - Lo miro seriamente

Drew miro a Max nervioso - ¿Si?

- Si tú le rompes el corazón yo te rompo el cuello

Drew sonrió - Muy justo

Dawn agacho la cabeza y negó suspirando - Hombres, que forma de hacer las cosas

Brock se cruzó de brazos sonriendo - Es que esa es la forma de darle la bienvenida a su familia

Dawn se le quedo viendo extrañada - ¿Mmm?

Tracey sonrió - Es cosa de hombres

- Más bien de niños - Comento una voz femenina desde más atrás, todos voltearon encontrándose con Misty - Buenos días chicos

Tracey sonrió al ver a su amiga que estaba muy bien arreglada - Guau Misty buenos días

Brock la observo - Valla ¿porque tan arreglada?

Dawn sonrió - Es que tiene que lucir bien para su novio ¿no es así?

Max coloco su mano en el hombro de Dawn - Déjala o si no se alterara

May miro a su amiga y sonrió - Al parecer el noviazgo te sienta muy bien

Misty inclino un poco la cabeza sonrojada - Al igual que a ti - Pikachu se lanzó a sus brazos - Hola pikachu, buenos días Ash

Ash sonrió al verla - Buenos días Misty - Se miraron a los ojos sin despegar la vista

Dawn se acerca a Misty parándose junto a ella - Oye Misty dime ¿Ash se portó bien no hizo cosas raras? ¿Eh? dime porque él no dice nada

Ash se quedó frío por la insinuación que estaba haciendo Dawn.

Dawn lo señalo con una sonrisa - Vez nada más se queda ahí paradote con esa cara de...

Misty la interrumpió - Como un caballero así se portó

Brock aprovecho la pausa para cambiar el tema - Bien ¿y que vamos hacer hoy? ya que hasta mañana van a abrir el gimnasio

Ash sonrió sin dejar de ver a su "novia" - No sé tú, pero yo me la voy a pasar todo el día con mi novia, si es que ella quiere

Misty sonrió - Claro que si

Drew sonrió - Si parece muy bien oye May

- Si dime

- ¿Te gustaría pasar el día en la playa conmigo?

May sonrió acercándose a Misty - Claro que sí, pero antes - Agarro a Misty - Ahorita regresamos

Dawn salió corriendo detrás de ellas - Oigan espérenme

Drew y Ash se quedaron parados viendo cómo se alejaban las chicas - Bien ¿y a dónde vas a llevar a Misty?

Ash sonrió - Pues tenía pensado llevarla a una isla que está cerca de aquí y que fuéramos a un lugar llamado xcaret ahí hay un río muy padre para visitar

Drew lo miro con complicidad - Suena bien, pero me preocupa un poco el que vallamos a nadar

Ash lo miro sin entender a lo que él se refería - ¿Por qué?

- ¡Como que por que! tu qué crees que usan para nadar ¿Eh?

Ash entendió la idea - Haaaaa por eso ¡Ah! por eso, tienes razón aunque... - Se acercó para susurrarle - Déjame decirte que no me molestaría que Misty usara otra vez bikini - Le dijo sonriendo

Drew sonrió - Ni a mí tampoco que May lo use, pero cuando lo usa me cuesta mantener mi cabeza fría

Ash se rasco la cabeza -Ni que lo digas a mí también me pasa, pero haré el esfuerzo

Y mientras ellos pensaban en lo que pronto tendrían que enfrentar May había llevado a Misty hasta su habitación - Oye Misty, ya viste como te comportas pareciera que realmente son novios y toda la cosa

Misty agacho un poco la cabeza - Pues si a veces olvido que en realidad todo esto es por el golpe que se dio en la cabezota

Dawn sonrió y se cruzó de brazos - Bueno, pero debes tener cuidado de no hacer algo que los comprometa, tu sabes

Misty se sonrojó completamente ante la insinuación de Dawn la cual tal vez llegaría a ser necesaria

Dawn levanto su mano - Tu sabes que es por el golpe - Señalo su cabeza - Pero para él es completamente real y en una de esas, unas cuantas chispas pueden...

- ¡SIII YA ENTENDÍ! - Grito apenada - No tienes que ser tan específica

May asintió y miro a Misty - Si, pero Dawn tiene razón debes cuidarte de esas situaciones

Misty la miro de forma picara - ¿Así? ¿Y tú qué?

May sonrió de forma orgullosa - Ja ¿hablas enserio? en esta relación nada que yo no quiera pasa

Dawn la miro entreabriendo sus ojos - Pues ojalá así se quede, oye Misty

- ¿Si que pasa?

- Dime ¿cómo te sientes con esto? e dime

Misty se quedó pensando por un momento - Si he de ser sincera, me siento feliz, aunque a veces olvido que esto es por un golpe en la cabeza, pero creo que esto estaba a punto de pasar esa noche que nos atacaron los del equipo Z

May se sorprendió - ¿Enserio?

Misty asintió - Solo es una posibilidad, es que si Ash no fuera tan, tan...

- Tonto - Completo Dawn

Misty agacho su novia - Si, tonto

- Bueno, bueno ya lo mejor será que nos vallamos, Misty aprovecha cada instante, pero sin abusar - Misty agacho un poco el rostro sonrojada

Después de un rato todos se reunieron en la entrada del hotel, Ash dio un paso al frente - Bien vamos - De repente pikachu salto de su hombro a los brazos Max - ¿Mmm? pikachu ¿a dónde vas amigo?

Pikachu lo miro - Pi pi ka pi ka chu pika chu

Ash al escucharlo lo entendió a la perfección, Misty se para a lado de el - ¿Qué te dijo? Ash

Ash se sonrojo - Dice que se quiere quedara aquí, para que tú y yo podamos disfrutar mas

Misty se sorprendió - ¡Que! ¿Enserio? ¿Seguro pikachu? a mí no me molesta que vengas

Pikachu negó con la cabeza, Ash sonrió como agradeciendo a su amigo - Buen si eso es lo que quieres, vamos Misty - Toma una pokebola - ¿Listo Drew?

May se sorprendió de la pregunta - ¿Que vamos ir los cuatro?

Drew tomo una de sus pokebolas y afirmo con la cabeza - Si Ash y yo ya tenemos planes para estar con ustedes así que vamos

Max sonrió - Muy bien nosotros estaremos por aquí entre...

Brock lo interrumpió al ver pasar a una linda chica - ¡SEÑORITAS ESPEREN! ¡NO DEBEN DE ANDAR POR AHÍ SOLAS! ¡YO LAS ACOMPAÑO!

Tracey corrió tras el - ¡ESPÉRAME BROCK!

Max agacho la cabeza negando decepcionado - Ahí no

May miro a Max y sonrió - Valla hermanito al parecer tú vas a quedarte con Dawn, cada día se llevan mejor eeeeee - Le guiño el ojo

Max se sonrojó dando un paso atrás - ¡Que!

Drew sonrió mirando a Max de forma picara - Bien Max aprendes rápido - Lanzo la pokebola liberando a Flygon y lo monto junto con May

Max se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda a todos - No sé de lo que hablan

Ash sonrió - Lanzo su pokebola liberando a charizard - Lo mismo decía yo - Monto a charizard - Jaja

Misty lo miro sorprendida del comentario que hizo Ash, Max tenso los hombros - ¡Que no ya se iban!

May sonrió y les guiño el ojo - Nos vemos Dawn cuida de mi hermanito y pórtense bien

Dawn sonrió - Si claro

Ash miro a su pokemon - Bien pikachu cuida de ambos, nos vemos después, vamos charizard

Drew sacudió su mano despidiéndose - Hasta luego

Max los miro despegar - Bien vamos a entrenar - Sugirió Max

Dawn sonrió de forma coqueta - Pero primero a nadar

Max se sonrojo - De acuerdo vamos pikachu

En eso las dos parejas iban volando en alto, Misty iba callada pensando, Ash la miro - ¿Misty que pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

Misty reacciono y lo miro - No, no es nada solo...

- ¿Qué pasa?

Misty dudo por un momento - Es que hace un rato dijiste que antes hacías eso de hacerte el desentendido ¿era enserio?

Ash se sonrojó - Bueno la verdad es que nunca he sido muy bueno para esto de hablar, pero cada vez que te veía con otro chico me mataban los celos y cuando llegaban a insinuar que tú me gustabas me ponía nervioso ya que no sabía que decir y créeme el pensar que yo no te interesaba me ponía nervioso, entendía que las parejas se besaban por el cariño, pero no que cambiaban y esa vez que me dijiste que teníamos que averiguarlo nosotros, bueno eso si no lo entendí hasta hace poco y me alegro que lo allá averiguado contigo

Misty sonrió - Entonces por qué nunca mostraste interés en mí, yo creía que ni siquiera te llamaba la atención

Ash sonrió nervioso - Es que no sabía que decir no lo entendía y creo que el único modo de mostrar interés era cuidar de ti mientras viajábamos, pero y dime tu porque jamás me hiciste una señal de que yo te gustaba

- Ash enserio te parece poco el simple hecho de seguirte todo un viaje por "una bicicleta"

- ¡Que! ¡Así que no me segáis por la bicicleta! - Grito sorprendido

- Claro que no y cuando me la regresaron a ti ni siquiera te importo que yo me fuera - Dijo decepcionada y algo triste al recordarlo

- Crees que no, yo supuse que solo te quedarías un corto tiempo, mas no una eternidad - En su rostro se reflejó una gran tristeza - Y cuando nos despedimos sentía que mi corazón se así polvo

- Entiendo a mí también me afecto y yo creí que en ese momento me dirías lo que sentías

Ash suspiro - Yo también, pero no podía

- ¡Que! ¿Por qué no?

- Porque si me correspondías, no te hubiera dejado ir y si no me correspondías me hubieras acabado de matar

- Ahí Ash ojalá me lo unieras dicho

- Si, pero ahora hay que aprovechar cada minuto y por eso te traje aquí - Salieron de entré las nubes dejando ver un hermoso paisaje de selva y ríos

Misty se sorprendió al ver el lugar - Ash esto es increíble

- Si, creímos que les gustaría - Comento Drew que llego junto a ellos

May sonrió - Y no se equivocaron

- Bien charizard ahí que descender

Misty se sujetó de los hombros de Ash para pararse - ¡LISTA MAY! - May también se paró

Ash y Drew las miraron sorprendidas - ¿Mmm? ¡¿Pero qué hacen?!

- ¡LISTA! - Grito May, ambas saltaron a un costado de los pokemon

- ¡MISTY!

- ¡MAY! - Ash y Drew saltaron tras ellas

Ash lanzo sus brazos hacia atrás alcanzando a su "novia" - ¡MISTY! ¡¿QUÉ HACES?!

Misty sonrió - ¡Dijiste que entraríamos al concurso de acrobacia pokemon! ¡Así que vamos a practicar!

Drew sostenía a May cayendo con ella - ¡Esto lo planearon ustedes!

- ¡Si, así como ustedes con nosotras! - Dijo May

Ash sonrió - Así, pero seguro que esto no lo planearon - Toma a Misty por la cintura, la acerca a él y la beso con tanta pasión como se podía y más mientras que Misty solo lo abrasaba más para hacerlo aún más apasionado

Drew beso May mientras la toma de la cintura y le acaricia la espalda, charizard y flygon bajaron a lado y pasaron por ellos haciendo que quedaran en sus lomos, Ash ligeramente recargado sobre el cuerpo de Misty al igual que Drew sobre May.

Ash se separó ligeramente quedando solo al rose de los labios de Misty - Gracias amigo

Aterrizaron en la entrada de un parque regresaron a sus pokemon y compraron las entras y se dirigieron a unos lockers para dejar sus cosas y cambiarse

- Muy bien, ya estamos aquí

Drew sonrió - Bien vamos a cambiarnos hay mucho por nadar

May sonrió y de entré sus cosas saco una pequeña maleta - Si vamos ¿dónde están los vestidores?

Drew la miro nervioso - May ¿te, te vas a pone... ne ner bi... Bi kini?

May sonrió - Pues claro

Misty también tomo una pequeña maleta - Bien vamos May

Ash se sonrojo - ¡Tu, tú también Misty!

- Claro además ya antes me has visto con uno, bien vamos May

Ash solo se quedó parado viendo a Misty alejarse - Pero cuando no estabas tan... crecidita

Drew se acercó con Ash - ¡¿ Que vamos a hacer Ash?

Ash se quedó pensando - No tengo idea - Paso un linda chica frente a ellos - ¿Mmm? Mira Drew

- ¿Qué? - Drew volteó a ver a la chica que Ash le señala con la mirada - Ah no, no vamos a ligar con esas chavas Misty y May nos ahorcarían, aún que están muy bien

- No tarado mira ven - Ash le hizo una seña de que lo siguiera

Al poco rato Misty y May salieron de los vestidores, con unos bikinis lindos y nada atrevidos

- ¿Que pasa Misty?

Misty se colocó su mano en la frente para hacer sombra - No veo a Ash

- Tal vez no lo reconoces por que no trae gorra

- Claro que no, deben de estar por aquí ¡mira ahí están!

May sonrió - Huy Drew se ve muy bien

- Y a Ash tantos entrenamientos sí que le dejaron un buen estado físico, recuerda no mostrar mucho interés vamos

Mientras ambos chicos las miraban a lo lejos - Mira allí están, ahí porque un bikini enserio ojalá que esto funcione porque si no...

- Cállate Drew solo mantén la calma y sigue el plan

Drew resoplo - Aquí vienen

- Hola chicos listos - Saludaron ambas

Misty los miro curiosa al verlos con las manos detrás de ellos - ¿Que traen en las manos?

Ash sonrió nervioso - Esto - Paso las manos al frente - Es un regalo para ustedes

Drew asintió y ambos extendieron las manos en las cuales tenían uno gorro para la playa con el fin de impedir la visibilidad que su altura les proporcionaba y un tela la cual se pone en la cintura cubriendo como un vestido y solo abierto de un lado

Misty sonrió - Ahí que lindo gracias

May tomo su regalo - ¿Y por qué el regalo?

- Se nos ocurrió que era lo mejor para evitar que se quemen ¿verdad Drew? - Pregunto sin dejar de ver a Misty

- ¿Eh? - Ash le dio un ligero codazo - Ah sí, si

May tomo a Drew del brazo - Bien ¿nos vamos? - Misty imito su acción y ambas parejas caminaban a la par

Ash y Drew chocaron las manos por su éxito por detrás de sus novias sin que ellas se dieran cuenta.

Y después de un rato de pasear decidieron ir a nadar, May jalo a su novio - Vamos Drew quiero ir al río vamos ¿sí?

Drew sonrió - De acuerdo que opinas Ash

Ash asintió - Bien vamos, pero oye Drew

- ¿Qué?

- El último en llegar es una pareja de caterpie - Salió corriendo con Misty - Jajajaja

- Eso no, vamos May

Ash corrió hasta el rio artificial, brinco dando una vuelta hacia atrás y salió a flote de un brinco - ¡Sí! ¡Ganamos! ¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa Misty? creí que te ibas a meter - Le pregunto al verla en la orilla

- Si ya voy

- ¡A ya voy! - Drew salto dando una vuelta al frente - Guau esta algo fría - Dijo en cuanto salió - Verdad Ash, Ash hola - Le paso la mano por enfrente de los ojos

Ash miraba fijo hacia enfrente - Ya no está fría

- ¡Que! ¿A qué te refieres? - Ash le giro la cabeza - Ahí mamá - Vio que May se quitó tanto la tela como el sombrero al igual que Misty

May se metió - ¿Nos vamos Drew? - De una forma coqueta le acaricio la barbilla mientras avanza

- Nos vamos, nos fuimos - Avanzo con ella

Ash observo a Drew dándose cuenta de la expresión bobalicona que ambos hacían - Valla realmente nos convertimos en zombis

Misty entro al agua junto a el - ¿Nos vamos Ash?

Ash trago saliva - Si claro - La vio pasar - Me encanta ser zombi

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- No nada, nada

Y así pasaron la mayor parte del día nadando hasta que se aburrieron - Se está haciendo tarde ¿nos vamos? - Pregunto Ash

Drew sonrió - Si, creo que es lo mejor

- Bien, pero vamos a la playa - Sugirió May

- Bien, pero creo que es hora de separarnos

Misty miro a su "novio" extrañada - ¿A qué te refieres?

- Creo que Ash se refiere que May y yo vamos a un lugar, mientras tú y Ash van a otro

May sonrió - Si creo que aun ahí cosas por platicar

Misty asintió - Bien ese caso nos cambiamos y nos vamos de acuerdo - Después de cambiarse y bañarse en las regaderas de los vestidores los cuatro se reunieron en la salida

- Bien nos vemos mañana descansen, charizard yo te elijo bien charizard vamos allá

- ¿Dónde es allá? - Pregunto Misty de forma acusadora

Ash sonrió - Es una sorpresa, nos vamos amigos

May agito su mano despidiéndose - Nos vemos cuídense - Ash y Misty se fueron - ¿Nos vamos?

Drew sonrió y le dio un beso - Claro ve Flygon

Y después de un par de minutos de ir volando Ash señalo debajo de ellos - Mira Misty

Misty se sorprendió al ver una parte de la playa con agua cristalina y con el ocaso aproximándose - Ash es increíble

- Vamos amigo - Charizard descendió hasta la playa - Bien ya estamos aquí, gracias amigo, ve al hotel allá hay alguien que te está esperando - Charizard levanto el vuelo y se fue a toda velocidad

- ¿Quién lo está esperando?

Ash la miro y sonrió - Charla lo vino a visitar

- Valla que buen gesto de tu parte

- Es lo menos que podía hacer, bien vamos que ya casi va a llegar la puesta de sol ¿vamos?

Misty sonrió - Si claro

Ash se siento junto con Misty y la abrazo - Oye Ash

- Si Misty ¿Qué pasa?

Misty dudo por un momento - Dime ¿me extrañaste durante tus viajes? - Ash suspiro - ¿Qué pasa?

- Misty no hubo ni un solo día en que no te extrañara y en el que deseara que estuvieras a mi lado y compartieras con migo mis aventuras y muchas veces desee ir por ti, a veces te hablaba atravez de esto - De su mochila saco la mini Misty

Misty se sorprendió - ¿Y aun conservas la...?

Ash saco de su bolsillo el pañuelo - Si

- ¿Aun lo tienes?

Ash sonrió - Caro me dijiste que era para que lo llevara conmigo, mira la puesta de sol

Misty no dejo de ver los objetos que le había regalado a Ash y luego lo miro como el sol iluminaba su rostro - Esto es tan romántico

Ash se sonrojo - Sabia que te gustaría Misty

- Ash - Al momento de ocultarse el sol parecía que el sol y el mar se unían simultáneamente, sus labios se unieron en un beso, pero en ese momento a Misty le paso por la mente lo que el doctor le había dicho recordando que Ash estaba a si por el golpe, así que se separó bruscamente de el

Ash la miro intrigado - ¿Que pasa Misty?

Misty miro hacia el suelo - Esto está mal

Ash se sorprendió aún más - ¡Que! ¡¿De qué hablas?! Si yo te quiero

- ¡No Ash! ¡No lo entiendes!

Ash la miro asustado - ¿Que acaso tú... ya no me quieres?

Misty volteo rápidamente y coloco sus dedos en la boca de Ash - ¡No! no es eso

- ¿Entonces? - Se acercó para besarla, pero ella lo evito - Tienes razón - Se paró - No lo entiendo - Se va, mete las manos a los bolsillos - Muy bien solo espera y veras que no me podrás resistir - Siguió caminando

Misty oprimió sus piernas contra su pecho - Ahí todo es como un sueño pero tal y como en un sueño es falso y terminara antes de empezar, ahí Ash si tan solo fueras tú y no tu amnésico golpe el que habla - Se abrazó y se recargo en sus piernas y de sus ojos salieron dos lagrimas - Ash - Dice solloza y en eso detrás de ella empezó a sonar la música lo que la hizo voltear y al hacerlo vio a unos mariachis tocando y de entre ellos salió Ash

Ash avanzo y comenzó a cantar - **Oye bien, lo que voy a decirte voy a ser como nuunca sincero, no me impooorta un demonio el infierno, si me voy a perder en un beeso** - Caminaba hacia ella - **Yo ya sé que tú quieres lo mismo** - Se paró frente a ella y la ayudo a levantarse - **Y que sientes que es malo quererme** - La miro a los ojos - **Yo te juuuuro que no vas a perderteee por jugarte un ratito conmigooooo es que Dioos es el rey de los cielos, pero tú eres mi reina en la tierra Dios es sol, Dios el luna y estrellaaas, pero tú eres eres mi amor de adveraaas y es que amando se entiende la gente y yo solo me entiendo contigooo, yo sin ti no le encuentro al caminooo ni principio, ni fin, ni destinoooo** - La música siguió con el puente de la canción mientras Ash le toma la mano con suavidad y camina con ella y le acaricia el rostro - **Nadie puede robarme mis sueños, nada puede matar mi deseo yo no quiero tu vida por nada, yo por nada me muero en un beso, yo ya sé que tú quieres lo mismo y que sientes que es malo quererme yo te juuro que no vas a perderte, por jugarte un ratito conmigooooo es que Dios es el rey de los cielos, pero tú eres mi reina en la tierraaa Dios es sol, Dios es luna y estrellaaas, pero tú eres eres mi amor de adveraaas y es que amando se entiende la gente y yo solo me entiendo contigooo, yo sin ti no le encuentro al caminoo ni principiooo, ni fin, ni destinoooo oooo ooo **

Sin que Misty se diera cuenta los músicos se fueron - Ash

- Shhh - Ash le puso el dedo en la boca - No sé qué me quieras decir pero - Se acercó a ella a la altura de su oído - Misty como dije voy a ser como nunca sincero - Le susurro y lentamente abrió la boca - Misty yo te amo

Con la mano en su corazón lo sintió saltar - ¡Ash! - Lo abrazo y lo beso - ¡Yo también te amo! - Se besaban, mientras se abrazan y acomodan sus cuerpos para aumentar esa vibrante pasión

Ash se separó un poco - Misty ¿enserio me amas?

- Si Ash ¿y tú a mí?

- ¡Si te amo con cada gramo de mi ser! te amo - La tomo de la mano - Vamos es hora de irnos

- Si - Recibió otro beso de Ash

Se fueron al hotel sin separar ni un solo momento llegaron a su habitación - Misty te amo eres mi vida - Se besaron y se abrazan y sin despegarse avanzaban, se sentaron en la cama para recostarse quedando abrasados

- Te amo Misty

- Y yo a ti

Ash le sonrío recargando su frente con la de ella, Misty de forma coqueta le levanta la barbilla y le sonrío

Ash suspiro - Ahí no puede ser

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Me vuelves loco

- Jaja gracias - Lo beso, se abrasaron y se acomodaron en la cama - Misty te amo

- Y yo te amo a ti - Dijo en un tono de voz más baja

- Te amo - Los dos quedaron dormidos abrasados y soñando el uno con el otro y en la oscuridad con tan solo con la luz de la luna alumbrando su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Ash empezó a despertar - ¿Mmm? ¿Qué paso? - Se tocó la cabeza - Ahu me duele la cabeza ¿dónde estoy? - Con la mano que tenía libre se sobo la cabeza y en eso se dio cuenta de cómo en su otro brazo estaba Misty a quien estaba abrasando - ¡Misty!

Ella lo escucho y se despertó sonrió y lo miro - ¿Mmm? buenos días Ash ¿cómo amaneciste?

Ash se hizo a un lado completamente asustado - ¿Dónde están? dime ¿dónde están? - Miraba a todos lados preocupado

Misty se sentó - ¿Quiénes Ash?

Ash la miro sin dejar de busca por toda la habitación - Como que quienes los del equipo z

Misty lo miro intrigada y algo preocupada - Que acaso no recuerdas

- Si estábamos en la playa y luego me golpearon, pero no recuerdo más - Se tocó la cabeza - Ahu me duele

Misty entendió lo que pasaba Ash había recuperado la memoria, así que lo sujeto y lo sentó frente a ella - Ash tranquilízate eso ya paso, durante la batalla tuviste un accidente

- ¡Que! ¿Y pikachu y tú están bien?

- Tranquilo todos están bien, pero tú estuviste de cierto modo dormido

- ¿Así? ¿Y cuánto ha pasado?

- Solo esa noche y un día

Ash entendió agacho la cabeza y miro la cama apenado - Y...

- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa Ash?

Ash estaba completamente sonrojado y jugando con sus dedos - Dime ¿Por qué estábamos durmiendo así? Misty desvió la mirada sonrojada -Ah es que... - No sabía que decirle, pero entonces se le ocurrió algo - Es que ayer fue un día muy largó, así que caímos de cansancio y pues nos quedamos dormidos

- Oh ¿y no hice nada malo? - Pregunto nervioso

Misty sonrió - No Ash, tranquilo

Ash sonrió y suspiro aliviado - Bien eso me tranquiliza, ok voy a bañarme, hoy hay una batalla que ganar jajaja - Se metió al baño

Misty lo vio cerrar la puerta y suspiro - Sabia que se iba a acabar, ahí Ash solo me pregunto qué tan real fue lo que me dijiste ayer - Se comenzó a perder en sus pensamientos

Al poco rato Ash salió de bañarse vio a Misty q estaba en la ventana se acercó a ella - ¿Que pasa Misty? ¿Qué tienes?

- Ahí Ash me asustaste

- Perdóname no fue a propósito, pero oye ¿estás bien?

- Si solo estaba pensando

- ¿A si? ¿Y en qué?

Misty volteo y lo miro - Oye Ash

- Si ¿qué pasa?

- Dime ¿me extrañaste en tus viajes?

Ash suspiro - Ahí Misty, mira te voy a ser como nunca sincero

Misty se impactó al oírlo y por su mente le paso la imagen de cuando le hablo al oído

- Misty no hubo ni un solo día en que no te extrañara, en el que deseara que estuvieras a mi lado y compartieras conmigo mis aventuras y muchas veces desee ir por ti

Misty con cada palabra se proyectaba a lo que había pasado la noche anterior, ya que eran las mismas palabras que él le había dicho - Ash gracias

- ¿Gracias? ¿De qué?

Misty sonrió - Solo gracias me voy a bañar - Se metió al baño

Ash quedo más confundido que nunca - Que raro

Misty se recargo en la puerta del baño - Si me quiere, si puede ser real - Sonrió - Tal vez algún día Ash

_Después de un breve romance muchas cosas quedaron al descubierto y ahora nuestros héroes continuaran su aventura esta historia continuara..._


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: Historia y cultura una batalla en otra época

_En una mesa se encontraban almorzando nuestras heroínas separadas de los demás había muchas cosas que querían platicar después del día de ayer._

May se acercó a Misty y le susurro - Oye entonces no recuerda nada de nada

- La verdad es que él me dijo que lo último que recordaba era que nos atacaron y que quedó inconsciente

- Y crees que sea verdad- Le pregunto Dawn a Misty

- ¿Mmm?

- Si Dawn podría tener razón, no se digo tal vez recuerda más de lo que dice - Comento May

- Bueno eso es una posibilidad - Aseguro Dawn

- No - Contesto muy segura Misty

- Por qué tan segura de que así es

- No se ofendan, pero yo lo conozco mejor que nadie y ambos sabemos cuándo el otro miente

Dawn afirmo con la cabeza - Valla eso sí que es sorprendente

- Y entonces ahora que - Pregunto May para después tomar un poco de te

- Por ahora, quisiera saber que tan real fue lo que me dijo ayer - Recargo su rostro en sus manos

- ¿Que tan real fue lo que te dijo ayer? Pues que te dijo - Pregunto Dawn muy curiosa

El rostro de Misty se sonrojó al recordarlo - Bueno él me dijo que... - Misty hizo una pausa debido a los nervios - Que me ama

Dawn y May se sorprendieron y abrieron sus ojos hasta más no poder- ¡Queeeee! - Gritaron ambas y se pararon de la silla por la sorpresa

En otra mesa en la cual se encontraban los chicos los cuales escucharon el grito de May y Dawn voltearon - ¿Mmm? ¿Qué tanto harán? - Pregunto Ash volteando a ver la mesa de las chicas

Brock sonrió - Tranquilo solo están platicando - Comento despreocupado

Misty jalo a May y a Dawn - Shhh silencio si por favor

- Si, si perdona - May y Dawn se volvieron a sentar -Bueno ya, es enserio eso fue lo que te dijo, pero ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? o qué - Pregunto May emocionada

- De hecho fue ayer

- Ah entonces fue durante su corto noviazgo amnésico

Misty suspiro - Si así es - Dijo algo entristecida

May se acercó a Misty - Pero entonces que ¿fue enserio o no? - Pregunto en voz baja

- ¡No! bueno no se - Dijo no muy segura de su respuesta

- Como que no sabes - Pregunto Dawn con las manos en la cintura

- Es que la forma en que me lo dijo fue tan increíble

- ¿Pues qué hizo? O ¿qué te hizo? - Pregunto de forma picara

- ¡No! nada de eso

- ¿Entonces?

- Bueno la verdad es que antes de eso yo lo había rechazado - Dijo mientras su cara se sonrojaba

- ¡Que! ¿Porque?

- Porque cuando estábamos bueno... - Sus mejillas se volvieron a sonrojar - Besándonos recordé que todo eso era porque se había golpeado en la cabeza

- Ah ya entiendo, pero entonces que paso - Volvió a preguntar May

- Es que yo ya me había resignado a que no era real y él se había ido un poco molesto cuando lo rechace, pero cuando estaba pensando en que era lo iba a hacer - Se quedó pensativa unos instantes recordando lo que había pasado

Dawn y May se desesperaron - ¡Que paso!

Misty se quedó viendo hacia arriba como recordando y suspiro - Me canto

May y Dawn se sorprendieron - ¿Te canto?

Misty suspiro emocionada - Ahí sí y cuando me estaba cantando se acercó a mí me acaricio la mejilla me miro a los ojos - Volvió a suspirar - Ahí fue tan increíble y en la canción me dijo que sería muy sincero y me decía que yo era todo para él y pues me atrapo y cuando termino de cantar, se acercó a mí y al oído me dijo que me amaba

Dawn quedo boquiabierta al igual que May - Guau no sabía que Ash supiera ser tan romántico

May afirmo con la cabeza - Si, pero y tú que hiciste

- Pues le dije que tan bien lo amaba - Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

- ¿Enserio? - Dijo Dawn sorprendida

- Ahí se puso tan contento

May río - Y como no ¿y después? ¿Qué paso?

- Bueno pues... nos fuimos al cuarto del hotel - Dijo nerviosa y casi murmurando

- ¿Y luego? no me digas que tú y Ash... - Preguntó Dawn haciendo señas sugerentes

- ¡¿Misty lo hiciste?!

- ¡NOOO! por supuesto que no, pero de ser sincera fue porque el sueño nos venció que si no, no sé qué hubiera pasado - A su rostro se le subieron otra vez los colores

Dawn se le quedo viendo con picardía - No yo creo que si sabes

- ¡Dawn! por favor - Dijo May con tono severo - Bueno y luego… ¿qué paso?

- Fue todo

- ¡Como que todo!

- Si, solo nos quedamos dormidos y en la mañana cuando se despertó, se acabó nuestro noviazgo

- Ahí ¿y entonces? crees que vallan a formalizar una relación - Le pregunto Dawn

Misty suspiro - Ahí no sé, pero hoy en la mañana le pregunte algo que le había preguntado ayer y...

May se acercó curiosa - ¿Y qué paso? ¿Qué te dijo?

- Me contesto exactamente lo mismo que cuando le había preguntado ayer, así que es posible que podamos llegar a ser más que amigos algún día

Dawn entrelazo sus manos y las llevo hasta su oreja - Oh que romántico

Mientras tanto en otra mesa se encontraban los chicos - Bueno Ash y en donde está el gimnasio - Pregunto Max

- Bueno está cerca de la playa y de una zona arqueológica llamada Tulum

- ¿Tulum?

- Si, son unas ruinas de una antigua ciudad de la cultura que hábito estas zonas

- Genial, pero ¿Y qué civilización es esa? - Le pregunto Brock

- Una muy antigua, pero muy avanzada de hecho son los más avanzados en eso de la gastronomía

Tracey miro a Ash extrañado por su comentario - ¿En la gastronomía?

- Si tú sabes en eso del espacio

- Agh eso es astronomía, no gastronomía

- A bueno eso, es un lugar sorprendente verdad pikachu

- Pika chu

- ¿Y que pokemon vas a utilizar Ash? - Preguntó Max

- Mmm estaba pensando en usar a cuarx para a si agarrar práctica, pero aún no estoy seguro

- Pero Ash no lo has entrenado con el

- Bueno Max la idea aquí es que Ash probara sus habilidades como entrenador usando un pokemon que no ha entrenado además de que es un viejo hábito - Aclaro Brock

- Además así el pokemon toma más confianza, pero al mismo tiempo es un riesgo ya que es algo nuevo y la sincronía no es fácil - Agrego Tracey

- Entiendo

- Bien vámonos porque ahí que caminar mucho vamos - Dijo Drew al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa

- Oye Drew no olvidas algo - Le dijo Tracey reprimiendo su risa

Se revisó - ¿Mmm? creo que no

- Mi hermana tarado

- Oh cierto - Drew se rasco la nuca

- Jajaja bien vamos a la carga pikachu

En la entrada del hotel se reunieron todos para ir al gimnasio - Todos listos vamos - Dijo entusiasmado

Y todos asintieron - De acuerdo - Como un reflejo le tomo la mano Misty

Max los miro - Pensé que algunas cosas de su confusión siguen presentes

Tracey río - Pues eso parece

Ash apenado soltó la mano de Misty - Perdona Misty no sé qué paso

Misty solo le regalo una sonrisa - No te preocupes no me molesta así que vamos

- Si claro andando pikachu - Pikachu subió a su hombro

- Después de cómo se besaban no creo que a Misty le moleste que vallan de la mano jajaja uuuuf - Drew recibió un codazo de parte de May

- Shhh que te va a oír - May puso su dedo en los labios

- Lo siento vámonos - Le dijo Drew adolorido

Max iba pensando en que pokemon iba a utilizar - Mmm que haré

Dawn se acercó con Max - Oye Max ya decidiste que vas a usar en el gimnasio

- No y tú

- La verdad es que voy a intentar algo nuevo

- Mmm ¿algo nuevo? ¿Qué cosa?

- Ya lo veras es una sorpresa

Todos siguieron su camino habían pasado cerca de dos hora cuando por fin llegaron hasta una espesa selva Tracey iba más adelante - Oye Brock ya te diste cuenta de que no hay muchos pokemon por aquí

Brock salió de la lectura de la guía que traía en sus manos y volteo a ver a Tracey - Si, pero según esta guía que conseguí, dice que casi ningún pokemon se acerca a la ciudad antigua y los que están por los alrededores son descendientes de los guardianes de la ciudad que ahora son salvajes, pero siguen al cuidado de la ciudad y son muy fuertes, pero que por el camino que vamos casi no se aparecen para evitar ser capturados

- Sorprendente

Brock volvió a su libro sonriendo - Sí que poder tenían como para que los pokemon sigan cuidando la ciudad

- Eso no, eso - Señalo una estatua de un pokemon

- Guau ¿quién es? - Brock miro hacia la estatua

Ash volteo a verlos a todos - Se llama Kukulkan

- ¿Kukulkan? - May saco el pokedex

En el pokedex apareció la imagen de una serpiente gigante verde emplumado - Kukulkan el pokemon serpiente emplumada este pokemon era considerado una deidad en el mundo antiguo en México este pokemon similar a una serpiente con alas y plumaje se dice que este pokemon utilizaba su poder para regenerar la tierra, crear la lluvia, con sus alas dominaba los vientos y podía tapar o despejar la luz del sol, pero no se sabe más allá de los relatos escritos por las culturas antiguas

- Valla eso es sorprendente - Dawn saco una cámara y tomo una foto de la estatua

- Así es, pero bueno vamos ahí una batalla que ganar andando Pikachu

- Adelante - Max siguió a Ash

- Oye Ash y está muy lejos el gimnasio - Le pregunto Misty con un tono muy dulce

Ash se percató del tono provocando algo de tartamudez – No, no dé, de hecho está pasando este bosque - Dijo nervioso y señalando el final del bosque

- Si, vamos May - Drew tomo la mano de May y salió corriendo

Max salió tras de ellos - Oigan espérenme

- Vamos - Dawn y los demás aceleraron el paso

- Misty vamos corre pikachu a la carga

- Jaja vamos - Todos iban corriendo cuando de pronto el piso se comenzó a cuartear delante de ellos y sin que se dieran cuenta el piso comenzó a romperse haciendo caer a May y a Drew los de más se acercaron para ver qué pasaba

Ash se asomó por el agujero - ¡DREW, MAY! ¡¿ESTÁN BIEN?!

- Si, pero ayúdenos por favor - Pidió Drew desde el fondo

- Si ya vamos ¿qué hacemos Ash? - Le preguntó Misty preocupada

Tracey miro el agujero - Yo creo que lo mejor es lanzarles una cuerda

Dawn trono los dedos - Claro, Ash ¿traes una cuerda?

- No sé ¿traemos cuerda pikachu?

Pikachu se metió a la mochila - Pika pi - Saco una cuerda de la mochila y se la entregó a Ash

- Bien vamos a sacarlos - Ash se acercó al borde y lanzo un extremo de la cuerda

- Ten cuidado Ash - Pidió Misty preocupada

Max miro la orilla del borde - Si hay que cuidar que... - De pronto se comenzó a romper más el piso tirando a Ash

- ¡Cuidado! - Brock dio un paso largo y sujeto a Ash

- Uf estuvo cerca gracias ahora... - Se rompió más el piso tirándolos a todos

Cada uno fue cayendo - Haaaaaaa - Se escuchaban retumbar sus gritos al aterrizar Ash cayo primero, pero logro acomodarse para caer de pie junto con pikachu que no lo había soltado - Fiu estuvo cerca ¿estás bien pikachu? guau tenía tiempo que no caíamos en un agujero - Pikachu afirmo con la cabeza - Mmm Misty ¿dónde estás?

Sobre la cabeza de Ash escuchó un ruido - Haaaa

Pikachu bajo del hombro de Ash mientras él se movió para atrapar a Misty cuando la atrapo la miro a los ojos - ¿Estás bien? - La estaba cargando

- Si gracias - Ash la bajo y Misty se hizo a un lado

Ash le sonrío - ¿Dónde estarán los demás? - De repente arriba de ellos se escuchó otro ruido

- Haaaaqui - Brock cayó sobre Ash - Gracias por amortiguar mi caída Ash

- Por nada amigo ahora solo...

- Echen pajaaaaa - Tracey cayó sobre ellos - AHU eso dolió

- Si y mucho - Se quejó Brock adolorido

- Haaa alguien más - Pregunto Ash sarcástico

- Haaaaaa

Brock y Tracey se quitaron de encima de Ash y Max cayó sobre Ash - Haaaa Max bájate por favor

Max se estaba sobando la cabeza - Ah sí claro lo siento

Ash se paró, pero en se escuchó otro ruido

- Haaaaa - Dawn salió del agujero del techo

- ¡Cuidado! - Ash sujeto a Dawn antes de que caer - ¿Estas bien?

Misty miro con recelo como Ash cargaba a Dawn - Bueno vamos

- Si claro - Dawn se bajó - Bien adelante

Tracey miro un túnel y puso sus manos a lado de su boca - ¡DREW, MAY ESTÁN AHÍ!

- Chicos vengan - Contesto May

- Esa fue May vamos

Al llegar con ellos Drew estaba frente a un montón de tierra - Chicos miren esto

Tracey se acercó al monto de tierra - ¿Qué es eso?

Dawn también se acercó - Parece que es un huevo

Ash se acercó - ¿Qué será? - Estiro su mano para tocar

Misty lo detuvo - ¡Ash! no toques eso no sabemos que es

- Tranquila solo lo quiero ver - Se acercó mas

Max lo detuvo - Ash creo que Misty tiene razón deja eso y vámonos

- Tranquilos, solo quiero ver que es

- No creo que sea buena idea - Comento Dawn

- Miren tiene un dibujo

Tracey miro el objeto con una lupa - Un dibujo - Se acerca con la lupa en mano

- ¿De qué será?- Pregunto Brock

Dawn observo detenidamente - ¡Miren! se parece a...

- Celebi - Dijeron todos

- Pero por que esta algo como esto aquí y de que sirve - Cuestiono May

- No sé ¿alguna idea Ash? - Pregunto Drew

- La verdad es que no sé nada de esto y tu pikachu - Pikachu le negó con la cabeza - Mmm, pero creo que - Se quedó pensando

Max retrocedió un paso - Vamos chicos lo mejor será irnos no lo creen

- Pues creo que si - Dijo Ash dudoso, pero al querer irse la tierra se movió provocando que la roca con el dibujo se moviera - Mmm que será esto, saben me recuerda a... - Le quitó una piedra de encima a la roca, pero al hacerlo toco la roca la cual comienza a brillar - ¡Que está pasando!

- ¡Que pasa! - De la roca salió una luz blanca que envolvió a todos

En una pequeña choza se encontraba Ash tirado - Ahí que fue lo que paso - Veía un poco borroso y miro a su al rededor - Pikachu Misty chicos ¿dónde están? - Se miró y se dio cuenta que traía otra vestimenta las cuales eran las que usaban en la época del apogeo de la cultura May - Que raro, pero donde estarán pikachu y...

- Ash ¿eres tú?

- ¿Misty? - Ash camino al cuarto de a lado - ¿Misty?

- ¡Ash! qué alegría

- Misty - Ash se sorprendió al ver a Misty, ya que ella traía ropa de esa época la cual no era muy abrigada

- ¿Que pasa Ash?

- No, nada, nada - Ash desvío la mirada - Oye no has visto a pikachu

En ese momento pikachu salió de otro cuarto - Pi ka pi - Pikachu subio al hombro de Ash

- ¿Pero qué fue lo que paso? ¿Dónde estamos? vez Ash te dije no tocarás la roca, por qué será que no me haces casó Ash mmm Ash te estoy hablando ¡Ash!

- ¡GUAU!

Misty lo miro y se percató de que Ash la estaba mirando de arriba abajo - Bueno tu que tanto me vez

- Misty estas ropas y las cosas que ahí aquí son reliquias del mundo antiguo - Se quedó mirando sus ropas

- Agh, pero ¿cómo fue que acabamos aquí y con estas ropas?

- No lo sé, pero esto es increíble no lo crees pikachu - Comienza a mirar las vasijas y otros adornos

Misty salió de la choza - ¡AAASH VEN RÁPIDO!

- ¿Qué pasa? Ah

- Creo que ya no estamos en nuestra época

- No lo puedo creer pikachu estamos en la época antigua - Dijo Ash mirando a su alrededor sonriendo

- Pero ¿cómo fue que paso?

Ash y Misty se quedaron pensando y luego reaccionaron - ¡LA ROCA!

- Lo sabía ¡te lo dije! - Reclamo Misty

- Por eso fue que tenía grabado a celebi, porque él puede viajar por el tiempo, pero si nosotros estamos aquí ¿dónde están los demás?

Un hombre cerca de ellos los miro - Ash'tabáalam ven acá - Les grito

- ¿A quién le estarán hablando? -pregunto Ash

- Pi pi ka pi - Pikachu miro a Ash

- ¿Qué? crees que sea a mi pikachu

- Ash'tabáalam te estoy ablando - El hombre se acercó a Ash

- Disculpa ¿te refieres a mí?

- No te hagas el gracioso y recuerda ir por tus pokemon para el ritual y por favor lleva Mistyichk'áak'náab recuerda que el ts'o'okol beel tiene que abrir el ritual

- ¡Que! - Ash había entendido eso último

- Adiós a y podrías avisarles Maytahuatul y Dreguetlec por favor bueno adiós

Ash estaba en shock - Ash, Ash reacciona ¿qué paso? ¿y que es un ts'o'eso?

- Ts'o'okol beel

- ¿Qué es?

- Significa matrimonio

- ¡Que! eso quiere decir que tú y yo - Se sorprendió al entender lo que les habían dicho

- Pues eso parece

- ¿Pika?

- Si bueno lo mejor será que busquemos a los demás

- Si, si claro, pero ¿en dónde empezamos?

- Si no me equivoco Maytahuatul y Dreguetlec son May y Drew así que hay que buscarlos

- ¿Tú crees?

- Bueno es una posibilidad - Las orejas de pikachu alcanzaron a escuchar algo, así que se bajó y corrió - Mmm pikachu ¿qué pasa? Ash corrió tras el

- Espérame Ash

- Pikachu los encontraste - Pikachu afirmo con la cabeza - Excelente vamos Misty

- De acuerdo

- Mira Misty creo que ahí están

- ¡MAY DREW OIGAN!

May los miro - Ash, Misty

- Valla hasta que alguien conocido aparece

- Ni que lo digas, vamos ahí que buscar a los demás vengan

Unos minutos después - Oye Ash que es esto que traen en la cabeza - Pregunto May

- Se llama penacho

- Ah y eso que o qué

- Bueno no sé de qué sirva o qué, pero es el equivalente a una gorra, pero que solo usaban lo guerreros

- Eso quiere decir que ustedes son guerreros

- Supongo - Contesto nerviosa

- Mmm oye Ash ¿tú sabes que es un ts'o'okol beel? ya van dos personas que nos lo dicen

Ash sonrió de manera burlona - Si un ts'o'okol beel es una pareja casada

Drew y May se detuvieron - ¡Que!

Misty los miro - Lo mismo dijimos nosotros

- ¿Cómo? entonces ustedes...

Ash y Misty se apenaron y se quedaron viendo entre ellos - ¡Chicos! por fin los encontramos - Gritaron dos voces conocidas

Los cuatro voltearon - ¡Max! jaja hermanito

- Hola por fin los encontramos, vamos ahí que ir con Brock y Tracey - Les dijo Dawn

- ¿Dónde están? - Les pregunto Drew

- Vamos allá y hablamos

De camino todos iban callados viendo a su al rededor hasta que Ash rompió el silencio - Oigan entonces ¿saben dónde está Brock?

- De hecho él nos encontró primero - Contesto Max

- Bueno al menos vamos a estar todos juntos - Comento Drew

May cerró los ojos algo pensante - Mmm

Misty la miro - ¿Que pasa May?

- No sé ustedes, pero no se les hace raro que podamos comunicarnos con las personas de esta época además que les entendamos a la perfección, entre nosotros lo entiendo, pero con los demás

- Ahora que lo mencionas hermanita si es un poco raro no creen

- Si oye Ash ¿tú sabes por qué?

- Dawn como quieres que sepa es la primera vez que viajo en el tiempo

- Bueno solo que sea por eso jaja

Drew agacho la cabeza con desesperación - Mejor sigamos

- ¡SI!

Mientras en otra casita Brock veía varios grabados en una tablilla de roca - Al menos ya tengo la información que buscaba

Ash llego detrás de Drew - Que lees

Brock volteó - Ash chicos que tal

- Brock amigo

- Que bueno que llegaron, oye Tracey llegaron - Grito al cuarto de alado

- A qué bien - Tracey salió a verlos - Valla, valla con que casados ¿no?

- ¡Que! - Gritaron los recién llegados

- ¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Pregunto Misty apenada

- DREW COMO QUE CASADOS - Max tomo a Drew del cuello y lo empezó a zarandear

- Tranquilízate ni yo lo sé - Pidió Drew que era estrujado

- Si relájate quieres

- Como que me relaje Tracey

- Pero dime como lo sabes - Reitero Misty

Tracey los miro despreocupando - Pues es muy sencillo

- ¿A si?

- Es que es por la pulsera que traen ahí - Con su dedo índice Tracey señalo una pulsera que traían Misty y May

- Ah ¿esa?

May miraba intrigada la pulsera - ¿Y qué significa?

- Eso quiere decir que...

- ¿Qué? vamos dinos Tracey - Pidió Ash

- Esta bien, pero primero Dawn, Max salgan un momento por favor

- Mmm claro, pero al rato me cuentan ¿sí?

- Bien vamos, vamos Dawn - Max la empujo llevándola afuera

- Bueno ya, dinos qué significado tiene la pulsera - Pregunto esta vez Drew

- Ya diles - Le dijo Brock cruzado de brazos sonriendo

- Bueno la pulsera simboliza la unión de sus vidas y pues de...

- Si de que estemos casados ¿y que más Tracey? anda habla - Pidió ya desesperada May

- Y pues, ya saben de eso, de pues la consumación nupcial

- ¡Que! - Gritaron may y Misty

Mientras que Ash y Drew no habían entendido a que se referían - ¿Mmm?

May se acercó a Tracey - ¿Pero cómo? Bueno no quedo decir que me expliquen que paso, si no ahí...

- ¿Cómo qué? - Pregunto Ash que no entendía nada

- Ash - Misty le hizo señas de que se acercar

- ¿Mmm? - Misty le hablo al oído, Ash se hizo aún lado cuando Misty le acabó de "explicar" - ¿Y? no entiendo, pasamos la noche juntos ¿y eso que?

Misty golpeo su frente con su mano - Agh no juntos en la misma habitación, si no juntos de juntos

- Ah ¿ósea cómo?

Pikachu también había escuchado, pero puso la misma cara que Ash - ¿Pika?

- Agh - Misty se desesperó y le vuelve a susurrar

- Ah ya entendí espera... - Los colores se le subieron al rostro al por fin haber entendido - ¡¿COMO TU Y YO?!

Misty lo jaló - ¡Cállate!

- Perdóname Misty te juro que no fue mi intención es más ni siquiera me acuerdo de cómo...

- ¡Cállate Ash! - Pidió Misty apenada - Tranquilízate por favor

- Si Ash tranquilízate no te alteres por favor - Le pidió Brock

- ¡Como que no me altere!

Tracey lo llevo a la mesa donde estaban trabajando - Si mira ven, te explícanos - Después de un rato salieron con Max y Dawn para hablar

- Max ¿ya sabes que está pasando?

- Si hermanita según Tracey y Brock estamos en un punto de la historia en el cual estamos ocupando el lugar de nuestros antepasados

- Pero que ¿todos tenemos antepasados en esta época? - Pregunto Misty

- Tal vez o solo es que estamos tomando el lugar de alguien más, la verdad no estoy seguro - Contesto Tracey

- Bien es hora de que se vallan - Les comento Brock

- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde? - Pregunto May

- Por el momento a recoger a sus pokemon para el ritual, mientras Tracey y yo buscamos como regresar

- En ese caso vamos

- No Dawn tú y Max se quedan - Les dijo Drew algo serio

- Pero quiero ver como era antes - Imploro Max

- Lo siento, pero es peligroso así que mejor quédense a ayudar a Tracey y Brock estén atentos

Dawn y Max se cruzaron de brazos - Esta bien

- Muy bien vamos Misty

- Si Ash

- Max cuídate

- Nos vemos

Poco después caminaba rumbo a sus "casas" - Valla así que esto es estar casado, no me lo esperaba - Comento Drew

- Ni que lo digas, pero en realidad no estamos casados nuestros antepasados si, pero nosotros seguimos igual - Aclaro Ash

- Si, pero aun así es preocupante, pero también me preocupa el cómo regresar

- Si eso es lo más importante - Comento Misty

- Yo creo que si encontramos la roca de celebi podremos volver - Aseguro Ash

- Pues sí, pero donde estará yo no la vi cuando llegamos - Agrego May

- Bien lo mejor será buscarla así que atentos

- Creo que no va ser necesario - Dijo Drew quedándose viendo hacia su derecha

- ¿Qué? ¿por qué lo dices? - Pregunto Ash

- Por eso, mira - Drew señalo con la mirada un pedestal

May miro sorprendida - ¡Pero si es la roca!

- Si, pero ¿cómo vamos a conseguirla? - Pregunto Misty

- Creo que para eso tenemos que formar parte de la ceremonia - Comento Ash

- ¿Que ceremonia?

- Oh ya entiendo - Afirmo Drew

- ¿Qué, que pasa? - Pregunto May jalando a Drew

- La ceremonia en la que vamos a participar es una especie de ritual para asignar un guardián para la roca

- ¿Para la roca?

Misty entendió sin más explicación - Si claro con lo que puede hacer, no es extraño que la quieran proteger

- Exacto - Afirmo Drew

- Pero ahí una cosa que no entiendo

- Que cosa May

- ¿Cómo es que acabamos aquí?

- Mmm - Todos se quedaron pensando inclusive pikachu

- Ahora que lo mencionas es verdad no entiendo, pero tal vez si alguien no hubiera metiendo la manota en dónde no debía - Drew y las chicas miraron a Ash de forma acusadora

- Bueno yo que iba a saber que esto iba a suceder ¿verdad pikachu?

- Pika pi - Pikachu afirmo con la cabeza

Misty puso sus manos en la cintura - Si solo me hubieras hecho casó no habría pasado esto

- Bueno, pero valió la pena ¿no? cuantos pueden decir que viajaron en el tiempo a la época antigua

- Bueno ya ¿qué es lo que vamos hacer? - Pregunto Drew

- Por lo pronto ahí que ir a la ceremonia para tratar de tocar la roca y así regresar

- Claro que buena idea Ash - Felicito May a su amigo

- Bueno, pero con qué pokemons - Cuestionó Drew

- Mmm - Ash se acercó a Misty y le dio una mirada de arriba a abajo

- ¿Que pasa Ash? - Misty se sonrojó por la mirada que Ash tenía sobre ella

Ash la reviso la cintura muy superficial mente con la mano - ¡ASH!

- Ash deja eso para después - Le dijo May

Misty estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando Ash tomo uno de los adornos de las ropas de Misty - Si aquí esta - De la cintura de Misty toma un collar que traía un cuerno con unas inscripciones grabadas

May miro el singular cuerno - Que es eso Ash

- Un cuerno

- Ahí eso ya lo sabemos qué ¿para qué es eso?

- Eso es lo que voy a averiguar, Misty podrías soplarle por favor

- ¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

- Vamos solo sopla

- De acuerdo - Misty soplo y del cuerno salió un muy largo sonido que hizo eco en la ciudad

- ¿Mmm? nada paso - Comento Drew, pero de repente se oyó un rugido

May miro al cielo - Pero que es eso

- ¡Genial! - Exclamo Ash mientras veía unas sombras en el camino y otras en el aire

-Pero Ash ¿qué pasa? - Pregunto Misty

- Mira misty son nuestros pokemon jajaja

- Enserio guau, pero ¿cómo?

May observaba el cuerno intrigada - Si Ash como paso

- Es por el silbato

- ¿Y ese silbato qué? -

- Bueno según entendí representa la unión de... - Aclaro la garganta - La pareja y la mujer es quien siempre lo porta y con este se les llama a sus pokemon

- Y como sabias donde lo traía

- Bueno es que... - Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos

- Vamos dinos - Pidió May

- Es que la mujer debe traer el collar en la parte del cuerpo que más le guste al hombre bueno ósea a su esposo

- Ah - Drew miro a Ash con una sonrisa burlona - Así que a ti te gusta la cintura de Misty o no

Misty se quedó esperando la respuesta de Ash - No bueno si, pero es que bueno yo solo creí que tal vez mi antepasado escogería el mismo lugar que yo

Misty mira apenada a Ash - Bueno en ese caso May

- ¿Mmm?

Drew miro fijamente a May - Oh claro

- Y donde esta ¿Eh? - Pregunto May

- ¿Si dónde? - Pregunto Ash en tono burlón

- En su cuello - Contesto Drew con una sonrisa

- Eso fue sencillo - Comento Misty a los demás

- Bueno nos vamos ahí que ir a la ceremonia - Les recordó Ash

- Bueno adelante

Más tarde en el centro de la ciudad Max vio llegar a Ash y a los demás - Ash por fin, que bueno que están aquí ya va dar comienzo

Misty miro a los demás - ¿Que va dar comienzo?

- Lo que decía Ash que... - Ash le tapó la boca -Mmmm mm mmm

- Nada, nada ya vez como es de...

Brock se acercó a ellos - Bien Ash es tal como dijiste

Ash se golpeó la frente - Maldición

- Ash ¿qué está pasando? - Pregunto Misty

- Nada solo bueno es que...

- Damas y caballeros les presentamos a los líderes de los guerreros, de este lado los líderes de los guerreros jaguar Ash'tabáalam y Mistyichk'áak'náab el ts'o'okol beel líder de los guerreros jaguar - Dijo un hombre de edad avanzada desde una plataforma que se encontraba en medio de la plaza de la ciudad donde se oía claramente con el eco de la ciudad

Los pobladores gritaron y aplaudieron, Ash y Misty se miraron apenados y saludaron

El hombre mayor hizo señas con las manos para que todos guardaran silencio - Y de este otro los líderes de los guerreros águila Maytahuatul y Dreguetlec ellos pelearan para definir quien será el protector de la roca de celebi

Misty miro a Ash intrigada - ¿Un combate Ash?

- Así es Misty

- Pero estas seguro que es buena idea enfrentase

- Si además no importa quien gane lo que importa es llegar a la roca para regresar

- Claro entiendo con cuidado

El hombre adulto volvió hablar - Bueno como ya saben los esposos combatirán para determinar quién será el ts'o'okol beel protectora así que sin más que decirles por favor comiencen - Pidió el señor quien bajo de la plataforma

Ash y Drew subieron a la plataforma - Listo Drew allá vamos

- Claro que si

- Cuarxs yo te eligió - De un costado salió el pokemon de Ash

- Muy bien ve cisnet

- Cuarxs usa avalancha - Golpeo el suelo levantando la tierra

- Cisnet usa hipnosis - Con la hipnosis cisnet detuvo la avalancha

- Valla eso no lo esperaba, Cuarx usa tumba de roca - De entré el suelo comenzaron a emerger un par de rocas

- Cisnet rápido ¡elévate! - Cisnet levantó el vuelo evitando el ataque

- Cuarxs usa lanza rocas

- Cuidado - Las rocas alcanzaron a golpear cisnet en un ala provocando que cayera - No

- Cuarx prepárate

- Cisnet usa psicorayo - Cisnet se estabilizo lanzando su ataque

- Cuarx reflejo - El psicorayo golpeo el reflejo y ambos se anularon

- Cisnet ataca con pico taladro - Cisnet golpeo a cuarx

- Oh no cuarx sujétalo ahora y estámpalo

- Ahí no cisnet estas bien

- Bien hecho cuarx

El hombre mayor detuvo la pelea - Excelente no necesitamos que se lastimen más, bueno ahora traigan la roca para hacer entrega de esta mientras es hora de que el ts'o'okol beel ganadora se dé el tradicional ts'u'uts

- ¡Que! - Ash abrió los ojos hasta más no poder

Misty se acercó con el - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué dijo? ¿Y que es un ts'u'uts?

Tracey le grito a Ash - ¡JAJA DISFRÚTALO!

Ash volteo a verlo - ¡CALLATE!

- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa?

- Bueno eso es un be..- Hablo muy por de bajo

- ¿Un qué?

- Un beso - Dijo susurrando

- ¡Un beso! - Grito Misty asustada

- Si, se supone que representa la unión entre nosotros para cuidar de la roca como pareja

- Y hay que hacerlo aquí frente a todos

- Si, pero mira si no quieres no lo hacemos y solo tocamos la roca

- No te preocupes lo haré

- E… e… e… en serio lo harás

- Si además somos amigos será algo inocente ¿no crees? - Le dio la espalda para que no notara el rojo de sus mejillas

- Jejeje si inocente claro - Sonrió

- Bueno adelante con la ceremonia

El hombre de edad avanzada les puso la roca en medio de ellos - Bueno adelante por favor

Ash tomo aire - Tranquilízate solo es un beso inocente bien adelante - Se dijo para si mismo asi que se armó de valor y tomo a Misty de la cintura

Misty apenada se dejó llevar por Ash y a unos milímetros de que se besaran comenzó a temblar

Ash se alejó - ¡¿Pero qué pasa?!

- ¡ASH MIRA ALLÁ! - Le grito Drew

- Pero si es - Al fondo de la ciudad se veía una sombra gigante sobre los basamentos piramidales

May corrió con Ash y Misty junto con los demás - Chicos que está sucediendo

Pikachu se subió a los hombros de Ash - No lo sé, pero no creo que sea algo bueno, Hey cuidado

- Oh no - Con el temblor la roca se cayó del pedestal, pero Misty la sujeto antes de que tocara el suelo, pero se activó dejando salir una luz blanca envolviendo a nuestros héroes

- Haaaaaaaaa

De nuevo estaban en la cueva Ash y Misty estaban tirados en el suelo, Drew y May sentados en un rincón, Max y Dawn recostados en un montón de tierra, Brock estaba cubierto de tierra, Tracey estaba de rodillas y Pikachu estaba del otro lado de la cueva

- Oigan chicos ¿todos están bien? - Ash se levantó y miro a su alrededor

Tracey fue el primero en levantarse - Creo que si

Brock se sacudió - Si además de la tierra no tengo nada ¿y ustedes?

Max se levantó y se acomodó sus lentes - Creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a esto de viajar en el tiempo

- Pues yo no, miren como quedo mi cabello ahí no puede ser - Se quejó Dawn mientras se miraba en el espejo

Drew se levantó y acaricio el rostro de May - May ¿estás bien?

- Si creo que sí, pero ¿qué paso?

Brock se acercó a ellos - Pues parece que regresamos

- Haaa Misty, Misty estas bien - Ash la movió un poco para que despertara

- Si estoy bien - Se sobó la cabeza

- Que alivio, bien ven te voy ayudar a pararte - Ash le extiende la mano

- Gracias

- Bueno entonces ¿si regresamos? - Pregunto Dawn

Max miro a su alrededor - Pareciera que si

- Pikachu amigo ¿dónde estás?

- Pika pi - Pikachu corrió hacia Ash

- Pikachu que bueno estas bien

- Me pregunto ¿que habrá pasado? todo estaba tan tranquilo y de pronto apareció esa figura -Comento Max

- No sé ustedes, pero yo estoy convencido de que ese era Kukulkan - Aseguro Tracey

May afirmo con la cabeza - Si yo creo lo mismo

- Bueno al menos regresamos -Agradeció Misty

- ¡OIGAN ALGUIEN VIO LA ROCA DE CELEBI! - Grito Ash

Todos voltearon a ver hacia todos lados - Es cierto debe estar por aquí - Dijo Brock mientras la buscaba con la mirada

Drew señalo un montículo de tierra - Miren ahí esta

Todos voltearon - Cuidado no vallan a tocarla - Advirtió Misty

- Bien y que hacemos - Pregunto May

- Creo que lo mejor es dejarla ahí - Sugirió Brock

- Si será lo mejor y regresar a la superficie bueno pikachu vámonos

- Si eso será lo mejor - Afirmo Misty

Todos comenzaron a caminar, pero alguien regreso, en un pañuelo tomo la roca la coloco en una caja la guardo y se fue.

_Cual de nuestros héroes habrá tomado la roca y que hará con ella esta historia continuara..._


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: Una aventura antes de la batalla

_Después de una extraña aventura en el pasado nuestros héroes se detuvieron en el centro pokemon para descansar antes de llegar al siguiente gimnasio. _

- Sigo sin creer que nuestros antepasados también se relacionan - Comento May

- Si y de qué manera - Comento algo nervioso Drew

- Oh aquí esta - Les dijo Brock que estaba leyendo un libro

Dawn se acercó - ¿Qué, que encontraste?

- Un poco acerca de la roca celebi

Tracey miro el libro - Y que dice

Brock tomo con más fuerza el libro poniendo mayor atención - Aquí dice que la roca es una antigua reliquia que te mueve atravez del tiempo

Misty bajo la taza de té que estaba tomando - Bueno eso ya lo sabíamos ¿y que más dice?

- Bueno dice que esta roca te lleva al lugar y época en la que estás pensando al tocarla

- Eso quiere decir que Ash estaba pensando en la época antigua - Comento Max provocando que todos miraran a Ash

Ash los volteo a ver y paso el bocado que traía poniendo atención a lo que decían - Bueno si, pero no creí que iba pasar algo así

- Pika pi pikachu

- Bueno eso no importa - Retomo la lectura Brock - Además dice que hay dos formas de viajar la primera es tocando la roca lo cual te envía al lugar, pero tomas el cuerpo de tu yo futuro o de tu antepasado más cercano y la otra es sosteniendo la roca eso hace que solo aparezcas en la época como tú mismo

Max se acomodó los lentes y se sentó bien en su lugar - Valla que complicado

May tomo su mochila y comenzó a buscar algo en ella - Bueno lo mejor será olvidarnos de eso y concentrarnos en lo importante

- Si en comer - Dijo Ash tomado otro sándwich

- ¡NO ASH ELLA SE REFERÍA A LA BATALLA! - Grito Tracey

- Oh si claro

Max miro a su hermana consternado - Guau May es la primera vez que oigo que te importa más la batalla

- ¿Eh? claro que no yo me refería a ir a las tiendas

- Ahí

Brock dejo el libro en su mochila - Oigan chicos como ustedes van ir a conseguir la medalla yo quisiera ir a explorar mientras están allá así que, que les parece si nos vemos en hotel

- Claro

Tracey también se levantó - Bueno yo también quiero ir a dar una vuelta así que nos vemos - Salió junto con Brock

- Si claro nos vemos - Se despidieron

- Bueno pikachu vamos al gimnasio, hay una medalla que nos está esperando

Misty igual tomo sus cosas - Si, vamos

Pero Max no se levantó - Oye Drew que es lo que vas a hacer para la batalla

- Si te refieres que a que pokemon voy a usar, aún no lo se

Ash miro a sus amigos - Si es difícil decidir, pero les sugiero que esperen a llegar al gimnasio antes de decidir y Misty

- ¿Que pasa Ash?

- Nada solo prepárate por que la batalla va ser muy dura

May miro a Ash y le sonrió - Valla que modo de cuidar a Misty

Ash tosió - No sé a qué te refieres, así que mejor vámonos quieren - Se levantó y camino a la entrada

Misty espero a que Ash se fuera - May por favor no hagas esos comentarios

- ¿Por qué Misty? ¿Qué tiene?

- Ya sabes que Ash es muy complejo para eso

- Más bien muy pe...

- ¡DAWN!

- Ahí bueno ya, no dije nada

Drew y Max las miraron y rieron - Bueno vámonos que Ash nos espera - Comento Drew

Ash estaba en la puerta - Bien lo mejor será empezar a caminar adelante pikachu - Se dio la vuelta para salir

De pronto una fuerte explosión hizo volar la puerta provocando que Ash saliera volando - Haaaaa

Misty lo alcanzo a escuchar - ¡ASH! - Así que corrió hacia la puerta

Max se levantó - Vamos ahí que ir a ver

Todos se levantaron y fueron hacia la puerta, Misty llego con Ash - Ash, Ash ¿estás bien?

Ash estaba en el suelo, tosió un poco - Si pikachu ¿estás bien? - Pikachu estaba en los brazos de Ash - Pika pi pika chu

- Pero que fue lo que paso

- No lo sé ¡CUIDADO! - Ash levanto a Misty retrocediendo, evitando una llamarada que quemo el piso donde se encontraban mientras que pikachu había saltado hacia el otro lado - No puede ser, creo saber quién fue

Desde afuera se escuchó la risa de alguien que no se veía más que su silueta debido entre el humo - Jaja hola chico, no sabía que seguías vivo después de ese golpe

- ¡Tu! - Ash y Misty reconocieron al hombre que salía de entre el humo

Drew llego con los demás - Ash, Misty ¿están bien?

- Si eso creo - Contesto Ash

Rojo tres miro a los chicos - Eso está por cambiar ursaring hiperayo

- ¡MISTY CUIDADO! - Ash cargo a Misty y salto, pero la explosión lo hizo caer de espaldas recibiendo un fuerte golpe que lo hizo cerrar un ojo - Misty estas bien

Misty estaba entre los brazos de Ash - Si Ash

- Bien Misty pase lo que pase no interfieras por favor

- Pero...

- Pero nada yo me encargo ¡MAX!

Max se acercó atendiendo el llamado de su amigo - ¿Si Ash?

- Saca a Misty y a los demás de aquí por favor

- De acuerdo vamos Misty - Max ayudo a Misty para pararse

- Esta bien, cuídate Ash

- Claro ahora váyanse, vamos pikachu - Pikachu corrió hasta él y salieron corriendo - Hey equipo de pacotilla atrápenme, vamos pikachu

Rojo uno entro - Muy bien tú lo pediste luxray impactrueno

- Pikachu desvíalo - Pikachu soltó un impactrueno que desvió el ataque golpeando un estante - Ahí no tenemos que salir de aquí o podemos causar peores daños, ya se ¡MUK! Yo te elijo - Ash lanzo la pokebola - Vamos muk usa bombas de lodo - Muk obedeció y con este ataque logro sacar al equipo z, Ash salió tras de ellos

Drew vio que Ash había salido sabiendo que afuera era más peligroso para el - Ahí no Ash, May rápido sal de aquí junto con Misty y Max

- Pero Drew

- May sal de aquí por favor y ayuda a los demás yo iré con Ash

- Esta bien cuídate - May abrazo a Drew

Mientras tanto afuera Ash estaba peleando - Rayos lástima que charizard de nuevo esta en el valle charisific tengo que usar otro de mis pokemon

Rojo dos lanzo otra pokebola. Dusclops usa bola de sombras ahora - El ataque se dirigía hacia Ash, pero solo impacto en el suelo provocando una explosión, Ash se cubrió con los brazos pero igual cayó al suelo de un movimiento se levantó

- Rayos, ya se cuarx yo te elijo cuarx rápido ventisca - El ataque cubro a los tres pokemon provocando una distracción

Rojo tres retomo posición - Ursaring utiliza golpe centrado ahora - El ataque se dirigía a cuarx

- ¡Cuidado cuarx! - Cuarx brinco esquivando el ataque, pero una bola de sombras se dirigía hacia el - Oh no

- Solrock usa hiperayo - El ataque desvío la bola sombra

Ash volteo para ver de dónde venía la ayuda - ¡Drew!

- Hola Ash no llego tarde verdad

- ¿Bromeas? llegas justo a tiempo

Rojo dos aplaudió - Bravo, bravo buen trabajo en equipo, pero ¡eso no será suficiente!

Ash miro con enojo a rojo dos - Agh pero ¿qué es lo que quieren de nosotros?

Rojo uno intervino - Muy sencillo solo queremos la ubicación de togetick y el togekis de su otra amiga, den nos la y no nos volverán a ver - Estiro la mano

- ¡Están locos! no les daremos nada, Drew estás listo

- Si solrock giro fuego - El ataque encerró a el equipo z

- Muk bombas de desechos - Las bombas al atravesar el fuego se encendieron y comenzaron a explotar

Rojo tres retrocedió - Oh no chicos retirada

Rojo dos obedeció y salió de ahí - De acuerdo

Rojo uno no se movió – Pero…

- ¡Sin peros! - Rojo 3 miro a Ash - Esto no ha acabado muchacho - Los tres salieron corriendo

Drew miro hacia donde se habían escapado el equipo z - Bueno al menos ya se fueron

- Si, pero regresaran por lo que quieren y estaremos listos no es así pikachu

- Pi ka chu

- Bueno volvamos

- Si será lo mejor, muy bien chicos regresen gracias a todos - Ash regreso a sus dos pokemon

- Bien hecho solrock regresa

- Ash, Drew ¿están bien?

Ash volteo - ¡Misty! si estamos bien

May venia atrás de Misty - Drew estas bien

- Si gracias

Max llego con ellos junto con Dawn - Hey Ash

Dawn se acercó - Ash, Drew ¿qué fue lo que paso con ellos? díganme

Drew río - Hum nada solo huyeron de nosotros no es así Ash

- Si así fue - Contesto sonriéndole a pikachu

Max sonrió - Que bien Ash - Le dio una palmada en la espalda

- Ahí - Ash cayó al suelo

Misty se arrodillo para ayudarlo - Ash ¿qué paso? ¿estás bien?

- Pika pi pikachu - Le hablo de forma preocupada

- Si, pero creo que me lastime un poco con las explosiones

Misty levanto la cabeza de Ash y la recargo en su regazo - Ahí Ash

- Bueno lo mejor será llevarlo con la enfermera Joy a que lo cheque - Sugirió Drew

- Y también a ti - Le dijo May sería

- Que y a mí por que

- Porque pudiste haberte lastimado

- Pero…

- Sin peros

Drew se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada - Y si me niego

May lo jalo de la oreja - Que decías

- Ah no nada, nada May por favor yo voy solito

Max miro la escena con curiosidad - Y yo que creía que el hombre dominaba en la relación

- Bien pues llevemos a Ash con la enfermera - Opino Dawn

- Si vamos - Acepto Ash mientras trataba de levantarse, hasta que por fin lo logro

- Si tú puedes Ash - Max le dio otra palmada en la espalda

- Haaaa - Ash volvió a caer

- Pi pi ka pi - Cerro los ojos y sonrió

- ¡ASH! - Grito Misty preocupada

Max se rasco la cabeza apenado - Ahí lo siento

- ¡Max ayúdanos en vez de tirarlo quieres! - Le grito Misty

Dawn le puso una mano en el hombro a Max mientras Drew ayudaba a Ash a caminar - Ahí Max

Poco después Ash había sido revisado lo que hizo que lo vendaran de la cintura al pecho - Bien ya está solo tendrás que descansar dos días - Ordeno Joy

Ash se exalto - ¡Que! ahí ¡dos días! pero enfermera tengo una batalla que ganar

Misty lo detuvo - Sin peros Ash, gracias enfermera

- Y en cuanto a Drew, no hay problema solo le cure los raspones

- Vez May te dije que no habría problema y tu preocupada

- Pues sí, pero no pensaba estar con la preocupación

- Ok

Joy miro a los cuatro - Valla pero que lindas parejas preocupándose los unos por los otros Ash, Drew son afortunados

Ash y Misty se miraron sonrojados - No nosotros no somos pareja

Drew se sobó la oreja - Pues si soy afortunado pero mi orejita no

- Disculpa - Le grito May molesta

- Nada, nada

- ¿Enserio? yo creí que tú y Misty eran bueno es que como se preocupa tanto el uno por el otro y por cómo se toman de la mano

- ¿Eh? - Ash y Misty se dieron cuenta de que estaban tomados de la mano, se sonrojaron y se soltaron

- Bueno lo importante es que no ahí heridos verdad pikachu

- Bueno si, pero ahí un problema - Les dijo Joy

- ¿Así? ¿Cual?

- Con la explosión fallo la fuente de energía y la necesitamos para antes de que obscurezca

- Bien vamos pikachu, Hay que arreglarla

Misty lo detuvo - A no tú te quedas aquí, debes descansar recuerda lo que te dijo la enfermera Joy

- Pero...

- Sin peros además recuerda que cuando nos atacaron me pediste que no saliera y te obedecí, ahora tú obedéceme a mí

Ash suspiro - Esta bien en ese caso pikachu ve con Misty y ayúdala

Drew miro a Ash de forma burlona - Jaja te vas a quedar

- Junto contigo

- Pe... pe... pero May yo

- Pero nada, tienes que quedarte y cuidar a Ash y a la enfermera Joy

- Pero que ¿van a ir solas?

Ash las miro preocupado - Pero puede ser peligroso

- Claro que no, además nos sabemos cuidarnos solas

- Así es vamos Misty - May salió junto con Misty y pikachu

Max se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado - Bueno creo que será mejor dejarlas

Dawn corrió atrás de ellas - Espérenme chicas

- Bueno creo que nos quedaremos aquí

- Si, eso parece Max

- Bueno con su permiso tengo que ir a ver a los pokemon - Les dijo Joy y se retiró

- Ash, May a veces me asusta - Cometo Drew aún asustado

- Y Misty a mi

Mientras Misty, May y Dawn llegaron a donde les habían indicado - Mira May ahí esta la palanca

- Oh si beautifly ve por ella - May lanzo su pokebola y beautifly salió y trajo la palanca roja que estaba hasta arriba de un estante

- Y hay que tirar de ella para dar vuelta, necesitaremos ayuda - Pregunto Dawn

- Si ¿mmm? que aremos - Misty se quedó pensando

- Pikachu pi pika pi pika chu

- ¿Que dijo pikachu?

- Que deberíamos sacar a los pokemon para que nos ayuden - Tradujo Misty

- Que buena idea - Comento Dawn - Un momento como sabes que fue lo dijo

Misty sonrió - Ash me enseño

- Bien adelante mamoswine ayúdanos

- Gyarados yo te elijo

- Blaziken sal

Misty tomo la palanca y la coloco en una máquina - Muy bien ahora tiren - Con la fuerza de todos esos pokemon pudieron mover la palanca y activar el generador - Jaja muy bien

- Lo hicimos

Mientras tanto dentro del centro pokemon había regresado la luz - Valla tal parece que lo lograron - Comento Ash

Drew sonrío y se cruzó de brazos - Amenos ya todo está bien ves y tu preocupado

- Bien pues yo creo que ya es hora de ir dormir, que descansen - Max se levantó y salió del cuarto

- Si vamos - Drew lo siguió

- Esperen chicos ayúdenme hey chicos alguien - Pidió Ash, pero no fue auxiliado y solo los vio irse - Genial y ahora

Y en el vestíbulo May se encontró con su novio y corrió hacia el - Hola Drew

- May que te parece si nos vamos a dormir ya

- Claro vamos, nos vemos - Se despidió de los demás

Joy jalo la oreja a Drew - Un momento a donde creen que van

- Ahí porque de la misma oreja - Se quejó

- Enfermera Joy nos íbamos ir acostar ¿qué pasa?

- Como que se iban, nada de eso aquí no se permiten los cuartos mixtos y como no creo que sean mayores de edad les tengo que pedir que se separen y así se queden

- ¡Que!

- Pero somos novios - Comento Drew

- Con mayor razón no los dejare soy la responsable del centro y no dejare que se dejen llevar por sus hormonas así que Max

- ¿Si enfermera?

- Llévate a Drew por favor

Max afirmo con la cabeza - Dawn encárgate de May - Pidió la enfermera

- Bueno ya que, oye Misty Ash te está esperando - Le dijo Drew con una sonrisa en el rostro

- Que ¿a mí? - Misty miro a pikachu y Drew afirmo con la cabeza

- Que pasen buena noche - Se despidió la enfermera - Hasta mañana

- Hasta mañana - Dawn igual se retiró

Misty los vio irse - Que descansen - Agito su mano despidiéndose

Mientras tanto Ash se encontraba recostado en el cuarto donde lo habían atendido sin poderse mover - Hola ahí alguien mmm parece que no, bueno Ash ahí que ir a la cama vamos levántate - Se trató de levantar - Uf eso duele bien dijo que dos días, pero tal vez exageraba vamos - Se sentó en la cama y después se paró - Bien y ahora creo que veo doble no es buena señal así que - Se recargó en la cama por el mareo - Creo que esto no es bueno que raro si solo fue un golpe - Con todo y eso se dispuso a caminar algo aturdido y al dar el primer paso su cuerpo no aguanto y estuvo a punto de caer cuando de repente alguien lo sujeto

- No te puedes quedar quieto verdad

- Ya me conoces Misty no me gusta esperar además creí que ya se habían ido todos a dormir

- Si bueno casi, vamos te ayudo a llegar a la habitación

- Gracias - Se le quedo viendo - Guau Misty se ve muy linda - Dijo para sí mismo sin percatarse de que había soltado una gran sonrisa

Misty se dio cuenta que Ash lo estaba mirando - ¿Que pasa Ash? ¿Qué tienes?

- Nada solo que no se te vez muy bonita - Se tapó la boca - Perdona no quise decir eso, bueno no es que no seas, ahí no - Agacho la cabeza

Misty sonrió mientras que pikachu habría la puerta del cuarto - Bueno ya llegamos

- Oh que bien - Al entrar vieron que el cuarto estaba oscuro y solo iluminado por la luz de la luna - Se parece a la noche en que me canto - Pensó Misty

- Oye Misty - Ash vio a su alrededor y se sentó en la cama - No te párese ya vivimos esto

Misty lo miro intrigada - A que te refieres

- No lo sé, solo que me pareciera que ya habíamos pasado por esto

- ¿Enserio Ash? - Pregunto nerviosa

- No sé, pero traigo una tonada en la cabeza

Misty estaba parada dándole la espalda y viendo por la ventana - ¿A si? y como va

Ash se recargo en la cama - Es como bueno no sé, pero no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza

- ¿Enserio? - Misty miro hacia la nada - Será que se acuerda de esa noche - Se preguntó así misma - Bien vamos Ash ya acuéstate

- Esta bien mmm parece que pikachu ya está bien dormido jaja - Sonrió al ver a su amigo acostado

- Si jaja debe estar cansado

- Oye Misty ven

Misty lo miro y se acercó - ¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa?

- Acércate - Cuando Misty se acercó Ash la jalo y le hizo cosquillas - Jaja toma

- Espera... jaja Ash no jajaja Ash - Misty y Ash siguieron jugando hasta que ambos terminaron acostados riendo

- Jaja sí que te extrañe - Le dijo Ash, pero empezaba a quedarse dormido

- ¿Lo dices enserio? - Lo miro se había recargado en su pecho

- Si Misty no sabes cuánto - Le dijo con un tono de voz adormilada, mientras comenzaba a cabecear - Si Misty mucho, yo te quiero

Misty se sonrojo - Ash a que te refieres - Le pregunto, pero él ya se había dormido - Ahí mi Ash yo también te quiero - Y así ambos se quedaron dormidos abrasados

Al día siguiente en la mañana Ash escucho que alguien se aclaraba la garganta y al escucharlo abrió los ojos - Pero ¿qué pasa? - Pregunto aun somnoliento, pero no lograba ver más que una silueta

Misty se empezó a despertar - Shhh Ash déjame dormir

Cuando la vista de Ash se aclaró se encontró con la enfermera Joy la cual estaba con las manos en la cintura y con el ceño fruncido - Muy bonito, creí haberles dicho que no se permitían los cuartos mixtos

Misty abrió los ojos - ¿Eh? - Volteo y miro a la enfermera

- Espere lo puedo explicar - Pidió Ash, pero al hacerlo abrazo más a Misty

- Se acabó ven acá

Ash se quitó los vendajes y salió corriendo jalando a Misty y con pikachu en el hombro - Lo siento, pero debemos irnos

Joy lo vio correr dejando sus vendajes aun lado - Pero como, yo creí que tardaría más en sanar - Se dijo para sí misma al ver a Ash completamente recuperado

Mientras Ash seguía corriendo - Espera Ash - Pidió Misty que era jalada por el centro pokemon

Ash se detuvo - Ah sí lo siento

- Uf por fin

- Lo siento Misty oye... - Aun estaban tomados de la mano

- Si Ash - Pregunto nerviosa

- Que te parece si vamos a comer

- Ahí Ash - Misty lo soltó - Sabes tú nunca vas a cambiar

- ¿Eh? bueno vamos o no

Misty suspiro - Esta bien vamos

_Bien nuestros héroes después de almorzar continuaran su camino por la siguiente medalla esta historia continuara..._


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: Un favor a fuerzas

_Hoy es una mañana con el cielo despejado en playa del Carmen donde nuestros héroes se detuvieron a descansar después de una de sus más extrañas aventuras y donde fueron atacados por el equipo Z, pero hoy ya están listos para continuar con su camino._

Joy estaba junto con Ash y sus amigos en la entrada del centro pokemon - Bien Ash ya estás listo, me sorprende tu pronta recuperación, pero parece que ya estás bien

Ash miro a pikachu y sonrió - Gracias enfermera Joy y no se preocupe me cuidare como siempre verdad pikachu

- Pika chu - Asintió con una sonrisa

Misty miro a Ash de forma burlona - En ese caso regresaremos pronto jaja - Se burló de su amigo

- Si, por favor tenga listos sus medicamentos y vendajes - Bromeo Max

- Oigan un momento - Se quejó Ash

- Jaja si es lo más seguro - Afirmo May

- Ok ya entendí, a veces me arriesgo un poco

Drew soltó una risilla casi inaudible y adelantó unos pasos.

- Un poco como cuantas veces te abra golpeado corfish para que salieras volando - Le dijo May con una gran sonrisa.

- Bueno lo mejor será irnos - Les pidió Ash tratando de evitar más de esos comentarios

Max se detuvo en seco - Un momento donde están Brock y Tracey

- Siguen investigando nos verán en el hotel después de la batalla - Le contesto Drew

Dawn comenzó avanzar - Bien entonces vámonos

- Hasta luego enferme gracias - Se despidieron todos de la enfermera Joy

Todos continuaron su camino y después de casi una hora Max encontró un sendero cerca del mar que entraba a una selva de donde sobre salía un basamento - Miren ahí esta

Dawn dirigió su mirada hacia el mismo lugar - Pero si eso es una pirámide

- No Dawn no son pirámides se llaman basamentos piramidales además no es uno real, es una réplica y es el gimnasio.

- ¿Enserio? es sorprendente - Comento May.

- Si bueno vamos - Pido dijo Drew tomando a May de la mano

- Bien a la carga pikachu.

Una vez que llegaron al pie del gimnasio se detuvieron - ¿Miren que es eso? - Pregunto May al ver un anuncio que estaba junto a las escaleras

Drew miro lo que May señalaba - Bien al parecer es un anuncio sobre un espectáculo, miren - Señalo el anuncio - No se les hacen conocidos

Max miro atentamente - Mmm, oye si se parecen a...

Ash se acercó con ellos - Oigan que esperan vamos mmm ¿que miran chicos?

- Un cartel sobre un espectáculo mira - Le respondió Dawn

Ash miro el anuncio - Oh ¿Mmm? !MISTY TIENES QUE VER ESTO¡

Misty se acercó - ¿Qué pasa?

- Mira el cartel - Le pido Ash señalándolo

Misty obedeció y lo observo - Si es un espectáculo ¿y?

- Mira lo que dice abajo - Le pidió Ash

- Oh a ver dice... producido y dirigido por las sensacionales hermanas ¡CELESTE!

- ¿Tus hermanas Misty? - Pregunto May

- Si, pero como es eso posible

- Bueno subamos a ver qué pasa - Sugirió Drew

Los chicos iban subiendo el basamento platicando acerca de las hermanas de Misty - Me sorprende que estén aquí ¿no deberían estar atendiendo el gimnasio? - Pregunto Ash

- Se supone que sí, eso es lo que deberían estar haciendo además de que no sé cómo llegaron aquí

Max se acercó más a Misty - Y cómo es eso del show

- Bueno es que mis hermanas escriben obras y luego las llevan acabo

Drew se acercó con Ash - Al parecer sus hermanas son talentosas - Le dijo en voz baja

- Si, pero solo en el espectáculo y en lo de verse bien la que es buena en las batallas es Misty

- Si eso parece y oye Ash que tan lindas son tus cuñadas

- Pues son bastante... oye, oye como que cuñadas

- Bueno ¿son lindas o no?

- Si son muy hermosas

Max escucho la conversación de sus amigos - Ahora entiendo es por eso que Misty se enojona con ellas porque ellas son más lindas que ella - Dijo burlonamente, pero de pronto algo lo golpeo haciéndolo caer - Haaaaaa - Max comenzó a rodar por el lado liso del basamento cuando ya iban a la mitad - Ah a au a

Ash miro caer a Max - Huy, ahí Max no debiste decir eso - Volteo a ver a Misty quien subía con fuertes pasos demostrando su enojo - ¡Bien nos vemos arriba Max! - Le grito Ash

- ¡Siiii! - Grito Max desde abajo adolorido

- Oye Ash ¿qué le pasa a Misty? - Le pregunto Drew

- Nada es que no le gusta que la consideren menos que sus hermanas

- Valla es de carácter fuerte - Drew sonrió - Pues me cae bien

- Si, sabes creo que es una de sus mejores cualidades

- ¿A si? ¿Cuál?

- El no ser como sus hermanas

- Bueno ya lo veremos Ash

Poco después llegaron a la sima del basamento - Uf al fin llegamos ¿mmm? miren - Dawn señalo al frente

Drew se asomó - ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

May miro hacia el mismo punto identificando muy rápido lo que veían todos - Pero si son Tracey y Brock

Ash también los vio, sorprendiéndose - Ah y están con tus hermanas Misty

Misty se acercó a toda velocidad - Muy bien ¿qué está pasando aquí?

Lily volteo y vio a su hermana pequeña, se acercó a ella - ¡MISTY AL FIN LLEGASTE!

- Si hola, pero ¿qué hacen aquí?

- Como que, que hacemos aquí Tracey no les dijiste - Pregunto Violeta

Misty miro a sus hermanas intrigada - ¿Decirme que?

Max llego detrás de ellos agotado y jadeando - Momento, momento Brock, Tracey que hacen aquí, no entiendo ¿que no estaban investigando el lugar?

Tracey se rasco la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa - Pues sí, pero bueno es que...

Daisy intervino para detener la conversación - Bueno eso después lo importante es que ya están aquí Misty y mi cuñadito - Daisy coloco su mano en el hombro de Ash

Ash miro a pikachu - Jaja cuñadito Jaja cuña... ¡Que! ¡CUÑADO! Esperen, esperen ¿cómo que cuñado?- Pregunto Ash

Violeta levanto los hombros - Claro ni modo que, que

Ash retrocedió un poco - Un momento esperen aquí hay un...

Lily se acercó a Ash - No nada, ustedes dos tórtolos vengan acá - Se llevó a Ash y a Misty.

Max los vio irse - Bien eso fue raro ¡quiere alguien explicarme que pasa aquí!

- Si Brock que pasa explícanos quieres por favor - Pidió Dawn

- Bueno lo que paso es que... - Brock les empezó a contar lo que había pasado

Mientras Lily y sus hermanas llevaron a Ash y Misty a un cuarto donde todos se sentaron - Bien Misty necesitamos que nos ayuden con la obra de nuevo - Misty miro a sus hermanas sorprendida - ¿Como que les ayudé?

- Si necesitamos que actúes en la obra - Intervino violeta

- Si porfís hermaniux ósea no sabes sin ti esto será un hiper fracaso

Misty se rasco la cabeza - No sé, otra vez actuar

- Vamos Misty tu puedes, verdad pikachu - La apoyo Ash

Lily se paró frente a Ash - Un momento cuñadito "nada de que tú puedes Misty" también tu nos tienes que ayudar con esto

- ¡QUE!

Violeta volteo a ver a Ash - Si mira es que necesitamos que sean la pareja de esta obra

- ¡Que! ¿Y por qué yo? ya antes lo habían hecho con Daisy

Daisy intervino - Si, pero porque nadie llenaba el papel de príncipe, pero ahora que ya eres más grande y varonil te necesitamos

- Bueno gracias eso creo - Contesto Ash dudoso de agradecer

- Bueno pero si lo harás verdad - Le pregunto Lily

- Bueno no se supongo que si

- Bien dicho cuñadito, ahora solo faltas tú Misty que dices - Le pregunto Violeta

- Supongo que no puedo negarme

- Que bien bueno prepárense vamos a ensayar, solo tenemos cuatro días para la presentación - Les indico Daisy

Ash y Misty se sorprendieron - ¡Que! como que solo cuatro días - Gritaron ambos

Más tarde en otro cuarto Ash y Misty se encontraban revisando el guion - Mmm que raro, jaja mira Misty el inicio se parece a como nos conocimos - Señalo Ash

- ¡Que! a ver - Misty miro la misma sección - Oye tienes razón, un momento espérame ahora regreso - Misty se acercó con sus hermanas - Oigan ¿de dónde sacaron esta idea?

Lily miro el guion - ¿Mmm? ah de tu diario.

- ¡QUE!

- Tranquilízate - Pidió Daisy

- Como que me tranquilase ¡¿se puede saber por qué demonios leyeron mi diario?!

- Bueno es que nos hacía falta una idea y creímos que lo mejor era escribir el cómo conociste a mi cuñadito, pero como nunca nos has platicado, imaginamos que lo tendrías en tu diario y así fue - Le explico Violeta totalmente despreocupada

- Agh ustedes son imposibles

- Bueno ya además no es exactamente igual solo se parece un poco - Le dijo Lily quitándole importancia

Al día siguiente Ash iba caminando leyendo el libreto - Mira pikachu en esta parte ahí una gran batalla, pero no entiendo muy bien algunas cosas - Siguió caminando leyendo la obra hasta que choco con alguien - Ah que fue lo que paso - Ash miro al frente - ¿Violeta?

- Ups Ash lo siento te encuentras bien

- Si y tú no te lastime

Violeta río - Claro que no de hecho te estaba buscando

- ¿A mí? ¿Me necesitas para algo?

- Bueno si Ash, dime es cierto que cantas

Ash se sonrojo y miro a Violeta sorprendido - Bueno la verdad es que solo lo hecho un par de veces, pero ¿porque la pregunta?

- Es que quisiera que cantaras algo para la obra

- ¡QUÉ! ¿POR QUÉ YO?

- Anda ¿sí? además que tiene es para que la obra sea mejor porfís

- Pero porque yo, mejor Misty ella si canta y tiene más practica con eso yo no

- Tal vez, pero no quedaría con la obra que ella te cante a ti

- Bueno, pero no creo que...

Violeta le dio una hoja - Ahí que bueno que aceptas sabía que lo harías esa es la canción y cuando la tienes que cantar gracias nos vemos cuñadito

Ash quiso detenerla, pero Violeta ya se había ido - Genial ahora en que me abre metido pikachu

Pikachu miro a Ash con consuelo - Pi pika chu

Mientras que en el escenario que estaba dentro del gimnasio, se encontraban May arreglándolo para la obra - Mira Drew que bonitos adornos

- Si, pero oye me podrías recordar porque nos ofreciste para ayudar a montar la escenografía

- Porque Ash y Misty son nuestros amigos y porque eres mi novio, me debes ayudar o si no, no abra más besos ¿algo más?

- No nada más, solo preguntaba

Así siguieron arreglando el escenario mientras que Misty seguía ensayando - Pero no ¡no puedo más! me duele el solo pensar que te vaya a pasar algo - Soltó unas lágrimas

Dawn le aplaudió a su amiga - Bravo Misty bravo oye eres muy buena

- Gracias

- Solo quisiera saber cómo lo estará haciendo Ash, espero que pueda hacerlo, oye Misty y si vamos a ver como ensaya

- No lo sé mis hermanas nos dijeron que para hacerlo más real no debíamos ensayar juntos

- Ahí vamos si a poco no tienes curiosidad

- Bueno si pero...

- Anda vamos nadie nos vera

- Esta bien vamos - Ambas salieron del cuarto dirigiéndose a otro y desde afuera se asomaron por una ventana - Shhh Dawn segura que aquí están

- Si mira ven - Ambas se asomaron por la ventana - Ahí están

Dentro del cuarto Ash estaba parado ensayando - ¡NO! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LASTIMES A NADIE MAS! - Ash se arrodillo y agacho la cabeza - Toma mi vida a cambio de la de los pokemon y de las personas, yo dejare de pelear y todos mis pokemon retrocederán, me entregare, pero déjalos a ellos

Dawn y Misty veían la actuación de Ash muy atentas - Esa es de las últimas escenas y es muy bueno no crees - Comento Dawn

- Si es muy bueno vamos ahí que ensayar

Era un día antes del espectáculo donde ya casi todo estaba listo entre eso el escenario

- Muy bien ya quedo terminamos - Dijo May sacudiéndose las manos

Daisy miro toda la escenografía muy contenta - Excelente ahora tengan - Daisy les entrego unos vestuarios.

Drew lo tomo mirándolo sin entender por qué se lo daban - ¿Qué es esto?

- Es su vestuario, porque no creerás que saldrán así a la obra

May soltó una gran sonrisa - ¡Qué bien! estaremos en la obra

- Pero no nos sabemos nada del libreto y mañana se estrena - Reclamo Drew

- Tranquilo no ahí que memorizar mucho solo lee esto y ya - Le dijo Daisy entregándoles un libreto

May sonrío y afirmo con la cabeza - De acuerdo muchas gracias, vamos Drew

- May ¿enserio vamos a participar en la obra?

- Claro ven yo te ayudo

Mientras que en otro cuarto Ash terminaba de ensayar - Bien Ash parece que ya estás listo - Afirmo Max

- Si ahora tengo que aprenderme esto - Le mostró la hoja que le había dado Violeta.

Max miro curioso la hoja - ¿Y qué es eso?

- Es una canción que me dio Violeta - Contesto mientras comenzaba a leer

- Oye y que te parece la obra - Pregunto Max mientras veía la última parte del guion

- Muy bien - Contesto mientras seguía leyendo la canción sin ponerle mucha atención a Max

Max seguía revisando el guion - Y no te sientes preocupado por la escena del final

Ash seguía concentrado en su lectura - Ah no, claro que no - Dijo sin poner mucha atención - ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Por el beso - Contesto Max

Ash seguía leyendo- No está todo bien - Ash se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho Max - ¡QUE! ¿POR CUAL BESO?

- Por el beso con Misty aquí lo dice - Señalo Max en el guion la parte de la que hablan - Que no lo habías leído

Ash tomo el guion - Si, pero yo había entendido que le diera un queso ya se me hacía raro

- Ahí

Pikachu sonrió ante la situación - Pika chu

- Un beso, bien ahora si estoy preocupado - Confeso Ash.

Mientras tanto Misty ya había acabado de ensayar - Bien ahora veamos el vestuario - Pidió ella

May que se encontraba con ella le mostró uno de los atuendos que usaría - Mira aquí esta.

Misty miro le atuendo - Que lindo

Dawn igual lo miro, pero hizo un gesto de duda - Si verdad, pero se ve algo incómodo ¿no crees?

- Pues sí, pero solo lo usare en unos cuantos actos

May recargo la vestimenta en un silla - Si según el libreto si, bueno ya estas lista ahora solo falta una cosa

Misty miro a sus amigas de forma curiosa - ¿A sí? ¿Y qué es?

May y Dawn se acercaron con unos cosméticos en las manos - EL PEINADO Y LAS UÑAS JAJA - dijeron ambas emocionadas tomando las herramientas necesarias

- Pero chicas que eso no debería ser hasta mañana

- Bueno si y no - Contesto May

- ¿Como que sí y no?

- Ósea que las uñas te las vamos a arreglar hoy y el cabello te lo vamos arreglar, para que mañana solo debamos peinarlo - Aclaro Dawn

- Esta bien adelante chicas

En la sala del gimnasio se encontraban los mayores del grupo - Bueno al fin, mañana será el gran día espero que todo salga bien - Comento Tracey

Brock sonrió - Claro que si con Ash y Misty actuando seguro que todo saldrá bien

- Bien por cierto, Brock podrías ir a ver cómo le quedo el vestuario a Ash

- Claro

Ash se encontraba en la habitación donde había estado ensayando - Valla este vestuario es algo diferente a lo que esperaba.

Max miro el atuendo - Vamos Ash se supone que eres un honorable guerrero

- Pues sí, pero bueno no entiendo muy bien cómo es que no se parece a la ropa que traíamos en la época antigua.

- Si, pero aun así debes de usarlo además, solo son detalles de diferencia los cuales nadie va a notar

- Bueno supongo que tienes razón y a ti que te parece pikachu

Pikachu levantó el pulgar y sonrío luego volteo a la puerta había escuchado algo - Oye Ash ¿cómo te quedo el vestuario? - Pregunto Brock al entrar

- ¿Mmm? ah, hola Brock pues parece que bien tu qué opinas

Brock lo miro atentamente - Pues me recuerda a cuando viajamos en el tiempo

- Ves no es mucha la diferencia - Comento Max

- Bueno

Brock se sentó - Oye Ash

- ¿Qué pasa?

Brock no pudo decir nada porque Drew y Tracey entraron al cuarto - Hola chicos - Saludaron ambos

- Hola - Respondió Max el saludo

Drew miro a Ash - Oye Ash eso es lo que usaras en la obra de mañana.

- Si ¿por qué?

- No por nada simple curiosidad, oye ya me entere de lo que vas hacer suertudo - Le dio un golpecito con el codo

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué me hablas?

- Creo que ni así entiende ¿verdad? - Comento Tracey

Brock miro a sus amigos - Nop, Drew repíteselo, pero se más claro o bien solo dile

- Bien me refiero a lo de tu gran final con Misty

Ash miro a Drew con la misma mirada de confusión - ¿Mmm?

Drew se desesperó - Ahí lo del beso

- Ah eso

Brock río por la inocencia de su amigo - Sobre eso ¿cómo te sientes?

Tracey lo miro de forma burlona - ¿Nervioso?

Ash se sonrojo - Cla... cla... cla... ro que, que no

Max reprimió su risa - Si claro te ves taaaan tranquilo

- Vamos amigo solo es un beso - Le dijo Drew tratando de tranquilizarlo

- Pues nada más - Dijo Ash de forma irónica.

Brock puso su mano en el hombro de Ash - Vamos Ash tranquilízate ni siquiera cuando enfrentaste a Entei te pusiste tan nervioso

Drew miro a Ash sorprendido - Que te enfrentaste a Entei, pero te pones nervioso por un beso

Ash no dijo nada y agacho la cabeza - Bueno te dejamos para que te tranquilices - Le dijo Tracey.

- Gracias oye Max

- ¿Si Ash?

- ¿Podrías llevar a mis pokemon y a pikachu al centro pokemon? Por favor

- Claro vamos pikachu - Pikachu bajo de un sillón que estaba en el cuarto y siguió a max que llevaba las pokebolas de Ash

Ya más tarde Ash estaba nadando en sus pensamientos, trago saliva nervioso - Besar a Misty - Suspiro - No sé, me preocupa - Salió al balcón se sujetó su cabeza de forma desesperada

- ¿Qué te pasa estas preocupado?

Escucho una voz muy familiar detrás de, el así que volteo - ¡Misty! que, que haces aquí - Dijo más que nervioso

Misty sonrío por la reacción de Ash - Viendo como mi mejor amigo se preocupa ¿qué te pasa Ash?

- Quien a mí, no nada - Se volteo con el rostro mirando hacia afuera del balcón tratando de aparentar despreocupación

- Ah yo creía que te preocupaba la obras – Le dijo Misty mientras se ponía a su lado

- ¡Que! ja claro que no cómo crees - La miro de reojo y rápidamente desvío la mirada hacia al cielo

- Ah

- Y dime Misty tu como vas con eso ¿eh?

Misty se sonrojo y desvío la mirada - Muy bien ya me la aprendí y tu

- A pues bien también ya me la aprendí jejé - Se rasco su nuca

Ash y Misty voltearon para mirarse - Tu - Hablaron al mismo tiempo

Ash se resignó - Ya leíste el final ¿verdad?

Misty miro hacia abajo - ¿Te refieres a lo de... - Aclaro la garganta - Lo del beso verdad?

Ash se sonrojo - Bueno si y dime no te molesta

Misty cerró los ojos tratando de agarrar fuerzas -Bueno no realmente o acaso ya no recuerdas que igual nos íbamos a besar cuando nos dieron la roca de celebi

- Bueno si y entonces no te molestaba la idea - Ash se acercó a ella

- Bueno a mí no me molesta ya lo habíamos hablado, solo es un beso inocente de amigos ¿no?

- Enserio porque yo entendería si no lo quieres hacer - Se acercó aún más y acerco su mano a la de ella

- No Ash en realidad yo - Acerco más su mano a la de Ash

Ash tomo la mano de Misty la miro y se comenzó a acercarse - Si - Se acerco

Ash empezó a cerrar los ojos lentamente a la par que se acercaba - Quie...- Estaban a unos milímetros de besarse

- ¡ASH, MISTY ESTÁN AQUÍ! - Dawn abrió bruscamente las puertas del balcón sin alcanzar a ver la escena, Ash y Misty se asustaron dándose la espalda por el susto, Dawn los miro extrañada - ¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿Se pelearon otra vez?

Misty volteo a ver a Dawn - ¡No! ¿Qué pasa?

- Ah es que los buscaba para ir a cenar ¿no quieren venir?

Ash se acomodó la gorra para que Dawn no le viera el rostro sonrojado - Claro vamos

- Adelántate Ash ahorita vamos

- Claro - Ash salió del cuarto

Dawn miro a su amiga - ¿Que pasa Misty?

- ¡Que me acabas de interrumpir! estaba a punto de...

- ¿Enserio? perdona no fue intencional ¿y lo hicieron? - Pregunto Dawn

- No Dawn

- Ups lo ciento Misty bueno vamos a cenar ven

Misty suspiro - De acuerdo vamos

Después de la cena todos pasaron a la sala para platicar un rato y Ash inicio la plática - Disculpa Daisy

- Si cuñadito.

Ash rio nervioso - Jeje ¿y el líder del gimnasio donde esta?

- Bueno él llega hasta el día de la obra

- Entonces después de la obra podremos obtener la medalla - Pregunto Max

Violeta afirmo con la cabeza - Si, pero yo creo que sería mejor si lo hacen al día siguiente, porque la obra es casi en la noche y terminara un poco tarde

- Además después de un día tan agitado seguramente acabaran muertos de cansancio - Comento Brock

Drew afirmo con la cabeza - Si será lo mejor

Daisy se levantó - Bueno chicos suficiente por hoy es hora de dormir mañana es el gran estreno

Lily igual se levantó - Así que mejor ya váyanse a descansar

- Bien vamos a dormir - Reafirmo violeta

Ash bostezo - Si vamos pikachu

Drew se levantó y luego le extendió la mano a May - Bueno es hora de irnos a dormir, vamos May

- Si claro

Daisy los miro de forma severa - Momento, momento - Jalo a Drew de la oreja

- Haaa porque de mi orejita otra vez

Brock río - Ahora ya veo de donde saco Misty lo de jalar la oreja

- Nada de eso aún son muy chicos y las hormonas siguen alborotadas

- Pero si solo vamos a dormir - Comento May

- Eso que se los crea alguien mas

- Enserio yo sería incapaz de...

Daisy jalo más fuerte la oreja de Drew - Bueno, pero por si acaso duerman separados

Drew miro a las tres hermanas de Misty - No

Las tres hermanas lo miraron enojadas - ¿NO?

- Digo que no puedo si me están agarrando la oreja

- Ah

_Al parecer nuestros héroes tienen algo más por hacer antes de su batalla aun que no quieran que sucederá en la obra esta historia continuara..._

* * *

**Bien tarde mas de lo que esperaba, pero por fin terminar de reeditar todo el fic y ahora seguiré subiendo el resto de los capítulos nos vemos.**


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18: Ash y Misty los actores

Hoy después de 4 días ensayando ha llegado el momento de que nuestros héroes salgan a escena ¿qué será lo que va a pasar?

Ash se había despertado un poco más temprano de lo normal.

- Buenos días pikachu ¿cómo amaneciste?

Pikachu se estiró y le sonrió a Ash - Bien amigo vamos hay bajar a desayunar.

Ambos bajaron a la cocina, pero al llegar al pie de la escalera se detuvieron en seco.

- Mmmm ¡qué bien! huele - ambos entraron a la cocina.

-¿Pero qué? ¡Aquí no hay nadie! qué raro - Ash y pikachu se rascaron la cabeza.

De pronto oyeron un ruido en la alacena - ¿Mmmm? aja debe ser Brock.

Ash se acercó para ver - Hola buenos días ¿Brock?

Pero al entrar en la alacena no era Brock quien se encontraba allí - Buenos días Ash ¿cómo amaneciste?

Ash quedo sorprendido - Mi, mi Misty tú, tu ¿estas preparando el desayuno?

Misty sonrió mientras llevaba las cosas que había tomado de la alacena a la barra de la cocina - Claro que sí que creías.

Ash volteo a todos lados - ¿Tu sola?

Misty lo miro y coloco sus manos en la cintura - Si ¿Por qué?, ¿qué pasa?

Ash coloco las manos enfrente de él negando - No por nada pero y los demás.

Misty tomo algunas cosas para seguir cocinando - Aun no se levantan.

Ash se rasco la nuca y miro a pikachu- Aaaa

-¿Quieres almorzar?

Ash dudo en un principio pero su estómago gruño- Si por favor.

Misty rio - Bueno siéntate ahora te sirvo.

- Esta bien vamos pikachu.

Después de unos minutos Misty tomo un plato y le sirvió a Ash del caldo que había hecho - Bien Ash aquí esta, espero que te guste - Lo miro muy contenta, esperando a que lo probara.

Ash miro el plato de forma dudosa -"Pues huele muy bien pero Misty nunca ha sido buena cocinera, espero que al menos sea comestible y no me enferme"- pensó Ash.

- Y bien adelante come.

- ¡Ah si claro! - Ash tomo la cuchara y lo probo - ¡Mmmm nada mal! - Volvió a probarlo para saborearlo - Mmmm que rico esta, delicioso Misty.

Misty sonrió satisfecha un poco sonrojada - Gracias Ash.

- ¡Guau! Misty no sabía que ya cocinabas bien - Ash al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho dejo de comer quedando petrificado, sabía que acababa de firmar su sentencia.

Misty cambio su expresión a una más severa - ¡Que amable Ash!

Ash se puso nervioso - Bueno no quise decir que no cocinabas bien, si no que bueno tu sabes.

Misty desvió la mirada - Si no te esfuerces ya entendí

Ash le tomo la mano, mirándola fijamente- Misty.

Misty miro a Ash ruborizada y algo nerviosa - ¿Que, que, pasa? Ash

Ash le dio su plato - Podrías darme más por favor

-¡Ahí! - Misty sintió una gran frustración - Si claro.

En eso bajo Max junto con los demás.

- ¡Buenos días! - Saludo Max mientras se sentaba enfrente de Ash.

Los demás se quedaron parados, mirando que es lo que había para desayunar.

May se acercó a la olla de la comida - ¡Qué bien huele! yo también quiero

En ese momento Daisy bajo junto con sus hermanas.

- Hola chicos - Saludaron las tres hermanas

Misty le sirvió el segundo plato a Ash y se sentó a su lado - Hola

Violeta miro la escena y rio, se acercó a la estufa para mirar la comida - ¡Misty! con que le preparaste el desayuno a mi cuñadito.

Ash escucho pero no le puso atención y siguió comiendo.

- ¡No fue solo a él! es para todos.

Lily miro a su hermana y le dio unos ligueros golpecitos con el codo - Muy bien Misty.

-¿Muy bien? A que te refieres con "muy bien"

Violeta sonrió de forma picara - A que tú y Ash ya se pueden casar.

-¡¿QUEEEE?!

- Puuuuuf- Ash de la sorpresa escupió el jugo de naranja que tomaba el cual le cayó a Max.

Max tomo una servilleta para limpiarse - Debo dejar de sentarme enfrente de Ash.

Violeta levanto los hombros - ¡Ahí! solo era una opinión

Misty la miro a su hermana sonrojada y furiosa - Por favor dejen de decir tonterías quieren.

Lily movió su mano, en señal de que se calmara - Bueno ya, pero que súper mal plan.

May sonrió y le dio un trapo a su hermano - Ten Max límpiate

- Gracias May

Tracey agacho la cabeza y suspiro - Que desayuno tan tranquilo - Ironizo.

Brock sonrió y aplaudió llamando la atención de sus amigos - Bueno chicos vamos acabar de almorzar, porque hoy es el gran estreno de la obra así que adelante.

Drew toco el hombro de Brock con su dedo - ¡Oye Brock! necesitamos otra cosa además del desayuno.

-¿Mmm que cosa Drew?

- Algo para despertar a Ash, se quedó en pausa míralo

Dawn movió a Ash - ¡Vamos Ash! no seas exagerado despierta.

Pikachu se acercó- Pika pi, pi ka chuuuu - soltó una fuerte descarga.

-¡AAAAAAAAA! - Ash cayó al suelo logrando reaccionar.

Tracey sonrió de forma burlona - Bueno ya despertó, vamos Ash levántate.

Lily lo ayudo a sentarse - Cuñadito ¿te encuentras bien?

Ash agito la cabeza - Si creo que si ¿qué paso?

Tracey le dio la mano para que se levantara - Que no reaccionabas, pero ya no importa levántate hay que prepararnos para la obra.

-Cierto vamos pikachu - Se levantó - Gracias por el desayuno Misty- salió corriendo.

Dawn se paró junto a Misty - Valla Misty pásame la receta lo traes loco por ti.

Misty abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojo - ¿Mmmm?

May rio - Creo que ni ella sabe que hizo.

Ya en la tarde poco antes de que iniciara el show, Tracey estaba parado al pie del escenario con una tablilla con papeles.

- Bueno todo parece estar listo y los pokemon ya está en posición.

Max estaba acomodando lo último de la escenografía - Si ahora solo hay que esperar a los espectadores

Mientras tanto Brock estaba con Ash en los vestidores - Bien Ash como te sientes

- Muy bien solo espero que todo salga bien

Drew se acercó con el palmeando su hombro – Relájate Ash, ven vamos a ver cuántos llegan

Ash afirmo con la cabeza y ambos se asomaron desde una ventana que daba a la entrada.

- ¡Increíble! son muchas personas - comento Drew.

- Si es sorprendente.

- ¡Oye Ash! recuerdas a la chica que llevaste a la palapa donde bailamos y eso.

- Si ¿Por qué?

Drew señalo con su dedo por la ventana - Porque está llegando al teatro del gimnasio

Ash se asomó- ¡¿QUÉ?!

- Si mira allí esta.

Ash alcanzo a verla antes de que entrara- ¡Sí! es Melodi eso si que no lo esperaba.

- Bueno será mejor que nos preparemos, para el espectáculo.

Ash afirmo con la cabeza.

Poco después el teatro se había llenado y en el escenario salieron las tres hermanas de Misty.

Lily dio un paso adelante - Buenas tardes damas y caballeros, hoy les vamos a presentar una obra escrita y dirigida por nosotras.

Violeta dio otro paso quedando a la altura de Lily - ¡Así es! hoy les presentamos esta obra titulada, ¡Un amor a través del tiempo! disfrútenla.

Daisy se acomodó junto a sus hermanas quedando en medio - Y esta es la tercera llamada.

-¡COMENZAMOS! - dijeron las tres.

Ellas salieron de escena, mientras se abría el telón dejando ver una escenografía de la antigua ciudad de Tulum y varias personas.

Violeta era la voz que narraba - _Hace muchos años llamada existía un pequeño pueblo llamado Tulum, el cual convivía con los pokemon en armonía_

De entre la gente salió Brock en su papel de líder espiritual, subió al basamento de la escenografía.

- _El líder de este pueblo mostraba y enseñaba a todos acerca de la astronomía y los misterios del mundo, pero a pesar de ser un pueblo pacífico tenían fuertes guerreros que cuidaban el orden del lugar y lo protegían_- Narraba Violeta, mientras esto era actuado.

De repente se veían a muchos guerreros prehispánicos que salían de los costados del escenario.

Violeta continuo narrando - _El líder de ellos era el más fuerte y sabio el siempre buscaba el bien de su pueblo y el de los pokemon_.

Todos se reunieron en un círculo en cual dejaron en el centro a Ash quien era el líder, Ash se colocó al frente de los guerreros.

- _Pero este líder no estaba solo, el unió su vida a la de una bella curandera a la cual amaba_.

Misty salió de uno de los costados del escenario vistiendo una ombliguera adornada para que simulara la ropa antigua y una tela que se envolvía en su cadera hasta la mitad de sus muslos y caminaba descalza.

Ash la miro muy atento y estirándole la mano ellos se abrazaron, lo que puso nervioso a Ash.

Violeta continuo - _Pero a pesar de lo pacifico que era el pueblo, un día un grupo de malvados saqueadores que solo vivían para destruir, atacaron al pacifico pueblo provocando que el fuerte líder, tuviera que ir a la batalla_ - Ash y los demás actores llevaban a cabo las escenas.

Violeta cambio un poco su voz a una más nostálgica - _La batalla estaba siendo muy difícil y al borde del pueblo cerca de unas rocas, hirieron fatalmente al líder de los guerreros, quedando tirado sobre las rocas, las cuales le cayeron encima_.

Ash actuaba paso a paso lo que violeta narraba.

- _Pero una de las rocas que le habían caído, no era una roca común si no que era la legendaria roca celebi, la cual cayó cerca del guerrero_.

Tracey se encontraba abajo del escenario, escondido abrió una pequeña puerta - Abra usa tele transportación.

Abra toco a Ash justo cuando la roca celebi de utilería, toco a Ash, haciéndolo desaparecer ante el público, llevándolo fuera de escena para el cambio de escenografía.

Lily y Daisy cerraron el telón para mientras que Violeta hizo la pausa necesaria para después continuar, al abrirse el telón mostraban el pueblo pero en ruinas.

- _Muchísimos años después una joven arqueóloga investigaba las ruinas de Tulum, sin saber que se encontraría con algo más que artesanías_ - Narraba Violeta

Misty ahora actuando de la arqueóloga, traía ropa de exploración y caminaba por las "ruinas" - Estas ruinas son sorprendentes me gustaría aprender más de ellas.

Drew venia atrás de ella con una mochila muy grande con la misma vestimenta que Misty para explorar - En realidad es muy sorprendente e increíble, ¿cómo es que la ciudad aún se mantiene? a pesar del tiempo que lleva deshabitada.

Max salió de unos arbustos disfrazado de viejito y con una lupa - Muy bien será mejor que busquemos dentro de las construcchiones para poder entender aun mach, vamos Lilia recoge muestras por favor.

Dawn era quien hacia el papel de Lilia - Si ya voy, guau pero miren que inscripciones tan raras - Dijo al tomar una tablilla de roca que había en el suelo.

Misty se acercó y la tomo - ¡Oh es cierto! - Miro hacia el otro lado como si algo llamara su atención del otro lado de las ruinas- Mmm que es eso - Misty iba de rodillas mirando con una lupa el suelo, mientras Misty avanzaba la escenografía y los personajes eran movidos en una banda mecánica que estaba en el suelo, dando el efecto de que avanzaba.

- No te vayas tan lejos recuerda que es peligroso - Grito Drew.

- Aja - Misty siguió avanzando.

- No te esfuerces muchacho jamás hace caso, bien vamoch por acá para investigar más andando Lilia - dijo Max mientras él y los demás salían de escena siendo jalados por la banda.

Misty siguió avanzando - ¡Valla! es sorprendente cuantas reliquias hay aquí, pero ¿que es esto? - Misty tomo una vasija de barro que estaba en el suelo y la inspecciono con la lupa - Parece que es de hace unos mil años - Siguió avanzando - ¿Mmm? pero si esto es una lanza de obsidiana - Misty se acercó para tomar la lanza pero no la pudo tomar por que Ash la sostenía - Pero si es ¡una persona! ¡Un muchacho! y está mal herido tengo que llevármelo de aquí ¡ CHICOS!

Max se acercó corriendo - ¡¿Cocha pacha?!

Misty quito las rocas que estaban sobre Ash - Encontré a un muchacho herido voy a llevarlo al hospital, avísele a los demás por favor - Misty saco una pokebola - Abra llévanos al hospital por favor - Abra los sujeto tele transportándolos fuera de escena, apareciendo a un lado del escenario fuera de la vista de los espectadores, para prepararse para la siguiente escena.

Mientras que en el escenario, Max miraba el lugar de donde se había desvanecido Misty - Lo mejor será avisarle a los demách, si echo será lo mejor – empezó a correr pero se detuvo de golpe -¡ahí! mi ciática.

Cuando Max salió de escena, se apagaron las luces y se cerró el telón, simultáneamente se oyeron los aplausos del público, mientras que tras el telón se cambiaba la escenografía.

Ash se levantó - Estuvo muy bien Misty.

- Si pero ahora deben arreglarte para la siguiente escena y ponernos en posición con abra estás listo.

Ash se puso a un lado del escenario con abra y Lily lo maquilló para que se viera más lastimado.

Misty se paró junto a Ash - Listo abra.

Ash y Misty se colocaron en la posición en la que habían salido anteriormente, al abrirse el telón Misty le pidió a abra que los tele transportara.

Con la tele transportación aparecieron en el escenario en la entrada de la escenografía que era un hospital.

Misty se levantó y entro al "hospital"- Por favor ¡alguien ayúdenos!

May salió del lado contrario vestida de doctora - Que fue lo que paso.

- ¿No lo sé? así lo encontré.

- Esta bien, por favor regístrelo mientras yo lo atiendo - Dijo May mientras un par de machoks levantaron a Ash poniéndolo en una camilla.

- De acuerdo - Contesto Misty, mientras May salía de escena con Ash en la camilla.

Violeta que estaba fuera de escena tomo su micrófono - _Mientras atendían al guerrero la arqueóloga, esperaba para ver qué pasaba con el así paso un rato hasta que._..

May se acercó con Misty - ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Está bien? doctora

May sonrío - Si por suerte lo trajo a tiempo, pero me sorprende la resistencia que tiene otro en su condición ya hubiera muerto, pero por que usa esas ropas sale en algún espectáculo o por que la ropa.

Misty levanto los hombros - No lo sé yo así lo encontré.

- Bueno por el momento eso no importa pero si quiere puede pasar a verlo.

- ¡Sí! lo haré - contesto Misty.

Se volvió a activar la banda moviendo el escenario hasta que llegaron a un cuarto al cual entraron.

Se detuvo la banda y May señalo la puerta- Es aquí pase yo luego regreso - Salió de escena.

Misty afirmo con la cabeza, entro y miro a Ash intrigada, Ash estaba en la camilla "dormido" y vendado.

- Parece que está dormido - Misty se sentó a su lado y lo observo - ¿De dónde vienes? - Lo miro más detalladamente - ¿Quién eres?

Ash abrió los ojos y se levantó de un brinco- ¡itlihuil!

Misty se asustó- ¡itlihuil! - Repitió ella - ¿Pero eso que significa? ¿De dónde bienes tú? - Se acercó aún más y lo miro fijamente.

Ash se veía asustado, miro a su alrededor de forma asustada - lat etse lan ago ele aclat - hablaba de forma rápida y en otro dialecto - huit etlet atlac.

Misty se colocó enfrente de el - tranquilizaste por favor.

Ash miro a Misty fijamente - ¿Tutaal?

- Tranquilo yo te encontré.

- Yaah, yaakunah - Ash la miraba fijamente se acercó con curiosidad - ¿Tutaal? - Ash se acercó a ella, la tomo de la cintura y el abrazo con fuerza.

- ¿Qué te pasa? oye suéltame, !suéltame¡ - Misty se liberó de su agarre y le dio una cachetada que lo mando al suelo.

Ash sorprendido, se levantó y salió corriendo.

-¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas?

Ash salió de escena.

Violeta volvió a hablar por el micrófono - _En el momento que el salió, todos comenzaron a buscarlo, pero la arqueóloga ya sabía dónde encontrarlo_.

De forma rápida se cerró el telón y se cambió la escenografía por las ruinas de Tulum.

Al abrirse el telón, Ash estaba en el escenario de rodillas en la cima de la cima de una "colina" muy triste.

Misty "la arqueóloga" estaba en la parte baja, así que subió para encontrarse con Ash, se acercó a el - Hola ¿te encuentras bien? - pregunto pero sin recibir respuesta - ¿Puedes entenderme?

Ash no volteo - ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?

Misty puso cara de sorpresa - ¿Me entiendes? ¡Menos mal!

Ash estaba serio - ¿Qué fue lo que paso? - Pregunto nuevamente de forma severa.

- Bueno nadie lo sabe con exactitud, pero se dice que alguien ataco el lugar y lo destrozo.

- ¿Es por eso que...? ¡Ya no me amas! ¿Por haber dejado desprotegida la ciudad?

- ¿Qué?

Ash la miro suplicante - Vamos Tutaal dime ¿qué te pasa?

- Perdona pero no te entiendo.

Ash tomo la mano de Misty -¡Tutaal! ¿Cómo es que llegamos aquí? y ¿porque llevas esa ropa tan extraño?

Misty jalo su mano para soltarse- ¡Lo siento! me confundes yo no me llamo Tutaal.

- ¡No! no puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando no.

- Te puedo ayudar

Ash se sujetó la cabeza desesperado - ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

-No lo sé, yo solo te encontré

- Entiendo pero ¿quién eres?

-Ah yo soy una arqueóloga - Le extiende la mano.

Ash tomo la mano de Misty y se acerca más a ella, con curiosidad - Como es posible, te pareces tanto a ella - le acaricio el rostro.

-¡Oye! - Lo golpeo sonrojada.

Ash se apartó disculpándose - Lo siento, pero es que eres igual a... - se quedó callado - mi Esposa.

- Tal vez pero no es razón para estarme agarrando la cara.

- Si lo ciento

Misty lo miro - ¡Oye! no te quieres cambiar.

Ash miro sus ropas - ¿Que porque?

- No es por nada pero tu ropa llama la atención

- Crees que ¿sería mejor si me pusiera unas ropas como las tuyas?

- Bueno no precisamente como las mías, pero si cambiarte.

-¡De acuerdo!

Misty iba a caminar pero se detuvo - ¿Disculpa?

Ash la miro desanimado – ¿Si?

-¿Que significa Tutaal?

Ash agacho la cabeza - Significa Aurora, era el nombre de mi esposa - Siguió caminando.

Misty puso cara de sorprendida - Bueno vamos al hospital para que te cambies.

Violeta retomo la narración _- La arqueóloga se quedó sorprendida, ante lo que había dicho el guerrero, pero aun así se dirigieron al hospital. Al día siguiente la arqueóloga fue al hospital para ver al guerrero, pero al no encontrarlo le pregunto a la enfermera y ella le dijo que el nuevamente había ido a las ruinas así que fue hacia allá._

Se abrió el telón con la escenografía de las ruinas de Tulum.

Ash se encontraba de rodillas mirando al cielo, sobre el basamento - Cu etem atli equem.

Misty subió y le toco el hombro - Hola ¿te encuentras bien?

Ash suspiro - Si

-¡Y! dime ¿como era aquí antes?

Ash suspiro nostálgico - Un lugar muy vivo, muy hermoso, mi pueblo y los pokemon vivían en armonía y yo era quien tenía que protegerlo de todo mal, pero ese día nos atacaron por sorpresa.

Tracey estaba arriba del escenario - Esa es la señal - vio a Max que estaba a lado del escenario y le hizo una señal.

Max levanto su pulgar - ¡Ok! hoursee usa neblina - En el escenario salió la neblina y con un poco de maquillaje hacían ver a los extras como el recuerdo de Ash, mientras él contaba lo que pasaba recreándolo.

- Pero a pesar de todo mi esfuerzo me vencieron y después solo aparecí aquí y al despertar te vi a ti.

-Sí y me dijiste Tutaal.

Ash afirmo con la cabeza - Es que tu realmente eres igualita a mi esposa y yo creí q eras ella y aun lo creo - Ash se le acerco tomándole el rostro y acercándose para besarla.

-¡Otra vez!- le quito las manos y lo tira.

- ¡Lo siento! pues para no ser ella pegas igual.

Misty se cruzó de brazos, Ash miro hacia el "cielo"- ¿Mmm? será mejor irnos, antes de que empiece a llover.

Misty miro al cielo dudosa - ¿Qué pero si no hay nubes?

Tracey hablo por su comunicador - ¡Ahora chicos creen lluvia!

La lluvia artificial creada por los pokemon de agua empezó a mojar a Ash y a Misty

Misty miro a Ash - ¿Pero cómo?

- Bueno vámonos - Ambos salieron de escena al cerrarse el telón.

Tras del telón Max organizaba a un grupo de pokemons - Vamos pidgeys hay que secar esto mientras cambiamos la escenografía - Hablo por el comunicador - ¡May! ¿Ya estas lista?

-Ya

Lily se acercó con Ash y Misty - Están listos, ya viene la siguiente escena.

Misty sonrió - Claro

Ash se rasco la cabeza - ¡Sí! solo tengo una duda ¿quién va a hacer la siguiente escena?

-Eso es sorpresa, ustedes solo sigan con su personaje, bien vallan y por favor Ash mantente sereno ¡sí! por favor.

-¡Que! ¿Porque?

Lily lo empujo a escenario - Solo hazlo.

-¡Esta bien!

Ash y Misty egresaron a escena.

Ambos entraron al "hospital" algo mojados - Llegamos.

-¡Sí! pero ¿cómo sabias que iba a llover?

- Cuando pasas tanto tiempo en la naturaleza aprendes muchas cosas.

- Sorprendente pero bueno me voy, ya no a de tardar en venir por mi.

- ¿Quién?

-¡Yo! - Se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos.

Ash y Misty voltearon para ver al nuevo personaje - ¡RUDY!

Rudy se acercó con Misty - No Aurora soy yo Ricardo.

Ash lo miro molesto - Y tu ¡¿qué haces aquí?!

- Vine por mi novia - Miro a Misty.

Ash quedo boquiabierto - ¡QUE!

Misty jalo a Ash - Si acuérdate.

Rudy miro a Ash y lo señalo - Y tu quien eres.

Misty intervino - Él es de quien te platique.

Rudy levanto los brazos - ¡A sí! el salvaje.

Ash se enojó por el comentario dándole más vida a la obra - ¡Que!

- Y tienes nombre o ahí q llamarte por tu naturaleza.

-Me llamo Atlennahuatl.

Rudy se río - atlu ¿qué? ¡Qué! ridículo y ¿qué significa eso?

Ash sonrió - ojos de jaguar

Rudy se volvió a reír - Y quien te puso ese nombre tan ridículo.

Ash sonrió - Nadie yo lo gane en combate por mis habilidades - Digo orgulloso.

Rudy se acercó a la mesa de la recepción - ¿Ah sí? - Tomo una pluma y se la lanzo esta iba directo al rostro de Ash.

Ash se dio cuenta y atrapo la pluma

Rudy se frustro y sonrió de forma condescendiente - Tal parece que si eres hábil.

Tracey miro la escena y checo su tablilla - Eso no estaba en el guion

Misty aparto a ambos chicos y jalo a Rudy - Bueno ya fue mucha demostración vámonos - Camino hacia fuera y miro a Ash - Nos vemos mañana, para ir de nuevo a explorar.

Ash se quedó serio - Si está bien

Misty salió de escena y se cerró el telón.

Violeta hablo por el micrófono - Damas y caballero ahora iniciara el intermedio, así que por favor pasen a la fuente de sodas esta es la primera llamada

Ash caminaba tras bambalinas - ¡VIOLETA! - Tracey se acercó con Ash

- ¿Que pasa Ash?

Ash sujeto a Tracey y lo zarandeo - ¡ME PUEDES DECIR! ¿QUE HACE ESE…. TARADO AQUÍ?

No..lo…se..Ash...ca...al...ma...te - Ash soltó a Tracey

- ¡Rayos! ¿Que es lo que hace aquí? ¡No lo soporto!

Daisy llego con ellos y levanto a Tracey - ¡Ash! tranquilízate que ya viene la siguiente escena prepárate.

- ¡Pero!

- ¡Pero nada! por favor alístate

- Esta bien - Ash se fue a preparar.

Tracey seguía mareado - A quien se le ocurrió traer a Rudy.

- A Lily que para que fuera más realista. Misty llego corriendo con Brock - ¿No han visto a Ash?

- Se está cambiando para la siguiente escena, pero yo creo q…..

- Gracias nos vemos - Misty salió corriendo, Lily que estaba junto a Brock - Valla tiene prisa, parece que son igual de impacientes, ¿me pregunto si eso no les causa problemas?

Brock sonrió - No tienes idea

Mientras tanto en los vestidores Misty llego corriendo - ¡Ash!, ¡Ash!

Ash no la escuchaba, pero estaba cerca cambiándose.

Misty entro a donde estaban los vestuarios - ¿Dónde estará? no lo veo por ningún lado.

Rudy iba pasando y la vio así que se acercó - Misty que te parece nos volvemos a ver - dijo con ironía.

Misty frunció las cejas – Si, sobre eso ¿qué haces aquí?

Rudy sonrió con orgullo - Dándote una sorpresa, estuve en contacto con tus hermanas y se enteraron de mi talento, así que aquí estoy - Se acercó más.

-¡Valla sorpresa! ¿No crees?

Rudy le tomo la mano - ¡Vamos! Misty realmente no creerás que solo estoy aquí por la obra o si.

- ¡Ah no! y ¿porque más estarías aquí?

Rudy la miro fijamente - Por ti ¿porque más?

Misty se sonrojó - ¡Que!

- ¿Te sorprende? además ya sé que, Ash y tú no son más que amigos, así que ya deberías despedirte de él, además él es un cobarde jamás te dirá nada y yo solo necesito un si.

Misty se soltó del agarre de Rudy - Lo siento pero no puedo, yo sé que debo ser paciente y además jamás tomo decisiones a la liguera, así que por favor déjalo así.

Rudy toma a Misty por la cintura y le pone la otra mano en el rostro - Lo entiendo pero no me e rendido

- ¡Que haces Rudy NOOO!

Rudy estaba a punto de besarla pero recibió un golpe.

Ash había golpeado a Rudy haciéndolo retroceder - ¡QUE NO LA ESCUCHASTE!

Misty se hizo a un lado - ¡Ash!

Rudy se sobo el rostro que estaba ligeramente rojo por el impacto - ¡AHU! eso dolió, ¡¿pero qué demonios te pasa?!

Ash se colocó frente a Misty de forma protectora - ¡Maldito canalla!, te voy a enseñar a respetar - dijo furioso

Misty vio a Ash, pero al verlo noto como los ojos le había cambiado, sus irises cafés cambiaron por unas amarillas y sus pupilas estaban en rallas

Misty tomo el brazo de Ash sin tomar en cuenta esos ojos que ha una cambiado - ¡Ash cálmate por favor!

Ash miro con rabia a Rudy - ¡Pero Misty!

- ¡Cálmate! por favor, no me hizo nada cálmate - Suplico Misty preocupada.

Ash soltó el aire que sin darse cuenta estaba reteniendo, se tranquilizó y sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad.

Misty jalo a Ash - ¡Vamos! Ash Hay que estar listos para la siguiente escena.

Ash no despego la mirada de Rudy - ¡Esta bien! - Señalo a Rudy - Tú y yo no hemos terminado -Advirtió Ash a Rudy.

Misty lo jalo llevándoselo contra su voluntad - ¡Ya vámonos! - Misty camino jalando a Ash quedando preocupada por lo que había pasado con los ojos de Ash, pero creyó a ver visto mal, así que no le dio importancia y siguió su camino.

Todo el elenco se terminó de preparar para la siguiente escena, así que Violeta retomo su lugar para narrar - ¡Damas y caballeros! esta es tercera llamada tercera continuamos...

Se abrió el telón, dejando ver a Ash que estaba en la ventana del "hospital".

Misty entro a escena con ropa de exploración y acompañada por Brock, Drew, Dawn y Max

Violeta continúo la narración una vez que todos ellos salieron a escena - Al día siguiente Aurora, regreso con su equipo de exploración para reunirse con el guerrero

Ash y sus amigos actuaban lo que Violeta narraba - _Aurora presento al guerrero a su equipo, fue algo extraño ya que el guerrero decía que los conocía a todos, tal parecía que el guerrero los confundía con la gente de su tiempo y después su relación con ellos se hizo más fuerte, ya que durante muchos días, Atlennahuatl los guiaba por las ruinas y cada vez se volvían más cercanos Atlennahuatl y Aurora pero mantenía su distancia hasta que un día durante una expedición_

Se había cambiado la escenografía por el de las ruina.

Ash caminaba delante de Misty por las "ruinas" - Aurora es por aquí mira ven

- Pero que haya allá - Recorrían los escombros del escenario - pero Atlennahuatl que es este lugar.

Ash siguió avanzando - Este era un antiguo pedestal, donde se llevaban a cabo el ritual sagrado de ts'o'okol beel.

- ¡ts'o'okol beel! espera ¿era aquí donde se casaban?

Ash la miro con ternura - ¡Exacto! tal vez no lo recuerdes pero aquí, unimos nuestras vidas para siempre.

Misty simulo una cara de fastidio - ¡No otra vez con lo mismo!

Ash la miro y tomo su mano -Vamos inténtalo

De repente se obscureció todo el escenario y un reflector ilumino al pedestal, Ash y Misty recreaban la boda de sus personajes, la cual era contada por una grabadora que reproducía lo que días antes había grabado Ash.

La voz de Ash salía de la grabación mientras el, Misty y los extras lo llevaban a cabo en el escenario - _En nuestro pueblo tú eras una investigadora y yo estaba al cargo del ejército, que salva guardaba a nuestro pueblo, nuestra unión se dio cuando tú me aceptas después de días de estarte cortejando, pero cuando al fin aceptaste, nuestra unión se realizó en la noche en presencia de la diosa luna que era acompañada por miles de sus hermanos las estrellas, cuando nuestra unión culmino los cielos fueron movidos_ - Con ayuda de los pokemon Tracey hizo el efecto de estrellas fugases - _Y así fue como tú y yo unimos nuestras vidas_

Al terminar la grabación el escenario se volvió a obscurecer y al volver a iluminarse, en el escenario estaban ambos sentados en el pedestal tomados de la mano

Misty escuchaba con mucha atención a Ash

- ¿Lo recuerdas? - Ash poco a poco se acercaba a los labios de Misty y a pocos centímetros...

Misty volteo el rostro - ¡No! lo siento pero esto no debe ser - le dio la espalda y salió de escena.

Ash la vio salir y trato de estirar la mano para detenerla - Aurora espera - Pero ya se había ido y dijo en vos media sin titubear - Yo te amo

Con esa última escena se cambió la escenografía por la del hospital.

Drew estaba con Ash en la puerta sus personajes se habían hecho muy amigos curiosamente así como en el pasado de acuerdo a la obra - ¡Ahí amigo! tal parece que con las cosas del pasado no as podido convencer a tu doncella.

Ash estaba sentado con el rostro recargado en las manos - No tienes idea

Drew se levantó el rostro como sorprendido - ¡Oye! y por qué no intentas algo de esta época ¿que te parece?

Ash lo miro "intrigado" - ¿Mmm? ¿A qué te refieres?

Drew lo jalo - Vamos amigo es hora de adaptarse !vamos a llevarle gallo!

Ash lo miro sin entender - ¿Que vamos a comer? ¿Qué?

Drew negó con la cabeza y la mano - ¡No claro que no! mira esto es lo que vas a hacer - Le susurró al oído mientras se apagan todas las luces.

Ash y Drew salieron de escena - Muy bien aquí viene lo difícil.

Brock palmeo a Ash - ¡Tranquilízate! además no vas solo

Drew lo miro despreocupado - si ¡tú puedes!

Tracey también lo palmeo - Bueno Ash ¡¿estás listo?!

Ash comenzó a jugar con sus dedos por los nervioso - ¿Saben qué? yo creo que mejor nos saltamos esta parte...

Lily lo miro ofendida - ¡¿QUÉ?! Nada de eso Ash, anda vamos además ya me contaron que te sale muy bien en el karaoke.

Ash levantó los hombros - ¡Pues si! pero no es lo mismo.

- ¡Vamos Ash! Misty ya está en posición, así que andando.

En el escenario Misty se encontraba en un balcón, el cual era iluminado para ser lo único que se viera en escena.

Misty caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosa, de tal forma que convencía al público - ¿Que voy hacer?

May estaba con ella con su vestimenta de doctora - ¿Qué pasa? Aurora ¿qué te inquieta?

Dawn río - Sigues con lo de Atlennahuatl.

Misty se sentó - Si -soltó un suspiro - ¿es qué? ¿No sé qué voy hacer? cada día me es más difícil rechazarlo.

May hizo una cara de compasión - ¿Y por qué lo sigues rechazando? acaso no lo quieres.

Dawn se acercó con ellas - Pero, aun que lo quiera, es un hombre del pasado y no se va a modernizar, enserio solo sabe hablar de cómo se unieron en el pasado no sabe otra cosa.

May miro a Misty actuando la cara de duda - ¿Es por eso Aurora?

- ¡No! es solo que, no puedo dejar a Ricardo por...

- ¡Shhh! ¿qué es ese ruido?

May escucho atenta - ¿Música?

Ash y Drew se colocaron bajo el balcón y un reflector los ilumino

- ¡Anda! tu puedes Atlenahuatl - dijo Drew a Ash.

Ash trago saliva y aclaro la garganta - Bien ¡aquí voy! ¿pero? no se si resulte.

Drew lo palmeo fuerte - ¡Solo hazlo!

La música continuo y Ash miro al balcón - _Si tengo que luchar por nuestro amor, yo te juro que jamás descansare si hasta ahora estoy viviendo por la fe, que algún día tú serás por siempre mía _

Misty se asomó por la ventana del balcón sin salir.

_Recordare los momentos más sublimes junto a ti, ese tiempo que a tu lado fui feliz, porque estuve locamente enamorado. _

_Quiero teeeeeenerte conmigo, para que el mundo se entere, que aquí entre cuatro paredes, dos enamorados se quieren, se quieren_

_Quiero teeeeeeenerte conmigo para que el mundo se entere, que yo soy quien más, te quiere, quien más te ha querido, EL QUE MÁS TE AMOOOOO _

Ash callo para que iniciara el puente de la canción, miro a Drew el hizo señas indicando que iba bien.

Mientras que Misty, May y Dawn salieron al balcón.

- ¡Es Atlenahuatl! -dijeron las tres.

Ash tomo aire para continuar - _Recordare los momentos más sublimes junto a ti, ese tiempo que a tu lado fui feliz, porque estuve locamente enamorado._

Quiero teeeeeeenerte conmigo para que el mundo se entere, que aquí entre cuatro paredes, dos enamorados se quieren, se quieren

Quiero tenerte conmigo para que el mundo se entere que, yo soy quien más te quiere, quien mas te ha querido, EL QUE MAS TE AMOOOOO.

Misty bajo a ver a Ash ambos se miraron, perdidos sus miradas

Mientras que fuera de escena Max miraba la escena - ¡Ya es hora! Tracey hazlo.

- ¡Claro! pero sigo sin saber ¿porque esto no lo hizo uno de los tres coordinadores que nos acompañan?

- Lo mismo me pregunto yo, pero...

Daisy los miro de forma severa - ¿¡Podrían solo hacerlo!? ¡Y dejar de quejarse!

- ¡Ok dawon rayo Aurora - ordeno Tracey al pokemon.

- Bien mi turno roselia danza de pétalos - mando Daisy

Lily mando el siguiente movimiento - Shelder rayo de hielo - Con esta combinación se lograron crear unas luces que se asemejaban a Quetzalcóatl, viéndole al fondo del escenario.

Ash volteo - ¡Oh no! - Y salió corriendo.

Misty lo miro y salió corriendo tras el - Atlennahuatl espera.

Violeta explico lo que pasaba - _Atlennahuatl corrió a las ruinas de Tulum al parecer sabía que eran esas luces._

Se cerro el telón y se cambió la escenografía Ash llego con su ropa de guerrero - ¡Si es Quetzalcóatl!

Misty llego detrás de él - Atlennahuatl ¿qué pasa?

Ash la miro - Es Quetzalcóatl y es tiempo de llevar acabo el último acto de mi pueblo y me corresponde a mí

- ¡No! por favor no soportaría que algo te pasara - Soltó unas lágrimas

- Lo siento es mi deber - Se acercó a la meseta y se arrodillo - Mi señor ante usted me postro y me entrego a usted en nombre de mi pueblo, para entregarme y así que las personas de esta época sean protegidas por usted - Miro hacia arriba del escenario.

De repente una explosión voló él una parte del techo haciendo un agujero - Esta bien, pero te cambio tu vida por algo de información - Se escuchó desde afuera del teatro.

Una maquina entro por la abertura del techo y sobre ella se encontraba, Rojo 3.

- Bien adelante chicos - De entre el público salieron sus compañeros, atrapando a sus amigos en una red - Como podrás ver !no tienes opción! dinos lo que queremos saber.

Ash apretó los dientes - ¿Que voy a hacer?

- ¡Golduk hidro bomba! -de la nada salió el ataque golpeando a los compañeros de Rojo 3.

Ash volteo y se dio cuenta que del público había salido Melodi para ayudarlo - !Gracias!

- No hay problema, pero ¿ahora qué hacemos? - Se acercó a él.

Ash que más detenerlos - salió corriendo.

Melodi quiso detener a Ash -esperar Ash.

Ash la miro - Tu libéralos yo voy por Rojo 3 - Siguió corriendo - ¡PIDGEOT! - Pidgeot entro al escenario para ayudar a Ash

Ash monto a pidgeot para llegar con Rojo 3, sobre voló la maquina sin que él se diera y luego se brincó sobre el - ¡Te tengo! Ríndete

Rojo 3 sonrió - ¡No te confíes chico! es hora de que aprendas unas cuantas cosas - Sujeto a Ash para lanzarlo, pero Ash reacciono y giro para caer de pie.

Rojo 3 tomo una pokebola - Maitillena taca usa bola de sombras - El ataque alcanzo a rosarle el brazo.

Ash se sujetó el brazo que le habían lastimado - Aaaaa rayos - Ash necesitaba pensar en algo , en eso alcanzo a ver el panel de control y tomo el arma que venía en su vestuario.

- ¿¡Oye es lo mejor que puedes hacer!? ¡Vamos a que no me das!

Rojo 3 se enfureció - ¡Maitillena bola de sombras!

- Bien ¡ahora! - Ash corrió esquivando los ataques, pero sufriendo varios golpes por lo cerca que pasaban, Ash avanzaba poco a poco hasta que llego con Rojo 3.

En ese momento Ash salto esquivando uno de los ataques y la explosión lo impulso para alcanzar el panel de control.

Rojo 3 miro a Ash que estaba parado sobre el panel de control - ¿Pero qué pretendes hacer?

Ash sonrió - ¡Hacerte volar! - enterró el arma en el panel provocando una explosión.

- ¡Aaaaa! - ambos gritaron.

- ¡ASH! - Misty vio como Ash caía muy asustada.

Pidgeot voló hacia Ash atrapándolo, lo dejo en el suelo con cuidado.

Rojo 3 cayó fuera del teatro

Rojo 2 se dio cuenta - !Demonios! Rojo 3 cayo, Rojo 1 vámonos, ya nos veremos las caras.

- ¡Cuidado quieren escapar! - Grito Rudy - starmi usa atactrueno

Rojo 1 reacciono - Macargo pantalla de humo.

Todos empezaron a toser - Flygon usa ráfaga - Drew logro despejar el humo, pero ellos ya habían desaparecido - ¡Demonios!

Misty corrió con Ash - Ash, Ash reacciona - Lo tomo entre sus brazos - Estas bien.

Ash tosió - si ¿y tú? ¿te encuentras bien?

Misty le brotaron unas lágrimas - si Ash ¿pero y tú?

Ash tosió otra vez - Bien solo unos rasguños, ya sabes nunca es nada grave

Misty sonrió sin dejar de llorar - ahí Ash me habías espantado - Misty lo abrazo fuertemente mientras lloraba.

- _¡Y así fue! como Atlennahuatl y Aurora echaron de la antigua ciudad a un grupo de saqueadores_.

El público se levantó gritando y aplaudiendo, chiflidos y aplausos se oían con uno que otro grito diciendo "BRAVO"

Misty miro a Ash muy sonrojada - ¿Atlennahuatl?

Ash rio doblándose un poco por el dolor - Creo que tus hermanas buscan sacarle beneficio a todo

Se cerró el telón, Misty ayudo a Ash para que se levantara - ¡Aaaaa! - se quejó Ash

-¿Que tienes?

- Nada es solo que me duele un poco la pierna, creo que me lastime en la batalla.

Misty y Ash se quedaron viendo olvidándose de todo.

Melodi aclaro la garganta - ¡¿Y cuánto tiempo pretenden quedarse así?!

Ash y Misty reaccionaron desviando la mirada, en eso llego pikachu - ¡pikachu! amigo, ven lo mejor será agradecerle al publico

Todo el elenco salió para recibir los aplausos y agarrados de la mano agradecieron al público.

En la noche Ash estaba sentado, mientras que Misty le curaba las heridas en el rostro - La obra estuvo bien ¡pero mañana es el verdadero reto! ¿Verdad pikachu? mañana lucharemos por la medalla ¡SIIIII! - Levanto el brazo celebrando - ¡Ahí!

- ¡Que no te muevas! -lo regaño Misty.

Pikachu palmeo a Ash - pi pika chu

A pesar de un agitado día Ash ya está listo para el siguiente duelo, pero que es lo que depara la batalla, eso es algo que nadie sabe esta historia continuara...


	19. Chapter 19

Bien despues de una larga ausencia e aqui el capitulo 19, si bueno se q tarde, pero es q e estado ocupado con las reediciones de este fic y me habia propuesto primero terminar la reedicion, antes que seguir, pero debido a que **yoleecThor y netokastillo **me dijeron que esperaban este capitulo decidi darle una pausa a la reedicion, bueno aqui esta adelante lean

* * *

Capítulo 19: Las chicas en batalla

_Hoy por fin después de muchos contratiempos y favores involuntarios, ha llegado el gran día, Ash y sus amigos pelearan por la medalla de gimnasio _

Ash empujaba su frente contra la de Max - ¡Yo!

Max empujo más - No ¡yo!

_Bueno, si es que dejan de pelear entre ellos primero_

Ash se separó dejando caer a Max - Vamos Max es mejor si yo peleo primero

Max se levantó - No Ash, yo quiero aprender por ensayo y error, además ya te he visto combatir muchas veces

-Haaa, vamos yo primero – Se quejó suplicante

Max se cruzó de brazos - ¡No!

Brock golpeo la mesa con las palmas - ¡Bueno ya me hartaron! ¡Primero acaben de desayunar y luego decidan! ¡ ¿Quieren?!

Misty comía plácidamente, sin poner atención a la discusión de Ash y Lily estaba sentada junto a ella - Dime Misty ¿así es siempre? Ash - Le pregunto en secreto

- No, abecés es peor

Daisy parecía sorprendida de la respuesta - No inventes, no sabía que mi cuñadito era así

Melodi que iba llegando al comedor escucho el comentario de Daisy- ¿Quién dices que es tu cuñado?

- Quien más, Ash el novio de Misty

Melodi y Misty se exaltaron - ¡Él no es su/mi novio! -Gritaron ambas

Melodi sonrió de forma traviesa - Oye, Ash

Ash miro a Melodi – ¿Si? -Melodi lo miro detenidamente - ¿Qué pasa?

Melodi lo miro sorprendida – Nada, es solo que creí que estabas lastimado, pero mírate pareciera que no te hubiera pasado nada - Le sujeto el rostro

Ash tomo las manos de Melodi para que lo soltará - Pues sí, así siempre me pasa, verdad Misty

Misty cruzó los brazos y desvío la mirada - Si claro

Brock se rasco la cien con su dedo índice - Valla, no sé qué es peor el que estén peleando por el o que él ni se entere ¿no crees May?

May saboreo su cereal - No lo sé, a mí lo que me interesa saber ¿es quién es el líder del gimnasio?

Drew la miro sorprendido - Y ¿ese repentino interés en la batalla?

- ¡Que! no es eso, sino que así estos dos podrán pelear en otro lado - Señalo a Max y a Ash

Drew suspiro - Ya decía yo

Lily trono los dedos - Es cierto, ya debe estar aquí

Violeta se levantó - Si vamos a ver si ya está listo

Ash se levantó de golpe - Rápido pikachu, si ganamos podremos pelear primero - Pikachu salió corriendo junto con Ash

- Oye eso es trampa - Se quejó Max, mientras corría tras el

Drew también se levantó - ¡Esperen! yo también quiero pelear primero

Dawn sonrió divertida - Al parecer Drew también se comporta como niño

May suspiro - Si

Brock soltó una pequeña risa - Sera mejor que vallamos

Melodi se levantó emocionada –Claro, quiero apoyar a Ashi - Salió corriendo tras de Ash

Lily coloco su mano en el hombro de Misty – Valla, o sabía que tenías competencia

Misty rio confiada - Hasta creen, Ash es tan tonto que no sabe distinguir entre interés y coquetería

Violeta sonrió levantando su dedo índice - Bueno al menos ya estas acostumbrada

Misty suspiro – Pues…

Ash regreso corriendo - Misty que esperas tenemos que ir por la medalla - La tomo de la mano - Vamos, vamos hay que darnos prisa

- Ya voy, ya voy

- Cuñadito - Hablo Violeta

Ash freno - ¿Si?

Lily miro a Ash - Ósea al menos saben quién o en donde está el líder del gimnasio

Ash se quedó pensando - ¿Mmm? ahora q lo dices, no tengo idea

- ¡AHÍ!

Misty se enfureció - ¡Que acaso jamás dejaras de ser un despistado!

Ash puso sus manos para protegerse – perdóname me gano la emoción

Lily sonrió - Ahí bueno ya, yo te guiare

Ash miro a su "cuñada" - Enserio que bien así llegare antes que todos, a la carga

- Pika chu pi

Las hermanas de Misty guiaban a todos - Muy bien ya casi llegamos solo debemos ir nuevamente al basamento y así llegaremos a la plataforma de batalla

- Y que estamos esperando - Max salió corriendo

May trato de detenerlo pero no lo alcanzo - ¡Espera Max! no corras

Tracey rio rascándome la nuca - Al parecer Max se ha juntado mucho con Ash - Casi todo dos asintieron ante el comentario

Dawn intervino - Vamos chicos no creo que Ash siga siendo así de impulsivo y aniñado - Volteo a ver a Ash - Verdad Ash ¿mmm? ¿Ash?

Ash salió corriendo tras de Max - ¡Rápido chicos hay que darnos prisa!

Drew salió corriendo - ¡Espera yo quiero ir primero!

Brock miro a Dawn - ¿Que decías?

Dawn rio nerviosa y algo avergonzada - Creo que me equivoque

May agacho la cabeza - Y ahora también Drew - Suspiro

- Dawn no te ofendas pero creo que no conoces a Ash lo suficiente - Comento Tracey que caminaba junto a Daisy

- Creo que sí, eso solo le corresponde a Misty - Comento Dawn

Misty se cruzó de brazo - "Si como no" - Levantó su mirada de forma orgullosa

Melodi sonrió - Bien chicos ¡vamos ahí que alcanzarlo! - Salió corriendo- Aaaash espérame

Misty se enfureció, siguió caminando dando fuertes pisotones y con los hombros tensos

Tracey se asustó - ¿Es idea mía? o Misty está enojada

Brock sonrió nervioso - No lo sé, pero por seguridad mantengan su distancia

Violeta coloco sus manos en su cintura - Ahí mi hermaniux se complica mucho

Todos siguieron avanzando hasta llegar al basamento, subieron las escaleras y al llegar Max se quedó impresionado de la vista que ofrecía la altura, el como todos no la había podido disfrutar antes, debido a que cuando llegaron de inmediato se concentraron en la obra

Max miraba sorprendido el lugar - ¡Guau! esto es sorprendente

De pronto alguien se acervo a Max - Hola

Max volteo encontrándose con un desconocido - ¿Mmm? hola

El chico lo saludo - Mucho gusto, supongo que eres uno de los retadores ¿no?

Max asintió - Así es pero aún faltan mis amigos que están...

- Haaaaa - Ash llego corriendo - ¡Esperen! ya estamos aquí

Drew venía de tras de Ash - Si ya llegamos – ambos se pararon frente a él sin una gota de sudor y con su respiración normal, cosa que le sorprendió a Max ya que había sido una larga carrera

El desconocido sonrió y les dio la mano - Hola soy Jorge, líder del gimnasio playacar (playa del Carmen) mucho gusto –

Ash, Drew y Max saludaron - Hola

Melodi llego con ellos junto con Misty, May y Dawn - Hola mucho gusto

Jorge camino entre los chicos para recibir a Melodi - Hola señorita - La saludo de forma coqueta - Y dime tú también combatirás - Le toma la mano

Melodi le sonrió - No pero el si - Señalo a Ash – Él es tu retador

Ash dio unos pasos al frente - Así es, mucho gusto

- Si hola - Contesto cortante, para seguir hablando con Melodi - Pero dime cuál es tu nombre

Ash sonrió - Ha yo soy Ash Ketchum ella es Misty, él es Drew, ella su novia May, él es Max, ella Dawn, ella es Melodi y ellos son… - Iba a presentar a los más grandes pero no los encontró – Hey ¿dónde están Tracey y Brock?

Jorge no presto atención más que en una cosa - Con que Melodi que lindo nombre

Max toco el hombro de Jorge – Si, no quiero interrumpir, pero quisiera tener mi batalla

- ¡Oh claro! Melodi yyy los demás, síganme por favor

May se acercó con Misty - Oye ya viste, parece que a Jorge le interesa Melodi y Ash ni en cuenta - Miro a Ash que estaba con una gran sonrisa

- Si pero aun así estoy enojada con el

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

Ash y Drew regresaron con ellas, las tomaron de la mano llevándolas al borde del basamento, Ash le señalo hacia el mar, donde en la costa más lejana había unas ruinas - Mira Misty son las ruinas antiguas - No la había soltado, mientras le seguía señalado las lejanas ruinas

Drew abrazaba a May - Ya viste el color turquesa del mar - Tomo a May de la cintura y la beso con delicadeza, incomodando un poco a Ash y a Misty quienes se sonrojaron

Jorge se acercó con ellos – Si, las ruinas son impresionantes, de hecho quisiera que fuéramos, después de las batallas ¿qué les parece?

- Ahí, tu siempre queriendo ir a esas ruinas - Se escuchó la voz de Lily detrás de todos

Jorge la miro sorprendido – ¡Chicas! creí que se quedarían en la casa

Violeta dio un paso al frente - Si pero queremos ver como pelea mi hermana y mi cuñadito junto con sus amigos

- Valla eso no lo esperaba, con que cuñado - Se acercó a Tracey - Felicidades ¿cuál es tu novia Daisy o Violeta?

Tracey se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza - No ninguna de las dos

- Ahí no, yo me refería a Misty y a Ash

Ash golpeo su frente con su mano - No de nuevo

Misty y Melodi se exaltaron nuevamente - ¡Él no es mi/su novio! - Gritaron desde su lugar

Jorge miro atento a Misty y a Ash - No ¿y entonces esa mano? ¿Qué?

Ash y Misty se miraron, dándose cuenta que seguían tomados de la mano, Ash se sonrojo y sonrió nervioso sin soltarla - Es que la sujete para que no se cayera

Misty lo soltó molesta - ¡Así! pues no tienes que andarme cuidado

- ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa Misty? ahora que te hice

Misty le dio la espalda - ¡Nada! solo déjame en paz

Dawn los miro sonriendo algo burlona - Pues sí parecen novios

Melodi se cruzó de brazos, mientras que Jorge trato de calmar las cosas - Bueno que les parece si iniciamos

- ¡Genial! yo primero - Pidió Ash

Drew se colocó frente Ash - ¡Ha no! eso sí que no, esta vez seré yo el primero

Max salto frente a ellos - ¡Oigan me tocaba a mí!

Dawn, May y Misty se desesperaron - **¡YAAAA!** - Les gritaron fastidiadas

Tracey intervino - Bueno que les parece si Jorge decide

Jorge golpeo su palma con su puño - ¡Claro! en ese caso iniciare con las señoritas - Se acercó tomando las manos de Dawn, May y Misty

Ash y Drew se enojaron - Oye, oye esas manos

Jorge las soltó - Lo ciento, en fin quien será mi primera oponente

- Misty que te parece si empiezo yo

- ¡Claro May! y después ¿tu Dawn?

Dawn asintió - De acuerdo ¿listas?

Las tres juntaron sus manos – Si ¡Hagámoslo!

Jorge y May caminaron al campo de batalla que estaba en medio del basamento, Jorge le dio la mano a May para - Será una pelea d ¿te parece bien?

- ¡Claro! - Camino al extremo derecho del campo

Jorge sonrío, al pararse en su lado del campo - ¿Lista? ¡Haya vamos!

May levantó una ceja al no entender - ¿Eh?

Jorge presiono con su pie un botón en el suelo, Que activo un sistema que elevo los extremos del campo de batalla (donde se paran los entrenadores) May se asustó - ¿Que está pasando?

Jorge sonrió ante la sorpresa de May - Es así como se pelea en mi gimnasio, las plataformas están a 10 metros del campo de batalla y a unos 100 metros del piso y estos pilares es el único lugar donde se pueden parar los pokemon

- ¿Mmm? ¿Cuáles pilares?

- Huy, no lo active - Apretó otro botón y del suelo salieron unos pilares que cubrían casi todo el campo

Mientras los demás veían desde abajo muy atentos, Ash miraba sorprendido - ¡Guau!

Max se cubrió del sol con su mano – Si, no esperaba eso

- Esto va a ser genial, verdad pikachu - Pikachu sonrió - Ya quiero que sea mi batalla

Drew sonrió colocándose unas gafas para el sol, para así poder ver la batalla - Si va a ser genial, sobre todo con los pokemon tipo volador

Violeta sonrió - Si a Jorgis le encantan los pokemon tipo volador

Dawn estaba pensativa - ¡Ya se! - Trono los dedos

Brock miro a Dawn extrañado - ¿Qué pasa? Dawn

Dawn tomo una de sus pokebolas - Ambipom sal, - Ambipom salió y se paró frente a Dawn - Bien pon atención a la batalla, porque nos toca a nosotros después de May - Ambipom sonrió y con su cola hizo sombra para poder ver

Brock entendió la idea de Dawn - Oh ya veo, espero que aprendan algo

Tracey veía algo preocupado hacia arriba - Espero que May esté bien

Drew compartía esa mirada - Yo sé que podrá

Misty sonrió - Si ella es fuerte podrá lograrlo

Ash se acerca a Misty - Hey Misty

A Misty se le desapareció esa sonrisa - ¿Qué quieres Ash?

Ash la miro preocupado - Ten mucho cuidado - Pidió con un auténtico tono de preocupación - Ha esa altura se puede perder fácilmente el equilibrio, solo recuérdalo por favor

Misty lo miro seria – Sabes, no recuerdo haberte pedido consejo

A Ash le molesto la contestación de Misty - ¡De acuerdo! como quieras, vamos pikachu - Le dio la espalda y se alejó

Melodi sonrío con malicia y Daisy había escuchado la pequeña discusión de Misty así que se acercó - Valla

Misty la miro - ¿Qué?

- Dime ahora por que discutieron

Misty se cruzó de brazos - ¡No discutimos!

- ¿Entonces? por qué te enojaste con él, anda dime

- ¡No estamos enojados!

- Hermanita estás loca

En ese momento estaba a punto de iniciar la batalla d May

Jorge tomo una pokebola - Bien comencemos ¡quetzal yo te elijo!

- ¿Quetzal? ¿Que pokemon es ese? - Saco su pokedex

En el pokedex apareció el pokemon era de un color verde algo obscuro, grande del tamaño de un pidgeot estándar y con una larga cola que se dividía en dos - _Quetzal el pokemon pájaro antiguo, este pokemon es descendiente de quetzactl uno de los 5 pájaros que representaban los puntos cardinales en la antigüedad, sus dos colas además de adornar su vuelo, le permiten maniobrar y atacar a gran velocidad_

May cerro el pokedex - Mmm al parecer es muy fuerte, tendré cuidado - Preparo su pokebola - Bien voy a necesitar estar al nivel ¡beautifly sal de ahí!

El Juez de la batalla se encontraba en una plataforma aparte - ¿Listos? ¡Comiencen!

May se apresuró a tomar la delantera - Beautifly usa tornado - La fuerte corriente de aire alcanzo rápidamente a quetzal, pero estas no lograron moverlo

Jorge sonrió - Muy bien, mi turno ¡Quetzal! usa tala arboles - El frente de las alas de quetzal se ilumino y al avanzar corto el tornado

May se sorprendió - ¡¿Qué?! ¡Cuidado beautifly! esquívalo - Beautifly se elevó poco antes de que fuera alcanzada por el ataque, pero con la fuerza que paso desestabilizo a beautifly

May se preocupó - ¡El ataque es muy fuerte! beautifly usa lanza hilo - Quetzal estaba de espaldas y fue atrapado por el lanza hilo de beautifly - ¡Sí! ahora utiliza viento plateado

- ¡Quetzal camuflaje! - De repente quetzal desapareció

- ¡A donde se fue!

Jorge sonrió - ¡Ahora usa ilusión! - Sobre el campo apareció un gigantesco quetzal

Beautifly quedo inmóvil del miedo -¡Ahí no! beautifly tranquilízate, trata de usar viento plateado - Beautifly no se movió

- Muy bien ¡ahora quetzal! - Quetzal atravesó la ilusión golpeando a beautifly - Bien terminemos con esto, quetzal usa ¡Lluvia de plumas! - Las alas de quetzal comenzaron a brillar y al agitarlas cientos de plumas envueltas en un brillo blanco salieron de sus alas dirigiéndose a beautifly

- ¡Contra ataca con viento plateado! - Beautifly logro dispersar el ataque - Bien hecho ahora usa somnífera

- ¡Quetzal usa tributo al cielo!

- ¿Qué? Haa - De pronto quetzal se ilumino y desapareció - Y ahora donde está, mantente alerta beautifly

Jorge miraba atento cada movimiento de Beautifly - ¡Ahora quetzal usa ala de acero! - De la nada algo impacto a beautifly mandándolo a uno de los pilares – Ja, bien hecho

El juez levantó el banderín del lado de Jorge - Beautifly no puede continuar, el ganador es quetzal

- Ahí no, beautifly regresa lo hiciste muy bien descansa

Mientras tanto abajo veían la batalla, Ash miro sorprendido al quetzal de Jorge - Valla, no creía que realmente fueran tan fuertes y no solo eso esa técnica de tributo no la esperaba - Se quedó pensando

Max se acercó a Brock - Oye Brock ¿que son es esa técnica de tributo?

- Son técnicas que desarrollaron para diferentes tipos de pokemon y según su elemento dan algo y reciben otra cosa, en este caso el tributo al cielo le da al pokemon una velocidad máxima tanto que es casi imposible verlo, pero a cambio de fuerza vital

- Eso quiere decir que pierden poder

Ash intervino - Así es, esa técnica es muy poderosa y dota a los pokemon de capacidades sobrenaturales, pero una vez que el efecto acaba, los pokemons se quedan totalmente vulnerables

Misty miro preocupad a su amiga - Esto es malo

Drew veía de forma sería y apretando los dientes - _Vamos May tu puedes_ - Pensó preocupado

Mientras tanto May decidía cuál sería su siguiente movimiento - ¡Ya se! blaziken sal por favor - May lanzo la pokebola, blaziken salió y se colocó en uno de los pilares - Bien es hora de que esta batalla de un giro

El juez levantó ambas banderillas - ¡Continúen!

- Quetzal usa lluvia de plumas

- Blaziken esquívalo y usa ataque rápido! - El ataque golpeo el pilar donde se encontraba, blaziken salto atacando a quetzal

- ¡Quetzal esquívalo! - Quetzal uso lo último de su súper velocidad para esquivar el ataque - Rayos está muy expuesto,

May sonrió - Al parecer está débil, bien es mi oportunidad - Blaziken usa lanza llamas

- Quetzal doble equipo - Con el doble equipo evadió el ataque

May reacciono rápido - Blaziken usa giro fuego - El ataque dio de lleno, mandando a quetzal contra uno de los pilares

- Quetzal no puede continuar - Declaro el juez dándole la victoria a blaziken

Jorge regreso a quetzal a su pokebola - Muy bien, veamos como terminara esto absol es hora

Jorge libero a su pokemon el cual se paro sobre otro de los pilares - Absol usa danza de espadas – Absol lo obedeció potencializando sus ataques

May se dio cuenta así que decidió hacer lo mismo - Blaziken ¡día soleado! - La técnica lleno de energía a blaziken

- Absol usa corte falso - El ataque no tenía punto de origen, así que al llegar tomo por sorpresa a blaziken

May se preocupó al haber sido un golpe directo - Adelante blaziken usa patada de fuego - Blaziken se repuso, brinco para alcanzar a Absol que estaba 5 pilares más adelante

- Absol esquívalo - Trato de evitar el ataque, pero blaziken lo hizo perder el equilibrio

- ¡Ahora! ¡Mega patada!

- ¡Oh no! absol - El ataque golpeo directamente, provocando un daño considerable - Absol tu puedes, aguanta - Absol había caído en un pilar, pero se levantó listo para continuar - Prepárate absol usa viento cortante - Absol lanzo el ataque directo hacia blaziken

- Esquiva - Blaziken esquivo el ataque, pero absol reacciono adivinado su siguiente movimiento y lanzando otro ataque, mandando a blaziken contra los pilares

- ¡No blaziken! aguanta

- Absol termínalo con viento cortante

- Blaziken salta - Blaziken dio un salto tan alto que esquivo el ataque de absol

Jorge comenzó a sentir la presión - Absol corte falso

- Blaziken anillo de fuego - Absol se impactó contra el anillo de fuego - Blaziken termínalo con un elegante lanza llamas - Absol recibió de lleno el ataque, quedando inconsciente sobre uno de los pilares

- Absol ya no puede continuar, May es la ganadora

- Si, que bien gane jaja

Las plataformas descendieron, Drew corrió para recibir a May- May felicidades

- Gracias Drew – Poco antes de que la plataforma llegara al suelo May salto, para ser atrapada por Drew

Al recibirla Drew la abrazo y la beso

Dawn paso por detrás de ellos – Bien mientras ustedes están con eso, yo voy a subir

Jorge se acercó a ellos, aclaro la garganta para hacerse notar por la linda pareja – Bien no quisiera interrumpir pero bueno May aquí está tu medalla, es la medalla basamento - Le entrego una medalla con la forma del basamento piramidal

May soltó una de sus manos que abrazaban a Drew para tomar la medalla – Gracias – volvió a besar a Drew

Todos se acercaron con ellos - Felicidades fue buena pelea - Comento Melodi

Misty miro a Dawn con preocupación - ¿Estas lista?

- Si eso creo

Ash se acercó y le sonrió - Tranquila Dawn, solo recuerda lo que te dije

- Claro Ash, gracias

- Buena suerte - Le deseo Max

Ambas plataformas se elevaron, Dawn se sintió un poco nerviosa por la altura - Ahí, no creí que estuviera tan alto

Jorge sonrío - Que pasa ¿te asusta?

- No, solo me preocupa un poco la altura, bien comencemos

- Bien adelante, mankey sal de ahí - Veamos si Ash tenía razón, ambipom a escena - Ambipom brinco de la plataforma a uno de los pilares

- Interesante, esto va ser muy bueno

El juez levanto los banderines - ¡Comiencen!

- Mankey ¡cola de hierro!

- Evádelo - Ambipom salto para esquivar, provocando que el ataque impactara contra un pilar

- Ambipom, usa ataque de estrellas

- ¡Defiende con ataque de arena! - Cuando los ataques chocaron, la arena se dispersó impidiendo poder ver algo - Mankey prepárate

- Ambipom usa híper rayo - El ataque salió de entre la arena dirigiéndose a mankey

- Mankey ¡agilidad! - Mankey salto de un pilar a otro evadiendo el híper rayo - Continúa avanzando - Mankey se acercó cada vez más - Ahora usa cola de hierro - A poca distancia se lanzó hacia ambipom para atacar

- Protección - Mankey golpeo la protección, con el golpe reboto quedando indefenso - ¡Ahora usa doble golpe! - Aprovechando que mankey se mantenía en el aire indefenso, ambipom salto acertando los dos golpes, provocando que mankey retrocediera - Bien hecho

- Mankey ¿estás bien? - Mankey asintió - Ven, veamos cómo termina esto

- De acuerdo, ambipom ahora usa puño de hielo

- Mankey golpe centrado - Ambos pokemon corrieron y ambos ataques colisionaron, mankey salió disparado hacia a un pilar y ambipom voló por los aires

Jorge y Dawn miraron fijamente a sus pokemon

Dawn al ver que tan alto estaba ambipom encontró su oportunidad - Aguanta ahí y combina ataque de estrellas con mega puño - Ambipom lanzo su ataque de estrellas que por la caída lo rodearon, su cola comenzó a brillar dejando una estela de luz y al ir cayendo ambipom parecía un cometa entre una lluvia de estrellas

Jorge veía atento la combinación de Dawn - Con que eres coordinadora, bien mankey usa ira - Mankey al escucharlo se tornó rojizo, mientras que ambipom se acercaba cada vez más - ¡Ahora! lanza arena y usa puño de fuego - A poca distancia de que ambipom lo alcanzara, Mankey lanzo con todas sus fuerzas la arena, salto con el puño por delante atravesando la arena, estas combinación parecían cuerpos celeste a punto de colisionar y cuando ambas fuerzas chocaron se produjo una fuerte explosión

- ¡Ambipom!

- ¡Mankey! - Cuando se volvió hacer todo visible, se podía ver a ambos pokemon noqueados

- Ninguno de los pokemon pude continuar esto es un empate - Declaro el juez

Mientras tanto todos los que estaban abajo quedaron sorprendidos

- Pero ¿por qué los dos perdieron? - Pregunto Max

- No lo sé, pero fueron sorprendentes combinaciones - Comento May

Melodi miraba sorprendida a los amigos de Ash - Guau, no creí que pelearan así de hermoso

- Es que aquí todos somos coordinadores excepto Ash, Misty y claro Max así que al atacar no solo atacamos y ya, sino que hacemos que se vea bien - Aclaro Drew

Brock asintió - Si, eso es muy cierto

Ash sonrió ante la situación - Jaja sí, pero lo que llevo a que esto fuera un empate y no una derrota fue que Jorge es entrenador y no coordinador

Max no entendió - ¿He? ¿Cómo?

- Si mira, los coordinadores hacen las cosas más bonitas, mas adornadas, pero la técnica y estrategia nos pertenece a los entrenadores, no creas que el hizo eso solo para que se viera bien

- ¿A no?

Ash rio por la sorpresa de Max - Claro que no, el fuego se combate con fuego ¿no? así que el combatió una combinación con otra y compenso fuerzas ya que si solo hubiera atacado con el puño de fuego hubiera perdido sin remedio

- Mmm creo que entiendo

- Mira como ambipom iba en caída libre el ataque tomo más fuerza, por eso Jorge primero uso ira para poder compensar la fuerza extra y la arena fue para que el ataque de estrellas no hicieran daño extra y a decir verdad ni lo tocaron así que, todo quedo en el golpe y como las fuerzas se igualaron

- Terminaron en empate

May entendió la idea - Haa ya entiendo

Melodi se acercó a Ash tomándolo del brazo - Ash, realmente te estas convirtiendo en todo un maestro pokemon, cuando me das unas clases privadas - Le dijo en tono bajo y muy dulce

Ash sonrió - Cuando quieras - Sonrió volviendo a ver hacia arriba

Melodi se acercó a Misty, quien estaba un poco retirada de Ash - Ya oíste

Misty la miro sin darle importancia - Que lo de las clases, supongo que te hacen falta

May se sorprendió de la respuesta que Misty había dado - Misty ¿te sientes bien? acaso no estas

- Molesta, claro que no, por cierto Melodi, Ash no entiende las indirectas, así que si le pediste unas clases, eso te va dar clase solo eso

- ¿E en serio?

En eso Dawn regreso a su pokemon - Ambipom estuviste fantástico, ahora descansa

Jorge también regreso a su pokemon - Bien hecho amigo, Dawn eres buena pero ahora veamos qué vas hacer ante este pokemon, zotzetor es tu turno

- Veamos que pokemon es ese - Dawn saco su pokedex

El pokedex mostraba a un murciélago de buen tamaño, color azul con plateado - Zotzetor es la última evolución de zot este pokemon murciélago se le conoce como el espíritu nocturno le gusta viajar por la noche durante horas y con sus alas es capaz de cortar el viento al volar

Dawn cerro el pokedex - Al parecer es todo un pokemon obscuro, incluso me asusta muy bien dodrio a escena, bien prepara te ahí q acabar con esto

- ¡COMIENCEN! - Dijo el juez en voz alta dando la señal de inicio

- Dodrio triple ataque - Dodrio lanzo el ataque tan rápido como escucho la orden

- Esquívalo - Zotzetor se elevó esquivando el ataque

- Agh, bien usa agilidad - Dodrio corrió a toda velocidad, saltando de un pilar a otro

- Zotzetor bola de sombra - El ataque fue inútil, ya que todos los ataques fueron evadidos por dodrio

Dawn sonrió ante lo efectivo de la agilidad de su pokemon - Salta y usa pico taladro

- ¡Usa ráfaga! - Zotzetor extendió sus alas y al agitarlas salieron dos fuertes ráfagas golpeando a dodrio, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio

Dawn se preocupó - ¡No dodrio!

- Ahora ataque rápido - Solo se escuchó un silbido y en menos de un parpadeo había acertado el golpe

- ¡Que! no dodrio - Ante el ataque zotzetor se mantuvo cerca

- Bien hecho ahora ter...

Dawn lo interrumpió - Sujétalo dodrio y usa acupuntura - Dodrio sujeto a zotzetor y comenzó a golpearlo con sus picos

- ¡¿Pero qué ataque es ese?!

- Ahora usa triple ataque - Dodrio remato su combinación, mandando a zotzetor contra uno de los pilares que ya estaba roto - Bien ahora usa agilidad y pico taladro

Al saltar Jorge sonrío - Creí que ya habíamos pasado por esto, zotzetor ráfaga - Zotzetor estaba a punto de atacar, pero al abrir las alas se paralizo, recibiendo de lleno el ataque, quedando inconsciente

- Zotzetor, no puede continuar la ganadora es Dawn

- Si, jaja bien hecho dodrio - Dodrio se acercó - Jaja ganamos gracias, gracias, gracias - Abraza a su pokemon mientras la plataforma descendía

- Valla, logro perfeccionarlo - Comento Ash emocionado

Max se acercó con el - Ash ¿qué fue lo que paso?

- Lo que sucede es que Dawn perfecciono una técnica, desarrollada por ella misma - Aclaro Brock

- ¿Y cuál es esa técnica? - Pregunto Melodi

Ash sonrió - Pues acupuntura

Tracey se quedó pensando - No espera, eso no es un ataque, sino un método para... hoooo

Drew asintió - Guau sí que es ingeniosa

- ¡Que! no entiendo - Dijo Max

Misty se fastidio del asunto - Ahí es esto - Se acercó a Ash

Ash estaba cruzado de brazos, pero al verla acercarse, soltó los brazos - ¿Misty? ¿Qué vas hacer? no, no espera ¡Misty!

Misty apretó el hombro izquierdo de Ash, dejándole inmóvil el brazo izquierdo

- ¿Pero cómo? es que no entiendo

Ash traía el brazo izquierdo dormido sin poderlo mover - Lo que sucede es que Dawn se dio cuenta que los picos de dodrio son tan finos como las agujas de acupuntura, pero más letales así que cuando ordena este movimiento dodrio pica ciertos puntos que lastiman los nervios, dejando inmóviles ciertos músculos, así - Señalo su brazo - Pero creo que tuvo mucha suerte

- ¿Así? ¿Por qué?

- Porque zotzetor es un pokemon nuevo - Dijo Dawn quien iba llegando con ellos

- Ho

- Y dodrio no sabía con exactitud donde golpear, pero conoce los puntos de casi todos los pokemon

- ¿Y cómo es que recuerda tanto? - Cuestiono Melodi

Dawn sonrió y acaricio a dodrio - ¿Has oído la frase 2 cabezas son mejor que una? Pues es cierta y con tres es todavía mejor

Ash asintió, con su brazo colgado sin moverse

- ¿Y a ti q te paso? - Dawn se inclinó para mirar el brazo de Ash

- ¡Misty! eso fue lo que paso

Dawn se enderezo con una sonrisa y rascándose la nuca – Ahí, creo que te dio un corto circuito

Pikachu miro curioso a Ash - Pika

Ash se rasco la cien con su dedo índice - ¿Un corto circuito?

Pikachu sonrió - Piiikachuuuuu - Soltó una descarga sobre Ash

- Haaaaaaa - Ash cayó al suelo, todo chamuscado

- No esa clase de descarga pikachu - Le aclaro Dawn

- Pi pika chu - Sonrió apenado con su pata en la nuca

- Eso me dolió - Se levantó

- Misty ¿cuándo aprendiste a hacer eso? - Le pregunto Brock

- Bueno yo le he enseñado algunas cosas durante el viaje - Contesto Dawn

- Genial ahora no solo me preocupo que me golpees, sino también que me duermas por partes - Le reprocho Ash a Misty

Misty se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada - Pues a ver si así tienes más cuidado con lo que haces - Comenzó a caminar - Bien es mi turno, adiós

- ¡Espera! ¡Misty!

Max miro a Dawn curioso - ¿Y realmente puedes paralizar a la gente con un solo toque?

Dawn le sonrió - Bueno si, pero solo si tocas en el punto preciso, por ejemplo las piernas se paralizan si presionas un costado de la cadera, así - Justo paso Ash frente a ellos

- Haaaa - A Ash se le durmió la pierna y cayendo sin poder meter las manos - ¡Espera Misty! - Alzo la cara para hablarle

Misty se detuvo y lo miro - ¡Que quieres Ash!

Ash se levantó como pudo, empezó a brincar en un pie y con el brazo que no tenía dormido tomo una pokebola en estado mini, se acercó un poco más y al momento que brinco le lanzo la pokebola

Misty la atrapo - ¿Mmm pero que es?

Ash se tambaleaba en un pie - Ahí, ahí, ahí - Siguió brincando sin poder detenerse hasta que cayó a los pies de Misty - Haaa, como que, que es, es un pokemon y es tuyo úsalo si es que se pone difícil

Misty le dio la espalda y sonrió, Ash se quedó en el suelo sin poderse mover - De nada heeee - Le digo en tono molesto

- ¿Qué fue lo que le diste? - Pregunto Tracey que miraba como se alejaba Misty

- ¡Le di un pokemon!

May miraba atenta hacia las plataformas - Me pregunto ¿cómo será esta pelea? debe ser buena

Ash seguía en el suelo sin que nadie le prestara atención - Oigan

- Espero que le vaya bien, ya que no está en su elemento - Comento Max

Drew asintió - Eso es cierto

- Oigan chicos podri...

- Si, pero veamos que pasa - Comento Brock muy interesado por lo que podría pasar

- ¡PODRÍAN AYUDARME! - Grito Ash ya molesto, en eso sintió que lo levantan - ¿Mmm? - Volteó a ver quién lo ayudaba - Melodi

- Yo te ayudo Ash - Le dijo en un tono muy dulce

Misty subía a la plataforma cuando vio como Melodi ayudaba a Ash - ¡Ash eres un tonto! - Apretó los puños

Después ambas plataformas se elevaron - Lista

- Claro que si - Misty tomo su pokebola de atracción

Jorge lanzo su pokebola - Bien, metagross adelante

- Corsola yo te elijo - Corsola se paró en uno de los pilares

- Comiencen

- Corsola cañón de picos - El ataque no surtió efecto - Aaagh

- Metagross fisura Metagross golpeo uno de los pilares, provocando que varios se desplomaran entre ellos el de Corsola

- ¡Rápido corsola sal de ahí! - Corsola brinco de un pilar a otro los cuales se iban derrumbando y al brincar a otro fue atacada por metagross

- Ahora Metagross garra de acero

- ¡Corsola usa contra ataque! - El ataque le reboto a metagross provocándose daño a si mismo

- _A pesar de usar contra ataque, corsola recibe daño, debo hacer algo para acabar con esto_ - Pensó desesperada

- Metagross, usa cañón de luz - Metagross empezó a cargar el ataque - ¡Ahora! - Lanzo el ataque

- Corsola barrera de luz - El ataque de metagross fue desviado, pero provoco una explosión muy fuerte cerca de corsola, dejándola en mal estado - ¡Corsola! - Misty se preocupó - Usa recuperación - Corsola recupero su energía

- Bien ahora terminemos con esto, metagross ¡garra de acero!

¡Corsola pulso de agua! - Justo cuando lo iba a lanzar fue golpeada por metagross, quedando inconsciente

- Corsola no puede continuar, la victoria es para metagross

Misty regreso a corsola a su pokebola - Bien hecho corsola, ahora solo descansa - Guardo la pokebola - ¿Ahora qué voy hacer? ninguno de mis pokemon puede pelear en este lugar sin estar en desventaja - Pensó frustrada

- ¡MISTY!

Misty salió de sus pensamientos - ¿Mmm? - Escucho la voz de su amigo

Ash le estaba gritando - ¡ACUÉRDATE DE TU NUEVO POKEMON!

Misty entendió el mensaje, así que tomo la pokebola, que Ash le había dado y la miro dudosa - Bien confiare en ti - Dijo En un susurro, oprimió el botón, pero al hacerse grande en la pokebola aparecieron unos grabados dorados - ¿Pero que de donde salieron estos símbolos? ¿Será bueno? Bueno no importa - No le presto más atención - Sal de ahí, yo te elijo - La pokebola se abrió, pero al liberar al pokemon, no se vio el clásico rayo blanco sino uno verde que envolvía al pokemon - Increíble

Ash al ver salir al pokemon sonrió - Si, lo sabía ella era la indicada

Drew en secreto y sin que se dieran cuenta los demás sonrió

Mientras que Misty observaba como se clarificaba el pokemon que estaba bañado en la luz

Cuando el pokemon fue revelado, Jorge quedo boquiabierto - ¡Que! ¡Imposible! quetzactl

El pokemon era similar al quetzal de Jorge, pero más grande, de tono verde un poco más claro y brilloso

Misty no entendió la sorpresa de Jorge - Bien, veamos qué podemos hacer

Jorge se apresuró hacer el primer movimiento - ¡Metagross usa cañón de luz! - Metagross disparo el ataque

- Esquívalo - Con una impresionante velocidad desapareció, dejando pasar el rayo y reapareciendo después - Jaja muy bien, a ver que ataques sabrá, bueno creo que lo dejare a la suerte, usa ala de acero

- Metagross rápido usa... - Pero antes de que pudiera dar la orden el ataque ya había llegado - ¡Que!

Misty sonrió - Si, ahora usa combate cercano - Con un serie de golpes, noqueo a metagross - Si que bien

Jorge regreso a su pokemon - Valla estoy impresionado, pero veamos ¡qué haces ahora! Salamenece sal es tu turno, muy bien comencemos salamenece usa aliento dragón

- Esquívalo - Nuevamente quetzactl desapareció sin que lo tocara el ataque - Ahora ataca con ala de acero - Quetzactl comenzó avanzar

- ¡Salamenece protección! - Salamenece comenzó a materializar su barrera, pero el ataque llega a tanta velocidad que no se cerró por completo golpeando y desestabilizando a salamenece - Usa ataque rápido

Mimético - Quetzactl imito el último ataque de salamenece protegiéndose

Salamenece choco contra la barrera de quetzactl

- Excelente ahora - Misty dio una micro pausa donde miro a quetzactl y de alguna manera al mirarse Misty quedo mira inmóvil - Destello solar - Dijo en un susurro, en eso las puntas de las plumas de quetzactl se tornaron doradas envolviendo a quetzactl en un destello dorado que al agitarlas comienzo a mandar fuertes hondas de energía golpeando los pilares y a salamenece, dejándolo inconsciente

- Salamenece no puede continuar la ganadora es Misty

Ash sonrió estaba muy conteo - Jaja que bien - Levanto el brazo que no tenía dormido pero pierde el equilibro y cayo - Ahí me dolió

- Jaja que bien - Misty estaba muy contenta tanto que brinco celebrando, pero al caer, la plataforma se empezó a tambalearse y el mecanismo que la sostenía se comenzó a colapsar

Ash miraba desde el suelo lo que estaba pasando - ¡MISTY! - De pronto Ash se paró a gran velocidad, corriendo hacia ella

Drew miro preocupado a su amigo - ¡Espera Ash que vas hacer! - Le grito Brock

Ash no lo hizo caso y siguió corriendo todavía a mayor velocidad, al llegar a los pilares brinco de uno a otro a alta velocidad subiendo cada vez más, la plataforma se estaba derrumbando hacia enfrente tirando los pilares, cuando Ash llego a la plataforma, miro a Misty que se estaba tambaleando

- ¡Ash! - Grito ella

Ash la cargo, dio otro salto dando en el aire hacia enfrente y cayendo de pie, derrapándose en el suelo - Misty ¿estás bien?

Misty lo miro, quedando atónita al ver que nuevamente la apariencia de Ash cambio sus ojos en raya como un felino, un colmillo que salía de sus labios e incluso ahora tenía unas manchas negras a lado de su ojo derecho, al reaccionar le dio una fuerte cachetada haciendo que el girara el rostro

Ash regreso la mirada a ella - Se pude saber qué demonios te pasa - Su rostro había regresado a la normalidad

- ¡QUE TU NO PIENSAS ANTES DE ACTUAR! ¡ACASO NO SABES MEDIR LA CONSECUENCIAS! ¡ESTAS LOCO TE PUDO PASAR ALGO!

- ¡QUE! ¡TODAVÍA QUE TE SALVO! ¡ME RECLAMAS POR NO PENSARLO ANTES! ¡ESTAS LOCA O QUE! ¡TU CREES QUE IBA A DEJAR QUE TE PASARA ALGO!

Misty se retorció para que Ash la soltara - ¡Déjame ya! no me hables

Ash agito la cabeza - ¡Que! - Respiro hondo - A ver, desde en la mañana estas así conmigo, se puede saber ¿qué te hice esta vez?

Misty se cruzó de brazos - Nada

Ash la miro serio - Misty sabes que sé muy bien cuando mientes, soy lento mas no tonto

- No, si eres un gran tonto, sino no te arriesgarías todo el tiempo, pareciera que te gusta ponerte en riesgo

- ¡Que! pero si solo lo hago por ayudar a los demás y te enojas por eso que quieres que deje de hacerlo

- ¡SIIII! ¡ESO ES LO QUE QUIERO! ¡NO SAVES COMO VIVO PREOCUPADA POR COMO TE ARRIESGAS!

Ash la miro sorprendido - Misty - Pronuncio su nombre en voz baja - Lo siento, no quería preocuparte, pero no podía dejar que te pasara algo - Agacho la cabeza

Quetzactl llego con ellos, parándose en el hombro de Misty - Ya déjalo - Acaricio al pokemon, tomo la pokebola de quetzactl y estiró la mano para dársela a Ash - Toma es tuya aunque me ayudo a ganar, prefiero solo usar a mis pokemon y no depender de ti, gracias

Ash negó con la cabeza y coloco su mano rechazando la pokebola - Y eso hiciste, es tuyo - Señalo al pokemon

- ¡Que! ¿Pero cómo?

- Porque te eligió a ti

- ¿Me eligió?

- Así es a y Misty

- Que quieres

- Estas enojada por haberme arriesgado ayer en la obra ¿cierto?

- Si y no solo por eso

Ash torció el cuello - Ahí ¿y ahora que hice?

- Sabes que, ya vámonos - Avanzo lo volteo a ver y le sonrío - Ya veremos cómo arreglar las cosas y...

Ash la miro atento - ¿Mmm?

- Gracias

- Jaja de nada - Corrió un poco para alcanzarla

- Oye que no estabas entumido

Ash se puso nervioso - Así es que bueno, el efecto ya paso

- Oh y sabes que paso ¿por qué se cayó esta cosa?

- Ha eso fue por el destello solar

- Oh ya veo, quetzactl regresa y por cierto que son estos símbolos - Señalo los grabados dorados que tenía la pokebola

- Muy simple son... - Misty lo miro atenta - Adiós - Salió corriendo -Jajaja

- ¡ASH KETCHUM! ¡REGRESA!

Debido al accidente todos regresaron a la casa de Jorge

Lily miraba de forma severa a Misty - Se puede saber que estabas pensando al destrozar el campo de batalla, enserio eso es cero cool

Daisy también la regañaba - Y no solo pusiste en riesgo tu vida, sino también la de los demás

Misty no atendió los regaños de sus hermanas y se acercó con Jorge - Lo siento mucho Jorge, perdóname no era mi intención destruir tu campo de batalla

Jorge solo sonrió - Tranquila, además es común que se destroce, bueno no tanto como para que se desplome la plataforma y al contrario soy yo quien te debe una disculpa, puse tu vida en riesgo, créeme lo lamento

- Bueno yo creo que lo importante es que todos están bien y que ganaron sus medallas - Comento Ash

Brock sintió - Ash tiene razón, además hoy fue muy un buen día, a pesar del accidente

- Es cierto, hoy conseguí unos dibujos muy buenos - Dijo Tracey que guardaba su libreta

- Si, pero yo no pude combatir

- Ahí Max después de tres batallas consecutivas, hay que dejar descansar a Jorge

Drew asintió - Si así mañana estará al 100 y serán mejores batallas

- Así es va ser genial ¿no crees pikachu?

- Pi pika chu

Dawn coloco su mano en su mentón - Pero yo sigo con la duda con el pokemon de Misty y cómo es que Ash pudo salvarla de es esa manera

Ash y Drew se miraron nerviosos - Bueno es queeee ¿Quién tiene hambre? - Pregunto Ash

Drew levanto la mano - ¡Yo! anden vamos a pedir una pizza

Ninguno insistió en el tema y caminaron hacia la cocina

Pero Ash antes de seguirlos noto que Melodi estaba en un rincón seria, así que se acercó a ella - ¿Que pasa Melodi?

Melodi lo miro - Nada, pero quisiera preguntarte algo

- Claro ¿qué pasa?

- Es que quisiera viajar contigo

- ¡¿Qué?!

_¿Ahora Melodi quiere acompañar a nuestro héroe? Esta historia continuara..._

* * *

**_En el dialecto maya soots quiere decir murcielago, nombre que le di a este pokemon claro que cambiany agregando letras pero de ahi salio el nombre_**


	20. Chapter 20

Hola ¿me tarde? jaja espero que no bien aquí esta el capitulo 20 ha y para aquellos que leen los reviews seguramente vieron la pregunta de **netokastillo **o si no e aquí una aclaración _quetzactl_ (El pokemon de Misty) no es legendario, solo es antiguo algo así como _aerodactyl_ pero en vez de prehistórico es prehispánico **dato importante para el desarrollo de la historia.**

* * *

Capítulo 20: Duras batallas y extraños en los alrededores

_Después de un increíble enfrentamiento y una inesperada pregunta nuestros héroes decidieron descansar a la orilla del mar_

Ash estaba con sus amigos y solo faltaba Misty - Vamos chicos díganme que hago, necesito saber que deciden, saben que por mí no hay problema - Dijo nervioso

- Si claro, pero no es por eso que nos consultas, sino para no ir solo al paredón ¿verdad? - Dijo May con un tono acusador

Ash se puso nervio, al ver que su amiga lo había descubierto - Ahí por favor, lo dices como si le tuviera miedo a Misty

- ¿Y no?

- ¡Claro que no! Lo que le tengo es pavor…

Dawn puso su mano en el hombro de Ash - Sabes tal vez deberías hablar con Misty primero

- ¡Nooo! Digo no creo que sea necesario, pero bueno ¿qué opinan?

Tracey se quedo pensando por un momento - Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con Dawn, aquí la que debería decidir es Misty, porque a los demás no nos molesta, ni nos afecta que Melodi viaje con nosotros

Ash se cruzó de brazos, Max lo vio y se rasco la cabeza - No veo el problema, si ellas se llevan muy bien

Brock sonrió - Lo que pasa es que aun eres un niño, no entiendes que el que dos mujeres como ellas se lleven bien es sinónimo de...

- Guerra - Completo Ash

Drew asintió - Es cierto

Tracey empujo a Ash para que fuera con Misty - Bueno ya, lo mejor será que le preguntes

Ash comenzó a caminar inseguro - Ok, deséenme suerte

- Suerte - Le dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

- Gracias - Camino hacia fuera de la playa

Brock al verlo más lejos miro a los demás - Ya valió

Ash caminaba hacia fuera de la playa, donde estaban las palapas, Melodi al verlo se acercó - ¡Ash!

Ash se puso nervioso al escucharla, sabía que le preguntaría que habían decidido los demás - Melodi

- ¿Y bien que te dijeron?

- Pues parece que no hay problema con ellos, solo falta Misty

- ¿Sólo faltó yo? ¿De qué? Ash

- Haaaa - Salto del susto al escuchar a Misty detrás de el

Melodi sonrió y la abrazo - De decirte que voy a viajar con ustedes

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Ahí amiga vamos a estar más tiempo juntas

- ¿Eh?

- Voy a ir con los demás - Melodi se alejó

Ash agacho la cabeza resignado - Ahí no, ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Ya voy pikachu! - Se disponía a salir corriendo cuando Misty lo sujeto

- A donde crees que vas

- ¿No escuchaste? pikachu me hablo - Justo en ese momento frente a el paso pikachu caminado despreocupado con un helado, se detuvo los miro y luego siguió su caminando, Ash se golpeó la frente con la mano - Ahí no

Misty lo miro de forma severa - Bien, explícate

- ¿Yo? pero si ella es tu amiga

- ¿Así? ¡Pues mira sabes que... - Ash cerró los ojos esperando el grito de Misty pero nunca llego - Tienes razón - Dijo Misty totalmente tranquila

Ash la miro sorprendido - ¡¿Qué?!

Misty le sonrió - Es mi amiga así que será divertido pasar tiempo con ella, ven vamos con ellos - Empezó a caminar hacia con los demás

Ash se le quedo mirando desconcertado - Muy bien me voy a volver loco o ¿no será que ya lo estoy? ¡Ahí no! - Se rasco la cabeza desesperado

- ¡ASH APRESURATE!

- Si ya voy Misty

Después poco antes de que anocheciera Ash y Max se pusieron a entrenar, Max estaba entrenando con treecko - Muy bien vamos treecko ataque rápido - Treecko salió corriendo hacia cuarx

- ¡Cuarx usa cavar! - Cuarx se ocultó bajo la arena - Ahora usa tumba de rocas - Desde el suelo salieron unas rocas que se dirigían hacia treecko

- Treecko usa mazo contra las rocas - Treecko golpeo las rocas evitando así un ataque directo de estas

- Cuarx atraparlo - Cuarx salió de la arena golpeado a treecko desde abajo

Max apretó los puños - Rayos

Drew se encontraba de Juez de la batalla y como asesor de Max - Vamos Max concéntrate no todo es fuerza...

Y mientras ellos entrenaban, Melodi tomaba el sol mientras los veía - Guau, Ash me impresiona además su cuerpo ya se ha desarrollado ¿no lo crees Misty?

Misty estaba junto a ella de igual forma tomando el sol - Aja, y dime ¿por qué quieres viajar con nosotros?

Melodi sonrió - Acaso no es obvio, mi meta aquí es Ash, además no será difícil convencerlo ya me viste jajaja - Dijo de forma confiada y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

- Claro, lo suponía - Contesto Misty de forma tranquila

Melodi bajo un poco los lentes de sol y miro a Misty - Y dime tu y Ash ¿están saliendo? digo porque si ese es el caso, yo desistiría

Misty dudo por un momento tentada a decir que sí, pero después pensó en las consecuencias - No, despreocúpate él y yo solo somos amigos

- Bien en ese caso, voy por todo - Se levantó dirigiéndose a donde estaba la batalla

May y Dawn se acercaron al ver que Melodi se había ido, traían unas limonadas con hielo y popotes - ¿Y qué te dijo?

Misty se volvió a acostar despreocupada - Que iba tras Ash

Dawn se sorprendió - ¡Que! ¿y por qué estás tan tranquila?

Misty levanto los hombros - ¿No lo sé? - Contesto desinteresada

May se sentó en el camastro que estaba junto a Misty - ¿Como que no lo sabes?

Misty se sentó para ver a sus amigas - Si, es que algo en mi me dice que esté tranquila y debo darle espacio a Ash para ver que si realmente le interesa otra chica y que tan bien se comporta

Dawn se cruzó de brazos, ladeando un poco la cabeza - Pues si ya te dijimos que en todos los viajes se portaba bien

- Si, pero algo me dice que debo hacerlo ¿mmm? oigan ¿dónde están Brock y Tracey?

May sonrió - Con tus hermanas

Misty agacho la cabeza - Ahí no

Dawn miro hacia el mar - Miren aquí vienen los chicos y Melodi

- Jajaja bien y que dicen si vamos a cenar ¿eh? tanto ganar me dio hambre eeee - Pregunto Ash - ¿Tu que dices pikachu?

- Pika chu - Sonrió

- Eso es un si

Max sonrió nervioso - Bueno no gane, pero al menos aprendí jejé

Drew coloco su mano en el hombro de Max - Tranquilo Max, no fue una competencia sino un entrenamiento, además no debes apresurarte, vas empezando

Ash sonrió - Así es Max, nadie nace sabiendo así que mejor relájate y bueno andando - Estiro la mano para que Misty se levantará - ¿Vamos Misty?

Misty le sonrío - Claro, gracias Ash

En cuanto Ash soltó a Misty Melodi aprovecho tomando el brazo de Ash - Vamos - Salió corriendo jalándolo

Misty solo sonrió - Vamos pikachu - Pikachu le sonrió y subió a los brazos de Misty

- ¿Vamos May?

- Espera Drew, quiero estar aquí un poco más - Le dio unos golpecitos al camastro indicándole a Drew que se sentará

Drew obedeció - De acuerdo ¿te importa si te acompaño?

May sonrió - Por favor

Max miro a Dawn - ¡Corre Dawn! - Dawn le puso el pie provocando que cayera - Haaaa

Dawn rio de forma burlona y salió corriendo - ¡Corre Max!

- Hay vas a ver nada más que te alcance - Max se levantó y salió corriendo

Después de una pacífica cena todos se fueron a dormir

Ash se encontraba solo en su habitación recostado en la cama viendo tres pokebolas, cada una era diferente su apariencia era normal por excepción de la tapa ya que cada uno tenía un color diferente con símbolos dorados, una era café, otra gris y otra de color blanco - Bien ya somos dos, pero aún no se de quien son las otras dos ¿a quién le corresponderán las otras? - Tomo la de color café - Ya quiero entrenar contigo, Pikachu se acercó y miro las pokebolas

- Pi pika pi pikachu

- ¿Tu a quien crees que le toque? - Ash tomo un pokegear rojo que estaba en su mochila y lo miro – Él, dijo que pronto se revelarían - De pronto tocaron su puerta - ¿Mmm? - Tomo las pokebolas y el pokegear y los guardo, se levantó y abrió la puerta - ¡Melodi! - Se encontró con ella - ¿Qué pasa? - Melodi no dijo nada solo cayo en los brazos de Ash - ¡Melodi!

Melodi lo abrazo y quedo "desmayada" - ¿Pero qué? ¿Será sonámbula? - La cargo y la deja en su cama - Bueno pues aquí la voy a dejar - Será lo mejor, vamos pikachu - Pikachu lo siguió saliendo de la habitación

Una vez que Ash salió, Melodi se despertó - Rayos, yo creí que esto funcionaria

Ash bajo las escaleras y se quedó en la sala - Aaaa - Voz teso - Bien vamos a dormir

En la mañana Misty se levantó muy temprano, salió de su habitación - Bien habla con Ash para que sepa que realmente agradeces que te haya salvado, pero no que se arriesgué si, así - Llego a la puerta del cuarto de Ash toco la puerta del cuarto - ¿Ash? - No recibió respuesta así que volvió a tocar - Ash - Abrió la puerta - Ash ¿aun estas dormido? - Entro al cuarto y vio en la cama un bulto envuelto en las sábanas - ¿Ash? - Se acercó aún más para desenvolverlo

Mientras tanto Ash se despertaba al momento que sol entro por la ventana - Aaaa - Se estiro - Bien hoy es el día, voy a ganar mi medalla si, jaja - Ash traía únicamente un pans como pijama, descalzo y sin playera se dirigió al baño para darse un buen baño antes de la batalla hasta que...

- ¡Haaaaaaaa! - Se escuchó un fuerte grito que provenía de la habitación de Ash

Ash se exalto al escuchar el grito, así que salió corriendo hacia donde había escuchado el grito, entro rápido -¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Están todos bien?! - Pregunto con urgencia, pero lo único que recibió como respuesta fue una vista rápida de una mano que se acercaba a su cara - Haaa, pero que rayos paso - Se sobo su mejilla

Misty lo tomo del cuellos - ¡Se puede saber qué hace ella aquí! - Señalo a Melodi que estaba aún sobre la cama dormida

- Nada, nada más que ella en la noche vino y entonces...

- ¡No te atrevas decirme lo que hiciste pervertido! - Le soltó el cuello

- ¡Que! ¿Cómo que pervertido? Misty por favor no creerás que yo...

Misty no lo dejo terminar - No me hables, ni te atrevas - Nuevamente levantó su mano para golpearlo - Eres un...

Pero antes de que Misty lo golpeara los ojos de Ash cambiaron, Ash le sujeto la mano - ¡Misty mírame! - Le bajó la mano

Misty lo miro quedando impresionada - _Esos ojos_ - Pensó intrigada por el cambio en los ojos de Ash

Ash la miro fijamente de forma seria - Misty, yo jamás, jamás haría algo así

Misty no dijo nada, solo agito la mano para zafarse del agarra de Ash, le dio la espalda y salió del cuarto

Ash suspiro fastidiado y sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad

Poco después todos subieron nuevamente al basamento, Jorge ya estaba ahí esperándolos - Bien párese que hoy habrá menos espectadores

May asintió - Si, Hoy Tracey y Brock están jugando a los investigadores

Drew sonrió - Si con las hermanas de Misty

Max dio un paso al frente - Entonces ¿vamos a pelear?

Drew miro al rededor - Si, dime ¿se pudo reparar el campo de batalla?

Jorge negó con la cabeza - No, pero… - De su bolsillo tomo un control que tenía un botón - Hoy usaremos uno de mis campos de batalla favoritos - Oprimió el botón, al hacerlo el piso se empezó a elevar, la plataforma era transparente y muy grande llevaba con sigo el campo de batalla y un marco alrededor para los espectadores, se siguió elevando tanto como las plataformas del día anterior

Ash sonrió muy contén conforme se iba elevando la plataforma se ensanchaba su sonrisa - Jajaja ¡Genial!

Max miraba hacia el suelo sintiendo como se elevaba cada vez más la plataforma, May se asustó y abrazo a Drew, Drew sonrió sin romper el abrazo - Tranquila May

Misty quedo inmóvil del miedo que le causo recordad el incidente del día anterior, tomo la mano de Ash de forma inconsciente pero recibiendo seguridad, Ash al sentir la mano de Misty miro la mano de Misty y luego a pikachu

Melodi se sorprendió y miro a Jorge - Valla, sí que gastas en tu gimnasio

Jorge se apenó - Bueno si sólo un poco

- Jaja esto va ser genial ya no puedo esperar - Comento Ash emocionado

Jorge lo miro - De hecho, tú serás al último al que enfrente hoy

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque lo mejor, siempre es para el final

Ash sonrió - En ese caso acepto

Drew le dio un leve empujón a Max - Bien, en ese caso, Max te toca a ti primero

Max sonrió - Si ¿mmm? ¡Oye!

Dawn palmeo su hombro - Anda ve, recuerda que tú eres el más chico y el menos experimentado

Max se cruzó de brazos - Bueno ya, está bien acepto

May agito su mano para despedirse - Suerte hermanito

- Gracias May - Max camino hacia su lugar en el campo de batalla de forma lenta, ya que sentía que se caía por transparencia del campo de batalla

Melodi se acercó con Ash y aclaro la garganta - Ash ¿no vas a soltar a Misty? - Dijo molesta

Ash miro sus manos y río nervioso - Bueno si, pero después de lo de ayer, seguro estará asustada además ya vez que es muy torpe y... - Ash recibió un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza y pikachu bajo de su hombro - Ahí - Se sobó la cabeza

Misty lo miro molesta - ¡A quien le dices torpe! ¡tarado!

Ash retrocedió asustado - No... Bueno... Es que... Yo... tu sabes a que me refiero ¿no? vamos Misty no te enojes por favor - Suplicó Ash temeroso de la reacción de Misty

- No, no me enojo

- Menos mal

- Pero para que tengas más cuidado - Le dio otro puñetazo

Ash se tambaleo por el golpe - Haaa, aaa - Se siguió tambaleando hasta llegar a la orilla de la plataforma, pero se frenó cuando estaba a punto de caer - Huy, estuvo cerca

Mientras Max por fin había llegado a su lado del campo - Bien si ya terminaron, desearía comenzar con mi batalla

Juez se tomó sus banderines y se colocó en su lugar - Bien esta será una batalla de dos contra dos el primero en perder a ambos pokemon, pierde el encuentro y en caso de empate se dará lugar a una muerte súbita, bien ahora comiencen

Max tomo su pokebola amiga, acomodo sus lentes y la lanzo - Viudarina yo te elijo

Ash sonrió - Si, yo le enseñe eso - Presumió

- Genial ahora tenemos un mini Ash - Contesto sarcástica Misty

Jorge tomo una pokebola - Bien pelipper ¡adelante! pelipper chorro de agua - Pelipper volaba alto y desde ahí lanzo el ataque

- Viudarina usa barrera de luz - El ataque reboto - Bien ahora usa malicioso

- Pelipper agilidad - Pelipper se movió rápido evitando así el malicioso de viudarina - ¡Ahora! golpe de ala

- Defiende con telaraña - Viudarina disparo su tela cubriendo el pico y los ojos de pelipper

- Pelipper libértate con tu chorro de agua - Pelipper se quitó la telaraña al disparar su chorro - Bien ahora usa ataque rápido - El ataque le dio de lleno a viudarina

- Oh no, viudarina regresa, muy bien después continuaras, - Guardo la pokebola de viudarina - Treecko yo te elijo

Ash sonrió emocionado - Si, buena elección

- Si, ahora tendrá una ventaja - Comento Drew

- ¡Vamos hermanito tu puedes!

Max miro fijamente, pensando en su siguiente movimiento - Ahora treecko, usa ataque rápido - Treecko salió disparado, alcanzando a pelipper que estaba en aire, pero el golpe es muy leve debido a la altura y comienzo a caer

- Bien pelipper alcánzalo y usa golpe de ala

Max reacciono - Sujétalo y usa mazo - Treecko lo sujeto y comenzó a golpear a como pudo

- Elévate - Al elevarse pelipper treecko no pudo seguir golpeando, porque debía sujetarse fuerte para no caer

- Rayos ¿ahora qué?

Jorge espero a que pelipper subiera un poco más - ¡Ahora desciende!

- ¡Max reacciona usa la situación a tu favor! - Le grito Ash

Sí, pero que hago - Pensó desesperado - ¡Treecko salta antes que descienda y usa mazo - En el momento que Pelipper iba a descender treecko salto cayendo con más fuerza soltando un fuerte golpe sobre Pelipper que los hacia descender a gran velocidad - Ahora usa bala semilla - Múltiples golpes fueron acertados en el pico de pelipper - Si - Max se emocionó - Termínalo con mazo

Ash se preocupó - Oh no

Jorge sonrió - ¡Es nuestra oportunidad usa haz aéreo! - Pelipper desapareció poco antes de llegar a la plataforma dejando a treecko impactarse contra la plataforma, provocándose un severo daño para después recibir el has aéreo de Pelipper

- ¡No treecko! ¿Puedes continuar? - Treecko se trató de levantárselo cayo agotado - Esta bien amigo lo hiciste muy bien

- ¿Pelipper te encuentras bien? - Respiraba agitado y estaba muy dañado - Tranquilo fue todo por hoy descansa - Lo regreso a su pokebola - Tomo otra pokebola - Bien dodrio es tu turno

Dawn miro emocionada al pokemon de Jorge - Hay un dodrio - Dijo con voz tierna

May la miro molesta

Dawn sonrió nerviosa - Lo siento es que me acorde de mi duelo ¡tú puedes Max!

- Bien es hora de regresar a la batalla, adelante viudarina

- Continúen... - Grito el juez

Max se apresuró - Ahora ¡sujétalo con tu telaraña!

- Esquívalo y usa ataque rápido - Dodrio salto esquivado la telaraña y acercándose a toda velocidad hacia viudarina

- Viudarina usa cara mala - Los ojos de viudarina comenzaron a brillar con una sombra que le pasa por en medio dándole un aspectos siniestro, pero esto no detuvo a dodrio que golpeo a viudarina - ¡Que! ¡¿Por qué no funciono?!

- Porque la cara mala no abarca las tres cabezas y no surte efecto

Max apretó los puños - ¡Rayos!

- Ahora usa pico taladro

- Viudarina esquívalo - Viudarina retrocedió esquivando los ataques de dodrio - Ahora lanza telaraña a sus patas - Viudarina obedeció haciendo que dodrio tropezara - Muy bien hecho viudarina - Viudarina se quedó mirando fijo a dodrio cuando de repente una luz blanca lo envolvió - ¿Que está pasando? ¡No puede ser está evolucionando! - La luz blanca transformo a viudarina aumentando su tamaño, Max saco el pokedex - Veamos

En el pokedex apareció la imagen de una araña del tamaño de un heracross de color negro con destellos rojizos - Viudarang la araña obscura esta es la evolución de viudarina, ajoa ya evolucionada puede usar ataques venenosos un ataque directo de su veneno puede aturdir o incluso paralizar a su contrincante y su más fuerte es el túnel de telaraña

Max cerro el pokedex - ¡Qué bien! Viudarang usa veneno X - Viudarang salto, cruzó sus patas de enfrente formando una x de donde salió el ataque

- Dodrio agilidad - Dodrio logro evadir el ataque, el ataque de viudarang golpeo el suelo

Mientras tanto a lo lejos en la copa de un gran árbol, dos extraños se escondían mirando atentos la batalla

Se encontraban lejos, bastante lejos tanto que para una vista normal lo único que vería sobre el basamento serían manchas, pero estos dos extraños pareciera que vieran a la perfección lo que sucedía sin la necesidad de usar algún instrumento especial solo sus ojos - Allí esta - Apunto de forma muy precisa hacia los chicos que se encontraban ahí

El otro hombre miro hacia ese lugar - ¿Mmm? creí que era más grande y qué no usaba lentes -

- ¡Ese no! el que trae al pikachu

- Ha ¿y cómo lo atraeremos?

- Sencillos, solo ahí que provocarlo

- ¿Cómo?

- Con un detonador - El hombre de algún modo veía directamente hacia Misty

El otro de igual forma dirigió su mirada a la chica entendiendo la idea - Bien adelante - Se dispuso a bajar del árbol

- Espera - Lo detuvo

- ¡Que! ¿Porque?

- Recuerda los cielos son nuestra guía y no están en posición, así que hoy no, nos esperemos unos días más a que los cielos estén en posición

Este otro no dijo nada solo se acomodó en su anterior posición - De acuerdo

En ese momento Max continuaba con su batalla

- Ataca con pico taladro - Dodrio se acercó para ataca a viudarang

- Viudarang esquívalo y usa veneno X - Viudarang salto una vez más lanzando su ataque, Dodrio recibió de lleno el ataque

- Aguanta dodrio, usa golpes furia - Dodrio salto para alcanzar a viudarang

- ¡Cuidado! - Viudarang recibió casi todos los ataques de dodrio - Rápido Viudarang usa bomba tóxica - Al caer viudarang lanzo la veneno a bomba

- ¡Dodrio triple ataque! - El triple ataque desvió la bomba e iba directamente hacia viudarang

- Viudarang ataca con túnel de telaraña - Como si cargara un pequeño rayo, una bola blanca de telaraña se formó en la boca de viudarang, poco antes de que el triataque alcanzara a viudarang el soltó su ataque liberando un pequeño túnel de telaraña que abrazo con el triataque y envolviendo a dodrio

- ¡No dodrio! - Dodrio quedó atrapado en la esfera de telaraña que al abrirse lo mostró noqueado

- Dodrio no puede continuar el ganador es Max

- ¡SIIIIIIIIIII! qué bien Viudarang ¡lo hicimos su! - Corrió para abrazar a su pokemon

Jorge sonrió - Muy buen trabajo dodrio descansa - Se acercó con Max y le extendió su mano - Bien hecho Max

Max estrecho la mano de Jorge - Gracias - Se levantó, regreso a viudarang a su pokebola y fue con los demás, recibiendo muchas felicitaciones de parte de cada uno de sus amigos las cuales agradeció apenado - Bien creo que es tu turno Drew

- Si, ya es hora

May le detuvo tomándolo del brazo - Espera - Lo tomo del brazo y le dio un beso - Es el de la suerte - Dijo en un tono muy dulce

- Gracias, ganare por ti - Se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose al campo de batalla

Ash se rasco la cabeza - Pikachu ¿crees que realmente ese beso le dará suerte?

Pikachu levantó los hombros - ¿Pika?

Melodi se acercó y se recargó en el hombro de Ash - Si tú quieres yo te doy uno para ver si funciona Le dijo en tono muy dulce

Todos la miraron sorprendidos

Ash sonrió - No gracias, no me gusta depender de la suerte en las batallas - Contesto inocente

- Ah claro

May se acercó con Misty - Menos mal que Ash es muy tonto ¿no crees? - Le susurró al oído

- Si, pero aun así Melodi no va a desistir

En ese momento Drew llego se acomodó en el lado que le correspondía - Bien ¿comenzamos?

Jorge sonrió - Claro, después de ti

Drew tomo su pokebola - Bien butterfree sal

- Muy bien, monarticar ve

- Conque un monarticar esto va a ser interesante

- ¡Que no vas a ver en tu pokedex acerca del pokemon! - Le grito Max

Drew se puso nervioso - Cierto lo olvidé - Contesto al reclamo del chico - Si como no, "se me olvido" - Dijo en voz baja - Abrió su pokedex

En la pantalla salió un pokemon similar a beautifly, pero de un cuerpo más largo de un elegante color negro mate y sus alas de color naranja - Monarticar la mariposa de fuego, este raro pokemon es de tipo fuego y de tipo insecto es uno de los pokemons con mas resistencias para volar, además de que sus llamas son diferente tienen destellos de color violeta y despiden un dulce aroma

Drew cerro el pokedex - Si, si ya lo sabía, bien ahora si a la batalla

El juez dio la señal de inicio para ambos entrenadores

- Monarticar usa anilló de fuego - Monarticar se envolviendo en un llamara roja con destellos violetas y avanzo hacia butterfree

- Butterfree usa tornado - Butterfree agito fuertemente sus alas creando un fuerte tornado que desvaneció el anillo de fuego de monarticar - No te será tan sencillo alcanzarme con tu fuego, butterfree usa confusión - El ataque de confusión azoto a Monarticar contra el suelo

- Monarticar libérate y usa bombardeo

- Defiéndete con esporas - Las esporas no dañaron a monarticar pero evitaron que el ataque llegara a butterfree - Ahora usa psicorayo

- Monarticar usa lanza llamas - Ambos pokemon lanzaron sus ataques, los cuales colisionaron en medio del campo lastimando a ambos pokemon por la explosión

- Vamos butterfree usa somnífero

- Monarticar dispérsalo con un tornado - Con el ataque limpio el aire del somnífero - Bien es hora de acabar con esto, Monarticar tributo al sol - Monarticar al escuchar la orden comenzó a brillar sus alas y su cuerpo tenían un destello dorado que los rodeaba - ¡Ahora usa lanza llamas!

- ¡Oh no! butterfree psicorayo - Butterfree lanzo el ataque, pero fue arrasado por el lanza llamas para después ser golpeado y envuelto en llamas, cayo inconsciente y quemado

- Butterfree no puede continuar

- Butterfree regresa

May se preocupa al ver la derrota de su novio - ¡VAMOS DREW TU PUEDES!

Ash coloco sus manos como altavoz - ¡Vamos herma... Digo tu puedes!

Drew se golpeó la frente con la mano al escuchar a Ash - Hay que no te fijas - Pensó molesto - Bueno no importa, ahora probaremos algo nuevo, saco una pokebola de tracción - Usemos mi ventaja, cisnet adelante

Jorge apretó la mandíbula estaba en desventaja, ya que a pesar de que el efecto de tributo se mantendría por unos minutos más, no podía competir contra cisnet en la velocidad del vuelo

- Cisnet usa ventisca - El ataque salió directo hacia monarticar

- Monarticar súper calor - El súper calor arraso con la ventisca e iba directamente hacia cisnet

Drew sonrió - Esquívalo y usa ataque rápido - Cisnet descendió un poco dejando pasar la enorme columna de fuego que atravesó una nube y a toda velocidad golpeo a monarticar haciéndolo caer inconsciente

- Bien e ahí el resultado de usar una técnica de tributo

Jorge regreso a monarticar - Si, es un arma de doble filo - Guardo la pokebola tomando otra - Quetzal es tu turno

- Continúen

Drew acato de inmediato la indicación del juez - Cisnet congélalo con una ventisca

- Quetzal lluvia de plumas - Ambos ataques chocaron anulándose

- Cisnet usa psicorayo - Cisnet lanzo su psicorayo

- Esquívalo y usa ataque de ala - Quetzal se elevó evitando el psicorayo y acercándose peligrosamente a cisnet

- Redireccióna el ataque - Cisnet intento cambiar el rumbo del ataque, pero no lo logra por que recibió el ataque de ala - Aguanta, alcánzalo y usa granizo - Cisnet se elevó siguiendo a quetzal quien trataba de perderlo y evitaba el granizo

- Mantente así, ahora desciende - Quetzal empezó descender en caída libre, seguido por cisnet que pese a ser más pequeño no se despegaba de quetzal

Drew apretó los puño - Tu puedes sigue así - Ya estaban cerca del suelo - ¡Ahora usa granizo! - Cisnet abrió el pico lanzando una fuerte ventisca que golpeo a quetzal por detrás y por la fuerza del aire la ventisca regreso golpeando por enfrente a quetzal - Excelente - Celebro Drew

- Quetzal elévate - Quetzal abrió sus alas para elevarse - Ahora usa hiperayo - Al ganar un poco más de altura quetzal lanzo el hiperayo

- Cisnet estabilizaste - Cisnet se estabilizo poco antes de llegar al suelo cuando el hiperayo ya venía - Defiende con ventisca - Los ataques chocaron creando una fuerte explosión la cual solo afecto a cisnet dejándolo muy dañado - ¡CISNET RESISTE!

- Bien acabemos con esto ¡usa tributo al cielo!

Drew apretó los diente - ¡Agh no! - Miro fijamente como quetzal comenzaba a envolverse en es brillo -No, si logra golpear a cisnet a esa velocidad será todo, un momento tal vez esa sea mi ventaja si aumento su velocidad pero bajo su fuerza vital, si ya sé cómo ganar - Pensó planificando su siguiente movimiento - Cisnet desciende y espéralo

Jorge quedo consternado - ¿Mmm? ¿Pero qué es lo que pretende? - Se preguntó en voz baja - Bien quetzal acabemos con esto, usa ala de acero ahora

- Barrera psíquica - Fue lo único que dijo Drew, los movimientos fueron tan rápidos que solo se escuchó un fuerte golpe

Quetzal se hizo nuevamente visible quedando frente a cisnet totalmente vulnerable, Drew sonrió y no espero ni un segundo porque esa era su única oportunidad - Cisnet psicorayo

- ¡No quetzal! - Quetzal recibió el ataque sin poder defenderse cayo inconsciente

- Quetzal no puede continuar cisnet es el ganador

Drew resoplo aliviado - Gracias amigo lo hiciste

May salió corriendo de su lugar para llegar con Drew

- Si que fue una batalla difícil ¿pero cómo es que venció la velocidad de tributo al cielo? creí que era insuperable - Pregunto Max

- Y lo es, solo que no venció a la velocidad simplemente se arriesgó poniendo la barrera para recibir el ataque y dejar vulnerable a quetzal

- O ya entiendo, si que fue un gran riesgo

Dawn sonrió - Si, pero al final ese movimiento le dio la victoria

De repente mientras hablaban, Lily paso corriendo sin siquiera verlos

Todos se sorprendieron pues había salido de la nada - ¿Qué no era esa la hermana de Misty? - Pregunto Melodi

- Si, era mi hermana Lily

Ash sonrió - Al parecer los rumores eran ciertos, esto va estar genial - Avanzo hacia el campo de batalla, al mismo tiempo que regresaba la feliz pareja que al verlo acercarse Drew levantó la mano, Ash lo imitó y ambos chocaron sus manos

Dawn miraba al frente algo con los ojos abiertos como desconcertada - Díganme soy solo yo o realmente Ash dijo algo

Melodi asintió con la cabeza - Si, dijo algo de unos rumores

Drew y May llegaron en ese momento - ¿Qué pasa chicas? - Pregunto Drew

¿Por qué esa cara de intriga? ¿Qué pasa? - Cuestiono ahora May

- Es que al parecer Ash, sabe algo que nosotros no

- No es nada chicos - Se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos

Todos voltearon para ver de quien se trataba - ¡Brock!

- Hola

May lo miro sorprendido - Oigan primero Lily y ahora Brock, no lo entiendo ¿cómo subieron?

Brock señalo detrás de el - Por las escaleras - Todos voltearon dirigiendo la mirada hacia las esquina que señalaba Brock, encontrándose con Tracey y las otras dos hermanas de Misty que subían

- O ya veo

- Bueno a lo importante ¿dónde habían estado? - Cuestiono Misty

Tracey y las hermanas llegaron justo en el momento que hizo la pregunta - Apenas están con eso - Se quejó Daisy

- Si, podrían explicarse por favor - Pidió Misty haciendo uso de lo último de su paciencia

Violeta se preparó para explicar - Bueno lo que pasa es que cuando se preparaba la obra, Jorge fue a retar al líder del gimnasio del centauro del norte quien resulta ser el más súper dificilísimo de vencer en toda la región por no decir que imposible

Max se interesó más en la plática - ¿Así? ¿Y cómo le fue?

Daisy se adelantó a contestar - No paso de los primeros dos pokemon y por eso es que estos dos días no uso a todo su equipo

Max se sorprendió tanto como los demás - ¡Que! ¿Cómo que no uso a todo su equipo?

- Si bueno, es que no tenía a todos sus pokemons ya saben, le faltaban dos

Tracey tomo la palabra - Así es y hoy ellas fueron al centro pokemon por ellos, pero como esta algo retirado y Jorge no tiene tele transportador las fuimos a acompañar

Dawn miro hacia el campo de batalla - Entonces ¿esta batalla será muy difícil verdad?

Lily regreso con ellos - Bien al parecer llegamos justo a tiempo, Jorge solo estaba esperando a los pokemon para pelear con Ash

Misty miro a Ash y sonrió - Ahora entiendo ¡ADELANTE ASH LLEGO LO QUE ESPERVAS!

Ash voltea al escuchar a Misty - Jajaja - La saludo agitando su mano y sonrió - Bien pikachu ahí que demostrar porque estamos aquí

Pikachu sonrió - Pi pikachu

- ¿Listo Ash?

- ¡CLARO QUE SI ADELANTE!

El juez levantó ambos banderines - ¡Comiencen!

Jorge tomo una pokebola rápida - Bien zotzetor sal - Al abrirse la pokebola se escuchó un fuerte zumbido, que era provocado por zotzetor al volar

- Bien mi turno - De un movimiento le dio la vuelta a su gorra y de su cinturón tomo una pokebola - Bien staraptor ¡yo te elijo!

- Zotzetor empecemos con fuerza, usa tala árboles - Zotzetor de forma rápida se movió hacia staraptor al mismo tiempo que el borde de sus alas liberaba un brillo

De un momento a otro la mirada de Ash cambio, poniendo total atención a los movimientos de zotzetor quien se acercaba cada vez más rápido, Ash espero un poco más antes de dar su orden - Ahora usa giga impacto hacia la izquierda

- Zotzetor detente y esquívalo - Zotzetor se detuvo a un metro de staraptor esquivando el giga impacto en una espiral quedando a espaldas de el - Ahora usa bola de sombras - Zotzetor dio un rápido giro y de su boca lanzo el ataque

Ash reaccionó de inmediato - Cae en picada Staraptor junto sus alas dejado se caer y así evitando la bola de sombras que paso de larga con esto, pero la caída lo estaba acercando demasiado al suelo - Staraptor usa ráfaga contra el suelo para estabilizarte - Staraptor agito rápidamente sus alas lanzando su ráfaga de aires contra el suelo frenando su caída antes de llegar al suelo sobre volándolo a solo unos centímetros, se volvió a elevar quedando a la altura de zotzetor

Mientras tanto todos los demás veían atentos la batalla, Max en particular se mantenía atónito con los ojos bien abiertos sin querer perderse ni un solo momento de la batalla - Guau eso es sorprendente

- Ash es un gran entrenador - Comento Melodi

Drew miraba atento al pokemon de Jorge - Valla este zotzetor es más fuerte y experimentado

Brock lo miro algo sorprendido - ¿Tú también lo notaste?

Dawn los miro extrañada ¿Mmm? ¿Qué cosa notaron?

- Que es otro zotzetor - Respondió Drew

- ¿Enserio? - Preguntaron sorprendidos al mismo tiempo Dawn y Max

Tracey tomo su libreta de dibujo - Si miren, este es el dibujo que del otro - Les mostró el dibujo - Y este el de ahora - Les mostró uno más reciente - ¿Ya lo notaron?

Max miro atentó ambos dibujo - Oh claro, los colmillos

Dawn noto a lo que se refería - Si claro él los tiene más grandes - Señalo el más reciente que tenía los colmillos un poco más largos que el otro

Tracey asintió - Así es

Daisy se acercó para ver los dibujos, aventando a los demás - Hay pero que lindo ¿me puedes hacer un dibujo a mi Tracey? Siiii porfís

Tracey se puso nervioso ante la cercanía de la mayor de las hermanas de Misty - Claro, cuando quieras

Violeta miraba "atenta" la batalla - Me pregunto que va hacer ahora mi cuñadito, porque esto se está poniendo feo

Misty no decía nada manteniéndose al margen de las conversaciones y solo atenta a la batalla

Continuando con el enfrentamiento Ash miraba atento sin perder de vista ni un solo momento a zotzetor - Esto es más difícil de lo que esperaba, pero seguiremos adelante

- Pi pika pi

Jorge sonrió - Bien, continuemos

- Si, staraptor usa agilidad

- Zotzetor espéralo ahí

Ash apretó los dientes - Elévate y usa ráfaga - Staraptor uso la velocidad de la agilidad a su favor para elevarse rápido y atacar

- Rayos me descubrió, usa bola de sombras - La bola de sombras rompió la ráfaga avanzando directamente hacia staraptor

- Regresarla con ala de acero - Staraptor golpeo la bola de sombras como si fuera una pelota re direccionándola hacia zotzetor

- Zotzetor ataca con tala árboles Zotzetor voló directamente hacia la bola de sombras, al llegar a ella la corto en dos atravesándola y golpeando a staraptor

Staraptor recibió el golpe de lleno y empezó a caer en picada - ¡HO NO! staraptor aguanta

- Nivélate con él y acabalo con bola de sombras - Zotzetor se acercó en caída libre junto a staraptor y preparando el ataque - ¡Ahora!

- ¡Combate cercano! - Justo antes de que pudiera lanzar su ataque , staraptor reacciono a la orden de Ash con una serie de ataques que descontrolo a zotzetor, ambos pokemon seguían cayendo

- Estabilizaste Se escuchó de ambos entrenadores, a lo que reaccionaron sus pokemon elevándose ambos en sentido contrario el uno de del otro, quedando del lado de sus respectivos entrenadores y a la misma altura

Jorge miro a Ash - Párese ser que eres todo un experto en el combate aéreo

Ash sonrió - Jajaja no diría que experto, pero si ya tengo tiempo en el aire

- Muy bien, terminemos con esto

- Como quieras ¡staraptor usa ráfaga para impulsarte y usa ataque aéreo! - Staraptor salió disparado a toda velocidad hacia zotzetor

- Bien veamos cómo termina esto, ¡zotzetor acabalo con tala árboles! - Zotzetor salió de igual forma hacia staraptor, ambos pokemon se dirigían a una inevitable colisión

El impacto libero un fuerte destello de luz acompañado de un fuerte zumbido, dejando a ambos pokemon en el suelo y fuera de combate

- Ambos pokemon no pueden continuar - Declaro el juez

Ash regreso a su pokemon - Muy bien hecho staraptor mereces un descanso

Jorge hizo lo mismo - Bien hecho hora de descansar

- Debido a este empate ambos deberán cambiar de pokemon a la brevedad para continuar - Indico el juez

Ash guardo la pokebola de staraptor - Bien vamos a seguir - Tomo otra pokebola - Swellow yo te elijo

- Excelente que sigan siendo batallas aéreas y ahora usare a uno de los pokemon volador más fuertes que tengo - Toma una pokebola - Arpiter sal ahora

Ash saco su pokedex - Bien veamos

En pokedex mostró aún ave un poco más grande que swellow, de color blanco con gris y ojos negros - Arpiter el ave arpía y la forma evolucionada de arpir, esta ave tiene un pico de gran potencia y poder, se dice que son muy difíciles de atrapar y de entrenar ya que viven muy adentro de la jungla y pocos logran encontrarla

Ash cerro el pokedex con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro - Esto es sorprendente, ya quiero ver que pude hacer - Ash mantenía esos ojos sin haber cambiado ni un solo memento en lo que iba de la batalla

- Excelente, entonces continuemos

Mientras ellos se disponían a iniciar su batalla a lo lejos los extraños lo seguían vigilando

- ¿Y qué tal? ¿Si es él?

- Si, no hay duda es el

- ¿Y la chica? ¿Realmente es el detonante que necesitamos? Maestro

- Claro, es por eso es que debemos estar listos

- Bien si usted lo dice, así será, pero cuando lo atraeremos

El extraño miro hacia el cielo - Mmm falta poco dentro de cinco días es el día señalado

- Entiendo, pero y si se altera demasiado que haremos

- Bueno si eso pasa, yo intervendré, por cierto avísale a Alan que debe estar preparado y al resto también, incluyendo a los curanderos

- Si maestro - El extraño bajo del enorme árbol de un salto pese a la altura no se hizo daño y salió corriendo desapareciendo en el bosque

Sin saber que eran observados los demás se mantenían a la expectativa del inicio de la batalla

- ¡Pero qué gran batalla! - Grito Max emocionado

- Si pero me da un poco de miedo esta altura - Comento May abrazando se a Drew

- Tranquila yo te cuido

Tracey dibuja a ambos pokemon -Guau cada vez me sorprendo más de los pokemon que hay aquí

Daisy le sonrió - Y eso que no has salido al mar - Le dijo al oído, pasando a su lado, distrayéndolo y poniendo nervioso a Tracey

Tracey se puso rojo y de los nervios trazo mal una línea que desfiguro su dibujo - Jejejeje

Dawn los miro sonriente - Huy párese que esos dos traen algo ¿no crees? Misty ¿mmm? ¿Misty?

Misty reacciono - ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

- Oh ya nada - Se acercó con Brock - Pero que le pasa

Brock sonrió - Nada, sólo está preocupada por Ash, eso es todo

- Ooooo ya entiendo - Dawn quedo satisfecha con la respuesta de Brock - ¡Ya se! - Trono los dedos

- ¡Bien continúen!

- Swellow usa ataque rápido - Swellow se acercó rápidamente a arpiter

- Arpiter usa torbellino - Arpiter lanzo su ataque frenando la carrera de swellow

Swellow luchaba contra el torbellino sin mucho éxito - Swellow usa enfoque de energía y ataca con tornado - Swellow uso su enfoque de energía para estabilizarse y después ataco con el tornado que rompió el torbellino y arrastro a arpiter

- Estabilizaste usa el tornado a tu favor - Arpiter comenzó a volar con el tornado logrando salir de el

- Rayos, debo pensar en algo que me dé la ventaja - Pensó Ash

- Ahora arpiter usa tala árboles - Avanzo cortando el tornado

Ash apretó los puños al ver q arpiter se acercaba a swellow - Usa ataque aéreo - Ambos ataques chocaron dejando a swellow más lastimado que a arpiter - ¡Swellow! ¿Puedes continuar? - Swellow extendió sus alas dando un fuerte grito de batalla - Bien en ese caso continuemos, usa enfoque de energía y usa ráfaga

Jorge lo miro extrañado - Pero si no le funciono, porque lo vuelve hacer ¿acaso será una trampa? - Pensó - Arpiter haciende y usa lluvia de plumas - Arpiter se elevó sobre el tornado y desde esa altura lanzo su ataque, un sin número de pequeñas agujas blancas en forma de plumas cayo en dirección a swellow

- Sellow usa tornado - El tornado sirvió de barrera, pero de pronto unas cayeron sobre swellow, provocando un daño menor - Aaahg aguanta

Arpiter descendió un poco más manteniendo su distancia - Usa lluvia de plumas una vez más

Ash sonrío - Ahora usa tornado - Swellow creo un nuevo tornado - Entra en y usa doble equipo - El tornado desvío muchas de las plumas, pero golpea a todas las imágenes haciéndolas desaparecer sin darle al original

- ¿Eh? pero donde esta - Swellow no aparecía por ningún lado cuando el tornado desapareció

- Ahora swellow ataque aéreo - Desde las alturas una silueta apareció frente al sol cayendo directamente sobre arpiter dándole un fuerte golpe

Arpiter comenzó a caer en picada y swellow descendió junto con el

- Arpiter usa pico taladro - Arpiter reacciono y trato de usar pico taladro

- Swellow acelera - Swellow aumento la velocidad de su caída evitando el ataque de arpiter

- No lo pierdas arpiter - Arpiter iba justo detrás de swellow siguiéndolo a toda velocidad

Ash sonrió - Ahora usa has aéreo - Swellow desapareció

- Oh no arpiter detrás de ti corta árboles - Ambos chocaron quedando noqueados

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante el resultado - Increíble ese ataqué de tala árboles es muy fuerte - Comento Drew

Max lo miro al no entender lo que decía - ¿Cómo?

- Si, a pesar de que Ash potencializa sus ataques no ha podido derrotar ese movimiento

- Y en cada cambio Jorge lanza un pokemon más fuerte que el otro, lo cual dificulta más las cosas - Comento Brock

Max miro sorprendido el campo de batalla - Valla y yo que creía que Ash estaba intentando demostrar algo

Dawn, Melodi y May estaban junto a ellos con unos pompones - 1 2 3 vamos Ash, vamos Ash tu puedes - Animaban a sus amigos

Misty agacho la mirada y suspiro - Y yo que creía que solo Gary tenía porristas

- Nuestro cuñadito, nuestro cuñadito si - Las hermanas también animaban a Ash

- Pi ploo pi plom

Misty solo regreso la mirada a la batalla - Vamos Ash tu puedes yo sé que sí - Pensó

Drew miro a las chicas - Al parecer están entusiasmadas

Max sonrió nervioso - Si, eso parece pero ¿de dónde sacaron los uniformes y los pompones?

- Mi mama me los envío - Contesto Dawn - A y también tengo para ustedes - Les mostró un conjunto de uniformes para hombres - Tengan

Brock sobrio nervioso - No gracias, preferimos apoyar a Ash así como estamos

Drew sobrio también nervioso - Si, sí así estamos bien

Max coloco sus manos como altavoz - Bravo Ash, ven igual estamos con el - Rio nervioso

Ash regreso a su pokemon - Bien hecho swellow regresa

- Arpiter tómate un descanso

- Debido al doble empate se llevará a cabo una muerte súbita, si el retador no logra ganar tendrá que intentarlo en otra ocasión

Ash tomo otra pokebola - Bien creó que aquí se decide todo ¿no?

Jorge tomo su pokebola - Eso parece

- Bien mantengamos esto en el aire, pidgeot yo te elijo - Ash lanzo su pokebola, pidgeot salió quedando frente a Ash

- Muy bien quetzal adelante - Jorge lanzo la pokebola, liberando a aun quetzal, pero este era diferente al primero era azul turquesa en el pecho, con un mismo tono más obscuro en las alas y más grande que el del pokedex

Ash sonrió sombrado ante el raro pokemon azul - Bien es hora de ganar una medalla

- ¡COMIENCEN!

- Pidgeot usa ráfaga - Pidgeot agito sus alas lanzando fuertes ráfagas hacia quetzal

- Quetzal usa camuflaje - Quetzal desapareció sin ser alcanzado por las ráfagas

Ash no perdió de vista el cielo, esperando el siguiente movimiento

Jorge no espero más - Ahora ¡ilusión!

Ash sonrío - Pidgeot danza de espadas

De pronto de la nada apareció un gigantesco quetzal frente a pidgeot

Ash mantenía esa felina mirada sobre el cielo - Pidgeot usa agilidad y atraviesa esa ilusión

Jorge apretó los dientes - Rápido usa lluvia de plumas - La gigantesca imagen se desvaneció y del cielo cayeron un sin fin de filosas plumas envueltas en una luz blanca

- Defiende con ráfaga - Con la ráfaga mantiene despejado el cielo

- Ataque rápido quetzal - Quetzal desciende a toda velocidad acercándose a pidgeot

- Pidgeot usa ataque rápido - A alta velocidad ambos pokemon chocaron un par de veces, pero los ataques se neutralizaban evitando el daño directo - Espéralo pidgeot - Pidgeot se detuvo recibiendo dos golpes a alta velocidad - Aguanta pidgeot - Pidgeot aguanto los ataques esperando la siguiente orden de su entrenador ahora - ¡Ahora usa corté aéreo a tu izquierda! - Pidgeot giro rápidamente soltando el ataque golpeando de forma inminente al quetzal azul - Si, bien hecho

- No te confíes Ash, lluvia de plumas quetzal - Quetzal aprovecho la cercanía, extendió sus alas golpeando a pidgeot con la lluvia de plumas directamente - Jaja te lo dije

- Pidgeot aguanta y usa ataque rápido

- Evádelo - Quetzal descendió rápidamente evadiendo el ataque con éxito, pero el segundo lo recibe de lleno - Aguanta y usa camuflaje - De inmediato quetzal desapareció

- No dejes que escape usa tornado - Pidgeot creo un gran tornado pero el ataque no surtió efecto - Rayos

- Quetzal ataca con tala árboles

- Pidgeot elévate y usa ráfaga - Pidgeot se elevó rápidamente evitando el terrible ataque del quetzal azul - Bien creo que es hora de ver ¿quién es más fuerte?

Jorge sonrió - ¿Estás seguro que podrás con esto? es tu última oportunidad

- Claro que si - Ash sonrió confiado - _Es hora de derrotar su movimiento más fuerte ahora que aún se mantiene el efecto de danza de espadas – _Penso

- Bien quetzal démosle lo que pide termínalo con tala árboles

- Bien usa ataque rápido y remata con ala de acero - Ambos pokemon se elevaron un poco más avanzando directamente hacia el inevitable impacto entre ambos pokemon, pidgeot aumento la velocidad hasta el doble de la velocidad del sonido, al chocar se creó un destello segador, al desaparecer se veían ambos pokemon sobre volando el suelo del campo de batalla y mirándose con gran ira

Tanto Jorge como Ash ninguno de los dos parpadeaba, hasta que de pronto quetzal cayo inconsciente y antes de tocar el suelo pidgeot lo atrapo para después dejarlo sin que se dañara sobre el suelo

- Quetzal no puede continuar el ganador es Ash

Ash corrió hasta llegar con pidgeot - Jajaja que bien ¡siiii!

- Quetzal regresa

Ash abrazo a pidgeot - Bien hecho pidgeot gracias

- Pi pi ka chu - Felicito a su amigo

Pidgeot abrió sus alas y exclamado un grito de victoria

- Jajaja bien hecho amigo

Todos sus amigos veían sorprendidos el resultado de la batalla, Max miraba como al igual que a ellos le entregaban sus medallas a Ash - Ash me sorprendió, salió de un momento muy difícil

- Si, a pesar de todo mantuvo la calma y valla que fue difícil - Comento Brock

- Si con los dos empates y es muerte súbita esto se alargó aún más - Agrego Tracey

- Si hay que reconocer que Ash cada vez se acerca más a ser un maestro pokemon

Dawn sonrió - Eso si

Drew noto que Misty no decía nada - ¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa Misty?

- Nada - Negó con la cabeza - Sólo estoy contenta - Sonrió viendo en dirección a donde estaba Ash

Drew igual sonrío - Si, Ash salió victorioso una vez más

Melodi corrió con Ash y lo abraso - Felicidades Ash

Ash se separó de ella - Si gracias

Jorge: mmmm ten ash esta es prueba de q me has ganado (le entrega la medalla)

Ash coloco su medalla en su chaleco - Mira pikachu ya es nuestra tercera medalla, jaja esto hay que celebrarlo ¿no crees? - Se acercaron con sus amigos

- Pika

Melodi escucho la pequeña platica entre Ash y Pikachu - Si solo tu di a dónde quieres que vallamos - Le guiño un ojo

Misty al escucharla frunció las cejas y cruzo los brazos

Ash en un momento de lucidez logro ver el enojo de Misty - De hecho yo ya tenía planes con Misty, para ir a otro lado ¿no es así Misty?

Misty lo miro sorprendida - ¿Eh?

Ash la miro fijamente - Si, acuérdate

Misty le siguió la corriente - A, sí claro

Melodi retrocedió un poco - Oh claro, entiendo

Jorge se acercó con Melodi - En ese caso ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? - Le pregunta a Melodi

- Claro ¿por qué no?

Daisy se acercó con Ash - Ahí cuñadito, no sabía que ibas a salir con mi hermanita

- ¿Y qué les párese si vamos todos a cenar? - Propuso Violeta

Ash intervino - Estaría bien pero...

Melodi se adelantó - Muy bien entonces vamos todos a celebrar

Ash agacho la cabeza - Si claro -Dijo decepcionado

Después de una batalla difícil Ash y sus amigos se tomarán un descanso, pero que será lo que va a pasar, esta historia continuara...

* * *

**Dato cultura: La mariposa monarca es una la ejemplificación de la evolución, esta especie realiza migraciones masivas hacia el sur de agosto a octubre, mientras que migra hacia el norte en primavera, hiberna en los estados de México y Michoacán, México, en la Reserva de la biosfera de la Mariposa Monarca, razón por la cual decidí integrarla a los pokemon de este fic gracias.**


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21: Dos formas diferentes de celebrar

_Después de las batallas de los chicos, todos han decidido salir a celebrar y las chicas aprovecharon la ocasión para comprar ropa_

May se encontraba dentro de un probador - Hay que bien, vamos a salir todos juntos

Dawn se encontraba en el de junto – Sí, que emoción

Misty se encontraba en el de enfrente - Si, pero una cena en un lugar elegante, no se sí sea buena idea, además yo siento que Ash tenía planeado algo diferente

Melodi estaba junto al de Misty - Si, pero las de la idea fueron tus hermanas

- Si además a mí no me molesta para nada ir a un lugar elegante - Comento Dawn

- Si, además es un buen pretexto para arreglarme de forma elegante - May abrió la puerta, salió del probador con un vestido color lila y unas zapatillas que iban con el vestido, se miró en el espejo, Melodi y Dawn salieron del probador al mismo tiempo - ¿Y qué les parece?

- Te vez muy bien May - Comento Dawn

Melodi la vio y le sonrió - Es un muy bonito vestido

May sonrió satisfecha - Gracias

Dawn llevaba puesto un vestido algo largo y de un elegante color cereza - Te vez bien Dawn

Mientras que Melodi llevaba un vestido corto de color blanco - Gracias igual tu Melodi

May se acercó al probador donde estaba Misty - Anda Misty sal ya

- Oigan ¿seguras que los mejores modelos son con la espalda descubierta?

- Claro, sobre todo con este calor

- Bien - Misty abrió la puerta algo apenada - Bueno ¿y qué tal? - Salió del probador luciendo un lindo vestido de color plata que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, con la espalda descubierta y un muy ligero escote

Dawn sonrió - Misty, te ves muy bien

May se acercó - Si Ash no se te declara, por lo menos un infarto si le vas a provocar - Le dijo en secreto, provocando un sonrojo en ella

Melodi sonrió - Bien entonces nos los llevamos

- ¡Haaaaaa!

May, Misty y Melodi se asustaron con el repentino grito - ¡Dawn! ¡¿Qué sucede?! - Le pregunto May

- Ya vieron los precisos

- ¿Mmm? - Las tres miraron los precios de sus vestidos

- Guau cuatro cifras - Exclamo May

- Creo este lugar es algo caro - Se quejó Melodi

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? - Les pregunto Dawn

- Nada, solo pagar

- ¿Enserio tienes para pagarlos? May

- Bueno, tal vez

Melodi la miro intrigada - ¿Tal vez?

- Si, si alguien me ayudara a pagar pues si - Dijo en un tono alto ligeramente sarcástico y mirando a Misty

- ¡Que!

- Anda Misty, úsala

- No May, él dijo que para una emergencia, además de que no se cuanto tenga

- ¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos? - Les pregunto Dawn

- May quiere que use una tarjeta de crédito que me dio Ash, la cual dijo que era para alguna emergencia

- Y esta es una emergencia - Reclamo May

Melodi miro a Misty - Y crees que sea suficiente

- No lo sé, pero me imagino que si

- ¡Claro! Si dijo que era para emergencias seguramente no es poco lo que tiene

- Si Dawn, pero es el dinero de Ash y no voy abusar de la confianza que me depósito cuando me dio esta tarjeta

- Hay vamos Misty, además yo voy a usar la que me dio Drew así el gasto va a ser repartido y después le pagas, además creo que una bici vale más que dos vestidos ¿no lo crees?

Misty sonrió – Sabes que, tienes razón vamos

Las cuatro tomaron sus vestidos y fueron a la caja May iba con Melodi y Misty con Dawn - Buenas tardes señorita ¿Acepta tarjeta? - Pregunto May a la señorita que atendía detrás de la caja

- Claro, solo dígame cuál es su tarjeta

May saco la tarjeta y la miro – Es… VBA Bantroner

- Bien permítame - May le entrego la tarjeta, la señorita tomo la tarjeta y la paso por una pequeña maquina negra introdujo la cantidad – Bien ahora por favor firme aquí - Le entrego un papelito, May lo firmo - Bien aquí tiene, gracias por su compra

Mientras tanto Misty estaba un poco dudosa, pero al escuchar la pregunta de la señorita saco la tarjeta - Si a ver aquí dice que es, santrander

- Claro permítame - La señorita paso la tarjeta por una pequeña cajita - Buen firme aquí

Misty obedeció y después de que las cuatro compraran sus vestidos fueron a buscar a las hermanas de Misty para que las llevaran de nuevo a la casa de Jorge

Mientras que en otra tienda se encontraban los chicos, Ash estaba en un probador - Sigo sin entender porque debemos usar estas ropas - Se quejó mientras se fajaba la camisa

Max tomo otra de las camisas que había metido para probarse - Si, yo tampoco lo entiendo

Drew estaba en otro de los probadores - Pues porque según Brock al restaurante al que vamos solo se puede entrar con ropa elegante

- Ahí esto es lo último que se me ocurriría para salir a celebrar - Se quejó - Y yo que ya tenía un plan, ahora voy a tener que cambiarlo, mmm oye Drew no te interesaría hacer otra cosa aparte de esta cena - Le dijo en voz alta para ser escuchado en el otro probador - Así llevas a May ¿qué te parece?

- Claro, bueno si es que Max me lo permite

- Si claro, siempre y cuando pueda ir yo

- Bien en ese caso al rato les explico que vamos hacer - Salió del probador vistiendo una camisa de color violeta muy claro, un pantalón blanco, unas elegantes sandalias cafés y un blazer blanco

Mientras que Drew salió con una camisa azul cielo, un pantalón blanco y una chaqueta blanca

Y Max salió con un atuendo similar de color hueso

Drew se paró junto a los demás frente al espejo - Pues no nos vemos nada mal, así que vamos a pagar e irnos, para ponernos de acuerdo para al rato

Ash asintió - Me parece bien ¿y quién paga la ropa de Max? ¿El cuñado o el amigo? - Pregunto de forma burlona

- Si ya entendí, yo lo pago

- Gracias Drew

- Si, gracias Drew - Dijo Ash de forma burlona

- Eres tan gracioso

Una hora después regresaron a la casa de Jorge, Ash se encontraba en el cuarto que les estaban prestando, junto con Max y Drew – Bien, eso vamos a hacer

Drew asintió con la cabeza - De acuerdo, me parece perfecto jajaja

- Bien entonces vamos a bañarnos y cambiarnos para ir a la esa cena y después lo demás - Dijo Max con una gran sonrisa

Poco después poco antes de que la obscuridad abarcaba el cielo Ash apresuro a sus amigos - Vamos chicos que nos están esperando - Grito desde la puerta, en ese momento ya vestía su nuevo atuendo e incluso llevaba el cabello peinado - Ahí ¿por qué tardarán tanto?

- Valla al parecer si compraron la ropa - Se escuchó una voz detrás de Ash

- ¿Mmm? ¡Misty! - Se dio la vuelta - Mi... mis... ty ¡guau!

- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa?

Ash la miraba fijamente - Na... na... nada creo que nunca te lo había dicho, pero te vez muy linda con el pelo suelto y que bonito vestido te vez increíble

Misty sonrío y se sonrojo ante el comentario - Gracias - Se acercó y le acomoda el blazer - E igual tu

- Gra... gra... ci... as - Se puso nervioso al sentir la forma tan tierna en la que Misty le arreglaba al vestimenta

- Pero dime ¿porque les dijiste que tú y yo ya teníamos planes para esta noche?

- Bueno lo que paso es que, yo realmente quería invitarte a otro lado, pero ahora que todos se apuntaron tendremos que hacerlo después, bueno sí es que tú quieres

- Claro que si - Misty estaba agarrada de las solapas del blazer de Ash, sentía un leve calor en su rostro, sonrió y se acercó poniéndose de puntitas dándole un beso en la mejilla - Me encantaría

El rostro de Ash se volvió completamente rojo - Esteeeee - Agito la cabeza para reaccionar - Bueno ¿nos vamos?

Misty lo sujeta del brazo como toda una dama - Claro vamos

Ash camino con ella a las escaleras y al bajar se encontraron con Brock y Tracey acompañados por Violeta y Daisy - Hola chicos

Brock los escucho así que los volteo a ver - Hola - Sonrió - Guau se ven muy bien

Violeta sonrió - Bien cuñadito, ahora sí parecen toda una pareja y muy atractiva jajaja

Ash sonrió nervioso - Por favor no digan eso, solo somos dos amigos que van a salir un rato y ni siquiera vamos solos

- Por favor aunque sea esta noche déjenos tranquilos - Pido Misty

- Esta bien, bueno ya solo faltan los otros dos tórtolos - Dijo Daisy mirando hacia la escalera

- Aquí estamos - Dijo May bajando las escalera tomada del brazo de Drew - Estamos listos

- ¿Ya no falta nadie?

- Falta Dawn y Max

- Ya voy, ya voy - Bajo a prisa - Listo ¿mmm? oigan ¿y Dawn?

- Aquí, ya voy para halla

- Oigan ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? - Pregunto Brock

Max se acomodó una vez más su ropa - Bueno es que es la primera vez que me pongo una de estas cosas

Mientras Dawn bajaba, Ash no dejaba de ver a Misty - ¿Y dónde  
están Jorge y Melodi? ¿Que no van a ir? - Pregunto Dawn mirando alrededor

- Si, pero ellos ya están en el restaurante - Contesto Tracey

Daisy noto como es que Ash no le quita la mirada de encima a Misty, mientras que Misty no soltaba a Ash y fingía que no sabía que Ash no la deja de mirar

Max se acomodó los lentes - Bueno adelante, yo ya tengo hambre

Dawn miro a Max algo sería - Ahí no te vayas a comportar como Ash

- Bueno es que después de la batalla de hoy quede hambriento y no solo yo ¿verdad Ash? ¿mmm? ¿Ash?

Ash no dejaba de ver a Misty - ¿Eh? a sí... si claro

- Bien pues vamos - Todos comenzaron a caminar

Misty al notar la persistencia de Ash por verla soltó una risilla discreta

Después de unos minutos llegaron al restaurante en la camioneta de Daisy, bajaron de la camioneta y se dirigieron a la entrada

Brock se acercó - Buenas noches metre

- ¡¿Que te trae que?!

Brock lo miro de forma sería - Ash por favor, se llama metre porque es el encargado del restaurante y de la entrada

Max sonrió - Pues yo lo conocía como cadenero, Ahu - Se quejó al recibir un zape por parte de su hermana

May lo miro molesta - Max mantente callado

- OK

El metre los miro sin ninguna expresión facial - Tiegne resegvacion

Misty, May y Dawn sonrieron emocionadas - ¡Es un restaurante francés!

Daisy sonrió - Pues claro que sí, que creían que íbamos a cenar en un lugar cualquiera

- Si, nos espera el líder del gimnasio Jorge - Contesto Brock al metre

- Oh clago es pog aquí - Todos lo siguieron al metre hasta que llegaron a una mesa, donde se encontraba Jorge platicando con Melodi, con una copa de vino en la mano - Esta es su mesa magmuasel - Acomodo la silla para Dawn

- Gracias - Dawn se sentó

Drew imito al metre - Bueno pues adelante mongshegi - Abrió la silla para May así mismo lo hicieron Ash, Brock y Tracey

- Buenas noches amigos ¿les parece si empezamos a ordenar?

Ash miro al metre y le pidió que se acercara - Yo quiero del jugo que está tomado el - Señalo cola mirada a Jorge

- Clago - El metre le hizo una seña al mesero para que le trajera una copa con el "jugo" que Ash pidió

Ash recibió la copa - Mmm me encanta el jugo de uva

Misty miro a Ash al ver que le habían traído vino - ¿Vas a tomar eso?

- Claro, tengo sed y con este jugo de uva me la voy a quitar

- Oh, un momento ¿jugo de uva? ¡Espera Ash! eso no es… - Quiso detenerlo pero de un jalón Ash ya se había tomado media copa

Ash dejo la copa sobre la mesa - Agh ¡esto no es jugo! puag - De pronto su respiración se agito - _¿Que me pasa?_ - Se preguntó mentalmente - Ash empezó sentirse raro y sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar de felinos a normales aleatoriamente sin control, Ash se sujetó la cabeza un punzante dolor lo estaba lastimando - A qué raro, no entiendo

Drew se dio cuenta del mal aspecto de Ash - Ash ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si eso creo

Misty lo miro preocupada, se había sentado a la izquierda de, el así que se inclinó un poco para hablarle en secreto - Ash eso era vino no jugo de uva

- Eso explica el sabor, rayos - La respiración de Ash seguía siendo agitada

Misty vio como los ojos de Ash no dejaban de cambiar - Ven vamos a que te refresques - Misty se levantó y se llevó a Ash a una pequeña terraza, Ash no opuso resistencia, Misty lo jalo dejándolo enfrente de ella - Bien explícate

Ash seguía sujetándose la cabeza - ¿Qué quieres que explique? - Dijo en un tono molesto y después en uno muy tranquilo - Yo creí que era jugo y lo pedí me lo tome y me empezó a doler la cabeza

- Eso no

- ¿Entonces?

Misty saco un pequeño espejo de su bolso, lo coloco enfrente de Ash mostrándole el cambio en sus ojos - ¿Y bien?

Ash se miró en el espejo notando el intermitente cambio en sus ojos - Hay no, puedo explicarlo pero...

Misty se cruzó de brazos - Pero...

- Mira no te enojes ni te preocupes, solo dame la oportunidad de que te lo diga después

- ¿Porque? - Se mantuvo en su severa posición

- Porque no es el momento para hablar de esto

Misty soltó los brazos y miro detenidamente a Ash - ¿No confías en mí?

Ash por un momento soltó su cabeza y la miro fijamente - ¡Que! claro que si confió en ti, pero entiéndeme no es el momento, además eres la única que lo sabe

- Esta bien, pero promete que me lo dirás ¿sí? por favor

- Si te lo prometo - Después de eso esperaron unos minutos a que los ojos de Ash se normalizarán para regresar con los demás y al regresar en la meza se encontraron con la carta

El mesero se acercó - Bien ¿ya decidiegon que desean ogdenag?

Jorge veía atentamente la carta - ¿Mmm? veamos ¿qué vas a querer Melodi?

Melodi miro la carta - No lo sé, pero que te parece si tu pides por mi

- Claro será un placer, en ese caso tráiganos dos pâté de canard y unos aux artichauts et

Melodi sonrió - Huy que rico

Ash, Drew y Max al escuchar la orden del líder abrieron los ojos como platos al no entender de qué hablaban

El mesero escribió la orden - Decuegdo y paga usteg - Se surgió a Brock

- Violeta ¿qué vas a querer?

Violeta recorrió el menú con la mirada - Yo creo que un fuadegra y una salade au poulet ¿que te parece?

- Exquisito yo quiero unos huîtres à l'encre - Pidió Brock

Ash, Drew y Max se metieron aún más al menú tratando de buscar esos platillos pero no le entendían a la carta

Tracey miro a Daisy - Y tu Dais que deseas comer

- Mmm yo quiero un canard à l'orange

- Muy bien yo igual por favor, gracias

Ash, Drew y Max quedaron totalmente confundidos con la carta frente a ellos, Ash se inclinó aun lado pasando frente a Max para hablar con Drew y se tapó la boca con la carta - Oye Drew - Drew se acercó para escucharlo - Oye alguna idea de que es lo que dice en el menú

- No, ni idea, pero pon cara de que le entiendes

- Pero es que no le entiendo nada

Max que estaba en medio de ellos aprovecho para unirse a la plática - Oigan por favor díganme que saben que es lo que venden aquí

Ash y Drew lo miraron - Ni idea

Misty le toco el hombro a Ash - ¿Todo bien?

Ash se volvió a sentar bien - ¿Eh? a... sí, sí claro huuuuy si muy bien

Drew miro a Max - Ya se pidamos lo mismo que pidieron los demás

- Claro que buena idea – Max y Drew regresaron a su lugar, pero Ash no había escuchado el consejo

May miro a Drew cuando el regreso a su lugar - Que pasa Drew ¿qué tanto hacen?

- ¿Eh? No, nada, nada sólo estábamos comentando lo bonito del lugar - Sonrió nervioso

Max miro a Dawn que estaba en frente de, el - Oye Dawn y a ti te gusta la comida francesa

- Si me encanta

Ash seguía viendo la carta sin saber que iba a pedir - Oye Misty

Misty bajo la carta y lo miro - ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa? Ash

- Tú ¿qué vas a pedir?

- Bueno aún no se, estoy indecisa entre el canard à l'orange o el pâté de canard ambos son deliciosos

Ash la miro sorprendió - A si claro, tienes razón

- Disculpe caballego ¿usteg que desea ogdenag? - Le pregunto el mesero a Ash

Ash lo miro nervioso - A pues yo creo que… - Miro el menú sin saber que pedir - No sé, oiga no tendrá una carnita asada

- Ash - Dijo Misty dándole un codazo

- ¡Que!

Misty se tapó con la carta y se acercó con el - Ash, es un restaurante francés

- ¿Y que a poco en Francia no hacen carne asada?

- Claro que no, por favor no seas ridículo - Lo regaño Misty entre dientes

- Bueno entonces ¿no tiene? - Le volvió a preguntar al mesero

El mesero lo veía serio esperando la orden - No señog no tenemos

- Bueno entonces una hambur...

Misty lo cayo con un rápido movimiento metiéndole un pedazo de pan a la boca - Jaja por favor no le haga caso, tráiganos dos pâté de canard y una salade

El mesero anoto la orden - Clago magmuasel - Tomo los menús - Con su permiso

Ash se tragó el pan - Ahg pues que clase lugar es este, como que no tienen algo así de rico en el menú además de que ni cele entiende - Se quejó de una forma infantil

Misty agacho su cabeza recargándola en su mano - Ahí Ash - Mientras tanto el mesero tomo las órdenes de los demás, Max y Drew se zafaron del problema pidiendo lo mismo que sus acompañantes más grande y una vez que el mesero anoto todos los pedidos se retiró con los menús

Jorge bajo su copa de vino y miro el extremo contrario de la enorme mesa circular - Oye Ash

Ash miraba atento los diferentes cubiertos que tenía en la mesa de forma curiosa y al escuchar su nombre volteó - ¿Si?

- Bueno es que quisiera saber ¿dónde encontraste al pokemon de Misty? claro si es que se puede saber

- Me gustaría contarte, pero no puedo disculpa

- Claro, entiendo

Ash aprovecho la reciente pregunta para hacer una - Disculpa te puedo hacer una pregunta

- Claro dime

- ¿A qué líder de gimnasio fuiste a enfrentar?

- Al líder del gimnasio del centauro del norte

Ash lo miro sorprendido - ¡¿Enserio?!

- Si y que crees, el líder es descendiente del mismísimo Francisco Villa

Ash quedo aún más asombrado - Guau no lo puedo creer

Max miro a Ash intrigado por su reacción - Perdonen pero ¿de quién hablan?

Ash volteo a ver a Max aun asombrado - De Francisco Villa

- ¿Y quién es ese?

- Fue un gran libertador que lucho en la revolución Mexicana, un hombre increíble, estratega, inteligente, justo y temido por muchos

- Guau suena que era único

- Sí y el actual líder de gimnasio es descendiente directo de, el ahora entiendo porque fue tan dura tu batalla - Le comento a Jorge

- Ni que lo digas

Misty miro a su alrededor - Oigan y Lily

Daisy la miro - Fue a una pequeña pasarela a la playa

Paso un rato más antes de que llegara el mesero con las órdenes de todos, Ash al verlo tomo los cubiertos - Huy que bien, me muero de hambre - El mesero se acercó y coloco el plato frente a él y lo destapo, Ash al ver el platillo decayó su rostro - ¿Qué? ¿Esto es la muestra? ¿Dónde está el resto?

May río - Ash así son las porciones, así es más elegante y decoran mejor el platillo

- ¡Y! a mí de que me sirve lo elegante, si no me llena

- Hay eres imposible, aprende de Drew

- Si claro, míralo para llenarse se está comiendo todo el pan, oye no te lo acabes dame un poco

- Claro ten - Drew le ofreció la pequeña canasta

- Oigan yo también quiero - Se quejó Max

Misty y May suspiraron mientras que los demás sonrieron ante la actitud de los chicos

Después de los platillos que habían pedido y cuatro canastas de pan devoradas por Drew, Ash y Max término la cena y el mesero trajo la cuenta

Ash le dio una última mordida al pan que se estaba comiendo - Saben que, lo mejor será ya irnos

Drew entendió la idea de Ash - Si es lo mejor, vamos May - Se levantó y le extendió la mano

Brock se limpió la boca con su servilleta - Creo que tienen razón ¿vamos violeta? y damos una vuelta por ahí

- Si tú invitas, claro

- Ahí que aburridos - Se quejó Dawn

Max contesto de inmediato - No más que este lugar

- Bien vamos, oye Daisy tú ya te quieres ir o te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta

- Si, me gustaría ir de paseo - Le contesto a Tracey con una sonrisa

- Pues vamos - Tracey se levantó y le dio la mano

Ash también se levantó - Ben vámonos

Misty tomo su bolso y coloco su servilleta en la mesa - Si, solo hay que pagar la cuenta

- Oh cierto

Jorge saco su cartera y miro la cuenta - Bien ¿cómo nos dividiremos la cuenta?

Melodi tomo su bolso - Aquí esta...

Jorge le tomo la mano para detenerla - No yo pago lo tuyo

Ash miro la cuenta y saco su cartera - Bien, toma aquí esta lo de Misty, lo de Dawn y lo mío - Le entrego

Misty se sorprendió - Ash, no tenías que

Ash le sonrió - Claro que tenía, yo dije que tú y yo teníamos planes, así que yo te invite

Drew sonrió - Si Misty, Ash tiene razón - Drew miro la cuenta y sin mayor gesto saco su cartera - Bien esto es lo de May, lo de Max y lo mío

Daisy le sonrió - Hay que lindo, pero ni así los vamos dejar que duerman juntos - Le dijo severa

Drew sonrió - Jaja no importa, no creo que vallamos a dormir

- ¿¡Qué?! - Gritaron las dos hermanas de Misty y May

Ash lo miro molesto, Drew sonrió nervioso - No, nada, nada yo aquí de hablador

- Bien aquí esta nuestra parte - Brock y Tracey colocaron el dinero de su cena y el de sus acompañantes

Misty tomo el dinero y reviso la cuenta, pero mientras la revisaba hizo dos cuentas rápidas para ver cuánto habían pagado Ash y Drew notando que si había sido una cantidad considerable

Ash actuó rápido - ¿Esta completó?

Misty reacciono dejando sus sospechas aún lado - Si está completo

Jorge seguía sentado - Bien, nos vemos halla

Todos empezaron a avanzar, pero Dawn se detuvo - Oye Melodi ¿no vienes?

Melodi sonrió y miro a Jorge - No, yo ya encontré mi lugar

Dawn sonrió - Bien nos vemos

Ya era de noche y los chicos estaban reunidos en su cuarto - Bien ¿listos? ya casi es hora

- Si - Contestaron Max y Drew

- Bien, pero primero hay que cambiarnos, porque ahora si vamos a celebrar

Drew se empezó a desabotonar la playera - Pero oye necesitaremos un pokemon volador

Ash sonrió y le mostró una pokebola - Si, lo tengo cubierto

Mientras tanto las chicas estaban en su habitación, Misty se cepillaba el pelo, las tres se encontraban tan sólo con un conjunto de short y ombliguera para estar frescas en tan calurosa noche como todas anteriores desde que habían llegado a playacar

May suspiro - Ahí, yo creí que íbamos hacer algo más, no que nos iríamos a dormir temprano

Dawn resoplo frustrada - Pues sí, pero ya vez, yo creí que Ash tenía algo planeado

Misty dejo el cepillo y la miro - Pues sí pero... - Fue interrumpida por un sonido en la ventana - ¿Mmm? ¿Que fue eso?

May se levantó de la cama - No lo sé - Las tres se asomaron por la venta

- Hola

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaa! - Las tres gritaron al ver a Ash y a Drew fuera de la ventana, montados en pidgeot

Ash sonrió - Ups creo que no están arregladas

Drew le dio una, fugas mirada a May sonrojándose al verla en ese atuendo que la cubría pero lo alteraba - ¡Que creen que están haciendo ahí! - Misty abrió la ventana, tomo una almohada y les dio un fuerte golpe que los tiro del lomo de pidgeot

Drew cayó de pie y luego dio un centón - Ahí eso me dolió - Se sobó

Ash cayo de pie, se sacudió y acomodo su gorra - Pero que mal carácter, lo bueno es yo si se caer ja jaaa - De pronto le cayó encima un mueble del cuarto - Ahí

Max se acercó con Ash y lo miro con una sonrisa burlona - Y ¿cómo les fue?

Ash estaba en el suelo debajo del mueble - Tu qué crees

Pidgeot descendió con Misty y las demás chicas en su espalda ya cambiadas, Misty se acercó quito el mueble y lo tomo de la chaqueta - ¡Qué demonios hacían ahí arriba!

Ash la miro asustado - Te lo dije, tenía planes y solo los iba a aplazar - Misty lo soltó dejándolo caer en el suelo - Ahí

- Pero yo creí que para otro día, más no que a más tarde

Ash se levantó y se sacudió - Bueno, es que era sorpresa

May y Dawn al escucharlo se acercaron emocionados - ¿Enserio?

- Si - Contesto Max

- Si, ahora si vamos a celebrar - Grito Dawn emocionada

- Si esa es la idea - Comento Drew

- ¿Entonces? ¿Vamos o qué? - Pregunto Ash

Dawn sonrió - ¿Están bromeando? ¡Claro que vamos! ¿pero a dónde?

- Ya lo verán, entonces bienes Misty

- Esta bien, vamos

- ¡Siiii a celebrar! - Grito May

Ash los guio a un lugar no muy lejano en donde había una feria.

May miraba a su alrededor sorprendida - ¡Qué bien! ¡una feria!

Ash sonrió y miro a Misty - ¿Qué te parece?

Misty sonrió sin dejar de ver la feria - Esta genial

Dawn sonrió acercándose más a la entrada del lugar - Jajaja miren esos juegos, esto va estar genial

- Vamos - Max y Dawn salieron corriendo

- Si

- Drew mira, ahí están el juego de los dardos - Señalo un puesto que estaba al principio de la feria - Ven esta vez te voy a ganar - Se acercaron al puesto junto con May y Misty - Jajaja

Drew sonrió - No lo creo, May te voy a ganar algo lindo

May le sonrió - Gracias

El dueño al verlos acercarse se preparó para recibirlos - Hola buenas noches, pero que lindas parejas, vamos chicos ganen algo lindo para sus novias escojan arco, cuchillos, dardos o cerbatana

- Jajaja no sé, yo solo puedo manejar los cuchillos así que, eso usare

Misty lo miro intrigada - Pero ¿realmente puedes?

- Ja solo observa

El dueño se hizo a un lado donde había un extraño aparato - Bien, son tres objetivos en movimiento o cinco fijos

- Bien, yo quiero tres objetivos en movimiento por favor

- Claro - El dueño jalo una palanca que hizo aparecer un tablero con tres globos en movimiento - Listo - Puso tres cuchillos sobre la mesa que separaba al dueño de los participantes

Drew se cruzó de brazos y sonrío - Al parecer optaste por lo sencillo

- Shhh tú vas a usar el arco ¿no?

May se sorprendió del comentario de Drew - ¿Como que lo más sencillo?

Drew sonrió - Tu velo

- ¿Mmm? - Misty puso atención en los ojos de Ash para averiguar más sobre sus sospechas

Ash tomo los cuchillos de la mesa y se preparó para apuntar y al mismo tiempo sus ojos cambiaron, Ash lanzo el primer cuchillo dando en el centro del primer globo tronando el globo que se movía de arriba abajo y así mismo los otros dos

Misty vio como a Ash le habían cambiado los ojos poco antes de que lanzara el primer cuchillo - _Lo sabía _- Pensó ella

El dueño sonrió - Ja muy bien hecho, bien hacía tiempo que nadie ganaba este concurso, puedes escoger tu premio - Señalo un muro lleno de peluches de pokemon

Ash se hizo aún lado - Bien Misty escoge tu regalo

- ¿Eh? claro, gracias - Misty miro la pared de los premios - Mmm quiero ese - Escogió un peluche de tentacruel

El dueño se sorprendió de la elección de la chica - Valla pero que rara elección - Le entrego el peluche a Misty y luego miro a Ash - Dime amigo acaso ¿no sabías que es lo que iba a escoger tu novia?

- Si, pero yo creo que lo mejor era que ella lo escogiera

- Mmm y bien ¿cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?

Misty se puso nerviosa - No, no nosotros no...

- No llevamos mucho, vamos Drew es tu turno - Empujo un poco a Drew y jalo a un lado a Misty que se estaba desconcertada

Drew sonrió y se acercó más al puesto - Claro, yo haré el tiro con arco, en movimiento por favor

- Claro - El dueño jalo otra palanca que hizo aparecer un blanco - Si, solo es un mismo blanco

Drew asintió - De acuerdo - Tomo el arco junto con tres flechas, apunto hacia el blanco que se movía de un lado a otro, de un movimiento disparo dándole casi en el centro del blanco, pero la segunda flecha si dio en el centro mientras que la tercera rompió la segunda flecha - Jaja vamos May escoge tu premio

May sonrió, se acercó y escogió un peluche de beautifly

Ash se acercó con Misty - Te diste cuenta, no soy el único de ojos cambiantes - Le susurro a Misty en el oído

Misty lo volteó a ver sorprendida - ¿Mmm?

- Bien al parecer ambos tienen buena puntería ¿qué les parece un reto de dardos por una pokebola? - El dueño saco una caja que estaba tapada - Azteca

- Sí que bien - Ash y Drew se acercaron para verla más de cerca

Misty miro la pokebola - Un momento esa pokebola se parece a...

Ash la interrumpió - No Misty como crees - Le guiño el ojo - Bien vamos Drew o ¿te asustas?

- Claro que no, adelante

- Ben aquí tienen - El dueño les entrego tres dardos a cada uno

- ¡Que! ¿Con dardos? - Dijo Ash algo preocupado y Drew solo sonrió

- Bien prepárense, veamos quien reacciona primero - Jalo otra palanca haciendo aparecer un blanco que se movía de arriba a abajo

Ash y Drew se prepararon para lanzar el dardo - ¡Lo tengo! - Ambos lanzaron el primer dardo y ambos acertaron en el centro simultáneamente

- Ah - Misty noto que los ojos de Ash ya habían cambiado, pero recordó lo que le dijo Ash así que le puso atención a Drew y cuando Drew regreso la mano, ella noto que los ojos esmeralda de Drew ya no estaban y en su lugar había unos ojos de color amarillo con un pequeña pupila - _Ya entiendo, pero ¿porque? ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?_ - Pensó desconcertada

Ash y Drew vieron salir el segundo blanco que se movía de izquierda a derecha, ambos lanzaron el dardo obtienen el mismo resultado que el anterior

El dueño sonrió por el resultado - Bien vamos por el último

Salió el tercer blanco, pero este se movía a mayor velocidad y en zigzag -Rayos - Se quejó Ash

Drew siguió con la mirada el blanco - Lo tengo - Estaba a punto de lanzar el dardo, pero antes de lanzarlo sus ojos se normalizan - ¡Oh no! - El dardo no acertó pasando de largo

Ash trataba de apuntar con el dardo pero no lo lograba - Vamos - Lanzo el dardo, pero sólo alcanzo a rozar el blanco

El dueño apago la máquina - Lástima, bueno más suerte para la otra

- Si, gracias por todo - Ash pago las tres rondas y se alejó junto con los demás

El dueño solo los vio alejarse y oprimió su oreja - _Confirmado son ellos, avanzaremos dentro de 5 días_

Mientras tanto Ash y sus amigos caminaban entrando más en la feria - Valla eso fue muy buen reto ¿no creen?

May sonrió y abrazo su peluche - Si ¿y tú qué opinas Max? ¿Mmm? ¿Max? - Volteo buscando a su hermano - Oigan ¿dónde esta Max?

Drew también lo busco con la mirada - Creí que estaba por aquí

- Dawn tampoco está - Comento Misty

Ash miro a Drew - Oye no los vez por aquí

Drew comenzó a mirar a su alrededor - Mmm creo que sí, vamos por acá

- Si

Drew señalo al frente - Miren ahí están

- ¡MAX!

Max volteo iba caminando junto a Dawn - May chicos, hola que hacen

- Como que, que hacemos estábamos buscándote

Dawn sonrió traía con sigo un algodón de azúcar - Tranquilos estábamos aquí jugando a la trivia y Max arraso jaja

Ash sonrió - Ja eso es lo tuyo Max

- Si, gracias Ash

- Oh miren yo quiero ir a la rueda de la fortuna ¿vamos Drew?

- Claro May adelante - Todos empezaron a avanzar

Misty se detuvo y tomo el brazo de Ash - Ash me debes algunas explicaciones

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Ya sé que lo de tu vista no me lo vas a explicar ahora, pero quiero que me digas ¿por qué dices que somos pareja?

- A eso, mira simplemente me quería ahorra las veinte mil preguntas de, por que te regalo algo si no eres más que mi amiga, pero si te molesta ya no digo nada

- No, no es eso, solo que me cayó de raro

Ash sonrió - Bueno entonces vamos a festejar

- De acuerdo, vamos - Misty sonrió tomo el brazo de Ash y se recargo en su hombro

- ¿Q... que, que haces?

- Nada, solo hay que guardar las apariencias no lo crees

Ash sonrió nervios - Ja tienes razón, va... vamos

Todos se dirigieron a los juegos mecánicos, subieron a las tazas locas, a la montaña rusa y después de un par de horas, se dirigieron a los puestos de comida - Jaja eso fue divertido - Comento Dawn

- Si esta feria esta genial

- Si May ¿y ahora que hacemos? - Pregunto Max

- No sé, oigan miren - Señalo un no muy grande lugar circular de madera que estaba al fondo entre los juegos mecánicos y los puestos de comida - ¿Que les párese si ahora vamos al palenque?

Dawn sonrió - Si, vamos

- Jaja a que les gano a todos - Ash salió corriendo adelantándose

- ¡ASH! - Todos salieron tras el

Y en la entrada del lugar una señorita se asomaba por los alrededores como buscado algo y sosteniendo una tablilla que tenía unas hojas con nombres escritos

Un señor se acercó con la señorita - ¡Elizabeth! ¿Qué paso? ¿A un no llegan?

- No señor y no los he visto

- Rayos esto es malo el lugar está lleno y ya falta poco para dar inicio, pero dime todo lo demás ya está listo

Elizabeth reviso su tabla - Si ya solo sería el cambio de vestuario y ya

- De acuerdo, oye pero si los podrás reconocer

Esteee - Se quedó pensando _- En realidad, ahora que lo pienso no pedí ninguna referencia, solo sé que su nombré es Ashton, pero como lo voy a reconocer, ahí no que voy hacer_ - En eso miro como un chico venia corriendo junto con alguien más

Misty alcanzo a Ash y ambos llegaron juntos a la entrada - Jajaja y te alcancé Ash

- ¡Ahí esta! - Grito la señorita al señor refiriéndose a Ash

- Por fin - Ambos se acercaron con Ash y Misty

Ash sonrió y miro a Misty - Si, pero me alcanzaste ya que había llegado

- Ahí si como no Jaja

- Valla hasta que llegan hombre ¿por qué tardaron tanto? - Les pregunto el señor a Ash y a Misty

Ambos voltearon - ¿Eh?

- Bueno no importa, Eli llévatelos y que se arreglen, pero órale que vamos tarde

- ¡Que! ¡Oigan esperen!

- No hay tiempo vamos, vamos, vamos - Elizabeth jalo a Misty y Ash

- Esperen ¿de qué se trata esto? - Se quejó Misty

Drew y los demás vieron lo que había pasado, así que se acercaron con el señor - Buenas noches disculpe, pero ¿por qué se llevó a nuestros amigos?

El señor los vio - ¿Mmm? ¿Ustedes son sus amigos?

- Si - Contesto Max

- Bien entonces vengan, tengo los mejores lugares para ustedes vamos acompáñenme

Los cuatro siguieron al señor

Mientras tanto dentro del lugar, Ash y Misty eran empujados por un pasillo - Bueno ya espérense - Se quejó Ash

Ash y Misty fueron separados siendo llevados a dos cuartos separados - Señor vamos a ponerle el vestuario - Le dijo uno de los jóvenes que lo estaban jalando

- ¡Que! ¿cuál vestuario?

- El que pidió - En eso el grupo de cinco chicos que lo jalaban, le cambiaron rápidamente la ropa a Ash poniéndole un pantalón blanco entallado que llevaba adornos plateados, una camisa, una chaqueta blanca con adornos plateados, una corbata de rebozo, botines blancos y un sombrero de charro blanco con plateado, los chavos después de vestirlo lo llevaron hasta una puerta donde se escuchaban los ruidos de la gente hablando

Ash se quedó parado viendo su vestimenta - ¡¿Pero qué?! ¿Mmm? ahí pero si me vistieron de mariachi, bueno debo admitir que no me veo nada mal que claro después de dos veces haberme disfrazado de mujer, esto no está nada mal ¿me pregunto que abran hecho con Misty?

En ese momento Misty se encontraba en otra habitación con Elizabeth y con un grupo de chicas - Por favor siéntese señorita

- De acuerdo - Misty hizo caso sentándose en una silla que estaba enfrente de un gran espejo con el marco iluminado

Elizabeth se colocó detrás de ellas - Bien según lo que me digo su novio, usted no usa mucho maquillaje

- ¿Mi novio?

- Si

- _Cierto aquí se supone que soy la novia de Ash_ - Pensó y asintió con la cabeza - Así es, no uso mucho

- Bien, la vamos a dejar lindisima ¡chiiiicaaaaaas! - Elizabeth aplaudió dos veces y las chicas reaccionaron tomando cepillos

- ¿Cómo?

- Bien la vamos a arréglala y cambiarla - Todas las chicas se acercaron, la maquillaron ligeramente poniéndole sombras y demás y vistiéndola igual que Ash pero en vez de un pantalón llevaba una falda - Perfecto esta lista

Misty se miró en el espejo sorprendida y aun no llevaba puesto el sombrero - Guau

- Si, pero vamos, vamos que ya no hay tiempo - Las chicas llevaron a Misty hasta una puerta similar a donde habían llevado a Ash dejándola sola, Elizabeth antes de irse le entrego el sombrero y un audífono - Bien, ten póngase esto y prepárate sales tu primero

- ¡Que! ¡¿Pero qué voy a hacer?!

- Pues cantar ni modo que, que

- ¡QUE!

- Bien entran músicos y abran la puerta uno - Elizabeth hablo por un radio

En eso de inmediato se abrió la puerta de Misty tras la orden de Elizabeth y comenzaron a tocar los músicos que estaban afuera - Huy casi lo olvidaba, toma ten, tu micrófono - En cuanto Elizabeth se lo dio se retiró, Misty tomó el micrófono - Bien en el cambio de música entras tu - Escucho Misty por el audífono la voz de Elizabeth - Bien ahora - Le indico y simultáneamente la letra de la canción sonó en el audífono para guiar a Misty, ella empezó a cantar - _Aaacompañameee por que puede sucedeeeer, acompáñameeee que me llegues a queeeerer_ - Empezó a caminar hacia adentro, mientras sonaba la música y ella cantaba camino hasta que quedando en medio del palenquen - _Pon tu mano sobre mi mano y a tu lado todo el mundo correré, ven en con migooo, cierra los ojoos y en silencio sin palabras yo mil cosas te direee_

Ash estaba aún detrás de su puerta mientras le daban el micrófono y el audífono, escucho el canto de quien estaba afuera - Esa voz - Ash reconoció la voz de Misty y con el audífono le indicaron que entrara

Ash sonrió cuando se abrió la puerta, entro despacio y comenzó a cantar - **Aaaacompañameee que tu amor es mi cancióon**

Misty abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar esa voz y se dio la vuelta encontrándose con Ash que avanzaba poco a poco hasta ella Ash siguió cantando sin dejar de ver a Misty - **Acompáñame cerca de mi corazón, tuuu ya sabes, que te quierooo, que te espero y que no te olvidaree acompáñame**

Ash seguía avanzando mientras la música seguía, hasta que quedo enfrente de Misty, ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos

- **Veen conmigoo, cierra los ojooos **

- **_Y en cilencio sin, palabras yo mil cosas te direeee, acompáñamee_**

- **Que tu amor es mi cancióon**

- **_Acompáñameeeee_**

- _Cerca de mi corazóooon_

- **_Tuuuu ya sabes, que te quiero, que te espeeeroooo y que no te olvidareeeee, acompañameee, acomoañameeee, acompañaaameeee_**

Termino la música y ambos se quedaron viendo frente a frente, sonriendo, mientras que sus amigos y el público se pararon aplaudiendo a más no poder

Ash no dejaba de ver a Misty - Que bonito cantas

Misty se sonrojo - Gracias

Ash miro un pequeño mechón de cabello, levantó su mano lo tomo y lo coloco detrás de la oreja de Misty acariciando su rostro - Y te vez tan linda - Ash se quitó el sombrero, inclinándose para besarla

Misty se quedó quieta viendo como poco a poco Ash se acercaba - Ash - Misty se sonrojó y empezó a cerrar los ojos, pero en ese momento los asistentes se acercaron y se los llevaron - Ha.. Ash

Ash abrió los ojos quedándose ahí inclinado - Oigan, ¡espérense hombre! - Se llevaron a Ash y a ambos los reunieron en el pasillo

El señor se encontraba ahí esperándolos - Bueno, tenemos una buena y una mala noticia - Miro a Ash y a Misty

Ash trago saliva nerviosa - ¿Así? ¿Y cuál es la mala?

- Que ustedes no son a quienes contratamos y eso nos causa un gran problema - Los miro de forma severa

Misty sonrió nerviosa - A ¿y cuál es la buena?

El señor mantuvo la mirada seria - ¡Que ustedes! - Su rostro dio un rápido cambio mostrando una sonrisa - ¡Cantaron tan bien que ese problema ya no importa! jajaja

Ash y Misty suspiraron aliviados - Menos mal

- Y eso es lo que queríamos decirles desde el principio - Aclaro Ash

- Bueno eso ya no importa y por favor cuiden los trajes, que les queden de recuerdo junto con su paga por la cantada de acuerdo - Les entregó un cheque

Ash le hizo una seña a Misty para que ella lo tomara - Muchas gracias

- No es nada, a y por favor salgan así vestidos por favor necesitamos publicidad ¿si? gracias

Misty iba a protestar - Pero...

- Bien muchas gracias, Elizabeth les dará sus ropas, bien nos estamos viendo adiós

Ash y Misty se quedaron viendo

Y después de unos minutos ambos se encontraban afuera con sus ropas en una bolsa y aún vistiendo de mariachis

Ash sonrió y se rasco la nuca - Bueno no era lo que tenía en mente, pero igual fue divertido

- Si y me gustó mucho la canción y dime Ash ¿era enserio lo que me dijiste?

- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué cosa?

Misty sonrió y lo miro sonrojada - Cuando me dijiste que me veía linda

Ash sonrió nervioso, no recordaba que le había dicho eso a ella - Si te ves muy bien

- Gracias y a ti te queda excelente

- ¡Miren ahí están! - Se escuchó a lo lejos el grito - Por favor digamos quienes son y den nos sus autógrafos por favor - Un tumulto de gente corrió hacia ellos

- Ahí no lo que faltaba - Ash saco una pokebola - Pidgeot vámonos

Drew los alcanzo a ver - Oye Ash espera - Se acercó con May, Max y Dawn

- Lo siento, no hay tiempo nos vemos halla

- Esta bien, vamos chicos

- Si

Mientras los demás se regresaban a pie, Ash y Misty surcaban el cielo estrellado - Bien pidgeot vamos a bajar, recuerda ahí que dejarla en la ventana - Pidgeot descendió hasta que quedo a la altura de la ventana de la habitación de las chicas - Bien, llegamos hay que tratar de no hacer mucho ruido

- Bien - Misty montaba de lado debido a la falda que traía, así que pidgeot se acercó lo más que pudo, para que Misty entrara por la ventana

Ash la ayudo para que entrara - Bien, espero que te hayas divertido

Misty sobrio - Bromeas me la pase muy bien, gracias por todo

- Bueno hasta mañana - Ash se le quedo viendo directamente a los ojos, pero un movimiento de más por parte pidgeot provoco que Ash besara la esquina de los labios de Misty

Misty se sonrió y se sonrojo - Hasta mañana

- ¡MISTY! - Le grito su hermana mayor que grito al abrir la puerta bruscamente

- Ah - Misty se asustó y reacciono cerrando la ventana de golpe - Haaaa Daisy

Al cerrar la ventana se escuchó un fuerte azote, Daisy lo escucho - ¿Mmm? ¿Qué fue eso?

Misty sonrió nervioso y cerro las cortinas - Nada, nada

Mientras, Ash estaba en el suelo con la cara roja por el golpe que se había dado tras el brusco cierre de las ventanas del cuarto - Eso me dolió

_Después de un día lleno de actividades nuestros héroes van a descansar, mientras algo más los asecha esta historia continuara..._

* * *

**Palenque: Un lugar o terreno acotado y cercado donde se realizan distintos tipos de actos, fiestas o exhibiciones, usado generalmente durante la Edad Media para la realización de torneo como el palenque de León guanajuato**

**La canción de este capitulo es acompáñame y hay un video que me inspiro para esta parte donde participan Pedro Fernández y Alicia Villarreal espero que les guste y no se les haiga complicado la lectura por que **_la cursiva era cuando cantaba Misty_**, las negritas cuando cantaba Ash y _combinadas cuando eran los dos._**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola bueno aquí esta mi otro capitulo espero que les guste tal vez no sea como los anteriores, pero créanme que este y los que vienen son el preámbulo para unos de mis capítulos que mas me han gustado escribir y espero pronto terminar de reeditar el siguiente capitulo sin mas espero que les guste gracias.**

* * *

Capítulo 22: Max en un duro entrenamiento

_Tras festejar su reciente victoria en el gimnasio playacar Max busco a Ash para pedirle un favor._

Ash estaba fuera del gimnasio - ¡¿Qué quieres que te entrene?! - Grito sorprendido

- No solo eso, también que me ayudes junto con Misty a practicar la batalla doble

Ash miro a pikachu - Bien le voy a pedirle a Misty que nos ayude, pero no entiendo ¿por qué quieres entrenar tan de repente?

- Lo que pasa es que mañana quiero ir por la revancha al gimnasio del cañón del sumidero

- Oh ya entiendo ¿y ya le dijiste a tu hermana o a Drew?

- No, pero ahorita les digo

- ¿Y piensas ir sólo?

- No exactamente, Dawn se ofreció a ir conmigo

Ash sonrió - Que bien, me gustaría ir, pero tenemos que entrenar para la competencia aérea

- Cierto, espero estar de regreso a tiempo

- Oye te sugiero que le pidas a Brock que te acompañe así tu hermana estará tranquila y te dejara ir

Max asintió - Tienes razón voy a decirle

Y mientras ellos se ponían de acuerdo, Misty estaba en su habitación, se acababa de bañar y traía una toalla con la que se cubría, abrió el ropero y se encontró con la ropa que le habían dado el día de ayer - Ahí Ash, mi Ash

**Flashback**

**Aaaacompañameee que tu amor es mi cancióon**

Misty abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar esa vos y se dio la vuelta encontrándose con Ash que avanzaba poco a poco hasta ella, Ash siguió cantando sin dejar de ver a Misty **- Acompáñame cerca de mi corazón, tuuu ya sabes, que te quierooo, que te espero y que no te olvidaree acompáñame**

Ash seguía avanzando mientras la música seguía, hasta que quedo enfrente de Misty, ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos

- **Veen conmigoo, cierra los ojooos**

- _**Y en silencio sin, palabras yo mil cosas te direeee, acompáñamee**_

**Flashback**

Misty sostenía en sus manos la ropa de mariachi - Fue maravilloso - Sonrió sonrojada

- Misty ¿Por qué estás tan contenta?

Misty se asustó - ¡Lily! ¡No de nada, de nada! - Sonrió nerviosa

Violeta miro curiosa la prenda de que sostenía Misty - ¿Y ese traje? ¿Qué? ¿Eh?

Misty sonrió nerviosa - Este...

Lily se acercó curiosa - ¿Que escondes?

Misty escondió su traje detrás de ella - Nada, que voy a esconder jaja

Daisy se cruzó de brazos - Eso mismo me pregunto yo, desde ayer cuando te vi con ese atuendo y asomada por la ventana

Violeta la miro seria - Mmm no será que ayer te escapaste junto con mi cuñadito - Acuso a su hermana

Lily sonrió - Misty sabes que no nos molesta que andes con él, pero tan tarde eso no es correcto y menos solos

- No estábamos solos... ahí - Se tampoco la boca

- ¡Aja con que sí salieron!

Misty mordió su labio inferior - Bueno solo fue un ratito jiji

Daisy la miro de forma seria - No eso no está nada bien, así que vas a regresar a la casa con nosotras

- ¡Que!

En ese momento los demás estaban en el gimnasio personal de Jorge ayudando a Max a entrenar.

Max corría en una caminadora junto con treecko y con gastly flotando a su lado - Ha, ha, bien ya voy lo más rápido que puedo ¿y ahora qué?

Jorge señalo frente a Max - ¡Cuidado!

- ¿Eh? ¡Ha! - Una pelota lo golpeo a él y a treecko tirándolos de la caminadora, mientras que otra atravesó a gastly

Ash estaba frente a Max - Vamos arriba Max, no solo se deben hacer más fuerte tus pokemon, también tu así que arriba

- Pero ya van cinco veces que me caigo, comienzo a creer que esto es imposible ¿verdad treecko?

Drew le dio la mano y lo levanto - No seas ridículo, vamos arriba es obvio que no lo ibas a hacer a la primera y no seas pesimista o harás que tus pokemon se hagan inseguros

Jorge se paró junto a el - Anda arriba y apresúrate que esto solo es el comienzo, recuerda que aún falta la batalla dual

Max asintió - Esta bien pero...

- Oigan chicos - Llego May con ellos junto con Dawn - ¿No han visto a Misty por aquí?

Jorge volteo - No y ya que preguntas ¿no has visto a Melodi?

- No - Contesto Dawn - ¿Mmm? ¿Pero qué hacen?

Ash se paró frente a la caminadora cuando Max se subió - Aquí ayudando al cuñado de Drew e cuñado ahí no, ya hablo como las hermanas de Misty perdona Drew - Activo la caminadora para que Max continuara con el ejerció

Drew sonrió - Ja descuida, además es cierto

May lo abrazo - Jajaja por eso me encantas

- Que por hablador

- Ash, no me ayudes quieres

- Esta bien ya no digo nada

Max miro a Ash mientras caminaba lento para volver a calentar - Oye Ash

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Ya le dijiste a Misty lo del entrenamiento?

- No, de hecho no la he visto en todo el día, me pregunto ¿Que estará haciendo - Se recargo en el acelerador de la máquina y se queda pensando

Max empezó a correr más rápido - ¡OYE ASH BAJA LA VELOCIDAD! - La máquina seguía acelerando y Max corría más rápido - ¡ASH! ¡HAAA! - Salió disparado de la caminadora

- ¡Max! - Todos corrieron con el

Ash se rasco la nuca - Ups lo siento

May se arrodillo junto a el - Max ¿estás bien? - Lo ayudo a levantarse

- Si no te preocupes

May miro al responsable - Ahí Ash pues en que pensabas

- Lo siento mi cabeza estaba en otra cosa perdónenme - Se rasco la nuca apenado - _Ahí Misty ¿dónde andarás? - _Pensó

Misty seguía discutiendo con sus hermanas - ¡POR FAVOR NO ME PUEDEN HACER ESO!

Violeta le dio la espalda cruzándose de brazos - Lo siento no hay otra salida

Lily imito a Violeta - Así que ve preparando tus cosas, que pronto nos iremos

- Chicas no me pueden hacer esto por favor

Daisy también se dio la vuelta - Lo siento

- Pero debe de haber algo por hacer, para que ustedes estén tranquilas y dejen que me quede

Daisy sonrió al escucharla - Bueno de hecho si hay algo que puedes hacer para quedarte

- ¿Enserio? ¿Y qué es?

Las tres se voltearon - ¡Cuéntanos que fue lo que paso!

Misty retrocedió sorprendida, se golpeó la frente - Así que solo querían saber qué fue lo que paso, porque no me sorprende – Suspiro aliviada - Bien como ustedes oyeron Ash y yo teníamos planes así que… - Misty les empezó a contar a sus hermanas todo lo que había pasado ayer a excepción de las habilidades de sus amigos con el arco y los cuchillos

Mientras tanto Ash seguía ayudando a Max, pero en este caso trataba de explicar cómo funcionaban las peleas duales - Bien tienes que estar concentrado y sintonizado con ambos pokemon, además de tratar de hacer combinaciones

Max y sus pokemon escuchaban atentos las instrucciones de Ash - Si entiendo, pero aún no sé qué puedo hacer con treecko y gastly

- Debes pensar en sus ventajas y desventajas, cubre las debilidades de uno con las fortalezas del otro

Drew asintió - Claro esa es la clave de la batalla doble

Dawn sonrió - Uf que bueno que mi batalla fue de uno contra uno

- Cierto oye hermanito ¿con quién vas a ir? porque solo no vas

- Bueno yo tenía pensado ir acompañado con Dawn y con Brock, pero no se sí Brock me podría acompañar

- Me parece bien

Dawn sonrió - Si además que yo tengo muchas ganas de ir otra vez

- Si yo también ya quiero ir y esta vez ganare esa medalla

- Bueno ya, andas muy platicador así que vamos a continuar – Dijo Ash cortando la plática

- Si, pero yo creo que lo mejor sería practicar en batalla

- Y ¿por qué no peleas con alguno de los que estamos aquí? tal vez no sea Misty pero para ir practicando es buena opción no crees - Sugirió Dawn

- Yo creo que Dawn tiene razón, vamos hermanito qué opinas

- Si peleare contraaaa ¡Drew!

- Si, cuando digas

Ash sonrió - Bien vamos con otra ronda en la caminadora y luego a la batalla

- Bien hagámoslo - Se subió a la caminadora junto con treecko y gastly, comenzó a correr mientras esquivaban objetos que les lanza unas máquinas, demostrando su mejoría

Mientras tanto Misty terminaba de contarles a sus hermanas lo que había pasado la noche anterior - Y es por eso que traía esta ropa - Señalo el traje - Las tres hermanas estaban serias y con los brazos cruzados, Misty las miro extrañada - ¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa chicas?

- Sabes, no puedo creer que pese a todo eso no sean novios - Comento Lily

- Ahí ósea hermanita, ponte las pilas porque te lo pueden quitar - Le advirtió Daisy

- ¡Que! No sé de qué están hablando - Se cruzó de brazos disimulando lo obvio

- Ahí no te hagas - Lily sonrió – Sabes lástima que sea más chico que yo sino

Misty miro a su hermana molesta - ¡Que dices!

- Nada, nada solo bromeaba no seas pesada hermanita

Misty se sonrojó por haber caído en la trampa de su hermana - Bueno ya déjenme en paz, que me tengo que acabar de arreglar, si por favor - Empujo a sus hermanas fuera de la habitación, pero antes de empezarse a vestir tocaron la puerta nuevamente - Y ahora que querrán - Abrió la puerta - ¡Que quien ahora! ¡ya les dije todo! - Pero al abrir la puerta no se encontró con sus hermanas - ¡Ash!

Ash se queda frío al ver a Misty que estaba en toalla - Lo...lo siento – Se volteo sonrojado

Misty cerro rápidamente la puerta - Ahí no otra vez - Se recargo en la puerta - Rápido me tengo que cambiar

Ash estaba de espaldas a la puerta - _Valla Misty es muuuuy atractiva, no, no concéntrate a lo que viniste_ - Pensó y después de unos minutos Misty salió del cuarto, Ash la miro sonrojado - Hola

Misty actuó como si nada hubiera pasado además de que no era la primera vez que les pasaba esto - Hola ¿me buscabas?

- ¿Eh? a este sí, lo... lo... lo que pasa es que Max quiere que lo enfrentemos porque va a pedir la revancha en el gimnasio del cañón del sumidero

- O, sí claro

- Bien vamos - Se hizo aún lado cediéndole el paso a Misty

- Oye Ash ¿dónde está pikachu?

- Esta en la playa con los demás observando el entrenamiento de Max

Mientras que en la playa Max se enfrentaba a Drew - Treecko usa bala semilla, gastly usa bola de sombras

- Butterfree usa rayo psíquico, roselia danza de pétalos - Los ataques colisionaron y ambos equipos estaban muy agotados

- Bien ya no más

Max miro sorprendido a Drew - ¿Mmm? ¿Porque?

- Por que han estado entrenando mucho, así que lo mejor será que descansen un poco, ya que aún falta algo más de su entrenamiento

- Esta bien, vamos a descansar para lo que sigue - Regreso a ambos pokemon

Drew regreso a los suyos - Bien vamos

May les hizo señas desde una palapa - Chicos vengan por algo de tomar para que se refresquen

- Ya vamos - Ambos se acercaron a la palapa y tomaron uno de los vasos

Tracey que había regresado de su expresión estaba con ellos - Muy bien Max ya estas mejorando

- ¿Tú crees?

- Claro

- Pero sigues sin atacar, defiendes demasiado recuerda que debes buscar el equilibrio en la batalla - Le comento Brock que había regresado junto con Tracey

- Si, tienes razón

Dawn le sonrió - Bueno ya lo iras mejorando conforme vallas practicando

Daisy y sus hermanas también estaban ahí - ¿Y cuándo vas a ir a enfrentar a ese líder de gimnasio?

Max termino de beber su limonada y bajo el vaso - Nos vamos mañana

- O ya veo

Lily sonrió, bebió de su vaso y miro hacia la casa de Jorge - ¡Cuñadito!

Ash iba llegando junto con Misty - Hola chicos Brock, Tracey veo que ya regresaron

Drew miro a Ash y a Misty - Jajaja ya te habías tardado creí que ya andaban...

- ¿Eh?

- Perdidos - Término su comentario

- Ah como te gusta hacer pausas

- Que te digo Ash

Misty intervino - Bueno ya, que acaso no íbamos a entrenar con Max

- Si, si vamos

- Espera Max ¿no han visto a Jorge?

- Me parece que salió con Melodi ¿por qué Ash acaso los necesitas para algo? cuñadito

- Si

Max lo miro - ¿Para qué?

- Es que quería enseñarle a tu treecko el ataque de tala árboles

- ¡¿Enserio?! - Pregunto Max emocionado

Brock toco el hombro de Ash - ¿Pero cómo? ¿Acaso ese ataque no es solo para los tipo volador?

- Bueno no exactamente, creo que con el entrenamiento adecuado podemos modificarlo y si funciona Max tendrá una ventaja mañana

Max brinco emocionado - Que bien, pero entonces que necesitas

- Bueno quería ver el ataque una vez más

- Bien yo tengo la solución, espérenme aquí - Dijo Lily y se fue - Todos miraron como Lily se dirigía a la casa y después de unos minutos regreso - Mira cuñadito - Le enseño una cámara con fotos de los combates que habían tenido con Jorge - Espero que te sirva

Ash reviso algunas de las fotos hasta que encontró una donde salía el ataque de corta árboles - Si, esto es lo que necesitaba, bien ahora necesitamos donde entrenar

- Bien creo saber a dónde podemos ir - Dijo violeta ella y sus hermanas los llevaron detrás del basamento, donde había una puerta y al abrirla se encontraron con el cuarto de entrenamiento de Jorge

Ash sonrió y miro una de las esquinas del cuarto - Jaja mira pikachu justo lo que necesitamos

- Pikapi - Ambos corrieron hacia esa peculiar esquina

Max miro a su alrededor - Pero que es este lugar

- Es el cuarto de entrenamiento que está dentro de la pirámide – Aclaro Violeta

- ¡Basamento! - Grito Ash a lo lejos

- Bueno basamento

May sonrío y se acercó con Ash - Así que ¿vas a enseñarle el ataque de tala árboles?

- Si y esta parte del cuarto es precisamente para aprender ese ataque - Señalo la esquina donde había, leña y barios troncos colgando como costales de box – Ahora Max pon atención, pikachu usa cola de hierro contra ese troncó - Señalo hacia uno de los que colgaban, pikachu golpeo el tronco destrozándolo - ¿Ahora lo ven?

Brock miro atento el ataque - Oh ya entiendo la cola de hierro y el tala árboles son similares pero con fines diferentes

Misty miro a Ash - Pero ¿cómo vas a hacer que treecko lo aprenda?

- Usando las piernas de treecko como si fueran las alas, ya que son su músculo más fuerte, primero aremos que golpee los troncos para que sus piernas soporten el ataque

O ya entiendo, bien parece que nuestra batalla doble será después - Comento Misty

- Si debemos darle prioridad a esto, adelante Max

- Si, treecko a entrenar - Max lanzo su pokebola - Bien adelante

Ash lo detuvo - Espera yo también quiero enseñarle a uno de mis pokemon, bien veamos staraptor, no él ya sabe combate cercano, swellow, no él sabe has aéreo - Trono los dedos - Ya se pidgeot yo te elijo

- Bien yo formare parte del entrenamiento, flygon adelante

- Bien primero debemos fortalecer las alas de nuestros pokemon y...

- Esperen chicos

- Mmm ¿qué pasa Brock?

- Nada solo quiero ayudarlos y probar algo nuevo

Drew y Max lo vieron curiosos - ¿Qué cosa?

Brock tomo un envase de su mochila, que contenía alimento pokemon - Esto es una receta que e desarrollado en mis recientes expediciones y con la porción adecuada, este alimento mejorara los efectos del entrenamiento, Tracey me ayudarías para determinar cuánto debe ser

- Claro - Tracey se acercó con los pokemon de los tres y los reviso tomando sus medidas - Bien pidgeot necesita cuatro al igual que flygon y treecko dos

- Bien aquí tienen - Brock se acercó y les entrego las porciones a los pokemon de sus amigos - Bien con eso será suficiente, bueno chicos adelante con su entrenamiento

- Bien vamos - Dijo Max emocionado

Los tres iniciaron con su entrenamiento, pidgeot y flygon volaban golpeando los troncos que estaban colgando mientras que treecko golpeaba un poco de leña tratando de partirla

Después de horas de estar entrenando los amigos de Ash se fueron retirando, hasta que quedaron solo ellos y con el entrenamiento tan intenso se comenzaron a notar los resultados - Bien chicos ahora debemos hacer que los pokemon usen su velocidad para que se perfeccione el ataque, Max acércate – Max obedeció – Bien esto es que debes de hacer, que treecko corra salte y que golpee como si fuera una hacha ¿entendiste?

- Creo que sí, treecko - Llamo a su pokemon y le explicó cómo debería llevar acabó el ataque - Bien ahora treecko, usa tala árboles - Treecko corrió a toda velocidad, salto para después girar y caer con el talón, que comenzó a brillar, pero no llego al leño había fallado cayendo aún lado - ¡Treecko! - Max corrió preocupado por su pokemon - ¿Estás bien? - Treecko asintió

Ash se acercó – Estuvo cerca, bueno creo que es suficiente por hoy lo mejor será descansar

- Ash tiene razón Max, además ya es tarde así que vamos a descansar, regresa Flygon

- Si será lo mejor, pero ¿y mi batalla contigo y Misty?

Ash regreso a pidgeot - No te preocupes ya habrá oportunidad, además hoy aprendiste mucho y es mejor que descanses

- Esta bien regresa treecko

- Oigan chicos - Los tres voltearon era May quien les hablaba - Será mejor que vengan, ya es hora de cenar

- Que bien y ¿qué vamos a cenar? - Pregunto Drew

May sonrió - Es sorpresa, pero esperemos que les gusté

Max miro sorprendido a May - ¿Como que esperemos que les gusté? Acaso tú ayudaste May

- Si ¿por?

- No por nada - May y Drew se adelantaron - Que mal - Se quejó Max en voz baja siendo escuchado sólo por Ashy pikachu

Ash se acercó con Max, se cubrió la boca para evitar ser visto por May - Oye Max ¿qué pasa? ¿Acaso May no sabe cocinar?

- ¿Pika pi?

- Si, con decirte que la primera vez que preparó pokeblogs le salieron mejor que cualquier otro platillo

- Hay no

Mientras tanto Misty terminaba de preparar la comida - Dawn pásame esa taza por favor

Dawn le dio la tasa a Misty aprovechando para olfatear la comida - Mmm huele delicioso

Brock y los demás estaban sentados en la mesa que había en la cocina - Mmm me párese que conozco esta receta ¿dónde la aprendiste Misty?

Misty sonrió y tapo la olla - Eso es un secreto

- Valla no sabía que cocinabas Misty, me sorprendes - Le comento Melodi

Brock se miró las ollas - Si yo tampoco lo sabía

- ¿Y dónde aprendiste? - Le pregunto Melodi

Tracey sonrío - Eso es muy sencillo, como constantemente iba a... - Misty lo interrumpió dándole un fuerte golpe con la cuchara - Ahu

Daisy reviso a Tracey - Oye Misty, no me lo maltrates

- Olvídenlo lo mejor será que ni le pregunten, tampoco nos ha querido decir y ya lleva tiempo con esto - Les comento Lily

Violeta sonrió - Si, aún que yo creo que...

Misty la interrumpió - ¡Supongo que no van a querer cenar ya que están muy contentos platicando! ¿verdad?

- Cierto oye Jorge ¿dónde están las cosas de la mesa?

- Están en aquel cajón Dawn - Le señalo el mueble que estaba junto a la tarja

- Gracias, bien vamos muévanse ahí que poner la mesa - Empujaba Brock y Tracey - Vamos, vamos

Daisy tomo un trapo - Bueno yo también voy a ayudar y de paso arregló el desastre de la mesa vamos - Se llevó a Melodi, a sus hermanas y a Jorge - Dejemos que Misty termine de cocinar

Misty volvió a revisar la cacerola - Bien esto ya casi esta - Se acercó al lavabo y abrió la llave para poder lavarse las manos, después de eso se limpió en el mandil que traía puesto

- ¡MIIISTY! - Le grito Ash dándole un muy leve empujón para que se asustara

- ¡HAAAAA! - Volteó molesta

Ash sonrió - Jajaja tranquila

- Ash ¡eres un tonto!

- Jajaja y tu una miedosa, mmm que rico huele - Olfateo el delicioso aroma que salía de las ollas - Espera estas cocinando

Misty aún estaba molesta - Si y tú te vas a quedar sin cenar - Se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda

- ¡Que! no espera sabes que era broma, anda no seas mala - Le rogó pidiendo clemencia

Misty seguía seria - Ahí eres un niño - Se acercó a la olla para revisarla, pero al abrirla una de las burbujas exploto cayéndole un poco del líquido en la mano quemándola - ¡Auch!

Ash se acercó preocupado - ¡Misty! ¿Estás bien?

- Si, ahí me queme

- No te digo, a ver - Ash le bajó a la lumbre, luego la tomo de la mano y la sentó - Espera aquí - Ash se fue a buscar algo a la alacena - Bien aquí esta - Regreso con Misty - A ver enséñame - Tomo la mano de Misty y vio que la piel estaba un poco roja, comenzó a aplicar un poco de mostaza en la quemadura - Bien ya está - Le sonrió y se le quedo viendo con cierta dulzura

- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa Ash?

- Nada sólo que pareces...

- Que cosa, ya dime

- No te enojes, pero es que pareces una señora que atiende su casa

- ¡Que! ¡Eres un grosero y yo que me molesto en hacerte la cena!

- No Misty, no es burla lo que pasa que… nose te vez mu... mu... muy linda

Misty se sonrojo - Mmm gracias, bueno vamos a cenar - Se levantó, fue a la estufa saco unos platos, sirvió la comida y se los entregó a Ash - Toma llévalos por favor

Ash tomo los platos - Esta bien - Salió de la cocina

Misty sonrió pensando en lo que le había dicho Ash, Después de que sirvieran la comida y todos terminarán de cenar, se disponían a platicar.

Ash se limpió la boca - Estuvo delicioso gracias Misty

- Pika pi- Sonrió pikachu al igual que el resto de los pokemon que estaban cenando

- Si estuvo genial, sobre todo después de este día de entrenamiento - Le dijo Max con una enorme sonrisa, así mismo el resto de sus amigos le agradecieron a Misty por la cena

- No fue nada - Sonrió apenada

Melodi cambio la plática - Disculpen ¿a qué hora se van mañana?

Max se quedó pensando - No estoy seguro

- Cierto casi lo olvido - Ash tomo de su bolsillo un sobré - Aquí tienen los boletos de avión, el mapa de la zona y para su transporte - Se los entregó a Brock

Max miro sorprendido el sobré - Guau ¡qué bien! gracias Ash

- No es nada, tu turno Drew

May miro a Drew - ¿Mmm?

Drew sonrió nervioso - Bueno aquí tienen - De su bolsillo saco otro sobré - Investigamos y van a llegar en la tarde, así que podrán entrar a este safari así podrán atrapar otros pokemon - Le entrego el sobré a Max

Max sonrió - Guau gracias ¿pero por qué?

Ash sonrió de forma burlona - Bueno es que hay que quedar bien con la familia política - Se burlo

- Ash no me ayudes - Le reclamo Drew

Ash levantó los hombros - Como quieras

Drew sonrió - Y Ash que no te falta otra cosa

Ash se cruzó de brazos - No sé de qué hablas

- Bueno ya que estamos con esto de quedar bien con la familia política pues…

- ¿De qué hablan Drew?

Drew sonrió - De nada importante May lo que pasa es que Ash les compró algo a sus cuñaditas - Dijo burlándose de Ash

Ash se golpeó la frente con la mano - Ahí no

Las tres hermanas rodearon a Ash - ¿Que nos compraste? Cuñadito

Misty sonrió - Por favor chicas déjenlo, Drew solo estaba jugando

- Awww – Las tres se disponían a regresar a su lugar

- Esperen chicas, la verdad es que si tengo algo para ustedes – Ash saco unos boletos de su chaqueta- Aquí tienen son entradas para el spa del hotel sol azteca, es para que entren las tres y bueno solo necesitan a alguien que las lleve, lo demás es todo pagado

- ¡HAAAAAA! - Las tres lo abrazaron dándole un beso en la mejilla - Gracias, gracias

- ¿Hotel sol azteca? - Pregunto May

- Si, es el hotel más grande y caro de todo Cancún – Gritaron las tres emocionadas

Ash estaba todo rojo ante el gesto de las hermanas de Misty - No es nada

Pikachu sonrió riéndose de la pena en el rostro de Ash.

- Oye Tracey nos podrías llevar por favor

- Claro Daisy

Ash le entrego a Tracey un papel - Toma esta es la dirección

Jorge no había dicho nada, pero sonrío - Ya entiendo, Melodi no te gustaría ir mañana en mi velero a recorrer el lugar

- Claro

- Listo chicos, mañana podrán estar solos "entrenando"

Max miro a Jorge - Por qué dices "entrenando" entre comillas

- Enserio no se han dado cuenta, casi todo es temprano y que prácticamente se están deshaciendo de todos

- Ah con que solo era eso - Reclamo Violeta, colocándose detrás de Ash junto con sus hermanas

Max también se puso detrás de ellos

- Esperen no es eso - Se defendió Ash

- ¿A no? - Pregunto Drew

- ¡NO!

Drew sonrió nervioso - Por eso digo que no

May y Misty estaban calladas y apenadas ante las circunstancias.

- No estarán pensando en hacer cosas raras - Los acuso Lily

Ash se levantó indignado - Esperen eso si me ofende, como es posible que crean que nosotros...

Drew lo apoyo - Si, nosotros jamás haríamos algo tan feo como eso, al menos no con ellas

- Claro es lo último que se nos ocurriría hacer

- Claro tal vez con cualquier otra, pero con ellas

- Si ¿mmm? que les pasa - Ash miro a las hermanas de Misty y a Max que retrocedieron con una cara de susto

- Tranquilos nos ofendieron, pero no es para tanto - Les dijo Drew

Max temblaba asustado - No... no e... e... es eso e... e es que - Señalo detrás de ellos

- ¡Que!

- ¿Qué te pasa Max? - Le pregunto Ash

Drew y Ash se miraron al sentir un escalofrío voltearon de forma lenta - ¡HAAAA! - Se encontraron con Misty y May

May miraba a Drew de forma molesta - **¡Se puede saber con qué otra sí!**

**- ¡Con que quitando a todos para pasarte de listo no Ash!** - Grito Misty molesta

- **¡Y tu Drew te irías con cualquier otra no!**

Drew retrocedió asustado - Espera no es así

- Misty por favor yo no haría algo así, parece que no me conocieras - Reclamo molesto

- Claro - Lo apoyo Drew

- Lo que queremos decir es que...

- **¡Son unos tontos!** - Ambas gritaron al mismo tiempo que los golpearon dejándolos noqueados

Ash y Drew quedaron tirados en el suelo con el ojo derecho morado, mientras que May y Misty Se fueron echando humo del coraje

Dawn se fue con ellas - Espérenme chicas

Max trago saliva aun estaba asustado - Bueno yo ya me voy a acostar hasta mañana chicos, gracias por todo nos vemos en el cuarto si es que despiertan

Lily sonrió - Si nosotras también ya nos vamos acostar verdad chicas

Daisy asintió – Si, gracias por el regalo cuñadito que descansen

- Creo que eso fue peor que cualquier cosa que Max o las hermanas de Misty les hubieran hecho o dicho - Comento Brock

- Si, bueno creo que no hay nada por hacer hasta mañana que descansen – Les dijo Tracey

Jorge sonrió nervioso - Lo siento chicos no esperaba eso, así que hasta mañana que descansen - Salió corriendo

- Hasta mañana que descansen - Les dijo Melodi

Ash y Drew estaban tirados sin moverse – Aja

- Pika pi – Pikachu movió a ambos tratando de hacerlos reaccionar

Después de un gran entrenamiento y un nuevo movimiento aprendido nuestros héroes irán a dormir, bueno los que se pueden mover, esta historia continuara...

* * *

**Bien debido al tipo de capitulo esta vez no hay dato cultural relacionado. U_U**

**netokastillo: **_Hola gracias por seguir escribiendo reviews por capitulo créeme que me alienta a querer publicar el siguiente, así que gracias por tus reviews saludos_

**dante kamiya: **_Gracias espero que te siga gustando nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo._

**dany 123:** _Gracias por agregar esta historia como favorito saludos._


	23. Chapter 23

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJAJAY**_, _ahora si que estoy todavía mas contento que siempre __**GRACIAS**__ a todos los lectores que se han unido a esta historia que por cierto aun va pa´ largo y que les espera aun muchas sorpresas realmente estoy muy contento por lo que le e metido velocidad a la reedición de los demás capítulos que ya tengo escritos enserio muchas gracias un saludo a todos gracias._

* * *

Capítulo 23: Amigos y cómplices

_Ya amaneció y solo faltan tres días para que la competencia aérea y el plan de los desconocidos se lleve acabó, mientras tanto hoy todos se han levantado temprano para realizar todas sus actividades._

Max tomo su mochila - Bueno ya es hora de irnos

May se acercó con Max y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas - Esta bien hermanito cuídate mucho - Lo seguía apretando y miro a Brock - Te lo encargo mucho por favor

Brock sonrió y asintió - Si, no te preocupes May yo los voy a cuidar muy bien a ambos

- May espera me ahogas - Se quejó de forma entrecortada por el fuerte abrazo

May no lo dejaba de apretar - Por favor cuídenlo y Max no te metas en problemas

Max se empezaba a poner rojo - Si May, pero ya suéltame

May lo abrazo aún más fuerte agitándolo de un lado a otro - Ahí hermanito te voy a extrañar mucho

- Si, yo también, pero por favor ya suéltame

- Esta bien - May lo soltó y se hizo aún lado

Max respiro hondo recuperando el aire faltante - Gracias

Brock tomo su mochila - Bueno ¿nos vámonos?

Dawn se acercó con ellos a la puerta - Si, yo ya estoy lista nos vemos chicos y procuren mantenerse vivos - Les dijo a Ash y a Drew

Max salió junto con Dawn y Brock de la casa de Jorge para subir al taxi que los estaba esperando para llevarlos al aéreo puerto.

Tracey cargaba todas las cosas de las hermanas de Misty - Bueno chicas ya es todo, será mejor irnos ya, uf si esto es todo pagado que tanto llevan en las maletas - Se quejó en voz baja mientras las llevaba a la camioneta de Daisy

- Listo vámonos - Se acercó con Misty junto con sus hermanas - ¿Estas segura de que no habrá problema de que las dejemos solas? - Les pregunto a May y a Misty

Violeta miro algo sería a Lily - Lily por favor después de lo que hizo nuestro cuñadito al conseguirnos unos pases casi imposibles de obtener, que Ash se quede con la feíta

Misty miro molesta a su hermana exaltándose - ¡Que!

- Porque Max no es así - Comento Drew

May lo miro con una mirada asesina - ¡¿Disculpa?!

Drew retrocedió asustado y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos - Digo que, qué bueno que Max no es así - Sonrió nervioso, mientras que May no le quitaba esa mirada llena de enojo.

Daisy intervino retomando el tema principal - No esperen, no es para tanto...

Misty se relajó un poco - Bueno al menos una de ustedes esta cuerda

Daisy camino hasta llegar con Ash le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo - Ash solo dispones de ella mientras no estamos

- Ahí, ya se me hacía raro ¡ya mejor lárguense! - Grito furiosa señalando la puerta

- Bueno nos vamos - Lily y Violeta se adelantaron, pero Daisy aún estaba frente Ash

- A pero antes, Ash Jorge dijo que tenía el tele transportador y el teléfono en la parte de atrás del cuarto de entrenamiento a y suerte a ambos - Les deseo a ambos chicos

- Si, gracias Daisy

Drew se paró junto a Ash y Pikachu - Que suerte de Tracey se va con las grandes...

May lo escucho, lo toma de la oreja - Tu y yo vamos a hablar antes que nada

- Ahí ya yahi amor mi orejita

- Nada de mi amor camina - Lo jalo obligándolo a avanzar

Drew se retorcía de dolor - Esta bien ya voy, Ash nos vemos en media hora en la parte de atrás del gimnasio ¿sí?

May lo jalo aún más fuerte - Ah y me vas a explicar cuáles otras e…

- Que sea dentro de una hora

Ash se rio de forma burlona - Jaja si Drew suerte - Ash y pikachu dejaron de reprimir sus carcajadas y se empezaron a burlarse de Drew

Misty estaba sería, con los brazos cruzados y viendo a Ash morirse de la risa, Ash al verla en esa severa posición poco a poco fue apagando su risa hasta que dejo de reírse y aclaro su garganta - Bueno ¿qué te parece si nos vamos preparando para entrenar?

- Si tú quieres - Contesto de forma cortante y con un tono más que molesto

- Ahí no y ahora ¿por qué estas enojada? no será por lo de ayer

- No

Ash sonrió - ¡Qué bien! bueno vamos - Iba a empezar a caminar, pero pikachu se paró frente a el

- Pi pika pika chuu - Decía moviendo sus manos y haciendo gestos

Ash entendió de inmediato lo que Pikachu le estaba diciendo - Creo que tienes razón amigo - Volteó a ver a Misty - Vamos Misty no te enojes solo fue un mal entendido

Misty no espero más y soltó todo - ¿Así? entonces se puede saber por qué mandaste a mis hermanas a ese lugar ¿por qué tan bondadoso?

Ash se puso nervioso el esperaba otro tipo de pregunta - Es... que... bueno este yo bueno yo, yo tenía esos pases y pues solo me imagine que ellas lo disfrutarían más

- Si como no

- Que ¿hubieras preferido ir y pasar todo el día en un spa que conmigo?

- Sabes muy bien que no

- ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema?

Misty retomo su enojo que sin querer había olvidado tras la pregunta de Ash - Se te hace poco que te deshagas de todos para querer hacer no sé qué cosas raras - Le dijo molesta para después darle la espalda

Ash miro a pikachu - ¡Que! ¡¿Quieres ver qué cosas quería hacer contigo?! - No espero una respuesta la tomo de la mano - Ahorita vas a ver - La empezó a jalar y pese a que Misty oponía resistencia Ash la podía jalar sin mucho problema y salió en dirección a donde se había ido Drew

En ese momento Drew trataba de razonar con May - Ya te lo explique May no hay ningunas otras solo lo entendiste mal, yo me refería a que yo no te haría nada malo

May coloco sus manos en su cintura - Ahí si no

Drew se empezaba a desesperar - Bueno a ustedes no se les da gusto con nada a ver qué tal si hubiera dicho que sí que Ash y yo planeamos todo para que estuviéramos a solas y así juntitos - Sonrió de forma traviesa y se le acerco más a May, pero recibió un coscorrón de parte de May

- ¡Que!

Drew se sobo la cabeza - Ahí ¡ves! ¡No se puede contigo!

- Si como no, ahora soy yo la mala - Drew y May se quedaron viendo fijamente

- ¡Bájame Ash! ¡Ahí! ¡Ash te estoy hablado! - Misty se quejaba, mientras golpeaba la espalda de Ash que la cargaba en el hombro

Drew volteo al escuchar los gritos de Misty - ¿Mmm? ¿Ash? ¿Qué pasa?

- Drew se acabó el tacto y el tratar de convencerlas así que cárgala y vámonos al cuarto

May miro sorprendida a Ash - ¡Que! ¿No estarán hablando enserió? - Volteó a ver a Drew - Drew no te irá a convencer ¿verdad?

Misty se retorció aún más al escuchar las palabras de Ash - ¡Que! ¡Como que al cuarto!

Drew asintió - Bien, pero pido la de arriba - De forma rápida tomo May que estaba inmóvil y la cargo

- Si, si como quieras, pero vámonos pikachu

Pikachu puso atención a Ash - ¿Pi?

- Por favor adelántate y ve que todo esté bien tendido

- ¡Que! - Gritaron May y Misty

Pikachu afirmo con la cabeza y salió corriendo

Drew miro a Ash antes de empezar a caminar - Oye no ibas hablar para que te hicieran el cambio

- ¡Drew baja me ahora! - Grito May agitando los brazos molesta

- ¡Ash ketchum más vale que me bajes ahora mismo!

Ash ignoro a Misty - Si ya lo sé, pero primero hacemos esto y ya después llamo

Ambos siguieron caminando ignorando a las chicas, mientras salían por otra parte del gimnasio llegando a un bosque con una gran colina la cual se dispusieron a subir.

Y al llegar a la cima Ash y Drew seguían escuchando los reclamos de Misty y de May - Bien ahí está la cabaña

- ¿Como que una cabaña? - Pregunto Misty levantando la vista al mismo tiempo que May

- Bueno al menos es linda

- ¡May!

- Quiero decir... como se atreven sin vergüenzas

Ash miro a Drew - Valla y nosotros que creímos que les iba a gustar

- Si además es el mejor lugar de la zona, ningún hotel se le iguala

May y Misty se alarmaron sonrojándose - ¡Ningún hotel!

Drew asintió - Si ninguno

Llegaron a la puerta - Al fin a ver déjenme ver, si aquí la traigo - De su bolsillo saco una llave con la cual abrió la puerta y al entrar vieron una linda estancia algo obscura muy amplia y con unas cortinas al fondo que dejaban entrar un poco de luz solar - Bien llegamos

Drew camino hacia adentro pasando junto a una puerta abierta, May vio hacia la puerta y alcanzo a ver una litera - ¿La de arriba? - Recordó lo que había dicho su novio

- Pikachu ¿ya está todo bien? - Le pregunto al momento que lo vio sobre el sillón y pikachu solo asintió - Bien pues ya es hora, vamos Drew

- Si Ash

Ash y Drew dejaron a las chicas sobre en la sala - Bien vamos a verlo anda Drew vamos pikachu

- Si ya estoy ansioso - Ambos salieron por una puerta corrediza que estaba detrás de las cortinas

May miro a su amiga - Misty tú crees que ellos quieran...

- ¡No! no lo sé, pero aún que así fuera yo no podría

- Yo estoy nerviosa, creí que esto sería mucho después

Ash entro junto con Drew - Bien Misty vamos - Le extendió la mano y al parase le tapo los ojos con las manos - Bien vamos

Drew hizo lo mismo, Misty caminaba insegura - _Será que nos lleven a_... - Su cabeza fue callada al escuchar cómo se abría una puerta y sentir una ligera brisa

- Bien ahora - Ash y Drew destaparon los ojos de ambas al mismo tiempo

May quedo impactado - Pero que...

- ¡Ash!

- Bien ahí están las cosas raras que les íbamos hacer

Misty y May con la mirada recorrieron todo el lugar encontrándose con dos terrazas una ahí y otra en la parte alta de la casa y con la vista más espectacular del color turquesa del mar.

- Esta precioso ¿mmm? - Misty se encontró con una mesa la cual tenía un mantel - Que estuviera bien tendida - Entendió a lo que realmente se refería Ash

Drew tomo la mano de May - Vamos May a nosotros nos toca aquí arriba - Le dijo mientras la guiaba hasta las escaleras para subir a la otra terraza

May sonrió apenada - Ja, ja "la de arriba" se refería a la terraza

Drew se detuvo al ver que May no caminaba - ¿Que pasa May?

- ¿Eh? no nada, nada vamos - Ambos subieron las escaleras

Mientras Ash y Misty se sentaron - Ahora ¿ya vas a dejar de enojarte por nada?

- Si, está bien

Ash sonrió - Bien pues vamos a desayunar

Ya después de un pacífico desayuno sencillo, pero muy delicioso Ash miro hacia arriba - ¿Ya están listos? es hora de entrenar - Grito para que Drew y May lo escucharán

- Espera - Drew le contesto muy tranquilo, mientras abrazaba a May - Hay que disfrutar

- ¿Disfrutar de qué? así claro como May y tu son novios, bueno nos vemos - Se levantó y se acercó a la orilla de la colina seguido por pikachu - Misty ¿nos vamos?

Misty lo volteo a ver como se acercaba más al imponente precipicio - Si claro vamos, pero espera Ash

Ash y pikachu se pararon en el borde del acantilado - Adelante pikachu

Pikachu subió al hombro de Ash - pi ka pi

- ¡A la carga! - Dio un salto hacia adelante dejándose caer en el acantilado

- ¡Ash! - Misty corrió preocupada hasta la orilla, pero de reprender un gran llamarada paso frente a ella - Ahí no solo sorpresas y malos entendidos a él le gusta que me salte el corazón - En eso Ash paso montado en charizard y de un rápido movimiento hizo que Misty montara a charizard

- Nos vemos, andando charizard - Ash y Misty poco a poco se alejaron de esa colina que daba al mar

Se dirigieron a una playa que estaba cerca y durante casi todo el día y hasta el atardecer se la pasaron entrenando para la competencia aérea.

Ash y Misty estaban montados en charizard sobre volando el mar - Bien ¿intentamos ese movimiento otra vez?

Misty asintió - Si vamos hacerlo

- Bien vamos charizard - Ash y Misty se sujetaron fuertemente al comenzar a ascender y una vez que ya alcanzaron la altura necesaria...

- Ahora - A Ash le cambiaron sus ojos y poco antes de que comenzaran a caer se levantaron quedando de pie usando la inercia para mantenerse así, Ash sujeto a Misty de la cintura mientras que se equilibra y como surfearan comenzaron a descender sobre charizard hasta llegar a tierra firme donde se encontraba pikachu observándolos.

Una vez que estaban en tierra bajaron de charizard - Bien casi salió perfecto - Comento Misty

- ¿Mmm? porque casi perfecto que fue lo que le faltó

- Ash debes de confiar más, no me tomes de la cintura si no de la cadera así se verá mejor y es más cómodo

- ¿De la cadera?

- Si mira - Misty lo tomo de las manos y se las coloco en sus caderas - Así y sólo jalas hacia ti

Ash estaba muy nervioso y sonrojado - ¿Así? - Iba hacer la prueba, pero la jalo con mucha fuerza provocando que acercara mucho a Misty

Misty se dio la vuelta y puso sus manos en el pecho de Ash - Y así es mejor e igual de seguro

Ash trago saliva para deshacer el nudo en su garganta que se había hecho al sentirla tan cerca - A... a... a sí cla... claro que... que buena idea - Inconscientemente la empezó abrazar aún más acercándola a él, pero para evitar más problemas la soltó - Bueno sigamos

Misty estaba completamente colorada - Si aja - Y así siguieron entrenando hasta que empezó a obscurecer

Cuando ya había obscurecido fueron a la casa de Jorge para encontrarse con May y Drew.

May estaba sentada en la sala junto a Misty - Valla fue un día muy agitado - Dijo mientras tomaba un poco de agua con hielos

- Ni que lo digas y con cada sorpresita que deberás... - Comento Misty

Drew se acercó con ellas junto con Ash - Bueno y ahora de que reniegan

May sonrió - De nada sólo pensamos en que raro estuvo lo del desayuno

Ash intervino - Pues ustedes que son las que no se les puede dar una sorpresa

Misty se adelantó a contestar - Bueno es que actuaron muy raro

- Si claro

Ash tomo un poco de agua y dejo el bazo en la mesa - Bueno, ahorita regreso necesito hacer una llamada

May también dejo su bazo - Espera Ash, yo también necesito hacer una llamada

- Esta bien vamos, Drew me llevo a tu novia no tardamos bueno si es que no se queda a vivir junto al teléfono

Drew sonrió - Esta bien

- Oye Ash espera

- ¿Si Misty?

- Dime como a qué hora van a regresar mis hermanas

- No sé, supongo que en la noche como a las doce

- Ok

Ash y May caminaron en dirección al teléfono, mientras Misty se quedó pensativa con una cara preocupada.

Drew lo noto - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora que te mortifica?

- No nada, solo que ya tengo hambre y Ash no tarda en pedir de comer

- Ah eso, no te preocupes ya tenemos donde cenar y en un verdadero restauran, no como a esa cosa que nos llevaron la última vez

- ¿Así?

- Claro tu solo espera y veras

Mientras tanto Ash jalaba a May para que avanzara - Anda May no tenemos todo la noche camina

- Pero es que ahí había otro espejo

- Agh a veces me pregunto por q Drew te eligió a ti en vez de la otr... - Se calló de inmediato antes de hablar de más

- ¿Que dijiste?

Ash se puso nervioso y miro a pikachu pidiendo auxilio - No nada, yo solo decía que te apures - La volvió a jalar

- Ahí eres un grosero

- Si, como sea ah mira ahí está el teléfono jajaja vamos pikachu

- Bueno tu marca mientras yo me arreglo

- No es algo tarde como para que hagas milagros - Dijo en un tono burlón

- ¡Que dijiste!

Ash se agacho esquivado un golpe de May y corrió hacia el teléfono - No nada

Poco después Drew esperaba a su novia y a su amigo - Mmm oye Misty

- ¿Qué pasa Drew?

- Dime May te habla sobre su relación conmigo

- Bueno si ¿porque?

- Es que quisiera saber si te ha dicho si ya hablo con sus padres sobre lo nuestro

Misty se quedó pensando un momento - Bueno la verdad...

- ¡DREW! - Se escuchó el grito desesperado de Ash que traía a rastras a May

Drew se levantó - ¿Qué pasa?

- Por favor llévate a tu novia, solo contigo no se detiene en cada espejo por el que pasa

- Ahí es que enserio no lo entiendes - Se quejó May

Drew sonrió - Bueno y que paso ¿pudieron comunicarse?

Ash negó con la cabeza - No, no contestan en el laboratorio ni en mi casa

- Tampoco en la mía

- Bueno ¿y ahora qué? - Pregunto Misty

Ash miro a su amigo - ¿Que no le has dicho Drew?

- Pues sí, pero supongo que no me creyó mejor dile tu

- Bueno prepárense porque vamos a cenar a otro lado

- ¿A dónde vamos? - Pregunto May

Drew coloco su mano en el hombro de su novia - Ya lo veras

Y así los cuatro chicos y pikachu salieron nuevamente de la casa y fueron a un lugar no muy retirado era una concurrida avenida llena de comercios.

Ash señalo la calle - Bien ya estamos aquí

May miro sorprendida el lugar que estaba llena de gente y tan cerca del mar - ¿Que es este lugar?

Drew sonrió y abrazo a May - Bien esta es la avenida número cinco y es donde están los mejores centros de entretenimiento

- Si, bien vamos a dar la vuelta y a ver que quieren hacer ¿de acuerdo?

- Bien - Contestaron todos y comenzaron a caminar.

Ash veía a su alrededor - Bien veamos ¿a dónde iremos? ¿Mmm? - De pronto sintió algo en su brazo - Mi... Mi Misty ¿qué pasa? - Le pregunto al verla abrazaba a su brazo

Misty solo sonrió - Bien y a donde vamos

- Ahí - Drew señalo un restaurante

- Que bonito, vamos, vamos - May tomo a Drew y se lo llevo

- Hey esperen - Misty jalo a Ash

Llegaron a la entrada - Buenas noches ¿quieren una mesa o barra? – Les pregunto el chico de la entrada

- ¿A que es mueblería? - Bromeo Ash - Misty le dio un codazo - Ugh por eso digo que una mesa

El muchacho sonrió - Bien síganme

El muchacho los guio hasta una mesa que estaba cerca de la pista de baile - Bueno así son las cosas por aquí, por ahora tenemos el funcionamiento normal, pero en una hora empieza la hora feliz y después es barra libre

- ¿Que la tienen amarrada?

- Jajaja bueno ya lo sabrán en su momento por favor - Señalo la mesa

- Gracias - Ash y Drew acomodaron las sillas para que se sentarán las chicas

El chico les entrego las cartas - Por cierto el karaoke comienza en una hora, con su permiso

Ash reviso el menú - ¡Qué bien hamburguesa hawaiana! esto cada vez se pone mejor no creen

May sonrió - Si y Ash ¿vas a subir al karaoke?

- ¿Yo? pero si yo no canto que les parece si mejor sube Misty

- ¡Que!

- Ahí ya, no sé qué le hacen si los dos cantan muy bien, acuérdense

- Si, pasen y después nosotros - Les dijo May muy emocionada jalando a Drew

- ¿Como que nosotros? - May lo miro sería - Si después nosotros

- Mandilón - Lo acuso Ash burlándose

Drew lo miro molesto - ¡Que dijiste!

- Que miren el mandilón de los meseros ni les queda

- Muy gracioso

- Bueno, bueno ya mucha plática - Ash le estiro la mano a Misty -¿Bailamos?

Misty sonrió - Claro

- Pikachu espéranos aquí - Pikachu se bajó del hombro de Ash

Drew le ofreció su mano a May - ¿Quieres bailar?

May acepto la mano y camino junto a Drew hasta la pista, Ash camino con Misty y empezó hacer el paso básico de salsa, la sujetaba de la mano izquierda y con su mano derecha la cadera de Misty paso la mano izquierda de Misty a su mano derecha le dio un giro, le dio otro pasando al mismo tiempo que giro el, seguía bailando dando una serie de vueltas cuando de repente la música dio un cambio haciéndose más rápida - Oye Drew - Le hablo Ash a Drew - Ahí te va

Drew asintió - Ok

May miro algo preocupada a Drew - Pero ¿qué pasa? - Drew se acercaba cada vez con Ash, cuando dé un giro, hizo que May girara y avanzara al mismo tiempo que lo hacia Ash y ambos intercambiaron parejas quedándose Drew con Misty y seguían bailando, Drew bailaba a la par que Ash cosa que noto Misty entendiendo que ese estilo le facilitaba a ella bailar, de pronto vuelven a cambiar cuando llegan otras dos parejas y junto con ellos siguen bailando y cambiando de pareja así siguiendo la música hasta que todos regresan con su respectiva pareja que habían empezado

Ash recibió a Misty - Jaja eso fue divertido ¿no crees? - Casi terminaba la música cuando Ash le dio una última vuelta haciendo que quedarán abrazados

Misty sonrió - Si lo fue jajaja y es la misma artimaña que usaste para que dejara de bailar con Rudy ¿verdad? - Ash sonrió nervioso

- Nos vemos chiquita - Le gritaron a Misty

Misty se sonrojó molesta por el atrevimiento del desconocido, Ash volteo furioso buscando al maldito para ponerlo en su lugar, pero no supo quién se dirigía así hacía con su amiga

Drew noto el enojo de Ash cuando paso junto a el - ¿Que pasa Ash? - Le pregunto preocupado

Ash respiro hondo - No, nada un tarado que por ahí anda, pero no es nada

- Bien entonces vamos a la mesa

- Si, vamos

May y Misty llegaron primero a la mesa - Bien entonces quien va primero - Pregunto al ver el papel en blanco que estaba sobre su mesa para el karaoke

Ash ya más tranquilo tomo la lista y escribió el nombre de Drew y el de una canción - Bien tu novio ya me dijo cual jajaja "no es lindo" - Le dijo a May burlándose de Drew

Drew se exalto - ¡Que!

May sonrió y miro a Drew - Si muy lindo - Solo le sonrió

Misty tomo el papel - Bien después yo y luego tu May

Drew tomo el papel - Y no olvidemos a Ash

- Que bien al último - Dijo en un tono sarcástico, tomo el papel y se lo paso al mesero

Ya después de una ligera cena de hamburguesas y más los empleados del lugar estaban preparando las cosas para el karaoke

May suspiro, Drew tomo su mano preocupado - ¿Que pasa May?

- Nada, solo que me preocupa Max

Misty sonrió despreocupada - Tranquila ya sabes que Brock se fue con ellos

- Si, pero quien cuida que Brock no se distraiga con una chica - Comento Ash

Misty soltó una patada - ¡AHU! - Se quejó Drew

- ¿Qué pasa? - Le pregunto Ash

Drew se sobo su pierna - Que Misty se equivocó de pierna

Todos se rieron, sin querer habían calmado a May.

- Bueno no te preocupes May a demás Brock nos cuidaba muy bien así que podrá con Max y Dawn

En eso el mesero se acercó con ellos - Disculpé señorita esto se lo manda el caballero de aquella mesa - Le dijo a Misty mientras colocaba una bebida en la mesa y señalaba la mesa donde se encontraban dos muchachos. Misty se quedó sin decir nada, Ash volteo y vio al chico - Con permiso - El mesero se disponía a retirarse

- Espere - Dijo Ash en un tono molesto, tomo la copa y se la dio al mesero - Por favor llévesela y dígale que no tiene por qué mandarle nada que para eso estoy yo con ella para comprarle todo lo que ella quiera - Digo de forma sería

- Enseguida – El mesero obedeció y se llevó la copa

Drew y May se quedaron callados y tomaron de sus refrescos, mientras que Misty estaba alagada por el gesto de Ash, pero consternada ya que con el enojo los ojos de Ash cambiaron abruptamente - Ash

- Si Misty - Volteo a verla pero su semblante cambio, ya se había tranquilizado y sus ojos se habían normalizado

- Últimamente - Dudo por un momento - _Tengo que cambiar el tema además sus ojos ya están normales_ - Pensó y se le ocurrió otra pregunta diferente - Te he visto muy bondadoso ¿desde cuando tienes tanto dinero?

Ash y Drew se atraganta y tosieron. Ash empezó a sudar - Bueno la verdad es que...

Un chico interrumpió lo que pudo ser la mejor explicación jamás inventada - ¡Damas y caballeros! nos disponemos a iniciar con la noche de karaoke y el primero en participar será... - Miro una tabla con la lista de los participantes - ¡Drew! ¡Fuerte el aplauso!

Ash aprovecho la oportunidad - ¡Tu turno Drew corre!

Drew se levantó - Si allá voy, May esto es para ti - Le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue hasta el centro de la pista donde habían adaptado para el karaoke

- Bien damas y caballeros les informamos que intercalaremos las listas así que después de Drew, será el turno de ¡Sofía! Mientras tanto aquí está el señor Drew que nos va a cantar una canción dedicada a su novia, lo siento chicas esté ya no está vacante

Drew sonrió nervioso - Gra... gra... cías

Ash coloco sus mano como altavoz - Vamos Drew tu puedes

La música empezó a sonar y Drew se acomodó para cantar, espero a que aparecieran la letras en la pantalla y cuando aparecieron empezó a cantar **- Cuando estoy contigo crece mi esperanzaa, has alimentando el amor de mi alma y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el alientooo ¿qué será de mí si no te tengoo? si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío.** **Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado ciento que respiroo, No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir. **

**Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío, ahí cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos. Hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir me enamoré de tiiii, me enamoré de tiiiii... **

**Eres lo que yo más quiero, lo que yo soñabaaa, eres mi rayo de luz a cada mañanaaa y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento ¿qué será de mí si no te tengo? Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío. Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado ciento que respirooo, no hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir.**

**Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío, ahí cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir me enamoré de tiii**

**Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío, estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento que respiroo, No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir.**

**Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío, Ahí cuanto te amo corazón salvaje pierdo los sentidoos hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir ¡si no estás conmiiiiiigooooo! ¡Me quedo vacioo!**

**No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que fingir me enamoré de tiii, me enamoré de tiii ii ii, me enamoré de tii, me enamoré de tiii **- Término la canción y se escuchan los aplausos mientras que a Drew le llego su novia lo abraza y lo besa mientras regresan a su mesa junto a sus amigos

Ash palmeo el hombro de Drew - Muy bien Drew

- Pika pi

- Gracias

Ash sonrió - Y parece que ganaste a una gran admiradora y con curvas para que te agarres

Drew volteo de inmediato - ¿A sí donde, donde?

May aclaro su garganta - Disculpa

Drew se quedó frío - Quiero decir... no me interesa además aquí hay mejores curvas - Abrazo a May - Que espero conducir

May se separó de él y se cruzó de brazos - Estuviste cerca, pero ya que prefieres ir a ver no sé qué otras te acaban de cerrar la carretera

- ¿Enserio?

- Si y sabes que para que te duela más, te iba a decir que podíamos dormir en la misma habitación ya que todos llegarían tarde, pero ahora ni eso

Drew choco su cabeza contra la meza y la golpea - Agh demonios

- Ups lo siento, pero si te sirve de consuelo parece que aún te hablan

Drew se sentó bien - ¿Ense... - Se detuvo - Cállate Ash que tus comentarios me costaron la primera base, ahora estoy abanicando nada más

- Que exagerado además...

Una vez más fueron interrumpidos - Después del caballero será turno de la señorita Misty

May sonrió - Bien ya te va tocar

Ash sonrió emocionado al igual que pikachu - ¡Qué bien! me muero de ganas de escucharte cantar otra ves

- Pika pi

Misty sonrió sonrojada - Gracias Ash que lindo

Tras el turno de un chico era el turno de Misty - Bien parece que ya te toca

- Si, gracias Drew, Ash

- ¿Si?

Se acercó a su oído - Pon mucha atención

Ash sonrió - Claro Misty

Misty fue hasta el centro de la pista para cantar - Valla pero miren nada más que chica tan linda y si chicos para su deleite y sorpresa es soltera

Misty se sonrojo, se preparó e inicio la música y luego ella empezó a cantar - **Solaa sin tu cariño voy caminando, voy caminando y no sé qué haceer ni el cielo me contesta, cuando pregunto por ti mi bien, no he podido olvidarte desde la noche, desde la noche en que te perdí, sombras de duda y celos solo me envuelven pensando en ti, deja que yo te busque y si te encuentro y si te encuentro vuelve otra vez. **

**Olvida lo pasado ya no te acuerdes de aquel ayer, olvida lo pasado ya no te acueeeeerdes de aquel ayer – **Dio inicio al puente de la canción la hermosa voz de Misty mantenía a todos atentos, pero ella solo observaba a alguien en especial** - Mientras yo estoy dormida, sueño que vamos los dos muy juntos a un cielo azul, pero cuando despierto el cielo es rojo, me faltas tú **

**Aunque yo sea culpable de aquella triste, de aquella triste separación, vuelve por Dios tus ojos, vuelve a quererme, vuelve mi amo**

**Deja que yo te busque y si te encuentro y si te encuentro vuelve otra vez, olvida lo pasado ya no te acuerdes de aquel ayer, olvida lo pasado ya no te acueeeeeeeerdees de aqueeeeeel ayeeeeeeeeeer** - Termina la música y de inmediato se escucharon los aplausos y chiflidos de todos los espectadores

- Valla es muy buena – Comento Drew

May miro a Ash - ¡Ash que dedicación!

- ¿Mmm? ¿A qué te refieres?

- Vamos ¿acaso no entendiste?

Ash miro a pikachu y levanto una ceja - No sé de qué me hablas May

May se golpeó la frente con la mano - Ahí Ash

- Bueno pero eso sí estuvo genial vamos pikachu - Ambos fueron con ella, pero vieron unos tipos que se acercaron con ella

Misty iba de regreso con los demás cuando dos chicos muy altos y musculosos se pararon frente a ella - Disculpen con permiso

- A dónde vas chiquita - Le cortó el paso uno de ellos

Misty los miro molestas - Que no es obvio a mi mesa

- Ah no te estreses ven con nosotros ahí lugar en nuestra mesa verdad Isaac

- Claro que si Iván

- Lo siento, pero vengo acompañada

Isaac sonrió de forma orgullosa y no la dejaba pasar - ¿Y? Yo no soy celoso

- Pero el sí, así que con permiso - Logro pasar empujándolos - Así que no gracias

- Espera - Isaac estiro el brazo para sujetarla, pero antes de siquiera tocarla otra mano lo detuvo

- Que no escuchaste, dijo que no - Ash los veía furioso, apretó el brazo de Isaac y le aventó su mano que tenía sujetada

Pikachu estaba preparado para atacar - ¡PIKA!

Isaac agito su mano - A con que eres tú el que le paga todo ¿no? el lambiscón

Ash mantenía su expresión seria - Si y tú el que quiere convencerlas con alcohol, un gusto adiós - Se dio la vuelta - Vamos Misty

- Si Ash - Ambos empezaron a caminar

- Bien ¡huye cobarde!

Ash levanto la mano despidiéndose, Drew se acercó - ¿Todo bien? Ash

- Si

El tal Isaac coloco sus manos como alta voz - Oye ya que tú le pagas todo ¿por qué no nos pagas el hotel a ella y a mí?

Drew se detuvo en seco y cerró los ojos al oír eso - Ahí no

Ash levantó la cara, Misty lo miro y noto otra vez el cambio en sus ojos y él se giró - Hiiijo de suuuu... mal dormir ahora si se pasó - Se volteo en dirección al chico - ¡Eso si no lo tolero! - Salió corriendo antes de que alguien reaccionara

Drew corrió para alcanzarlo y detenerlo - ¡Espera Ash! - Drew corrió a toda velocidad y alcanzo a sujetar a Ash justo cuando él ya había llegado con Isaac y su amigo, Ash ya tenía el brazo en alto y el puño cerrado - Ash no vale la pena vámonos

- ¡Pero que no lo escuchaste!

Drew lo sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas - Si, pero es mejor irnos - Logro convencerlo sabiendo la ira que retenía Ash, así que lo jalo para llevárselo

Ash soltó un bufido de aire caliente - Esta bien - Ambos se giraron y caminaron un par de pasos hasta que...

Iván rio de forma burlona - Menos mal que te salvo tu novia peliverde

Ash y Drew se detuvieron y giraron - Así ven y dímelo en mi cara - Grito Drew

Ambos grandulones se les acercaron - Que salvaste a... - Ambos alzaron su mano y acercaron uno dedo poniéndoselos en el pecho mirando hacia abajo ya que eran más altos que ellos - tu, novi...

Ash y Drew antes de que acabara de hablar se miraron y luego los volvieron a ver a ellos.

En la entrada un chico y una chica iban entrando cuando de repente de cada lado de la entrada cayeron Iván e Isaac golpeándose contra la pared - Haaa - Se asustaron los chicos ¿Pero qué?

Ash paso junto a la pareja con sus amigos alado - Disculpen - Le dijo a la pareja - Y ustedes levántense que estorba - Les reclamo a los dos chicos que estaban tendidos en el suelo - Vamos Misty - Le abrió la puerta

Drew pasó junto a May - Y la próxima vez piénsenlo mejor, nos vemos

Ya iban de regreso a la casa de Jorge Las chicas iba adelante y Ash y Drew atrás cuidándolas - Oye Ash comienzo a creer que exageramos además es peligroso que te exaltes demasiado mira cuanto ya salió tu colmillo – Le dijo en secreto

- Ya se - Se revisó pasando su dedo por su labio y se encontró con la punta de uno de los colmillos que empezaba a sobre salir de sus labios - Pero aún no puedo controlarlo del todo además se lo merecían ya sabes que yo soy muy tranquilo, pero se metieron con Misty

- Si, si ya sé que ella es tu detonante verdad pikachu

Pikachu asintió con la cabeza - Bueno ya, oye y enserio vas a hacer algo para que May te deje dormir a su lado hoy

Drew sonrió confiado - Claro solo necesito darle un buen masaje y listo - Salió corriendo - ¡Por cierto! desea me suerte ah y dale posada a Misty

- ¡Que! ¡Oye espera!

May sintió un ligero tirón en su mano - ¿Mmm? que pasa Drew

- Vamos May te voy a compensar

- Oigan esperen

- Misty te debemos un favor por la habitación gracias

- ¡Que! ¡No! esperen - Pero no la escucharon

Ash alcanzo a Misty - ¿Y bien? ¿Nos vamos? supongo que te quedaras conmigo hoy

- Supongo que sí, sabes esto ya se está haciendo costumbre comienzo a creer que tú y tu cómplice así lo planean - Puso sus manos en la cintura y miro sería a Ash

- ¿Enserio crees eso? valla pues que mal pensada eres, además que tiene de malo que dormamos juntos yo nunca te he faltado al respeto y vamos a dormir no a... además hoy es solo en el mismo cuarto y eso lo hacíamos desde que empezamos a viajar

Misty se cruzó de brazos alzando la mirada de forma orgullosa - Si claro a y por cierto gracias - Se acercó y le dio un beso en el cachete rozando la esquina de sus labios

Ash se quedó frío - ¿Por qué? - Se puso la mano en el cachete sonrojado

Misty sonrió - Por defenderme - Empezó a caminar

Ash se quedó con su mano en la mejilla se le queda viendo y conforme ella se aleja el la recorre con la mirada de abajo hacia arriba lentamente y comenzó a sentir un gran fuego interno - _Y cerca de todo eso voy a dormir_ - Dijo en un tono de voz que ni él se conocía

- ¿Pika?

Ash sacudió la cabeza - No, no Ash tranquilízate - La volvió a ver - O al menos debo intentarlo

- ¡Ash ahí te vas a quedar!

- ¡No! ya vamos

Mientras que en el cuarto de May - Drew por favor ponte en paz

- Es que May ya no me aguanto

- Pero ya te dije tienes que debes esperar

- Pero May aunque sea nada más tantito

- Esta bien toma ya cómetelo - Le entrego una barra de chocolate

Drew la destapo y se la empezó a comer - Gracias desde hace rato que me la quería comer

- Bueno ya vamos a dormir

- Ok vamos - Drew se acostó en la cama, pero vio que May se acostó en otra - ¿Que en esa? a bueno

May puso su mano enfrente de el - Que a donde crees que vas...

- Pues acostarme contigo

- ¡Que! claro que no tu a la otra cama

- Pero...

- Pero nada sigues castigado, no que te querías ir con esa

- Ahí cual esa

- Esa la que te dijo tu amigo/cómplice Ash

- Ahí ¿enserio? me vas a dejar dormir solo

- Si además de que te preocupas si sólo íbamos a dormir, ya que la siguiente base no se llega hasta que estemos listos así que buenas noches - Se acostó y le dio la espalda

Drew se sentó en la otra cama - Jajai ahora si ni el masaje me dejo darle ahí q noche tan triste

- _Bien después de varios actos de los dos cómplices todos se disponen a dormir que les esperará mañana ya veremos esta historia continuara..._

* * *

**Gol D. asce: **_Gracias créeme que te agradezco sobre todo por que si algo complicado mantenerse dentro de las personalidades de cada uno de los personajes, sobre todo siendo tantos y que todos se mantengan en constante participación, pero vale la pena y un saludo para ti y para toda Colombia no somos del mismo país pero si del mismo continente gracias y te espero para el siguiente capitulo_.

**netokastillo:** _Hola espero que te haiga gustado este capitulo, por cierto que los voy a dejar descansar un poco de la música por que de aquí no va haber canciones hasta Veracruz que les tengo algo muy grande preparado saludos._

**Anglica: **Hola pues bienvenida a este fic no se si lleves mucho o poco tiempo siguiendo la historia, pero espero que te siga gustando un saludo.

** . 142:** Hola amigo bienvenido y gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos un saludo y espero que te halla gustado

**dante kamiya: **_Hola gracias por agregarme un saludo a donde quiera que estés ya sea en México o en cualquier parte del mundo gracias._

**_Bien canciones utilizadas fueron: Me enamore de ti de chayane y Cielo rojo interpretada por lucero_**

**Jaja que dijeron hoy no hay dato cultural pues siii... esperen mmmm a ver !a ya se! **

**Dato cultural: "La calle 5" tome la idea de la avenida numero 5 que se encuentra en playa del Carmen es una amplia avenida llena de comercios bares, tiendas de artesanías y muchas cosas mas esta pegada a la playa y es uno de los lugares que no pueden faltar en un recorrido por México así que si no han ido les sugiero que lo agreguen a una de las cosas que deben hacer algún día eso es todo por ahora así que me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo y dato cultural bye.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bien por fin este fic esta completamente reeditado con el formato correcto me tomo mas tiempo del que esperaba, pero a valido la pena con tantos lectores y sus comentario además de que este capitulo marca este evento tan importante para mi, por cierto quiero darles una noticia si el siguiente capitulo el numero 25 al fin lo publicare y no solo eso sino que este capitulo marca el inicio de lo mas importante del fic, mas aparte que al fin será la competencia aérea uno de los proyectos mas fuertes que e tenido en este fic así que no se lo pueden perder nos vemos muy pronto. **

* * *

Capítulo 24: Todos en familia

_Hoy encontramos a nuestros héroes preparándose para el concurso de mañana además de que irán a recoger a Max y a los demás al aeropuerto _

Ash se había levantado temprano - Pikachu vamos ahí que ir por Max

Pikachu sonrió y brinco al hombro de Ash - Pi ka chu

Misty se acercó con el - Espera Ash

- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa? - Ash al ver a Misty vio que traía algo entre sus brazos - Ah, pero si es azurill, pero que hace por aquí

Misty sonrió - Lo que pasa es que cuando nos fuimos tuve que dejarlo para una revisión y ya después no me lo habían podido enviar y hasta ahora me lo pudo enviar la enfermera Joy

Ash sonrió y acaricio a azurill - Bueno ya me voy

- Si, ah por cierto deberías traer a tu amigo, desde la mañana que le levantaron el castigo no suelta a May - Señalo a Drew que estaba con May sin soltarla

- Agh gracias Misty, ¡Drew! ¡Muévete quieres! ¡Ya es hora de irnos!

- Ya vamos

Tracey se acercó aún estaba adormilado, bostezo - Ahí no entiendo ¿porque tengo que ir yo también? mira son las nueve de la mañana y ayer me desvele

- Por tres razones la primera por que pase horas convenciendo a Daisy que me prestara su camioneta segunda porque para que yo maneje debe ir alguien con licencia conmigo y tercera por que May quiere ir por su hermano, pero debe llevar a su estrellita de navidad

Misty miro a Ash sin entender a qué se refería - ¿Como que estrellita de Navidad?

Ash sonrió - Si, nada más va para adornar

Tracey sonrió - Jajaja bueno vámonos

Drew bajo con ellos - Bien ¿nos vamos?

Ash se cruzó de brazos - Ahí sí sólo los estábamos esperando a ustedes

May estaba abrazando a Drew - Pues vámonos

Ash suspiro - Al fin - Camino hacia la entrada - Bien nos vemos al rato Misty

Misty asintió - Si con cuidado

Drew y May se besaron antes de salir, Tracey abrió la puerta y Ash se detuvo en seco frente a la entrada

Drew vio que Ash no avanzaba - ¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa Ash? - Le pregunto sin dejar de abrazar a May

Ash estaba frío sin moverse viendo hacia afuera de la entrada - May te vinieron a visitar

May y Drew se sorprendieron y se acercaron a la puerta tomados de la mano, May voltea a la puerta - ¡MAMA, PAPA! - Salto hacia afuera de la puerta

Drew se puso nervioso y trago saliva - ¿MAMA Y PAPA?

Ash cerró los ojos y retrocedió junto con Tracey - Huy ya le cayó la justicia

Tracey sonrió - Fue bueno conocerte Drew nos vemos - Palmeo el hombro de Drew

Norman entro junto a su esposa - May hija ¿cómo has estado?

May sonrió - Muy bien papa

Caroline miro a su hija - Y dime ¿cómo les ha ido en este viaje?

Drew se acercó con Ash de forma cautelosa - Ash sácame de aquí por favor - Le pidió en voz súper baja

Ash sonrió - Bien hay que aprovechar que están distraídos vamos - Los tres chicos empezaron a caminar despacio para salir sin ser

Norman aclaro la garganta justo cuando los tres estaban a punto de salir - ¿Y dime Ash a dónde van?

- Bueno ahora vamos al aeropuerto

- ¿A sí? ¿Y por qué no los llevo yo?

Ash sonrió y negó agitando las manos con las llaves en la mano derecha - No se moleste nosotros podemos ir solos

Norman lo miro serio - No es molestia yo insisto vamos

Tracey sonrió - En ese caso yo me quedo a mí no me necesitan adiosito - Se fue acostar

Ash agacho la cabeza - Bueno vamos - Suspiro triste

Norman salió de la casa tomando las llaves de las manos de Ash.

Drew suspiro aliviado - Fiu me salve

- Ah y usted jovencito también venga tenemos mucho de qué hablar - Dijo Norman desde fuera de la casa

Drew se estremeció completamente - Ahí May ya regreso nos vemos bueno eso espero

May sonrió - Tranquilo te irá bien

Caroline sonrió de forma amistosa - Si es algo gruñón, pero no trajo pokemons tu tranquilo

- ¡Te escuche! - Grito norman desde afuera

Ash jalo a Drew - Bueno ya vámonos, deja de hacer tiempo que ya eres carne de cañón además dicen por aquí que a mal paso darle prisa así que muévete - Se lo lleva a rastras

May miro a su mama preocupada - Mama ¿tú crees que le vaya bien?

- Eso depende de, el hija

- Ahí mama

- Oye ¿y tú hermano?

- Por él es por quien van

- ¿Mmm? ¿Que no estaba con ustedes?

- A bueno lo que pasa es que... - May le empezó a platicarle todo a su mama

Mientras que en la camioneta iban de camino al aéreo puerto

Norman manejaba con la mirada fija en el camino - A sí que tú eres Drew ¿verdad?

Drew trago saliva - Si, si señor

- Y dime ¿tú eres?

Drew sudaba frío - Coordinador

Ash miro a pikachu y sonrió - Pero a este paso pronto será un difunto o peor... - Bromeo en voz baja

Pikachu oculto su risa - Pi ka

Norman continúo con su interrogatorio - ¿Y hace cuanto que conoces a mi hija?

- Hace cinco años

Norman siguió preguntando y Drew contestaba así durante todo el camino mientras Ash y pikachu se reían del pobre de Drew y una vez que ya estaban en el aeropuerto Drew bajo lo más rápido que pudo junto con Ash a buscar sus amigos

Ash buscaba con la mirada a sus amigos - Bien veamos deberían estar por allá - Señalo la salida de una de las terminales - Jaja vamos pikachu ¡hey Max!

Max volteo al escuchar a Ash - Jaja miren chicos es Ash y... ¡mi papa! - Corrió para llegar con su padre - ¡Papa que sorpresa! ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

Norman saludo a su hijo - Tu madre y yo quisimos venir a verlos a su concurso aéreo y de paso saber cómo iba mi hijo con sus medallas ¿mmm? hola tú debes ser Dawn ¿cierto? - Pregunto al verla junto a su hijo

Dawn sonrió y le dio la mano - Si soy yo, mucho gusto

Norman sonrió y miro a su hijo - Muy bien Max

- ¿Muy bien qué?

Brock estrecho la mano de Norman - Hola Norman

- Brock hola, oye hijo y dime como te fue en tu batalla ¿conseguiste la medalla?

Max sonrió y mostro su estuche - Jajaja si y no solo eso - Les mostró una pokebola

- Espera aquí no puedes sacar a tus pokemon - Le aclaro Ash - Mejor vámonos y allá con Jorge nos los muestras vamos

- Si

Todos salieron para regresar a la vas de Jorge y al llegar del mediato todos bajaron de la camioneta.

Ash entro a la casa venía platicando con los recién llegados - Así que los venciste usando... - Se quedó callado al oler algo - Mmm que rico huele de seguro Misty ya tiene el desayuno - Corrió a la cocina

May los recibió - ¿Y cómo les fue?

Norman sonrió - Bien ¿y tú mama?

- Con las visitas

- ¿Las visitas? - Preguntaron los recién llegados

- Haaaa - Ash salió corriendo de la cocina - ¡Perdóname mama! no te quería asustar a ti, yo creí que eras Misty

Delia salió de la cocina enojada - ¡Ash ketchum ven acá! ¡Ahora!

May sonrió y miro a Ash que estaba escondido detrás del sillón más grande - Ah por cierto Ash tu mama está aquí - Sonríe burlonamente

Ash la miro molesto - Muy graciosa

- ¡ASH! - Grito su mama

Poco después Delia estaba en la cocina preparando la comida - Bueno y dime Misty como te ha ido con las recetas que te di

- Espera ¿cómo? acaso has estado aprendiendo a cocinar con mi mama Misty

- Ash - Le llamo la atención Delia con un tono severo

- Esta bien me callo

Misty sonrio - Jajaja muy bien de hecho su hijo fue quien me aprobó, pero me sorprende que tenga las recetas de esta región además de que son muy diferentes a las de kanto ¿cómo las obtuvo? digo si se puede saber

Delia sonrió - Es que yo y el padre de Ash estuvimos viviendo en esta región durante un tiempo y aprendí algunas recetas muy sabrosas

Misty se sorprendió - Guau eso sí que no lo sabía

- Por cierto ya les tengo sus atuendos para el concurso - Le dijo Delia a Misty

- ¿Atuendos?

- Ash silencio ¡estas castigado!

- Si mama - Contesto resignado

- Jajaja debería acompañarnos más seguido - Le dijo Misty burlándose de Ash

Delia continuaba cortando unos vegetales - Bueno ¿y dónde está el amable joven que los deja quedarse aquí?

May iba entrando y escucho la pregunta - ¿Buscan a Jorge? - Pregunto, pero al mismo tiempo volteo y vio que Ash estaba de rodillas, con los brazos en la nuca y pegado a la pared - Jaja hola Ash

Misty miro a May - No puede hablar está castigado

- Jajaja - May se burló de él señalándolo con el dedo

Caroline salió de la alacena - May comportare o también te castigo - Saco otras cosas de la alacena ella también estaba ayudando en la cocina

May agacho la cabeza - Si mama

Ash sonrió de forma burlona

- Bien ya está puesta la mesa Delia - Le dijo Caroline y se acercó a la barra de la cocina donde están las tres mujeres

Delia sonrió agradecida - Si, te parece si comenzamos a servir

- Si vamos May

- Si mama

Delia miro a su ayudante - Misty ¿y tus hermanas?

- Me parece que están en la sala, voy a avisarles

Jorge entro cuándo Misty salió - Hola buenas tardes - Miro a Ash - Y hora tu ¿Que te paso? ¿Por qué en el rincón?

- Hola lo siento está castigado - Le aclaro Delia - Yo soy la mamá de Ash

Jorge le estrecho la mano - Oh ahora ya entiendo jaja, descuida Ash yo tengo 20 y aun así me castigan jaja un gusto señora

- Igualmente disculpa que vengamos a irrumpir en tu casa y si es que lo desea nos retiraremos después de comer

Jorge sonrió - No se preocupe al contrario gracias por su compañía y con que sigan cocinando así de rico me doy por bien servido

- Gracias

- Bueno venía a ver si necesitaba algo de ayuda - Un flash detrás de, el llamo su atención

- Sonríe cuñadito - Lily estaba detrás de ellos junto con sus hermanas tomándole fotos a Ash

Ash no se podía moverse - Agh pikachu ayúdame

- Pika - Pikachu se puso frente a ellas cubriendo a Ash de las fotos y sacando pequeñas chispas de sus cachetes

Delia miro al pokemon de su hijo - Pikachu quieto, mejor prepárate para comer ¿o tú también quieres ser castigado?

Pikachu negó con la cabeza - Pi ka - Se rasco la nuca

- Oh genial, gracias pikachu

Violeta hizo un acercamiento al rostro de Ash - Si con esa cara tendremos algo que mostrarles a nuestros sobrinos

Delia sonrió - Me pasarían una copia

- ¡Mama!

- ¿Qué? yo también quiero fotos para mis nietos

Ash se sonrojo - ¡Que! cu... cu... cuales nietos

- Pues que no ya eres novio de Misty sinceramente yo creí que tardarías más - De pronto se escuchó el ruido de una charola caer, todos voltearon, mientras que Delia le sigue pasando los platos a May

Misty y Ash se sonrojaron - ¡Queeeee! - Gritaron ambos

Delia sonrió - Pues como ya te dicen cuñado las hermanas de Misty

Misty se arrodillo para recoger la bandeja que se le había caído - No, no eso no es cierto

Ash giro un poco la cabeza desde la posición en la que estaba - Si, es sólo una cosa de ellas

- Bueno ya hablaremos, mientras a comen

- ¡Al fin! - Ash se paró y corrió hasta el comedor

Una vez que todos ya estaban en la mesa Jorge sonrió al ver tantas personas en la mesa - Que bueno que la mesa es grande

Melodi estaba sentada junto a Jorge - Si, por cierto que ahora parece paredón

- ¿Mmm? ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Pues solo míralos - Señalo con la mirada a Drew y Ash

Jorge los miro - Cierto jajaja

Tracey se encontraba a un costado de la mesa sentado junto a las hermanas de Misty y Brock - Que bueno que a mí no me regañan - Sonrió nervioso

Violeta estaba comiendo - Si siempre y cuando te comportes - Advirtió mientras sostenía la cuchara en el aire

Lily miro a sus hermanas - ¿Saben qué? yo creo que a Ash también deberíamos regañarlo ¿no creen?

Brock miro a Lily - ¿Por qué?

- Mmm no sé, pero para que después no digan que no somos buenas hermanas

Daisy sonrió - Si, pero mientras no sean novios oficialmente solo podemos verlo feo si sale con otra

Brock sonrió - Mejor sigan comiendo

Caroline estaba sentada del otro lado frente a Brock y junto a su hija, Misty y Delia - Dime May realmente Ash está saliendo con tu amiga

Misty se sonrojo y May sonrió de forma burlona - Bueno si salen

- ¡May!

- Bueno todos hemos salido juntos, pero no han llegado a nada

Caroline se sorprendió - Valla y dígame Delia ¿usted qué opina de la situación?

Delia sonrió - La verdad no le veo el problema y creo que Misty sería una gran nuera y esposa

Misty sonrojo y miro a May - Que yo sería buena esposa

May sonrió - Te lo dije

Delia miro a su hijo - Y en cuanto a Ash bueno creo haberlo educado bien para que sepa actuar correctamente

- Ya oíste Misty la señora Ketchum si te quiere como nuera - Le dijo en secreto

Misty solo sonrió apenada

Delia miro a Caroline - Y ya pudo hablar con su nuero

Caroline sonrió - No, pero no me preocupa si no quiere a May Norman se encarga

May agacho la cabeza - Ahí que cosas

Misty sonrió - Pues solo queda desearle suerte a Drew

Norman estaba sentado junto a Max y con Drew y Ash a su derecha - Y cuál es el reporte dime

Max se acomodó los lentes y miro a Drew - Pues se han comportado

- ¿Seguiste el protocolo?

Max asintió - Si lo traté de impedir, pero insistieron le di la amenaza y los mantengo vigilados

Norman seguía mirando a Drew - La amenaza fue al cuello, nuca o piernas

- Cuello

Dawn miro a Max que estaba junto a ella - Max más que hermano pareces mafioso

- No importa primero está mi hermana después lo demás

- Como digas

Drew tenía la cabeza agachada al igual que Ash - Tranquilo dijiste, no habrá problema dijiste, yo te apoyo dijiste - Le reclamaba a Ash en voz baja

- Bueno ya, ya claro que te lo dije y que no estoy aquí contigo arriesgando mi pellejo

- Si, pero el apoyo era para que me ayudara más no para que también te arriesgarás

- Bueno ya además yo no te dije que te hicieras el novio de May y dejarás a la otr...

Norman los interrumpió - Bueno a pesar de todo ya que Max me dio el informe completo pese a que se han saltado una de las reglas más importantes, pero ya que no ha pasado a mayores les doy este ultimátum ¡no se vuelven! ¡A dormir! ¡Juntos! ¡Ash!

- Si

- Ya que la mayoría de las ingeniosas ideas para salir salen de ti, si no le molesta señora Ketchum quisiera que me mantengas informado lugar, hora y fecha de lo que van a hacer por favor

Delia asintió - Si por mí no hay problema

- Ahí gracias mamá

Caroline intervino para calmar las cosas - Bueno ya lo mejor es que sigan comiendo adelante

Y después de la comida interrogatorio entre todo recogieron la mesa, Ash estaba lavando los platos junto con Misty - Así que mi mama fue quien te enseño a cocinar

Misty estaba secando los trastes - Si

Ash siguió enjabonando otro traste - ¿Y cómo cuanto tiempo pasas en mi casa? - Dijo mientras colocaba otro plato en la torre que estaba haciendo

- Pues cuando tengo vacaciones o descansos suelo ir con tu mama y eh aprendido mucho ¿por qué preguntas te molesta?

- ¡Que! claro que no es solo que me sorprende que vallas tan seguido

- Si tú lo dices - Misty tomo la torre de platos para acomodarlos

Ash miro a Misty preocupada - Estas segura de que puedes

- Claro que si - Le dijo de forma entre cortada por el esfuerzo

- Misty ten cuidado

- Si, no te preocupes - De pronto se escuchó una pokebola abrirse de la cual salió psiduck y se le puso enfrente de Misty provocando que se tropezara

- ¡Misty cuidado! - De forma rápida Ash tomo a Misty de la cintura con su brazo y con su otra mano atrapo la torre de platos guardando el equilibrio con un solo pie - ¿Estas bien?

- Si ¡ahí psiduck! regresa a tu pokebola - Psiduck salió corriendo despavorido - Pato loco - Volteo a ver a Ash - Jajaja

- ¿Qué pasa?

Misty señalo el rostro de Ash - Creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando al cambio en tus ojos

Ash sonrió y comenzó a apretar más a Misty haciendo que se acercara

- ¡ASH KETCHUM QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!

Ash se asustó soltó a Misty y casi tiraba los platos - ¡Mama! no... Yo nada bueno es que a Misty se le iban a caer... y bueno yo este...

- Pero esa no es forma de salvar ni ayudar a nadie ¡Ash Ketchum! - Se acercó a el

- Espera mamá

Media hora después Ash otra vez estaba castigado, Drew se acercó con el - Oye Ash entiendo que a ti te castiguen, pero a mí porque - Se quejó Drew que estaba en la misma posición que Ash

- Porque se enteraron de que ayer dormiste con May

- A este paso me van a poner cerca

- ¿Cerca de May?

- No, cerca de la tumba

- Pues sí pero tú estabas de necio no que con un masaje me va a perdonar ya verás Ja y sólo llegaste a primera base

- Ahí ya ni me lo recuerdes que después ni a eso llegue

- Bueno como sea, creo saber que podemos hacer para salir de esta ¡pikachu!

Pikachu llego con ellos corriendo - ¿Pika?

Ash sonrió - Pikachu trae a Misty

Pikachu asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo, Drew tratado de mirar a Ash - ¿Qué haces?

- Ya verás

Misty llego con ellos - ¿Qué pasa? Ash ¿para qué me hablaste?

- Que acaso hoy no vamos a entrenar recuerda mañana es el concurso - Le contesto Ash

Drew sonrió al entender la idea de Ash - Así es y aquí castigados no podemos entrenar

Misty se quedó pensando - Creo que tienen razón ¡May!

May entro a la cocina - ¿Qué pasa?

- Pues que tenemos que ir a entrenar

- Cierto bueno vamos a hablar con la señora ketchum para que los libere y podamos ir

Drew sonrió - Si has eso corre

- Pues vamos - Ambas fueron a buscar a la mamá de Ash

- Ves ahora vamos a entrenar jaja - Le dijo Ash a Drew muy contento, siendo esa su última palabra el resto del día se la pasaron entrenando para después llevar a sus pokemon al centro pokemon ya en la noche

- Bueno fue un buen día de entrenamiento ¿no crees pikachu?

- Pi pika pi

Misty sonrió - Si demás de que ahora ya estamos listos para mañana

- Si, pero ahora hay que ir a descansar

- Pero primero debemos bañarnos - Dijo Misty limpiándose él sido de su frente con una toalla

Ash asintió con una sonrisa - Si

- ¡QUE! - Gritaron las tres hermanas de Misty

Ash y Misty se asustaron y Misty se agarró del brazo de Ash - Haaaa

Lily miro molesta a su hermana - ¡Misty! ¡¿Cómo que a bañarse?!

- Agh chicas nos asustaron- Se quejó Ash

Violeta miro molesta a Ash agitando su dedo índice - ¡No cambies la conversación Ash ketchum!

- ¡Que! ¿De qué hablan?

Daisy junto sus mano horrorizada - No se hagan ¿cómo está eso de que se van a bañar juntos?

Ash y Misty se exaltaron sonrojados - ¡Que!

Lily los miro de manera "comprensiva" - Claro que entendemos que se quieran, pero se deben esperar a cuando menos estar comprometidos

Misty las miro molesta - ¡Están locas!

Ash y pikachu asintieron - Si

Misty miro a sus hermanas de forma sería.

- Como que hasta comprometernos... no me lo podrían dejar en menos - Bromeo Ash

- ¡Ash no estés bromeando! - Le grito Misty furiosa

Ash agacho la cabeza - Lo siento

- Bueno ya por favor no se estén dejando llevar, recuerden que las hormonas no son buenas consejeras - Les aconsejo Violeta

Ash puso singular atención a eso último algo sorprendido, Misty volvió a mirar a sus hermanas de forma molesta - Saben que estoy harta, me voy hasta mañana

Ash sonrió - Bien nosotros también nos vamos

- Esta bien, pero cuidadito con que te vayas a desviar para el cuarto de Misty ¿entendido? - Le advirtió Daisy

Ash no le tomo importancia - Si, si chicas hasta mañana

Delia lo vio pasar - Hasta mañana hijo que descanses

- Hasta mañana ¿mmm? ¿Qué pasa pikachu?

Pikachu miro a Ash algo preocupado - Pi pika pi ka chuu

- Tú crees que las chicas le digan a mi mamá lo del mal entendido

- ¡ASH KETCHUM! - Grito Delia

- Ahí no - Ash salió corriendo

_Bueno después de todo un día en familia y de alistarse para participar en el concurso aéreo de mañana, bueno si es que no están castigados para entonces nuestros héroes van a descansar esta historia continuara..._

* * *

**_Gol D. asce: _**_Jaja que bueno que te guste y no sabes les tengo algo especial un capitulo que tendrá mucho pokeshiping nos vemos y gracias por el comentario._

**_netokastillo: _**_Hola amigo pues bien me alegra lo pregunte pues te diré que la respuesta a tu segunda pregunta esta muuuuuy cerca y en cuanta a la primera pues quien sabe por que ni yo lo se y eso que lo estoy escribiendo yo jaja no vemos._

**_angelica: _**_Espero que te guste esto de los celos por les estoy preparando unos capítulos llenas de ellos bujaja cof, cof ahí no me sale la risa de malo en fin, ya veras habrá celos, acción, comedia y mucho pokeshiping._

**_Keri:_**_Hola Keri bien pues ese fue el 24 espero que te halla justado y que te sigas riendo nos vemos._

**_Katia:_**_Hoooola Katia muchas gracias por toooooodos tus comentarios a me adelanto a escribirte para que cuando llegues aquí puedas ver que estoy muy agradecido por cada uno de los comentarios en cada uno de los capítulos que sin falta has ido dejando nos vemos y esper que te allá ido bien en tu examen nos vemos._

**_Stephy-pichu:_**_Stephyyyyyyyy, pichuuuuuuu !donde están! oigan que nadie la a visto ya no e sabido ella desde el capitulo 17 mmm? bueno si alguien la ve díganle que este atenta que ya casi es hora de que salga su pokemon en el fic y pues ella tiene que estar bueno ahí le dicen nos vemos._

**_Nada por aquí y nada por aca... oh lo olvidava no me pueden ver jaja bueno de todos modos no soy bueno con la maguia asi que mejor pasamos directamente aaaaaa el dato curioso jajaja_**

**_Sabían que: Los primeros poblamientos en el territorio de la península fueron establecidos por los mayas,[20] aunque la presencia de los primeros humanos en el espacio geográfico data de finales del pleistoceno, como parecen indicar los hallazgos en las cavernas de la costa oriental de la península y en las grutas de Loltún._**

**_Mmm bueno no esta relacionado con el capitulo pero bueno este yo... bueno adiós._**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ora pus que paso ,pareciera que todos se pusieron de acuerdo para actualizar y subir nuevos fics, jaja bueno como dicen a donde vayas has lo que vieres pues aquí esta el capitulo 25 no saben me moría de ganas de publicarlo a sido uno de los capítulos mas largos e importantes que e escrito, bueno no se imaginan lo que le trabaje para que saliera bien, pero bueno dejemos eso aun lado y mejor que empiece.**

* * *

Capítulo 25: El concurso aéreo pokemon, vuela y gana.

_Hoy es el día del concurso en el que participarán nuestros héroes, pero no solo eso sino que también es el día en el que esos extraños se moverán que será lo que va a pasar._

Ash se puso su gorra y sonrió - Bien hoy es el gran día no es así pikachu - Puso su puño frente a su rostro

Pikachu levantó su brazo - Pi pikachu

- Bien vamos a desayunar - Salió corriendo de la habitación

Y en el comedor se encontraban los demás.

Norman estaba comiendo un poco de pan tostado - Bien y díganme ¿dónde va a ser el concurso?

Max miro a su papa - Dijo Ash que sería a unos kilómetros de aquí en una playa - Se acomodó los lentes

Delia miro a Max - ¿Ash es el guía del viaje?

Dawn asintió - Así es en realidad me sorprende ya que él no llega tan fácilmente a lugares que no conoce

Brock se agregó a la plática - Cierto normalmente yo o alguien más los guía, pero esta vez el responsable es Ash

May sonrió - Tal parece que ha madurado

Caroline sonrió - Saben pareciera que todos los buenos entrenadores tardan en madurar

Delia sonrió - Cierto

Max miro a su mamá curiosa - ¿Por qué lo dices mama?

Caroline sonrió - Porque tu padre no se volvió responsables, sino hasta los...

- Bueno ya, ya - Se defendió Norman

Delia rio - Ash se parece a su padre a pesar de que salimos muchas veces y que él tenía muchos detalles románticos, tan distraído era que no se daba cuenta que lo que él creía eran simples regalos o detalles en realidad eran más y paso muchas cosas para que se me declarara - Contó Delia muy contenta y algo sonrojada

May miro a Misty - ¿Te recuerda a alguien? - Pregunto de forma sarcástica - Misty se sonrojó

Tracey miro a la mama de Ash - Entonces señora Ketchum entonces usted vivió aquí

Delia sonrió - Así es Tracey

Ash llego caminando guardando un pokegear en su bolsillo.

Drew fue el único que lo vio - ¿Mmm? - Al verlo noto que Ash estaba preocupado

Lily se acercó con Ash - Cuñadito buenos días dinos en dónde y a qué horas es el concurso

Ash levanto el rostro y miro a Lily - Es en playacar comienza a las doce

Violeta y sus hermanas se exaltaron - ¡Ahí no apenas si tenemos tres horas para arreglarnos! vamos chicas - Las tres hermanas salieron corriendo

Tracey se quedó sorprendido y miro a Misty - ¿Que paso?

Misty sonrió - Se fueron a arreglar para ir al concurso

Delia se levantó - Hablando de arreglar Ash, Misty, Drew, May. Sus atuendos para el concurso ya están listos es algo ligero ya que va hacer calor - Se dirigió a la sala tomo cuatro paquetes y se los entrego como correspondía

- Gracias mama

May, Drew y Misty sonrieron - Gracias señora Ketchum - Todos le hicieron una reverencia para después sentarse a desayunar

Después de desayunar todos se fueron a cambiar, Ash se amarro las agujetas de sus tenis blancos con rojo fuego, se puso su cinturón en su pantalón que igual era blanco en el cinturón coloco 5 pokebolas y 1 una más con un rayo dibujado se puso una playera blanca sin mangas y una camisa roja fuego encima de manga corta, de la chaqueta que se había quitado tomo sus cuatro medallas colocándolas en un estuche para meterlo a su mochila en la cama estaba el paquete que le dio su mama de, el saco una gorra roja se quitó la gorra oficial de la liga México para ponerse esa gorra roja con blanco con un sol azteca y en medio una pokebola de igual forma tomo unos guantes blancos con rojo del mismo tono que el resto de la ropa se los puso y se los ajusto - Jaja esta ropa me encanta, pero será mejor que solo la use en el concurso ¿mmm? qué es esto - Del paquete tomo una nota - Debe ser de mama veamos

_Ash recuerda lo que hablamos antes de tu viaje controla tu poder interno un guerrero debe saber cuándo reaccionar con amor mama._

Ash guardo la nota - Supongo que quiere que mantenga controlado a mi otro yo - Levanto la cara frente a el espejo mirándose con detenimiento sus ojos felinos y su colmillo que comenzaba a sombre salir de sus labios, suspiro - Bien mantengámonos tranquilos - Respiro hondo regresando a la normalidad - Bien listo

Drew paso por detrás de el - Párese que cada vez tomas más control sobre ti mismo - Traía un conjunto de pantalón azul deslavado camisa abierta hasta el pecho color verde claro y tenis que hacían juego con el conjunto

Ash sonrió - Si y tú que ¿ya puedes mantener tus habilidades por más de 10 minutos?

Drew se cruzó de brazos - En realidad ya los mantengo activos por 15 minutos, pero aún me falta y mucho

- No te desesperes tal vez sea mejor ya ves yo que los mantengo más tiempo no los controlo

- Si debe ser difícil oye quería preguntarte ¿si fue el, quien te llamo?

Ash asintió - Así es

- ¿Y qué te dijo? ¿Paso algo malo?

- No, pero sin embargo me dijo algo que me preocupo

Drew lo miro atento - Pues que te dijo

Pikachu entro y salto al hombro de Ash - Me dijo que me mantuviera alerta y que no pierda el control pese a todo si no tendrán que tomar otras medidas - Se quedó pensando

Drew se froto la barbilla - Bueno yo que tu ni me preocupaba solo tómalo en cuenta ya sabes que le gusta preocupar a los demás con eso de que convence fácilmente a todos

Ash sonrió - Si tienes razón bueno vámonos listo pikachu

- Pika pika chu

Drew sonrió y se miró en el espejo - Por cierto que fue muy amable fue tu mama al hacernos esto

- Si, pero la verdad fueron las chicas quienes le pidieron que los hiciera así que aquí están - Ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la sala para reunirse con los demás

Ash sonrió y se acomodó la gorra - Bien estamos listos

Delia junto sus manos sonrió y miro a su hijo - Ahí hijo te ves muy bien, igual tu Drew ya solo esperamos a las chicas

Max se acomodó en el sillón - Me sorprende que vayan a participar lástima que no tengo ningún pokemon volador

Dawn sonrió - Ni pareja o experiencia jaja

Max agacho la cabeza - Bueno eso también

Brock miro el reloj que estaba colgado en una de las paredes de la sala - Ya casi es hora de irnos lo mejor será alistarnos para salir en cuanto bajen

Norman se paró y miro a los chicos - ¿Y cómo nos vamos a ir?

Max levantó los hombros – Supongo que en la camioneta ¿no? ¿o cómo?

Jorge dio unos pasos al frente - Bueno yo me iré en mi carro junto con Melodi ahí caben otros tres

Tracey se quedó pensando - Y en la camioneta de Daisy caben seis y el conductor

Ash se puso a pensar - Bueno que con Daisy se vayan ella, sus hermanas, mi mama, los padres de May y Tracey

Drew asintió - Claro y con Jorge Brock, Max y Dawn ¿qué les parece?

Melodi miro a los dos chicos - ¿Y ustedes?

- Nos iremos en nuestros pokemon además es un vuelo muy corto así que no se cansarán, listos

Melodi tomo su bolsa - En ese caso solo hay que esperar a las demás

Daisy iba bajando en un vestido blanco entallado hasta arriba de las rodillas - Bien vámonos

Lily bajo atrás de ella llevaba un vestido azul cielo similar al de su hermana - ¿Ya nadie falta?

Violeta fue la tercera en bajar ella traía un vestido color miel del mismo largo que el de sus hermanas.

Tracey se sonrojó y al ver a la mayor de las hermanas - Daisy estas lindísima

- Gracias nos vamos

Brock asintió - Bueno vámonos

Dawn tomo sus cosas y a piplup se paró junto a ella - Si, pero ¿saben llegar?

Tracey se rasco la cabeza - Bueno no

Jorge sonrió - Tranquilos yo se llegar solo síganme de acuerdo

Todos asintieron - Si

Caroline se paró junto a Norman - Bien sólo faltan las concursantes

Ash se cruzó de brazos - Si ¿irán a tardar mucho?

Misty aclaro la garganta - Ya estamos listas

- Menos mal - Ash volteo - Mi... mi Misty

Drew también volteó - Ma... ma... May

Misty traía unos tenis blancos con azul celeste un short blanco, un top blanco y una camisa azul celeste sin mangas, el pelo suelto y con azurill entre sus brazos - Bien nos vamos Ash

Ash la miro con esa sonrisa bobalicona - ¿Eh?

- Que si nos vamos

- Aja

Drew no se movía solo veía a su novia - May estas preciosa

May traía una falda con short blanca con naranja y una ombliguera naranja el pelo amarrado en una coleta - Gracias - Ambas pasaron junto a ellos y tomaron sus mochilas

Ash y Drew las vieron pasar con una sonrisa tonta.

Delia se acercó con ellos - Chicos tranquilos controlen su lado salvaje quieren - Les dijo en voz baja y disimuladamente

Ash no despegaba la mirada de Misty - ¿Por qué lo dices mamá?

- Sólo mírense

Drew y Ash se miraron entre ellos - Haaaa rayos - Ambos respiraron regresando a la normalidad pues ya sus rostros mostraban los rasgos salvajes de su poder

Ash se paró junto a Misty y puso el brazo para que ella lo sujetara - ¿Nos vamos? - Misty lo tomo del brazo - Bien a la carga

Misty sonrió - Si Ash

Delia sonrió - Ahí que bonito - Se les quedo viendo y les sonrió

Ash miro a su mama - ¿Que pasa mamá?

- Es que me recuerdan a como nos veíamos tu papa y yo

Ash y Misty se sonrojaron.

- ¡Mama!

- Bueno vámonos - Todos salieron en dirección a la playa

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la playa, el lugar estaba lleno de gente que venía a ver la gran competencia.

Ash bajo de charizard y ayudo a Misty, regreso a charizard a su pokebola - Bien henos aquí

Misty sonrió y abrazo a marill - Si es hora de mostrar lo que hemos aprendido

May y Drew caminaban junto a ellos - Bien creo que es hora, les deseó lo mejor - Siguieron caminando hasta reunirse con los demás

Jorge sonrió y los miro - Les deseo suerte a los cuatro den lo mejor

Melodi abraso a Ash y le da un beso en la mejilla - Gana Ash yo sé que tú puedes

Ash se sonrojo - Gracias Melodi

Misty lo jalo - Si, si adiós

Melodi se paró junto a Jorge.

- Ash, Misty recuerden dar lo mejor los apoyaremos desde las gradas - Les dijo Delia

Ash y Misty asintieron - Si

- Disculpé señora Ketchum se podría llevar a azurill

- Claro Misty

- Gracias

Caroline tomó a May de los hombros - May, Drew tengan mucho cuidado, les deseo lo mejor y Drew cuida mucho a May

Norman lo miro de forma amenazante - Si mucho cuidado te estaremos vigilando

Max sonrió - Chicos mucha suerte ustedes pueden - Les dijo refiriéndose a los cuatro

Dawn miro a los cuatro - Denlo todo allá afuera

Daisy miro a su hermana – Enséñales de lo que es capaz la familia yo sé que tú puedes

Misty sonrió - Seguro

Lily intervino - Tu no le decía a nuestro cuñadito

- Ahí

Violeta agito su mano despreocupada - Tu solo has lo que puedas

Misty se enojó - ¡Ya verán de lo que soy capaz! ¡Yo les enseñare!

Ash sonrió - Tranquila Misty yo sé que tú puedes - Recargo una de sus manos en el hombro de Misty

- Gracias Ash

Tracey miro a sus cuatro amigos - Bien chicos yo los estaré observando, necesito buenos dibujos así que lúzcanse

Brock los miro de forma seria - Y no lo olviden, lo más importante es... - Junto a el paso una chica en bikini - Que una linda chica es todo lo que necesitan espérame - De pronto lo golpeo croagunk - Ahí porque - Croagunk se lleva a Brock a rastras

Ash y Drew lo miraron de forma sería - Ese es tu consejo...

May y Misty miraron a Croagunk - Eso es nuevo

Ash sonrió, miro a pikachu y luego a Drew - Bueno ya es hora de prepararnos, Drew nos vemos en el aire - Ambos se dieron la mano y en el momento que se dan el apretón de manos les cambio la mirada a Ash felina mientras que a Drew a una tonalidad amarilla con la pupila muy pequeña

Drew sonrío - Allá nos vemos

May estrecho la mano de Misty - Que gane la mejor

Misty sonrió - Si, que así sea

De pronto el altavoz se activó presentador - _Bien si, si yo les digo ah y quiero unos dos tacos de canasta ¿eh? ¿Esta encendido? ¿De qué hablas? Ah ups jaja buenos días damas, caballeros y los indecisos vamos a dar inicio a la décimo quinta competencia aérea anual de Cancún por favor pongan atención ya que a continuación explicaremos en que consiste esta competencia para aquellos que no sepan y prepárense para una de las competencias más asombrosas en el mundo jajaja bien, para comenzar habrán notado que en las gradas tienen unos binoculares bien estos son muy especiales ya que podrán ver hacia arriba sin problemas, estos binoculares los protegen del sol en fin, además de que contamos con pantallas junto a cada una de las gradas _- Todo los espectadores miraron hacia la pantalla que tenían más cerca - _Con la cual podrán ver datos y estadísticas además de una vista desde el cielo de lo que pasa a cada momento y ahora sin más preámbulo les presento a los jueces de la competencia tenemos el gusto de tener en esa mesa a el señor __**Pedro Antonio Salazar **__quien es un investigador, observador y especialistas en cuanto a pokemons voladores se refiere, después tenemos a una distinguida y nunca faltante señorita por favor saluden a la doctora y directora del centro médico de Cancún la __**enfermera Joy**__ de Cancún y por último presidiendo este jurado démosle una calurosa bienvenida a __**Susana García**__ miembro activo del alto mando de México y maestra pokemon de tipo volador_ - Todos aplaudieron y gritaron mientras que en las pantallas pasaba la imagen de cada uno de los jueces.

Ash estaba formado en la línea de participantes junto con Misty, observo a la miembro del alto mando de la región - Así que ella es miembro del alto mando

Misty se sorprendió - Guau este evento sí que es algo importante si un miembro del alto mando se encuentra aquí

Ash asintió - Si

- _Bueno ahora daremos inicio a la primera fase de la competencia esta conociste en que los equipos deberán completar el siguiente circuito_ - Del agua emergieron unas plataformas y de estas salieron unos conos gigantes colocados en zigzag, frente a estas más adentro en el mar salió una plataforma más larga de la cual salían columnas de agua a gran presión y por último en la pantalla y solo en ella aparecieron unos aros que mostraban un acenso muy prolongado _- Bien como vieron en la pantalla al final ahí una columna de aros bien estas no son visibles así que todos los competidores deben ponerse las gafas que les están entregando las señoritas para poder seguirlas y les recuerdo que nuestros jueces los observarán así que deben de hacer que se vea bien y no caer de sus pokemon bien prepárense para salir, esta competencia es transmitida en todas las regiones así que un saludo a todas ellas_

- Bien vamos a comenzar, Misty ahí que tomar posición

- De acuerdo Ash, pero toma las gafas - Le estiró la mano para que las tomara

- Misty no puedo, recuerda lo de mis habilidades - Señalo sus ojos

Misty no entendió - ¿Y qué tiene que ver?

- Disminuyen con las gafas

Misty se preocupó - ¡Que! ¡¿Y cómo vas a ver los aros?!

- Bueno pues eso te corresponderá a ti, tú me dirás por donde

- ¿Es enserio? pero y si me equivoco no se y si...

Ash le puso un dedo en la boca - Shhh Misty por favor somos equipo además yo confió en ti

Misty se sonrojo - Gracias Ash

Drew estaba junto a May entre los demás competidores - Bien May vamos

- Oye Drew espera antes de ir dame un beso

Drew sonrió y la tomo de la cintura y la jalo hacia el - Creí que no lo pedirías - Estaba a punto de besarla cuando

- ¡LOS ESTOY VIGILANDO! – Les grito Norman

- Ahí no

Drew se quedó frío y luego reacciono - Bueno mejor vamos

El altavoz se reactivó - _Bien ya es hora, por favor colóquense en sus lugares y saquen a sus pokemon_

Ash sonrió - Bien aquí vamos pidgeot yo te elijo - Al mismo tiempo le resto de los competidores sacaron a sus pokemon

Misty miro al pokemon de Ash - Pidgeot jajaja así que a el vamos a montar primero

Ash se acercó y acaricio a su pokemon - Así es pidgeot no solo es rápido también es muy ágil con el podremos pasar fácilmente esta prueba

- Bien pues adelante - Se puso los lentes

Ash ayudo a Misty para que montara, luego miro a su alrededor mirando a todos los pokemon de los competidores - Guau cuantos pokemon diferentes, hay de todas las regiones y de esta no se diga - Busco en su bolsillo el pokedex - Donde esta…

- Anda Ash recuerda que hay que pasar la prueba - Jalo a Ash asiendo que montara a pidgeot - Vamos pikachu

Pikachu pasó del hombro a la cabeza de Ash y luego brinco a los brazos de Misty

Ash se acomodó - Bien haya vamos

Mientras tanto Drew tomo una de sus pokebolas - Flygon ve

May miro a Drew curiosa - Oye Drew ¿vamos usar a flygon toda la competencia?

Drew sonrió y acaricio a flygon - Bueno casi, pero para esta prueba es mejor que nos ayude flygon

- Bien gracias flygon - May salto y monto flygon

- Bueno es mi turno - De un salto se subió - Ya es hora

- _Bien por favor prepárense por que ya es la hora_ - Hablo el presentado muy entusiasmado - _Bien competidores listos en sus marcas_ - En las pantallas mostraban una vista panorámica de la playa con más de 50 participantes - Listos - Los pokemon se inclinaron para despegar - _¡Fueraaaaa! _- todos salieron volando a toda velocidad

Ash se sujetó fuerte pues pidgeot había despegado a toda velocidad - Jaja vamos amigo - Su mirada cambio esos ojos de felino nuevamente se hacían presente, se empezaban a acercar al primer cono, iban de frente - Mmm sujétate Misty

Misty asintió - Si

Ash apretó los dientes mostrando sus colmillos - Pikachu enfrente - Pikachu se pasó para adelante de ellos quedando entre las piernas de Ash - Pidgeot arriba - Pidgeot se elevó justo cuando del cono salió un brazo mecánico que golpeo al equipo que iba atrás de ellos

- _Miren nada más, párese que tenemos a los primeros eliminados jaja no creyeron que sería tan fácil o si_

Drew no podía avanzar y evitaba los brazos mecánicos subiendo y bajado - Ahora a la izquierda flygon - Logro esquivar otro brazo mecánico - Bien ahora elévate y continúa

- ¡Oye Drew! ¡Ten cuidado y trata de llegar arriba! ¡Ahí los brazos son más lentos! - Pidgeot se elevaba y descendía esquivando los brazos mecánicos

Drew sonrió - Bien gracias

May estiró el brazo saludando a su amiga - ¡Misty! ¡¿Cómo vas?! - Grito fuerte para que la escucharán

- Pues sigo en el aire que es lo bueno

- Pika piiii ka - Pikachu los saludo

- Bien vámonos pidgeot

El presentado retomo la narración - _Huy ya solo tenemos 35 participantes, pero si apenas es la primera parte del circuito así que prepárense para más_

Ash y Drew trataban de avanzar entre los obstáculos, mientras que en las gradas Delia miraba atenta la pantalla que tenía más cerca - Hasta ahora van bien, pero me preocupa esa parte de los cañones de agua - Abrazo a azurill

Max miraba con los binoculares siguiendo los movimientos evasivos de sus amigos tratando de aprender algo - Van muy bien y esquivando todo

Dawn miro Max por un momento - Yo no entiendo ¿para qué nos ponen los binoculares? si están transmitiendo todo en la pantalla

Tracey igual miraba por unos binoculares - Es para que puedas ver a tus conocidos y no les pierdas la pista

Brock estaba sonrojado sin dejar de ver por los binoculares - Si como a esas lindas chicas que están ahí

Max suspiro - Son para ver la competencia no otras cosas

Norman miraba fijamente la pantalla donde salía su hija abrazada a Drew esquivando todos los brazos mecánicos - Si ya casi salen de la primera parte

Caroline sonrió - Ahí que bueno

Melodi miraba sorprendida la pantalla - Guau van esquivando todo

Jorge apretó los puños emocionado - Ya casi salen

En eso Ash y Drew seguían avanzando en el circuito - Ya casi, vamos pidgeot

Drew sonrió - Al parecer no somos los únicos que pasamos ahí vienen los demás - Le dijo a Ash y en eso un Fearow se adelantó, pero un cañón de agua de la siguiente fase se disparó como un géiser y se llevó al fearow - Guau hay que tener cuidado - Comento Drew y se quedó pensando - Ya se, tengo una idea flygon arriba - May y Drew se elevaron

- ¡Misty agárrate fuerte!

- ¡Que! ¿Por qué?

- Pidgeot ataque rápido - Misty se sujetó con mayor fuerza a Ash

- ¡Haaaa! - Misty gritaba al sentir la velocidad de lleno, recargó el rostro a la espalda de Ash y cerró los ojos

Ash se sujetó y en ese momento le comenzó a salir más el colmillo derecho - Bien ahora izquierda, derecha - Con los movimientos comenzó a esquivar los géiser artificiales justo antes de que lo alcanzaran, pidgeot se movía a toda velocidad sin perder el control - ¡Arriba! - En la última orden justo antes de que el géiser los alcanzara se elevó y como si fuera una carrera pidgeot se elevaba con el agua atrás de ellos separada solo por unos centímetros y así se el agua se detuvo sin poder alcanzar a pidgeot y al quedar hasta arriba Ash, Misty y pikachu veían a los demás competidores y aún estaban a unos metros del final de esta etapa

Y al mismo tiempo que Ash había pasado entre los géiser, Drew lo había estado haciendo.

May iba fuertemente sujetada ya que iban ascendiendo - Y ahora ¿cómo evitáremos las columnas de agua?

Drew sonrió - Fácil, al ir en alto podremos ver con mayor anticipación cuando se acerque el agua y esquivarla

- Oh entiendo que gran idea, pero aun así suben a gran velocidad

- No te preocupes yo me hago cargo - Miro al frente y sus ojos cambiaron a un color amarillo - Bien ahora flygon - Flygon avanzaba siguiendo las indicaciones de Drew - Bien izquierda, derecha, izquierda avanza - Flygon avanzaba esquivando cada una de las columnas así continuaron hasta llegar casi al final

- _Al parecer esto cada vez se pone mejor, aún que ya solo quedan 24 participante_ - De repente se escucha el golpe en el agua - _Huy perdón quise decir 22 pero la competencia sigue damas y caballeros y les tenemos una sorpresa para el final de la segunda parte del circuito así que prepárense para sorprenderse_

Ash seguía avanzando - ¡Que! ¡¿Pero qué es eso?!

- ¡Ash!

Ash giro la mirada - ¡Hey Drew! ¡Ya viste eso! - Señalo hacia el final y ahí se veía como los géiser artificiales salían casi simultáneamente haciendo una barrera de agua gigante

Drew miraba sorprendido la barrera de agua - Si eso va a ser complicado

Misty señalo hacia enfrente - Miren ellos van a intentarlo

Una pareja que iba montada en un salamenece se acercaban peligrosamente y aumento su velocidad para que una vez que terminarán los géiser pudieran pasar, los géiser cesaron y ellos se acercaron más, pero ya casi a la mitad los géiser reaparecieron, la pareja se movió logrando esquivar uno, pero otro los golpeo en un costado haciéndolos girar para luego caer al mar.

May miro a la pareja - Huy casi lo logran

- Si - Ash y Drew se miraron y luego hicieron que sus pokemon se hicieran a un lado y justo en medio de ellos paso una de las columnas de agua

Misty miro las columnas que impedían el acceso a la recta final - Como vamos a pasar haaaaa - Pidgeot retrocedió un poco solo para que pasara uno de los géiser enfrente de ellos - Eso estuvo cerca

- Oye Drew aún tienes energía - Le grito Ash

Drew de inmediato entendió a qué se refería - Mmm si aún puedo aguantar otros 13 minutos

Ash sonrió - Bueno solo vas a necesitar 1 así que úsalo está bien

- De acuerdo gracias

May miro a Misty - ¿De qué están hablando?

Misty levantó los hombros - Ni idea

Ash se inclinó - ¡¿Lista Misty?!

- Si

Drew miro fijamente hacia enfrente concentrándose - Bien allá vamos

Ash hizo que pikachu se agarra más fuerte, esquivo otro géiser - Misty ¿te mareas con facilidad?

- ¡Sabes que no! Un momento... por qué la pregunta

Ash sonrió dejando que sobre salir su colmillo - ¡Agárrate fuerte! - Cambio su mirada - Ahora pidgeot a toda velocidad empezó avanzar esquivado el resto de los géisers

Drew hizo que flygon retrocediera un poco.

Los últimos géisers comenzaron a salir, Ash miraba como subía el agua y justo cuando dejo de salir y comenzó a caer Ash sonrió - Ahora pidgeot usa taladro - Pidgeot se acercó a alta velocidad y poco antes de llegar comenzó a girar a toda velocidad

- Ha aa aa aa aa - Misty gritaba con todas sus fuerza

- Ahora pidgeot atraviésalo - Pidgeot atravesó las columnas saliendo del otro lado abrió sus alas apareciendo completamente seco

Al mismo tiempo Drew espero a que el géisers se detuvieran y cuando el agua comenzó descender se acercó esquivo otros dos géisers y pasó justo cuando bajo el agua y enseguida el géiser volvió a escupir agua rosando la cola de flygon

Ash y Drew habían salido casi juntos así que ahora se disponían a pasar la siguiente fase.

- Bien ahora May

- Si Drew - May se colocó las gafas y de inmediato aparecieron los aros

Ash seguía las indicaciones de Misty - ¿Y ahora Misty?

Pikachu agito sus manos - ¿Pika?

Mientras tanto en las gradas sus amigos observaban la repetición en la pantalla de cómo habían atravesado la serie de géisers.

Norman miraba atento la escena - Eso estuvo genial

Caroline estaba preocupada - ¡Que! por poco y se los lleva el géiser - Le grito a su esposo

Brock miro a Caroline - Tranquila señora yo creo que ya todo estaba planeado por favor tranquilícese

Tracey estaba haciendo un dibujo de ambos cruzando las columnas de agua - Guau que maniobras

Max miraba emocionado a Ash en la pantalla - Ash es todo un maestro de técnicas de vuelo me muero de ganas de pelear con el

Delia usaba sus manos como altavoz - ¡VAMOS ASH TU PUEDES!

Lily estaba usando los binoculares viendo a ambos equipos - No entiendo por qué Ash no lleva los lentes

- Tampoco Drew - Comento Violeta

Daisy levanto los hombros - Ni idea chicas

Jorge comía un hot dog - Ash sí que es bueno

Melodi solo sonrió y le dio una mordida a su hot dog

- _Bien llegamos a la recta final del circuito quien lo lograra_ - Apunto el presentador

Drew y Ash iban a la par - ¿Por dónde? - Preguntaron ambos a sus respectivas compañeras

Misty mira hacia enfrente tratando de buscar el siguiente aro - ¡Al frente, hacia abajo, enfrente a la derecha, sigue, ahora a la izquierda!

May al mismo tiempo le indicaba a Drew - Al frente, hacia abajo a la izquierda, sigue ahora a la derecha - Ambos se cruzaban en perfecta sincronía y comenzaron a ascender hasta llegar muy alto y a unos 300 metros sobre el nivel del mar ambos estaban a la par

Misty miro hacia abajo - Ahora es todo en picada

- Todo hacia abajo - Le indico May a Drew, ambas veían las columnas de aros mostrando el camino

- Bien pikachu ponte detrás de mí - Pikachu de un movimiento rápido se pasó a entré Ash y Misty

Tanto el equipo de Ash como el de Drew salieron del último cruce.

- Prepárate flygon/Adelante pidgeot - De forma simultánea ambos descendieron cayendo en picada

Ambos pokemon doblaron sus alas logrando mayor velocidad

May y Misty tenían algo de miedo, pero abrieron los ojos debían ver el camino que les marcaban - ¡Ahí que estabilizarnos antes de llegar al agua!

Ash y Drew le dieron una señal a sus pokemon con los pies para que se estabilizaran

- _¡INCREÍBLE! que equipos no puede ser_ - En las pantallas mostraban como es que ambos habían pasado por en medio de los aros logrando completar la última fase - _¡Eso sí que fue versallesco!_

Tras haber completado esta parte los competidores regresaron a la playa, mientras que los concursantes que perdieron estaban en las gradas.

- _Bien es hora de la segunda etapa para esta podrán usar un segundo pokemon y cambiar a su pokemon aéreo ya que esta etapa conociste en que entre todos deberán destrozarse estas esferas_ - Una bella edecán estaba cargando una como pelota y una especie de collar - _Este artefacto se les pondrá a sus pokemon y así estas esferas los seguirán, los demás tratarán de destruirlas tienen 10 minutos antes del inicio adelante_

Ash recibió junto con los demás el collar y 3 esferas - Oye Misty ¿cómo te sientes?

Misty sonrió - Muy bien gracias

- Mira allí hay agua me regalarías un poco, mientras preparó el este aparato

- Claro vamos pikachu

- Gracias - Misty se fue para traer el agua - Bien pidgeot hiciste un gran trabajo descansa - Lo regreso a su pokebola - Ahora charizard yo te elijo - Charizard salió de su pokebola soltando una llamarada al cielo - Bien charizard vamos a ganar esto - Charizard asintió

- Veo que ya están listos verdad

Ash escucho a Drew - Si ya casi - Contesto mientras el collar en la cola de charizard

- Nosotros igual verdad dragonair

Ash se volteó - Trajiste a dragonair

- Claro no podía faltar en esta competencia

- Jaja tenía tiempo que no lo veía desde esa vez en Hoen ¿cómo has estado? - Dragonair sonrío

- _Ahí que lindo_

- _Es impresionante_

Ash escucho una linda voz femenina - ¿Mmm?

Drew escucho otra voz del otro lado de dragonair, se asomó y se encontró con una linda chica de larga cabellera azul obscuro y con un short y la parte de arriba de un bikini - Guau

La chica miro a Drew - Hola es tuyo el dragonair

Drew sonrió - Si es mío, hola soy Drew ¿y tú?

- Yo me llamo Claudia

- Un placer

Mientras tanto Ash se había encontrado con otra chica, que tenía una linda cabellera de color uva llevaba puesto un pescador y una blusa que estaba amarrada quedando como ombliguera

- ¿De quién es el charizard? - Pregunto la linda chica que se quedó admirando a charizard

- Es mío - Contesto Ash

La chica miro a Ash y sonrió - Hola guau se ve que es un gran pokemon

- Si es de los más fuerte, no es así amigo - Charizard soltó otra fuerte llamarada

La chica mantenía esa mirada de admiración - Huy pero que descortés soy no me he presentado, hola me llamo Sandra - Le extiende la mano

Ash le estrecho la mano - Mucho gusto yo soy Ash

Y en ese momento Misty se acercaba a una mesa con grandes hieleras que contenían botellas de agua, tomo tres abrió dos una se la dio a pikachu y la otra se la tomo ella - Uf eso si que fue intenso verdad pikachu

- Pika - Asintió con la cabeza y tomo de la botella

- Misty - May se acercó con ella

- May hola ¿qué pasa?

- Que tal, dime ¿cómo te fue haya arriba? - Tomo una botella de agua

- Si te soy sincera fue difícil

- Si a mí también me costó trabajo sobre todo dirigir con los lentes, Oye ¿tú sabes por q Drew y Ash no usaron los lentes?

Pikachu se asustó provocando que casi se ahogará y empezó a toser, pero las chicas no se inmutaron.

Misty miro a may sorprendida - ¡¿Que no lo sabes?!

- No ni idea ¿qué pasa?

Misty empezó hablar en voz baja - Bueno no estoy segura, pero pareciera que Ash y Drew adquirieron algún tipo de poder o habilidad con la cual logran hacer muchas cosas

May trono los dedos - Claro eso explica porque a Drew de repente le cambian los ojos a un color amarillo muy extraño pero ¿y a Ash?

- Si a él también, pero diferente

- _Por favor competidores prepárense solo faltan 2 minutos para dar inicio_

- Bueno vamos - Le dijo May

- Si - Regresaron a la línea de despegue

Claudia seguía platicando con Drew - Así que eres coordinador sorprendente, oye te ves muy bien

Drew sonrió - Gracias y tú ni que decir jaja

- Sabes esta noche no tengo nada que hacer y no conozco el lugar tal vez tú puedas...

Drew se sonrojó - Yo pueda Ah - Sintió un tirón en su oreja

May había sujetado la oreja de Drew - Tal vez le podrías decir que tu si tienes planes

- Si aja a eso iba ahí

May soltó a Drew y lo hizo a un lado parándose frente a Claudia - Lo siento no nos conocemos yo soy May la novia de Drew

Claudia sonrió - Mucho gusto bueno me tengo que ir - Miro a Drew - Bien nos vemos allá arriba - Le guiño un ojo - Recuerda soy la del arpiter

May la miro de forma retadora - No lo olvidare así sabré a quien derribar

Claudia sonrió - Hum ¡vámonos Sandra!

Sandra seguía platicando con Ash mientras el acomodaba el collar - Sabes yo compito con mi hermana y mi arpiter

- Enserio yo he visto que es muy fuerte quisiera verlo

Sandra sonrió de forma coqueta - Pues después de la competencia podemos vernos y pasarla muuuy bien

- Claro me encantaría

Claudia se acercó con Sandra y la tomo del brazo - Ya vámonos Sandra

- Si ya voy, nos vemos - Agito la mano despidiéndose

Ash sonrió por fin había puesto el collar - Si adiós

Misty llego con él, pero solo vio cómo se alejaba Sandra y algo consternada se acercó con la botella de agua - Aquí tienes Ash - Le estiro la mano para entregarle la botella - ¿Y quién era?

Ash se levantó - Ah Misty regresaste que bien ¿a quién vas a usar para la competencia?

- A staryu ¿quién era? - Volvió a preguntar

Ash abrió la botella y miro en dirección a donde estaba la chica - Ah era Sandra es otra competidora me dijo que la viera después de la competencia

- ¡Cómo!

- Si me dijo que la viera para pasarla muy bien

- ¡Así! - Antes de que se enojara Misty hizo una pausa para tranquilizares - ¿Y sabes a que se refería?

- Pues a tener una batalla, de que otra manera uno se la puede pasar muy bien

- Ahí Ash a veces agradezco que seas tan inocente

- Que ¿a qué te refieres?

Misty agito su mano quitándole importancia al asunto - Nada, bien staryu yo te elijo - Misty lanzo su pokebola liberando a su pokemon

- Vamos - Ayudo a Misty tomándola de la cintura y la subió a charizard - Listo amigo

Pikachu se sujetó más fuerte del brazo de Ash.

Ash monto a charizard - Bien andando - Charizard empezó avanzar junto a él se paró dragonair - ¿Mmm? ¡Drew! ¿Qué te paso?

Drew tenía el cachete inflamado - No quiero hablar de eso

May tomo una de sus pokebolas - Listos blaziquen a escena - Blaziquen se sentó atrás de May

Ash se sorprendió - ¡Ah! vas a usar a blaziquen

- Si necesitamos mucha fuerza para esta etapa

- _Listos competidores, ya es hora tomen posición_ - Pidió el anunciador - _Aaaahora_ - Todos despegaron y comenzaron a surcar los cielos

- Bien charizard adelante - Charizard se elevó y las esferas color turquesa que le tocaron iban detrás de el en fila siguiendo el collar de su cola - Ahora usa aliento de dragón - Charizard lanzo el ataque y justo en ese momento paso un equipo montado en un pidgeot, el aliento de dragón destrozo una de sus esferas naranjas - ¡Sí!

- Staryu chorro de agua - Staryu lanzo el ataque directamente a otro equipo destrozando una de sus esferas verdes - Jaja que bien - De pronto un lanzallamas se dirigía a sus esferas – Ah, staryu usa ataque de estrellas para detener ese lanza llamas - El ataque fue directo haciéndolo estallar antes de acercarse a sus esferas - Uf estuvo cerca - Se limpió el sudor de su frente

Unos chicos montados en un skarmory paso junto a ella - Lástima güera será para la próxima nos vemos

Otro chico agito su mano despidiéndose de ella - Jaja adiós

- ¡Cuidado Misty! ¡Sujétate! - Le grito Ash y justo en ese momento charizard descendió a toda velocidad

Misty abrazo a staryu - Haaaaaaa

Mientras tanto May mantenía el rostro serio, combatía con mucha ferocidad - Blaziquen patada de fuego - Blaziquen brinco y pateo la esfera café de otro equipo

Drew reaccionó de inmediato - Dragonair atrapa a blaziquen - Dragonair se movió entre los competidores esquivando los ataques que pasaban de un lado a otro para atrapar a blaziquen quien aterrizo sobre el - Rápido dragonair usa hiperayo - Dragonair logro destrozar la segunda esfera café del mismo equipo, Drew sonrió - Oye May ¿sigues enojada?

- No claro que no ¡blaziquen súper calor! - Blaziquen lanzo el ataque destrozando dos esferas azules de otro equipo

Drew quedo boquiabierto - Menos mal, ha cuidado dragonair detente - Un equipo paso frente a él iba en declive y cayó al agua - Guau eso estuvo cerca

- Blaziquen mega golpe - El mega golpe desvío un hiperayo que se estrelló contra otro equipo

Drew se quedó aún más asustado - Estoy en problemas

- Hola Drew - Claudia y su hermana pasaron junto a el - ¿Cómo vas?

- Muy bie... ¡Cuidado! Dragonair chorro de agua - Dragonair lanzo una esfera de agua que paso junto a las chicas y anulo un rayo de hielo que se dirigía a una de las esferas de Claudia - Debes tener cuidado - Le dijo Drew

May frunció el ceño una vez más - Dragonair abajo

Dragonair obedeció a May y cayó en picada, Drew se tambaleo ya que no estaba bien agarrado - Haaaa ¡dragonair estabilízate!

Dragonair detuvo su caída a unos metros abajo de las chicas - Blaziquen golpe centrado - May señalo a las chicas que montaban al arpiter, blaziquen brinco, pero cuando iba a golpear su esfera un trueno lo golpeo obligándolo a regresar por donde vino - ¡Que! - May miro hacia arriba, pero no distinguió al pokemon que había atacado al suyo - Agh lo hiciste bien sigamos

- Quedan 7 minutos y ya solo hay 14 participantes esto es increíble la cantidad de esquivos que están regresando a la playa

Ash luchaba ferozmente protegiendo a Misty y atacando - Muy bien charizard ya casi acabamos

De repente un skarmory se colocó a un lado de charizard, pero un poco más atrás - Hola güerita, ahí chaparrita te vez re bien nos volvemos a encontrar

Ash volteo y se dio cuenta que los chicos del skarmory se dirigían a Misty sus ojos volvieron a cambiar - Charizard

El otro chico se puso la mano en la oreja - Llama... - De pronto son envueltos en fuego y se le destrozan sus hasta ahora tres esferas - Haaaaa

Ash sonrió - Charizard ayúdalos a refrescarse - Charizard sonrió dio un rápido giro y los golpeo con su cola mandándolos al agua

Misty no dijo nada había tratado de ignorarlos y al verlos en el mar sonrió.

- Andando - Un arpiter paso junto a el - Elévate charizard - Ash encontró la oportunidad para atacar, el arpiter se puso a un lado d charizard - Listo amigo - Charizard se estaba preparando para usar su lanza llamas

- Hola Ash - Del arpiter se asomó Sandra

- Espera charizard - Charizard retuvo el ataque

Ash agito su mano para saludar - Sandra, hola como van

- Muy bien dentro de poco terminara esto y pasaremos a la última fase y que crees aún tengo mis tres esferas

- Guau igual nosotros, mmm cuidado charizard - De forma rápida charizard se hizo a un lado para esquivar un rayo aurora - Charizard usa lanzallamas – El lanzallamas destrozo la última esfera de otro equipo - Bien hecho amigo

Pikachu felicito a charizard - Pika chu

Sandra sonrió al ver el poder del pokmon de Ash - Bueno ¿y entonces qué? ¿Si nos vamos a ver después de la competencia?

Claudia volteo a ver a su hermana - Mantente atenta Sandra

- Si Clau mira te presento a Ash es un amigo

Claudia sonrió - Un placer

- Hola yo les presento a mi mejor amiga

De repente Claudia y Sandra escucharon como dos de sus esferas fueron destrozadas - ¿Pero qué?

Staryu regreso con Misty después de usar un giro rápido para destrozar las esferas - Ups los siento - Les dijo de forma sarcástica

Sandra la miro de forma seria - Si como no

Ash no le dio importancia - Bueno nos vemos, adelante charizard

- _Esto es increíble pokemons y entrenadores cayendo al mar huy solo les queda un minuto si quieren destrozar a alguien háganlo ahora_ - Anuncio el presentador

Y en las gradas Max seguía a sus amigos con los binoculares - Increíble ni a Ash ni a Drew les han tocado sus esferas

Delia miraba atenta la pantalla - Comienzo a creer que esto es muy fácil para ellos

Caroline sonrió - Drew y May son un gran equipo

Norman se cruzó de brazos - Pero aun así le falta mucho para poder salir con mi hija

Jorge sonrió - Jejé pobre Drew

Melodi aparto su helado - Si va ser difícil ganarse al suegro

Lily miraba atenta la pantalla como su hermana atacaba y defendía en una perfecta sincronía con Ash - No podemos negar que la feíta es muy buena

Violeta sonrió - Si Ash y ella son una combinación dibis, dibis

Daisy asintió y bajo los binoculares - Si son muy buenos

Dawn volteo a ver la pantalla - Miren esta por acabar quedan 5 segundos

El presentador dio inicio al conteo - _ se aaaaacaboooo y nos quedan sólo 8 equipos esto es increíble los jueces tendrán la última palabra_ - Todos los equipos regresaron a la playa para refrescarse - _Bien tienen 10 minutos la tercera y última fase se dará a conocer dentro de ese tiempo gracias_

Ash estaba junto con Misty y sus pokemon en la orilla con sus pies cada vez más adentro de la arena por las olas - Bien vamos Misty

- Si

May había quedado junto a Drew un poco lejos de donde estaba Ash y Misty así que corrió para alcanzarla - Oye Misty

Misty regreso a staryu a su pokebola y volteo a ver a May - ¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa May?

May sonrió - Te debo una

- ¿A sí? ¿Porque?

- Por aplacar a las niñas esas del arpiter

Misty sonrió - Ja ni lo menciones a mí tampoco me cayeron nada bien

- Huy que linda figura - Dijo un chico que paso junto a May

May volteo a ver el chico era apariencia adulta y de buena figura - Gracias - May sonrió sonrojada

- Disculpe señorita, pero me honraría diciéndome su nombre

May sonrió - Mi nombre es...

- Largo

El chico se inclinó para hacer una reverencia - Mucho gusto larg... ¿Qué?

Ash estaba frente a May con los brazos cruzados y mirando al chico - Fuera de aquí, ella tiene novio amigo así que adiós - Pikachu también miraba de forma sería al chico

- Pero sólo quiero saber su nombre - Pidió el chico

Ash lo miro indiferente - Lo siento pides demasiado adiós andando chicas - May y Misty siguieron a Ash

El chico se quedó ahí parado - Pero qué demonios

May miro de forma seria a Ash - Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso dime

- May no preguntes si, sólo trata de no meterte en problemas

Misty intervino - Pero Ash ella solo quería darle una lección a Drew

Ash no las miro y solo siguió caminando - Si, pero busca otra forma no sabes lo que puede pasar así que mejor habla con el ò castígalo como lo haces siempre

May apretó los puños - Ahí aguafiestas - Se alejó para buscar a Drew

Ash y pikachu suspiraron - No puedo con mis problemas y aun así tengo que batallar con otros en fin eso es el precio de ser el bueno - Sonrió - Verdad pikachu - Llegaron a las mesas y tomaron una botella de agua

Pikachu se bajó del hombro de Ash y tomo una botella de agua - Pikachu pi

Misty tomo una botella, se recargó en la mesa y empezó a mover la arena con sus pies - Dime Ash por que tan preocupado por Drew y May

- ¿Eh?

- Si entiendo que eres bueno y te gusta ayudar, pero nunca te metes en cosas de pareja

Ash miro a pikachu - Mira Misty no entiendo muy bien cómo es esto del noviazgo, pero algo que tengo muy claro es que el tener estas habilidades - Señalo sus ojos con el dedo - Nos afecta también en nuestro temperamento Drew es mi amigo y uno muy bueno, pero en fin ya pronto te contare todo sobré lo que tengas dudas ahora hay que ganar la competencia

Misty al parecer había quedado satisfecha y sonrió moviendo la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

Y 5 minutos después el presentador retomo el micrófono - _Bien aquí viene la parte artística de esta competencia en esta etapa los competidores mostrarán sus habilidades como acróbatas aéreos al azar irán compitiendo de dos en dos y los jueces decidirán quien pasa y quien no en caso de un empate el público decidirá y así se eliminarán 4 luego quedarán dos y de ahí se elegirá un ganador los competidores podrán usar cuantos pokemon quieran, pero cuidado por que deberán usarlos a todos de lo contrario quedan fuera, por favor alístense en las pantallas se mostrará el primer enfrentamiento _- En las pantallas aparecieron los rostros de manera aleatoria como en ruleta pasaron las caras de los competidores que quedaban - _Listo el primer enfrentamiento será entre el equipo de Cáterin y Eduardo por favor prepárense tienen 5 minutos_ - Ambos equipos se pararon en unas plataformas flotantes en la parte más tranquila del mar, llamaron a sus pokemon tomaron una gran altura y cayendo en picada adornaron su aterrizaje logrando así que el equipo de Cáterin pasara a la siguiente eliminatoria así mismo paso otro equipo salió victorioso el equipo de Sandra y para el tercer enfrentamiento llego Ash y Misty contra el equipo de Edgar y Alicia.

- _Bien ahora es el turno de estos dos esquivos para ver quien es eliminado prepárense tienen 5 minutos_

- Misty que te parece si usamos - Ash empezó a explicarle su idea a Misty entre los dos planificaron una estrategia, Ash dejo a pikachu con May ya que de llevarlo consigo debería usarlo y el no encajaba con su estrategia

- _Yaaaaa eeees hora por favor ¡presenten a sus pokemon!_

Ash sonrió y le cedió el paso a Misty - Bien Misty tu primero

Misty sonrió - Gracias Ash gyarados, dewgong yo los elijo - Ambos pokemon salieron directamente al agua - Bien Ash tu turno

- Si pidgeot, noctowl yo los elijo

- Guau dos pokemon tipo volador y dos tipo agua que será lo que harán

Edgar tomo una pokebola - Bien nos toca Alicia

Edgar y Alicia lanzaron sus pokebolas al mismo tiempo - Bananair, salgan

Misty miro a ambos pokemon - ¿Bananair?

Ash saco el pokedex - Veamos

El pokedex mostraba a un ave de gran tamaño azul obscuro con un largo pico curveado como una banana - Bananair el pokemon tucán este pokemon se caracteriza por su largo pico en forma de banana se dice que su pico es tan fuerte que puede romper cocos con un solo picotazo

Alicia sonrió - Pero aún nos falta, arpir tu turno

Edgar lanzo otra pokebola - Medicham ahora vas tu - Medicham se para en la plataforma que estaba en el agua

- _Bien den inicio_

Misty monto junto con Ash a pidgeot - Gyarados prepárate, usa hidrobomba ahora

- Arriba pidgeot - Ordeno Ash pidgeot se elevó junto con la hidrobomba - Noctowl vamos - Noctowl los siguió

- ¡Dewgong! ¡Usa rayo hielo para congelar la espiral cuando descendamos! - Grito Misty antes de subir más dewgong alcanzo a escuchar a pesar de que ya habían subido bastante

- Lista Misty

- Si

- Bien sigue así pidgeot - Ash se empezó a parar y una vez que la hidrobomba llego a su altura máxima de unos 200m - Noctowl usa confusión para darle forma de espiral a la hidrobomba - Noctowl uso su poder psíquico para darle forma de espiral, pidgeot sobre paso por dos metros la espiral se estabilizo y descendió, en ese momento dewgong uso rayó de hielo congelando la espiral Ash brinco a la espiral y comenzó a deslizarse por ella, mientras Misty lo siguió con pidgeot bajando a la misma velocidad y alineados perfectamente, noctowl creo una rampa de donde salió volando Ash y fue atrapado por Misty y quedando sobre gyarados y dewgong, mientras noctowl quedo a su izquierda, el público enloqueció

Simultáneamente Edgar y Alicia hacían su presentación - Bananair vamos - Ambos pokemon se elevaron y llegaron a la misma altura que el pidgeot de Ash - Ahora en picada

- Arpir lluvia de plumas - Como una lluvia de estrellas comenzaron a caer hacia el mar mientras Edgar y Alicia descendían

Alicia y Edgar hablaron al mismo tiempo - ¡Bananair! bumerang - Ambos pokemon comenzaron a girar junto con sus entrenadores y poco antes de llegar al agua Edgar y Alicia salieron disparados de sus pokemon

- ¡Ahora medicham! - Medicham uso mega golpe contra el agua, elevando una columna de agua en donde entraron ambos entrenadores para después salir a flote con la fuerza psíquica de medicham

- _Eso fue sorprendente, pero veamos que dicen los jueces_

Pedro miro a ambos equipos - Bien a mí en lo personal me fascino la sincronía que tienen ambos equipos, pero por saber y poder controlar a tantos en esto mi punto se lo doy a la pareja de Ash y Misty

Enfermera Joy tomo el micrófono - Bueno la verdad a mí los dos me impresionaron, pero les daré mi punto a Alicia y Edgar

- _Bien va señorita Susana usted decide quien pasa_ - Aclaro el anunciador

Susana se paró y tomo su micrófono - Bien Alicia y Edgar fue muy buen clavado, pero solo fue eso un clavado así que mi punto es para Ash y Misty

- _Ahí lo tiene la pareja que pasa a la semilla final es Ash y Misty ahora pasemos con los siguiente equipos y son el equipo de Karla y Dani contra el de Drew y May_

- Bien ya es hora es nuestro turno ¿estas lista?

May soltó a pikachu para que fuera con Ash - Si sólo trata de poner atención y no distraerte con los bikinis por favor - Se cruzó de brazos

Drew agacho la cabeza - Hay por favor May ya solo fue un mal entendido, tú crees que yo haría algo como eso

May suspiro - No

- Ya vez anda vamos, prometo que ya no habrá problemas

- Esta bien

Ambos se subieron en las plataformas mientras platicaban que es lo que harían como presentación.

- _Ya es hora presenten a sus pokemon_

May tomo una de sus pokebolas - Bien beautifly a escena

Drew lanzo sus pokebolas - Masquerain, flygon es hora de actuar

- _Bien su turno_

Karla lanzo la primera pokebola - Bien es hora skarmory tu turno

Dani lanzo otra - Mantine adelante

- Comiencen

Karla monto a skarmory - Elévate y usa ala de acero - Skarmory se elevó y comenzó a brillar por el ataque

Dani monto a mantine - Vamos bajo del agua mantine - Mantine se sumergió

- Bien ahora skarmory desciende y usa pico taladro - Skarmory comenzó a descender al mismo tiempo que giraba, entro al agua provocando un gran remolino del cual salió volando mantine con Dani y Karla montándolo dio una vuelta en el aire para después acuatizar al tiempo que skarmory salía del agua

Al mismo tiempo Drew y May estaban montados en flygon - Flygon usa lanza llamas contra el agua - Con el ataque provoco una neblina que cubrió solo el área donde se presentan May y Drew

- Listo Drew

- Adelante

- Masquerain/beautifly viento plateado - Ambos ataques se combinan creando un tornado gigante con la neblina bañándola en color plata y que envolvió a flygon

- Flygon usa garra dragón - Con sus garras abrió el tornado y lo atravesó quedando envuelto por un manto plateado con masquerain encima de ellos y beautifly sobre la cabeza de May

- _¡Guau! pero que sorprendente, jueces que dicen ¿para quién son sus votos?_

Susana miro a los otros jueces y los tres asintieron con la cabeza - Por decisión unánime la pareja que pasa es la de May y Drew

- _Pues sí que es increíble es la primera unanimidad en este concurso, bien parejas ganadoras prepárense ya que la siguiente eliminación inicia y la confrontación inicia con…_ - En las pantallas empezaron a pasar las parejas ganadoras - _Entre Drew y May contra el de Cáterin y Eduardo bien pasen a sus lugares tienen 5 minutos para elegir a sus pokemon_

Drew sonrió - Que bien de nuevo nosotros

- Si

Ash estaba junto a Misty planeando su siguiente presentación, pero de repente algo le llamo la atención en su mochila que la tenía su mama - Parece que es hora - Corrió hacia las gradas

- Ash ¿a dónde vas?

- No me tardo espérame - Llego con su mama la miro y asintió ella entendió, le paso su mochila, Ash de su mochila saco dos pokebolas que permanecían diminutas - Bien espero que estén seguros, adelante

Pikachu miro a Ash - Pi ka chu pi - Llamo la atención de Ash

- No se pikachu, pero quieren salir y solo espero que no pase nada malo, vamos amigo

Drew estaba planeando con May lo que iban hacer, pero él estaba distraído - _Que voy hacer sólo aguantare 6 minutos más en la última fase, tuve que estarlo usando_

May miro a su novio preocupada - ¿Que pasa Drew?

Drew reacciono - ¿Eh? No, no nada solo pensaba vamos

- Si

- ¡Oigan! ¡Esperen! - Ash se acercó corriendo

- Pi ka chu

Drew y May se detuvieron para esperarlo - ¿Que pasa Ash?

- Oye amigo, es hora los llaman

May no entendió a lo que se referían - ¿Mmm?

Drew sonrió emocionado - ¿Estas bromeando? estado esperando esto desde esa vez jaja

- Bien toma - A Drew le entrego la pokebola gris - May sé que estas más confundida de lo normal, pero toma deja que te guíe - Le entrego la pokebola blanca

- Claro gracias... Creo

- Bien suerte - Ash y pikachu regresaron con Misty

Drew sonrió - _Si esto funciona no necesitare mis habilidades_ – Pensó y tomo la pokebola con fuerza - Oye May solo necesitamos de estos dos pokemon así que vamos

May lo miro intrigada - Estas seguro - Miro curiosa la pokebola

- Si confía en mí

- _Bien parece que ambos están listos así que por favor a sus puestos_ - Ambos equipos se acomodaron en las plataformas - _Bien presenten a sus pokemon_

Cáterin lanzo dos pokebolas - Zotzetor, hunter es su turno - Ambos pokemon obscuros flotaban sobre su entrenadora

Eduardo fue el siguiente - Bien dusclops, zotzetor ahora - Ambos pokemon se colocaron aún lado de Eduardo

- Bien el equipo de la obscuridad reaparece, veamos si logra otra victoria o la unanimidad de los coordinadores los supera

Drew sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa - No tienen idea - Presiono el botón de la pokebola haciéndola más grande, en la pokebola al crecer aparecieron unas figuras en color dorado y Drew sonrío - Así que tú eres mi pokemon ¡bien sal ahora! - Lanzo la pokebola y al abrirse salió un rayo gris dando la forma de un pokemon grande, al dispersarse la luz se pudo ver a un pokemon gris con blanco

En las gradas Jorge se atraganto con el refresco al ver al Pokemon - ¡Que! imposible cenzotler otra de las 5 aves antiguas como es eso posible

- Veamos - Max saco el pokedex

En el pokedex apareció un ave de color grisáceo con las alas negras con destellos blancos - Cenzotler el ave de cuatrocientas voces esta antigua ave forma el punto cardinal del oeste en la representación de Papantla es la cuarta de las 5 aves antiguas

Max cerro el pokedex - Un momento Misty tiene a quetzactl que es el ave del sur y ahora Drew tiene a cenzotler

Dawn se quedó pensando - Un momento ahora que lo recuerdo el quetzactl de Misty se lo dio Ash y recién vino y saco otras 2 pokebolas, una de ellas se las dio a Drew y la otra a...

- May - Dijeron Max y Dawn al mismo tiempo

May sonrió al ver tan hermosa ave - Bien mi turno - Presionó la pokebola y al crecer esta mostraba unos símbolos similares a las pokebolas de Drew y Misty - Bien sal ahora - Lanzo la pokebola y al abrirse un rayo azul libero al pokemon este agito las alas dispersando la luz y revelando aún pokemon azul con rojo y tan grande como los pokemon de Drew y Misty - Eso es impresionante

Drew miro la pokebola de May - Ella tiene la tercera ave antigua

Jorge quedo aún más impresionado - ¡Que!

Melodi lo miro asustada - ¿Y ahora?

Dawn miro al hermoso pokemon de vivos colores - ¡¿Que pokemon es ese?! - Saco el pokedex

El pokedex mostró una hermosa ave de color rojo con azul claro un poco de amarillo en medio de las alas dividiendo el rojo y el azul, el contorno de los ojos era blanco - Guacamayitlar la tercer ave antigua esta ave representa el punto cardinal del este, este pokemon tiene un fuerte poder sonoro que usa para atacar o escapar, además de ser uno de las 5 aves antiguas.

Jorge quedo boquiabierto - ¡Otra ave antigua imposible!

En las plataformas May miraba a su nuevo pokemon maravillada - Guau pero que pokemon tan hermoso, pero que voy hacer

Drew tomo la mano de May - No te preocupes mira ven - Drew le hablo al oído explicándole lo que iban hacer y después se separó - Entendiste

- Claro vamos

- _Para todos aquí es una sorpresa esta revelación, pero no basta el pokemon veamos que hacen ahora adelante..._

Cáterin de inmediato empezó - Comencemos Eduardo ahora

- Si, dusclops flota y usa pulsó obscuro - El ataque se abrió en lo alto del cielo - Bien vamos zotzetor

Cáterin miro a su compañero - Haunter colócate abajo de dusclops y usa bola de sombras el ataque salió y paso justo en medio del pulso cuando dusclops desapareció dejando que tras de la bola de sombras subieran ambos entrenadores en los zotzetor

Eduardo sobre paso la bola de sombras - Zotzetor usa garra obscura - Con la garra golpeo la bola de sombras dirigiéndola a su compañera esta hizo lo mismo regresándole la bola y así otras 2 veces cada uno - Dusclops usa golpe de fuego - Dusclops golpeo la esfera haciéndola explotar como un fuego artificial dando por finalizado su acto

- _Muy buena presentación su turno May, Drew_

May escuchaba atentamente a Drew, al mismo tiempo que daba ideas para su presentación - Bien entiendo vamos hacerlo

- Si adelante - Drew corrió y monto cenzotler

May hizo lo mismo - Adelante guacamayitlar vamos - Ambos pokemon se elevaron

Drew sonrió - Bien ahora cenzotler canto número 5 - Cenzotler empezó a cantar una melódica canción

- Guacamayitlar alta voz - Del pico de guacamayitlar salieron unas ondas sonoras de múltiple color que pasaron detrás de cenzotler dando mayor volumen a su canto e iluminando el cielo y envolviendo el lugar de la música de cenzotler, todos en el lugar sintieron la paz que transmitía ese canto y sonrieron ante el espectáculo de luces y sonido después de un minuto y medio de escuchar la canción ambos entrenadores se alinean en el cielo - Bien ahora guacamayitlar

- Cenzotler

- Estela de luz - Ambos pokemon comenzaron a brillar y descendieron dejando un rastro de luz tras ellos para aterrizar en las plataformas

May sonrió - Lo hicimos - Acaricio a guacamayitlar y junto con Drew hicieron una reverencia agradeciendo los aplausos

Drew sonrió - Lo hicimos, gracias regresa amigo - De la pokebola salió un rayo color gris regresando a Cenzotler

- Gracias - May tomo su pokebola - Descansa - De la pokebola un rayo azul salió regresando a guacamayitlar - Bien

- _Eso fue asombroso estoy impactado, pero veamos que dicen nuestros jueces_

El presentador se paró en la orilla del mar - _Bien ahora la siguiente confrontación al igual que las presentaciones anteriores cada equipo pasara y mostrara su acto bien participantes muéstrenos algo veeersallesco_

Misty se quedó pensando - Bien ahora a quien usaremos ¿mmm? ¿Ash? - Volteó, pero no lo vio

Sandra estaba frente a Ash - Bien Ash que gane el mejor - Le dio la mano - Y ya sabes nos vemos después

- Claro cuídense - Ash se dio la vuelta y camino para llegar con Misty - Lista ellas van primero - No recibió respuesta - Mmm que pasa Misty

Nada - Contesto de forma sarcástica - Bien y a quien vamos a usar

- Debemos usar a uno de los tuyos o los míos acabarán agotados y no podremos en la final

- Claro... espera como que uno de los míos yo no tengo

Ash sonrió de forma juguetona - ¿Segura?

Misty saco una pokebola que aún estaba diminuta

- _Bien comiencen_

Sandra empezó - Ahora arpiter ayúdame por favor - Lanzo la pokebola, fuera de la plataforma brinco mientras aparecía su pokemon toma una pokebola y arpiter con su pata sujeto a su entrenadora - Bien lista Claudia ahora - Sandra se balanceo y monto a arpiter

Claudia lanzo su pokebola - Floatzel usa hiperayo - En cuanto salió de su pokebola lanzo el ataque que se dirigió al cielo

- Arpiter usa ala de acero y lado fuerte - Con la combinación intercepto el hiperayo haciendo una estrella en el cielo

- Ahora al agua - Floatzel entro y miro al cielo

Sandra sonrió - Bien arpiter tributo al cielo - Las alas de arpiter comenzaron a brillar - Bien ahora usa tifón - Arpiter comenzó a dar vueltas en el aire formando un tornado que descendió al agua

Claudia miro a su pokemon - Prepárate floatzel usa acuajet - Floatzel comenzó a subir por el tifón como navegando, después con un impulso llego al ojo del tornado ahí deshizo el acuajet y justo en ese momento Sandra paso por el atravesó el tornado deshaciéndolo para después aterrizar junto a Claudia.

- Bien hecho - Le dijo Claudia el público aplaudió emocionado

- ¡_Que baaaarbaaaras! no lo puedo creer, bien vamos con la siguiente pareja ahora que estamos encarrerados adelante_

En la plataforma Ash miro a su compañera - Bien lista Misty es tu turno

- Esta bien - Presiono la pokebola y la lanzo de la pokebola salió un rayo verde tomando la forma de un pokemon pájaro del tamaño de un pidgeot verde con una cola muy larga que se dividía en 2, el pokemon agito las alas dispersando la luz

Ash sonrió - Jajaja bien ahora - Se acomodó su gorra y su mirada cambio - Es la hora - Tomo dos pokebolas - Torterra, bulbasaur yo los elijo, adelante Misty

- Bien - Monto a quetzactl - Vamos hacerlo

- Torterra tormenta de hojas - Torterra lanzo hacia el cielo el ataque

Misty miro fijamente como la tormenta de hojas ascendía - Ahora usa control botánico y vamos al cielo - La tormenta de hojas comenzó a seguir a quetzactl mientras subía de forma elegante y en espiral y una vez en lo alto - Quetzactl dispersa la tormenta y usa lluvia de plumas - Las hojas fueron atravesadas por la lluvia de plumas haciendo que se partieran y cientos de pedazos de hojas cayeran del cielo maravillando a todos

Ash sonrió al ver a Misty descender - Ahora el gran final bulbasaur rayo solar - Bulbasaur lanzo el ataque hacia el cielo y poco a poco se elevaba

Misty vio acercarse el rayo solar - Bien ahora - El rayo solar se elevaba hacia el cielo como si lo partiera - Quetzactl ¡destello solar! - Las hondas doradas chocaron con el rayo solar dispersándose con un gran destello - Si - Misty miro a Ash y pese a la distancia sentía que el la veía - Vamos - Quetzactl comenzó a descender y a poco de llegar Misty se lanzó del lomo de su pokemon

Ash reaccionó de inmediato y la atrapo - Jajaja

Misty abrazo a Ash y el público empezó aplaudir y a gritar

- _Increíble eso fue sorprendente ya quiero ver la última fase y hacia allá vamos_

Después de 10 minutos la competencia continuo - _Damas y caballeros ya estamos aquí en la recta final de ver quienes dejaran su nombre en el muro su foto y se lleva los premios y ahora se enfrentarán del lado rojo la pareja de coordinadores de Hoen la señorita May y su compañero Drew _- Se escucharon los aplausos - _Y del lado verde la ex líder del gimnasio de cuidad celeste en Kanto la señorita Misty y su compañero y actual..._

Ash sonrió orgulloso - Seguramente hablara sobre alguno de mis trofeos o de las ligas

- _Rostro de aerolíneas quetzal_

- Ahí... enserio

- _Y después de unas difíciles eliminatorias veamos quien gana si los entrenadores o los coordinadores, la moneda está en el aire así que veamos quien gana equipos presenten a sus pokemon_

En las plataformas estaban ambos equipos

- Lista May

- Si Drew dame un momento - Se quedó pensando - Yo creo que usare a... - Saco la pokebola de guacamayitlar

Drew se aceleró - Espera no a ese no

- ¡Que! ¡¿Por qué no?!

- Por queeee... - Tomo una de sus pokebolas - Vamos a usar a... - Libero a dragonair - Yo se lo prometí

May sonrió y acaricio al pokemon de Drew - Esta bien hagámoslo

Mientras tanto Ash se alistaba para competir - Bien charizard es tu turno - Charizard salió y le escupió fuego a Ash - Haaaa aaaa aaa - Ash escupió un poco de humo - Si ya está listo - Pikachu se rió

Misty sonrió y coloco sus manos en la cintura - Ahí cosas que nunca cambian

- Bien a la carga

Misty extendió sus brazos - Vamos pikachu

- Pi pika chu - Pikachu subió al hombro de Misty

Misty tomo una de sus pokebolas - Staryu yo te elijo - Staryu se paró sobre la plataforma - Bien staryu vas a hacer esto - Misty le explico que era lo que tenía que hacer - ¿Entendiste? - Staryu solo asintió - Ahora al agua - Staryu salto al mar

Ash se ajustó sus guantes - Ya es hora - Inclino su gorra mientras que su colmillo empezó a salir un poco de sus labios

En ese momento en la otra plataforma Drew lanzo su pokebola - Roselia sal - Roselia salió y se paró en la plataforma - Roselia ya sabes que hacer, tu turno May

- Si blaziquen a escena

Drew sonrió y mientras May le explicaba a su pokemon el plan Drew volteó para ver a sus contrincantes - ¡Oye Ash! ¿Estás listo?

Ash volteo - Jaja claro, oye me parece que solo te quedan unos 4 minutos ¿no?

Drew cerró los ojos y sonrió - 5 en realidad, pero no importa veamos quien cae mejor

- Si ha y recuerda que debes mantenerte concentrado - Sonrió

Drew aventó su cabello hacia atrás - Hum claro

Ash lo miro fijo - Creí que ya no hacías eso desde lo de...

- ¡Bueno ya! ¡Eso a ti que!

Ash levantó los hombros - Nada

- _Tal parece que los equipos están listos así que por favor comiencen_

Ash y Drew corrieron hacia sus pokemon, los montaron y les dieron la mano a su pareja para que montaran

- Dragonair usa neblina - Una espesa neblina empezó a cubrir gran parte de la playa y a ambos equipos - Veamos que hacen adelante dragonair

- _Increíble ambos equipos han sido cubiertos por la neblina y ahora no podemos ver nada, pero esperen que es eso_ - De entre la neblina salió un brillo azul que ascendía - _Sorprendente párese que ya vemos a uno de los equipos, pero esperen otro brillo está saliendo de la neblina, pero este es rojo_ - De entre la neblina se veía la figura de ambos pokemon y de repente sobre la neblina salió una esfera de agua, un súper calor y tras de los ataques salieron ambos equipos

- Bien adelante charizard

- Dragonair dispersa la neblina - La neblina desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido - Bien lista May ya falta poco

Ash mantenía esa mirada de felino y con sus colmillos de fuera - Prepárense - Ambos seguían subiendo y a unos 300 metros se estabilizaron Ash y Misty se pararon, Ash tomo a Misty de la cintura mientras que Drew y May saltaron quedando por encima de dragonair, pero a la misma altura

Ash y Drew mantenían sus respectivas miradas - ¡Ahora! - Gritaron ambos

Misty estiro su brazo derecho - Pikachu estaba en el hombro derecho de Misty - Pi pi pi pi - Empezó a correr por el brazo de Misty y luego brinco, el aire lo jalo pikachu se acomodó atrás de charizard

- ¡Pikachu contra escudo!

- ¡Pika chuuu! - Pikachu empezó a girar mientras soltaba el impactrueno, envolviendo a charizard en una esfera de rayos

Y al mismo tiempo May ejecutaba su parte - Ahora blaziquen - Blaziquen salto quedando detrás de dragonair - Ahora usa lanza llamas

El presentador vio que el fuego se acercaba directamente a dragonair - _Pero que es lo que hacen dirigiendo ataques así mismos o acaso será otra estrategia_

Drew solo giro un poco la cabeza y cuando vio más cerca el ataque sonrió - ¡Dragonair tornado! - El tornado se empezó a formar envolviendo a dragonair y dejándolos en el ojo del tornado

- _¡Esto es increíble los equipos siguen cayendo están a 250 metros del nivel del mar!_

- ¡Bien es hora del final pikachu!

- Pika pi - Pikachu dejo de hacer el contra escudo e inclinó su cuerpo para alcanzar a Misty

Misty lo recibió y lo abrazo - Bien hecho pikachu es el turno de staryu - Ash y Misty se volvieron a sentar mientras que abajo staryu estaba viéndolos se preparó y de una de sus puntas salió un hidrobomba que se acercaba a charizard

Ash seguía con la mirada la hidrobomba que seguía subiendo y cuando estaba más cerca - Charizard tiro sísmico - Charizard comenzó a gira sobre sí mismo creando una barrera de aire que cuando el agua los alcanzo se dispersó en varias direcciones girando similar a la hidrobomba de squirtle - Bien ya estamos cerca Misty estas bien

Misty estaba aferrada a Ash, abrazando a pikachu y con los ojos cerrados - Si eso creo

- Pi pika pi

Y aún lado cayendo junto a ellos May miro a su novio - Ya Drew

- Si

- Bien blaziquen ya - Blaziquen detuvo su lanza llamas

- Ya dragonair - Dragonair disperso el tornado - Bien solo hay que esperar un poco más May - May y Drew se tomaron de la mano

- Ahí viene - A ellos se acercaba un baile de pétalos, pero que solo paso de largo ya que su objetivo era blaziquen, pero los envolvió - ¡Blaziquen usa combate cercano contra la danza de pétalos! - Con una serie de golpes destrozó los pétalos que poco a poco se hicieron ceniza por el fuego de los brazos de Blaziquen

- _Sorprendente ambos equipos están a 150 metros sobre el nivel del mar todo indica que se acerca el final, pero ¿qué harán?_

Staryu detuvo la hidrobomba y al mismo tiempo Roselia detuvo la danza de pétalos.

- Bien ¡ahora! - Drew vio que la danza de pétalos se había detenido así que soltó a dragonair la fuerza de la caída lo elevo, mientras que May se recostó para dejar pasar a Drew y antes de que Drew se elevara más se tomaron de las manos quedando frente a frente - Bien May tu turno

- Blaziquen ven - Blaziquen acelero su caída hasta sujetar la cola de dragonair...

Al mismo tiempo Ash espero a que el agua parara - Bien ahora charizard - Charizard dejo de dar vueltas Ash y Misty se sueltan de charizard, mientras que el acelero un poco más su caída, Ash toma la mano de Misty ambos se abrazaron, ella estiro su brazo y pikachu corrió por el brazo de Misty llego a su cabeza y brinco quedando abajo de ellos

- _¡Estas sí que son caídas libres! ¡No lo puedo creer!_

Drew y Ash mantenían su sonrisa - Ahora - May jalo el brazo izquierdo de Drew al mismo tipo que dragonair se empezaba a estabilizar y ella se sentó bien, Drew dio una vuelta y cayo sentado en dragonair mientras que Ash y Misty se acomodan Ash dio una vuelta y Misty se abraza a él, charizard hizo ahora más lenta su caída para recoger a Ash y a Misty atrapando a pikachu con la cabeza y se empezó a estabilizar

Charizard y Dragonair se estabilizaron, Charizard lanzo una llamarada al cielo acompañada por el impactrueno de pikachu. Dragonair lanzo un rayo de hielo hacia enfrente mientras blaziquen colgado de la cola de dragonair lanzo un hiperayo

- _Seeeeee aaaaacabo increíble, pero es hora de ver quien se lo lleva todo y quien sólo se va_ - Ambos equipos regresaron a la playa

El presentador miraba a los 4 finalistas que estaban en línea para esperar la decisión final - Bien díganos honorables jueces cual es el veredicto digo... la decisión final

Susana la miembro de la elit se levantó y tomo el micrófono - _Bien debido a desacuerdos debemos pedirles al público que nos ayuden a decidir a sus pies aparecerán el color de los equipos por favor den nos su voto_ - Todos comenzaron a votar y en la pantalla esperaban al resultado

Susana miro la pantalla se sorprendió, pero al final sonrió - _Bien no hay más como resolverlo esto lo declaro un empate_ - El público algo atónito comenzó a aplaudir

- _Esto queda para la historia es el primer concurso declarado empate, bien es hora de ver lo que han ganado estos equipos o ver si le entran a la catafixia jaja_

Susana se acercó a los cuatro - Bien equipos han ganado la insignia de las alas de reaguilar - Les entrego a cada uno la insignia de unas grandes alas en plata

Ash sobrio y las miro - Jaja mira pikachu son idénticas - Las observa detenidamente

Susana sonrió - Y ahora su trofeo junto con la foto oficial - Los otros dos jueces cargaban el trofeo y se lo entregaron a los 4 era una enorme copa dorada con muchos pokemon volador en el cuerpo de la copa y con alas como las orejas de la copa

Ash sonrió y le señalo la copa a su amigo - Mira pikachu jaja

- Sonrían - Un señor se paró enfrente de ellos con una cámara profesional

Ash tomo la mano de Misty la jalo hacia el abrazándola de la cintura con la mano derecha y con la mano izquierda hizo la señal de victoria con pikachu en su hombro izquierdo y con el mar detrás de ellos.

Misty sonrío y guiño el ojo derecho, mientras que a su izquierda quedo May y entre ellas el trofeo.

May sonrío mientras es abrazada por Drew y choca su mano izquierda con la de Misty.

Y el señor tomo la foto.

Susana se vuelve acercar con ellos - Ah y aquí tienen - Les entrego un sobré

Ash lo tomo - ¿Y qué es?

Susana sonrió - Una invitación con todo pagado al restaurant lenuag

Ash y Drew agacharon la cabeza – Ahí - Pikachu se rió de ambos

Misty y May sonrieron - ¡Que bien!

Poco después todos estaban en un museo que estaba aún lado de donde había sido la competencia.

Delia miro la foto a tamaño real que estaba enmarcada y colgando en una de las paredes del museo - Ahí que bonita foto y ahora ya están en el museo - En sus manos traía un sobré con la copia de la foto a tamaño normal

Caroline también traía copia de las fotos - Si estuvieron geniales y ahora ya han dejado su huella aquí

Norman se cruzó de brazo y sonrió - Bien hecho los 4 estuvieron geniales

May sonrió - Gracias lo hicimos

- Bueno, pero ¿y ahora quien se lleva el trofeo? - Pregunto Misty

- Cierto mmm, bueno no se...

- Por el momento que se lo lleven ya después veremos - Sugirió Drew

May asintió - Estoy de acuerdo

Ash sonrió - Bien

- De acuerdo - Contesto Misty

Delia miro a los chicos - Disculpen que hora es

Dawn miro su reloj - Son las 3:30

- Oh debo irme mi vuelo saldrá pronto

- Como ¿ya te vas mama?

- Si mi vuelo sale dentro de poco así que es hora de irme ten mucho cuidado y trata de no meterte en problemas ninguno de los dos ¿entendieron?

Ash y Drew se apenaron – Si, lo intentaremos

Todos quedaron algo intrigados por la familiaridad con la que Delia trataba a Drew.

Delia miro a su hijo - Bien ha y Ash recuerda cambiarte tus ya sabes que... todos los días

- Si mamá

Caroline miro a sus hijos - Pues nosotros igual ya nos vamos tenemos que regresar

Norman soltó los brazos - Si es hora de regresar al gimnasio - Se acercó a Drew - Bien creo que me puedo ir tranquilo mi hija está feliz y su hermano sigue progresando ambos están bien acompañados, pero te estaré vigilando niño verde

Drew sonrió nervioso - Jejé si señor

Daisy tomo su bolsa - Creo que nosotros también debemos irnos aún tenemos que atender el gimnasio

Lily sonrió - Si ya que cumplimos con la obra y vimos lo bien que están Misty...

- Y nuestro cuñadito - Completo Violeta - Podemos irnos más tranquilas

Misty se apeno - Ahí cuando dejarán es por la paz

Daisy abrazo a su pequeña hermana - Bueno cuídate y mantente en contacto

- Claro

Violeta agito la mano y miro a ambos - Bien nos vemos cuñadito cuídate y cuida mucho a mi hermana

Ash sonrió - Si lo haremos verdad pikachu

- Pi ka chu

- Bueno cuídense - Les dijo Lily

Daisy se acercó a Tracey - Espero verte pronto me divertí mucho estos días así que nos vemos - Le dio un beso en la mejilla

Tracey quedo completamente inmóvil - Si nos vemos

- Adiós nos vemos pronto y les enseñare cuanto e avanzado - Les dijo Max a sus padres

Norman sonrió - No lo dudo cuida a tu hermana y da lo mejor de ti

- Cuídate mucho - Caroline abrazo a Max y regreso a su lugar y así Caroline, Norman, las hermanas de Misty y Delia se alejaron

Todos comenzaron a caminar a la playa, pero Ash se quedó sin moverse con pikachu - Bien ya se fueron ¿mmm? - Un sonido en su bolsillo le llamo la atención y de, el saco su pokegear - ¿Un mensaje?

- **_Prepárate y mantén la calma controla tu poder interior y todo estará bien_**

Ash quedo pensativo - Que será

Jorge se acercó interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Ash - Bien amigo nosotros igual ya es hora de irnos

- Si, ¿nosotros?

- ¿Pika?

Melodi se acercó a el - Si Ash yo me voy con el creo que he encontrado mi lugar así que voy a ver que me prepara el destino nos vemos Ash

Ash sonrió - Nos vemos, cuídense - Vio que se alejaban

Misty se paró junto a el - Y bien creo que es hora de retomar nuestro camino - Se había acercado junto con todos sus amigos - ¿No crees?

- Si

May sonrió - Si, pero antes vamos a la playa - Salió corriendo

Brock también salió corriendo - Huuuy si chicas ahí les voy

- Hey espérenme - Max y Tracey corrieron y Dawn también

Misty miro a Ash - Vamos jaja

Ash estaba serió - Si

A Drew le extraño que Ash estuviera tan serio - ¿Que pasa Ash?

- Nada otro mensaje

- ¿De, el?

- Si, pero no se que...

- Haaaaa - Se escuchó el grito de una de las chicas

Drew volteo - ¡May! - Salió corriendo y al llegar con ella vio a unas personas rodeándola - Pero que...

- Drew ayúdame - Pidió May

- ¡May! - Drew no lo pensó y corrió con ella

Uno de los sujetos le lanzo una red atrapando a Drew.

- ¡Drew! - Ash llego corriendo

Dawn se acercó con Ash - Pero quienes son

Tracey estaba junto a ella - No lo sé y no creo que sean del equipo z

Brock estaba detrás de ellos - Debemos tener cuidado

Ash apretó los dientes - Eso no importa, hay que ayudar, listo pikachu

Pikachu salto, pero por detrás otra red los atrapo.

- ¡May! - Max venía corriendo junto con Misty

Otro de los sujetos disparo con una cerbatana corta un dardo a May dejándola inconsciente - **_Ahora llévatela_** - Le ordeno a otro

El obedeció y tomo a May cargándola en el hombro - **_Listo_**

Max corrió más rápido - ¡Que le hacen a mi hermana! - Preparo una de sus pokebolas, pero le llegaron por los lados y lo amarraron - May aguanta

- ¡Max! - Misty se acercó, pero le lanzaron unas bombas de humo - Ah - Empezó a toser

- ¡Misty! - Ash grito preocupado, su mirada cambio - Pikachu usa cola hierro para cortar la red

- Piii ka chu - Pikachu destrozo la red y quienes los habían atrapado retrocedieron

- Pikachu libera a Drew, Brock ayúdalos yo voy por Misty

- Si

- **_Bien ya tenemos la primera parte va la segunda ataquen_** - Hablo por un comunicador que traía en la oreja otro de los atacantes

Ash se acercó al humo - ¡Misty! ¡Misty! ¡Donde estas!

- Ash por aquí

- **_¡Ahora!_**

Ash entro al humo que se empezaba a dispersar logrando ver la silueta de Misty - ¡Misty! ¿eh? - De pronto escucho un subido y ante sus ojos tres flechas llegaron al cuerpo de Misty y la vio caer - ¡Misty! ¡Misty! ¡NOOOO!

Drew salió corriendo en cuanto lo liberaron - ¡May!

- **_Bien es hora, vámonos y no se detengan_**

Otro de los sujetos tomo a Misty y salió corriendo junto con los que traían a May

Drew comenzó a correr tras de ellos seguido de los demás.

- ¡Haaaaaaaaa! - Ash comenzó a correr, pero su apariencia había cambiado sus dos colmillos sobre salían de sus labios y se le veían manchas negras en su rostro - Haaaaa - Salió corriendo detrás de ellos a gran velocidad...

_Que habrá paso quienes son estos sujetos y por qué se han llevado a Misty y a May y que le pasará a Ash esta historia continuara...?_

* * *

**(Música de suspenso) Jajaja se los dije este capitulo iba por todo que es lo que pasara será el fin de este fic? pues no pueden perderse el siguiente capitulo... huy ahora si soné como todo un narrador.**

**En fin veamos que tenemos para hoy o ahi reviews por contestar, referenciar por dar y el dato cultural, bien empecemos por las referencias.**

_**Bannair: Sip acertaron no es nada mas y nada menos que un tucán lo que inspiro la aparición de este pokemon y el nombre se me ocurrió por la forma del pico de este animal tan bonito.**_

_**Censotler: (El ave prehispánica de Drew) Este pokemon fue inspirado por el cenzontle una hermosa ave de color gris**_

_**Guacamayitlar: (El ave prehispánica de May) Pokemon inspirado por la guacamaya un hermosa ave tropical de hermosos colores **_

**Bien y ahora vamos con los Reviews**

**netocastillo: Espera no comas ansias las cosas se deben dar poco a poco sino no tendría chiste un saludo amigo**

**Katia: Me alegra que te diviertas un saludo **

**FANloco: No pienses la tentación es fuerte, pero aun así Drew se sabe comportar jaja un saludo**

**keri: Si el dato cultural no llevaba relación, pero igual es interesante jaja por eso me lo saque de la manga**

**Y ahora el dato cultural, esperen... hoy no hay solo uno sino tres guau veamos.**

**Los tucanes se caracterizan por poseer un pico muy desarrollado y de vivos colores. Miden entre 18 y 63 cm, siendo el tucán toco el de mayor tamaño. Habitan en los bosques tropicales, desde México hasta Sudamérica**

**La palabra ****_cenzontle_**** viene del náhuatl ****_Centzontototl_****, formado de ****_Centzontli_**** ("Cuatrocientos") y ****_Tototl_**** ("Pajaro, ave"), Ave de las cuatrocientas voces. Esto se debe al canto del ave en cuestión. De hecho los machos experimentados tienen repertorios de 50 a 200 canciones, Nezahualcóyotl hizo un poema sobre esta ave el cual aparece en el billete de 100.**

**La guacamaya Históricamente, su distribución en México abarcaba los estados de Tamaulipas, Veracruz, Oaxaca, Campeche, Tabasco y Chiapas, pero a partir del siglo XIX su rango se ha ido disminuyendo hasta restringirse a dos poblaciones aisladas, una en la selva Lacandona en Chiapas y la otra en la selva de los Chimalapas en Oaxaca. Esta reducción se debió principalmente a la destrucción de su hábitat y al comercio ilegal de la especie**

**Y eh aquí todo completo y con los datos completamente relacionados con el fic bien espero les haya gustado y nos veremos pronto o no?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Jaja que dijeron ya se acabó, pues claro que no a este fic aún le falta mucho, pero mucho así que ni se apuren que esto va pa´ largo así que aquí esta nada mas y nada menos que el capitulo numero... eh? cual era, bueno como sea aquí esta así que disfrútenlo.**

* * *

Capítulo 26: Secretos revelados

**_En capítulos anteriores_**: _Ash y sus amigos habían llegado a Cancún y tras encontrarse con viejos conocidos y de que Ash se recuperará de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, todos fueron al gimnasio, la batalla por la tercera medalla fue retrasada pues las hermanas de Misty los convencieron a participar en su obra la cual fue un rotundo éxito, después todos combatieron contra Jorge el líder del gimnasio de Playa del Carmen tanto las chicas como los chicos lograron obtener sus medallas su siguiente reto fue la competencia área en la cual compitieron en parejas Ash y Misty avanzaron hasta la final junto con May y Drew al final ambos equipos se enfrentaron tras una feroz enfrentamiento artístico los jueces y el público decidieron que fue un empate tras la victoria los familiares de Misty, May y Ash regresaron a sus casas tras despedirse de todos Ash y sus amigos fueron a la playa, pero repentinamente Ash recibió otro mensaje en su pokegear y justo en ese momento varios extraños los atacaron entre el alboroto a May la durmieron al dispararle con un dardo los demás no pudieron hacer nada al estar atrapados en redes, pero justo cuando Max y Misty iban a rescatarlos Max fue atado y a Misty le lanzaron unas bombas de humo, Ash se liberó y fue a su rescate, pero cuando llego con ella solo pudo ver como tres flechas se clavaban en su cuerpo, los extraños tomaron a May y a Misty y huyeron, Ash no se pudo controlar más y su furia provoco un descontrol de si, su apariencia empezó a cambiar y salió corriendo tras ellos que será lo que va pasar..._

- ¡MISTY! - Ash grito furioso y salió corriendo tras quienes llevaban a Misty seguido de pikachu, cada vez corría más fuerte mientras sus colmillos ya habían sobre salido

Uno de los extraños volteo y lo vio - **Ya viene y está muy molesto** - Hablo por un comunicador

- _Bien tráiganlo, pero apresúrense debemos lograr que se vuelva a calmar_

- **Bien ¡ya lo escucharon!**

- _¡May! rayos necesito alcanzarlos, pero ¿cómo? tanto flygon como dragonair están cansados_ - Se preguntaba frustrado sin parar de correr - Adelante chicos - Les grito a los demás, pero de repente alguien los paso - ¿Ash? - Drew solo alcanzo a ver la silueta de su amigo - Ahí no - Pikachu llego junto a él, al no poder alcanzar a Ash

- Pi pikachu

- Entiendo vamos, pero ¿cómo? un momento ya se cenzotler ayúdame - Drew lanzo la pokebola y en cuanto apareció el pokemon lo monto - ¡Síguelos!

- ¡Espera Drew! - Gritaron Max y Dawn

- Rápido suban - Los ayudo a montar - Bien vamos

Tracey se puso a su lado venia junto con Brock montados en arcanine - Oye Drew ese que paso corriendo ¿no era Ash?

Drew asintió - Si algo debió hacerlo enfurecer... un momento ¿y Misty?

Max miro a Drew - No estoy seguro, pero creo que también se la llevaron

- Ahí no, fue eso, hay que darnos prisa - Iban por la playa tratando de seguir a los secuestradores no tardaron mucho en alcanzar a Ash que ni siquiera los miro y solo seguía corriendo

Los extraños al ver que ya los iban alcanzar dieron una vuelta saliendo a la avenida principal, empezaron a saltar entre los autos de un a otro avanzando entre el tráfico, Ash no los perdía de vista y los seguía así como ellos brincando entre los autos poco a poco les daba alcance siendo seguido por Drew y sus amigos.

Drew trato de ver a los se secuestradores, pero cuando trató de activar su poderosa vista esta no cambio - Rayos ya no puedo

- ¿De qué hablas? - Le pregunto Dawn

- No nada, vamos amigo alcancémoslos

Ash estaba a punto de alcanzarlos y justo cuando estaba a un paso todos dieron un gran salto y lanzaron sus pokebolas.

Pikachu los señalo - Pi pika chu pika

Drew volteó la mirada hacia el cielo - ¡Que!

De las pokebolas salieron unos zotzetors los cuales montaron los extraños aumentando la velocidad de su escape, Ash abrió la boca, pero de ella no salió un grito sino un feroz rugido y empezó a correr aún más rápido, pero esta vez se inclinó corriendo a cuatro patas logrando mayor velocidad.

Sus amigos a excepción de Drew y pikachu quedaron boquiabiertos.

- E... E... Ese era Ash - Pregunto Max sorprendido

- Si esto es malo nunca había estado tan furioso ¡vamos! – Les dijo Drew

Su carrera empezó a cambiar cuando de repente los edificios y los autos empezaron a disminuir y solo quedo la carretera y junto a ellos empezó una espesa selva - **Rápido aquí es, den vuelta** - Los secuestradores dieron una vuelta entrando a la selva mientras que Ash los trataba de alcanzar

Drew quedo un poco más atrás junto con Tracey - ¿Pero qué? ¡Rayos! entramos a la selva vamos amigo debemos alcanzarlos – Le dijo Drew a su cenzotler

- No los pierdas arcanine - Arcanine igual acelero su paso

El sujeto que iba al frente guiando al grupo de zotzetors los miro de reojo - **Ya estamos cerca, todos listos** - Tras un avanzar un par de kilómetros recorriendo la selva dieron vuelta seguidos por Ash y sus amigos

El hombre que cargaba a May activo su comunicador - **_Alan ya estamos cerca_**

- _Bien ya saben que hacer del resto me encargo yo_ - Escucharon todos por los comunicadores, llegaron a una zona abierta rodeada de árboles

- **¡Es aquí!** - Rápidamente bajaron de los zotzetor - **Déjenlas ahí** - Quienes cargaban a las chicas se separaron del grupo que siguió avanzando, dejaron a Misty en el centro y a May recargada en un árbol y desaparecieron en el cielo al ser recogidos por un zotzetor

Ash llego al lugar y la vio ahí tirada con las flechas en su cuerpo - Misty - Dijo en un susurro y se acercó con desconfianza, al llegar con ella la toma entre sus brazos - Misty - La miro y al retirar las flechas se dio cuenta de que no tenían punta y solo estaban pegadas a ella - ¿Pero qué? - Luego encontró un diminuto dardo enterrado en su pierna - ¿Misty?

Misty no se movía y tenía los ojos cerrados - Ash – Hablo casi susurrando

- ¡Misty! ¿Estás bien? - De repente Ash escucho otro sonido volteó y atrapo una flecha justo antes de que lo tocara, pero de repente una segunda flecha se acercaba, pero esta paso por arriba de, el

Ash miro hacia arriba sobre él se encontraba un barril de madera que había sido atravesado por la flecha lo que provoco que repentinamente reventara, un líquido salió del barril el cual le empapo la cara - Aaaagh - Se quejó, se limpió el rostro y dirigió su mirada en dirección de donde había salido la flecha y salió corriendo hasta llegar a enorme árbol que estaba a unos 200 metros y que tenía una cabaña en la copa del árbol miro hacia arriba y comenzó a subir hasta que llego a la cabaña y entro en ella.

- _Hola_ - Del fondo de la cabaña se escuchó el saludo, pero no se veía nada estaba oscuro

Ash miro furioso mostrando los dientes - ¡Quien eres! - Gruño enojado

- _Vamos no me reconoces solo ha pasado ¿qué? ¿Un mes?_

- ¿Qué?

- Ah perdona, deja salgo a la luz – Del fondo de las sombras salió un chico de cabello algo chino, tan alto como Ash, tez clara, ojos cafés y con una vestimenta deportiva

Ash mantenía la mirada fija, hasta que salió el extraño a la luz - ¡Alan!

- Hola hermano, mmm oye seguimos platicando en un rato creo que te vas a desmayar

- ¡Que! - Ash dio un paso al frente, pero se le nubló la vista y de pronto su apariencia regreso a la normalidad y cayo desmayado

Unas horas después Ash no veía nada, pero escuchaba unas voces que poco a poco empezaba a reconocer

- _Ash vamos ya despierta_ - Reconoció la voz de Misty

- _No deberíamos dejar que descanse_ - La voz de Brock se había hecho presente

- _Yo opino que..._

- _Max tu no opinas nada él tiene mucho que aclarar ¡vamos despierta!_ - Escuchó la voz de May notando su enojo

- _Y si dejamos que Misty lo bese para que despierte_ - Sugirió una voz que Ash reconoció como la de Dawn

- _En ese caso se va quedar así _

- _Vamos amigo despierta_ - Ash escucho la petición de voz de Tracey

- _Pi ka pi_ - Escucho a pikachu que estaba preocupado

- _Vamos levántate, no me dejes con esto solo_ - Le susurro la voz de Drew

Ash escuchaba todo, pero le lograba abrir los ojos - Agh

- Ash - La silueta borrosa de Misty fue la primera que reconoció

- Misty - Dijo con su voz algo apagada, abrió aún más ojos, poco a poco la imagen se fue aclarando, se dio cuenta que Misty ya llevaba puesta su ropa cotidiana - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Misty sonrió - Si de maravilla, bueno con muchas dudas

Ash se incorporó y se sentó mirando a su alrededor - ¿Dónde estamos?

Drew lo miro - En el campamento nuestro hermanito nos trajo para acá

Max miro curioso a ambos - ¿Hermano?

- Si de eso también deben una explicación – Dijo May aun molesta

Ash se sentó en la orilla de la cama - Si, si ¿dónde está?

Drew se cruzó de brazos y con el pulgar señalo la puerta - Adivina

- Bien, vamos pikachu

Brock lo miro intrigado - ¿Pero a dónde vas?

Ash se paró - A hablar con mi hermano - Comenzó a caminar seguido por los demás hasta salir de la cabaña donde se encontraban - ¿Mmm? - Escucho una guitarra - Si ahí esta

Y junto a la cabaña estaba la entrada a la selva y antes de eso estaba Alan recostado en una hamaca tocando la guitarra - _De Altamira Tamaulipas traigo esta alegré canción y al son del vieeejo violín y maracas canto yo a las mujeres bonitas que son de mi adoración de Altamira Tamaulipas traigo esta aleeeegre canción_ - Seguía tocando la guitarra - _Si la vida es un jardín las mujeres son las flores el hombre es eeel jardinero que goza de las mejores yo no tengo preferencia con ninguna de las flores me gusta cortar de todas me gusta seeeer mil amores_ - Se mecía lentamente haciendo los cambios en la guitarra – _Dichoso aquel que se casa y sigue en la vacilada siempre anda juugando contra a escondidas de su amada, pero más dicho soy yo que no me hace falta nada tengo viudas y solteras y una que oooootra casada_ - En eso llego Ash y se paró junto a él Alan lo miro y sonrió - _Yo no tengo preferencia por ninguna de las flores me gusta cortar de todas me gusta seeeeeeer mil amores_ - Se levantó

- ¿Ya acabaste?

Alan sonrió y recargo la guitarra en un árbol - Hermanito hasta que despertaste

Ash se cruzó de brazos - Espetaré primero dime ¿qué fue lo que me hiciste? y ¿cuánto tiempo me quede dormido? Que ya es hasta de noche

- Bueno es que, como te alteraste tanto tenía que hacer que te calmarás además solo fueron unas 6 horas

- ¡Que! ¡6 horas no estaba dormido estaba inconsciente! además ¿qué fue lo que me echaste?

Alan sonrió apenado - Tequila

Ash y Drew se impresionaron - ¡Que!

Ash lo señalo con el dedo - Tú sabes lo que nos pasa con el tequila, por eso quede inconsciente

May intervino -Alto, alto primero explíquenos ¿qué está pasando aquí?

Alan miro a May y sonrió - Válgame - Se acercó con May - Hola señorita un placer conocerla

Ash lo jalo de su brazo - Tranquilo que es tu cuñada

Alan miro curioso a Ash - Creí que Misty era la cuñada

Ash soltó los brazos - ¡Que! ¡No! Tu otra cuñada

Alan agacho un poco la cabeza apenado - Ups disculpa Drew

- Si no te preocupes

Tracey se acercó - A ver ya, enserio podrían explicarnos ¿qué es lo que está pasando?

Ash miro a sus amigos - Cierto bien, Misty es hora de lo que esperabas respuestas

Drew miro a Ash - Si, pero para eso lo mejor será pasar al comedor

Alan y Ash asintieron, entraron nuevamente al campamento una vez que llegaron a una mesa muy larga y grande donde se acomodaron todos en uno de los extremos.

Alan, Ash y Drew se sentaron en las tres sillas de extremo quedando rodeados por sus amigos - Bien pregunten - Les dijo Alan

Max miro curioso a los tres chicos - ¿Enserio son hermanos?

- Si, siguiente pregunta - Contesto Alan

- Gracias creo...

Ash sonrió - Se a qué te refieres, bueno no somos hermanos de sangre, pero como si lo fuéramos

Drew asintió - Así es

Dawn lanzo la siguiente pregunta - ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Ash se quedó pensando - Bueno eso es un poco más complicado pero en resumen...

Alan entendió que Ash quería que lo explicara - Me mandaron a buscarlos nos reunimos en Hoen y encontré al atarantado este - Señalo a Drew

Drew estaba cruzado de brazos - Si claro me encontraron más bien yo los encontré en medio de una pelea

May se sorprendió - ¿En una pelea?

- Si y no de pokemons

Ash recordó junto con pikachu - Oh esa vez

Alan sonrió - Bueno si, pero bueno quien señala culpables

- No es necesario siempre acabamos en líos de ese tipo por tu culpa - Lo acuso Ash

- Pika pi - Pikachu afirmo con la cabeza

- Eso es cierto - Drew lanzo su cabello hacia atrás

Alan se le quedo viendo - Creía que ya no hacías eso desde...

- ¡Cállate!

Alan levanto los hombros - Como quieras

Tracey miro a Alan - ¿Y quién te mando a buscar a Ash?

- Nuestro yuum k'iin

Todos los miraron sin entender - ¿Qué?

- Jefe espiritual - Les tradujo Ash

Brock entendió - Ooo ya pero ¿por qué?

Alan se rasco la cabeza - Bien como se los explico, miren están ahora en el campamento de Kukuulkaan

- ¿Y eso que es?

- Bien como ustedes ya deben saber y si no ahora lo harán en esta región hace muchísimos años existieron culturas muy grandes

- ¿Como la maya? - Pregunto Max

- Exacto aquí es a donde nos lleva todos estas culturas que tuvieron un gran enlace con la naturaleza y los pokemon así que los guerreros que cuidaban las ciudades se lograron conectar de tal forma que obtuvieron el poder de algunos de los pokemon más poderosos de la región

- De ahí sus habilidades - Comento Misty

Alan asintió - Si, muy lista

Ash sonrió - Te lo dije

- Pero que tiene que ver con Ash, él no es de aquí - Comento Misty

- Tal vez, pero uno de sus ancestros si, verán con la conquista de la región muchos guerreros fallecieron además de que en la gran conexión de guerreros y pokemon solo dos culturas lograron esta conexión los aztecas con los guerreros águila y los mayas con el guerrero jaguar, pero la segunda fue más difícil de lograr y para cuando se logró poco después llegaron los conquistadores por lo que solo unos pocos eran guerreros jaguar así que de estos solo sobrevivió 1 de 4 un guerrero el cual fue mandado lejos por el líder espiritual para conservar esa conexión y que se pasará por el orden natural

- Con los descendientes - Volvió a comentar Misty

Alan miro a Ash - No me dijiste que era tan inteligente ¿ya sabe lo otro? - Le pregunto en secreto

- No

Dawn continúo con las preguntas - Pero aún no veo como se relaciona con Ash

- Oh si, pues bien Ash es último descendiente del único guerrero jaguar sobreviviente

Todos quedaron sorprendidos - **¡Que!**

Drew asintió y continuo con la explicación - Si uno de los antepasados de Ash se remontan aquí al igual que uno mío

May miro a su novio - ¿Cómo? también tu

Drew asintió - Si, pero yo soy descendiente de un guerrero águila

Max los miro intrigado - Pero ni siquiera son mexicanos

Alan lo miro - ¿Y qué? todos somos iguales por dentro

Brock asintió - Muy cierto

- Bueno y al ser Ash el último guerrero jaguar y Drew un descendiente pues me mandaron a buscarlos

Dawn se quedó pensando - Pero si son siglos de descendencia como supieron quienes...

Ash se quedó un poco serio - Por mi padre, él fue quien descubrió sus orígenes

Alan afirmo - Así es

Misty reacciono - Un momento y por qué rayos nos emboscaron, noquearon y secuestraron

Alan sonrió nervioso - Oh si por eso disculpen, es que bueno pronto terminara el ciclo actual y necesitábamos que Ash liberara por completo su poder además de que debe estar listo antes del equinoccio de verano

Ash miro a Alan - Si sobre eso porque rayos tenías que hacerme creer que le había pasado algo - Le dijo una vez más, en voz baja

- Lo siento, pero necesitábamos de tu detonador por eso te estuve hablando y mandando mensajes

- Si claro

Misty los miro - ¿Que tanto dicen?

Ash la miro nervioso - No nada, nada

Misty se quedó pensando - Un momento ahora entiendo realmente lo que los detiene es el alcohol

Alan se sorprendió - Valla enserio es lista

Ash sonrió y levanto los hombros - Si bueno que te digo

Max levanto una ceja - Como no entiendo

- Permítame explicarles como ya les había dicho nosotros nos conectamos con la naturaleza es por eso también que no tenemos vicios como el de fumar, tomar, ni otros ya que eso nos interrumpe nuestra conexión y bueno para que Ash se calmará tuve que interrumpir su conexión

- Es por eso que te sentiste mal cuando tomaste del vino

- Así es

Alan miro curioso a Ash - ¿Tomaste vino?

Ash se rasco la nuca apenado - Bueno es que yo creí que era jugo de uva

Alan sonrió - Si te entiendo a cualquiera le pasa a mí también

Todos los miraron sin tomar muy enserio el comentario.

Tracey retomo la conversación - Bien pero ahora que ya sabemos el por qué quisiera saber ¿en dónde estamos?

- Oh sí disculpen acompáñenme - Alan se levantó y camino hacia la entrada principal donde había una cortina cubriendo la entrada - Bueno bienvenidos al campamento Kukulkan - Abrió la cortina mostrando lo que era prácticamente una ciudad prehispánica, en completo funcionamiento y rodeada por la naturaleza dejando a todos sorprendidos

Bajaron del basamento en el que se encontraban y empezaron a caminar por una amplia avenida que atravesaba todo el campamento con muchos basamentos de cada lado.

Alan iba con todos caminando sobre la avenida - Bien como les dije, en la antigüedad hubo una gran cantidad de culturas antiguas estas tenían muchos conocimientos como la astronomía, herbolaria, arquitectura etc. En fin, pero así como tuvieron conocimiento tuvieron guerreros y ahí es donde entramos nosotros con la conquista de la región muchos de estos conocimientos antiguos se fueron perdiendo, pero un día hace muchos años se comenzaron a rescatar y se creó ¡este campamento! - Abrió los brazos hacia el cielo - Verán no solo ahí guerreros ahí curanderos, astrónomos, deportistas, médicos muchos de ellos son famosos y exitosos de los cuales no voy hablar y bien así mismo hay una de las herencias que más intactas han quedado, la gastronomía por cierto ¿alguien tiene hambre?

Todos levantaron la mano.

Alan sonrió - Bien pues vamos

Ash caminaba junto a Misty - Y ¿Que te parece?

Misty miraba a su alrededor fascinada - Es increíble es una ciudad en medio de la selva no un campamento de hecho se párese a la vez que regresamos a la época antigua

Ash sonrió - Si, es sorprendente ¿no? jaja

Misty regreso su mirada para ver a Ash - Pero aún tengo muchas dudas sobre todo de lo que te paso con Alan y Drew

- Si me lo imaginaba ya te platicaremos verdad pikachu

Pikachu sonrió y asintió - Pi ka chu

Alan volteó - Y dime Ash tus amigos ¿ya probaron nuestra comida?

- Si tacos, tortas...

- ¡Que! no, no eso solo es de vez en cuando, yo me refiero a caldo de pollo, caldo de res, mole, chicharrón en salsa verde, en fin...

May miro a Alan curiosa - ¿Que es todo eso?

- Bien ya entendí no han probado el verdadero sabor mexicano verdad, bien ya es hora de que lo prueben - Chiflo - Hey Pepe ¿ya vamos comer?

El chiflido y la voz de Alan hicieron eco y unos tres basamentos más adelante salieron un chico - ¡Ya! ¡Nada más que Mari ponga la mesa!

- ¡Sólo eso! ¡Bien pues vamos a ponerla y a traer las cosas!

- Pues vamos

Alan sonrió y miro a los chicos - Verán ese es Pepe nuestro ¿mmm? como se dirá mejor bueno pa' pronto es el que informa es quien mantiene comunicadas a los basamentos y a los campamentos

Brock miro a Alan curioso- ¿Campamentos?

- Si, bueno como les dije aquí se mantiene vivo el estudio de diferentes disciplinas antiguas y bueno al norte se encuentra el de los naturistas, doctores, curanderos, bueno todo lo relacionado con la salud humana, al este está el criadero de los pokemon bueno además de que se descifran parte de los escritos antiguos, hacia el oeste están las zonas de práctica de los jugos antiguos además es donde se llevan a cabo las ceremonias, al sur está el área de mis hermanos y un servidor el de los guerreros bueno y aquí en el centro es el área artesanal, astronómica y gastronómica bueno pa' echar taco, hacer arte y estudiar el cielo

Max quedo maravillado - Guau este lugar es sorprendente, pero cuanto tiempo vamos a estar aquí

Alan se quedó pensando - Bueno el entrenamiento dura 2 meses

- ¡Que!

- Si, pero no se preocupen sé que están participando en la liga yo igual, pero les da tiempo de estar en el campamento y luego seguir

Dawn coloco las manos en la cintura - ¿Cómo? creí que solo necesitaban a Ash y a Drew

- Bueno si, pero también a ustedes, mañana será la asignación de lugares después de la ceremonia al Alva y ahí se buscará en sus espíritus para encontrar su lugar en el campamento

Tracey lo miro emocionado - ¿Enserio?

- Sí, claro que es opcional ya que ¿mmm? - Cerro los ojos y paso la mano frente a todos los amigos de Ash, su mano soltó un pequeño brillo - No todos tienen conexiones de antepasados y otros como habrán visto si - Abrió los ojos y les mostró una pokebola de color bronce agrandada con los símbolos dorados de las aves antiguas

May quedo impresionada - Pero si es igual a... -Saco la suya - Pero ¿cómo? - Miro a Drew buscando respuesta

Misty miro a Ash - Si también sobre eso tengo muchas dudas

Ash sonrió y agito sus manos en señal de que se calmaran - Tranquilos eso será en su momento

- Así es - Afirmo Alan

Brock miro a los tres guerreros - Y ¿por qué no ahora?

Tracey lo miro - Seguramente que es algo tan importante que no lo piensa decir solo así sin más

Alan los escucho y los miro - No es eso solo que me muero de hambre - Le gruño el estómago

Ash se sujetó el estómago con su mano – Si, primero debemos comer

- Ahí

- Pues vámonos

Todos regresaron al comedor y después de que todos comieran reanudaron su plática - Bien creo que lo mejor será ir a caminar para bajar la comida - Comento May que ya estaba satisfecha

Drew la miro y sonrió - Si

Dawn miro a Alan - Pero aún tengo dudas

Alan se limpió la boca - Dime

- Bueno ya sabemos que es este lugar y un poco de su historia, pero y ahora que va pasar

Max se incluyó en la plática - Si yo aun no entiendo ¿cómo? va estar esto

- Bueno creo que entiendo a que se refieren, si bueno las cosas son así, mañana se reabrirá el campamento muchos descendientes y no descendientes vendrán e iniciarán entrenamientos y clases cada uno de ustedes puede tomar lo que más les gusté ya que al fin y al cabo lo que queremos es enseñar y transmitir los conocimientos antiguos, bueno eso es para los demás mientras que Ash, Misty, May y Drew tomaremos digamos un curso diferente y bueno el resto será mañana, vengan las señoritas sigan aquí a Mari - Señalo una mujer que los había estado atendiendo - Ella las llevara y los demás conmigo

Drew detuvo a May cuando se iba a levantar - Espera... hasta mañana May, descansa - La abrazo

May sonrió - Hasta mañana - Se acercó y le dio un beso

Alan le susurra algo a Ash y sonrió de forma burlona - Jaja

Ash contuvo un poco su risa - Jajaja nada más que se enteren

Misty miro a Ash - ¿Que pasa Ash?

- ¿Eh? no nada, nada hasta mañana Misty que descanses

Misty sonrió - Hasta mañana Ash, hasta mañana pikachu

Pikachu le sonrió - Pi ka

Alan agito su mano - Hasta mañana cu...

Ash volteo rápido - Ni se te ocurra

Alan freno su despedida - Cu, cu, cuando despierten vengan para acá

- Bien hasta mañana - Todos se pararon y se fueron

_Hoy muchas cosas salieron a la luz, pero hay otras que no se han revelado y que les espera a nuestros héroes en el campamento esta historia continuara..._

* * *

**Sorpresa, sorpresa, bien ahora si les tengo muchas noticias y cosas por decirles, pero no me decido con que empezar jajá así que pues voy a empezar con el plato fuerte.**

**Bien pues aquí les, bien hace algunos días mientras revisaba mis ideas para este fic se me di cuenta que lo mas difícil era crear a nuevos personajes y me pregunte el como resolverlo, mi primera idea era pedir ayuda a los lectores pidiendo que me dieran ideas, pero en eso se me ocurrió una mejor idea, digo por que no incluir a los lectores como personajes así que ahora les hago un ofrecimiento.**

**Quieren forma parte de la liga pokemon México? si es así solo deben depositar 1000 peso en la cuenta... **

**No, no es cierto, ya enserio si quieren convertirse en personajes de esta historia solo deben enviarme un PM con su nombre o el que quieran usar, una descripción, un mínimo de 3 pokemon y un máximo de 6 y ya si tienen alguna petición en especial con mucho gusto la tomare en cuenta, espero les guste y que muchos me manden su PM, posteriormente yo les responderé avisándoles en cual o cuales capítulos apareseran.**

**Especificaciones.**

**- Puede elegir a cualquiera de los pokemon desde la región Kanto hasta Sinnoh y claro los de México abajo les pongo los pokemon que están disponibles hasta ahora, por cierto que de estos ya tengo sus pre evoluciones y evoluciones, por si les interesa solo avísenme.**

**- Viudarina, viudarang  
Cuarx, Cuarxtix  
Escorpixes  
Suinet  
Jablila  
Sisnet  
Zotz Zotzetor  
Quetzal  
Viudarang  
Monarticar  
Arpiter  
Bananair**

**Bien esa es la parte mas fuerte los esperoy ahora vamos con el reporte del tiempo... ahí creo que me equivoque jaja ahora vamos con los reviews.**

**_netokastillo_****: Jaja mi infaltable amigo, espero que este cap. satisfaga un poco tus sospechas un saludo espero tu PM.**

_**Keri: **_**Pues veles haciendo un lugarcito en tu casa, por que van a recorrer cada uno de los 32 estados y pues claro que va a ir al norte, espero tu PM.**

**_FANloco_****: Pues bien aquí están algunas respuestas o al menos las necesarias, espero tu PM. **

**_Katia_****: Ya se me hacia raro que tardaras en escribir jaja, ah y gracias, gracias, gracias! me da mucho gusto que te guste mi forma de escribir, describir y narrar creme que me da mucho gusto y que te guste tanto mi historia, así que espero tu PM no puedes faltar saludos. **

**Bien pues eso es todo por mi parte nos vemos pronto, espero así que adi... achihuahua casi se me olvida bien aquí vamos !eeeeeeel dato cultural!:**

**Desde niños los Guerreros eran preparados, formaban ya una casta distinta, privilegiada. **  
**Sus enseñanzas iban dirigidas a que descubrieran su propio poder, a no tenerle miedo a lo que de cualquier manera no podían evitar, a estar solo, a separar su cuerpo etérico de su cuerpo físico, a ver lo invisible, y alcanzar la muerte convencido de que era un esfuerzo para el bien de su comunidad y del planeta.**

**Ahora si fue todo por mi parte gracias y nos vemos cuidense.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bien es hora este es un capitulo mas sencillo claro en comparación de los anteriores, pero es muy importante ya que será el debut de un pokemon creado por uno de mis lectores, sip esta es la primera participación que recibí y es de parte de Stephy-Pichu ella creo un pokemon que es Flyron, este pokemon se convierte en una de las posibles evoluciones de Evee por el momento y debido al capitulo no lo podremos poner en todo su esplendor, pero ya pronto vendrá esa parte jaja solo espero que le guste a Stephy y a Pichu claro de quienes también espero un PM! para este fic! ESCUCHARON! **

**Bueno e aquí este capitulo dedicado a Stephy-Pichu gracias por su apoyo un saludo.**

* * *

Capítulo 27: Historias separadas primera parte: Brock y Tracey

_Después de muchas noticias reveladoras, nuestros héroes se han unido al campamento kukulkan donde estudiarán los conocimientos antiguos, pero que será lo que va a pasar._

Un hombre adulto estaba frente un grupo de chicos con un lindo arpir en sus brazos - Bien una vez que él té de manzanilla está listo, deben tomar un pañuelo y con el limpiaran los ojos de los pokemon - Puso la muestra con el arpir – Con esto aliviaran cualquier infección, bien ahora ustedes

Brock imitaba al profesor, limpiando los ojos de un pequeño seedot - Esto es muy efectivo

El profesor pasaba entre los alumnos que estaban sentados en bancos frente a mesas como de laboratorio - Bien hecho Brock tienes buena técnica

Brock sonrió - Gracias profesor

- Sigan así que debemos pasar a otra cosa - Todos los alumnos afirmaron y poco después todos salieron de la zona de criadero pokemon y medicina.

El profesor y toda su clase habían salido dirigiéndose a la selva, estaban agachados escondiéndose entre los arbustos - Bien deben tener mucho cuidado cuando quieren tranquilizar a un pokemon sobre todo si es salvaje y... ¡cuidado! - Se agacho evitando un hiperayo - A si primera lección nunca hagan esto solos, ahora observen - Tomo una de sus pokebola - Flyron usa ilusión - Flyron salió de la pokebola

_Era un lindo pokemon blanco de grandes alas blancas, que tenía retraídas, una cola larga y líneas rojas como las de un umbreon en la cola y orejas y un símbolo en su cadera un círculo rojo._

Flyron obedeciendo al instante la orden de su entrenador las linean rojas de su cuerpo empezaron a brillar junto con sus ojos, abrió sus grandes alas y las empezó a batir de ellas salió un manto multicolor que tomo la forma de un tyranitar llamando la atención de otro para distraerlo

- Bien ahora atráelo - Flyron asintió y luego se concentró nuevamente en su ilusión haciendo que esta se pusiera en posición de ataque el otro tyranitar se enojó, salió corriendo hacia la ilusión - ¡Bien ahora! - Flyron soltó un bostezo haciendo que tyranitar cayera dormido - Bien no tenemos mucho tiempo

Uno de los alumnos que lo asistía miro al profeso intrigado - Pero creí que bostezo duraba bastante

- Si, pero con un pokemon furioso no sabes cuánto durara el efecto, además algunos pueden usar sonámbulo y atacar así que lo mejor es hacerlo rápido - De un maletín tomo un frasco e hizo que tyranitar lo bebiera - Bien esto es flor de azahar con esto se tranquiliza a un pokemon furioso

Otro de los alumnos que tomaban nota levantó la mano - Pero que no con dormir se consigue eso

- No, recuerden no es lo mismo dormir que estar noqueado, así como no es lo mismo descansar a no hacer nada - El profesor se aseguró de que tyranitar se bebiera la cantidad necesaria - Bien ahora vallamos al invernadero les enseñaré las demás plantas

Brock se acercó y miro a detalle a tyranitar que se le había dibujado una sonrisa - Creo que ya entiendo

El profesor miro a Brock - Bien dinos que entendiste Brock

- Bueno yo me preguntaba por qué uso flor azahar y no pasiflora y es porque tyranitar solo estaba alterado más no descontrolado así que uso flor azahar para no sólo tranquilizarlo si no también hacerlo descansar por más del tiempo que da bostezo

El profesor sonrió - Muy bien, estas en lo correcto además la pasiflora relaja los nervios y solo provoca sueño y con la flor de azahar si se logra descansar muy bien hecho Brock, bien sigamos

El profesor y su clase se dirigieron al invernadero, el profesor paso hasta el fondo del invernadero - Bien como podrán ver aquí tenemos muchas plantas

Otro de los alumnos levanto la mano - ¿Cómo cuantas plantas tienen?

El profesor se quedó pensando - Pues aproximadamente 1500 pero en este invernadero solo hay 600 diferentes, ahora como sabrán no todas las plantas aguantan cualquier clima así que vamos a ver los tipos de plantas y su preparación, ahora vallan y traigan unas hojas de eucalipto y síganme por favor

Después de que todos tomaran sus hojas de eucalipto se dirigieron a la cocina.

El profesor estaba junto a una señora de edad madura que miraba a todos los alumnos - Bien les presento a nuestra abuelita y la mejor cocinera, abuelita Lolita son todos suyos por favor

La señora de baja estatura y pelo cano dio unos pasos al frente - Bien por favor tomen las hojas y colóquenlas en la vaporera, después ayuden a los pokemon para que respiren el vapor para liberarse de la congestión - Les indico Lolita, acercando a un pequeño meowth al vapor que salía de la vaporera

Brock siguió las indicaciones con normalidad y así inicio su curso y sin percances.

Mientras tanto en la selva, un profesor estaba escondido tras unos arbustos junto con sus alumnos mirando a un grupo de evees que estaban bajo de un árbol - Bien ahora como podrán ver una familia de evees identifican a sus parientes por el olor, pero si - Tomo una pokebola y libero a un umbreon - Acércate umbreon y pide permiso - Umbreon asintió con la cabeza y camino despacio acercándose con los evees - Miren ya lo detectaron - Comento el profesor - Es una camada de evees, pero siempre hay un líder que ya está evolucionado miren - Señalo a su pokemon que llego con los evees y se inclinó ellos retrocedieron y detrás del árbol salió un espeon - Rápido tomen medidas y dibujen a escala de 1.5 - Les indico el profesor

Tracey tomo sus binoculares y comienzo a dibujar - Bien

El profesor también se puso a dibujar - Miren bien la forma en que se para - Indico el profesor señalando al umbreon salvaje que mantenía una posición firme - Esa es una señal de advertencia

Después de esto regresaron al campamento en el área de investigación.

El profesor miro a sus alumnos - Bien veamos -Todos le mostraron sus dibujos - Muy bien hecho, pero hay algo que les falto - Tomo su libreta y se las mostro - Todos dibujaron a los pokemon, pero ninguno dibujo el contorno deben estar conscientes de lo que rodea al pokemon es importante así pueden saber donde habita si es su territorio o si sólo estaban descansado su comportamiento, pero ahí más recuerden siempre revisar su equipo como el alimento no debe ir expuesto ya que atrae a otros pokemon o incluso irrumpe con su armonía y ya no podrán observarlos como debe ser y si traemos acompañantes debemos advertirles y mantenerlos a distancia a veces la curiosidad nos lleva a grandes descubrimientos, pero otras veces es el peor enemigo

Tracey tomaba nota y ponía toda su atención a las indicaciones del profesor,

- Ahora tengo entendido que el compañero Tracey era o es alumno del reconocido profesor Oak - Todos voltearon a verlo

Tracey levantó la mirada y sonrió nervioso.

- Bien dinos Tracey que nos puedes compartir de tu experiencia con el profesor Oak

- Bueno yo aprendí algunos de los métodos de investigación sobre el laso entre entrenador y pokemon

- Muy bien, como todos deben saber este laso es complicado ya que cada laso es diferente así como cada entrenador y su método de entrenamiento bien sigamos...

_Después de un día con nuevas y muchas cosas por aprender Tracey y Brock seguirán para llegar a su meta final esta historia continuara..._

* * *

**Ok, ok creo que eso fue un capitulo corto no creen? pues si adivinaron aquí comienza una mini continuidad de capítulos donde se les dedicara una mitad de capitulo a uno de nuestros héroes y la otra mitad a otro no como el único en el capitulo sino donde este tendrá toda la atención en fin espero que les guste por que este será un respiro porque después vendrán muchas emociones fuertes jaja ya lo verán.**

**Ahora vamos a la parte grata del día, estoy muy contento con respecto a mi proyecto ya saben lo de incluir a los lectores a la historia hasta ahora habido varios quienes me han enviado a su personaje a quienes conocerán en su momento y a todos ellos les mando un saludo, pero ahora vengo con el lado no tan bonito y es que pese a que esta es una loca idea esperaba que los lectores que no dejan normalmente un review o que simplemente no dejan me enviaran un PM o un review lo que sea.**

**Así que los espero, pero antes quiero llamar a quienes me han dejado reviews, pero que ya ni sus luces para animarlos a que me envíen a sus personajes y bueno si los están preparando avísenme para apartarles lugar bien ahora la lista y son:**

**- escorpió : **a que barbaro ese soy yo... perdonen, ahora si

_**- Susana **_

_**- BlackAurawolf**_

_**- stephy-pichu**_

_**- anle moto**_

_**- dante kamiya**_

_**- Gol D. asce**_

_**- Anglica**_

_**- angelica**_

**Si ustedes amigos que me han escrito los invito a que participen, al igual que cualquier otro lector y no es necesario dejarme un review o un PM igual envíenme un mail a: alan 54 dragon arroba Hotmail punto com (si es todo junto, se los escribo así para evitar problemas con fanfiction) yo con gusto los recibiré gracias.**

**Ahora vamos con los reviews adelante:**

**netokastillo: Si lo de los guerreros es mi parte favorita por cierto que ya esta quedando la idea para tus futuras apariciones un saludo**

**Katia: jajaja gracias por los elogios ahora y gracias por participar pronto tendrás noticias de tu aparición nos vemos en la liga México**

**Keri: Muchas gracias por el personaje, además de que hallas elegido a los pokemon que e creado gracias, ya va quedando solo una cosa me gustaría un review o un mail donde me des una personalidad para tu personaje y solo para confirmar mty significa Monterrey**

**Anglica: gracias si el capitulo fue bastante intenso, esto estuvo mas tranquilo espero que te allá gustado espero a tu personaje un saludo**

**Que dijeron hoy no hay dato curioso jaja pues se equivocan y ahí les va:**

**La flor de azahar tiene efectos calmantes que ayudan a eliminar molestias causadas por nervios. El agua de azahar (una infusión de pétalos secos de azahar), es empleada como remedio tradicional contra desmayos. También ha sido empleada durante siglos como remedio casero para las molestias menstruales**

**Mmm y esta muy sabroso así lo olvidaba no me ven, pues les aviso que estoy tomando una infusión de pétalos secos de azahar saludos de su amigo relajado Alan bye.**


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28: Historias separadas parte 2: Dawn y Max

_Hoy encontramos a la más joven de nuestras heroínas en la zona centró del campamento, donde se encuentran la parte artística, pero que será lo que va hacer aquí._

Una profesora estaba en un taller junto a muchos de los aprendices que recién habían llegado, en el taller había todo tipo de herramientas para crear artesanías - Hoy comenzaremos con las técnicas de artesanía, trabajando en los adornos para los pokemon como el adornar el hueso de un marowak o incluso - Tomo una pokebola y de ella salió vaporeon - O darle a vaporeon el brillo del Caribe las artesanía nos pueden ayudar a hacer figuras para mejorar el aspecto de los pokemon claro que la belleza natural es muy importante, pero podemos resaltarla con muchos adornos diferentes, bien comencemos con las figuras de barro

Cada alumno se encontraba frente a una máquina acompañado por un pokemon para moldear barro, Dawn estaba muy contenta realizando la actividad junto a piplup - Jaja me parece que esto lo vi en una película

La profesora caminaba entre las máquinas revisando el trabajo de los alumnos - Muy bien sigue así - Le dijo a Dawn

- Enserio gracias, pero aun no entiendo para que hacemos esto

La profesora sonrió - Lo primero enseña paciencia y a tener cuidado además de alimentar la creatividad sigue y después adórnalo

- Claro

Poco después los alumnos terminaron con su trabajo la profesora se paró al frente y miro los diferentes trabajos - Bien ahora que todos tienen sus e… vasijas - Miro las vasijas que no eran muy buenas, pero sonrió de forma cortes - Bien vaporeon tu turno - Vaporeon vio la vasija y afirmo con la cabeza - Vamos chicos - Todos salieron con la profesora - ¡Ahora vaporeon! - La profesora lanzo la vasija al aire y vaporeon lanzo una ventisca y antes de tocar el suelo la profesora la atrapo y mostró como una imagen de hielo de vaporeon se veía en la vasija - Ven

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la perfección de la figura.

- Bien esta es mi técnica, claro que me honraría que la usarán, pero no todos se acomodarían con este método así que busquen lo que les ajusté más a ustedes y a sus pokemon adelante, cualquier duda pregúntenme, ahora síganme les mostrare las diferentes disciplinas que ahí

Dawn sonrió y miro su vasija, que estaba toda mal hecha - Bien el barro no es lo mío, pero no me daré por vencida esto me puede ser útil para mis concursos ¡siii! umm - Volteo y ya no vio a nadie - Ahí espérenos

Después de un rato Dawn estaba toda sucia y agotada - No, no, no ¡qué voy a hacer! con el mate no puedo, el cuarzo tampoco y ni hablar de la plata ahí soy un desastre - Se quejó desesperada

- Dawn

- ¡HAAA! Digo... hola profesora

La profesora sonrió - Hola dime ¿cómo vas?

Dawn sonrió nerviosa y cubrió sus previos desastres - Bien no me puedo quejar... miento soy un desastre

Piplup estaba junto a ella y le dio unos golpecitos para consolarla - Pi pi plup

- Mmm valla, valla y dime que pokemons tienes

Dawn se quedó pensando y coloco 6 pokebolas en la mesa - Tengo a piplup a togekiss a mamoswine a buneary y a doctrio

La profesora se quedó pensando - Y esa - Señalo una pokebola Safari

- Oh es un pokemon que atrape en el Safari del cañón del sumidero

- ¿Y que pokemon es? - Se acercó con curiosidad

- Es garzatler

- ¡Garzatler! espérame aquí - Salió corriendo

Dawn afirmo con la cabeza tomo la pokebola safari y la miro - Ahora que lo pienso no lo he usado me pregunto que podrá hacer

La profesora regreso y se la llevo afuera - Bien ahora vas a sacarlo

Dawn miro un contenedor que traía cubierto la profesora - Disculpé ¿qué es eso?

- Ya lo veras, anda sácalo

- Bien - Tomo la pokebola y la lanzo - Vas

- Ahora vas a usar a tu pokemon para hacer vidrio soplado

- ¡Qué!

- Revisa tu pokedex

Dawn saco su pokedex - Veamos

En el pokedex apareció un ave de color blanco y un largo pico - Garzatler el ave de pico fino este pokemon tiene una gran destreza con el pico además de que puede ocuparlo a gran velocidad se dice que cada nido de ellos es diferente

Dawn miro a la profesora - No entiendo

- Si mira con la destreza y velocidad de garzatler puedes hacer figuras estupendas claro que no es nada fácil ya que debes aprender a que tan caliente puede estar el vidrio sin lastimar a tu pokemon y muchos otros detalles así que comienza

Dawn sonrió - Bien lo are

Mientras tanto en la zona sur Max se paró frente a Alan - Bien estoy listo - Torció la cabeza dejando expuesto su cuello - Bien hazlo

- ¿Qué haga qué? - Le pregunto Alan

- Convertirme en uno de ustedes anda dame un buen mordiscó

- A eso, si insistes

- Claro anda - Max cerro los ojos esperando a que el dolor iniciara

Alan se acercó y lo miro fijamente - Aquí voy

- ¡Ahu! - Max se sobó la cabeza por el coscorrón que le había dado Alan - ¿Pero que fue eso? yo quería que me mordieras no que me golpearás

- ¡Que me viste cara de hombre lobo! Niño esto no se trata de una loca metamorfosis

- ¿Entonces?

- Ahg se trata de encontrar una conexión con la naturaleza

- Bueno entonces que hago

- Pues debes de llegar al límite y tocar la sustancia en tu cuerpo que se liga con la naturaleza

- Claro ya entendí, pero ¿cómo hago eso?

- ¿Enserio lo quieres hacer?

- Claro además tú dijiste que esto era opcional

- Bien sígueme

Fueron a la sima del campamento donde dos islas se separaban dejando un acantilado en medio conectados por un tronco que servía para atravesar el acantilado.

Max miro el tronco - ¿Estás seguro que esto funcionará?

Alan levantó los hombros - Pues sí, pero no creí que quisieras ser un guerrero

Max lo miro decidido - Bueno tal vez no se a un descendiente, pero puedo encontrar la conexión

- Si he... no lo creo, mira no me lo tomes a mal, pero eres un ratón de biblioteca

- Tal vez, pero quiero cambiarlo bueno al menos eso intentó

Alan sonrió - Bueno con cuidado

Max lo miro asustado - Que ¿no me ayudas?

- Deja lo pienso... no - En eso paso una chica - Válgame bien, nos vemos Max - Se fue tras la chica - Hola

Max empezó a caminar por el tronco - Alan hola, alguien, bien estoy solo caminando por un tronco sobre un abismo, guau es de lo último que creí que haría, bien vamos - Avanzo hasta la mitad de forma dudosa, se tambaleo - Ok eso no es bueno

Alan platicaba con la chica - Si y ¿cuándo llegaste?

Max avanzo un par de pasos cuando de repente empezó a irse de la dado - ¡Ahí no! - Se iba a caer

Alan miro a la chica - Dame un minuto - Volteo tomo su arco y lanzo una flecha la cual perforo la ropa de Max llevando al otro lado del acantilado

Max se sentó y se secó el sudor - Uf estuvo cerca - Se levantó

Alan camino por el tronco como si nada y llego con el - Si bueno ahora vamos a algo más básico ¿te parece?

- ¡Que! creí que esto era lo básico

- Bueno si, pero vamos a algo todavía más básico

Poco después fueron a otro lugar, Alan se cruzó de brazos - Bien solo tienes que saltar

Max estaba frente a un cenote - ¡Que! pero si esta altísimo

- No te preocupes está suficientemente hondo

- Pero si son unos 60 metros

- En realidad son 75 pero igual no te da tiempo de contarlos así que vas

- ¿Y esto me ayudara a conectarme con la naturaleza?

- Mmm tal vez

- ¡Que! ¡Como que tal vez!

Alan asintió y se acercó a la orilla con Max – Si, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que funcione - Se asomó

- ¡Eh!

- Si tú sabes cada persona es diferente, bien vas

- Pero...

- Ahí ya - Empujo a Max

- Aaaaaaaaaaaah

Drew paso por ahí cuando vio a Alan que se asomaba, se acercó - Y ¿qué haces en el cenote?

Alan sonrió - Nada divirtiéndome con tu cuñado

- Ah espera... ¿con Max?

- ¿Tienes otro?

Drew se espantó - Ahí no May me va a matar - Salto al cenote - Maaaax

Alan sonrió y se asomó - Bueno creo que ya encontramos su lugar

Más tarde Drew se secaba el agua mientras que Alan tomaba unas cosas de la armería - Vamos Max inténtalo

Alan sonrió - Y yo que creí que podría formar parte del escuadrón aéreo

- Ni me lo recuerdes - Pidió Max

- Como quieras

- Bien que tal la caída libre – Sugirió Drew

Max retrocedió asustado - Pero creí que buscaríamos mi conexión con la naturaleza

Drew asintió - Si, pero esto es mejor que estar meditando para lograr una conexión

Max miro a Alan y a Drew - ¡Qué! - Drew y Alan miraron a Max - Se puede lograr una conexión con la meditación

- Pues sí

- Agh y por qué no me lo dijeron antes - Dijo enojado

Drew lo miro - Porque pueden ser semanas o hasta meses antes de lograrlo y es mejor con actividades de adrenalina - Comento Alan

- Mejor para ti agh como sea a donde voy para comenzar

- Debes ir con el líder espiritual está en el templo del sol

- Bien gracias, adiós - Se fue

Drew miro a Alan - Quien lo diría

- Bueno vámonos tengo hambre

_- Ahora Max y Dawn ya han encontrado su lugar en el campamento veamos que más les sucede a nuestros héroes esta historia continuara..._

* * *

**Bueno no se a ustedes pero a mi me gusto sobre todo la historia de Max, claro ahora tengo un deber con los lectores que participaran para ellos de antemano les aviso que todos aparecerán después de que nuestros héroes salgan del campamento de kukulkan y crean cuando les digo que estoy trabajando en los fics en los que aparecerán así que, así que los mantendré informado.**

**netokastillo: Hola amigo, bien como les decía sus apariciones serán después del campamento y te tengo una sorpresa (para el capitulo 33) **

**escritorTHOR: Sip amigo va aparecer Monterrey así como cada uno de los estados de Mexico, claro que tu personaje aparecerá antes y si te interesa, saldrás en el episodio donde estén en monterrey.**

**Katia: Sip y ahora fue turno de Max y Dawn espero te allá gustado jaja un saludo**

**Keri: Bien ya esta tu personaje ahora solo es cuestión de acomodarlo en el momento indicado, asi que gracias nos veremos pronto**

**Bien ahora el dato cultural:**

_**El cenote es una dolina inundada de origen kárstico que se encuentra en algunas cavernas profundas, como consecuencia de haberse derrumbado el techo de una o varias cuevas. Ahí se juntan las aguas subterráneas, formando un estanque más o menos profundo. Existen varios tipos de cenotes: a cielo abierto, semiabiertos y subterráneos o en gruta. Esta clasificación está directamente relacionada con la edad del cenote, siendo los cenotes maduros aquellos que se encuentran completamente abiertos y los más jóvenes los que todavía conservan su cúpula intacta.**_

**Además de que es muy divertido brincar desde lugares altos por la profundidad bueno almenos ami me gusto, pero Max es otra historia bien nos veremos pronto hasta luego.**


	29. Chapter 29

Saben que me he dado cuenta que este fic esta agarrando velocidad, porque prácticamente eh estado subiendo un capitulo por semana que curioso, bueno no le voy a dar mas rodeos así que un saludo a todos los lectores.

* * *

Capítulo 29: Historias separadas parte 3 May y Drew

_Han pasado 3 semanas desde que iniciaron los entrenamientos y clases y a pesar de estar muy ocupada con lo que les enseñan May siempre encuentra tiempo para pensar en Drew y preocuparse por su hermano._

En la parte norte del campamento en el centro naturista se encontraba una profesora al frente de su clase sosteniendo una hermosa flor - Bien recuerden tener mucho cuidado con esta planta ya que en el caso de nuestros guerreros al exponerse a ella esta planta actuara como afrodisíaco y entonces deberán... - La profesora seguía dando su explicación mientras mostraba una flor amarilla con rasgos naranjas

Y a pesar de ser algo importante May prefería pensar en su novio y en lo que actualmente le pasaba al no verlo más que en la cena así como a sus amigos, de su hermano no se preocupaba tanto puesto que Drew le había contado que él se encontraba meditando para encontrar su conexión con la naturaleza.

- Oye May, May tierra llamando a May - Misty al verla tan distraída le hablaba en voz baja, pero ella ni siquiera se inmuto - May hola, reacciona niña

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? - Volteo saliendo de sus pensamientos

- ¿Qué tienes que estas tan distraída? que ¿otra vez piensas en Drew? - Le pregunto Misty

May afirmo con la cabeza, pero aún seguía algo distraída después de la explicación de la profesora a la cual May no presto mucha atención la profesora llevo al grupo al bosque para recorrer el lugar en busca de plantas medicinales y venenosas así aprendieran a identificarlas - Bien veamos por favor busquen una planta y luego márquenlas para que después las identifiquemos - Pidió la profesora

May comenzó a caminar buscando una planta que le llamará la atención de pronto encontró en su camino una flor muy bonita de color violeta y líneas de color lila los pistilos eran rosados mientras que el tallo era de un verde claro, extrañada por la planta llamo a la profesora

- Valla que sorprendente ejemplar has encontrado May, bien esta planta es un sazonador de comida pokemon con ella se le puede mejorar el sabor a la comida - May contemplo la flor pensando en lo que podía hacer con ella - Pero May yo te aconsejo que no la tomes mejor ayuda a que crezcan más, puedes cultivarla

- Mmm bueno eso suena razonable creo que eso es lo mejor, pero como le hago - Pregunto May a la profesora, ella le indicó como debía cuidar de la planta y como lograr más después de una explicación rápida a la cual May atendió con mucho interés ella siguió con su día normal solo para después durante lo que durara el campamento cuidar de la planta

Mientras el resto de nuestros héroes había encontrado su lugar y a lo que se dedicaría, Drew solo debía entrenar ya que su camino en el campamento estaba bien señalado, pero aun así lo que realmente lo mantenía ocupado era su afán por mantener activos por más tiempo sus habilidades como guerrero águila el manejaba el arco pero sus habilidades no duraban más de 15 minutos - Rayos no logró mantenerlo por más tiempo – Se quejó Drew molesto

- Tranquilo no te desesperes recuerda que la vista solo es una de tus habilidades - Le dijo Alan tratando de calmarlo

Drew volteo a verlo con una mirada que mostraba molestia - Si claro como tú lo puedes tener todo el día, mmm - Lo miro fijamente - Dime ¿cómo es que lo puedes mantener tanto tiempo?

- Ah bueno lo que pasa es que yo me la pasaba practicando el juego de pelota y desde entonces - Se rasco la nuca

- Y crees que me funcione a mí - Pregunto con singular interés

- Ni idea, pero no pierdes nada con intentarlo vamos yo te enseño - Alan se llevó a Drew a los campos de entrenamiento para practicar el juego de pelota él era un gran jugador puesto que llevaba tiempo practicando este juego

Una vez que estaba en el campo de entrenamiento Drew, tomo la pelota, pero al querer cargarla se le fue de las manos ya que esta era muy pesada - Pero como juegan con esto

Alan negó con la cabeza y se acercó - Para empezar ni siquiera estas vestido adecuadamente mira ven - Drew se cercó - Vamos a ponernos el equipo - Se acercó a una puerta y la abrió ambos pasaron entraron a un cuarto donde había unas protecciones para la piernas las cuales se colocó Drew

Drew se preparó para entrar al campo de juego, pero al iniciar cometió mucho errores ya que metía manos y piernas cuando sólo se podía usar la cadera, al cabo de un rato Drew salió muy cansado - No puede esto es muy cansado y no se sí realmente me ayude - Dijo jadeando

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - Le pregunto Alan

- Porque llevo todo el día aquí y no ha pasado nada más que cansarme y caerme - Señalo Drew que seguía jadeando

- Mmm tienes razón aún que yo creo te estas apresurando las cosas no se dan tan rápido así que mejor sigue, espera... - A Alan se le había ocurrió algo que podía ser la respuesta de lo que le faltaba a su hermano - ¿Ya tomaste la prueba del sol?

- ¿La prueba del sol? no ni siquiera sé qué es eso

- Ahora entiendo veamos - Miro al cielo y ubico al sol - Son las 7:30 lo mejor será que descanses mañana nos vemos al pie del cerro a las 5 de la mañana ah y lleva tu arco - Le pidió Alan a Drew

- ¡A las 5! pero esto ¿si me servirá o va a ser como las otras veces?

- Si esto servirá créeme bueno vamos a comer hermanito mi cuñada te debe estar esperando

- Ahí no May me va a matar - Salió corriendo al comedor

Al día siguiente por la madrugada Drew se dirigió al cerro donde había quedado con Alan y al llegar lo vio que traía unas estacas muy grandes, su mochila y un muñeco - Listo, subamos Drew

- Esta bien, pero ¿para qué es todo eso? - Pregunto mientras comenzaba a avanzar

- Ya lo veras, andando - No tardaron mucho en llegar y una vez que llegaron al punto más alto, Alan coloco las estacas y encima de dos ellas puso unas manzanas que saco de su mochila y en la tercera monto el muñeco - Bien ahora faltan unos minutos para que amanezca así que pon atención debes de esperar a que el sol salga, una vez que salga ahí un lapso de un minuto en el que el sol golpea más fuerte por el cambio de obscuridad a luz así que en ese momento debes de disparar y atravesar la fruta y al muñeco

- ¿Eso es todo? - Pregunto con un tono algo burlón ya que sentía que era algo muy fácil

- Si eso es todo a y asegúrate de venir todos los días hasta que lo logres nos vemos - Comenzó a bajar el cerro

- ¿Qué? ¿No te quedas a ver como lo hago a la primera?

- Eeee no yo tengo cosas que hacer así que nos vemos luego hermanito

Sin más Drew se quedó ahí esperando al sol pasaron unos minutos para que después se vieran los primeros rayos de luz, Drew se preparó sus ojos cambiaron y pudo ver normal pero poco a poco se fue segando a pesar de tener su poder activo y no logró ni apuntar - Rayos no veo nada la luz es muy fuerte - Al no lograrlo tuvo que regresar al comedor para almorzar totalmente derrotado

- ¿Qué te pasa Drew? Te ve veo algo abatido - Le pregunto Ash

- Nada solo que no logre pasar la prueba del sol y se me ha complicado más de lo que esperaba

- Te dije que no era sencillo, pero sigue practicando y lo lograrás - Lo apoyo Alan ya que él ya sabía lo difícil de la prueba por experiencia propia

- Entonces eso haré y lo lograre - Se animó mucho - ¡Hola May! - Drew saludo a su novia y así siguió su día mientras esperaba con ansia el siguiente para seguir intentando la prueba del sol

_Y que pasara una vez que lo logre y que May allá cultivado su planta esta historia continuara..._

* * *

_Hola amigos como pudieron leer este fue mas corto y sencillo, pero que creen lo emocionante viene en los siguientes capítulos jaja. así que no se lo pierdan un saaaaaaaludo a todos._

**netokastillo: ****_Jaja bendita sea la curiosidad para que te mantengas al pendiente de lo que pasa en esta historia, por cierto que tu sorpresa viene camuflajeada así que veamos si la descubres un salud._**

**Keri: ****_Mmm pues a mi gustaría que tuviera aparición compartida, hora que vallamos a Monterrey claro si es que ambos están de acuerdo denlo por hecho por que yo ya tengo algunas ideas, solo avísenme un saludo_**

**Katia: ****_Huy pues cuanto rencor con Dawn, pero ni modo además con eso tengo mas material para tus caps, un saludo_**

Y ahora vamos con lo siguiente que eeeeees oh si el dato cultural, emmm ups pues bien:

Sabian que tengo dos fics publicados, oh esperen eso no es cultural, bueno creo que esta vez no lo hay así que un saludo nos leemos pronto.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hola valla ya llegamos al capitulo treinta increíble que me sigan soportando jajaja bueno hoy por primera vez se dara el dato cultural primero ya que es necesario para entender algunas cosas, asi que ahí les va:**

**El maquahuitl:****_ es un arma con forma de espada de madera. Sus lados se encajan con las navajas prismáticas de obsidiana, una piedra de vidrio volcánico utiliza con frecuencia para la fabricación de herramientas por los aztecas y otras culturas precolombinas mesoamericanas. Era similar a un club grande de madera con cortes en la cara que tienen la obsidiana afilada, _**_**era lo suficientemente afilado como para decapitar a un hombre. De acuerdo con un relato de Bernal Díaz del Castillo, uno de los conquistadores Hernán Cortés, que incluso podría decapitar a un caballo.**_

_**El tematlatl: era algo similar a la onda, con la cual lanzaban rocas.**_

**Uf muy bien creo con eso podrán seguir el fic sin mayor problema espero...**

* * *

Capítulo 30: Espirito de un guerrero, el control lo es todo

_Ya casi termina el mes de enero y nuestros héroes han estado entrenando con sus nuevas habilidades y destrezas Tracey ha estado visitando los lugares más inhóspitos de la selva observando a los pokemon y aprendiendo mucho acerca de ellos, mientras que Brock ha aprendido más de 50 remedios diferentes todos con un uso distinto, mientras que Dawn ha buscado el mejor punto en el que puede estar el vidrio para que su garzatler pueda crear figuras con su pico, Max se encuentra en el cerro más alto buscando la conexión con la naturaleza, mientras que May cultiva una planta para mejorar el sabor de sus pokeblocks y Drew va por las mañanas a recibir al sol tratando mejorar sus habilidades mientras que nuestro héroe favorito se encuentra junto a pikachu durmiendo._

- ¡Ya levántate! - Le grito Alan tirándolo de la cama

- ¡Haaa! - Grito Ash al caer por la sorpresa - ¿Qué pasa?

- No crees que ya es hora de levantarse, son las 12 anda hoy te voy a enseñar algo nuevo vamos hermanito - Salió del cuarto

- Esta bien, ya voy vamos pikachu - Se levantó, se puso los tenis, la playera y su gorra y alcanzo a Alan - ¿Y hoy que vamos hacer? porque estoy algo agotado después de aprender a dominar la Tematlatl acabe muerto además también el practicar con la Macuahuitl es agotador y además vencí a todos en la práctica

- Si lo sé yo te vi, pero hoy solo te voy a mostrar la nueva forma de cargar con nuestras armas además ya las dominaste ahora solo falta la prueba de supervivencia y la espiritual así que deja de quejarte que solo tienes hoy para reponerte, por que mañana vamos a salir los tres a la prueba de supervivencia y hay que usar las ropas correspondientes - Seguían avanzando por la calzada principal

- Esta bien, pero entonces ¿qué me vas a enseñar? - Caminaba con pikachu en su hombro

- Ya verás - Comenzaron a subir por la escalinata del templo central

Una vez arriba llegaron hasta una puerta, ahí se encontraron con Drew.

- Hasta que llegan - Reclamo Drew, él estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados traía colgando su porta flechas y su arco en mano ya que Drew venía de practicar

- Hola Drew al parecer ya puedes mantener por más tiempo tus habilidades - Comento Ash

- Si ahora puedo mantenerlos por 20 minutos

- Y en tan solo una semana - Comento sarcástico Alan - Y me decías que lo lograrías a la primera,

- Pues no creí que fuera a ser tan difícil

- Como sea ya no importa así que vamos que debemos ver esto antes de la prueba de mañana - Entraron

- ¿Que es este lugar? - Pregunto Ash mientras veía a su alrededor

- La armería, estas son la forma moderna de cargar con nuestro equipo - Contesto Alan, se acercó al centro donde en una caja de cristal se encontraban dos trajes - Miren como ustedes saben estos son los trajes originales del guerrero águila y el jaguar, pero como es obvio no podemos ir por ahí con esta ropa, pero la necesitamos se usó la tecnología moderna para poder resolver el problema, pero claro Ash ahí un equipo especial para ti ya que eres el único guerrero jaguar ahí que probarlo y calibrarlo - De un estante tomo una gorra, guantes y una mochila - Toma

- Gracias, pero ya tengo - Pikachu bajo de su hombro

- Si, pero no como estos ven te mostrare - Alan vestía con unos pantalones de mezclilla claros anchos que le permitían moverse los cuales tenían bolsas a los lados, una playera blanca de manga corta, un chaleco gris, guantes blancos sin dedos, unos tenis plateados y traía una mochila roja con negro, de la mochila saco una gorra y se la puso salieron por otra puerta llegando a un cuarto muy amplio - Listo cierra la puerta

Drew obedeció y cerró la puerta - Bien ahora pongan atención - Alan paso al centro y volteo su gorra al hacerlo se materializo un casco con la forma de la cabeza de una águila, las plumas colgaban de este y pasaban de sus hombros

- ¡GUAU! - Dijeron sorprendidos Ash y Drew pikachu se acercó a Alan y vio su rostro ya que quedaba expuesto

- Jaja les dije ahora vean, esto es para cargar las armas - Abrió los brazos y con la mano derecha en puño golpeó la izquierda que estaba abierta y del guante salió un escudo redondo que abarcaba todo su antebrazo - Ven y para nosotros Drew así se saca el arco - Volvió a abrir los brazos pero de forma vertical con ambas manos abiertas como aplauso cerro los brazos al separarlos se fue materializando un arco y lo tomo con la mano izquierda - Y de la mochila sacas las flechas solo debes activarlo con este botón - Señalo un punto rojo en la correa de la mochila lo presiono luego llevo su mano hacia la mochila y tomo una flecha de esta y la coloco lanzándola hacia un blanco dando en el centro luego hizo la misma serie de movimientos para guardar todo - ¿Que les pareció?

Ash se quitó sus guantes y se colocó los otros - Increíble, entonces si golpeó así, saldrá el escudó - Ash abrió los brazos para golpear

- ¡No espera! - Alan se acercó para evitar que Ash golpeara, pero Ash golpeo y salió el escudo, el cual pesaba demasiado provocando que Ash fuera a dar al suelo llevándose a Alan - Te dije que te esperarás, que primero debía calibrarse

- ¿Pero por qué esta tan pesado? agh - Se esforzó para levantarlo, pero no lo logro así que lo guardo y se levantó - No entiendo por qué esta tan pesado - Se rasco la cabeza, mientras ambos seguían en el suelo

- Porque le peso tanto - Le pregunto Drew, mientras los ayudaba a levantarse

- Lo que pasa es que su arma está en el escudo por eso pesa tanto - Explico Alan al tiempo que se levantaba

- ¡Que! la Macuahuitl está en el escudo

- Si y aquí está tu casco - Le paso una gorra - Y aquí lo demás - Le dio la mochila

El resto del día Ash y sus hermanos se la pasaron entrenando después de que Alan les explicara cómo usar el equipo que les acababa de dar, ya como a eso de las 6 se fueron a las regaderas y a descansar ya que al día siguiente tendrían su penúltima prueba.

Al día siguiente antes de que amaneciera los tres se levantaron y fueron a vestirse con la ropa correspondiente

- ¿Hablas enserio?

- Claro que si Drew, vamos debemos vestirnos e ir con atlihuil para que nos muestre la entrada

Ash y Drew lo siguieron ya que debían vestir las ropas de los guerreros antiguos y sin tecnología para ninguno presentaba problema ya que ninguno era dependiente de la tecnología.

Los tres se comenzaron a vestir Alan y Drew se pusieron un short corto de licra, en su cintura se enredaron una tela de color café dejando por delante un taparrabos que llegaba hasta las rodillas mientras que por detrás les cubría hasta la mitad de los muslos en la pierna se colocaron un cinta en la cual pusieron una navaja de obsidiana, se quitaron la playera y se colocaron una coraza liguera la cual les cubría la mitad de los hombros y la mitad del pecho después tomaron su porta flechas y le pusieron tres flechas con punta de obsidiana.

- ¡Tres flechas! ¡Solo tres! ¿Por qué? - Pregunto preocupado Drew

- Es una por día además lo más seguro es que no las usemos - Le contesto Alan, para luego colocarse su casco de águila y su escudo ambos adornados con plumas-bien estamos listos

Mientras tanto Ash al igual que ellos se puso el short, la tela, pero esta era amarilla con manchas negras se puso la coraza, se puso su casco de jaguar, tomo la Macuahuitl y su escudo - Bien vamos

- Si - Contestaron Alan y Drew

Al cabo de un rato guiados por atlihuil llegaron a la selva a donde debían entrar, hacer reconocimiento y volver en tres días, pero antes de entrar a cada uno le entregaron una nota la cual debían abrir en la noche de ese mismo día.

- Bien ya es hora ¿están listos? - Pregunto Alan

- Si, pero enserio solo tres flechas - Seguía preocupado Drew por la cantidad de flechas que llevaba

- Que sí, ya muévete

- Bien a la carga pikachu - Pikachu se acercó traía un pequeño penacho unas pulseras y unos colguijes en las orejas - Jaja pikachu te vez muy bien, bueno andando

Los tres chicos y pikachu se acercaron a la entrada, el atlihuil los miro y ellos voltearon para verlo - Recuerden el poder está en el control, recuerden esto y saldrán con vida.

Ellos asintieron y empezaron a caminar, pikachu los seguía a pie, pero miro a la entrada y al voltear vio como el bosque se cerraba así que corrió y subió al hombro de Ash.

- Bien vamos hay que avanzar debemos recorrer el lugar antes de que anochezca - Dijo Alan mientras veía a su alrededor

- Bien vamos, pero ¿hacia dónde? - Pregunto Drew a Alan

- Bien según parece no hay ningún sendero que nos guíe así que solo nos queda caminar hacia el cerro así llegaremos a tierra alta y podremos ubicarnos mejor

- ¿Pero que tanto podremos avanzar antes de que oscurezca? - Pregunto Ash

- Mmm no lo sé, pero ahora les digo - Se acercó a un árbol grande y comenzó a escalarlo llego a la copa del árbol vio al cielo buscando el sol, después bajo - Bien son las 7 así q tenemos 10 horas antes de que oscurezca

- Bien entonces comencemos a caminar vamos pikachu

- Bien Ash, debemos tener cuidado el lugar puede ser engañoso así que no debemos separarnos y si ven algo comestible recójanlo debemos aumentar nuestras provisiones para más tarde - Sin más los tres comenzaron a caminar conforme pasaban las horas seguían avanzando sin mayor novedad

Más tarde a los tres les comenzó a dar hambre así que tenían que conseguir algo de alimento - Bien ya hemos avanzado bastante vamos a comer, oye Ash usa tu oído a ver si escuchas agua por aquí, Drew sube usa tus habilidades para buscar árboles frutales en las cercanías

- Si - Contestaron Ash y Drew

Drew subió a un árbol para realizar la tarea que se le había encomendado, mientras que Ash cerraba los ojos para concentrarse y buscar agua - ¿Escuchas eso pikachu? - Pikachu afirmo

- Y bien ¿que encontraron? - Les pregunto Alan

- Se escucha un riachuelo por aquel rumbo - Señalo Ash al lado izquierdo de su posición

- Yo vi unos árboles con fruta por aquel lado a unos metros - Señalo el lado derecho de su posición

- Bien - Alan se puso la mano derecha en la barbilla y se quedó pensando - Bueno ¿que será mejor? - Vio hacia el cielo - Faltan cuatro horas antes de que anochezca así que vamos primero por la fruta y luego por el agua

- Pero eso nos llevara más tiempo, porque no nos separamos - Sugirió Drew

- No, estas zonas son muy engañosas así que lo mejor es seguir juntos - Contesto Alan

Ash asintió - Me parece lógico, bien andando

Ash y Alan siguieron a Drew que los guiaba hacia los árboles después de un par de minutos llegaron a un gran árbol frutal

- Wow, pero si es un árbol de plátanos, bien vamos por unos cuantos - Alan se acercó al árbol, dio un gran salto, se apoyó en el tronco tomando impulso, se paró sobre una rama, pero se rompió dejándolo caer del árbol - Ahu eso dolió

- Bien yo voy - Dijo Ash mientras se acercaba al árbol su apariencia cambiaba dejando salir sus dos colmillos y sus uñas cambiaban tomando filo, salto hacia el árbol se sujetó y comenzó a subir

Drew miro a Ash escalar - Jaja me pareció ver a un lindo gatito

- Jaja, hay que tomar algunos plátanos, para poder comer

Ash subió hasta llegar a los frutos una vez ahí tomo su navaja y corto varios mientras que Alan, Drew y Pikachu los iban atrapando

- Bien con esos, ya baja - Le dijo Drew

- Pi pika pi - Le grito pikachu algo preocupado

- Si claro, pero ¿cómo?

- Solo salta - Le aconsejo Drew

- Ah claro - Estaba sujeto a una rama así que solo se iba a impulsar y cuando salto sus manos no abandonaron la rama haciendo retroceder y caer - ¡AHU!

Alan y Drew solo lo vieron caer - Hermanito debías primero retraer las garras - Le dijo Alan tratando de contener su risa

Ash estaba pecho tierra - Si gracias por el consejo - Trato de levantarse

- Pika pika chu - Se acercó pikachu tratando de ayudarle

- Gracias pikachu - Ash se levantó algo adolorido, pero después de levantarse se le había ido el dolor como si este no hubiera existido - Demonios por más que eh entrenado aún no controlo mis garras

- Ya lo harás, bien vamos por el agua

Después de un rato Ash y pikachu caminaban al frente guiándolos hacia el agua - Ya casi llegamos vamos - Al poco rato llegaron a un río en el cual se re abastecieron

- Bien creo que debemos seguir, ya solo nos quedan tres horas antes de que anochezca - Dijo Alan mientras guardaba su agua y le daba una mordida a su plátano

Al caer la noche los tres se prepararon para descansar armaron una fogata y acondicionaron el lugar para poder dormir, pero antes se sentaron alrededor de la fogata para mirar la nota de cada uno.

- Bien ya es hora veamos cual es nuestra misión - Dijo Alan mientras tomaba su nota del cinturón de tela al igual que sus hermanos

- Veamos - Drew tomo su papel y comenzó a leer - Todo buen guerrero debe enfrentar sus miedos, para poder enfrentarlos ve al bosque de xibalba y que tu corazón te guíe - Término de leer y en la nota apareció un mapa marcando el lugar se quitó el casco junto con el resto del equipo

- Así que te han mandado a una de las fronteras entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos - Sin más Alan tomo su nota y leyó - Un guerrero no busca controlar lo que lo rodea, él debe controlarse a sí mismo, buscarás tu control en el sendero de Tláloc - En la nota apareció otra parte del mapa donde señalaba su destino, al igual que Drew se quitó su equipo

- Bien es mi turno - Comento Ash mientras pikachu subió a su hombro para ver la nota, Ash suspiro y comenzó a leer - En la oscuridad te debes desenvolver usa tu fuerza interior encuentra a ahuitzotl y si se la muestras sobrevivirás - Al igual que los demás en la nota apareció otra parte de un mapa - Valla esto sí que será un reto

Alan miro a Ash algo alarmado - Ash acaso ¿sabes quién es ahuitzotl? - Ash negó con la cabeza

- ¿Quién es? tu si sabes - Pregunto Drew

- Bueno nunca lo he visto, pero mi abuelo me ha contado historias sobre él, es una criatura que habita en el agua fuera de ella párese un perro de piel como hule, pero cuando su piel se moja cambia y se convierte en espinas tiene una larga cola con la cual jala a sus víctimas además se dice que las atrae al agua haciendo el sonido de un bebe que llora

Ash ponía mucha atención a lo que Alan le decía, pero le surgió una duda - ¿Pero qué? ¿Es un pokemon?

Alan quedo pensativo - No lo creo por lo que me dijo mi abuelo no creo que se refiriera a un pokemon

Ash y Drew se sorprendieron de lo que Alan les contaba - Pero que ¿entonces a Ash lo están mandando a una misión suicida?

- Bueno no exactamente según me contó mi abuelo una vez un ahuitzotl quiso atacar a un guerrero jaguar, pero él se defendió a pesar de eso ahuitzotl logro lastimarlo, pero cuando lo iba a eliminar el ahuitzotl lo miro a los ojos y sintió su poder interior lo que provoco que este hullera dejando con vida al guerrero por eso es que si Ash logra mostrar todo su valor y poder no le pasará nada y yo sé que lo lograrás hermano

- Claro que si verdad pikachu - Pikachu afirmo con gran decisión

- Bien pues es hora de dormir mañana será un gran día - Comento Drew mientras se acomodaba para dormir al igual que Ash, pikachu y Alan

A la mañana siguiente mientras Ash dormía, pikachu se le acercó para despertarlo y lo comenzó a mover - No espera, pikachu déjame dormir solo un poco más - Se quejó somnoliento, pero pikachu lo movió más fuerte y con tono preocupado le volvió a hablar - ¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa? - Ash con pesar se levantó y vio a su alrededor, pero no encontró a nadie - ¡Que! ¿Dónde están todos? - Con la mirada comenzó a buscar a sus amigos, pero no vio a nadie - ¿Que está pasando? ¡Rayos!

- Pi pika pikachu pika pi pikachu - Con gestos y señas pikachu se expresó con Ash

- ¿Crees que sea parte de la prueba? - Pikachu solo afirmo con la cabeza - Bien entonces debemos seguir, supongo que después nos encontraremos con los demás andando pikachu - Sin más Ash y pikachu se prepararon para avanzar siguiendo el fragmento del mapa que les habían entregado

Ash traía su casco y el resto de su equipo puesto lo que a pikachu le causo duda - ¿Pika pi pikachu?

- No pikachu no me da calor de hecho es bastante fresco, anda sigamos - Tomo su nota tratando de seguir el camino que lo llevaría hasta un cenote de las cercanías.

Ya habían pasado varias horas así que se detuvieron un momento para descansar - Valla tenía rato que no andábamos solos pikachu, me pregunto que estarán haciendo los demás, hace ya un par de días que no he visto a Misty ¿cómo le estará yendo? - De pronto comenzó a aparecer una espesa bruma - ¿Qué pasa? no te separes pikachu - De pronto Ash comenzó a oír a un bebe llorar - ¿Un bebe? no eso no puede ser, debo estar alucinando será mejor que sigamos, ya falta poco para que oscurezca, andando pikachu

Después de unas horas el cielo se comenzó a oscurecer - Bien ahora veamos si encontramos la entrada al cenote - Los ojos de Ash cambiaron permitiéndole ver en la oscuridad así que logro ver la cueva que era la entrada al cenote - Bien es por aquí vamos pikachu

Pese a que la cueva estaba en completa oscuridad Ash podía ver así que pikachu iba en su hombro, Ash llego al final de la cueva donde encontró el cenote que le indicaba el mapa - Bien llegamos, pero no veo nada fuera de lo normal - Se quitó el casco y dejo su armamento a un lado - Wow si que ha sido un camino muy largó - Dijo mientras se estiraba

- Pika pi pika chu pi - Pikachu se acercó con el trozo de mapa

- Mmm ¿qué pasa pikachu? - Tomó el mapa - Si estamos aquí, pero no hay nada fuera de lo común - Se acercó al agua y la única luz que llegaba era la de la luna que entraba por el agujero del techo

- Pika - Pikachu levanto sus orejas escuchando algo que venía del agua y se acercó con Ash

- Mmm ¿que fue eso?- De pronto volvió a escuchar a un bebe llorar - No lo entiendo ¿viene del agua? - Bajo un poco más acercándose para asomarse - ¿Mmm? ¡Qué! - Cuando se acercó en el agua se creó un fuerte remolino así que Ash brinco hacia atrás regresando a la parte alta del lugar - ¡Que está pasando!

Frente a él estaba un fuerte remolino y de pronto del centro de este, salió una columna de agua la cual salía por el agujero del techo, después un rayo de hielo el cual congelo parte de la columna tapando el agujero del techo obscureciendo el cenote

- ¡Rayos! pikachu no te alegues -Sus ojos volvieron a cambiar permitiéndolo ver, así que corrió hacia su armamento, pero del agua salió una cola la cual destrozó el escudo de Ash - ¡Demonios! - Corrió más rápido y tomo su macuahuitl - Ja así que vives en el agua ¿no? te venceré fácilmente, pikachu impactrueno

Pikachu brinco del hombro de Ash - Piiiikachuuu - Pero no soltó nada de electricidad, en vez de eso su penacho y colguijes obtuvieron un tenue brillo - ¡¿Que paso?! - Se quedó sorprendido y miro el penacho y los colguijes - Ahora entiendo por qué te pusieron esas cosas, bien entonces lo haré solo, retrocede pikachu - Ash se acercó al agua, pero al acercarse salió de nuevo la cola - ¡Oh no! - La cola rompió las puntas de obsidiana de la macuahuitl, mientras Ash trataba de cubrirse - ¡Rayos! ahora solo tengo la pieza de madera Agh - Brinco a un costado para evitar la cola - ¿Y ahora q hago? mmm - Miro hacia la tapa de hielo la cual tenía unas estalactitas - ¡Eso es! - Retrocedió un poco más y lanzo lo que quedaba de la macuahuitl la cual golpeo las estalactitas haciéndolas que cayeran al agua - Si

En eso del agua salió una criatura muy extraña la cual Ash no supo describir, un poco más grande que un mightyena normal mediano, con grandes colmillos, orejas puntiagudas, cuatro patas y la cola con la cual había estado atacando - ¡Ahuitzotl! pikachu ten cuidado, no te acerques - Pese a querer ayudar a Ash pikachu no lograba avanzar ya que lo que traía puesto lo tenía anclado al piso

Ash se preparaba para lo peor, ahuitzotl lo veía con gran furia, mientras que Ash le mostraba sus colmillos con el ceño fruncido, ahuitzotl se movió a la izquierda y ataco con su cola, Ash se movió, pero la cola alcanzo a rosarle el brazo - Rayos, debo tener cuidado - De la cinta en su pierna tomo la navaja de obsidiana, pero cuando regreso la mirada a ahuitzotl, una hidrobomba lo golpeo - Haaaaa - Soltó la navaja - Rayos - Ash miro a ahuitzotl al estar en el suelo, soltó un gruñido y corrió hacia ahuitzotl siguió avanzando esquivando los ataques de ahuitzotl, pero cuando se acercó, ahuitzotl lo tacleo, Ash salió volando, pero antes de caer vio una piedra así que cayo y rodó tomando la piedra del suelo, de su cintura tomo la Tematlatl coloco la piedra y se la lanzo, golpeando al ahuitzotl en el ojo provocando que se enojara más, así que lo volvió atacar haciéndole una llaga en el brazo

- ¡Ah! - Se inco y con la otra mano tapo la llaga

- Pika pi - Pikachu grito asustado

- Tranquilo pikachu voy a estar bien - Le dijo para calmarlo, pero su brazo seguía sangrando, se levanto

En eso ahuitzotl se le lanzo y Ash solo puso su antebrazo en el cuello del ahuitzotl para que no lo lastimara, pero ahuitzotl lo ataco con su garra rasgándole el pecho - ¡Ah! - Se quejó por la profunda herida, Ash cayó al suelo, ahuitzotl se preparaba para acabar con el

- ¡PIKA! - Pikachu seguía anclado al piso mirando como Ash estaba mal herido y acorralado

Ahuitzotl solo lo miro para después volver a ver Ash y ataco, pero cuando la cola lo iba alcanzar Ash lo detuvo con su mano la cual había cambiado, Ash se levantó y lo comenzó a rodear su aura azul, miro a ahuitzotl con gran furia mostrando sus colmillos y rugió, ahuitzotl retrocedió cuando lo vio a los ojos y salió corriendo mientras las heridas de Ash dejaban de sangrar, comenzó a regresar a la normalidad y cayo inconsciente

Pikachu por fin se logró mover una vez que ahuitzotl había regresado al agua y corrió con Ash - Pika pikachu, Pika - Lo movía para tratar de despertarlo.

Ash solo vio la silueta de pikachu que poco a poco se hacía más borrosa hasta que ya no vio nada.

- Ash, Ash despierta, vamos hermano levántate - Ash escucho la voz familiar de su hermano, pero no lograba abrir los ojos

- Vamos Ash despierta - Logro distinguir la voz de Drew

Ash se quejó abriendo sólo un poco los ojos - Miren creo que ya está despertando - Pese a que veía borroso logro distinguir a Max

Un señor entro con una cara de pocos amigos, entro al cuarto de sanación donde estaban - ¡ASH LEVÁNTATE! ¡DEVES DE DARME UNA EXPLICACIÓN COMO ES QUE DESTROZASTE EL ESCUDO! ¡Y NI HABLAR DE LA MACAHUITL!

Drew, Max y Alan lo miraron enojados en eso los tres vieron volar un objeto el cual le dio al señor en la cabeza noqueándolo - ¿Mmm? - Los tres voltearon a ver a Ash el cual estaba sentado con la mano estirada

- Jajaja ya despertaste - Sonrió Alan el cual tenía el brazo entablillado y una veda en la barbilla

- Si, ah - Se quejó mientras se volvía acostar

- Pika pi - Subió, pikachu al buró que estaba junto a la cama

- Pikachu amigo, veo que te quitaron todo lo que traías, ¿mmm? - Volteo a ver a Alan y a Drew - ¿Y a ustedes que les paso? se ven terribles

- Mira quien lo dice - Gruño Drew el cual traía unas muletas y frente vendada

- Jaja si, tú tampoco eres ramillete de nardos - Le dijo Alan burlándose

- Mmm ahora que lo dices aún me duele - Coloco su mano cerca de pecho - ¡Un momento! ¿qué paso con la prueba?

- Tranquilo como lo esperábamos pasamos - Le dijo Drew con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

- Ya habrá tiempo para platicar, ahora descansa que nosotros también lo haremos - Le dijo drew tratando de tranquilizar a Ash

- ¡Que! descansar si yo estoy excelente - Reprimió el dolor de su pecho

Alan se acercó - ¿A sí? - Con su dedo toco el pecho de Ash muy ligeramente

- ¡HAAAAAAAAAA! - Ash cayó de nuevo en la cama

- Te enfrentaste a un ahuitzotl y recibiste dos golpes de su cola, una persona normal ya estaría muerta así que descansa - Se retiró junto con Drew, mientras que Max se llevaba a rastras al señor que había quedado inconsciente

- Nos vemos Ash - Comentó Max

- Si, hasta luego - Contesto con unas lágrimas en sus ojos

_Después de esto que será lo que les espera a nuestros héroes bueno además de una recuperación, esta historia continuara..._

* * *

**Y bien espero les allá gustado de mi parte es todo por el momento y amigos no crean que me he olvidado de ustedes ya vienen los capítulos de apariciones especiales así que vamos con los reviews.**

**Katia: ****_Jajaja bien pues usaremos ese rencor para tu aparición esto será muy bueno jaja._**

**Keri: ****_Si lastima que no hubo dato cultural, pero esta vez si, así que ya sabemos un poco mas sobre México._**

**Guest: ****_Ok no entendí lo de la sutileza así que un saludo._**

**SirenaMisty****_: Jaja gracias por los elogios, si ha sido increíble hasta la fecha así que voy a seguir escribiendo, por cierto que lo de las participaciones sigue abierto por si te interesa un saludo._**

**akanesakura: Hola y bienvenida a este fic que espero te siga gustando, me encanta saber que una vez que lo empezaron ya no lo soltaron hasta que llegaron al ultimo capitulo y si la idea es mostrar la fortaleza femenina, ya lo veras va a ser genial y espero y tu también me quieras enviar a tu personaje para que forme parte del fic, las especificaciones están eeeeeeen mmm así! el capitulo 27, huy yo también me extendí bueno un saludo.**

**Bien eso es todo asi que un saludo y nos veremos pronto.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Y como tenia que ser a llegado el turno de la aventura de Misty la cual espero les guste por que además de que me emociono escribirla fue un poco complicado que tomara un buen sentido y que encajara con todo lo que ya hemos visto así que no se espero y les grade y que no se fijen tanto en la ausencia de pokemons que espero solo pase en este capitulo en fin los dejo con la aventura de Misty hasta luego...**

* * *

Capítulo 31: Nuestro futuro

_En estos últimos días Misty casi no ha visto a Ash, lo último que supo de, él es que saldría pronto a una prueba de supervivencia, además que casi no ha visto al resto de los chicos a diferencia de sus amigas con quienes ha estado conviviendo mucho debido a que tienen muchas "clases" con ellas y el día de hoy no es la excepción._

Misty caminaba junto a May, Dawn y un grupo de chicas al centro del campamento - ¿Qué será lo que veremos hoy?

May miraba una pequeña hoja - No lo sé, aquí solo dice que vallamos al observatorio

Dawn tomo el papel - ¿Qué será lo que vamos hacer?

- Ni idea, por cierto May ¿has visto a Drew?

- Si hace dos días, pero nada desde entonces

- Mmm y que tal ¿cómo le va él y a los demás?

- ¿Cómo va el? O ¿Cómo va Ash?

- Bueno a ambos

- Pues muy bien, pero lo único que supe es que se están preparándose para la prueba de supervivencia

Dawn escucho atenta - ¿Y Max también va a ir?

May se quedó pensando por un momento - Mmm creo que no

- ¿Crees?

- Pues sí cada que pregunto por el me entero de lo mismo, solo que sigue en busca de la conexión

- Oh ya veo

Las tres seguían avanzando y sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado al observatorio - _Buenas noches señoritas – _Se escuchó la voz quien recibía en el observatorio

Las tres giraron la mirada encontrándose con una anciana - Hola - Dijeron las tres

- Hola, bien adelante - Con la mano la anciana movió la cortina que tapaba la entrada al enorme observatorio de roca

Las tres entraron, dentro era un enorme círculo hecho de asientos de roca y el centro estaba totalmente vacío.

La anciana se colocó en el centro por donde entraba la luz de la luna abriendo se pasó y creando un circulo azul en medio de la sala, mientras que Misty, Dawn y May se sentaron en la primera fila - Buenas noches y bienvenidas al observatorio yo soy Catalina mucho gusto, bien esta sesión se trata de que conozcan su ¡destino! - Señalo a la cúpula que cubría el techo la cual poco a poco se fue abriendo hasta desaparecer

Todas las chicas estaban sorprendidas, no entendían como era posible y al ver el cielo quedaron aún más impactadas al ver a la luna acompañada por millones de estrellas - Bien ¿alguna pregunta antes de empezar?

Una chica al fondo del lado de donde estaban Misty y las demás levantó la mano - Yo

- Si dime

- ¿Cómo que nuestro destino?

Catalina sonrió miro a la chica y tomo un bastón de madera que se encontraba recargado sobre una de las paredes del observatorio - Muy buena pregunta, bien ahora les diré, el cielo y las estrellas nos muestran nuestros camino es por eso que ciertas cosas en el cielo lucen diferentes para cada persona, díganme alguna de las aquí presentes ¿le gustaría saber cuál será el siguiente pokemon que atraparan? - Ante la pregunta solo algunas chicas levantaron sus manos entre ellas Misty, May y Dawn - Bien bajen las manos, ahora díganme alguna quiere saber ¿con quién se va a casar? - De inmediato las treinta chicas levantaron la mano - Que sorpresa - Dijo sarcástica

- ¿Enserio nos podría decir eso? - Se escuchó una voz entre las manos levantadas

Catalina sonrió ante la pregunta - Bien primero bajen las manos, ahora díganme ¿quién pregunto?

- Fui yo - Se levantó una chica al lado contrario de donde estaba Misty

- Bien comenzaremos contigo - Catalina la señalo con el bastón se hizo a un lado del centro y con su el bastón golpeo ligeramente el piso dos veces haciendo eco en el observatorio

De pronto una pequeña columna de roca salió del centro, la parte superior tenía forma de almeja, se siguió levantando hasta quedar a la altura de un lavamanos - Bien acércate hija, por favor - La chica obedeció y se paró frente a la columna la cual tenía agua - Dime ¿qué vez?

- Agua

- Si pero dime que más

- El cielo

- Ve más allá ¿qué notas en el reflejo?

- Las estrellas

- ¿Qué tienen?

- Hay unas que brillan más que otras

- Si, ahora únelas, conecta las y revela lo que vez

La chica miro fijamente al agua, con unas líneas imaginarias conecto las estrellas que brillaban más - Veo, veo creo que es un, un jablila

- Bien pues te diré que el hombre que es para ti tiene un jablila y/o la actitud de uno

La chica la miro dudosa - ¿Enserio?

- Tal vez

- ¡Tal vez!

- Si recuerden el futuro es incierto y el cielo solo nos da una pequeña muestra, bien ¿quién sigue? Un momento... Ahí no - De pronto todas las chicas se acercaron desordenadas como en una barata - Más de treinta años haciendo esto y sigo haciendo esa pregunta ¡ya! ¡Basta! - Las chicas se detuvieron - Por favor hagan una fila y todas podrán pasar - Las chicas se formaron y poco a poco fueron pasando

May le había tocado pasar antes que a Dawn y a Misty - Veo un roselia y un diamante

Catalina le sonrió - Valla al parecer te vas a casar

- ¿Enserio? ¿Cuándo, cuando, cuando, cuando?

- Hay no lo sé niña, esto solo es una muestra, más no te va a mostrar el lugar, la fecha y lista de invitados

- Oh - May se hizo a un lado apenada

Después de un par de chicas fue el turno de Dawn - Bien yo veo unos lentes y la letra K

La anciana se sorprendió - Guau, hija al parecer tienes dos galanes en tu futuro, así que elije bien

Dawn se sonrojó y se hizo aún lado.

Y al último de la fila llego el turno de Misty - Bien yo veo, veo mmm yo

- ¿Si?

- No veo nada

- ¡Que!

- Si no veo nada las estrellas están apagadas

- Sorprendente

- ¿Eso es malo?

- No, solo significa que estas insegura que no sabes que irá a pasar en el futuro, temes al futuro y de saber sus posibles rumbos - Misty se quedó sorprendida ante la interpretación de Catalina - Bien eso fue todo por hoy se pueden retirar

Todas abandonaron el observatorio con unas enormes sonrisas y haciendo suposiciones acerca de su futuro a excepción de Misty que salió con un rostro de intriga, ella y sus amigas fueron a su cabaña y aún lado de ella se sentaron a lado de la fogata.

- Pues yo creo que si es Drew con quien me voy a casar

- Enserio ¿por qué será? – Dijo Dawn de forma sarcástica - May creo que hay que esperar ya vez lo que dijo Catalina, todo puede cambiar

- O tal vez no, no se ¿tú qué opinas? Misty ¿Misty?

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada solo estamos discutiendo sobre mi boda

- ¿Tu boda?

- Si creo que no estabas aquí - Comento Dawn

- Si ¿dónde estabas? - Misty no dijo nada - Oh creo que ya sé dónde estabas, y dime ¿qué dice Ash?

- ¡Que! - Misty se sonrojó

- Hay por favor no te hagas anda dinos ¿qué te preocupa?

- Bueno es que cuando pase, no sé yo esperaba un pikachu o una gorra, pero en vez de eso no encontré nada

Dawn no decía nada solo sostenía una vara sobre el fuego y escuchaba atenta.

- ¿Y eso te tiene así?

- Si eso creo, es que ahora ni siquiera se sí Ash está en mi futuro

- Bueno no te martirices ya sabes nunca se sabe

- Casi nunca - Dijo Dawn

Misty y May la voltearon a ver - ¿Eh?

Dawn miraba las llamas - Dime Misty ¿quieres ver lo que va a pasar?

Misty dudo por un momento – Pues… Si

- ¿Segura?

- Si me gustaría

- Dawn ¿qué pasa? Hablas como si pudieras mostrarle a Misty el futuro

- Bueno no se lo puedo mostrar

- ¿Entonces?

- Pero… podemos ir

- **¡Que!** - Gritaron ambas sorprendidas

- Shhhhh, espérenme aquí - Dawn se levantó y entro a la cabaña

- ¿Qué va hacer? - Pregunto May

- Ni idea

Dawn regreso con su mochila en la mano - Bien ¿Listas?

- ¿Listas? ¿Para qué? - Preguntaron ambas

Metió sus manos en la mochila - Para ir de viaje - Saco una cajita y la abrió dentro había una especie de pañoleta roja que envolvía algo más

- ¿Qué es eso? - Se acercó May curiosa

Misty al ver la pañoleta se sorprendió - No, no puede ser, no me digas que es lo que creo que es…

- Bien no te lo digo – Dawn se sentó de lado cerro los ojos esperando la reacción de sus amigas

- ¡Que! ¡¿Qué es?! – Pregunto May impaciente, Dawn desenvolvió una parte con mucho cuidado - Haaaaa la...

Misty le tapó la boca a May - Shhh

Dawn sonrió - Y bien que dicen ¿lo hacemos? Llevo días queriéndola usarla, pero no sabía en qué ò para que además de que no quería ir sola

- Dawn estás loca ¿sabes lo peligrosa que es esa roca?

- Vamos May no me digas que no quieres ir al futuro

- ¡Claro que no!

- Tal vez veamos tu boda

- Esta bien, yo voy

- ¡Esta bien! No esto no está bien, esto es peligroso

- Anda vamos Misty no hay peligro

- ¡Como que no Dawn!

- Si mira - De su mochila tomo un libro - Eh estado estudiando esto

Misty miro la portada - ¿Mmm? Cómo atrapar a un chico inmaduro

- Si... ¡Que! - Dawn le arrebato el libro - ¡No ese no! - Lo metió en su mochila y saco otro – Este – Le entrego un libro que se veía algo maltratado

- Artefactos antiguos - Misty abrió donde se encontraba un separador - ¡La roca de celebi!

May se acercó curiosa - ¡Que! ¿De dónde sacaste esto?

- Eeee lo tomé prestado

Misty miro el reverso del libro - _Propiedad de Alan_

- ¿Es de Alan?

- Sip, tiene muchos libros viejos, bueno ya ¿qué dicen? ¿Vamos o no? ya vieron es muy seguro solo debemos seguir las instrucciones

- De acuerdo - Dijo Misty muy decidida

- ¿De acuerdo? - La miro May sorprendida

- Si, ese es el espíritu Misty bien vamos, pásenme el libro por favor - Misty le entrego el libro - De acuerdo aquí dice que debemos pensar claramente en la cantidad de años que queremos viajar y así la roca nos llevara a esa época en donde sea que estemos

May sonrió - Bien que les párese cinco años hacia el futuro

- Un momento ahí dice que nos llevara a donde estemos, así que si nos separan debemos ponernos de acuerdo de en donde nos veremos por si no estamos juntas - Sugirió Misty

Dawn asintió - Tienes razón que les parece pueblo paleta dentro de 5 días

Misty y May asintieron - De acuerdo

- Bien ahora, tomémonos de las manos - Las tres se tomaron de las manos y Dawn descubrió la roca - Bien recuerden no importa que, no se suelten bien ¡Ahora! - Dawn tomo la roca con todas sus fuerzas

La roca de inmediato comenzó a brillar envolviendo a las chicas y haciéndolas desaparecer.

En una habitación blanca con una gran puerta que tenía un vitral de seis vidrios trasparentes y una cortina blanca que se movía con el viento, la habitación era grande el sol entraba por la gran puerta y por un par de ventanas que había en la habitación, fuera se escuchaba las constantes olas que se rompían al llegar a la playa.

Misty escucho este golpeteo y en su nariz se hizo presente el olor del mar, ella se encontraba sobre una gran cama cinco años después del campamento de kukulkán, ocupando el lugar de su yo futuro, se encontraba consciente, pero dormida después de un par de segundos hizo unos gestos al querer despertar lo primero que sintió fue un cuerpo pegado a su espalda y algo sobre su brazo.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, veía borroso - _¿Qué paso?_ - Se preguntó mentalmente, volvió abrir los ojos y poco a poco su vista se fue aclarando, hasta ver como un musculoso brazo masculino la abrazaba - _¿Pero qué? ¿Dónde estoy? _- Se volvió a preguntar, su vista recorrió todo el brazo hasta que vio la mano que estaba junto a ella, el tono de piel del brazo era moreno, pero se opacaba al final por una argolla dorada que se encontraba en esa fuerte mano, Misty se sobré salto al ver esa argolla y lentamente movió el brazo para levantarse de la cama, con cautela y sin hacer mucho ruido se levantó y miro a su alrededor estudiando la enorme habitación en donde se encontraba - ¿Mmm? - Misty sintió algo en su mano derecha, levantó su mano hasta la altura de su rostro - ¡¿Pero qué?! - Se sorprendió al encontrar en su dedo índice una argolla con un gran diamante de color azul, el leve grito molesto un poco a quien aún se encontraba en la cama, quejándose un poco cambio su posición abrazando una almohada en el lugar donde anteriormente estaba Misty

- _No puede ser ¡estoy casada!_ - Grito en su mente para no ser escuchada - _Pero ¿con quién?_ - Volteó lentamente para ver quién era la persona que se encontraba sobre esa cama y que antes la abrazaba, al voltear fue más grande su sorpresa al encontrarse con Ash, pero no exactamente el que conocía sino uno diferente un poco más grande, con un cuerpo más desarrollado aunque sus facciones eran casi las mismas del Ash con el que viajaba ahora.

Después de una vista rápida al rostro de su ahora marido suspiro y sonrió - Parece que después de todo si lo logramos - Lo miro por un par de segundos más, después reacciono y camino por la habitación - Bien veamos que otras sorpresas hay por aquí - Le dio un par de vueltas al lugar pero con lo único que se encontró fue con un par de fotos de Ash y Ella cuando niños

- Aquí no hay nada ¿Mmm? Veamos que hay afuera - Con mucho cuidado salió del cuarto y al salir se encontró con el resto de la casa la cual era enorme - Guau creo que no vamos a tener que preocuparnos por dinero, pero que más habrá - Se dispuso a darle una vuelta a toda la casa, pero sólo se encontraba con otras habitaciones las cuales estaba muy bien ordenadas y tan grandes como la suya - No entiendo ¿por qué tenemos tantas habitaciones? ¿Mmm? ¿Qué es eso? - Miro intrigada una habitación que tenía un aspecto diferente y sobre el marco de la puerta decía en letras doradas "recuerdos" - Buen veamos - Sin necesidad de mucho esfuerzo abrió la puerta quedando impresionada con el lugar - ¡No puede ser!

El cuarto estaba lleno de vitrinas y fotos, Misty miro la primera vitrina la cual tenía tres enormes trofeos, un par de fotos colgadas y un grupo de ocho medallas que estaban enmarcadas debajo de las fotos y en medio de los tres trofeos.

Misty miro detenidamente una de las fotos, en la cual aparecían Ash y ella cargando el trofeo de la izquierda y saludando al público - Guau ¿de qué será el trofeo? Veamos **_primer lugar en competencia de parejas_**, increíble que más hay por aquí - Ella iba seguir viendo esa misma vitrina hasta que otra le llamo su atención

Esta otra se encontraba al fondo de la habitación y en medio del pasillo delante de una división que partía por la mitad el muro, el cual en cada lado tenía dos puertas blancas abiertas hacia afuera.

- ¿Qué es eso? - Se acercó sin despegar la mirada de la vitrina, se acercó lentamente y ahí se encontró con algo que recién había visto, el trofeo de acrobacia aérea - Wow - Se sorprendió al verlo, pero algo más llamo su atención - ¡No puede ser! - Abrió la vitrina y tomo una de las fotos que se encontraban ahí - ¿Mi boda?

Y ahí en un marco de plata se encontraba una foto de ella, en un vestido de novia blanco, a Ash en un traje blanco ambos saliendo de una iglesia junto a sus amigos que sonreían, estaban muchos de sus conocidos - Valla pero si son todos nuestros amigos, incluso esta Alan ¿Mmm? Un momento ¿quién es ella? - Se preguntó al ver a una mujer que estaba junto a Alan, era una mujer de un tono de piel claro similar al de ella, de cabello largó y negro, usaba unos lentes rectangulares con armazón negro - En fin supongo que ya la conoceré, pero que hermoso vestido y que iglesia tan grande ¿dónde nos habremos casado? ¿Mmm? - Miro otra de las fotos - Pero si esta es de la boda de May y Drew - Miro otra de las fotos - Guau al parecer también fue a lo grande, un momento esa otra es de Alan con esa chica - Miro detenidamente las tres fotos y al igual que en su boda aparecía esa misma chica en la boda de May, pero esta vez junto a ella - Pero ¿por qué si es nuestra casa tenemos estas fotos? - De pronto escucho el golpe de unas olas - No puede ser - Salió a la terraza encontrándose con una increíble sorpresa - No lo puedo creer - Frente a ella estaba el mar de color turquesa, se acercó al balcón y miro alrededor

La enorme casa estaba a la orilla de una colina similar a las ruinas de Tulum que le habían enseñado una vez.

Misty miraba sorprendida el hermoso lugar - Increíble

- Parece que hoy te levantaste temprano - Dijo una masculina voz detrás de ella

- ¿Eh? - Misty volteó con cautela y ahí estaba, su esposo un hombre de una figura atlética y musculosa recargado sobre el marco de la puerta

- Buenos días ¿cómo amaneciste?

Misty no decía nada solo lo mira fijamente - Yo bueno…

Ash caminaba descalzo solo traía puesto un liguero pans - Dime como amaneciste ¿cómo te siente?

- Muy bien, excelente de hecho

Ash sonrió y se acercó hasta ella - Que bueno me alegro mucho

Misty lo recorrió de arriba hacia abajo hasta que su vista se colocó sobre el pecho de Ash al ver algo - Pero ¿qué te paso? - Señalo el pecho de Ash

- ¿Mmm? - Se miró - Oh nada solo no me fije cuando me rascaba y por accidente saque las garras y ya vez

- Oh

Ash sonrió - Vamos Misty que pasa tengo años con esta cicatriz - Señalo una marca de garra que abarcaba el lado derecho de su pecho

- ¿Enserio? Digo... o si claro, solo estaba jugando

- Valla sabía que estarías diferente, pero no que te daría amnesia

- ¿Qué?

Ash sonrió - Nada, anda vamos que hay que desayunar - La tomo de la mano y con mucho cuidado la llevo hasta la cocina

- Mmm que rico huele

- Verdad que si - Entraron a la cocina

**- Buenos días **

Misty se sorprendió al escuchar una tercera voz - ¡Señora Ketchum!

Delia sonrió - Buenos días nuera ¿cómo amaneciste?

- Bien gracias - Se sentó en la mesa que había en esa gran cocina - _Bueno ¿por qué tanto interés en cómo amanecí?_ - Pensó ella

- Dime hija ¿que se te antoja desayunar?

- ¿Mmm? No sé...

Ash sonrió - Anda dime que quieres, lo que sea dalo por hecho

- Bien yo quiero un litro de helado y fresas con crema

- Bien ¿de qué quieres el helado?

- De vainilla, no mejor de choco chips, no napolitano, sabes qué mejor de fresa si, si de limón

Ash miro a su mama - ¿De que le traigo?

- Tralee un poco de todos

- ¡Sí! De ese quiero y un jugo de uva

- Ok no me tardo - Se acercó y beso a Misty - Cuídala mama

- Si hijo, ve con cuidado

- Si - Ash salió de la cocina

Misty lo vio salir con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, soltó un suspiro y luego miro a su suegra - ¿Y qué prepara? - Miro las enormes ollas que estaban en la lumbre

- Un poco de caldo tlalpeño, nada más

- ¿Nada más? - Miro las dos enormes ollas que eran suficientes para alimentar a un batallón

- Si - Delia levantó la tapa de una de las ollas - Mmm parece que ya esta

Misty se asomó un poco desde su lugar, en eso el olor de la comida llego a ella - Mmm - Aspiro fuerte para atraer más el aroma, pero el olor le provoco un mareo - Huy sí que esta fuerte

Delia la miro - Huy debí decirte que no aspiraras fuerte ¿estás bien?

- Si, no hay problemas solo un pequeño mareo

- Oh menos mal

Misty y su ahora suegra siguieron hablando durante uno minutos sobre cosas sin importancia cuando se escuchó una puerta cerrarse, Ash empujo la puerta de la cocina cargando bolsas y con su ahora vestimenta como siempre deportiva - ¡Bien aquí están!

Misty sonrió - ¡Qué bien! A ver quiero primero de este - Ash le dio una cuchara - Gracias

Después de un rato Misty había devorado cuatro litros de helado de diferentes sabores y casi todo el envase del jugo de uva - Que rico, pero no entiendo aún tengo hambre

- Toma Misty - Ash le dio un vaso grande de fresas con crema

- Gracias, pero aún creo que ya fue mucho, bueno una probadita - Tomo su cuchara

Delia sonrió - Tranquila Misty eso es normal

- ¿Así? - Dijo mientras tomaba un poco más del rico postre

- Claro con tres meses de embarazo es muy normal

- Si yo creo que... Perdón que ¿qué cosa dijo?

- Que es normal lo de tu apetito por tus tres meses de embarazo

- **¡QUEEEEEEEE!** - Misty tenía un rostro de susto y sorpresa - ¿Esto... Estoy, estoy embarazada?

Ash miro a su mama intrigado - Mama ¿la amnesia es uno de los síntomas del embarazo?

- No que yo sepa hijo

Misty estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos - _No lo puedo creer, casada, con una bonita casa y voy a ser mama y todo con el enano que atrape en el rio hace 11 años_

Ash seguía intrigado y algo preocupado - Enserio ¿no sabes si... - Fue interrumpido por Misty que se lanzó a sus brazos

- Te amo Ash, te amo - Dijo con una enorme sonrisa y con lágrimas en sus ojos - Ya bajo ¿sí?

Ash sonrió la abrazo con la misma fuerza - Claro adelante yo ahorita te alcanzo

- Claro - Se dispuso a salir de la cocina

- Misty

- ¿Si?

- Te amo

Ella sonrió y salió rumbo a su habitación, después de un baño se vistió y se paró frente al espejo de perfil observando atentamente un pequeño bulto en su vientre, miro un libro que se encontraba ahí cerca - Veamos **Con que vas a ser mamá** - Leyó el título del libro, Misty comenzó a leer el libro hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse

- ¿Otra vez vas a leer ese libro?

- ¿Eh?

- Ya lo has leído unas quince veces desde que nos enteramos

Misty se sorprendió, pero debía guardar las apariencias así que solo sonrió - Si lose, peo quiero saber más acerca de nuestro hijo

Ash sonrió y se acercó - Si, yo también, pero dice mama que aún falta mucho - Abrazo a Misty y le acaricio el vientre - Ahí yo ya lo quiero conocerlo

Misty sonrió su esposo pese a su apariencia, parecía un niño pidiendo un dulce - Pues sí, pero ahí que esperar...

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaajaja - Un grito alegre se escuchó fuera de la habitación

- ¿Pero quién está gritando?

Ash sonrió - Jaja ya llegaron ¡Qué bien! - Salió corriendo de la habitación a toda velocidad, Misty solo se quedó ahí a la expectativa - ¡Hola hermanito!

- ¡Hermano! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde está mi cuñada?!

- Pues esta allá arriba

- Ah, ¡cuñada! ¡Cuñada! ¡Baja que ya llegamos!

Misty escuchaba el escándalo que hacia esa voz que se le hacía un poco familiar, salió del cuarto y salió a las escaleras encontrándose con una de las dos parejas que recién había visto en las fotografías - ¿Alan? - Vio al muchacho que recién había conocido, estaba junto a Ash

- Misty cuñada ¿pues dónde estabas? que no salías

Ash corrió con ella para acompañarla a bajar las escaleras cosa que le provocó una sonrisa, ya que a pesar de no estar en una condición muy delicada aun así Ash tenía un rostro de verdadera preocupación.

- Bueno tú ¿qué estás loco? si sólo tiene tres meses de embarazo - Comento Alan algo burlón

- Tu mejor ni digas nada, que tú eras peor - Comento una chica que estaba junto a el

Misty la miro y de inmediato la reconoció era la chica que aparecía en las fotografías del salón de trofeos de inmediato entendió que era la esposa de Alan, pero a quien veía no era exactamente la misma pues a quien tenía enfrente tenía el vientre más grande.

- Hola Misty - Saludo la mujer con una enorme sonrisa

- Bueno como sea, ah casi lo olvido hermanito mira lo que te traje – Alan salió por un momento y al regresar traía consigo una cuna - Mira nada más ¿eh? Que tal

Ash y Misty sonrieron y se acercaron para ver la cuna, era una hermosa cuna azul claro, Misty la miro encantada - Es hermosa, pero ¿azul?

- Pues claro Misty, yo sé que va a ser niño - Dijo Ash emocionado recorriendo con las manos y la mirada la hermosa cuna

Misty negó con la cabeza - No, va ser niña

- No, va a ser niño

- Niña

- Niño

Alan intervino - Lo siento cuñada, pero la historia está en tu contra además de que siendo un guerrero es muy difícil que sea niña así como el mío ya se decidió va a ser niño - Sonrió y acaricio el abultado vientre de su esposa

- Si, pero ya verás el próximo será niña – Dijo la esposa de Alan con un tono juguetón

- Jaja veo que llegamos en el momento justo - Todos voltearon para ver a quien pertenecía esa voz

- ¡Drew! - Ash y Alan se acercaron para recibirlo

- Hola chicos - Drew cargaba unas maletas y detrás de, él venía su hermosa esposa

Misty se alegró al verla - ¡May!

May se sorprendió al ver a su amiga - ¡Misty!

La esposa de Alan se acercó y también la saludo, ambas sonrieron sin saber muy bien cómo actuar, todos entraron a la casa dirigiéndose directamente a la cocina.

May y Misty aprovecharon para escaparse e ir al cuarto de trofeos, ambas se abrasaron muy contentas como si hubieran estado mucho tiempo sin verse.

- Que bien que estés aquí, no sabes cuantas cosas me han pasado - Dijo Misty acelerada y llena de emoción, May solo la miraba con una gran sonrisa - ¿Qué?

- Nada solo que no lo puedo creer…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡Estas embarazada! - Grito emocionada

Misty se quedó sorprendida - Como supiste

- Ahí no lo sabes aún ¿verdad?

- No ¿Qué?

- Ahí la reunión aquí es para hacerte tu baby shower

- Guau dime que más sabes

- Pues que al parecer aquí es donde nos reunimos, es algo así como el punto de reunión de todo el grupo por eso es que la casa es tan grande

- Oh entonces si esta no es mi casa ¿dónde estamos?

- Al parecer seguimos en México y esta es la cabaña donde nos llevaron a desayunar Ash y Drew

- Claro ahora entiendo, oye ¿has sabido algo de Dawn?

- Si, ella se encuentra de viaje junto a Max y no se quien más, pero van a venir para acá

- ¡Qué bien! Todo está saliendo perfecto y en cuanto llegue Dawn nos ponemos de acuerdo

- Si mientras veamos qué más podemos descubrir

- Si - Misty se disponía a salir cuando May la detuvo - ¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa May?

May la miro fijamente - Ya te fijaste

- No ¿qué pasa?

May traía una bolsa y de ella saco un espejo - Mírate

- A ver - Misty se miró en el espejo - ¡¿Pero qué es esto?! - Misty al verse en el espejo se sobré salto algo asustada pues su pupila había cambiado ya no era circular si no que era como la de un felino así como le cambiaba los ojos a su esposo - No lo entiendo

- Pues será mejor preguntarle a quien sabe de todo esto

- Si, vamos con Alan

Ambas salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la cocina donde estaban todos los demás.

Alan se levantó en cuanto las vio - Jaja pues si ya estuvo va a ser niño hermano

Ash se paró emocionado - ¿Enserio?

- Claro que si tan solo ve a Misty ahí está la prueba en esos ojos de jaguar que tiene

Misty se sorprendió al escucharlo ya que sin preguntar recibió la respuesta - Pero ¿por qué me están cambiando los ojos a mí?

- A bueno porque tú traes al niño, porque su poder está creciendo y está conectado contigo, pero los ojos es el menor de tus preocupaciones

- ¡Que!

Delia se acercó con Misty - Alan tiene razón, cuando yo estaba embarazada los cambios de humor me afectaron más por los repentinos cambios las garras los colmillos eran algo casi del diario

La esposa de Alan se acercó - Y ni hablar del apetito, además de que muchas de las habilidades las adoptas - Tomo un tenedor y se lo lanzo a Drew él lo atrapo - Viste

- ¡Valla!

Ash se acercó y la abrazo - No te preocupes a mí me encantan esos ojos y esos colmillos - La miro de forma picara

- ¿Colmillos? - Pasó su dedo por sus labios y sintió su colmillo que había crecido y cambiado - No lo puedo creer

Delia se acercó a ella - No te preocupes esto solo es durante el embarazo y una de las ventajas es de que después tu cuerpo se recupera completamente

- ¡Ya suéltame!

- ¡Te dije que lo dejaras así!

- ¡No! ¡Y ya suéltame!

Todos escucharon los gritos que venían de la entrada - Creo que ya llego tu hermano May - Dijo Ash con un tono burlón

En la entrada de la casa estaban Dawn y Max discutiendo Max tenía una apariencia completamente cambiada el pequeño niño ya había crecido su cuerpo mostraba el cambio de forma inmediata mientras que su vestimenta no era muy diferente unos shorts playera, lo que si había cambiado eran sus lentes ahora eran más pequeños y modernos.

Dawn bueno la pequeña niña mostraba un cambio físico que mostraba su desarrollo, pero lo que les sorprendió a las otras dos viajeras no era eso sino el cómo discutía con Max aparentemente se había adaptado mejor y más rápido que May y Misty.

Max tenía la quijada tensa Dawn lo sujetaba del brazo arrastrándolo - ¡Que me sueltes!

- Esta bien, pero ya compórtate por favor ya estamos aquí así que ya cálmate

- Esta bien - Max se sacudió cuando de repente May lo derribo al querer abrazarlo - Agh ¡ahora tu que tienes!

De pronto un gallade se paró junto a May y Max - ¿Mmm? ¿Y ese pokemon?

Dawn sonrió nerviosa - Es el pokemon de Max, May acuérdate - La ayudo a levantarse

- Ah sí, si jaja perdón ya se me había olvidado

- Oye ¿que tú también te sientes mal? - Le pregunto Max

- ¿Yo también? - Pregunto May

- Pues si toda la mañana Dawn ha estado muy rara preguntándome un sin fin de cosas que ni al caso

Dawn sonrió - Jaja si es que bueno yo...

- Valla, valla, pero si es el guerrero miope - Dijo Alan desde más atrás

- Hola Alan - Saludo Max

Ash se acercó junto con Misty y Drew - Bien pues que les parece si vamos a comer en lo que llegan los demás jajaja Max deja a tus pokemon en la reserva que descansen de tan largo viaje hasta aquí

- Si claro lo hare…

Drew intervino - Si, pero primero pasemos a la sala, Ash llama a tu mamá tenemos que darles una noticia

May miro extrañada a Drew - ¿A si?

- Pues claro solo estábamos esperando a Max

- Bien vamos

Todos se reunieron en la sala principal la cual al igual que la casa era enorme dando el espacio perfecto para que todos estuvieran atentos.

Drew hizo que May se sentará en el sillón individual quedando a la vista de todos - Bien ¿listos?

Alan se cruzó de brazos - Bueno ya suéltalo

Ash lo apoyo - Si anda dinos ¿qué pasa?

A Drew se le dibujo una gigantesca sonrisa - Bueno diles May

- ¿Eh? ¿Yo?

- Si anda diles

May miro a su alrededor buscando ayuda, pero lo único que encontró fue la alianza que se encontraba en su dedo, rió nerviosa - No, anda diles tu

Drew la miro sorprendido - ¡Que! ¿Enserio? Pero si estuviste diciéndome que tú les querías decir

May quedo aún más sorprendida - Si, sí, pero mejor hazlo tu

- Si tú quieres - Dijo Drew dudoso - Bien familia les tenemos una gran noticia - Se acercó más a May se sentó en el descansabrazos del sillón y tomo a May de los hombros - ¡Estamos esperando a un hijo!

- ¡Que! - Gritaron todos - ¡Están esperando a un hijo!

Max se tambaleo - Voy a ser tío

Alan y Ash sonrieron - Vamos a ser tíos jaja

- Hay muchas felicidades ahora si esta familia está creciendo - Comento Delia

La esposa de Alan sonrió felicitando a la pareja, pero Misty y Dawn no reaccionaban, al igual que May habían quedado frías.

- Voy a ser mama - Dijo May en voz baja

Drew la miro - Que pasa May ¿te sientes mal?

- Voy a ser mama

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Qué dice? - Pregunto Ash

- Que va a ser mama

- ¡Voy a ser mama! - Grito sorprendida

Drew sonrió - Pues claro que si

- Comienzo a creer que la pérdida de memoria es parte del embarazo - Comento Ash

Alan sonrió - Bueno quien sabe, lo que si es que quiero saber que va a ser

Drew sonrió - Si, si revísala dime que va a ser

May se cubrió completamente asustada - ¡Que, Que! ¡Están locos como voy a dejar que me revise!

- Ah tu tranquila - Alan se paró frente a ella y coloco su mano a la altura del vientre de May y un brillo comenzó a salir de ella pasaron unos segundos cuando de repente Alan quitó su mano - ¡No puede ser!

May se asustó al igual que Drew - ¡Que! ¡Que es lo que su sede!

- Nada malo, pero si extraño

- ¿Y qué es lo extraño? - Pregunto su esposa

- Aquí hay más conexiones naturales de las que debería haber

Ash y Alan se sorprendieron - ¡Que!

- Si, detecte ocho y solo deberían ser seis

Drew hizo cuentas mentalmente - No siete

- Seis

- ¡Siete!

- ¡Seis!

- ¡Que no que son siete! No estas contando a mi hijo

- No lo estoy contando porque no es niño es niña

May sonrió - ¡Si va a ser niña! - Celebro emocionada

Ash se quedó pensando - Pero entonces de donde salen las otras 2

- Pues es lo que no se, mira es la de Drew, la tuya, la de Max, la de tu hijo, la de mi hijo y la mía son seis - Se rasco la cabeza - Entonces hay dos que no sé de donde salgan

May se levantó y fue al baño.

La esposa de Alan se paró junto a el - ¿Estás seguro de que detectaste ocho?

- Si estoy completamente seguro

- ¡Haaaaaaaa! - Se escuchó el fuerte grito que venía del baño

- ¡May! - Todos salieron corriendo

Drew entro apresurado - May que pasa

May estaba recargada en el lavabo frente al espejo - Creo que ya encontré la otra conexión - Señalo el espejo

Alan se acercó y junto con Ash y Drew vieron el espejo y ahí estaba el reflejo de May mostraba a la linda chica, pero que había cambiado puesto que los ojos azules habían desaparecido ahora eran del mismo tono amarillo al de Drew y con la pupila muy pequeña

- ¡No puede ser! - Dijo Ash - Eso quiere decir que...

- ¡Mi hija va a ser una guerrera! - Grito Drew entusiasmado y sorprendido

- Si claro en estos tiempos modernos la mujer ya toma el poder en todo - Comento Alan - Bueno esa es una, pero aún falta la octava conexión

Todos regresaron a la sala - Ok bien veamos ahora de donde viene la octava, mamás vientres al frente - Pidió Alan y las tres chicas estaban en línea - Bien veamos primero mi mujer - De la misma forma que antes Alan coloco su mano frente al vientre con la luz saliendo de ella - No pues todo está normal y ya son seis meses

La esposa de Alan suspiro - Que alivió

- Bien ahora tu May - Repitió la misma acción que con su esposa - Pues si va a ser niña y con la conexión

May sonrió tanto como Drew - Que bien va a ser niña

Drew la abrazo - Que bien va a ser una guerrera

- Bien y ahora es tu turno Misty - Alan paso la mano frente al vientre de Misty - Ash ya han ido al doctor hacerle un ultra sonido

- No aún no ¿porque?

- Porque no es uno, son dos

- ¡Que! - Gritaron Ash y Misty

- Si son gemelos

Delia sonrió muy contenta - ¡Si voy a ser abuela de gemelos! - Dijo emocionada

Ash y Misty estaban sorprendidos boquiabiertos, pero se miraron y sonrieron.

Después de un rato las tres viajeras del tiempo se separaron reuniéndose en el balcón del cuarto de trofeos.

- Bien creo que ya es hora de regresar - Comento May

- Si creo que ya es hora - Afirmo Misty

- Si ya hemos visto bastante - Dawn tomo su bolso y saco la caja donde se encontraba la roca de celebi - Bien listas

May y Misty se abrazaron sus vientres - Si vámonos

- Bien sujétense - Las tres chicas se tomaron de la mano y Dawn tomo la roca la cual se ilumino envolviendo a las tres chicas

_Nuestras heroínas hoy han descubierto parte de su futuro y ahora van de regreso a su tiempo para continuar con su aventura actual que_ será_ lo que pasara esta historia continuara..._

* * *

**Bien que les pareció? sean honestos la verdad espero haya quedado bien ya que bueno es algo un poco diferente a lo que he estado haciendo y que incluso revela un poco acerca de que paso con la roca celevi y que pronto nos dará mas sorpresas, bueno creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy así que vamos con los reviews.**

**SirenaMisty: **_Wow me sorprendió lo rápido que dejaste el review no tardo casi nada, pero para estamos aquí para seguir escribiendo y si Ash mostrara mucha mas aguilidad que en el ultimo cap. pero eso será mas adelante por cierto gracias por tu personaje te mantendré al tanto cuando aparezca jajaja un saludo desde el estado de México._

**netokastillo: **_Bueno no planeaba hacerlo, pero si los lectores están de acuerdo claro hare algo para complacerlos en cuanto a eso jaja un saludo_

**Keri: **_Si muy buen dato cultural y ya vienen no te impacientes amiga que solo estoy trabajando en algunas cosas para los capítulos con apariciones especiales y claro que haiga muy buenas batallas e historias en cada uno de esos capítulos un saludo._

**akanesakura:** _Muy buen personaje te mantendré avisada ya estamos en los últimos capítulos de esta parte del campamento de kukulkan así que ya se acercan los anuncios oficiales acerca de las apariciones especiales entre ellas la tuya un saludo._

_**Ok es tiempo de mi parte favorita de escribir además de leer los review y contestarlos si! el dato cultural a llegado y es:**_

_En la antigüedad, en el apogeo del mundo prehispánico los Mayas eran una de las grandes civilizaciones que crecían en los grandes territorios de la época antigua ellos se desarrollaban dejando huella de sus conocimientos entre todas estas huellas dejaron un observatorio,El Caracol es realmente impactante puesto que tiene la forma de un observatorio actual y es más impactante si se conoce su historia. Este es un verdadero símbolo de la actividad astronómica maya, fue construido con fachadas, ranuras y perforaciones de observación especialmente orientadas para enfocar eventos siderales específicos. El observatorio está deliberadamente desviado de la alineación de su plataforma principal con la intención de que sus esquinas opuestas Este-Oeste apunten la salida del Sol en el solsticio de verano y la puesta del Sol en el solsticio de invierno. La plataforma principal está perfectamente alineada a la puesta de Venus en su declinación norte máxima. El basamento del observatorio apunta hacia la puesta del Sol a su paso por el zenit. Y algunas de las ventanas y ranuras del Caracol apuntan hacia las estrellas. Es muy llamativa la aparición de sol por la ventana 1 durante el equinoccio de primavera._

_ El Observatorio_

_Llamado también El Caracol por sus escaleras en espiral, este edificio fue un observatorio astronómico. Las hendiduras de los muros corresponden a las posiciones de algunos cuerpos celestes en las fechas cruciales del calendario maya. Los mayas poseían conocimientos de astronomía muy avanzados para su época; observaban y predecían las fases de la luna, los equinoccios y solsticios y los eclipses de sol y luna; sabían que el lucero del alba y el de la tarde eran el mismo planeta, Venus, y calcularon su "año" en 548 días. También es casi seguro que calcularon la fecha exacta de la órbita de Marte. Y lo curioso es que realizaron todo esto sin ayuda de lentes para observar objetos lejanos, instrumentos para calcular ángulos, ni relojes para medir los segundos, minutos y horas._

**Bien eh ahí un poco mas acerca de lo que guarda el pasado y que no todos saben espero les guste y algún día visiten este entro otros lugares de los que ya hemos hablado este observatorio me inspiro para darle una edificación mas al campamentos eso es todo por ahora así que nos vemos pronto.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Muy bien llego la hora amigos y lectores bien les tengo una "sorpresa" las comillas son por que en realidad es algo diferente a una sorpresa, pero en fin lo que pasa es que próximamente voy a salir y pues me va a ser muy difícil publicar algún capitulo, pero eso no es lo importante sip voy ha estar un buen rato sin nada nuevo, pero aquí es donde viene lo bueno por parámetro personal yo siempre en este fic al menos estoy 5 capítulos adelante de los que están publicados de esta manera pues no se saturan mis ideas y es mas fácil que fluyan, pero como voy ha estar un rato sin publicar e decido subir estos capítulos que estoy adelantado para que así durante el tiempo que no voy a publicar nada me ponga a hacer estoy 5 capítulos así que en los próximos días de aquí al martes estaré subiendo los capítulos 33, 34 y 35 espero que les guste y que me dejen sus reviews bueno eso es todo por el momento así que nos vemos en la parte de abajo al final de este capitulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 32: Invasión en el campamento

_Hoy tras casi dos meses de haber iniciado su entrenamiento nuestros héroes se preparan para pasar la última prueba donde tratarán de lograr la máxima conexión con la naturaleza, después de su recuperación de la prueba de supervivencia Ash, Drew y Alan junto con el resto de los guerreros llevarán acabó la prueba espiritual donde se pondrá a prueba su coraje y su valor._

Ash estaba en el comedor junto con todos sus amigos, cuando era la hora de la comida era el momento en el que todos se reúnen y platican de lo que han estado haciendo y esta era la primera vez en semanas en la que estaban todos debido a que con las pruebas y las recuperaciones ya tenía tiempo en el que no todos estaban reunidos.

- ¡Max! ¡Deja de estar molestando y ya come! - Grito May fastidiada

- Vamos May no te alegras de que tu hermano lo haiga logrado, por fin logre obtener mi conexión

Alan sonrió y se cruzó de brazos - Si y solo te tomo un mes y medio - Dijo en un tono burlón

- Tal vez, pero ahora miren que precisión tengo - Max tomo una uva y la disparo con su pulgar directamente hacia su hermana, la uva se acercaba cuando de repente un palillo la atravesó llevándolo hasta la pared donde se enterró - ¿Eh? ¿Qué paso?

- Paso que aún te falta mucho por aprender - Le dijo Alan que tomo otro palillo y se lo llevo a la boca

Max lo miro con sus ahora cambiantes ojos, pero de inmediato se apagaron - Ahí no ya pasaron mis dos minutos - Dijo decepcionado

May sonrió - Al fin nos vas a dejar en paz - Volteó a ver a Drew y él estaba comiendo de todo lo que podía - Eh Drew me decías...

Drew se limpió el rostro - ¿Eh? Así esteeee que mañana va a ser la última prueba, la espiritual verdad Ash

Ash tenía la boca llena, tragaba cuanto encontraba con los cachetes llenos de comida solo miro a Drew y afirmo con la cabeza.

Misty estaba a su lado con la mirada fija y sin decir nada, ella suspiro muy hondo, Pikachu y azurill la miraron, Ash se dio cuenta y la miro - Oye Misty ¿qué tienes?

Misty reacciono – ¿Eh? no nada ¿qué voy a tener?

- No sé, te ves como distraída

- ¿Yo? Claro que no

Ash se quedó pensando - Enserio ¿estás bien?

Misty sonrió de lado - Si Ash no te preocupes, el que me preocupa eres tu

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

- Pues mira nada más como estas comiendo y mañana tienes tu gran prueba, pareciera que tu lado salvaje fuera el que está comiendo

Brock estaba junto a ellos leyendo un libro, lo bajo y miro a Misty - Bueno de hecho Misty es muy importante que Ash coma bastante ya que mañana no probara alimento alguno y es obvio que va aprovechar jaja

Tracey sonrió mientras miraba uno de sus dibujos - Si lo mejor será que coma muy bien

Ash sonrió y tomo más cosas del gran banquete - Que bien que me lo dicen jaja ¡al ataque!

Dawn miro a Alan - Y ¿de qué se trata la prueba de mañana?

- Pues se trata de lograr la máxima conexión espiritual con la naturaleza ser uno con el universo para lograr el control de la energía de nuestro cuerpo

Misty tomo un poco de agua - ¿Y eso cómo se logra?

- Bueno eso se logra entrando al temazcal

- ¿Al temazcal? ¿Qué no ese es un baño?

Ash intervino - Bu... Si pe...

Misty lo miro de forma sería - Acábate el bocado antes de hablar, quieres

Ash trago - Lo siento, te decía que no solo es un baño también sirve para rituales y en este caso es donde se lleva acabó la última prueba

May miro a Drew - ¿Cómo?

Drew tomo un poco de agua y se limpió la boca - Mira es muy sencillo al temazcal se le ponen ciertas hierbas con las cuales se logra una conexión con el universo logrando así un control total sobre nuestras habilidades

Alan asintió - Así es, así podremos lograr tener un control total y mejor sobre nosotros y nuestras habilidades

Misty miro a los tres guerreros - ¿Y así sus emociones no influirán sobre ustedes? - Los tres se quedaron callados - Me lo imaginaba

Max miro a Alan - No entiendo ¿por qué nuestras emociones influyen en la conexión?

- Porque las emociones están ligadas con nuestro lado salvaje o natural son algo que tienen todos los seres vivos

- Ah, pero ¿y qué tiene que ver?

- Pues que el que nos dejemos llevar por las emociones nuestra razón se disminuye y la conexión se vuelve más fuerte provocando que perdamos el control obedeciendo a nuestras necesidades y emociones más salvajes

- Oh ya entiendo

Brock abrazo su barbilla con su mano - Eso quiere decir que su poder es influenciado por todas sus emociones

- No... Bueno no de todas solo las más fuertes

Las chicas miraron a sus amigos - ¿Las más fuertes?

Drew miro a May - El amor

Ash miro a Misty - El enojo

Alan sonrió - Y la pasión, estas tres son las más peligrosas

Dawn se quedó pensando - Entonces mañana van a entrar al temazcal para lograr uno conexión con el universo ¿sólo ustedes tres?

Ash miro a Dawn - No, vamos a ser todos los guerreros que logramos pasar la prueba de supervivencia y quien logre la conexión obtendrá mayor poder... - Se levantó y miro a Misty - Oye Misty ¿quieres venir conmigo? voy ir a entrenar hace tiempo que no lo hacemos juntos

Misty se quedó mirando a la nada - No gracias Ash yo tengo mucho sueño, así que ya me voy ir a dormir - Abrazo a azurill y se levantó - Hasta mañana a todos

Ash se le quedo viendo - Pero Misty...

- Enserio Ash ahorita no, gracias, que descanses

Dawn también se levantó - Bueno nosotras también nos vamos a descansar, muévete May

- Pero... - No pudo reclamar cuando Dawn ya la había jalado

Drew la quiso detener, pero no pudo – Hasta… mañana

Tracey se levantó - Pues yo también ya me voy acostar mañana tengo una expedición y nos vamos a ir muy temprano que descansen - Se fue a su habitación

Brock tomo un poco de agua - Bien yo voy ir a caminar tal vez me encuentre con alguna de las lindas chicas de ayer, nos vemos - Se levantó y salió rumbo al observatorio

Max se estiró y miro a sus amigos - Oigan ¿y yo no podré entrar al temazcal?

Drew negó con la cabeza - No Max, apenas estas aprendiendo puede ser muy peligroso

Ash se sentó, pikachu se le acerco, Ash soltó un suspiro - Si puede ser muy peligroso - Dijo desinteresado con el rostro recargado en la mano

Alan lo miro - ¿Que pasa Ash? ¿Qué tienes?

Max lo miro - Si te ves muy decaído

- Yo, no tengo nada

Drew lo miro - No que va ¿pues qué tienes? Ya llevas varios días así

Alan sonrió - Espera no me digas... ¿Es por Misty?

- ¡Que! ¡Claro que no! - Se sentó bien y se cruzó de brazos

Max lo miro curioso - ¿Entonces?

- Bueno es que...

- Ya desembucha - Le exigió Alan

Ash dudo por un momento - Bueno es que de unos días para acá Misty ha estado muy rara

Drew sonrió de forma burlona - Aja así que si es por Misty

- Ahí bueno si

- ¿Y entonces?

- Pues es lo que yo quisiera saber, ya casi no me habla, esta distante y cada que le ofrezco que vallamos a entrenar o a caminar, ella me dice que no ò que está cansada, no párese mi mejor amiga

Alan palmeó el hombro de Ash - Vamos hermano tranquilo ya ves como son, que de repente ni ellas saben lo que les pasa, mejor vamos a dormir mañana va a ser un día muy largó

Drew se levantó - Alan tiene razón lo mejor será que vallamos a dormir además que dentro de poco retomaremos el camino hacia el siguiente gimnasio

Max se levantó emocionado - ¡Qué bien!

Ash sonrió y levanto su puño - Si ya quiero tener esa batalla

Mientras tanto en el dormitorio de las chicas Dawn y May tenían rodeada a Misty - ¿Qué te pasa Misty? - Le pregunto May algo preocupada

- Si has estado muy rara desde que regresamos del futuro - Acuso Dawn

- Y ustedes creen que no es para menos

Dawn y May se miraron entre si - ¿De qué hablas?

- Chicas viajamos por el tiempo ahora estoy segura de que Ash es el hombre con quien me voy a casar y con quien incluso formare una familia

- ¿Y?

- ¡Cómo qué y! Ahora me da miedo lo que viene no sé qué va pasar, como ni cuando, enserio estoy asustada

Dawn y May le sonrieron - Ahí Misty

Ambas la abrazaron - No tienes de que temer - Le dijo May

- Si y tampoco debes alejarte de Ash al contrario

- Si, aprovecha cada invitación acompáñalo no dejes que crea que te quieres apartar de el

- Pero...

- Tranquila tú debes estar segura y no pensar tanto en el futuro - Le dijo May para tranquilizarla

Dawn sonrió soltándose del abrazo para verla - Si Misty, tranquila mejor trata de estar con el cada vez que se pueda, así el también estará mejor o acaso no le viste la cara que puso cuando le dijiste que no, ahí pobrecito

May también se soltó del abrazo - Si mañana trata de disculparte antes de que entre al temazcal

- Si, recuerda que es muy importante que entre tranquilo y no lo va a lograr si está pensando en ti y tus desplantes

Misty sonrió y miro a azurill que estaba dormido sobre la cama - Si, lo haré gracias chicas

Al día siguiente Ash y sus hermanos se levantaron eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana se colocaron su vestimenta antigua de guerrero las cuales estaban algo destrozadas, Ash revisó su vestimenta - Enserio necesitamos ropa nueva

Drew se puso su casco que estaba cuarteado - Si desde que fuimos a la prueba de supervivencia he tenido que usar las mismas ropas

- Oigan no se quejen recuerden que no es sencillo crear más de estas ropas

Ash se colocó su casco - Bueno si, pero cuando menos deberíamos usar las de alta tecnología

- No esas son para viajar, bueno ya, vámonos que no tarda en empezar el ritual

- Si - Los tres salieron y se dirigieron a la parte norte

Ash iba algo distraído pensando - ¡Pika pi! - Ash escucho a pikachu - ¿Mmm? ¿Pikachu? - Volteó y lo vio brincar hacia el - Pikachu que haces aquí te dije que te tenías que quedar

- Yo le pedí que me trajera contigo

Ash levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la dueña de esa voz - ¡Misty! ¿Qué haces aquí? - Pregunto nervioso

- Nada solo quería hablar contigo antes de que entraras a tu prueba

- ¡Ash vámonos! - Le grito Drew

- Ya voy, ahorita los alcanzo

Misty dudo por un momento - Parece que llevas prisa mejor hablamos después

- No, espera... dime, por favor

Misty miro a Ash que aún cargaba a pikachu - Bueno es que yo quería disculparme

- ¿Disculparte? ¿Por qué?

- Por lo grosera que he sido en estos días solo que tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y por eso no había querido...

- ¿Salir conmigo?

- Bueno yo...

- No te preocupes que te párese si vamos por un helado cuando yo acabe con esto

Misty sonrió - Me encantaría

- Pero tú pagas - Bromeo Ash

- Ahí si como no

- Jaja - De pronto se empezaron a sonar unos tambores - ¡Ahí no! ¡Ya empezó el ritual! lo siento me tengo que ir - Salió corriendo, Misty solo lo vio irse y de repente regreso - Casi lo olvido te quedarías con pikachu por favor

- Si claro - Pikachu salto a los brazos de Misty, pero al hacerlo sin querer pikachu le tiro la pechera a Ash dejando al descubierto su pecho y a la vista su cicatriz, Misty la reconoció era la misma que le había visto en el futuro.

Ash solo levantó su pechera y se la coloco para salir corriendo - Gracias nos vemos más tarde

- Si claro - Dijo en un susurro quedando sorprendida - _Era la misma cicatriz_ - Pensó aun sorprendida

En eso Ash llego con sus hermanos a quienes unas mujeres los estaban rodeando con unos pequeños anafres de barro, Ash se metió para ser purificado junto con sus hermanos - Hasta que llegas ¿qué paso? ¿Se arreglaron? - Le pregunto Drew

Ash sonrió - Cero que si

- Bien ahora concéntrate es hora de entrar - Le advirtió Alan

- Bien vamos - Frente a ellos estaba una cópula gigante hecha de piedra caliza con pequeños orificios por donde salía el vapor - Increíble

Alan sonrió - Si es el temazcal moderno donde literalmente estás en el vientre de la tierra, la cúpula es común y corriente, pero esta sobré una plataforma que la entierra y solo deja unos tubos al exterior que se conectan a los orificios del temazcal para que respire

Ash y Drew miraron sorprendidos la cúpula - Sorprendente

- Bien vamos es hora de que inicie - Los tres entraron junto con el resto de los guerreros

Un hombre se acercó a una máquina que controlaba la plataforma de la cúpula y la activo, esta se enterró en la tierra - Bien yaaaa... - De repente el hombre fue electrocutado lo que lo derribo dejándolo inconsciente

Un hombre encapuchado estaba detrás de el con un electabuz quien había electrocutado al hombre, se acercó a la máquina - Vaya, vaya párese que es una máquina delicada veamos si los podemos enterrar un poco más - Oprimió un botón rojo que enterró más la cúpula - Bien con eso será suficiente y para asegurarnos ¡electabuz mega golpe! - El mega golpe destrozo la maquina dejándola totalmente destrozada – **_Aquí Rojo 2, ya pueden entrar_** - Hablo por un comunicador

Misty iba caminando rumbo al comedor estaba pensando sobre la cicatriz - _No lo puedo creer esa cicatriz ya_ _existe _– Pensó al tiempo que entro al comedor estaba distraída

- Misty ¡Misty! Por aquí - La llamo Dawn desde una mesa donde estaba con Max, Brock y May

Misty se acercó y se sentó aún con la mirada perdida - Hola chicos

May la miro - ¿Qué pasa Misty?

- Nada - Mostró una sonrisa fingida

Max miro a Misty - ¿Ash y los demás ya entraron al temazcal?

- ¡No es cierto no tiene nada que ver con Ash! - Grito Misty defendiéndose de una pregunta que ni siquiera le habían hecho

Todos la miraron asustados, Max se hizo hacia atrás junto con Brock - Yo solo quería saber si Ash ya había entrado al temazcal, pero no te preocupes yo ya me iba - Se levantó

Brock también se levantó - Yo te sigo - Ambos salieron de ahí corriendo a toda velocidad

May miro a Misty algo asustada - Misty ¿qué te pasa?

- Si por que tanto estrés

Misty suspiro - Lo siento chicas no era mi intención

- Pero ¿qué pasa? Acaso ¿no pudiste hablar con Ash? - Le pregunto Dawn

- Si, si pude

- Y qué ¿se pelearon? - Le pregunto May

- No

- ¿Entonces? - Preguntaron ambas impacientes

- Pues...

De repente se escuchó una alarma que interrumpió la plática de las chicas las tres se miraron y salieron del comedor.

May miro a su alrededor - ¡¿Qué pasa?! - En los alrededores pasaban sombras saltando entre los árboles

- Jaja con que aquí estaban, pero que casualidad - Una voz gruesa, pero familiar hablo estaba detrás de ellas

Las tres voltearon simultáneamente - ¡Rojo 3! - Dijeron las tres sorprendidas

- Jaja hola niñas, díganme ¿por qué tan solitas?

Junto a, el llego Rojo 1 - Huy creo que esa es mi culpa, creo que sus amigos están algo indispuestos - Sonrió de forma maliciosa

May apretó los puños - ¡Que fue lo que les hicieron!

- Nada, solo aseguraron de que no estorben

- ¡Maldi...

Uno de los agentes llego atrás de ellas y las sujeto, Rojo 3 sonrió y se acercó - No, no esas no son palabras que debe usar una señorita - Oprimió el comunicador de su oreja - **_Listo, rojo 2 ¿ya los tienes?_**

- **_Los tenemos, pero aún falta el pequeño_**

- **_¡Pues atrápenlo y llévenlo con los demás! _**

- **_Sí, señor_**

Volvió a ver a las chicas - Bien en que estaba, así Rojo 1

Rojo 1 sonrió - Electabuz has que duerman - El electabuz asintió y soltó un impactrueno sobre las chicas

Pikachu intervino, desviando el impactrueno y de repente un ataque de tinieblas golpeo a los que estaban sujetando a las chicas dejándolas libres

- ¡Rápido corran! - Había sido Max quien estaba sobre el techo del comedor con gastly a su lado y sosteniendo un arco con una flecha apuntando a Rojo 3 - Vamos, vamos

Las chicas aprovecharon la oportunidad y salieron corriendo - Vámonos - Entraron en al comedor

Rojo 1 señalo a Max - Electabuz bola trueno - Electabuz lanzo el ataque contra Max

Max disparo la flecha que al hacer contacto con la bola de trueno la hizo explotar, los agentes Z se cubrieron - ¡Rayos! - Cuando se disipó el humo, Rojo 3 ya no encontró a Max - Demonios tráiganme a ese mocoso y a las chicas muévanse - Ordeno a un grupo de agentes

- ¡Si señor! - Los agentes salieron corriendo

Mientras tanto dentro del temazcal Ash y los demás estaban concentrado sentados, con los ojos cerrados y con sus cuerpos sudando del calor que se encerraba con aroma floral.

Ash estaba concentrado cuando de repente un escalofrío recorrió su espalda haciendo que se agitara, Drew lo noto - ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada solo un escalofrío

Alan abrió uno de sus ojos y los miro - ¿Todo está bien?

Ash se quedó pensando - Creo que si

- Bien continuemos

Los tres regresaron a su concentración, de repente Ash al fin lo había logrado, puso su concentración completa en la prueba y sintió como su mente se habría paso por el universo llevándolo hasta el planeta tierra, frente a él estaba los más grandiosos paisajes naturales, pero de repente se encontró en un lugar obscuro - _¿Qué pasa?_ - Su voz hacía eco en todo el lugar - _¿Dónde estoy?_ - Hacia el fondo empezó a ver como una figura alada que se acercaba agitando sus enormes alas - ¿_Tu?_

Mientras que en uno de los basamentos cercano al comedor se encontraban escondidas las chicas y Max.

Max bajo el arco y lo coco en el suelo - Rayos gaste 40 segundo en el escape, pero al menos ya están a salvo

May miro a su hermano - Gracias Max, estuviste genial

- Gracias, pero debemos hacer algo

- Oh cierto

Misty estaba callada pensando - Y ¿dónde está Brock?

Max agacho la cabeza - Lo capturaron, yo alcance a escapar

Dawn lo miro - ¿Y sabes a donde lo llevaron?

- Creo que los llevaron hacia el este

- Espera ¿cómo que se los llevaron? Pues ¿a quién más se llevaron para allá?

- Bueno es que escuche que tenían encerrado a Kevin el bibliotecario

- ¿A Kevin? ¿Cómo para qué?

Max levantó los hombro - No sé, pero a no ser que están buscando un libro no les sirve para otra cosa

Misty trono los dedos - Eso es

Todos miraron a Misty - ¿Qué?

- Si, piénsenlo ellos seguramente quieren el poder de los guerreros, Max

- ¿Si?

- ¿Hay información de cómo obtener el poder de los guerreros en alguno de esos libros?

- No, eso no está escrito en ninguno de esos libros, eso te lo van enseñando los líderes espirituales

May los miro - ¿Y dónde están ellos?

- Pues fueron a la expedición de la que Tracey nos hablo

Misty se quedó pensando - Pues entonces no entiendo, que podrán querer de la biblioteca

May la miro - No lo sé, pero necesitamos ayuda e información

- ¡Un momento! Ya se nuestras compañeras, ellas tienen pokemon y tal vez con eso podamos defendernos - Comento Dawn

- Claro tenemos que ir antes de que las atrapen sino es que ya lo hicieron - Aclaro May

Pikachu asintió y luego miro a Misty que se quedó pensando - Pero aun así necesitamos saber que traman, quien sabrá que están haciendo y que buscan

Todos se quedaron pensando, hasta que a los cuatro les llego la misma idea - ¡Pepe!

- Si él debe saber y de seguro debe estar en su pirámide - Dijo Dawn

Max la miro serio - ¡Basamento!

Misty los miro - Exacto bien, Dawn tu ven conmigo vamos a buscar a las chicas, May tú y Max vallan y busquen a Pepe, que Max le mande una flecha - Miro a Max - ¿Podrás?

Max levantó su pulgar - Seguro aún me queda un minuto

- Bien aprovéchalo, vámonos pikachu

Todos se separaron para realizar su tarea Max y May se dirigieron al centro donde se encontraba Pepe, ambos subieron al techo para que Max pudiera mandarle una flecha.

May miro a su hermano - ¿Y si puedes?

Max sonrió - Claro que sí, solo debo esperar el momento adecuado, toma esto - Le entrego un cronómetro

- ¿Y esto qué?

- Necesito que me ayudes, toma el tiempo y avísame cuando pasen 30 segundos

- Ok, pero ¿para qué?

- Para que si cuando pasen los treinta segundos no he disparado solo tendré 10 para poder hacer un tiro preciso y otros 10 para que escapemos si nos ven, bien ¿lista?

- Si - May se preparó con el cronómetro, Max tomo una de las flechas que traía y se preparó para disparar, su hermana la miro curiosa - Oye no te vas a quitar los lentes

- No, yo sin los lentes no veo, bien ahora

May oprimió el botón del cronómetro y el tiempo empezó a correr, el tiempo pasaba y Max no disparaba, ya habían pasado diez segundos - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no disparas?

Max mantenía estirada la cuerda del arco listo para disparar - Porque necesito que todos vean hacia diferentes direcciones

- ¿Quiénes todos?

- Abajo ahí tres guardias en cada lado del basamento rodeando a Pepe y él no puede salir necesito que los guardias vean cada uno a otro lado para que Pepe sepa que estamos aquí y entre todos nos deshagamos de ellos

May entendió, se cruzó de brazos y tomo una pokebola - Eso era todo, ve beautifly - Beautifly salió y miro a May - Bien ahora usa fuerza psíquica para mover aquellas ramas - Señalo el árbol que estaba del otro lado del basamento en el que estaban, beautifly obedeció llamando la atención de los agentes

- Ahora - Max soltó la flecha la cual entro por la ventana - Si - Los ojos de Max regresaron a la normalidad - Ahora solo hay que esperar

May asintió y miro la ventana - Vamos, vamos

- Y díganos ustedes ¿a quién buscan? - Una voz femenina se hizo presente

Max y May voltearon - ¡Rojo 2!

Rojo 2 estaba detrás de ellos junto con 5 agentes y su exploud - Gracias por darnos su ubicación

Beautifly se puso enfrente de May - Beautifly viento plateado

Rojo 2 sonrió - Yo creo que no, exploud protección - El viento plateado se estrelló contra la protección desvaneciéndose - ¡Ahora usa rugido! - Exploud soltó un fuerte rugido que regreso a beautifly a su pokebola - Bien chicos llévenselos a la biblioteca necesitamos al mocoso - Los agentes rodearon a May y a Max

Mientras que Misty y Dawn avanzaban por arriba de los basamentos para llegar a sus dormitorios - Ya casi llegamos, debemos darnos prisa - Le dijo Misty a Dawn

- Si, pero no se te hace raro que no hemos visto a ningún agente del equipo Z

Misty se detuvo y se escondió detrás de una de las casas que estaban encima del basamento - Tienes razón esto es muy raro - Miro a pikachu - Tú no has visto a nadie pikachu - Pikachu negó con la cabeza - Veamos - Subieron al techo y se asomaron, el lugar estaba completamente vacío - Que raro

- Te lo digo esto está muy raro - De pronto pikachu levantó las orejas volteó y lanzo un impactrueno

- ¡Ahí no! - De entre los árboles que estaban atrás de ellas salió un hiperayo que choco contra el techo haciéndolas caer

- ¡Rápido atrápenlas!

Misty solo vio como un par de sobras salían del árbol y de repente le taparon la vista.

- Llevémoslas a la biblioteca - Fue lo último que escucharon

Cuando las descubrieron se encontraban atadas en una silla junto con Brock, Max y May - ¡Qué demonios creen que están haciendo! ¡Libérenos! - Ordeno Misty muy molesta

Frente a ellas se pararon Rojo 3 y sus otros 2 compañeros - Jaja no lo creo niña, así que dejémonos de tonterías y por favor denme lo que quiero y me iré

Brock lo miro molesto - ¡Ya te lo dije! no sé de qué están hablando, yo no conozco ese libro

Rojo 2 se aceró amenazante junto con su exploud - Aún no me convences así que mejor ¡dime la verdad!

- La verdad, la verdad es que...

- ¿Si?

- Que ¡pese a esa manera tan ruda de hablar tienes una hermosa voz y que incluso con ese uniforme sé que eres hermosa!

- Ahí

Rojo 1 se sujetó la frente y negó con la cabeza - Ya Rojo 2 déjalo, es inútil

Max agacho la cabeza - No solo es inútil, es un tonto enamoradizo

Rojo 3 se acercó con Max - Tal vez, pero tu pareces un ratón de biblioteca

May se enojó - Oye, oye nadie insulta a mi hermano

- Si, si como sea ahora te atiendo y bien dime tú has visto el libro de Chilam balam el primer capítulo

Max miro a Rojo 3 - Tengo cara de Wikipedia, esto no es una tienda de pokecomics esa parte del libro se destruyó, deberían saberlo

- Bien pues te tengo noticias ese libro aún existe

- ¡Que! Eso... eso es ¡imposible!

Dawn se sacudió - ¡Que! ¿De qué están hablando?

Brock la miro - De un libro muy antiguo de la cultura Maya que cuenta su historia, pero ese libro se destruyó hace miles de años

- ¡Entiendan! No se destruyó y que está aquí, además de que alguno de ustedes sabe dónde esta

May se enojó - ¡Que no sabemos dónde está!

Rojo 3 suspiro - Ahí detesto que las negociaciones fallen, bien hagamos esto o me lo dicen o el recibirá el daño - Señalo hacia arriba donde estaba pikachu colgando de una telaraña

Todos se preocuparon y miraron molestos a Rojo 3 - ¡Entiende nosotros no sabemos nada! - Grito Brock

Max miro a Misty - Oye Misty grita

- ¿Qué?

- Que grites - Le dijo disimuladamente

- ¿Qué grite?

Rojo 3 sonrío - Bien como quieran airados - Del techo cayo un airados justo enfrente de Misty

Misty empezó a temblar - U... U... Una arañaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

De pronto en el temazcal Ash estaba viendo cómo se acercaba a una puerta la abrió y entro a un cuarto lleno de luz - _Ash_ - Una voz se hizo presente y frente a, el apareció la ropa de guerrero jaguar, pero era diferente tenía unas protecciones como espinilla ras adornadas con símbolos prehispánicos, el taparrabos un cinturón de tela, unos brazaletes de oro un collar con un sol azteca y el casco traía con sigo un gigantesco penacho verde.

Ash se la coloco poco a poco la ropa que se amoldaba a él y sentía como su cuerpo cambiaba sus colmillos, sus ojos y por primera vez sus garras salía completas y estaban en total control - ¡Lo logre!

- **_Haaaaaaaaaa_**

Ash escucho un grito - ¡Misty! - Despertó del trance y respiro hondo y de forma agitada

- Jaja bienvenido, parece que fue un viaje largó

- ¿Drew?

- Que acaso no me reconoces, oye ¿perdió la memoria?

Alan miro a Ash - No, solo está agotado, vamos hermano despierta

Ash se levantó traía consigo la nueva armadura así mismo sus hermanos - Rápido debemos salir de aquí

- ¿Por qué?

- Misty está en peligro - Ash caminaba entre los guerreros que seguían en trance - Rápido ayúdenme a salir de aquí

Alan lo miro - No se puede la plataforma solo se levanta por afuera

Ash se acercó a uno de los muros - Bien - Toco el muro - De que me dijiste que estaba hecho

- De piedra volcánica

- Y cubierta ¿con?

- Barro

Drew miro a Ash - ¿Que planeas hacer?

Ash sonrió y levantó las manos - Atravesarlo - Mostró sus garras

Y en eso - ¡Haaaaaaaaaa! - Misty seguía gritando

- ¡Airados ya cállala! - Airados le lanzo telaraña tapándole la boca a Misty - Gracias, bien ahora ¡ataca! - Señalo a donde estaba Pikachu - ¿Mmm? ¿Dónde está?

- ¡Pikachu tacleada de voltios! - De repente pikachu ataco a los agentes sacándolos de la biblioteca

Drew y Alan se acercaron con sus amigos para liberarlos - Max ¿qué fue lo que paso aquí? - Le pregunto Alan

- El equipo Z ataco el campamento y nos apreso

Drew lo miro - Naaa ¿enserio? - Dijo en tono sarcástico, libero a May - Vamos salgamos de aquí - Ayudo a Misty mientras Alan soltaba a Brock

Y en eso Ash miraba de forma furiosa a Rojo 3 - ¡Que fue lo que le hiciste a Misty!

- Nada la loca de tu novia empezó a gritar al ver a airados

- ¿Por eso gritaba?

- Si, pero bueno ya nos veremos, retírense

- Ah no eso si que no - Ash se disponía atacar, cuando de repente una nube de humo cubrió a Rojo 3 haciendo desaparecer a todos - ¿A dónde se fueron?

- ¡Ash!

Ash volteó - Misty ¿estás bien?

- Si

- Me alegro - Pikachu salto al hombro de Ash

- ¿Que es ese libro que buscaban?

- ¿Libro? ¿Que libró?

- El Chilam balam

- ¿Eso es lo que estaban buscando?

- Si, dime realmente existe

- Pues si existió, pero se dice que hace muchos fue destruido

Misty lo miro preocupada - Pero ¿entonces?

- No lo sé, sólo espero que no sea algo peligroso

Max y los demás llegaron corriendo con ellos - No lo puedo creer, funciono

Dawn miro a Max - ¿Qué funciono?

- El grito

Las tres chicas y Brock miraron a Max - ¿El grito?

- Si, supuse que si Misty gritaba tal vez Ash la escucharía y vendría a ayudarnos

Alan sonrió - Vaya de algo sirve esa cabeza además de adornar tus hombros

May abrazo a su hermanito - Ahí, pero si eres todo un guerrero

Brock sonrió y miro a sus amigos - Bien pues no se ustedes, pero debemos empezar a limpiar este lugar antes de que algo más pase

Ash asintió - Si será lo mejor vamos, que después de esto quiero un helado

Misty lo miro y sonrió de manera juguetona - Bien pues empieza con la entrada que destrozaste en la biblioteca

- Ahí no

Misty miro a Ash - Por cierto esa armadura esta mejor

- Si yo creo que... Un momento cual armadura

- Pues la que traes puesta

Ash se miró sorprendido de la nueva vestimenta que portaba.

_¿Que será? ese libro que estarán buscando el equipo Z ¿realmente aún existe? Nuestros héroes podrán averiguarlo esta historia continuara..._

* * *

**Bien hoy empezaremos dando le la bienvenida a los nuevos seguidores de este fic y pues iremos por fechas así que sean bienvenidos ****_oswall44, Zsendrey y wonderland2 _****que espero les siga gustando este fic y que se queden hasta el final un saludo y bienvenidos.**

**Muy bien ahora vamos con un anuncio y es que bueno se acerca la primera aparición especial de uno de los lectores y quien inaugurara esta loca idea será el lector conocido como netokastillo a quien le mando un saludo y una gran felicitación por su personaje que quedo excelente para esta historia ya que el es... ah que dijeron ya nos quemo el personaje pues claro que no así que espérenlo el vendrá en el capitulo 34.**

**Y ahora vamos con los reviews:**

**SirenaMisty: ****_Antes que nada gracias por la corrección espero que esta vez alla quedado bien, ahora en cuanto actitudes bueno veras mucho de eso en las formas de actuar de estas tres chicas asi que nos vemos y un saludo._**

**netokastillo: ****_Pues no precisamente feliz solo un poco confundida jaja, pero ya sabes nunca sabemos como van a responder son impredecibles jaja un saludo._**

**oswall44****_: Wow desde Venezuela gracias por el comentario realmente una de las ideas es esa que conozcan un poquito de lo que hay por haca un saludo desde el estado de México._**

**Keri: ****_Huy consultar bueno no sé tal vez ya sabes todo puede pasar en este fic y ya que tienes un personaje aquí pues ahora si que tal vez acompañe a los héroes en uno de estos viajes en el tiempo no se a ti que te parece?_**

**Zsendrey:****_ Hola tocayo pues bien en cuanto a la solicitud por la convocatoria pues ahí te envié un PM así que aquí esta tu servidor esperando a tu personaje en cuanto a lo demás gracias es un gusto el que te rías y disfrutes de este fic que bueno es de mi autoria, pero al final de cada publicación es para cada uno de los lectores de donde quiera que sean y bueno aquí seguiremos compartiendo cosas sobre nuestro país y que VIVA MÉXICO!_**

**Anglica: ****_Bueno pues aquí esta espero te alla gustado un saludo._**

**Bien ahora una cosa mas como bien saben la convocatoria ****(ya me gusto esa palabra para referirme a lo de los personajes de lectores jaja) ****Sigue en pie esto aun esta esperando por todos y cada uno de los lectores que quieran participar así que los esperamos.**

**Bien ahora vamos a la parte jugosa del día alimentemos nuestro conocimiento DATO CURIOSO!:**

_**Chilam Balam es el nombre de varios libros que relatan hechos y circunstancias históricas de la civilización maya. Escritos en lengua maya, por personajes anónimos, durante los siglos XVI y XVII, en la península de Yucatán. A ese nombre se le agrega el nombre de la población en donde fueron escritos, por ejemplo, el Chilam Balam de Chumayel, etc.**_

_**Son fuente importante para el conocimiento de la religión, historia, folklore, medicina y astronomía maya precolombina.**_

_**Un temazcal del náhuatl temazcalli, 'casa / templo de vapor', de **_**_temaz_**_**, 'vapor', y calli, 'casa' es un baño de vapor empleado en la medicina tradicional y religión de las culturas mesoamericanas y también de Norteamérica.**_


	33. Chapter 33

_Hoy encontramos a nuestros héroes en alguna parte de Chile Argentin... Un momento Chile? que estarán haciendo ahí_

_- _Shhh

_Bueno pues veamos que es lo que hacen nuestros héroes en esta parte del mundo._

Una camioneta bastante grande llego al frente de una gran casa una bastante pintoresca y grande un puerta de color blanco, con una ventana del lado izquierdo y un pequeño balcón en el segundo piso, la puerta de la camioneta se abrió, una segunda camioneta llego y se estaciono detrás de la primera de ella salió un grupo de 8 mariachi 2 con trompeta, 3 con violines, 1 con guitarron, 1 con guitarra de golpe y 1 guitarra todo el grupo se acomodo frente a la casa abajo del balcón.

Y de la primera camioneta bajaron 3 chicos uno de piel clara cabello negro tan alto como los otros tres - Hey Ash, Drew vamos - Los tres vestían con unos botines de color blanco, un pantalón blanco entallado con adornos de color dorado, una camisa, una chaqueta blanca con adornos dorados, una corbata de reboso blanca cada una con las iniciales de cada chico, una capa de mariachi blanca con negro y un sombrero de charro de color blanco con los adornos de color dorado.

Ash se acomodo el sombrero - Bien ya estoy listo ahora que? Alan

Alan miro su reloj - Pues vamos a acomodarnos

- Bien, vamos pikachu - De la camioneta bajo Pikachu y se paro junto a Ash

- Supongo que ni siquiera se lo espera - Dijo una voz femenina que iba bajando de la camioneta, Ash se acerco a la puerta ofreciendo su mano para quien iba bajando

Alan sonrió y miro hacia la ventana - No lo se ya me a pasado que adivina lo que va a pasar

De la camioneta bajaron tres chicas, la primera fue ayudada por Ash - Si ya veremos si se lo espera o no jaja sabes te vez hermosa Misty

- Gracias - Misty vestía de blanco de mariachi así como sus amigos, pero ella junto con las chicas no traían capa y en vez de pantalón traían una larga falda

May miro emocionada el lugar y sonrió - Wow este lugar es muy bonito

Dawn y Max bajaron ella lo miro - Y tu por que no te vestiste para la ocasión?

- Por que a mi me toco cuidar a...

En eso bajo Brock con su traje de fiesta y sus maracas - !Si vamos!

Max le jalo la oreja - Ahora envidio a Tracey que se quedo

Dawn asintió - Pues si , pero ya ves

Drew coloco su brazo para que May lo sujetara así mismo lo hizo Ash con Misty mientras que Alan se adelanto para ponerse de acuerdo con el mariachi, se puso de acuerdo con ellos y después tomo su pokegear - _Hola oye ya estamos aquí afuera... ok... bueno están arriba? perfecto bien ahí va_

El grupo de mariachis estaba acomodado sobre la calle y frente a ellos estaban Ash y Misty del lado izquierdo, del lado derecho Drew y May y en medio Alan y Dawn.

Alan sonrió y miro a sus amigos - Bien vamos a empezar

En eso Brock comenzó a aguitar sus maracas - Yoooooo ahí! - Un certero golpe de croagunk lo dejo inmóvil

- Gracias croagunk, ahora si muchachos arránquense...

Los mariachis empezaron a tocar las mañanitas, Alan dio un paso al frente y comenzó a cantar - _Esta son las mañanitas que caaantaba el rey David a las muchachas bonitas se las cantamooos aqui_

Drew dio un paso al frente_ - Despierta mi bien despierta miraaa que ya amaneció, ya los pajarillos cantan la luna yaa se metioooo_

Ash se puso a la altura de los demás -_ Que linda esta la mañana en que vengo a saludarteee, venimos todos con gusto y placer a felicitarteee_ - En eso en el balcón se asomo **SirenaMisty** junto a su marido - _El dia en que tu naciste, nacieron todas las floreees y en la pila del bautismo cantaron los ruiseñoreees ya viene amaneciendo y a la luz del día nos diooo_

En eso Drew y Alan lo acompañaron - **_Leeeeeevantate de mañana mira que ya amanecioooo -_**Y los mariachi cambiaron el ruitmo por uno mas alegre

Alan miro a la pareja que estaba abrazada y sonrio - _Haaayayahi chaparriiita_ celebremos con gusto señores este día de placer tan dichoso en su santo se encuentre gustoooso y tranquilo su fiel corazoooon

Y continuaron los tres - **_Las estrellas se visten de gala y la luna se llena de encanto al saber que hoy es dia de tu santo Dios vendiga este dia de placeeer_**

Ash y Alan dieron un paso hacia atrás dejando a Drew al frente - Felicidades, felicidades, felicidades feliz cumpleaños en este día, felicidades felicidades que tengas dicha en este dia toda la vidaaaa

Ash dio un paso al frente y Drew se paso para atrás - _Venimos todos hasta aquí, para ofrecerte lo mejor, para entregarte nuestro amor y abrazarte con calor recibe nuestra admiración en un regalo musical que lleva todo el corazón en un cataaar, felicidades, felicidades feliz cumpleaños en este dia felicidades, felicidades, felicidades que tengas dicha toda la vidaaa_

Y nuevamente los tres se pusieron a la misma altura_ - __**Dios bendiga este día venturoso y bendiga la prenda que adoro hoy los ángeles cantan en cooro por los años que vas a cumpliiir, ya nomas un recuerdo ha quedado de la infancia que en ti ya paso celebremos este dia de tu santo tus amigos, parientes y yooooooo, celebremos con gusto señoreeeeeeeeees**_

Termino la canción asi que Misty y sus amigas hicieron a un lado a los chicos - Bien ahora todos - Misty se preparo para cantar - Ahora vamos con la mujer que amas, para la parejita a...

- !Arránquense! - Se adelanto Ash provocando que Misty lo mirara feo - huy lo siento

El mariachi empezó a tocar - _Si sientes que tus ojos se iluminan al mirar su cara y el corazooon tiembla de amor y te sacude los hilos del alma es la señal de su llegaaada es sin duda la mujer que amas _

En eso entraron May y Dawn para acompañarla - **_Abre tus alas dile que ya la esperabaaas dale tus sueños no dejes queeee se vaya. Dile que nadie te hará cambiar este amoooor por ella dile que el amor existe, dile que lo descubriste en ella_**

Pero en eso entraron los chicos - **_Si sientes que le hablas con los ojos, tan solo con tocarla en tu interior sientes el sol arden tus venas y tus ganas y hasta te sientes como un niño es sin duda la mujer que amas_**

Y las chicas continuaron - _**Abre tus alas dile que ya la esperabaaas dale tus sueños no dejes queeee se vaaaya. Dile que nadie te hará cambiar este amoooor por ella dile que el amor existe dile que lo descubriste en ella**_

En eso Ash se coloco junto a Misty y la miro dejando aun lado a los demás - _Cuando se ama a una mujer logras entender el verdadeeeero amor el verdadeeeero amor amala por siempre así ella te dirá que es tuya - _Misty se sonrojo y se quedo mirando a Ash fijamente- Cuando en verdad tu, amas a una mujer - _Y si te sientes como un niño, es sin duda la muuujer que amas_

Y para el final los 4 se acomodaron y siguieron cantando - **_Abre tus alas_**** dile que ya la esperabaaas dale tus sueños no dejes queee se vaya. Dile que nadie te hará cambiar este amooooor por ella dile que el amor existe dile que lo descubriste en ella, ****_Dile que el amor existe dile que lo descubriste en ellaaa, dile que el amor existe dile que lo descubriiisteee en ella_**

Y así nuestros héroes le celebraron su cumpleaños a SirenMisty a quien espero le allá gustado la sorpresa ya que no se la podremos dar para el 9 así que nos adelantamos un saludo y futuras felicidades.

**Las mañanitas que te cantaron son las que canta Pedro Fernández jajaja solo por si quieres oírlas un saludo y nos vemos en el próximo cap... a no verdad todavía no jaja.**

* * *

Capítulo 33: Regalo de despedida, buen viaje guerreros

_Hoy es el último día de nuestros héroes en el campamento así que sus maestros se han reunido para una despedida y algo más..._

Alan entro a la habitación con sus hermanos - Bien ya está todo listo, ahora vamos por el equipo

Ash sonrió - Bien vamos pikachu

Drew tomo su mochila y se la acomodo - Bien vamos

Brock seguía guardando sus cosas - Bien nos vemos en el comedor

- ¿Qué no vienen?

Tracey negó y tomo su mochila - No nosotros debemos ir con nuestros profesores, nos pidieron que fuéramos antes de irnos

Ash asintió - Bien entonces nos vemos al rato

- Si

Ash, Drew, Alan y Max salieron de la habitación dirigiéndose a la parte sur del campamento para tomar su equipo.

Una vez que llegaron a la armería Alan se dirigió a una mesa grande que estaba en el centro de la habitación - Bien ahora debemos escoger el equipo - Max se acercó con la cabeza agachada - Alan lo miro - ¿Qué te pasa Max? ¿Porque esa cara?

- Porque me imagino que no me vas a dar nada de equipo - Suspiro

Ash coloco su mano en el hombro de Max - Enserio crees que te vamos a dejar sin equipo después de tus hazañas durante la invasión

- ¿A no?

Drew sonrió - Claro que no

Alan toco un botón que estaba debajo de la mesa - Bien esto es para ti - De la mesa se abrió un compartimiento secreto donde se encontraban unos lentes similares a los de Max - Bien estos son para ti

Max los miro intrigado - Guau y ¿qué son?

Ash sonrió - Pues tú casco se activa con los lentes, pero tus armas están aquí - Le mostró una mochila verde

- Guau - Max tomo sus lentes, los guardo en un estuche y los metió en la mochila - Mmm, pero si aquí no hay nada - Les mostró la mochila que estaba vacía

- Pues primero póntela

- Ok - Max tomo los lentes y se los coloco, para después ponerse la mochila - Bien ¿y ahora?

Alan lo miro - Bien en la correa del lado derecho hay un botón con ese activas el mecanismo de la mochila para sacar el arco y las flechas, en la bolsa del costado tienes diferentes navajas y claro unos dardos los cuales te recomiendo uses hasta que puedas mantener tu poder por más de 5 minutos

- ¡Qué bien! - Max estaba por activar sus lentes, pero Drew lo detuvo - ¿Qué pasa?

- No son juguetes así que solo actívalos cuando sea necesario

- Esta bien

Alan sonrió - Bien tu turno Drew - Le entrego una pulsera y una mochila - Es muy práctica esa pulsera ya que no usas guantes ni gorra, la pulsera se activa junto con la mochila

Drew sonrió - Excelente

Ash tomo su equipo - Bien este es el mío ¿verdad? – Señalo los guantes, la mochila y la gorra que estaban en un estante

Alan asintió - Si solo recuerda tener cuidado, tu equipo es más difícil de hacer así que trata de que te dure por lo menos un mes mientras esta el siguiente, bien es hora de irnos

- Si - Asintieron todos, en el camino al centro Ash y Alan se cambiaron los guantes, Ash se colocó la gorra, mientras que Alan la guardaba en su mochila y cuando llegaron con sus amigos al comedor vieron que todos traían cosas extras

Drew se acercó a ver las plantas que había plantado May de las cuales ya les había contado ella - Y cuanto llevas ahí

- Pues suficiente para sazonar unos 100 pokeblogs - Le mostró una bolsa llena de pétalos

Max miro a Dawn que llevaba unas figuras de vidrio en un contenedor especial - Guau que hermosas figuras Dawn

- ¿Te gustan? Es una técnica que aún estoy perfeccionando

- Increíble

Ash miro a Misty que llevaba consigo unos papeles grandes enrollados - ¿Y qué es eso? Misty

- Nada solo unos escritos sobre las estrellas

- Oh suena interesante

- Lo es

En eso llego Brock cargando un especiero, junto con Tracey que traía varios libros, Alan los miro - Al parecer llevan muchas cosas interesante ahí

- Si mi profesor me dio varias plantas curativas para emergencias - Comento Brock

Tracey sonrió - Si y a mi varios libros sobre los diferentes escritos de pokemons antiguos y actuales que quieren que estudie y se los lleve al profesor Oak para el pokedex

- Si, suena lógico, bien ¿listos para un regalo de despedida de parte del campamento? – Pregunto Alan emocionado, todos miraron a Alan intrigado - Bien síganme - Alan los llevo hasta el criadero - Vamos es por aquí - Entraron a otra zona donde entraron a un basamento el cual al encender las luces apareció un gran corredor lleno de huevos de pokemon.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver el lugar lleno de huevos pokemon de diferentes tipos.

- Bien elijan uno - Les dijo Alan

Dawn lo miro - ¿Enserio?

- Claro anden vamos yo también lo haré

- Bueno ya que insistes - Dawn empezó a caminar viendo todos los huevos - Guau ¿cuál elegiré?

Alan sonrió y de repente junto a, el empezó a brillar un huevo de color azul turquesa, el huevo se prendía y se apagaba - Pareciera que ya va abrir

Todos se acercaron, Ash miro el huevo emocionado - Oye si ya va abrir ¿nos lo podemos quedar?

- No lo creo Ash si ya va abrir, es porque alguien lo estuvo cuidando y lo dejo un rato aquí

Misty miro intrigada al huevo - ¿Y de quién será?

May también miro el huevo - Increíble ¿qué pokemon será?

Max miro el huevo - Pues no sé, pero tiene un bonito color

Drew también se acercó curioso - ¿Será de un tipo agua?

Brock se quedó pensando – Pues… podría ser

Tracey tomo su libreta - Tal vez sea uno normal

- Disculpen me darían permiso por favor - Dijo una voz que estaba detrás de todos ellos

Todos se hicieron aún lado para ver a quien les hablaba, pero al ver de quien se trataba Misty, Dawn y May quedaron boquiabiertas.

Dawn la miro de pies a cabeza - Tu eres...

- Hola yo soy Karina, mucho gusto

Misty y May se miraron, la chica que se acababa de presentar era la esposa de Alan en el futuro, la impresión fue tal que se quedaron mudas.

Alan seguía sin moverse, Karina se acercó - Disculpa me daría permiso por favor

Alan al escucharla volteó - Mmm ¡oh! Karina debí imaginarlo

- Alan hola - Saludo Karina - Y ¿qué haces aquí?

- Pues pasando por algunos pokemon antes de salir de viaje

- Oh ya veo, oye no olvides llevarte el encargo de ya sabes quién…

Alan sonrió - Oh claro ¿y tú ya te vas?

- No aún no, me hace falta unas cosas y esperaba que mi pokemon saliera antes de irme, pero ya ves aún no quiere salir, bueno nos vemos pronto bye - Tomo su huevo pokemon, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Alan

- Nos vemos - Alan sonrió y la vio irse

Drew se paró junto a el - Sigo creyendo que debiste continuar con ella

- Oye salimos un par de veces eso fue todo ok, así que ahora vamos los huevos nos esperan

Ash asintió - Si vamos - Los chicos empezaron a caminar

Mientras que las chicas platicaban un poco - Vieron esa es la futura esposa de Alan - Comento Dawn

Misty asintió - Si esto es increíble

- Si, pero quisiera saber ¿cómo fue que terminaron casados? - Pregunto May

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque según lo que me ha contado Drew, Alan es un mujeriego

Dawn se sorprendió - ¿Enserió?

- Si eso fue lo que me contó

- ¡Wow! Ese es el que yo quiero - Max interrumpió la plática de las chicas al ver un huevo de color verde claro, con un par de óvalos a los lados de un tono más oscuro y una línea ancha que abarcaba tres cuartas partes del huevo de un tono oscuro rojizo - Me encanta este es el que yo quiero

Dawn recordó que debía elegir uno - Esperen yo también quiero mmm, cual será mejor - Camino un poco más - Si ese es el que quiero - Estiro sus brazo hasta el tercer estante donde estaba un huevo de color blanco con un ovalo en el centro, dos pequeños en la parte superior que estaban algo inclinados y dos líneas que iban de la mitad del huevo hacia abajo formando dos figuras separadas, todas de rojo - Si este es para mí - Lo abrazo

Drew se quedó mirando a la parte de abajo de los estantes - Que huevo tan raro, si ya lo decidí yo quiero este - Tomo un huevo de color negro, pero que en el centro tenía una silueta blanca que abarcaba el centro del huevo con una mancha gris en el centro del lado contrario de la figura - Bien tú vendrás conmigo

May miraba los estantes sin poder decidir hasta que uno le llamó la atención - Pero que hermoso huevo yo quiero este - Tomo un huevo verde agua con unos rasgos de color negro - Ya quiero ver que eres

Alan caminó hasta el fondo del pasillo - Bien aquí estoy, hace mucho que esperó esto vamos amigo - Tomo un huevo de color turquesa que tenía una línea de círculos de color azul marino - Listo vámonos - Lo coloco en el contenedor y lo cerro - Oh casi lo olvido el encargo - Tomo otro huevo este era de color blanco con una silueta de color gris - Bien ya esta

Misty se paró junto a Alan - Y ese segundo huevo ¿por qué lo llevas?

- Es que es de un viejo amigo

- Oh mmm - De repente detrás de ella algo le llamó su atención, un huevo del estante de arriba se cayó, pero Misty logro reaccionar y lo atrapo

Alan sonrió - Buena atrapada creo que quiere ir contigo - Comento mientras cargaba los contenedores de los huevos

Misty miro el huevo sorprendida - ¿Tú crees? - El huevo era de color verde agua oscuro y con unas marcas como de agua cayendo - Si lo llevare

Mientras que Ash se quedó viendo un huevo de un tono anaranjado oscuro con machas negras con rojo - Tu vendrás conmigo y te cuidare - Tomo el huevo - Tu qué opinas pikachu - Pikachu asintió con una sonrisa

Alan miró a Tracey y a Brock - Que ¿ustedes no van a escoger un huevo?

Tracey negó con la cabeza - No gracias

- Si yo por ahora no puedo - Comento Brock

- Oh entiendo pues vámonos

Todos salieron del lugar y se dirigieron por primera vez a la salida con algo de dificultad por todas las cosas que llevaban.

- Oigan creo que el viaje a pie y en transporte público va a ser más difícil con todo esto - Comento Max

Dawn asintió - Si ahora sé por qué mi mama no me dejo llevar mi maleta la primera vez que salí de casa, si tan sólo tuviera mi bicicleta

Ash le paso un escalofrío por la espalda al sentir la mirada inquisidora de sus tres amigas - Jaja ¿aún están molestas por eso? - Sonrió nervioso al igual que pikachu, pero antes de cualquier respuesta se adelantó unos pasos y alcanzo a Alan - Por favor dime que ya están aquí

- Claro sino como íbamos a salir,

- ¡Miren ahí está la salida! - Grito Brock señalando la salida del campamento

Tracey sonrió posando la mirada fijamente en la salida - Y no sólo eso sino también nuestros maestros

En la salida se podía ver la fila de los diferentes maestros, que en total eran ocho cada uno con una evolución de eevee.

- Bien viajeros es hora de que continúen su camino así que reciban este pequeño regalo de nuestra parte - Todos los maestros extendieron su mano cada uno tenía una pokebola diferente

La profesora de arte se acercó a Dawn junto con su vaporeon - Aquí tienes Dawn, esta pokebola es especial ya lo veras - Le entrego una pokebola que parecía estar hecha de cristal

Dawn la tomo – Sorprendente ¡y realmente es cristal! ¿Se rompe?

- No Dawn, este es un cristal que soporta mucho

- Gracias - La hizo pequeña y la guardo

Luego se acercó el profesor de medicina junto con su Flyron - Aquí tienes Brock es para ti - Le entrego una pokebola que la parte de arriba estaba cubierta por unas hojas - Con esta si el pokemon está en un verdadero estado crítico lo podrás salvar úsala con sabiduría

Brock la tomo y la guardo - Muchas gracias

Ahora la profesora de botánica se acercó junto con su leafeon a May - Aquí tienes esta pokebola le dará una buena alimentación al pokemon que atrapes úsala bien - Le entrego una pokebola con unos cuadros que tenía en la tapa

- Gracias lo haré - Tomo la pokebola y la guardo

- Tracey esta es para ti con ella podrás guardar más datos del pokemon además del poder - El investigador y su umbreon lo miraron al darle una pokebola de color blanco lleno de crucigramas tecnológicos

Cristina la profesora del observatorio se acercó a Misty junto con su espeon - Bien Misty esta es para ti con ella podrás atrapar a pokemon celestiales y conocer su origen úsala con sabiduría - Le entrego una pokebola negra con puntos blancos asemejando a las estrellas

El líder espiritual se acercó con Max junto con su flareon - Bien has logrado mucho Max y ahora te entrego esta pokebola con ella podrás conocer el espíritu del pokemon que atrapes – le entrego una pokebola blanca con azul claro

Max la tomo - Muchas gracias - Guardo la pokebola

Un profesor que traía un glaceon se acercó con Drew y Alan - Bien Drew, Alan a ustedes les doy esta pokebola con ella podrás lanzarla tan lejos como puedan asegurado la atrapada - Les entrego una pokebola plateada

- Gracias - Dijeron ambos

Y por último con Ash se acercó un hombre que llevaba un jolteon - Ash contigo llevas el último rastro de un gran poder, así que ten mucho cuidado

Ash y pikachu asintieron - Si

- Bien a ti te doy esta pokebola que tranquiliza a los pokemon que están fuera de control, pero para qué sirva debes tú tener el control de ti

- Si, entiendo gracias

- Bien es hora de que se vayan, adelante - El profesor de Ash les abrió las puertas

Todos salieron y vieron cómo se cerraban las puertas.

May miro hacia enfrente - Muy bien y ahora ¡cómo salimos de aquí! - Grito al ver la espesa maleza que estaba frente a ellos

Drew la tomo de los hombros - Tranquila ahorita vamos a salir

Alan sonrió - Si, vamos síganme

Todos empezaron a caminar y tras casi 10 minutos de caminar se detuvieron frente una gran cantidad de árboles que tenían cierta separación.

- Bien llegamos - Dijo Alan

Dawn miro a su alrededor - Pero aquí no hay nada

Alan sonrió - Jaja como no - Se quitó la mochila y miro a Ash y a Drew - Bien su turno - De la mochila saco dos juegos de llaves y se los entrego

Ash atrapo el suyo y miro las llaves que tenían un control - Genial ¿lo conseguiste?

- Si ya es todo tuyo

Ash oprimió uno de los botones del control y en eso se escuchó un sonido - Ja ahí esta corrió hacia dentro de la maleza por el camino que dejaban los árboles y ahí estaba entre dos árboles un hermoso Audi A8 L W12 de color zafiro - Si por fin jaja ¡eres todo mío! - Desactivo la alarma y subió junto con Pikachu - Esta genial - Acomodo el asiento y el retrovisor

Misty se acercó - Wow que bonito carro ¿de quién es?

Alan sonrió - Pues de Ash ni modo que de quien

- ¡Qué! - Misty miro el hermoso auto - Ash ¿es tuyo?

Ash acaricio el auto y abrió la cajuela - Sip todo mío, porque ya lo acabaste de pagar ¿verdad? - Miro a Alan

- Claro que sí hermanito

- Drew ¡esta precioso! - Dijo May del otro lado donde se encontraba otro auto

- Si al fin lo tengo - Drew estaba junto a un BMW serie 6 convertible de color verde esmeralda

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver los autos que sus amigos tenían - Si, si muy bonitos, vengan por favor - Pidió Alan, todos se acercaron con el - Bien vamos a repartirnos, así que ¿qué les parece si Drew y May se lleven a Brock y a Tracey?

Drew asintió - Si

- Ash tú y Misty llévense a Max y a Dawn

- De acuerdo

- Bien ahora Ash, Drew tengan manténganse en contacto y no se separen - De su mochila saco dos radios y se los entregó a Ash y a Drew - Listo bien ahora suban sus cosas a los carros - Tomo los dos contenedores de los huevos

Dawn miro a Alan - ¿Y tú con quien te vas a ir?

Alan sonrió - Yo con nadie, yo traigo mi propio medio de transporte - Alan tomo otras llaves de su mochila y se dirigió a otro de los cajones naturales de estacionamiento y de ahí saco una Yamaha R7 de color plata con rojo, que además traía un casco que en la visera tenía unos ojos de águila y el resto un dibujo eran las plumas del águila - Bien es hora de irnos ¡aaadelante!

_Y así nuestros héroes retoman su camino, pero ahora con un nuevo medio de transporte con el cual se moverán por la región de México esta historia continuara..._

* * *

**Bien pues como abran notado ahora si que fue consecutivo jaja con esto de que voy a estar un rato sin publicar pues ahora si que seguire publicando jaja bien, por cierto cosas como las del principio pues bueno nosotros cantamos y hacemos cosas especiales en los cumpleaños asi que si les gustaría algo asi pues contratenos las operadoras estarán atendiendo solo marquen al 55dejanosunreviewcontucumpleaños y espera tu sorpresa jaja un saludo.**

**Ahora los review:**

**netokastillo: !Advertencia, advertencia! el siguiente capitulo será el primero en el que habrá una aparición especial y adivina... !si! eres tu jaja así que no te lo pierdas ah y por si no te diste cuenta o no te acuerdas aquí hubo una sorpresa que fue para ti la descubriste?**

**SirenaMisty: Bueno gracias y espera un poco mas acerca de esta conexión entre el hombre y la mujer la bella y la bestia jaja va haber mucho de esto y espero quede bien jajajaja.**

**oswall44: Exacto captaste muy bien la idea jaja cuidado con lastimar a Misty.**

**Katia: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (grito) no ya enserio jaja pues espero que todo salga bien en tu casa y gracias espero sigas leyendo este fic que aun le falta mucho.**

**Bueno hoy no les traigo exactamente un dato curioso o cultural sino un sabias que:**

**Sabias que: Todos y cada uno de los huevos son de pokemon completamente mexicanos, que se hicieron un total d bocetos por huevo para que quedar bien diseñados y que cada uno de ellos se llevaron cerca de 3 meses para acabar de ser elegidos **

**Bueno y por ultimo les tengo un pregunta jaja díganme que creen que sea el personaje de netokastillo? que podrá ser? asi que me despido y nos veremos muy, pero muy pronto jaja.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Muy llego el gran día el día en el que pondremos a prueba una de las mas grandes locuras que a este escritor se le haiga ocurrido damas y caballero la presentación de este capitulo allegado hoy presentamos LAS RUINAD¿S DEL CONOCIMIENTO PRIMERA PARTE CON LA PARTICIPACION ESPECIAL DE netokastillo como CHICHITL amigo espero te guste y que allá quedado bien sin mas que decir aquí esta...**

* * *

Capítulo 34: Las ruinas del conocimiento

_Hoy nuestros héroes que hace mucho salieron de su casa a la aventura, todos de diferente ciudad, pueblo o región hacia el mundo todos a pie, hoy los encontramos de camino a su siguiente destino, pero en la carretera_.

Alan iba al frente de la caravana formada por los recién salidos del campamento a 120 justo en el límite de velocidad permitido, su casco de última tecnología servía para muchas cosas entre ellas tenía el GPS y el radio integrado _- Adelante chicos háblenme ¿qué tal todo allá atrás? - _Hablo por el comunicador automático de su casco

Ash manejaba manteniendo la velocidad constante, era el segundo en la caravana, tomo el radio - _Por el momento vamos bien hermano así que sigamos ¿qué tal tu Drew?_

En el último puesto se encontraba Drew que platicaba muy a gusto, pero al escuchar el radio lo tomo - _Pues estoy bien, no se los demás -_ Contesto Drew

En eso Max tomo el radio de Ash - _Oigan no se ustedes, pero como que ya llevamos un buen rato en carretera ¿cuándo vamos a llegar?_

Alan mantenía su velocidad y en su casco aparecía un mapa del lugar - _Alguien que por favor le quite el radio al guerrero miope y deja de quejarte que recién nos detuvimos sólo ha pasado una hora_

- _Bien hermanó dime ¿cuánto falta?_ - Pregunto Ash que le quitó el radio a Max

En el casco de Alan se mostraba el mapa señalando su posición actual y la de su destino - _Ya no falta mucho y mejor aprovechen porque en cuanto lleguemos al pueblo debemos dirigirnos a la selva así que prepárense _

Drew volvió a tomar el radio - _Si, oye no sé si este bien, pero creo que algo brilla en la parte de atrás de tu motocicleta _

Alan mantenía la mirada en el camino - _Oh debe ser el huevo, debemos llegar al pueblo así que será mejor que avancemos _

No paso mucho tiempo cuando llegaron a un pequeño pueblo que se encontraba no muy retirado de la carretera una vez ahí buscaron el centro pokemon, donde al llegar entraron al estacionamiento subterráneo

Alan apagó la motocicleta y se quitó el casco - Bien ya estamos aquí

Ash apago el auto y bajo - Que bien, ya llegamos al centro pokemon - Se estiró y luego bajo pikachu que tras estirarse subió al hombro de Ash

- Ahí sí que ha sido un largo camino desde que salimos de Quintana Roo - Comento Misty al bajar del auto con el contenedor de su huevo en sus brazos - Guau no sabía que los centros pokemon tenían estacionamiento

Dawn bajo traía consigo su contenedor - Sip, tal vez porque nunca lo necesitamos y que bueno que es subterráneo así el auto no se calienta tanto, porque ayer en el hotel como se quedaron afuera se encerró el calor - Piplup bajo del auto y afirmo con la cabeza

- Y dicen que yo soy el que se queja - Dijo Max al bajar cargando su contenedor - Y bien cuando vamos al gimnasio

Alan miro a Max - ¿Cuál gimnasio?

- Pues el gimnasio ¿que no a eso vinimos?

- Claro que no

Brock bajo del auto de Drew - Oye Alan ¿en dónde estamos?

- A pues esto es Campeche en pueblo Xpanzil está es la primera escala, debemos hacer algunas cosas, oh casi lo olvido

Tracey bajo del auto - Y bien ¿a dónde vamos primero?

Drew bajo del auto y se apresuró a abrirle la puerta a May - Bien ya llegamos - Le dio la mano para que bajara

- Sabes cada vez me gusta más esto del noviazgo - May tomo la mano de Drew salió lo abrazo y le dio un beso

- A mí también

Max desvío la mirada y se acercó con Alan - Oye ¿y qué haces?

Alan oprimió un botón en el tablero de su motocicleta y esta de debajo del asiento abrió un compartimento - Es que voy a llevar los huevos para que se queden en el centro mientras estamos fuera - Tomo ambos huevos

Ash se acercó a la cajuela y la abrió - Oye Alan ¿qué son estas maletas? - Señalo el interior de la cajuela

- Son ropa y algunas cosas para cuando ya sabes... Salimos

Ash entendió la indirecta - Ok, oye Misty este es tuyo - Le entrego un maletín no muy grande - Este es para Dawn, este de Max y el mío

Misty lo tomo - Oh gracias

Alan se acercó con ellos y tomo un maletín - Espero que les quede bien y si no la culpa es de Drew

Dawn miro a Alan - ¿Por qué de Drew?

Ash sonrió - Porque él le dio sus medidas

Dawn se sorprendió - Un momento como esta eso ¿acaso estuviste fisgoneando entre nuestra ropa? - Dijo alterada y sonrojada

May lo miro molesta - ¡Qué!

Drew se asustó - No eso no fue así

Ash intervino - Tranquilas chicas, Drew uso sus habilidades para saber las medidas de Dawn, de Max, de Tracey y de Brock - Tomo el contenedor de su huevo que traía Misty, cerro su auto y activo la alarma así mismo lo hico Alan y Drew

Las chicas se calmaron - Menos mal - Dijo Dawn ya tranquila

Drew respiro hondo aliviado - Gracias

Ash sonrió y miro a Alan con complicidad - A excepción de May de ella sí estuvo revisando su ropa - Dijo apresurado y salió corriendo junto con Alan

May miro a Drew enfadad - ¡Qué!

Drew se asustó - ¡No! No es cierto - En eso Max le cayó encima mientras que los demás solo seguían avanzando - ¡Ash! ¡Aaaaalan! ¡Me las van a pagar!

Después de que las cosas se calmaran Max, Drew y May alcanzaron a sus amigos que los esperaban en la puerta del centro pokemon.

Ash y pikachu sonrieron - ¿Y por qué tardaron tanto? - Pregunto de forma burlona

- No quiero hablar de eso - Dijo Drew que estaba algo maltratado

Brock sonrió y junto sus manos - Bien vamos chicos, que ya quiero entrar mmm ¿qué hacen? - Pregunto a Max y a Misty que jugaban a piedra, papel o tijeras

Misty sonrió al haber ganado - Jaja gane

- Bueno entonces te toca - Comento Max y miro a Brock - Nada es que estábamos decidiendo quien te va a calmar

Brock sonrió nervioso - Ahí y gano Misty, esto me va a doler, pero no importa todo sea en nombre del amor

Tracey sonrió y les hizo una seña con la mano para que entrarán - Bueno ya que todo está dicho que les parece si entramos

Todos asintieron y entraron, en la recepción se encontraba la hermosa enfermera Joy, al frente llego Dawn y Max.

- Hola enfermera - Saludo Max - Disculpe enfermera podría revisar a mis pokemon

- También los míos - Pidió Dawn

La enfermera sonrió - Claro con mucho gusto...

En eso Brock paso entre ambos chicos - Y de paso podría revisar mi corazón que ha estado muy enfermito desde que te vio

Misty se preparó para entrar en acción mientras los demás veían la escena, pero Joy ignoro a Brock y se acercó con los demás - ¡Alan!

Alan miro sorprendido la escena que había hecho Brock y al ver a Joy sonrió - Hola bonita - Tomo la mano de Joy y la beso, ella sonrió - ¿Cómo has estado?

Joy abrazaba una tablilla - Muy bien con algo de trabajo, pero no muy pesado y dime ¿bienes a visitarme?

- Me encantaría decirte que estoy aquí solo para visitarte, pero por desgracia estoy por acá por trabajo tu sabes

- Oh claro - Dijo algo decepcionada

- Pero en cuanto acabe que te parece si salimos y la pasamos igual de bien que la otra vez

Y mientras ellos hablaban Brock se había quedado frío ante la situación, mientras que los demás a excepción de Ash y Drew veían algo sorprendidos a Alan.

Misty se acercó con Ash y coloco su mano para ocultar su boca - Oye que Alan y la enfermera Joy ¿son novios?

Ash la miro - Claro que no, sólo buenos amigos

- Oh

Joy seguía platicando con Alan - Y dime ¿por qué estás aquí?

- Venimos a escarbar ya sabes debemos ir hacer hallazgos

- Oh ¿acaso han encontrado algo interesante?

- En eso estamos, así que si nos pudieras ayudar revisando a nuestros pokemon lo más pronto posible sería de mucha ayuda y si no es mucho pedir que cuides a nuestros huevos pokemon

Joy sonrió - Claro, lo haré con gusto, pero recuerda que me debes una cena

- Como olvidarlo, ah - Se acercó y le hablo al oído, ella se sonrojó un poco y luego prosiguió a llevarse a los pokemon de todos incluyendo los contenedores de huevos

- Bien vamos a cambiarnos, debemos irnos cuanto antes andando, vamos Brock - Ash se llevó a rastras a Brock que aún estaba en shock

Todos se fueron a cambiar y regresaron vistiendo la ropa que había en los maletines, las chicas llevaban shorts de color arena, una camisa sin mangas, todas usaban guantes y unas botas de color café, mientras que de los chicos, Max y Tracey ahora llevaban pantalones, Drew, Alan, Max y Ash traían su equipo puesto, así que no se cambiaron de ropa solo que ahora traían comunicadores en la oreja así como los demás y ninguno llevaba chaqueta solo la playera. Así mismo Brock y Tracey ahora llevaban sus cosas para investigar y del maletín solo tomaron el comunicador.

- Bien estamos listos ahora solo debemos pasar por los pokemon - Comento Alan

May miro su vestimenta - Saben me siento toda una arqueóloga

- Y te ves como todo un monumento a la belleza - Dijo Drew haciendo sonrojar a su novia

- Bueno antes de que los melosos nos empalaguen vallamos por los pokemon - Pidió Max

- Si vamos

Todos pasaron por sus pokemon, pero además de eso Alan le pidió a la enfermera Joy el huevo blanco con gris que llevaba el.

- Bien ahora si a caminar debemos llegar antes de que el huevo habrá así que no se separen

Dawn miro el huevo - Y por que llevas el huevo

- Porque el dueño nos está esperando, así que vamos a aprovechar para dárselo andando equipó.

Todos empezaron a caminar hasta salir del pueblo e internarse en la selva, la gran cantidad de vegetación mantenía a todos a la expectativa esperando a ver algún pokemon.

Brock iba hasta atrás, pero en una oportunidad alcanzo a Alan - Hola

- ¿Hola? ¿Qué pasa?

- Bueno es que quería hacerte una pregunta

Alan mantenía la vista fija en la selva y miraba al sol para saber dónde se encontraban - Dispara

- Bueno es que a mí siempre me han gustado las enfermeras Joy y bueno tú has salido con una y quisiera que me dieras un consejo

- Si, en realidad no tengo mucho que decirte, además tú eres el experto de Joys, soy yo quien te debería pedir consejo

- ¿A sí? ¿Por qué?

- Porque he salido con tres y de vista nunca las he podido diferenciar.

Brock quedo aún más sorprendido - ¡Con tres!

- Si, pero amigo no sabes te envidio

- Mmm ¿Por qué?

- Oye la forma con la que le dijiste las cosas a Joy fue increíble ya quisiera yo tener esa seguridad

- Bueno si, pero eso casi no me funciona

- Entiendo, pero sólo es porque tu técnica es muy directa dime ¿entiendes a las mujeres?

- Pues creó

- Ahí está tu error, no es que las entiendas o que cumplas todos sus caprichos y en tu técnica llegas dices todo lo que ellas quieren que les digan, pero lo avientas tan de golpe que no dejas que lo disfruten

- Oh claro

- Toma a Ash por ejemplo, su relación con Misty es lenta, pero se saben comunicar, así que no te aceleres toma las cosas con calma

- Con calma, entiendo

- Bien y si te parece cuando esto termine tu y yo saldremos con Joy y su hermana

- ¡Enserio!

- Claro amigo, pero mientras tanto necesito un favor

- El que quieras - Contesto emocionado

- Bien sólo necesito que cuides el huevo y te prepares para cuando salga

- Claro - Brock tomo el contenedor

Alan se detuvo y miro al grupo - Bien estamos a unos 9 kilómetros así que vamos a comer algo ¿les parece? - Todos asintieron - Bien Ash, Drew ¿me ayudan? - Ambos se acercaron con el - En sus mochilas ahí provisiones, Max mantente alerta

Max lo miro extrañado – Sí, claro

Tracey se acercó con Brock y miro el huevo - Guau esta increíble - Inspecciono al huevo que brillaba de manera intermitente

Mientras Ash y sus hermanos caminaron un poco más - El lugar es bastante extenso ¿verdad pikachu?

Drew miraba a su alrededor - ¿Y ya estamos cerca del primero?

Alan asintió activo su guante que mostró un mapa holográfico de la zona - Si estamos cerca, según sus últimos datos no se ha movido, pero me mantengo al pendiente

- ¿Y si ya se movió?

- Es un buscador seguro nos encontrara y si no tenemos el plan de respaldo - Alan miro hacia arriba haciendo que sus hermanos también lo hicieran viendo los gigantescos árboles

Ash miro a su alrededor inspeccionándolo - Si supongo que si subo podré ver donde está, pero eso será bastante complicado

Drew asintió - Oye y él sabe que traes a su pokemon

- No lo creo, pero espero que no se moleste

Ash se cruzó de brazos - Si claro cómo se llevan tan bien

- Sigo creyendo que exagera

Drew lo miro levantando los brazos y lo señalo con su dedo índice - Exagerar en cuanto lo conociste tú lo atacaste

- Oye eso no fue mi culpa, le pedí que se identificara y no lo hizo para mí eso es sospechoso

Ash negó con la cabeza - Si le pediste que se identificar mientras le ponías la navaja en el cuello

- Bueno que delicados además...

- ¡Oigan chicos! ¡El huevo está a punto de abrir! - Les grito Max

Los tres se miraron – Oh o

Alan se acercó - Rápido cual es el frente

Brock miro el huevo - Eeeees este - Acomodo el huevo mirando al frente

- Bien necesito una chica linda

- Todos

- No Brock, una linda voluntaria - May, Dawn y Misty levantaron la mano - Ok, ponte aquí, frente al huevo

- Claro - Dawn se puso en frente del huevo y se le quedo viendo - Bien ¿y ahora?... ¿Eh? ¿Dónde están?

A unos metros se encontraban todos escondidos detrás de un árbol - ¡Tranquila sólo espera! - Le grito Alan

Misty lo miro - ¿Por qué nos escondemos dejándola sola?

- Por que como deben saber los pokemon al nacer lo primero que ven es en quien más confían y este pokemon no es la excepción solo que es un poco más especial

- ¡Haaaaaaaaa! - Grito Dawn

Todos salieron apresurados para ver qué pasaba y ahí estaba Dawn completamente despeinada por un hermoso pokemon que le brincaba encima.

Tracey saco su libreta - Increíble

Max tomo su pokedex - Pero que pokemon es ese

Ash lo miro detenidamente - Mmm creo haberlo visto antes

El pokedex mostró a un hermoso pokemon blanco con gris, pero el que estaba frente a nuestros amigos estaba un poco más pequeño que un evee debido a ser un recién nacido - **_Lupis el pokemon lobo, este raro pokemon tipo siniestro es difícil de encontrar debido a que sus padres los resguardan con recelo de los humanos y los mightyena, se dice que estos pokemon son quienes resguardan el bosque de todo peligro_**

Ash y Drew se quedaron sorprendidos - ¡No puede ser!

Todos a excepción de Alan los miraron - ¿Qué pasa? - Les pregunto Tracey

Ash miro a Alan - ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Trajiste a lupis!

- Bueno si, pero...

Drew lo miro serio - Eres un inconsciente ahora él se va a querer desquitar

Alan sonrió nervioso - Tranquilos lo tenemos todo bajo control

Ash y Drew miraron a Alan de forma curiosa - ¿Tenemos?

Alan se acercó con Dawn y se arrodilló, mientras Lupis seguía jugando con su cabello - Si yo y... - Miro a Dawn - Oye... Como te llamabas bonita

- Ahí, se llama Dawn - Contesto Ash

- Gracias, Dawn y yo lo tenemos bajo control

Dawn miro a Alan - ¡Qué! ¡¿Y yo que tengo que ver?!

- Pues tú eres la chica bonita que se ofreció, así que ahora podremos llevar a lupis sin que nos agreda

Drew se quedó pensando - ¿Crees que funcione?

- Claro y si no yo lo confrontare - Sonrió muy seguro

- Ya lo veremos

- Bien vámonos

Dawn miro a lupis y este le sonrió - Vamos amiguito, yo te llevo - Se levantó y lupis salto a los brazos de Dawn - Huy voy a necesitar una buena peinada

Misty se acercó con Ash intrigada ante toda la situación - Oye Ash ¿qué pasa? No entiendo nada

Ash la miro y luego a pikachu - Es que a quien vamos a ver es un viejo conocido, pero bueno... ya lo veras en cuanto lleguemos

May se acercó con Ash y Misty jalando a Drew - A ver explíquense, por que la última vez que no nos contaron terminaron secuestrándonos y noqueándonos

Tracey se agregó a la plática junto con Brock - A ver chicos, por favor creí que ya no nos ocultarían nada - Comento Brock

Tracey asintió - Si, somos familia no debe haber secretos

Ash, Drew y Alan se miraron.

Alan tomo la palabra - Sé que tienen razón, pero tranquilos no es que sea secreto solo que debemos llegar y pronto

Ash asintió - Si y es una larga historia

- Vamos sigamos y una vez que lleguemos les explicáremos - Agrego Drew tomando la mano de su novia

Todos aceptaron la propuesta, así que siguieron avanzando al frente iba Alan atrás de, el Ash y Misty que mientras platicaban Ash se mantenía alerta para cuidar de Misty y del grupo, atrás de ellos venía Drew y May que estaban totalmente concentrados el uno en el otro, luego venían Dawn y Brock cuidando del recién nacido que estaba siendo alimentado con una receta de Brock y al final venían Max y Tracey que mantenían las miradas girando uno cuidado y el otro inspeccionando.

Poco a poco se internaban más en la selva cuando de repente lupis se empezó a poner inquieto, Dawn lo abrazo - ¿Que pasa amigo? ¿Qué tienes? - Lupis bajo de los brazos de Dawn y empezó a olfatear el lugar y el aire

Ash volteo - ¿Qué pasa? - Dawn levanto los hombro - Vamos amigo ¿qué tienes? Pikachu ayúdame por favor - Pikachu trato de hablar con Lupis, pero él ni siquiera le prestó atención y empezó a correr - Rayos ¡vamos chicos!

- Si - Todo el grupo empezó a correr tras lupis, conforme corrían siguiendo al pequeño pokemon la maleza se hacía más alta casi formando una montaña

Alan se dio cuenta, miro a Ash y a Drew - Oigan chicos ya se dieron cuenta

- Si, esto se está elevando - Contesto Drew

- Rápido debemos alcanzarlo, antes de que vaya más lejos - Dijo Ash - Un momento que esto no estaba lleno de...

- **¡Haaaa!** - Brock fue atrapado quedando colgado en un árbol

- Trampas ¡Misty espera!

Misty dio vuelta y se detuvo - ¡¿Qué?! ¡Haaaa! - En eso una soga se soltó y liberando un tronco que iba directo hacia Misty

- ¡Pikachu cola de hierro! - Pikachu dio un salto y dio un certero golpe en el centro del tronco

Alan corrió y dio un gran salto cortando la soga de la cual colgaba le tronco evitando que causara más daño - ¡Max baja a Brock!

- Si - Max activo su mochila, tomo el arco y una flecha

Brock lo miro nervioso - ¿Oye esto es seguro?

Max apunto a la soga al tiempo que su mirada cambió - ¡Claro que sí! - Disparo la flecha que cortó la soga haciendo que Brock cayera

Drew corrió hasta llegar junto a May y Dawn - ¿Estas bien?

- Si

- Bien salgamos de aquí con cuidado - En eso Lupis paso frente a ellos y jalo a Dawn haciendo que ella activará otra trampa - Ahí no - De forma veloz Drew tomo a May y dio un gran salto justo cuando el suelo se había abierto a una caída que llevaba a un inevitable fin - Estuvo cerca

Ash corrió jalando a Misty - Rápido chicos salgamos de aquí, vamos pikachu - Pikachu asintió y lo siguió

- Oigan chicos espérenos - Pidió Tracey que estaba ayudado a Brock a caminar junto con Max

Alan miro a su alrededor buscando una salida de la zona con trampas luego miro a Ash y a Drew - ¡Chicos pasando aquel árbol todo es seguro déjenlas ahí y ayúdenme! – Al mismo tiempo que esquivaba unos dardos que eran disparados des un árbol

- Si - Ash y Drew le hicieron caso corrieron a unos metros para luego sacar a Max, Brock y Tracey del lugar

Regresaron a la zona segura - Si ahora, un momento... ¿Dónde está Dawn? - Pregunto Ash

- **¡Aaaqui!** - Grito desde dentro de la zona de trampas aún perseguía a lupis - ¡Ayudaaaaa!

- Drew, Max cuiden de todos - Ellos asintieron - Ash tu y yo vamos por Dawn y lupis

- Si, mantente alerta pikachu

Dawn corría tras lupis y de un salto lo logro atrapar, pero en ese momento otra trampa se activó, una red que colgaba de un árbol estaba llena de rocas y al activarse la trampa cayeron sobre Dawn, ella solo abrazo aún más fuerte a lupis.

- Rápido Ash saca a Dawn de ahí yo me encargo de las rocas - Alan dio un salto muy alto y alcanzo las rocas

Ash acelero su paso, empezó a correr en cuatro patas y justo cuando él iba a tomar a Dawn y Alan había tomado una de sus pokebolas una esfera oscura golpeo las rocas mandando a volar a Ash y a Alan contra los árboles, dejando a Dawn segura junto con lupis.

Dawn al no escuchar nada soltó a Lupis y levantó la vista - ¿Qué paso? ¡Ha!

Frente a ella estaba tres pokemon del lado derecho un mightyena brilloso sin duda era shainy con la cabeza agachada de forma amenazante, el ceño fruncido, mostrando los colmillos y gruñendo, miraba fijamente a Dawn, mientras que en la izquierda se encontraba un pokemon que jamás había visto era un poco más grande que el mightyena, pero era bicolor de la mitad del cuerpo de arriba era gris, mientras que para abajo el color se perdía hasta quedar blanco, estaba furioso se notaba en su mirada, mostraba los colmillos y gruñía al igual que mightyena, pero en medio de ambos estaba el mismo pokemon que el anterior, pero más grande, tranquilo mirando a Dawn de forma directa como asechándola.

Dawn estaba casi temblando del susto, abrazo a un más fuerte a lupis, pero él estaba tranquilo y sonriente - Ho... Ho... Hola lo siento, pe... Pe... Pero no les daré a lupis el ya... - Dawn se quedó muda cuándo de repente el pokemon de en medio dio unos pasos hacia adelante, pero poco a poco su cuerpo se iba transformando, cambiando por completo revelando a un chico tan alto como Ash o Drew, llevaba un pantalón negro, con unas botas cafés, una camisa de manga corta sin abotonar con la silueta de un lobo blanco en la espalda, con un porta flechas llena colgando, unos guantes negros, su cabello era negro, pero sus ojos no eran normales o siquiera parecidos a los de Ash o Drew si no que eran amarillos profundos y miraban directamente a Dawn mientras le apuntaba con su arco.

- Bien te lo diré una sola vez, entrégame a mi pokemon - Exigió el muchacho con voz firme y sin titubear

Dawn abrazo a un más a lupis - ¡No!

- De acuerdo - El mightyena y el otro pokemon aumentaron el volumen de sus gruñidos, mientras que el joven se preparó para disparar

- ¡Yo no haría eso si fuera tú! - La voz de Alan se hizo presente, pero se escuchaba un poco legos

El muchacho apunto hacia arriba - ¿Alan?

Alan estaba en la copa de un árbol apuntando con su arco - Si, Chichitl baja el arco

- Lo siento eso no va a pasar mientras que la chica no me dé a mi pokemon

- Para eso estamos aquí te traíamos a tu pokemon - Le dijo Ash mientras se acercaba lentamente

- ¿Enserió?

Drew se acercó - Si, tranquilo

- Muy bien - Chichitl guardo la flecha y se colgó su arco

Dawn estaba más que asustada - ¡Puede alguien explicarme que está pasando aquí! - Grito fastidiada de la situación

Alan brinco desde la copa del árbol - Tranquila, les dije que todo iba estar bien - Guardo su arco y desactivo su mochila

Chichitl se arrodilló - Hola lupis - Lupis corrió y se lanzó a sus brazos mientras que mightyena y el otro pokemon lo acariciaban con sus hocicos - Jaja estas contento de estar en casa, oh - Se acercó con Dawn y le ayudo a levantarse - Lo lamento, espero me disculpes por mi comportamiento anterior

Dawn acepto la ayuda y se levantó - Esta bien eso creo...

En eso llego Max y se paró frente a Chichitl - Pero que pokemon tan extraño, ¡que es capaz de convertirse en un humano! - Saco su pokedex y señalo a Chichitl

En el pokedex no salió nada - **_No se encuentra ningún pokemon_**

- ¿No es ningún pokemon?

Chichitl estaba ligeramente molesto - Disculpa, pero yo no soy ningún pokemon

Dawn lo miro intrigada - Pero hace un momento si

May y Misty también se acercaron llenas de curiosidad - No entiendo, pero si nosotros lo vimos que era un pokemon - Comento May

Misty asintió - Si, no lo entiendo

Tracey se acercó y miro a Chichitl como si fuera un espécimen de laboratorio - Increíble, jamás había visto cosa igual

Mientras que Ash, Drew, Brock y Alan miraban desde más atrás.

Brock estaba sorprendido e intrigado - Oigan no lo entiendo ¿él se transforma?

Drew asintió - Así es, pero a este paso va reventar ¿tú qué crees? - Le pregunto a Ash

- Que si lo siguen atosigando esto va acabar mal

Alan comenzó a avanzar - Bien chicos tranquilos, es hora de irnos

Chichitl empezaba a fastidiarse del trato que le daban los amigos de Ash - Por fin mmm - Miro a Ash y sonrió - Al parecer has mejorado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos

- Claro ahora soy más fuerte y ágil entre otras cosas - Sonrió mostrando su colmillo izquierdo

- Jaja si me gustaría comprobarlo

Alan intervino - Bueno se acabaron las presentaciones, - Miro a Chichitl – Dinos ¿lo encontraste?

Chichitl sonrió su sonrisa segura dejaba ver unos filosos colmillos - Claro que si yo siempre encuentro lo que busco

- Bien entonces andando - Dijo Alan

Max se acercó curioso con Chichitl junto con Dawn - Veamos cuál es ese pokemon - Max saco su pokedex y apunto al pokemon de color blanco con gris

En el pokedex apareció la imagen del pokemon - Lupcani el lobo mexicano y la evolución de lupis, este raro pokemon es único de la región de México además de ser muy raro debido a que viven resguardados de los humanos y de los mightyena ambos pokemon califican como enemigos naturales por ser tan territoriales

Max miro a Lupcani y se quedó sorprendido al ver como mightyena y Lupcani jugaban y acariciaban a lupis - No lo entiendo son enemigos naturales y aun así ellos tuvieron una cría

Dawn miro al pequeño lupis - Si este mundo esta llenó de sorpresas ¿y cómo es que se llevan tan bien?

- Bueno eso es una historia muy larga tal vez después les cuente

May tras darle una rápida mirada a los tres pokemon miro a Chichitl - Sabes nunca había oído o visto una metamorfosis así o parecida

- Bueno yo...

Misty lo miro también asombrada - ¿Tú también eres un guerrero?

- Si - Sonrió - Pero no como ellos, - Señalo a los tres guerreros con el pulgar

Ash se acercó - Exacto él es un Nahual

Misty se quedó pensando - Cierto ahora que lo dices ustedes no se transforman así

Alan intervino - Corrección, nosotros no nos transformamos nuestro cuerpo adoptan una forma con la cual podemos usar las habilidades de los pokemon

Drew se agregó a la plática - Pero para más fácil si nosotros nos transformamos diferentes, además solo somos guerreros

Chichitl tomo la palabra - Yo soy un chamán y un guerrero, pero por preferencia soy más un guerrero

Tracey lo miro - Ah ya lo recordé en la biblioteca había un libro acerca de los nahuales

- Si, pero bueno lo mejor será que avancemos

Alan asintió - Si debemos seguir

Chichitl miro a sus ahora tres pokemon - Bien lupis por ahora será mejor que sigas a tu mama para que no te pase nada - Lupis asintió y se paró junto a la mightyena - Bien chicos listos, vamos a correr

Ash, Alan y Drew se miraron – Muy bien

Ash miro a Brock - Rápido Brock llévate a Dawn - Le dio la pokebola de pidgeot

- Si

Drew miro a Tracey - Toma y llévate a Max

- De acuerdo

Alan miro a Chichitl - ¡Bien vámonos!

Ash tomo a Misty y Drew tomo a May de forma rápida, Drew libero a cenzotler - Bien, amigo llévate a las chicas - Miro a May

- Mantente comunicada - Les dijeron ambos a las chicas, Drew y Ash salieron corriendo junto con Alan siguiendo a Chichitl que conforme corría se iba transformando con sus tres pokemon junto a el

- Y dime ¿has encontrado algo? - Le pregunto Drew a Chichitl mientras corrían entre la maleza con sus amigos volando sobre ellos

Chichitl que ya iba transformado miro a Drew y le asintió.

Ash corría a cuatro patas, corrió por sobré una roca que lo elevo salto y se puso junto Alan que se había derrapado para evitar una rama, salto se sujetó de otra rama, se balanceó y siguió corriendo detrás de Drew y Chichitl.

Ash lo miro - ¿Aún estamos muy lejos?

- No, pero debemos darnos prisa, no quiero que nos encuentren o peor que se nos adelanten los del equipo Zeta ¡cuidado! - Alan le señalo dos ramas el salto sobrepasando la rama

Mientras que Ash la despedazó de un certero golpe - Jaja me gusta esto

Pikachu iba muy bien agarrado Ash y pikachu sonrieron - Pi la chu

- Presumido - Le dijo Alan sonriendo

Y en el cielo siguiéndoles la pista estaban sus amigos - Wow que rápido corren - Comento Tracey - Creo que esto se va a convertir en algo cotidiano

Brock iba junto a el - Si, no puedo creer cuanto poder tienen y tan sólo para correr

Dawn iba abrazada a Brock y mirando maravillada a los cuatro chicos - Wow los cuatro son impresionantes, con gusto me quedaría con cualquiera de ellos

Max sonrió - Yo quiero intentarlo - Se paró y cambió su mirada

- _¡Que crees que estás haciendo!_ - Escucho en el comunicador la voz de Alan

- Voy a correr junto a ustedes

- ¡No! es peligroso que bajes a esta velocidad

- No hay problema lo lograre

- ¡Drew atrápalo!

Max dio un salto entrando en un parte libre de árboles, la entrada fue perfecta, pero el aterrizaje no tanto, casi al tocar el suelo se topó con un poco de lodo su pie se patinó y de forma automática su casco apareció protegiéndolo de un golpe en la cabeza, aun así rodó cuando de pronto Drew lo ayudo a levantarse.

Ambos se frenaron - Jaja eres todo un temerario, saltar desde esa altura

Max sonrió - Gracias

- **_¡No lo alientes! _**- Grito May por el comunicador

- Lo siento, bien vámonos, mueve esas piernas

- ¿Enserió?

- Claro tu querías correr con nosotros ahora no te vas a acobardar ¿cierto?

- ¡Claro que no! - Dijo decidido

- Bien sígueme te enseñare lo básico - Ambos salieron corriendo aunque Drew tuvo que ir más lento para instruir a su cuñado

Mientras que May y Misty miraban desde arriba a sus amigos - Que bueno que no le pasó nada al cabeza dura de mi hermano

- ¿Crees que lo hizo para impresionar a Dawn?

- No lo creo, mira cenzotler dieron vuelta, no los pierdas

Seguían avanzando cuando de repente vieron un basamento que sobré salía de entré las copas de los gigantescos árboles.

Chichitl reconoció el lugar así que junto con sus demás pokemon salto para alcanzar la copa de un árbol, al estar ahí regreso a su forma humana - Bien como lo prometí, ahí está - Señalo el basamento

Tras el llego Alan y Ash, enseguida aparecieron las chicas y de último Max y Drew que se pararon junto a Ash y Alan.

- ¿Ya llegamos? - Pregunto Max con la respiración entre cortada

Alan lo miro - Dinos cuál es la ruta más segura

- ¡Y como lo voy a saber!

- Revisa la imagen en la pantalla del casco

- ¿Mi casco?

- ¡Si el que traes puesto!

Max se revisó la cabeza - ¡¿Pero en qué momento apareció?!

Drew lo miro - Pues justo antes de que te golpearás la cabeza contra el suelo

- Wow que buen sistema

Chichitl los volteo a ver - Ya olvídense de eso, recuerden yo los guiare, así que vamos - Dio un salto bajando de la copa del árbol, seguido de Alan

Ash miro a su pidgeot - Bien amigo bájalos aquí

Brock y Tracey aterrizaron adentrándose una vez más en la maleza.

- Cenzotler regresa - Drew regreso a su pokemon atrapo May y la miro regalándole una sonrisa

- ¡Haaaa! - Misty grito al quedarse sin apoyo

- ¡Misty! - Ash salto y la atrapo mientras que Pikachu se sujetó fuertemente del hombro de Ash luego salto a una rama para que Ash aterrizara más fácilmente al dar un giro en aire cayendo de pie, ambos se miraron a los ojos con sus rostros muy de cerca - ¿Estas bien?

- Si, gracias

Brock bajo de pidgeot y ayudo a Dawn a bajar, mientras que Tracey bajo de Flygon

- Bien, es hora de irnos - Aviso Chichitl

Ash tomo su pokebola y regreso a pidgeot al igual que Drew con Flygon.

Drew miro a Misty - Perdona Misty no me fije al momento de que estabas sobre cenzotler

May la miro y sonrió de forma picara - Si pero no creo que le molestará tanto ser salvada por Ash ¿verdad?

Misty le dio la espalda ocultando su sonrojo - ¡Bueno que no ya nos íbamos!

Dawn miraba a su alrededor sorprendida de la maleza - Este lugar es increíble, pareciera que no se terminar

Tracey afirmo - Si a pesar de lo que hemos avanzado, no parece terminar

- Si, pero te equivocas, este lugar se ha ido reduciendo por la mano del hombre, nuestros descuidos le cuestan caro a la naturaleza - Comento Chichitl algo serio

Brock se cruzó de brazos - Es duro, pero hay que reconocerlo los errores y descuidos del hombre pueden convertir a un lugar verde como este en un lugar árido y sin vida

May coloco sus manos en forma de cuadro - Si y es por eso que esta será una más de las expediciones del equipo de May...

Drew toco el hombro de su novia - Si, pero esta vez en alta definición - Le entrego una cámara de video de alta definición, pero pequeña haciendo que no fuera nada estorbosa

May miro a Drew y se le lanzó a los brazos - Yo siempre quise una cámara así - La tomo y le dio un beso a su novio

- Si, eso imagine

- Ahora el equipo de May es más grande y está mejor equipado que nunca, si y está conformado por Tracey un joven investigador pokemon y aprendiz del profesor Oak, pero que ahora se encarga de...

Tracey miro a la cámara y sonrió - De catalogar plantas y pokemon

May giro la cámara - Con nosotros está el futuro doctor Brock quien...

Brock estaba incido recogiendo algunas plantas e inspeccionando las provisiones - De recolectar remedios naturales, de la salud y alimentación de nuestros pokemon

May dio otro giro - Y con nosotros se encuentra Dawn

Chichitl golpeo su frente - Bueno esto está muy bien, pero mientras están las presentaciones del "equipo de May" ¡podríamos ir avanzando!

- Claro - Contesto Ash

Todos empezaron a avanzar.

May avanzó un poco más rápido y enfoco a Dawn - Bien aquí esta Dawn la segunda coordinadora femenina del grupo ella se encarga de...

Dawn se estaba cepillando el pelo - De que mi cabello no se haga feo por la humedad... Ha y de cuidar a lupis por si se necesita

May movió la cámara y enfoco a su hermano - Y claro no podemos dejar a un lado al pequeño hermano de la gran May la primer coordinadora de este equipo, Max además de ser el pequeño guerrero que hace tonterías como ¡brincar de un pidgeot en pleno vuelo! ¿Tú de que te encargas?

- Ja ja que graciosa... Pues yo soy el vigía quien cuida de todo el grupo y de la hermana fastidiosa que le toco

- Ya chicos tranquilícese - Dijo Misty que caminaba junto con todo el grupo siguiendo a Chichitl por entré la maleza que no tenía caminos señalados

May enfoco a su amiga - Si ahora vamos con la maestra de pokemon de agua, protegida del entrenador pokemon Ash, la única chica que no es una coordinadora

- Y con un temperamento bastante explosivo - Comento Ash intervinieren la toma poniendo una cara de monstruo - Jajaja

- ¡Ash! Sigue así y verás un poco de ese temperamento

- No gracias, quiero seguir viviendo, no es así Pikachu - Pikachu sonrió siguiendo un poco la broma de Ash

May continuo con su toma - Dinos Misty cuál es tu papel en la expedición

- Pues yo me encargo de mantener la voz de la razón con cierto entrenador y de que no se meta en tantos problemas

- ¡No es cierto! - Grito Ash desde más adelante

- Y claro ahora vamos con un guapo joven - Enfoco a Drew

Drew sonrió y miro a la cámara - Quien se encarga de cuidar a su hermosa novia de las garras de los malvados y delincuentes

- Huy, pero que chica tan afortunada - Aclaro su garganta al darse cuenta que no dejaba de grabar a Drew - Pero ahora vamos con... - Paso de largo a Ash - Contigo - Enfoco a Chichitl, que caminaba junto a sus pokemon - Dinos además de tener a dos raros pokemon, conocer la ubicación exacta del basamento ¿que nos puedes contar?

Chichitl se sonrojó un poco ante el acoso de la cámara y de May - Bueno yo soy un Nahual mi espíritu guía es el de un Lupcani soy un experto con el arco y la lanza alcancé a completar mi metamorfosis a los 12 años, soy un guerrero y un chamán además de ser un buscador infalible lo que sea que busque lo encuentro

- Sorprendente y ahora vamos con el chico que nos noqueo, secuestro y nos mostró el camino hacia algunos de los secretos mejor resguardados del mundo el de los guerreros antiguos...

Alan miro a la cámara - Bueno yo soy un guerrero águila por descendencia directa de mi padre, inicie mi viaje como todos a los diez, pero a los 14 entre al campamento de kukulkán

May saco la mirada de la cámara - ¿Enserió?

- Si, salí a los 15 al completar mi entrenamiento

- Muy bien queda... Mmm me parece que alguien falta

Ash aclaro la garganta - Disculpa creo que yo soy ese alguien

May sonrió y lo enfoco - Claro que si sólo bromeaba, bien ahora vamos con el dúo de pueblo paleta, canta, pelea, es un entrenador y el último guerrero jaguar con vida, ahora está participando en la liga México junto con sus amigos recorriendo toda la región

Pikachu y Ash sonrieron - Si y ahora la gran May deberá enfocar hacia enfrente ya que hemos llegado

- ¿Enserió? - May volteo y justo enfrente vio una gran puerta que estaba totalmente obscura y llena de musgo

Alan miro a sus amigos - Bien es hora de alistarse para entrar, primero Max sube a la copa de los árboles y asegúrate de que nadie nos allá seguido

- Si - Max salió corriendo

- Brock, Tracey necesitamos muestras de todo lo que ha crecido en los alrededores en un radio de 50 metros y no duden en anotar los pokemon que vallan encontrando, tipo y especie cuento con ustedes

Ambos asintieron - Claro - Tomaron sus cosas y comenzaron

- May no dejes de grabar, pero ten mucho cuidado el lugar va estar en tinieblas así que no te separes de Drew

- No hay problema

- Drew alista tus gafas necesitaras luz para poder andar y cuidar de May

Drew tomo su mochila y saco unas gafas transparentes con unas lámparas de led en los costados - Listo

En eso regreso Max - No, no hay rastro alguno de nadie

- Bien tú y Dawn se quedarán aquí y mantendrán la vigilancia nadie entra, entendido

- Si - Ambos se colocaron en posición preparando sus pokebolas por si las necesitaban

- Bien, Ash tu vez bien en la obscuridad así que deberás ir adelante junto a Chichitl el escucha a la perfección así que ustedes serán nuestros ojos y oídos

Chichitl asintió y miro a sus pokemon - Bien chicos ustedes quédense y ayuden en lo que puedan - Ambos pokemon asintieron

- De acuerdo - Ash miro a Misty preocupado

Alan lo noto - Misty tu iras junto a mí, eres inteligente así que lo que nosotros no veamos tú lo encontrarás, ahora prepárense - Todos se levantaron acomodándose para entrar, pero Alan detuvo a Ash - Tranquilo hermano, no le va a pasar nada

Ash sonrió al igual que Pikachu - Lo se gracias - Ambos se dieron un apretón de manos

- Bien adelante

Y así estaban las cosas Ash y Chichitl entraron al frente los ojos de Ash cambiaron mientras que Chichitl sólo mantenía la mirada fija en la nada, justo detrás de ellos iban Alan y Misty que miraba las paredes en busca de alguna pista o indicio y por último los dos tórtolos que mantenían la filmación corriendo.

El lugar era muy oscuro Ash podía ver a la perfección por lo que Pikachu sólo usaba sus orejas así como Chichitl - Bien chicos al parecer hay dos caminos por donde ir - Comento Ash

Chichitl se enfocó en los sonidos que salían de ambos caminos - Bien al parecer del lado izquierdo no hay más que una caída a una muerte segura y el de la derecha nos lleva a un callejón sin salida ¿cuál prefieren?

- Pues yo sugiero el callejón - Contesto May

- Entonces el callejón será

Alan miro a Misty alumbrando las paredes - Bien ¿y qué dices? ¿Alguna idea?

- No ninguna, Ash vez algo fuera de lo normal

- Pues veo a un peliverde que se me puso enfrente ¡y que me está estorbando!

- Ups lo siento

- ¡Oh! Miren allá

- ¿Enserió? - La voz de Chichitl se hizo presente entre esa obscuridad - Ash eres el único que ve bien aquí

- Oh cierto, bueno allá arriba hay una palanca, si tan sólo pudiéramos llegar ahí y activarla tal vez encontremos la entrada a las cámaras superiores

Drew alumbro las paredes - Si, creo que tengo la solución - Activo su mochila y aplaudió de forma vertical para tomar su arco - Bien, voy a disparar unas bengalas y después...

Chichitl lo freno - ¡No! Espera estas cámaras son muy antiguas puede haber químicos naturales y no sé tú, pero a mí no cae bien el veneno

- Chichitl tiene razón - Comento Misty - Pero creo que hay una mejor solución - Se inco y tomo una roca - Que la active quien si ve bien - Le entrego la roca a Ash

- ¡Claro! Así es más seguro, viste ese si es un buen plan - Dijo Chichitl con un tono burlón y dándole un golpe al pecho de Drew con el revés de su mano

- Si, si, adelante Ash - Guardo su arco y desactivo su mochila

- Bien aquí vamos - Ash tomo la tematlatl la hizo girar con la roca puesta y de un rápido movimiento acertó el golpe en la palanca activando un mecanismo que retumbó en todo el pasillo dejando caer un poco de tierra

- Aquí vamos - Dijo May sin dejar de grabar

De repente una gran puerta se abrió frente a ellos dejando ver unas largas escaleras que subían con un techo demasiado alto y llenos de estacas de madera, con algunos agujeros que daban paso a la luz del sol aumentando la visibilidad.

Ash estaba a punto de dar el primer paso cuando Alan lo freno - ¡Qué! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

- Hermano hay que ser cuidadosos no estamos de paseo - Se aceró al primer escalón y apoyo ligeramente el pie y este de inmediato se derrumbó junto con toda la escalera hacia una caída poco prometedora.

- Genial ¿y ahora como vamos a pasar? - Pregunto Drew

- Muy sencillo, toma a tu novia y no la sueltes - Señalo las estacas de madera que estaban atravesadas por todo el camino donde una vez estuvo la escalera

Chichitl miro la primera estaca - No están tan separadas no creo necesitar transformarme

Misty inspecciono una de las paredes - Oigan no lo entiendo, si vamos para arriba ¿por qué no entramos por fuera del basamento?

- Porque esta estructura se vendría abajo con el primer paso en falso que demos allá arriba - Comento Alan - Perdiendo la pista que estamos buscando y que debemos proteger

- ¿Proteger? ¿De quién?

De repente los comunicadores se activaron dejando que las voces de Dawn y Max se hicieran presentes.

- **Ash, chicos, tenemos compañía creo que son del equipo Z y quieren entrar** - Dijo Max con una voz preocupada

- **Tranquilo Max, mantenlos ahí **- Alan se quedó pensando - Rayos llegaron mucho antes de lo que me imaginaba

Misty activo su comunicador - **Dawn dinos ¿pueden aguantar ahí? **

- **Si, no hay problema mamoswine les dará muchos problemas**

Ash activo su comunicador - **Dawn, no importa lo que pase no uses a togekiss**

- **¿Y por qué no?**

-** Larga historia solo no lo hagas**

- **Esta bien como quieras, bien no se preocupen**

- Ahí de nuevo esa frase

Chichitl se preparó para saltar - Bien ya fue suficiente así que démonos prisa

- Si

Ash miro a Pikachu - Bien amigo vamos hacerlo, Misty tu bienes conmigo

Misty acepto y se dejó ser llevada por Ash en su espalda - Esta bien

Así mismo lo hizo Drew ayudando a May - ¡Bien es hora de irnos!

Los cuatro guerreros empezaron a brincar entre las estacas lo más rápido que podían, de repente se apoyaban en la pared para tener un impulso extra.

Mientras que afuera Dawn y Max peleaban contra un grupo del equipo Z que los atacaban - Rápido magnezone usa descarga contra gastly

- Gastly defiende con tinieblas - Ambos ataques chocaron en el aire creando una explosión que hizo correr a algunos pokemon pequeños

- Piplup usa torbellino sobre rhyperior - Piplup lanzo el ataque haciendo que el pokemon retrocediera, pero Dawn dejo a mamoswine al descubierto

- Dusclops usa bola de sombras contra mamoswine

Mamoswine estaba enfrentándose cuerpo a cuerpo contra un fuerte aggron cuando la bola de sombras se dirigió a el

- ¡No! Mamoswine - Grito Dawn asustada por su pokemon, pero un repentino ataque de bola de sombras choco contra el del Dusclops protegiendo a mamoswine - ¿Pero cómo?

- Allí mira - Max señalo la copa de un árbol había sido mightyena que junto a Lupcani se lanzó contra el equipo Z - Gracias amigos debemos cuidar la entrada hasta que salgan los chicos - Ambos pokemon asintieron mientras cubrían a su cría de un ataque de hiperayo

Y del otro lado del basamento ya se encontraban Brock y Tracey casi terminando el trabajo que se les había encomendado no había sido difícil, pues había sido poca la variedad de plantas que había en los alrededores al igual que los pokemon.

Brock revisaba un nido de garzatlers cuando su comunicador le dio paso a la voz de Ash - **Brock ¿estás ahí? **

- **Si amigo que pasa **

- **Nada grave solo necesitamos que apoyen a Max y a Dawn**

Tracey escuchaba atento la transmisión - **¿Qué pasa están en peligro?**

Alan tomo parte en la conversación - **No, pero será mejor que los alcancen antes de que realmente lo estén**

- **¿Y ustedes qué? ¿Dónde están?** - Pregunto Brock

- **Haaaa** - El grito de May y Misty se hizo presente

Tracey giro el rostro algo asustado - **¡Hey chicos! ¿Están bien?**

- ¿**Pero qué demonios es eso?** - Se escuchó la voz de Drew

- **Tranquilos todo está bien, pero creo que tardáremos más de lo que esperábamos** - Aclaro Alan - **¡Cuidado!**

Tracey miro a Brock - ¿Y ahora?

- Sólo nos queda regresar con Max y Dawn ¡vamos extilix!

- ¡Arcanine vamos! - Ambos se dirigieron a la entrada baja del basamento montados en sus pokemon

Mientras que adentro Ash y los demás estaban en una cámara que albergaba una estatua gigante de algún extraño pokemon la figura era la de un pokemon serpiente tipo siniestro lo que había provocado que ambas chicas gritarán y el grito de cuidado se debió a que la estructura se había movido por las malas condiciones en las que se encontraba.

Ash y Misty caminaban uno muy cerca del otro - Bien ya estamos aquí ¿donde esta la página del códice? - Pregunto Ash

- No lo sé hermanó, pero debemos darnos prisa no quiero que este lugar se caiga o le hagamos más dañado

May se exalto - ¡Qué! más dañado son ruinas! Son...

- ¡Una parte de nuestros antepasados! De lo cual no queremos perder más sino recuperar - Contesto Alan con un tono serio

Drew coloco su mano sobre el hombro de May - Bien es hora de buscar

Todos asintieron y empezaron a recorrer el lugar en busca de la página del códice de balam, pero Misty no, ella sólo se acercó al gran monumento de la serpiente y miro como unas extrañas marcas sobre salían - Creo que aquí hay una inscripción - Fue lo único que atino a decir

Todos se acercaron con ella mirando atentamente una serie de marcas al pie de la escultura.

Ash las miro detenidamente - No son Mayas o Aztecas

Chichitl miro los grabados - Tampoco de alguna escritura religiosa

Drew se acarició la barbilla mientras que May no dejaba de filmar - No lo sé tal vez sean todavía más antiguas Alan ¿tú qué dices?

- Creo que podrían ser Olmecas

Los tres guerreros se sorprendieron ante la sugerencia que daba Alan acerca de los grabados.

Misty se quedó intrigada - ¿Olmecas? ¿Y esos quiénes son?

- Pues fueron de las primeras cultura que aparecieron en esta región, también conocida como una de las sociedades que dieron origen a nuestros pueblos - Explico Alan

Ash miro fijamente los símbolos - ¿Y puedes descifrarlo?

- No lo sé, estas son escrituras muy antiguas, pero tal vez si logró encontrar el patrón adecuado

- ¿Patrón? - Pregunto May

- Si estos símbolos están en desorden así que debo encontrarle la lógica si es que quiero descubrir la ubicación del siguiente basamento y de la página del códice que esta aquí

Chichitl miro a Alan - ¿Enserió puedes hacerlo?

- Tal vez, pero no logró comprender el orden correcto

Ash se impacientó un poco - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dice?

- Bueno dice, el hombre usa su cabeza para pensar, pero rara vez la usa para razonar por eso es que en ella siempre está la respuesta a lo que el hombre busca

Los tres guerreros se quedaron pensando repitiendo una y otra vez el acertijo.

Hasta qué Misty y May se desesperaron de que no entendieran el acertijo lo cual para ellas había estado muy claro - Misty ya diles o nos vamos a quedar aquí la eternidad - Pidió May ya harta de lo lentos que eran los guerreros para esto

Misty aclaro su garganta - Chicos que tal si revisamos la cabeza de la estatua - Señalo sobre ellos

- ¡Oh claro! - Dijeron los tres

Todos subieron a la cabeza de la estatua encontrándose con una pequeña lápida de piedra caliza y la salida del basamento.

Y en la base del basamento el equipo Z se empezaba a retirar de la selva al no poder vencer a los chicos.

Max, Dawn, Brock y Tracey festejaron su victoria al ver como el equipo Z se retiraba del lugar.

Brock activo su comunicador - **Bien chicos aquí está todo despejado cuando quieran, regresa, extilix debes descansar **

- **Bien ya vamos de regreso con el premio en la bolsa** - Dijo Drew avisándoles por el comunicador

Max regreso a su Gastly a la pokebola **- Y díganme ¿qué encontraron?**

-** Tan sólo una página del códice balam** - Presumió Ash

- ¡Qué bien!

Dawn acaricio a Mamoswine - Gracias amigo estuviste genial, igual tu piplup se merecen un buen descanso - Regreso a ambos pokemon

Tracey miro por última vez la pata de Arcanine que había sido lastimada durante la batalla - Ya, te pondrás bien amigo en cuanto regresemos la enfermera Joy te repondrá

- ¡Oigan chicos! ¡Por aquí saluden a la cámara! - Grito May desde encima de la entrada por donde llegaron al resto de las cámaras

Drew la cargo y salto - Servido señorita

- Mi héroe como te podré pagar

- Bueno que tal si... - Se inclinó para besarla cuando Alan le cayó encima - Huy lo siento, pero tenías que haberte quitado

- Si lo recordar para la otra

- Bien Ash pásamelo - Ash le dejo caer un cofre donde creían estaba la página del códice, Alan la atrapo una vez que Drew se hizo a un lado junto a su novia

Chichitl salto y corrió junto a sus pokemon - Bien hecho amigos en cuanto regresemos les prepare todo un festín

Ash y Misty miraron desde arriba a sus amigos antes de bajar Ash se sentó invitando a Misty a hacer lo mismo.

- Sabes Misty hoy si que a sido un día lleno de aventuras ¿no te parece?

Misty asintió, mientras Pikachu salto a su regazo - Si hacía sólo algunos días que no nos pasaba algo así

- Jaja sí, pero contigo a mi lado son más divertidas estas aventuras

- ¡Ash! - Misty se sonrojó al escuchar la honestidad en la voz de Ash

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué continúe la aventura? - Ash le ofreció su mano

- Claro que si - Contesto con una sonrisa y tomando la mano de Ash mientras que Pikachu subía a su hombro

Ash salto cargando a Misty sin dejar de verla con esa mirada de jaguar.

Todos se reunieron alrededor del pequeño cofre - Bien es hora de saber más del pasado - Dijo Drew al acercarse al cofre para abrirlo

- ¡Un momento! - Una voz se retumbó en el lugar

Todos voltearon una gran cantidad de humo apareció sobre la copa de un árbol y tres sombras aparecieron detrás del humo.

- Ahí no ¿y ahora qué? - Dijo frustrado Ash

_Tras un largo camino y una dura travesía para conseguir una de las páginas de un códice antiguo ahora nuestros héroes se encuentran frente a tres personajes desconocidos ¿quienes serán? ¿Y qué tramaran? Esta historia continuara..._

* * *

**Taraaaan bien eso fue la primera de muchas apariciones que vienen de los lectores a quienes espero les guste lo que voy ir haciendo.**

**Nota especial para Chichitl: Bien amigo gracias por participar en esta locura y por tu personaje tan bien diseñado además de los dos pokemon que ahora han visto la luz en esta región y que formaran parte de esta historia gracias.**

**A los reviews:**

**netokastllo: Bruja... quiero decir brujo si! esa fue vaya que rápido la captaste bueno amigo espero te haiga gustado y si no bueno pues espero tu queja comentario etc. para correjirlo ah y por cierto mañana será la continuación además de la ultima publicación de este mes así que no faltes hasta luego amigo.**

**SirenaMisty: Pues fue un placer ahora ya conocimos Chile jaja de cierta forma el llegar a tu casa fue algo complicad, pero que bueno que te haiga gustado y espero que si te haiga tomado por sorpresa y bueno en cuanto a los diseño bueno si fue algo bastante difícil para que quedara bien, pero valió la pena jaja un saludo.**

**Katia: Hola amiga de antemano te agradezco que me sigas leyendo además de que espero que esto te mantenga distraída de tu perdida desde aquí te mando un abrazo y el pésame cuídate nos estamos viendo.**

**oswall44: Pue espero te aiga gustado y bueno nos estamos viendo un saludo.**

**Keri: Hola pues ahí esta el primer personaje y quiero avisarte que tu seras la próxima aparición especial ya te avisare en que capitulo un saludo bonita.**

**Y hoy les tengo dos cosas diferentes un Sabias que y Un dato cultural ahí les va.**

**Dato cultural: Nahual o Nagual en las mitologías mesoamericanas es un elemento del individuo que se considera un vínculo con lo sagrado, y que por ello es sagrado él mismo. El concepto se expresa en diferentes lenguas significando algo similar a "interior" o "espíritu"Más comúnmente, entre los grupos indígenas se denomina nahualismo a la práctica o capacidad de algunas personas para transformarse en animales, elementos de la naturaleza o realizar actos de hechicería Etimológicamente significa lo oculto, lo escondido, lo maya el concepto se expresa bajo la palabra "Chulel" que se entiende precisamente como espíritu,la palabra deriva de la raíz "chul" que significa divino.**

**Sabias que: netokastillo creo una historia explicando como fue que encontró a sus dos pokemon y que esta será contada mas adelante esto se debe a que se contara junto con la aventura de Alan y Drew en una edición especial que aun no esta programada.**

**Bueno ahí esta nos vemos pásenla bien y nos vemos mañana bye.**


	35. Chapter 35

**!Hoooola! Me extrañaron? por que yo si jajaja bien pues ahora si estoy de regreso tras unas muy divertidas vacaciones jaja y bien veo que por aquí muchos han estado ocupados en fin ya me puse al corriente y ahora me toca subir capítulos a mi así que aquí les va el siguiente capitulo que por cierto debo una lana por la propaganda hecho por SirenaMisty pero de eso ya lo arreglare después así que comenzamos y una vez mas demos le la bienvenida a netokastillo quien apadrino esta loca idea de las participaciones especiales, si amigo hoy será tu segunda participación así que disfrútala.**

* * *

Capítulo 35: Las ruinas del conocimiento parte 2

_Tras haber conseguido una victoria más sobre el equipo Z y lo que podía ser una de las páginas del rompecabezas que es el ahora codiciado códice balam nuestros héroes se encuentran frente a tres siluetas totalmente desconocidas que se encuentran en la copa de un árbol frente a ellos mientras nuestros héroes se preparan para proteger el cofre_.

Ash tomo una de sus pokebolas con Pikachu al frente para cualquier reacción hostil - ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! ¡Muéstrense!

- **Jajaja, Son problemas lo que oigo**

- **_Creo que sí y si no que me corrija mi tío Antonio_**

- **Una bondad que viaja atravez del espacio**

- **_Solucionando problemas así como que me llamo pancracio_**

- **_Con el bueno y honesto Meowth_**

- **Jesse**

- **_Jamemes _**

- **Donde allá problemas**

- **_El equipo Pokemex ahí estará_**

- **Para ayudar en todo**

- **_Meowth así es_** – El trio salió de entré el humo cayendo frente a los chicos, pero con una vestimenta diferente ahora a la que todos le conocían, no llevaban uniformes solo ropas deportivas con una insignia en el pecho que mostraba la mitad de arriba de una pokebola con las letras P y X

Misty se exalto - Ahí ustedes otra vez que no se rinden ¡Pikachu jamás les va a pertenecer! ¡Entiéndanlo! - Grito furiosa

- Hora pus esta ¿que trae? - Pregunto James mirando a Alan

- Si, por si no lo sabias, ahora somos de los buenos así que cálmate niña - Pidió Jesse

Meowth suspiro - Sabía que debíamos apurarnos y no desviarnos por algo de comer

Ash tomo a Misty por los hombros - Tranquilízate Misty ellos están de nuestro lado - Señalo a los tres - Vez ahora son del equipo pokemex no rocket

Jemes sonrió nervioso - Si mainta no te sulfures

- Pero Ash...

- Si ya se tienes dudas, pero todo a su tiempo

Alan se acercó al ex trio de delincuentes - Y hablando de todo a su tiempo ¿se puede saber porque hasta ahora aparecen? Se supone que debían estar aquí mucho antes que nosotros

Jesse sonrió nerviosa - Bueno es que no fue fácil llegar aquí

- Pero si les mande la ubicación en un buen momento para que no se perdieran

- Pues sí, pero...

- ¡Un momento! - Grito May - Estas diciendo que ellos ahora trabajan con nosotros ¡Drew explícate!

- Bueno a mí no me mires fueron Alan y Ash quienes los contrataron yo no tuve nada que ver - Agito las manos poniéndolas como barreras para defenderse

Chichitl sonrió - Así que después de todo si los contrataste

Dawn agito la cabeza - Saben que esto cada vez se pone más raro

- Lo sé - Asintió Max

- Tienen razón ¿qué les parece si vamos al centro pokemon? Para descansar y allá aclaramos todo lo que se tenga que aclarar además de que ya se está haciendo tarde - Sugirió Alan

- Bien vámonos, antes de que algo más raro pase - Dijo Brock

Y así todos regresaron al centro pokemon ahora el grupo de héroes tenía nuevos integrantes además de un cofre.

El día comenzaba a perder luz el pequeño poblado en el que se habían alojado comenzaba a tener menos actividad y el centro pokemon se preparaba para el cierre, la enfermera Joy estaba recibiendo a los últimos entrenadores cuando a la entrada acudieron los chicos que habían llegado en la mañana para dejar a sus huevos pokemon, pero con ellos venía otro chico con dos pokemon que reconoció había visto hace sólo algunos días cuando él, le había dejado a su cuidado a ambos y no sólo el sino también un trío formado por dos humanos y un meowth parlante que llegaron unas horas después de que Ash y sus amigos se fueran.

Joy sonrió aliviada al ver que los chicos regresaban sin ningún rasguño - Al parecer les fue bastante bien

Alan sonrió y la miro - Si no fue tan difícil y el basamento quedo prácticamente igual a como estaba cuando llegamos, pero oye bonita, nos podrías prestar el salón grande ya sabes... - Le hablo al oído

La enfermera Joy se sonrojó y le dio una fuerte cachetada tirando a Alan al suelo - Grosero yo jamás aceptaría algo así de un desconocido - Le grito muy molesta

Brock se acercó con él y se tapó la boca para que no leyeran sus labios - Alan ella no es la misma de en la mañana ella es la hermana

- ¿Enserió? No me había dado cuenta - Dijo algo adolorido

Dawn intervino pidiendo disculpas por el atrevimiento de Alan - Lo sien enfermera, es que él se equivocó, pero nosotros llegamos aquí esta mañana y dejamos a cuidado de una enfermera nuestros pokemon venimos de explorar una de las pirámides de las cercanías

Max intervino algo frustrado - ¡Basamentos! Que tan difícil puede ser

- Como sea... - Dawn se cruzó de brazos estaba agotada tras la difícil exploración

Alan se levantó - Si disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero nos podrías prestar la sala de reuniones por favor - Pidió de forma humilde

Joy lo miro con desconfianza - Esta bien - Le entrego las llaves a Dawn - Con su permiso debo cerrar

Misty sonrió y miro a Ash - Comienzo creer que Alan va a necesitar de Brock

- ¿Así? ¿Por qué?

- Ya lo veras - Levanto su dedo índice y le guiño el ojo, Ash miro a Pikachu no entendía muy bien de que estaba hablando Misty.

- Bien vamos chicos

Jesse miro a su alrededor - Wow que diferente se ven las cosas cuando ya no eres una criminal

James asintió y miro a los chicos - Si saben esto me provoca algo de nostalgia

- Si saber que alguna vez fuimos perseguido y ahora ayudamos a los buenos - Dijo Meowth mirando a sus dos compañeros

- Ya habrá tiempo para eso ahora debemos acompañar a los mocosos para rendir cuentas así que andando – Ordeno Jesse con su mano en alto

- ¡Sí!

Todos se fueron a un salón bastante grande con una larga mesa donde se acomodaron todos Ash, Drew y Alan se acomodaron en el final de la mesa a la izquierda de Ash se sentó Misty, junto a ella estaba Dawn y Max del otro lado estaba Drew con May del lado derecho y del izquierdo Brock y Tracey en los siguientes lugares se colocaron Jesse, James y Meowth, mientras que Chichitl se quedó parado mirando al ahora gran grupo que tenía puesto el cofre sobre la mesa.

May se cruzó de brazos, miro a Ash y a Alan - Y bien que esperan para explicar

Misty miro a Ash - Si, explíquense que paso con estos tres que ahora resulta están de nuestro lado

Jesse se sintió ofendida - Óyeme mocosa por si no lo sabes nosotros formamos parte ahora del equipo pokemex – Señalo su insignia - Así que merecemos algo de respeto

- ¡Ustedes lo que se merecen es un lugar en alguna cárcel! ¡Así que mejor cállense! - Grito Misty completamente furiosa

James detuvo a Jesse - Si, tal vez pero ahora gracias a nuestros nuevos jefes estamos absueltos y formamos parte de este gran equipo

- Si y ser de los más chipocludos - Presumió Meowth

Ash tomo la palabra - Haber tranquilícense, si así están las cosas nosotros ahora trabajamos con ellos esa es la versión corta ya habrá tiempo para contarles los detalles ¿de acuerdo?

May y Misty se miraron - Esta bien

May se sentó y se cruzó de brazos - Pero como no los vi en mi boda aún no confió en ellos...

Drew la miro intrigado - ¡Qué!

May se colocó su mano en la boca – Digo que… ¡yo aún no confió en ellos!

- Tranquilízate May ellos ya nos han probado su lealtad así que ya será turnó para que te lo prueben a ti - Dijo Alan tratando de calmar a la novia de su hermano Drew

Chichitl se empezó a reír - Creo que esto está perdiendo rumbo así que yo mejor me voy a entrenar

- ¡Espera! - Le dijo Alan

- ¿Y tú que quieres?

- Vamos, sabes que necesitas estar presente, así podrás conocer tu siguiente objetivo y salir lo más pronto posible

- Que gracioso, pero yo no hago las cosas de gratis y eso creí había quedado claro la última vez que hablamos

- Esta bien

Brock miro a Chichitl - No creí que hicieras algo así solo por plata

- No Brock, el no hace las cosas por dinero - Aclaro Drew

- Si, mi sueldo en este equipo quedo claro desde un principio y es fijo, pero hay algo que por derecho puedo exigir

Dawn se quedó pensando - ¿Y qué es?

- Una batalla - Dijo Chichitl de forma sería

Max se emocionó - ¿Enserió? ¡Qué bien! ¡Yo quiero combatir contra el!

- No

- ¿Cómo qué no?

- Claro que no, no pienso perder mi tiempo con un principiante de guerrero águila

- ¡Oye! - Max se iba a levantar, pero Dawn lo freno

- Max cálmate recuérdalo ya vimos a sus pokemon en batalla no estás listo

- Pero...

Tracey miro a Chichitl y se quedó pensando - ¿Entonces contra quién?

- Creo que es obvio - Dijo Brock

Jesse sonrió muy confiada - Esta bien, ya no rueguen más, yo lo enfrentare

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Dijo Chichitl algo alterado

James miro a Jesse - No taruga él se refiere a alguno de los mocosos

- ¡Qué! ¡¿Y por qué contra uno de ellos?!

Meowth se cruzó de brazos - Recuérdalo son guerreros está en su naturaleza

Jesse se cruzó de brazos indignada - Tal vez, pero yo también puedo dar una buena batalla

Alan golpeó la meza con la palma de su mano - Bueno ya, Chichitl tendrás tu batalla, pero primero quiero saber qué es lo que hay en este cofre si no les importa

Drew tomo el cofre - Si, pero no sabemos si es peligroso abrirlo o no ¿qué hacemos?

Alan se quedó pensando - Pues para eso tenemos todo un dúo que puede determinar eso ¿no es así? Brock, Tracey ustedes pueden someter a pruebas a la caja para ver si es peligrosa

Tracey se quedó pensando - Pues sí... Eso creo aprendí algunas cosas en el campamento que nos pueden ayudar

- Excelente ¿y tú que dices Brock?

- Bueno, supongo que algo de lo que se servirá

- Bien está decidido, una vez que lo resuelvan podremos organizarnos para ver que vamos hacer, ha y Brock recuerda que aún está en pie lo de la cena con las enfermeras Joy así que está en tus manos

- Huy claro que si - Brock tomo el cofre y se llevó a rastras a Tracey - ¡Vámonos no hay tiempo que perder!

Dawn miro a los chicos - Bien ¿y nosotros ya podemos ir a descansar?

Chichitl pasó al frente - ¡Un momento! Yo no tengo toda la vida para que me den lo que quiero

Drew agito las manos en son de paz - Si, si bien ya ¿a quién quieres enfrentar? Chichitl señaló a Drew - Porque no a ti jamás he combatido contra un coordinador sería interesante, ha pero quiero que sea una batalla total

- Bien que así sea, te daré gusto

Max se levantó de su silla - ¡Oye creí que no querías pelear contra un guerrero águila!

- No, yo dije que no quería pelear contra un principiante a menos que seas lo suficientemente bueno

- Ya lo veras yo soy tan bueno como el mejor

- De acuerdo

- ¿De acuerdo?

- Claro que sí, tú me aseguras una buena batalla ¿no? así que pruébalo

Ash se levantó - Espera...

- No Ash - Lo detuvo Alan

- Pero, no está listo

- Eso lo sabemos nosotros, pero Max no y ya es tiempo de que se entere de en lo que se está metiendo

May miro a su hermano preocupada - Max ¿qué pretendes? No estás listo para algo tan grande

- Te equivocas hermanita, yo llevo mucho tiempo estudiando y sé qué debo hacer

- Bien que así sea... - Sonrió Chichitl - Te espero en el campo de batalla dentro de una hora, ha y Drew prepárate por que después de, el sigues tu

- De acuerdo

James miro como se alejaba Chichitl - Orales hora sí que la intensidad aumentó hasta el tope

Meowth llevo su pata a la boca - Si estos sí que me dan miedo

Jesse se cruzó de brazos - Ja eso no es nada yo también puedo atemorizar a cualquiera

- Si sobre todo en las mañanas cuando te levantas

- ¡Qué dijiste!

- ¡Cuidado chimueleo!

- Jesse, James, Meowth - Les hablo Alan

- ¿Si, que pasa?

- Chicos necesitaremos de su ayuda en el campo así que preparen todo para la batalla ¿de acuerdo?

- Si - Los tres salieron corriendo de la habitación rumbo a los campos de entrenamiento

Misty los miro sorprendida - Guau obedecieron sin quejarse

- Si, son extravagantes, pero eficientes - Dijo Ash sonriendo

- ¿A sí?

- Bueno... Eso eh oído

Dawn miro de forma severa a Max - ¡No puedo creer que te vayas a enfrentar a un Nahual!

- Ahí por favor que tan difícil puede ser sólo tengo que pensar una buena estrategia, así que con su permiso hasta dentro de una hora - Max se levantó y se fue

- ¿A si? ¡Pues veté al...

- ¡Dawn! - Le llamo la atención Misty

- ¡Cuerno!

May miro a su hermano salir con una mirada preocupada - Ahí mi hermano es un terco y no hay forma de convencerlo para que no pele contra Chichitl

- Pues tal vez sea lo mejor - Dijo Alan

- ¡Qué! - Grito May algo asustada - Ya vieron a ese tipo y a sus pokemon

Drew coloco su mano sobre el hombro de May - Si y no sólo eso ya hemos combatido contra él, pero eso no es todo el pidió una batalla total

- Si lo escuche, pero Max ni siquiera tiene seis pokemon

Ash agacho la cabeza - Si, pero es que una batalla de este tipo no sólo es de pokemon

- ¿Cómo?

- Si en estas batallas se enfrentan guerreros y pokemon, pokemon contra pokemon y guerrero contra guerrero

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Se asustó May

- Tranquilízate May no es peligroso, pero si Max no muestra un poco más de instinto puede llegar a ser una dura lección por aprender - Aclaro Alan

Dawn no dijo nada sólo se quedó viendo la puerta por donde había salido Max.

Tras este pequeño arranque todos decidieron ir a ver a Tracey y Brock que trabajaban en un pequeño laboratorio que la enfermera Joy le había prestado.

Ash miro unos tubos de ensayo que contenían muestras tomadas de la caja - ¿Y qué es esto?

Tracey revisaba otras muestras en un telescopio - Pues son algunas de las cosas que hemos revisado y que conforman a la caja

- ¿Y qué encontraron? - Pregunto Alan

Brock revisaba algunos libro comparando los materiales con los que estaba hecho la caja para asegurarse que no fueran tóxicos - Pues hasta el momento solo piedra caliza un poco de residuos de tierra, polvo de oro, restos de obsidiana y un poco de pintura, pero sólo eso

Tracey le dio una última revisada al telescopio - Pues sí, así que párese que está listo es hora de abrirlo

Alan observo unas de las muestras y se dio cuenta de algo - ¡No esperen! - Grito Alan deteniendo a Brock que se disponía a abrir la caja

Brock miro a Alan - ¿Qué pasa?

Alan miro la caja - Esperen seguramente quienes hallan ocultado esto dejaron algún seguro o veneno

May miro a Drew - Pero si ya la habían ocultado poniendo acertijos y trampas ¿crees que pondrían algo más?

- Es posible

Misty se quedó pensando - Saben que tienen razón veamos - Se acercó a la caja

- ¡Misty espera! - Ash quiso detenerla

- Tranquilo sólo la voy a ver, préstame un cuchillo de obsidiana - Ash lo dudó por un momento, pero accedió y le entrego la navaja que traía - Gracias - Misty tomo la navaja y rozo la pintura de la caja - Miren observen esto - Señalo la navaja

May se acercó curiosa - ¿Qué pasa?

Drew observo curioso la navaja - No puede ser está perdiendo color

Alan sonrió - Excelente Misty lo descubriré

Ash y Pikachu miraron la caja - ¿La pintura?

- Si la pintura está hecha de pintura orgánica así que seguramente debe tener algo que los convierta en un letal ácido

- Bien ¿entonces cómo lo abrimos? - Pregunto Ash rascándome la cabeza

- ¡Lo tengo! - Grito Brock

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué descubriste? - Le pregunto Drew

- Miren aquí en este libro habla de un extraño bálsamo con el cual los pueblos antiguos adornaban y protegían las lapidas y puertas de saqueadores este bálsamo era una pintura de color rojizo que con el paso del tiempo se hace más fuerte

- ¿Y dice como se remueve?

- Bueno si pero el removedor no es nada fácil de preparar y necesitaremos muchas cosas de pokemon salvajes

Alan se quedó pensando - Bien en ese caso danos la lista y mañana saldremos en busca de los ingredientes

- De acuerdo

Ash se acercó y miro a Alan - Entonces que vamos hacer con Chichitl

- Por el momento le daremos lo que quiere ya si se impacienta dejaremos que se valla después le enviáremos su información

- De acuerdo

Brock término de anotar todo lo que necesitaban y se levantó, pero al hacerlo noto que Dawn se encontraba en el rincón mirando por la ventana sin decir nada completamente callada.

Dawn miraba por la venta inmersa en sus pensamientos - _No lo entiendo cómo fue que en el futuro termine así ¿qué es lo que va a pasar?_

- Te encuentras inusualmente callada

Dawn escucho la voz de Brock que de la nada se hizo presente - Oh si sólo estaba pensando

- Si eso lo note ¿qué sucede?

- Eh no nada que podría pasar

En eso May se acercó con ellos - ¿A caso estas preocupada por Max?

- ¡Qué! Claro que no ¿por qué tendría que estarlo?

May sonrió - No lo sé, tu dímelo

En eso se escuchó que alguien se aclaró la garganta, todos se voltearon encontrándose con Meowth - Solo venía a avisarles que el campo está listo

Alan miro a Drew - Bien es hora, vamos chicos Meowth lleva esta caja al carro de Ash - Le entrego el cofre

Ash saco sus llaves y también se las dio a Meowth - Aquí tienes ¡y no la vallas abrir!

Meowth miro la caja y sonrió - Huy ¿qué son? ¿Galletas? ¿Y por qué no la puedo abrir?

Tracey estaba recogiendo todas las cosas que ya no iban a ocupar - Porque si lo abres se liberará un ácido que seguramente te derretirá el rostro

Meowth estiro los brazos alejando la caja - Sólo que sea por eso

- Bien vámonos es hora de ver un combate - Dijo Ash que corrió junto con Pikachu

Todos salieron fuera del centro pokemon a los campos de entrenamiento el lugar había sido acondicionado para estar casi en la oscuridad ya que al campo de batalla le habían quitado la iluminación dejándolo alumbrado únicamente por cuatro antorchas una por cada esquina del campo de batalla y en cada lado del campo había una tabla de madera donde estaban empotradas diferentes armas.

Alan se paró en medio del campo y espero a que tanto Chichitl como Max se acercaran, ambos quedaron de frente no llevaban equipo de protección o cascos solo su vestimenta normal.

Alan respiró hondo - Muy bien debido a las circunstancias voy a explicar cómo va a funcionar esto ¿de acuerdo? - Ambos asintieron - Bien de acuerdo a lo acordado antes del inicio de esta batalla, ambos guerreros usarán a un solo pokemon y una sola arma ahora esto es muy sencillo ambos podrán atacarse, pero sólo entre si ya saben pokemon contra pokemon y guerrero contra guerrero el primero que caiga y no pueda continuar ya sea pokemon o guerrero pierde así que ya lo saben todo se vale excepto los trucos sucios ¿entendió?

Max y Chichitl se miraron de forma sería - **Si**

- Bien adelante

Max le extendió la mano - Te demostrare lo bueno que soy

Chichitl sonrió - Bien eso espero - Apretó su mano y luego se dirigió al lado izquierdo del campo y tomo una lanza

Max camino al lado contrario, tomo el arco y el porta flechas ambos regresaron al centro y mostraron sus armas, Alan asintió.

Max se fue al lado derecho del campo justo en el área del entrenador - Bien estoy listo

Chichitl estaba del lado contrario - Ya lo veremos

Alan caminó hacia el costado izquierdo del campo - Bien yo seré el mediador y les aclaró que al primer descontrol detendré la batalla

En las gradas estaban todos esperando por el inicio de la batalla, Ash se mantenía serio mirando a Max, Misty lo noto - ¿Qué pasa Ash? ¿Por qué tan serio? - Pregunto al mismo tiempo que abrazo a azurill

- ¿Eh? No, no estoy... pensando

- ¿Y eso?

Pese al claro insulto Ash no dijo nada y sólo fijo la mirada en el campo de batalla - Sólo que quiero ver cómo va a ser esto

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te preocupa Max?

Ash sonrió y negó con la cabeza - No, no es eso

May se cruzó de brazos - Pues a mí sí, no sé cómo serán este tipo de batallas, pero no me gusta la idea de que se enfrenten cuerpo a cuerpo puede ser peligroso - Comento asustada y preocupada

Drew la tomo de los hombros - Tranquila ya escuchaste cualquier cosa Alan intervendrá

Tracey miro a Max y a Chichitl - Entonces ¿Max no corre ningún peligro?

Ash negó con la cabeza - Claro que no, bueno siempre y cuando no provoque a Chichitl

Brock miro a Ash - ¿Qué no lo provoque?

- Si bueno es que nosotros no sólo somos diferentes en las transformaciones

May y Dawn miraron a Ash intrigadas, pero sólo May hablo - ¿Entonces en más son diferentes?

- Lo que pasa es que así como nosotros su lado salvaje lo puede llegar a controlar, pero a diferencia de nosotros su lado salvaje se activa más fácilmente

Brock se quedó pensando - Claro entiendo eso quiere decir que si Max no tiene cuidado...

- Este encuentro no durará mucho - A completo Drew

Dawn se mantenía sin decir nada, pero con la mirada fija - _Vamos Max tu puedes yo lo sé_ - Pensó al estar totalmente concentrada

Misty miro a Dawn y sonrió - Sabes había olvidado como se ve

Dawn volteo a ver a Misty - ¿Cómo se ve qué?

- Esa mirada

- ¿Qué mirada?

- La que ponemos cuando nos preocupa un chico

- ¡Que! no sé de qué me...

- Estas hablando - Completo Misty - Si dime... ¿Algo más paso en el futuro?

Dawn se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza - Claro que no

- ¡Bien comiencen! - Dawn fue interrumpida por la señal que dio Alan para el inicio

Chichitl tomo una pokebola la cual era de color amarilla con blanco - Bien comenzamos Lupcani adelante - Lanzo la pokebola esta se abrió liberando a lupcani que en cuanto salió mostró los dientes como advertencia

Max sonrió de manera confiada - Si justo con quien quería luchar listo es hora, treecko yo te elijo - Lanzo su pokebola liberando a su tan querido pokemon

Chichitl se cruzó de brazos y miro a Max - Muy bien veamos qué tan bueno eres ¡ataca!

- De acuerdo ¡tú lo pediste! - De un movimiento rápido tomo una flecha y disparo directamente contra Chichitl, la flecha contra Chichitl acercándose a toda velocidad y con una gran precisión

Chichitl no se movió ni un sólo centímetro mientras que la flecha iba directamente contra él y de un movimiento, movió la lanza haciendo que la flecha se enterará en la ella - Muy bien eres bueno, pero veamos que tal peleas ¡Lupcani adelante ataca con colmillo eléctrico! - Lupcani salió corriendo dirigiéndose a donde estaba treecko y detrás de, el venía Chichitl

Max miro a treecko y sonrió - Bien vamos amigo usa agilidad - Treecko corrió y evadió el ataque de Lupcani - Jaja la velocidad de treecko lo favorece en este tipo de ataques

- ¡Si, pero él no era el blanco! - Desde arriba venía cayendo Chichitl con la lanza dirigida directamente contra Max

Max reacciono de manera rápida movió el arco y golpeo la lanza desviando la punta dejándola enterrada en el suelo, pero Max quedo arrodillado mientras que Chichitl había quedado de pie mirándolo.

Chichitl sonrió mostrando sus colmillos - Bien adelante lupcani ataca con psíquico

- Treecko usa ataque rápi... - No término de dar la orden cuando recibió una patada que lo derribo hacia un lado

Todos los espectadores mantenían la mirada fija en la batalla.

- ¡Vamos ataca!

Treecko recibió el ataque psíquico lo cual lo hizo retroceder - Contra ataca con bala semilla - Ordeno Max de manera rápida al mismo tiempo que rodó para evitar un pisotón de parte de Chichitl

- Lupcani evádelo y usa colmillo de hielo - Chichitl ordeno al mismo tiempo que hacia girar la lanza deteniendo las flechas de Max que lanzaba de manera rápida

- ¡Demonios! Aquí voy - Dio un salto y giro en el aire, se estiro dejando una pierna doblada y la otra estirada preparándose para impactar con la patada - Treecko usa ataque rápido para evadir el colmillo de hielo

Chichitl puso su antebrazo al frente para soportar la patada mientras que ambos pokemon luchaban por evadir y atacarse.

En el momento que Max toco el suelo soltó la siguiente orden - Treecko multiplícate y ataca con mazo - Al mismo tiempo giro sobre su otra pierna soltando una patada baja, pero Chichitl dio un gran salto evadiendo el ataque Max desde el suelo tomo nuevamente su arco y apunto hacia el cielo, la flecha paso rozándole a Chichitl

Chichitl sonrió y antes de caer tomo su lanza y se la arrojo a Max - ¡Ahora Lupcani! - Lupcani fue golpeado por el mazo, pero de inmediato se recuperó y ataco con colmillo de hielo provocándole un gran daño a treecko

- ¡No treecko! - En eso la lanza le hizo una llaga en el brazo derecho - Ah ¡Demonios! – Llevo su mano libre hacia su brazo herido - _Me estoy agotando_ - Pensó con su respiración agitada - Treecko aguanta y usa bala semilla - Treecko asintió y se preparó para atacar, mientras que Max a cada momento se sentía más agotado y sus ojos comenzaban a cambiar de manera intermitente - Estoy en lo último así que vamos por todo **¡Aaaaaa!** - Max comenzó a atacar a Chichitl, pero lo esquivaba moviéndose hasta que logro llegar a su lanza y espero a que Max lanzara otro golpe directo, pero cuando lo hizo Chichitl lo desvío con la lanza provocándole más daño a Max, después dio un salto y giro en el aire lanzando otra patada, pero Chichitl la detuvo y luego salto con la rodilla por delante golpeando a Max

- Bien terminemos con esto - De pronto la flecha que había lanzado Max volvió a caer haciéndole un cortada en el cachete a Chichitl - Ah - Se limpió la poca sangre que le salió y se preparó para atacar - ¡Muy bien! ahora te voy ah...

Pero de repente en medio de ellos llego Alan deteniendo la pelea - Bien se acabó, ya fue suficiente

Chichitl quiso acercarse más a Max, pero Alan se lo impidió - Pero...

Alan lo miro y sus ojos cambiaron - ¡Ya fue suficiente! te enviare las coordenadas en cuanto las tenga, te encontrarás con Sabrina, cualquier hallazgo nos avisas

Chichitl resoplo - De acuerdo, pero me debes una batalla vámonos lupcani - Tanto Chichitl como su pokemon se retiraron del lugar

Alan estiró su mano ofreciéndosela a Max para que se levantará - Vamos guerrero miope tenemos mucho por entrenar

Max miro la mano de Alan y sonrió - De acuerdo... gracias – Dijo adolorido

- Jaja tengo que admitirlo enano tienes agallas, haber enfrentado a un sangre fría

Todos en las gradas bajaron, pero Ash miro a Misty que no bajo y estaba con Dawn - ¿Ustedes no vienen?

Misty lo miro y sonrió - Ahorita los alcanzamos

- De acuerdo, vamos pikachu

Dawn sólo mantenía una sonrisa y miraba fijamente hacia la nada, Misty la miro con una sonrisa ladeada - Y bien que fue lo que paso

Dawn suspiro - No lo sé, enserió no lo sé, pero lo que vi, no fue amor sino algo pasional que no estoy segura si podré resolver antes de que pase, pero espero que si

- ¡Max! - El grito de May interrumpió la plática, ellas voltearon encontrándose con Max que se encontraba en el suelo

_Que habrá pasado con Max y que es lo que vio Dawn en el futuro que la tiene tan alterada esta historia continuara..._

* * *

**Wow de acuerdo con la agenda hay muchas cosas por cubrir entre ellas una mención especial para netokastillo quien por el momento saldrá de escena para darle paso a los demás participantes, así que gracias amigo por apadrinarnos en esta idea un saludo.**

**Ahora veamos lo siguiente seria !Oh si! por favor denme su opinión acerca del lema del equipo pokemex, porque créanme que desde que lo escribí quería saber que es lo que ustedes opinan, ya saben criticas, puntos de vista, opiniones son bien aceptadas y ya si les gusto pues igual ya saben o si de plano no quieren mencionarlo pues esta bien, lo que importa es que lo disfruten.**

**Bien ahora quiero hacer un pequeño paréntesis ya que como leyeron nuestro amigo Chichitl se va a ver con Sabrina uh y pues les quería comentar que este nuevo personaje es interpretado, creado y será la participación especial de SirenaMisty... pero esperen no se alteren no quiere decir que hay preferencias solo que debido al personaje que me envió encajo para su mención especial en este capitulo así que por el momento aun no hay fechas o capítulos confirmados para los siguientes lectores, pero abusados ya que esto no tardara mucho.**

**Y ahora quiero hacer resaltar que esta es la primera de muchas escenas de peleas entre humanos esta como habrán podido apreciar fue una pelea corta, pero mas adelante habrá mucho de esto, pero aguas esto no quiere decir que este tipo de acción remplazara o desplazara la de los pokemon así que yo les prometo buscar el equilibrio entre la acción pokemon y la acción humana.**

**Bueno esto si que fue algo muy extendido jaja perdonen, pero después de un rato de no subir nada pues ya los dedos agarran camino así que ahora vamos con los reviews:**

**netokastillo: ****_Hola pues que bueno que te haiga gustado, espero que este también y que la personalidad allá quedado bien ya que tu personaje bueno encajo perfecto y ahora tengo mucha tela de donde cortar y bueno yo creo que en tu próxima aparición saldrá a la luz tu historia nos estamos viendo._**

**DANNY-NEKKO: ****_Bien pues gracias y bueno te doy la bienvenida ya que creo no habías escrito antes así que amigo bienvenido, en cuanto a la observación bueno muchas gracias, ya que la verdad si pues se me había olvidado ese dato solo que en mi defensa !fue idea de neto! na no es cierto la verdad es que como en la serie nunca han definido si es lo mismo que en el video juego pues ahora si que me tome la libertad de hacerlo así y como neto pues me pidió que lupcani fuera el macho y pues necesitaba presentar a lupis antes que a lupcani esa fue la mejor idea que se me ocurrió jaja._**

**anyane: ****_Que bueno que te guste y pues ahí va la continuación espero te siga gustando._**

**Anglica: ****_Jaja esa fue la continuación ahora yo espero tu opinión sobre este cap. un saludo._**

**amanda: ****_Bien gracias por leer esta historia espero tus comentarios._**

**keri: ****_Tranquila no te mueras aun falta mucho y no seria bueno perder a una de mis lectoras, así que mejor sigue leyendo un saludo._**

**_Y ahora el dato curioso:_**

**_Bien aquí va pues resulta que durante las expediciones que se llevaron acabo en palenque (zona arqueológica) encontrar la tumba de quien una vez gobernó ahí y al abrir la tumba quienes se encontraban en la cámara fueron bañados por un veneno natural el cual fue colocado para impedir que alguien saqueara la tumba este extraño veneno es el contra el que ahora nuestros héroes tratan de eliminar para abrir la caja._**


End file.
